


Saving Papyrus

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Series: Nothing Left To Save [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Are you still reading these?, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, BDSM etiquette gets better I swear, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Puns, Brotherly Affection, Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Dark, Does attacking Frisk count as child abuse?, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Feels, Flowey is a douchebag, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fontcest, Friendship/Love, Frisk is ashamed of themselves, Gaster is -INFORMATION REDACTED-, Guilt, I am the queen of cliffhangers, I will drink your tears, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Humor, Kedgeup, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mild Horror, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, NSFW elements clearly marked within the story just in case you don't want to read it, Physical Abuse, Platonic cherryblossom, Psychological Torture, References to Addiction, Science Experiments, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Is Slow, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, The Void, Torture, UF Papyrus is a dick, UF Sans needs hugs, UT Sans is apathetic, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Unexpected and Accidental Kedgeup, Violence, eventual not so mild smut maybe haven't decided yet, self disgust, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 197,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: When the skele bros from Underfell arrive in the Undertale universe Papyrus makes it his mission to save Underfell Papyrus (Edge) from his wicked (and abusive) ways or die trying! Probably the latter. But he won't give up! Everyone can be a good person if they just try, right?





	1. Handsome Imposters

**Author's Note:**

> My crappy fanfic where I explore some of the ways in which the world can break a person and how people pick up their pieces. Pain and suffering, love and healing, complicated relationships, abuse, depression, good and evil, fluff and violence. Can even the worst person be saved? I can't afford therapy so this is mostly therapeutic writing (and to increase my writing skill) for me, but you're welcome to enjoy it too :)
> 
> Warnings: I'll get this out of the way now; Strong language, sibling abuse, child abuse, Some handplates inspiration, angst, violence, fluff. Accidental Fontcest. Unintentional slow burn. I think they are all tagged? This might change over time! Tags will be updated if needed.

***

sans

***

 

If Sans never saw a flower again it would still be too soon. He held his ground as the buttercup hissed at him from the snow, fangs dripping.

“What do you want trashbag?” It greeted its little eyes narrowed. It hadn’t been easy, tracking the angry flora down. He had seen it following the human, and, more importantly, Papyrus had mentioned on more than one occasion about how wonderful his new ‘flower friend’ was. Sans couldn’t let that go unchecked. The human could handle themselves, but, Papyrus. . .

Yet it had been nearly impossible to find the stupid weed. Sans had spent more time and effort than he had on anything in his life (at least recently) looking for the little abomination of nature. Sans had been lucky, honestly, stumbling onto Flowey by the ruins just now and turning him blue on what had been a pleasantly planned trip to see the old lady. It was weird. He had meant to turn the flower’s soul blue, but the whole flower turned blue instead. Whatever, as long as the effect was working properly.  Flowey glowered up at him waiting for an answer.

“Well, _bud._ I can’t help but notice how you’ve been _stalk_ ing the human,” Sans said with an easy smile.

“Puns? Really?” Flowey drawled, not looking impressed. “I’ve been watching the human, so what?”

“What’s got you so interested?” Sans asked sliding his hands out of his pocket.

“Well golly, friend! It’s not everyday you see a human!” Flowey chirped with false cheer.

“Cut the act.” Sans said shoulders tensing.

“Gee Sans, what do you mean by that? Why, humans are so rare and interesting! We hardly ever see them down here!” Flowey exclaimed in an all too innocent voice. Sans rolled his eyelights. A smug smirk grew across the flower’s features. “You know, except when they’re killing all your loved ones over and _over_.”

Sans felt his left eye awaken with magic. Flowey laughed his annoying, maniacal laugh.

“Hit a nerve, did I smiley?”

Sans felt his permanent grin grow wider as the noise of his gaster baster materializing behind him reverberated around them. Flowey’s eyes widened.

“Wait! _Wait_! I can’t res-”

The blaster’s maw opened wide as a stream of pure magical energy blasted at the flower. Even while blue the flower dove underground, the blast missing him. Apparently there was something off with his blue spell. Great. A growl came from beneath Sans and a vine shot out lashing him across the face knocking him on his tailbone.

Sans yelped his eyelights going normal. He usually could dodge better than that. He had learned many resets ago that the flower was more powerful than he appeared, still, Sans could do better than that. He had to. For Papyrus.

Sans stood back up looking around. His blue spell had been disrupted by Flowey’s attack and he looked around waiting for the flower to dive up above ground like some demonic sea creature to continue the attack.

“SANS!”

Sans turned letting his shoulders relax seeing his brother jogging enthusiastically up to him.

“Hey bro,” Sans said easily.

"Sans! What has happened?" Sans winced as his brother all but picked him up standing before him, eyes slightly bulging.

"It's fine bro, _tibia_ honest, it's just a _flesh_ wound," Sans said his grin turning into a real one. The cut on his cheek leaked a few red drops of marrow. Sans brushed it away with his fist.

“Now is not the time for puns! You are clearly injured!” Papyrus’s hands were on his hips as he hovered over his older brother like a mother hen. San’s gave a lazy wink, sliding his hands back into his jacket pockets. Papyrus examined the jagged crack across his brother’s cheek.

“What happened?” Papyrus asked again, softer, removing a piece of monster candy from his pocket handing it to Sans. Sans sighed popping it into his mouth, feeling the warm tickle of healing magic as the crack faded. He hoped it wouldn’t scar. Truth be told, he was lucky to be alive. His memory was hazy these days, but he was pretty sure the flower was more than capable of dusting him and had at least once.  Was Sans just lucky or was the demented little weed holding back?

“I fell,” Sans said with a shrug. Papyrus’s eyes narrowed. Yeah Sans wouldn’t believe himself either if he was Paps.

“Sans! You need to be more careful!” Papyrus scolded. Sans sighed with relief.

“I will bro,” Sans said with a tired smile.

“The great Papyrus cannot always be there to protect you! If you weren’t such a lazy bones you wouldn’t fall!”

Sans gave a soft chuckle not seeing how being lazy and falling correlated but he wasn’t going to argue. He closed his eyes as the last of the green warmth began to fade.

“SANS! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FALLING ASLEEP!?”

“Nah Bro,” Sans said with a yawn. “I’m just resting with my eyes closed.”

“That’s sleeping! You sleep far too much!” Papyrus said with a huff.

Sans gave his brother a wink. “I guess you could say…”

“Sans, no!”

“I’m bone tired.”

“UGH!” Papyrus groaned. “Come on Sans, lets check the last few puzzles and head home,” Papyrus muttered and the pair of skeletons made there way back to Snowdin town, stopping to let Papyrus triple check the last few puzzles while Sans leaned against a tree making puns.

Why Papyrus even bothered to calibrate his puzzles anymore, Sans didn’t know. Frisk had left this morning for waterfall and Sans had enjoyed pranking him with the telescope. The look of confusion on the kid’s face as he appeared at his other stations was fantastic. He couldn’t wait to meet up with the kid in Hotland. In Sans’s opinion there was no need for sentry duty in Snowdin anymore or puzzle calibrations.

Sans sleepily walked by his brother’s side his fingers tracing over the now healed bone. He didn’t like to lie to Papyrus, but, Paps didn’t need to know about that twisted little flower Sans had had a “conversation” with before his arrival. Something wasn’t right about that flower. He felt like there was something he was forgetting about it, like how he often forgot about Gas- no he wouldn’t think of _him._

The flower knew about the resets. That much Sans remembered and his notes entailed. It followed the human, it had killed him at least once, and it wouldn’t leave his brother alone. The way it had hissed at him, and sliced bone with its vine, while blue even. . .That flower had better hope Sans wouldn’t run into it again.

“Whats going on?” Papyrus asked loudly causing Sans to pull away from his musings looking around. Denizens of the town were huddled in the center by the Gyftmas tree, all in a circle. The brothers walked closer, Papyrus craning his neck to see. As they broke through the circle they came upon a view of Doggo. He was panting harshly and blood stained the white snow around him. A deep gash was across his chest and Grillby of all monsters was knelt next to him his fire a green tinge from the effort of the healing magic pouring out of his flamed hands.

“What happened!?” Sans said as Papyrus gasped softly next to him.

“Doggo was attacked,” Dogaressa reported her ears drooping.

“What? By who?” Papyrus said, horrified. Sans swallowed hard. It couldn’t have been the kid, so who else would attack Doggo? _He could hardly see._

“I the great Papyrus will not abide by such violence!”

“We’re not sure, he hasn’t said much,”Dogamy said. Doggo whimpered and mumbled something.

“What? Are you sure?” Dogamy said looking at Doggo in surprise. He turned back to Papyrus looking unsure. “He says _you_ attacked him, Papyrus. Papyrus and Sans looked at Dogamy stunned. The townsfolk began talking amongst themselves and looking at the tall skeleton curiously.

“That’s ridiculous! Papyrus wouldn’t hurt anyone. Besides Doggo can’t even _see_ ,” Sans said crossing his arms raising a brow bone.

“ _It was Papyrus_!” Doggo said gruffly trying to sit up. “I was trying to help Sans and you-” Doggo yelped loudly in pain and Grillby pushed him gently back into the snow still focusing on his wounds. “I know his smell, I know his voice and I saw him move! Papyrus attacked me!” Doggo said after a moment and he yipped loudly again as Grillby moved his hands down on the wound. Sans frowned and looked at Papyrus who looked just as bewildered.

“Well you’re wrong. He’s been with me for the past twenty minutes and neither of us have seen you. That wound looks pretty fresh,” Sans said defensively.

“This can only mean one thing!” Papyrus said.

“You’re being framed?” Sans suggested.

“There’s an imposter on the loose!”

“We shall investigate into this!”Dogaressa stated, tail beginning to wag. Papyrus’s enthusiasm seemed to be spreading.

“WOOF!” Affirmed Greater dog.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this,” Agreed Dogamy.

“I know what I saw,” Doggo growled.

“Doggo’s blind as a bat and his nose is ruined from dog treats. It could've’ been anyone,” Sans said quickly. He didn’t know who did this, but he wasn’t going to let anyone else accuse Papyrus of such violence. At least no one else was blaming Papyrus besides Doggo. San’s tried to avert his eyes from Doggo. The wound placement and type hit a little bit more close to home then he’d like to admit.  

“I the great Papyrus shall not rest until I find this imposter and present him to the royal guard!” Papyrus yelled enthusiastically.

“But!” Doggo whined.

“Come on Sans!” Papyrus yelled and he ran forward to explore the town for potential imposters.

***

~~sans~~

**red.**

***

Sans’s face was becoming uncomfortably intimate with the slush filled ground.

“I-i’m sorry Boss!” Sans squirmed trying (and failing) to escape from the boot that was pressing down said skull into the ground.

“You. Fell. Asleep. Again.”

Sans groaned feeling like his skull was going to burst. Maybe it was. Maybe Boss had finally gone off the deep end and he was going to kill him. At least he wouldn’t be tired anymore, Sans thought closing his eyes. As the pressure increased a sharp spike of fear shot out of his soul. Dammit. So much for embracing the sweet embrace of death and all that shit.

“It was only for a s-second Boss, I swear!”

His younger brother growled above him.

“Then this is only going to hurt for a _second_ Sans.” Oh Sans did not like the sound of that. He squirmed under his brother’s foot and yelped as his brother grabbed his left arm.

“Don’t! Dont! I’m sorry Boss, please don’t-”

“Shut up! I told you what I’d do if I caught you sleeping at your station again!” Papyrus growled. Sans’s eyelights widened and he squirmed desperately trying to get away.

“Don’t!” Sans begged.

Papyrus dug his heel into his brother’s spine and grabbed gripped his ulna with both hands and began to bend it. Sans yelped loudly and Papyrus applied more pressure bending it further still.

“Ow fuck! No! Please no! _Please, don’t break my arm Boss_!” Sans yelled his one red eyelight turning white, his other eyelight appearing in the previously empty socket and both shrinking to tiny pin pricks. Sans dug his fingers into the snow. He had to get away. He had to. His soul was screaming at him to do something, anything to make Papyrus stop. He began teleporting just as there was a sickening **CRACK**.

Sans screamed as he lurched into the void his pain receptors firing off the deep end. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as his vision went completely white with pain.

“FUCK. _FUCK_.” He howled, unshed tears filling his sockets. He snarled wrenching his arm trying to get it away, away from Papyrus- and that was when he realized they were in the void still. _It was too long_. They shouldn't still be here. He hadn’t even meant to take Boss. Complete and utter darkness surrounded them, weighing on them, trying to get into they’re every crevice and curve.

“ **Sans**!?” Papyrus’s voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard in this vast emptiness echoing for what seemed like forever. _Sans? Sans? Sans?_ A noise that didn’t belong here. Sans grit his teeth through the pain trying to focus. Papyrus was still gripping his broken arm, tightly, painfully and Sans cursed again. He needed to focus.

Go back. _Go back_. they needed to get out, now. He closed his eyes trying to focus on Snowdin. T _eleport. Come on. Snowdin. Now. Fuck!_

A pair of purple eyes regarded them in the distance and Sans sucked in his breath they needed to go hom-- and they blipped back into existence, Sans back face down in the snow and Papyrus standing, no longer holding Sans down with his boot.

Sans howled as he ripped his broken arm out of Papyrus’s grasp holding it close to him. Sans growled and kicked Papyrus hard in the knee knocking the other skeleton onto his tailbone as he attempted to get his bearings from the sudden shift back into existence. Sans slumped to the ground groaning, staring at his arm. His ulna was cleanly snapped in half. Papyrus growled from the pile of snow Sans had kicked him into and Sans quickly crawled backwards putting distance between them.

“You idiot! How _dare_ you try to escape me!?” Papyrus stood up wiping snow off his armor, marching towards the smaller injured skeleton.

 _Fuck you, Asshole._ _You sadistic mother fucker._ Is what Sans wanted to say. Instead a whimper escaped him as he cradled his injured arm. _Yeah. Real threatening Sans. That’ll put the fear of Asgore in him._

“ ‘M Sorry Boss,” Sans whispered. Papyrus raised his hand, likely to strike him when a bark made them both pause.

“Who’s there! Don’t move!” The two skeletons turned to see Doggo standing there hands on his hips, squinting, trying to see them. A dog treat was lit stuck in the corner of his mouth.

“Doggo, back to your post,” Papyrus snapped his red eyes going back to Sans. Sans simply stared at the half blind dog. _What the fuck was he wearing?_ San’s thought in confusion. Where was his royal guard armor?

“Who’s there?” Doggo demanded walking closer. “Sans? That you?” The dog sniffed into the air. “You’re hurt!” The dog said cocking his head to the side.  Sans felt his sockets widen, his one red eye returning the other socket going blank. Doggo always did have it out for him. Was the bastard really stupid enough to try to take advantage of Sans’s weakness with Papyrus standing right there?

“I said go back to your post!” Papyrus growled again, an edge to his voice that held no room for argument.

“It smells like tears and bone marrow,” Doggo said taking another step closer. Fuck. This guy was really going to try something wasn’t he? Sans tried to stand up, to defend himself.

“I said back off!” Papyrus growled a red sharp bone appearing and it slashed it across Doggo’s form. Doggo yelped falling back, hp droplets spraying. _-50, -10, -5._ Doggo whimpered and gave a hitched howl his ears flat. Sans checked him and sucked in the breath. When had Doggo’s HP gotten so low? Well low for Doggo anyway. He only had 5 HP left!  Papyrus raised the bone again and Sans wondered if he was going to finish him off. He _had_ disobeyed two direct orders.

“Be grateful that we’ve lost so many guards already,” Papyrus growled and the bone disappeared in his grasp. Sans flinched as his brother’s gloved hand reached for him and grasped him by the back of his hoodie.

“B-boss?”

“Take us home.” Papyrus growled. Sans really did not want to teleport after getting stuck in the void like that, but that was a direct order from Boss. Sans didn’t need to be told twice. With a far less painful crack this time the two of them fizzed out of the world and back in onto their lumpy green couch.

“Ugh, Fuck,” Sans groaned digging his sharpened claws into the arm of the couch. It did little to distract him from the pain.

“What the fuck is wrong with our rug?” Papyrus demanded. Sans, who could really, give a froggit’s ass about the rug was still cradling his damaged arm. The bone would have to be set and it was going to hurt. A lot.

“Huh?” Sans sighed and looked. Sans frowned. It was purple and green? What the fuck? What had happened to their orange and black rug? Papyrus jumped to his feet and began inspecting the house.

“My axe is missing! And why the hell is the pet rock covered in sprinkles? What happened to the nails it usually eats? How is it supposed to get strong now!? AND WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A PORTRAIT OF A BONE? WHERE IS THE PORTRAIT OF THE WAR AGAINST THE HUMANS?” Sans winced as his brother stomped up the stairs, likely, to look for more changes. He heard a door slam and his brother literally screamed in rage. Whatever Papyrus had found in his room, Sans assumed, did not please him. _Heh._ It wasn’t funny, but Sans dissolved into laughter anyway.

Sans didn’t have long to enjoy his brother’s rage as the door opened. Who the fuck was stupid enough to enter their house!?

“B-Boss!” Sans yelled trying to summon his magic through the splitting pain in his goddamn arm.  His magic, of course, hardly even sparked to life. Great.

“I’m sure we will find the imposters soon!” A loud and very familiar (and anxiety inducing) voice stated as a tall skeleton in a ridiculous red and white costume walked in followed by a shorter skeleton with a blue hoodie, hands in his pockets. Sans felt his eyelight go out. What the actual fuck!?

***

sans

***

“Sure we will, Bro,” Sans agreed lazily, “the _impastas_ won’t know what hit em. They’ll really _regretti_ running into the great-”

“Don’t fucking move!” A rough voice interrupted. Sans and Papyrus froze to see a very angry looking - well, he looked like Sans. Or a version of him. One eyelight was out the other was glowing red focused on both of them. He looked to be Sans’s mirror image. He was wearing a black fur coat with a red shirt underneath, black and white sneakers and to Sans’s surprise he had a golden tooth. Papyrus gasped.

“Sans! He looks just like you!”

“I dunno Paps, you really think my mouth looks like a shark’s?” Sans inquired eyeing the sharpened teeth the other had before looking the monster up and down. Well, Sans thought to himself, Papyrus was right. There _were_ imposters on the loose.

“Shut up!” The other Sans growled and Papyrus stepped forward.

“SANS! He’s adorable!” Papyrus said and he actually picked the other Sans up from under his arms. The other Sans appeared too startled to resist, eyelights going out, and he looked absolutely frozen as Papyrus lifted him.He looked maybe even afraid. “So cute!” Papyrus all but cooed. The other Sans let out a gruff growl.

“Uh, Bro! Don’t do that!” Sans said sockets widening.

“Hello angry imposter Sans!” Papyrus said happily.

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!” The other Sans screamed flailing and thrashing like an enraged wild animal, his eyelight back and glowing red. The other Sans looked like he was about to bite Papyrus when all at once the other Sans screamed in pain going rigid. “FUCK! OW!”

“Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself jumping around?” Papyrus asked concern in his voice placing the smaller skeleton back down.

“Fuck- st-stay away from me!” The other Sans ordered backing away from them cradling his left arm against his chest.

“Sans! He’s hurt!” Papyrus said taking a step toward the imposter.

“Bro, wait.” Sans said quickly. Sans didn’t trust this imposter of himself, even if he was injured. Papyrus waved him off taking another step towards the angry doppleganger. A row of red bones appeared in front of Papyrus. Papyrus froze in place looking perplexed.

“Boss!” The Sans imposter said sounding relieved. Sans turned sharply to see a very angry looking Papyrus. Or a very angry looking Papyrus imposter. The monster had dark red eyelights, a deep scar over his left socket, and a battle body, or was it armor, that looked about as sharp and unfriendly as the skeleton wearing it. He also was at least a foot taller than Papyrus.

Papyrus turned and stared at his clone. “Wowie! Sans! It’s another me!” Papyrus said seemingly completely oblivious to the murderous rage in his alter ego’s eyelights. Sans felt his magic stirring as his soul jumped anxiously in his ribcage. He didn’t like the way either of these imposters looked at all.

“Who the fuck are you two,” The Papyrus imposter growled. Next to Sans, his Papyrus gasped.

“Please, watch your language! I am the Great Papyrus, and this is my brother Sans,” Papyrus said without missing a beat. The Sans imposter made a strangled noise behind them, something between a laugh and a grunt.

“This is ridiculous,” The Papyrus imposter growled.

“May I ask your names? You certainly look a lot like my brother and I! Are they magical disguises? They are very cool.” Papyrus said with excitement.

“ _I_ am Papyrus. _This_ is Sans. And you two, are dead,” growled out the Papyrus imposter and a slew of bones appeared aimed at Sans and Papyrus with sharp jagged edges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah if its not too annoying the chapters are going to jump across multiple characters- usually only our favorite skeletons though :)
> 
> Does anyone know if there a way to change font I'm fairly new to AO3? 
> 
> Here's my crappy taste in music, I think it sums up [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2o9Yd0uydM/) this chapter, or at least until that end part. 
> 
> I'll probably torture you all with a song per chapter based on moods of the characters. I'll convert at least one of you mwahaha, the rest will cringe. Oh well sacrifices have to be made right?
> 
> Updates every Sunday.


	2. Edge decides he needs to be even more of a dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Edge decides first impressions are key and gives everyone a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaay! So uh I didn't quite meet my Sunday deadline considering its technically Monday now as it's after midnight. BUT ITS CLOSE RIGHT?
> 
> Warnings in the bottom notes.

***

PAPYRUS

Those pointed red bones looked very sharp in Papyrus’s opinion. He had better do something before the angry clone of himself unleashed them. Papyrus cleared his throat and offered the imposters a friendly smile. “Let’s just relax and talk for a moment,” Papyrus said in forced cheerfulness, though he couldn’t hide the uncertainty in his tone.

The other Papyrus laughed and the bones hovered in front of  him, poised to stab Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus felt his brother grab him and pull him out of the way just as the edged bones imbedded into the wall behind them.

“Hey,” Papyrus said softly, “That really could have hurt us! You need to be more careful!” It was almost as if this twin of him was _actually_ trying to hurt them!

“You’re right, I don’t usually miss. You’re faster than I thought,” the other Papyrus drawled his red eyes narrowing at Sans as he conjured more bones beside himself.

“B-Boss wait,” The angry Sans said wringing his right hand against his left sleeve. “Don’t kill em yet. We n-need to find out what’s going on. Why the house is all different….”

“Oh! Our house has always been like this!” Papyrus said looking between the two imposters. Talking was good, it meant less attempts of murdering himself and Sans. He knew he could get through to this strange angry twin of his. “Sans and I live here. Do you have a house that is similar?”

“What? This, is clearly our  house. And you’ve invaded and changed it while we were out,” The other Papyrus said though his sockets narrowed as if unsure of the possibility of his statement being true.

“This is _our_ house,” Sans said stepping in front of Papyrus calling his magic, his left eye starting to glow. “ and I wouldn’t try that again if I were you, or buddy, your _not_ going to like what happens next.”

Oh Sans was mad. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t going to reach and calm down their angry twins at all. They were already on guard.

The other Papyrus scoffed at Sans, and ignored his own version of Sans. He raised his arm and more bones came flying at Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus yelled zigging and zagging trying to avoid the many sharp pointed bones hurled his way. Sans seemed to be having an easier time than Papyrus dodging moving so fast it was like he was a blur.

“Ow!” Papyrus yelled as a bone sliced through his battlebody, into a lower rib. That _hurt_ . This twin of his wasn’t trying to hurt him at all. He was trying to _kill_ him.

“Bro!” Sans yelled and he grit his teeth turning towards the other Papyrus. “That’s enough!” A wall of bones came crashing down on the other Papyrus courtesy of Sans.

“Hm, really is that all you can do? I think I lost a single hp,” The other Papyrus taunted. He had a way of sounding arrogant even while being sprawled on the floor. The tall skeleton rose with a smirk. Then he took a sharp breath and paused.

Sans smirked back. Papyrus frowned gently. It seemed this Papyrus imposter has some LOVE. HP steadily spilled from the other Papyrus as Sans’s Karmic Retribution technique did its work. The Papyrus imposter growled.

“Interesting trick.”

“Stop!” The Sans imposter yelled causing the three other skeletons to pause and look at him. The other Sans began to sweat, his faux smile widening showing off that sharp golden tooth.

 

***

**Red**

  _Fucking Boss always fucking rushing into shit._ Underfell Sans took a deep breath not really liking the fact that he had drawn the attention of everyone in the room, but, it was a necessary evil. That move the fucker with his face had pulled had done a huge amount of damage to Boss’s HP. It was already half gone, which was completely insane because Papyrus was anything but short of HP. Level 14 pretty much guaranteed Boss could take a few hits, but any more of his look alike’s attacks and he’d be big brother to a pile of dust.

In truth, it reminded Sans of his healing ability, Karmic Remission. He had used it on Boss more than once when he was a baby bones and it had over healed him. Mending broken bones, making scars non existent, and even replenishing his magic storage. Now, however, it was useless. The more LOVE a monster had the less Karmic Remission healed. It was an incredibly powerful spell for a level one monster to receive but couldn’t even heal a monster over level three. To sum it up, it was pretty damn worthless. Sans was certain the drain on his brother’s HP was the effect of a similar type of magic. He could sense that it directly correlated to his brother’s LOVE, like his own Karmic spell, and it made him feel uneasy.

Sans shook his head. Now wasn’t really the time to think about this shit.

“Boss, could we stop the whole kill first ask questions later till we figure out _what the hell is going on?_ ”

Papyrus turned his gaze on him his crimson eyes burning into Sans. Sans resisted the urge to look away. He really needed Papyrus to listen to him. Just once. Just this one time.

“Angry Sans is right, angry me,” The other Papyrus said enthusiastically. “Violence is never the answer and clearly something is afoot if you truly claim to be Sans and I.”

Papyrus ignored his goofy looking clone and instead stepped toward Sans. _Oh fuck._

“I’m sorry Sans, were you telling me what to do?”

“N-no Boss. I just… I thought-” but Sans didn’t get to finish as he was cracked across the face by the back of his brother’s hand. Sans winced as he crashed into the back of the couch.

The clones looked completely stunned and at a loss for what to do. Sans would have laughed at their stupid expressions if his whole fucking head wasn’t ringing.

“Because you _don’t_ tell me what to do,” Papyrus continued his voice livid and dangerous.

“No! Course not Boss! I-I’m sorry!” Sans said gently running his phalanges down his burning cheek bone. He tried to scramble backwards but the couch didn’t budge.

“That’s not-” Papyrus’s clone had found his voice, his tone soft and hesitant. He cleared his throat stepping forward. “That’s not okay!  You don’t- It’s not okay to treat your brother like that. He _is_ your brother isn’t he?”

Papyrus stared at his clone like a king would stare down at an insignificant peasant.

“Of course he’s my brother,” Papyrus growled out. Sans snorted. Well at least Boss was still admitting it.

“Then I’m sure you know that brother’s don’t treat eachother like that,” The clone said more firmly. “You should apologize.”

Sans took Boss’s look of complete indignation as an opportunity to edge away from him, half afraid Boss would crack him again just to spite his ridiculous clone. That generally was the only form of apology Sans ever received. Instead, Papyrus turned his ire towards his own clone. The bone attack was sharp and swift.  Three slightly curved pointed bones the height of Sans himself Shot from the ground beneath the clone, crushing into the costumed battlebody impaling the tall alternate skeleton through the ribs. The alternate Papyrus gasped looking down at the bones imbedded through his chest.

“Y-you...why?” The clone whispered.  Boss cocked his head to the side and smirked.

“Oh, _I’m sorry_.” Boss drawled.

The Sans clone let out a sharp cry as the Papyrus clone slumped into the bones red marrow dripping down the long offending bones that had speared his ribcage and were jutting out of his back.

“Papyrus!” The alternate Sans yelled kneeling next to his Papyrus. The taller skeleton didn’t respond, eyes blank. Clearly knocked out, probably mortally wounded. Honestly, Sans was very surprised he hadn’t dusted already. _Was Boss holding back?_

Tears ran down the other Sans’s cheekbones and he stood up turning to them his left eye began glowing with swirling blue and yellow magic. The familiar whirr of a Gaster Blaster (or several) being summoned met Sans’s ears. _Oh fuck._ If the similar karmic spell before hadn’t been enough of a hint, this was proof.

This was _him._

Somehow, someway this, at the moment very pissed off clone, was Sans. Or at least a version of him. An alternate. And that other one, that _was_ Papyrus. Well, fuck. The maw of the skeletal blaster opened wide at Boss who started looking surprised at it.

“Wait! Wait stop! Stop. I can heal him! Just stop!” Sans said stepping in front of Boss putting his right hand up in a passive gesture. His left hung uselessly at his side still throbbing in pain.

“Sans! _Don’t you fucking dare_!”Papyrus growled from behind him digging sharp phalanges into his shoulderblades practically stabbing him.

“Boss! They’re us! I-if he dies, you might die too! I know right now it d-doesn’t make sense but please! Trust me! They’re us!” Sans said, begging whatever deity that may be out there that his brother would listen. Just this once. He _knew_ what he himself was capable of with a working Gaster Blaster. You know, back when he could summon his magic for more then ten seconds. This other Sans would be no different. He’d be absolutely lethal with that blaster. San’s couldn’t risk losing his brother, he just couldn’t.

This other version of Sans would surely _kill_ Boss if the alternate Papyrus died. Gaster blaster plus that hp draining spell? Boss wouldn’t stand a chance even at a level of violence of 14.

The other Sans stared at them eyelights gone out. _Jeez that looks creepy._ The seconds seemed to tick on by. The other Sans stood rigid blaster still at the ready, and Sans winced as Boss still had his finger bones dug painfully into his shoulder.

“Boss. _Please_. If he dies. . .” Sans said. Silence met him. Then slowly, hesitantly his brother let him go.

Sans ran over to the other Papyrus before Boss changed his mind. Boss’s clone’s eyes were dark and blank. Marrow dripped from his battlebody in red fat drops. Sans checked him.  

***PAPYRUS. (01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101100 01100101).**

**LV 1, 8 ATK, 2 DEF, HP 1.2 / 20.**

***He likes to say:**

**_“Nyeh heh heh!”_ **

**_*_ ** **There’s something you like about this guy.**

Sans raised an eyebrow. He had never seen numbers like that on any monster he ever checked before. Code. He hadn’t had to read code since- no he wasn’t going to think about it. He really _was_ in a different dimension. _Undertale_ according to the code. Whatever the hell that was.

Sans shook his head focusing on this Papyrus’s HP. Sans nearly laughed with relief. Papyrus, level one? Now _that_ was something he hadn’t seen in a _very_ long time. It was a level he most certainly could heal. Sans took a deep breath. That is, if his magic decided to cooperate.  It had been some time since he used his magic, never mind his healing spell. Even longer since his magic worked correctly. He was so fucking boned. San’s sighed and closed his eyes trying to pull the magic out of him. _Please. That other Sans is gonna kill Boss if you don’t work, come on._

Hesitantly and agonizingly slowly he felt as if a door had unlocked and opened a crack. Magic ebbed out cautiously. He felt the familiar panic build and pushed it back, but it was too late, the imaginary door blocking his magic slammed shut. What meager bits of magic he managed to summon would have to do. Sweating from the exertion Sans was able to summon a single green bone in his hand. It was a little short and its light flickering, but it would do. He felt the imaginary door lock up telling him he’d be getting no more magic out of his soul today.  Had it really been so long since Sans could use his magic properly?

Sans swiftly batted his brother’s bones that were arching out of the other skeleton with his green one, turning them to red dust. The clone unceremoniously crumbled to the floor. Sans paused for a moment, adjusting the other, nicer, Papyrus, onto his back before driving the green bone through the battlebody and into his brother’s clone’s soul.

The other Sans let out a yell and snarled at him like an animal. He ran forward his blaster trailing behind him and both Sanses froze as the gentler Papyrus’s HP steadily went up. **_+1, +1, +1, +1._ ** His HP went up and up leaving the no longer hurt skeleton with 30 HP, as if he had been well rested.

“Sans?” The Papyrus clone said blinking slowly up at the red eyed skeleton. Sans shifted uncomfortably. His own brother hadn’t looked at him like _that_ since he was a baby bones. Like he was a fucking hero or some shit.

“Yer alright now,” Sans muttered stepping back as his own alternate rushed to the Papyrus alternate crushing him in a hug. Sans was relieved to see the blaster was no longer anywhere in sight.

“Sans,” his own Papyrus growled eyes narrowed, “Explain, right now.”

“They’re us Boss,” Sans started, feeling drained and tired. He sighed, leaning against the wall for support. Sans couldn’t remember the last time he used his magic honestly. It was a huge drain on his energy and something he had trouble manifesting since. . . well, he didn’t want to think about _that_. He’d never forgive the yellow bitch.

Sans let out a sigh. Unused to using his magic and nevermind his broken arm, he was completely spent. A nap would be nice.

“I can see that they’re _us_ Sans.” Papyrus growled. Sans sighed. He stepped away from the all too alluring nap spot that was the wall walking reluctantly closer to Boss.

“I mean they’re _really_ us. Look Boss I don't feel like explaining time theory and relativity to you, or the many worlds theory. The short answer? There are countless dimensions or versions of our universe in existence. There’s universes where the only difference is your favorite color and there’s universes where you're probably a squid monster. Every choice you make there’s a dimension where you made a different one. Some universes differ slightly and others have bigger differences. You getting the picture?” Sans said eying the two hugging brothers warily.   _Definitely bigger differences._

“So they’re us from another universe. How did they get here?” Papyrus demanded staring the two down like prey.

“How would I know? You ask ‘em.” Sans huffed.

“And if they die, we die?” Boss said eyebrow bone raising. _No. The other me was going to kill you. I had to say something. I lied to you. Oh god, you’re going  to kill me if I  tell you the truth._

“Yes.”  Red said quickly.

His brother made a sound like a child denied ice cream and turned on the other Sans and Papyrus.

“Clones! I demand to know how you got here! And what the fuck you did to our house!”

The other Papyrus and Sans glanced at Boss. The other Sans’s smile turned nasty his eye glowing a third time with magic, yellow and blue swirling around.

“W-We live here. This is our home. If anyone is from another universe it’s you two. Never fear! The great Papyrus is a most gracious host and will show you around!”His brother’s alternate said, hesitant at first but gaining momentum. The bluer Sans turned on his Papyrus sharply.

“What? _Papyrus he just impaled you._ The only place we’re showing them is the front door.” The other Sans hissed.

“Don’t be rude Sans!” The other Papyrus said jumping up with new found energy.

“Rude!?Paps he nearly killed you!”

“It can be very distressing meeting other versions of yourself Sans! He is me after all, and, I know he can do better. He won't hurt me again. Besides the red angry Sans helped me!”

Sans disagreed, Boss would definitely hurt him again. It was clear alternate Sans had come to the same conclusion as he frowned at his energetic brother. Sans scratched his skull eyeing the innocent version of Boss. Was this guy for real?

“The only reason he won’t kill you is because he doesn’t want to die Paps! That doesn’t make him trustworthy!” Alternate Sans pleaded. At least this alternate version of him was going along with his lie. Or he didn’t have the same ‘background’ in physics as he did but Sans doubted that.

“I could still easily hurt you,” Boss agreed, tapping his long phalanges against Sans’s head. Sans scowled up at him wondering, when, exactly had his brother snuck up on him? Boss dug his fingers into his skull slightly making him wince. _Ow._

The goofy Papyrus looked at Boss with a small yet somehow certain smile. “I really do believe you could do better, me.”

Boss let out a low growl from the back of his throat like a deranged cat, his fingers scraping against Sans’s skull making the shorter skeleton yelp and edge out of his younger brother’s grasp wincing. He put a good three feet between him and Boss slumping against a wall again. He dubbed it Nap spot #32.  Boss’s alternate turned his Sans.

“Sans we cannot abandon our other selves to a strange universe,” The Papyrus clone said firmly.

“But, Papyrus-!”

“Now,” the tall skeleton said brightly turning to Sans and Boss ignoring his own Sans. “It's going to be very silly around here calling you two Papyrus and Sans, so any ideas on some nick names?”

Sans stared at his brother’s alternate wordlessly. _What?_

“I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus, I go by nothing else.” Boss said firmly crossing his arms. Papyrus’s eyes fell on Sans.

“How about we call you Red? Because your eyes are red and your sweater? And me, how about Edge?” Papyrus said brightly. Edge gave Papyrus a look of utter disdain and Red let out a sigh. **Red** . He supposed it wasn’t a _bad_ name.

“Lord or master will suffice, if you must change my name,” Edge said with a smirk. Sans rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, no.” The shorter skeleton crossed his arms. Red tried not to mirror his twin. It was unnerving how much this other Sans had in common with him.

“Why do we have to change our names?” Red demanded.

“Because this is _our_ universe. We aren’t not changing ours.” Sans said with a wink. “Besides, you’re really not staying long enough for it to matter.”

“Don’t be rude brother!” Papyrus said sternly.

“Paps, ‘Edge’ shish-ka-bobbed you!”

“Buddy, you're in our universe,” Red said tilting his head. “I think Boss and I woulda noticed if we just appeared in some random universe.” Red adjusted his useless arm and hissed a sharp intake of breath as it twinged. By the angel, he really didn’t need this right now.

“Really!? But It looks the same outside and everyone seems the same and -oh! You're still hurt! Can’t you heal that?” Papyrus said giving Red a sympathetic look gesturing towards his arm. Red winced.

“I’m fine! Fuck off!”

Papyrus looked like he had been struck. “Language,” he scolded softly. Red scowled holding his arm tightly against his chest. “I just thought. . .wouldn’t it be easier, to heal your arm? Like you healed me?” Papyrus said slowly, cautiously like speaking to a wild animal.

“Yeah, well, I can’t,” Red muttered.

“Why not?” Sans asked raising a brow bone at Red.

“Because he’s useless,” Edge snapped looking impatient. Papyrus gave Edge a disapproving frown.

“My magic is spent. Been a long time since I’ve used, well, any magic.” Red said looking away. Shortcuts didn’t count. That had never been affected by his condition for whatever reason. Red sighed. A monster that couldn’t use magic was a useless monster. Free EXP. He really didn’t need these alternates knowing about his shortcomings. Especially since Boss seemed all too eager to share them. These two could still be a threat. Alright maybe not Papyrus, but Sans? He definitely could be a threat.

“Well!” Papyrus said looking excited and unperturbed, “Sans and I don’t have healing magic. That’s an interesting difference don’t you think? But, never fear! The Great Papyrus has a first aid kit and it will have to do until we get your magic reserves up!” Papyrus said and with that he ran up the stairs two at a time.

Red frowned. He somehow felt that Papyrus’s medical skills would be a bit lacking. Food would help, but not enough to heal the break. He looked to Edge in the slightest bit of hope that maybe, the royal guardsman who had dealt with treating wounds hundreds of times would offer a hand. Edge looked bored ignoring Red completely and he squinted at Sans as if sizing him up, hands on his hips. Yeah. That’s what Red thought. _Always fucking eager to help, Boss was. Fuck._ Red sighed again loudly.

“So,” Sans said giving them a distrustful look the minute his brother was out of hearing range. “Why’d you attack Doggo?”

“Insubordination,” Edge said waving his arm dismissively. “Your lucky I noticed how pitiful his HP was and spared him.” Sans glared hard at Edge. Edge didn’t seem to care. “If this is truly _not_ our universe, I wish to survey and explore.” Edge’s red eyes landed on Red who began fidgeting. “Sans- ugh. ‘Red’, stay.”

“B-but Boss-”

Edge ignored Red and looked at Sans giving him an unimpressed look. “You and . . . Papyrus,” He said looking as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, “can have fun playing doctor with the lazy ass.”

“We aren’t finished talking-” Sans started but Edge was already out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Sans looked at Red who had began sweating profusely. “Is he always like that?”

Red laughed weakly. “No. He’s in a p-pretty good mood, we’re kinda lucky,” Red said looking very interested in the floor.

“This is his _good_ mood?” Sans demanded. Red was spared from answering as Papyrus came down the stairs first aid in hand.

“Here we are! Where is Edge?” Papyrus asked looking around.

“He went to explore. Bro, we should hurry up and follow him and make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else,” Sans said his smile faltering. “After you fix up Red’s arm I mean.”

Red’s eyes narrowed with distrust and his back pressed against the wall as he tried to step back, clutching his broken arm to himself tightly. _Fuck no._ He’d be damned if he  was he going to let them touch his injured arm.

“Never fear Sans! I’m certain Edge won't hurt anyone else,” Papyrus said firmly opening the first aid. Sans didn’t look convinced in the slightest, but, he also didn’t seem to want to leave Papyrus alone with Red.

 _Smart guy._ Red thought with a smirk.

“Alright we’re going to have to set the bone Red, but, after we take care of it; I, Master Chef Papyrus, will make you my famous spaghetti so you will feel better!” Papyrus said pulling out gauze.

“You mean we are going to follow your sadistic twin?” Sans suggested.

“After spaghetti,” Papyrus said.

“Bro, I’m really alfredo the idea of that guy walking around out there.”

“Sans!” Papyrus groaned at the pun.

“Honestly, we need to Spa-GET-i out of here.”

“SANS!”

“You're not touching me!” Red growled interrupting the two’s brotherly spat. Papyrus blinked looking genuinely puzzled.

“But Red, you can't just leave your arm like that. It won't heal properly,” Papyrus said, worry thick in his voice.

Sans gave a shrug.

“If he doesn’t want help there’s _gnocchi_ a thing we can do Paps.”

“ **SANS!!!!** ”

Red winced as the taller skeleton shouted. So far Papyrus had been nothing like Boss, _until now._ Red fidgeted anxiously. “I’m fine! It’ll be fine,” Red said gruffly, sliding along the wall towards the door, away from the two skeletons.

“Don’t be silly,” Papyrus said  looking back at Red with a frown.

“Relax. No one’s gonna hurt you,” Sans said his smile softening into something more genuine, he didn't even make a pun this time.

“Just stay away,” Red growled. _Shit! Shit!_ He knew he was overreacting, but, he didn’t _want_ they’re help. He didn’t _need_ their help. And he certainly didn’t trust them enough to just _let_ them help. Nevermind that setting his arm was going to hurt like a bitch.

Papyrus clicked. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he tutted and he moved forward.

“Stay back!” Red yelled calling on magic that had been exhausted, nothing forming and making the shortest skeleton sweat even more. Papyrus put his hands on his hips.

“You are being very silly Red. You have nothing to be scared of.” Papyrus said and he opened the first aid. He looked over the gauze and other items curiously. “Hmm? Now let’s see….”  Red got the distinct impression that Papyrus had no idea what he was doing. Red cleared his throat.

“Look, I’m fine. And hey, _Sans_ y-you’re right. Boss is probably killing all your friends. Has a bad temper ya know? You should both go stop him, or something.” Red said inching away from Papyrus. Sans gave Red a withered look and Papyrus frowned.

“I’m sure other me- I mean Edge, is doing nothing of the sort.” Neither Red or Sans look like they agreed. “And we need to tend to your arm, Red. Doesn’t it hurt? Don’t you want it to feel better?”

“Fuck off,” Red growled.

“Language,” Papyrus scolded, setting gauze wrapping on the table. Papyrus looked Red over then looked at Sans. “Do you think there are any books on setting arms at the library?”

“OKAY THAT’S IT,” Red yelled.

“But Red-”

“It’ll heal on its own. It’s fine! I’m going to Grilby’s to get some food you two do whatever it is you two do.”

“But Red,” Papyrus said again, giving him a pleading look.

“Shut it” Red growled and with that he teleported and landed in a huge snow poff. _Well this is very dignified._

“Fuck!” Red yelled. Maybe teleporting _wasn’t_ the best idea in a different universe? Maybe this universe didn’t have a Grillby’s?

Swearing Red looked around to see Grilby’s _across_ the street. In fact as he looked around he realized the town was a mirror version of his own. Well positioning wise at least. Houses which were on the left side of the street in his world were on the right side here and vice versa. Not to mention it looked a whole lot fuckin’ nicer here. No broken windows, no graffiti, monsters were walking around in cheery ass bright colors and chatting. He’d have to be careful teleporting if the rest of the underground was also a mirror image of his own. The only anomaly to his newfound  flipped world theory was that Sans and Papyrus’s house stood exactly where it stood in his world.

Red sighed. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his arm and batting snow off with his good arm he made his way across the street to the front door of Grillby’s. He hesitated for a moment making sure his jacket covered the damage and he took a breath and stepped in.

The entire bar fell into silence. Great. Very reassuring. Red glared at anyone who dare look at him  (which was every patron) and took his usual seat at the bar. The bar was empty of the canine units or their equivalents in this universe. Red assumed it had to do with Boss nearly killing Doggo. However a few regulars were there staring at him wide eyed. Punk hamster was pretending not to look at him while big mouth and the drunken bunny’s staring was blatantly obvious. The red bird and fish shifted uncomfortably glancing at him from the corner of their eyes. Red sighed. What the fuck was the big deal?

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,”He growled underneath his breath.  He couldn’t help but notice how much _brighter_ the bar was. Or the fact that Grilby was bright ass orange. It was more than a little distracting. The fire elemental was silent, cleaning the same glass over and over eyeing him over his glasses.

“Mustard,” Red said gruffly ignoring the stares. Grillby paused before ducking under the bar and pulling out a bottle of mustard. Ahh. Now that was the stuff.

  
***

_**EDGE** _

Despicable was one word to describe it. Disgusting another. Edge’s very short patience was shortening. The town was so bright and cheerful it made him want to vomit. Monsters were going about their business with no magic or guard up (incase of an attack), there were no defenses visible at all on any of the monsters he came across. The doors of the homes were unlocked, houses were cheerfully decorated in strange wreaths and colors, particularly HIS house which was decorated in colored _lights._

There was no graffiti, there was none of the lower, weaker monsters hiding, and there were no fortified homes or traps to stop looters, thieves, and murderers. The whole situation unnerved him. Like an itch he couldn’t scratch. How did these monsters _survive?_ Was the royal guard in this universe _that_ good at their jobs, or perhaps less corrupt?

Edge prided himself in being ready for anything but this place just wasn’t something he could have possibly been prepared for. It was like some deranged childhood fantasy. Monsters just going about their business and- and getting along. It was perfect. _Too perfect_ . A cleverly designed trap to lure monsters into a false sense of security. Edge wouldn’t be swayed. He _knew_ what monsters were capable of behind the friendly smiles and gentle looks. He’d seen time and time again the ugly truth that lurked within the souls of monsters. Cruelty. Evil. Greed. Bloodlust. Even in his own soul, he knew it to be true. No one could be trusted. Made out of love, hope, and compassion, _his ass_.

“Hey! You’re the one who nearly killed Doggo!” A shrill voice begged to be silenced behind him. Edge turned sharply, a red sharp bone materializing in his hand instantly. It was a bunny monster, one who in his world had long been dead. He had white fur and a gray shirt. Papyrus vaguely recognized him as the bunny who often watched the female bunny and her younger brother from across the street. _Pervert._

In his world, this particular monster had been killed by Greater dog for not paying his gambling debt to him. Outright murder was technically illegal in his world, but, when it was a member of the royal guard committing the crimes, well, people tended to look the other way.

“I’m only disappointed I didn’t finish the job,” Edge drawled a smug smirk creeping across his face. The bunny monster looked taken aback.

“What kind of person are you!?” The bunny said taking a step back. _Good. He should be afraid._

“The kind who kills first and asks questions later.” Edge felt his red eye lights begin to glow. His bones were singing with the promise of EXP. He craved the rush of the kill and the fill of execution points, more LOVE. But this wasn’t a battle. This insignificant rabbit was not a threat or a challenge.

Edge was a royal guardsman. Captain of the royal guard. He had standards. He needed to. _Someone_ needed to. He wasn’t going to off this monster simply because the monster was annoying.

The rabbit monster’s eyes widened in fear and he stood frozen. “Y-you-” He stuttered taking a hesitant step back.

Edge felt his hands tremble slightly. When _was_ the last time he had EXP? At least a week, and it was _right there_. Free for the taking. He could feel the familiar excitement growing, the ache of need rushing through him. It clawed at him. He needed- **NO**. He was a royal guardsman. He had honor. He grit his teeth.

“Get the hell out of here before I dust you,” Edge snapped.

He watched as the bunny yelled and ran. Edge let the bone in his hand disappear and turned away. He didn’t usually spare his opponents but could this feeble monster really be counted as an opponent? He refused to turn into _that_ kind of monster. The kind of monster who found any excuse to kill someone just to sate their EXP cravings. The kind of monster who was more animal than person shaking with the need and craving, killing anyone just for another hit of that sweet sweet EXP. He knew how dangerously high his own LOVE was, that he couldn’t afford to- he didn’t have time for this.

Edge let out a slow breath. He covered his face with his palms and took in another deep breath. His bones ached and his mind screamed at the denied EXP. He shook his head. He needed to focus. He didn’t have time for _this._ He could control it. He had to.

He had much surveying of this new world to do and didn’t have the time to entertain the invalids of this world or adhere to his body’s insignificant cravings. He began walking away again when he heard a sharp scream. Turning quickly he saw the bunny standing frozen, a long thin white bone lodged into his chest before he exploded into dust. A part of him mourned the loss of EXP that could have been his but he pushed that thought into the back of his mind and quickly ducked behind a tree and looked for the murderer as stealthily as possible.

Edge knew this world was too good to be true. Of course it was. Monsters getting along; it never could happen. Listening intently Edge was disappointed to hear and see nothing.  No one crept from behind a tree or stood up from behind a rock. No footsteps to be heard or shadows to be seen. Edge waited and waited but there was no one there but him and a pile of dust. It was as if the murderer has vanished into thin air. Edge’s eyes narrowed. Well he did know at least _one_ monster who could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, minor character death, mentions of addiction, a bit of domestic violence as well. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the hits and kudos!!! It means a lot ot me. I actually had to cut this chapter in two because it was getting quite long so maybe I'll post the second half on tuesday or something. *shrug*
> 
> Also I don't really think Underfell being a mirror image/flip of Undertale is technically accurate but I feel like I didn't torture [Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geSgCh8E3ck/) enough this chapter and I laugh maniacally at the thought of him accidentally teleporitng into giant snow poffs. Poor Red.


	3. Condiments anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Red and Sans bond and Edge laughs at my hopes and dreams of him growing as a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is technically the second half of chapter 2. I'm not exactly happy with the way it came out, feels a little slow, but, *shrug*
> 
> Warnings: My bad attempt at Sans type of humor.

***

PAPYRUS

 “Sans, I still don't understand how Red disappeared like that,” Papyrus said following his shorter, older brother to Grillby’s. “Is it like you pranking through time and space?” They had been searching for Edge for about an hour now with no luck. Edge was fast, and had seemed to cover his footprints in the snow. Some of the townsfolk had seen him, but they had given the dangerous looking skeleton a wide birth. The brothers had agreed they should go to Grillby’s and get Red home and heal his arm once and for all.

 “Probably like that Paps,” Sans said with a shrug.

 “Healing and now disappearing. I wonder why their magic is so different from ours Sans?” Papyrus made a face at the bar’s door before sighing and pulling it open.

 “Yeah, they seem to have a Skele-TON of differences from us,” Sans agreed with a grin.

 “SANS!” Papyrus yelled as the two walked into Grillby’s.  Red visibly jumped at Papyrus’s yelling dropping a bottle of mustard. His red eyelights had shrunk and he gripped his jacket tightly. Red eyeing them, slowly picked his bottle back up. Red relaxed back into his stool nursing what appeared to be his fourth bottle of mustard when he saw that it was not Edge but Papyrus who had yelled.

 “Red! That cannot be healthy!” Papyrus lectured gesturing at the mustard bottles.

 “So?” Red drawled raising a browbone.

 “So! that’s a lot of mustard in such a short time- _wait is it spiked!?_ IT IS. Red! You’re injured and in need of healing, you shouldn’t be getting intoxicated!” Papyrus huffed crossing his arms. He could smell alcohol coming off the short scarred skeleton in waves. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

 “Didja find boss?” Red asked ignoring Papyrus. Papyrus felt his eye socket twitch. He knew Red could hear him! He had been told his voice was quite loud by several monsters.

 “No. Surprisingly there was _not_ a trail of injured monsters or monster dust to follow like I thought,” Sans drawled contempt thick in his voice. Red smothered a laugh into his mustard.

 "That _is_ surprising. Suppose he couldn’t _mustard_ the intent to harm this time.”

 Sans froze looking at his counterpart whose red eyes were gleaming. An easy smile quickly formed on Sans’s face.

 “Still we couldn’t _ketchup_ to him,” Sans said.

 “NYAH!?” Papyrus yelled. “Oh, my stars. Sans, Red, no.” Papyrus covered his face with his palms.

 "I know how much you _relish_ the idea of ketchuping to him,” Red said with a wink. Sans grinned.

 “It definitely is a _pickle_ of a situation,” Sans sighed dramatically. Red snorted.

 “Hope you aren’t _bunning_ too bad.” Red grinned.

 “Sans! Red! For the love of the angel please stop!” Papyrus groaned.

 “I _mayo_ not know what to do when we find him.” Sans said taking the seat next to Red, Grillby sliding over a ketchup bottle.

 “You _butter_ think of something,” Red grinned.

 “Stop! Stop! Stop!” Papyrus yelled stomping his foot. Both Red and Sans broke into laughter. Papyrus refused to smile. It would only encourage them. It wasn’t funny. None of this was funny!

 “Nyeh heh heh,” Papyrus laughed softly despite himself.

 “SANS!” A shrill voice yelled as the door to Grillby’s burst off its hinges. Red jumped his mustard sailing over his shoulder and onto the floor again. Papyrus blinked at Edge. That was quite impressive. He wasn’t sure he had ever been able to kick down a door. The bar patrons gasped and backed away as the tall skeleton walked in his red eyes glowing with murderous intent.

 Wowie, Edge sure was strong when he was - oh dear, he looked very mad. Red looked frozen and his sockets were wide. Sweat began to appear at the top of his skull. “B-boss?”

 Grillby let out a dejected sigh at the broken door and inched back from the bar some eying the angry and deranged skeleton that marched into his bar.

 “Sans him? Or Sans me?” Sans asked raising a brow bone as Edge stomped in. " _Taco’bout_ confusing.”

 “OH MY GOD SANS!” Papyrus yelled.  If looks could kill, Papyrus was sure Sans would be dust. Luckily, they could not and the great Papyrus was here to defuse any murderous actions Edge may have.

“ ** _Red._** ” Edge snarled, his crimson eyes boring into Sans. Sans stared back not looking away with a smirk.

 “Y-yeah B-boss?” Red asked softly, sweat pouring down his skull. Edge tore his eyelights away from Sans and gave Red an intense glare making the shorter skeleton sweat even more. Edge then frowned and his expression became unreadable.

 “You didn’t heal? You’re HP-” Edge paused and scowled as if remembering they were in a room full of very frightened bar patrons. “Come on!” Edge said. It sounded like a request to Papyrus but Edge’s hand shot out and grabbed the back of Red’s hoodie pulling him sharply.

 “Ah! Shit! Boss, I’m coming!” Red yelled stumbling trying to keep up with the taller skeleton.

 Edge quickly and non- to gently pulled Red out of the gaping maw that was once Grillby’s front door. Grillby shot Papyrus and Sans a concerned look. Papyrus cleared his throat.

 “These are our, um, cousins! Yes, our cousins from Hotland,” Papyrus announced.

 “As you can see they’re a little _hot_ headed,” Sans said with a wink.

 “Sans!” Papyrus groaned.

"You can put his drinks, and the door on my tab Grillbz. Paps and I need to make sure they’re uh cooled down,” Sans said. Papyrus gave Sans an anxious look as they made their way back to the house. Surely Red and Edge had gone there?

 “Sans I’m worried for Red. Edge is a little. . .” Papyrus said and paused.  “Extreme?”

 “Me too,” Sans admitted softly and they walked in silence to their home. With a sigh Sans pulled the front door open. The other pair of brothers were arguing quite loudly. Papyrus wasn’t sure if he was relieved or even more worried.

 “At least I didn’t kick down a friggin’ door like some _homicidal maniac-_ ”

“You’ve ignored your injuries! You’re at _half_ health Sans! And your solution is to go to the bar and get drunk? What the fuck is wrong with you!”

 “I’m not drunk! And maybe if _you_ didn’t break my fucking arm-”

 “I’ll break your fucking _skull-”_

 “Stop it!” Papyrus yelled. Both brothers turned and stared at him. Red had the decency to look ashamed and he looked down at his sneakers. Edge just stared at Papyrus as if he was an insect. Papyrus felt Sans’s magic stir next to him anxiously.

 “ _You_ broke Red’s arm, Edge?” Papyrus said feeling his soul sink with disappointment.

 “Oh, don’t give me _that_ look,” Edge snapped. “I don’t care what you think of me. He _deserved_ it.” Edge crossed his arms and leaned against the wall looking away from them angrily.

 Papyrus felt a bitter taste in his mouth and shook his head. He was the great Papyrus. Edge was clearly in a very bad place to think that such violence was acceptable or ever deserved. But Papyrus was not going to judge. He was going to help Edge. Helping Edge, well, that meant helping Red too. It was a win-win and he was very great and surely capable of saving Edge and Red both, from Edge.

 “You’re at half health?” Sans asked Red quietly.

“I’m fine,” Red snapped. Papyrus checked him.

 

***SANS (01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100)**

* **LV 2 ATK 2 DEF 1 HP 0.5/ 1**

***He dares you to try and attack him.**

* **You are very worried about him.**

 

 Papyrus sucked in a breath. 0.5 HP was not good. He wasn’t sure what all those strange numbers meant by his name, but as his Sans didn’t have them he could only assume they meant that Red was a different version of Sans. Which of course, he already knew.

 “Don’t check me,” Red said gruffly seeming to sink into his coat. Papyrus sighed. It was rude to check other monsters, but, it had to be done.

“Red, you need to heal,” Papyrus found himself saying.

 “I told you, I’m fine,” Red snapped.

 “You’re an irresponsible lazyass,” Edge snapped and he closed the distance between himself and Red so fast that Papyrus was curious if Edge also had the ability to ‘disappear’ like Red did.

 “Ah, Boss what-” Red yelled and he made a distressed squeak as Edge stood before Red grabbing his upper arm. “Ow! You fucking asshole what are you doing!?”

 “What _you_ should have done hours ago,” Edge growled. Red eyes widened and one of his pupils disappeared the other red one standing out.

 “Boss! Don’t! Don’t touch my arm! Get off me, you jackass!” Red said and he yelped as he tried to pull out of Edge’s grasp. Red snarled and began kicking Edge in his left femur repeatedly. Papyrus winced at a particularly sharp kick that made Edge growl and slam Red against the wall.

 “Stop it!” Edge yelled and Red’s soul turned blue. Red froze looking utterly confused. Edge paused momentarily and glanced at Sans who had his hand stretched out. Papyrus sucked in a breath. Why was Sans helping Edge by using a blue attack?

 Red’s sockets were wide and he shot Sans a look of betrayal.  Papyrus cringed. _It was for Red’s own good, right? Edge was trying to help Red, right?_ Red yelled out a slew of swears that made Papyrus blush. Bones certainly didn’t belong _there,_ although he’d have to give Red credit for creativity.

 Edge pulled Red’s jacket off. Red looked much smaller without it. His ribs could be seen through the red sweatshirt, and there was what looked to be a black collar around his neck. It looked like a dog’s collar.

 “Get the fuck off me!” Red snarled. Edge ignored him pulling his left sweatshirt sleeve up over the break making Red hiss with pain. Papyrus winced in sympathy staring at the snapped ulna. Edge gripped above the break causing Red to yelp and his body jerked in pain. Red growled and pulled trying to get away. He didn’t get very far. His soul was still blue and being held firmly down by Sans.

 “Sans! You asshole! W-what are you- Stop it! Boss don’t-”

 “Shut up whelp!” Edge yelled. “On the count of three I’m going to set the bone. You’re an idiot, you know the bone needs to be set for you to heal.”

 “Boss _please_ don’t-”

 “One.”

  **SNAP**.

 Papyrus gasped and closed his eyes as Red let out a horrible scream. That wasn’t to the count of three at all. When Papyrus opened his eyes Red had quieted and slumped dead weight against his brother’s chest. Red murmured something softly into his brother’s armor before his sockets closed. Papyrus figured Red’s low HP combined with the pain and the spiked mustard was too much for him.

“You’re alright,” Edge said in almost a whisper. It was surprisingly gentle seeing as it came from Edge. Edge held his brother with one arm, the other was occupied by still firmly gripping the broken ulna, setting it. Sans was next to Edge with the first aid kit and began to help Edge wrap the wound. When did Sans go get the first aid? _Sans was so cool._

 “I-is Red okay?” Papyrus asked softly.

 “Passed out,” Edge said shortly.

 “He’ll be okay bro. The arm needed to be set, there was no avoiding it,” Sans said scratching the back of his skull. Sans gave Papyrus a smile but Papyrus could tell it was fake. “Now he can heal properly. Once he wakes up we’ll get him some food and he should be golden.”

 Papyrus nodded, feeling unsure.

 “No Sans, he’ll be _Red_.” Papyrus said with a worried smile. _Nervousness made him say it._ Sans looked like Gyftmas had come early. Papyrus could have sworn his eyelights formed stars for a few seconds.

 “Oh my god, bro! That’s hilarious!”

 “Well I am very great. I can be humorous too,” Papyrus said clearing his throat trying to sound more confident than he felt.

 “Bro, you mean _humerus_!” Sans said with a wink.

“Ugh,” Edge groaned. “All of you are terrible. Unconscious lazy asses included,” Edge snapped and he stood up holding Red almost bridal style. He carried his brother to the living room and gently laid him on the couch, taking care to not jostle the broken arm in its makeshift cast.

 Papyrus couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to see Edge look almost worried about his brother. Papyrus knew there was good in this darker version of himself. He knew he shouldn’t say anything, but, good behavior should be encouraged, right? This was a pivotal time in Edge’s life. He was in a new place and at a place he could question his world views and make changes, Edge could grow as a person!

 “Edge, I just wanted to say that I think it’s really good of you to take care of your brother like this,” Papyrus said beaming. Edge shot Papyrus a sour look.

 “I broke his arm in the first place,” Edge snapped.

 "Yes, well…  but-but- you are correcting it,” Papyrus said trying to stay positive. It really shouldn’t be so difficult to give praise. Why was Edge making it difficult?

 “Tch!” Edge scowled looking like he had been insulted. “Because I need him to heal faster so I can interrogate the little shit about that monster who died!” Edge yelled and he crossed his arms giving the floor a mutinous look. Papyrus’s soul froze.

 “Monster who died?” Papyrus echoed softly. “A monster is dead?”

 “Who?” Sans demanded.

 “I saw a rabbit monster murdered by a bone attack by the ruins. The monster who did the killing vanished without a trace. I’m thinking teleportation. I can’t even take myself seriously entertaining the idea it was _your_ Sans. I mean, come on look at him,” Edge said staring at Papyrus before giving Sans a look of utter contempt. Sans frowned at him. “So that leaves only one other suspect.”

 “Um, you?” Sans suggested his sockets narrowed. Papyrus winced and swallowed hard.

 “If I killed someone, believe me, I’d take credit. The lazy ass,” Edge said gesturing to the unconscious Red, “almost never kills. When he can actually manage to summon magic, he hits fucking hard. I want to know why he killed this time. So, no, Papyrus I wasn’t being ‘nice’ or ‘a good brother’ or ‘righting my wrong deeds’.” Edge’s red eyes flashed darkly, “I’m helping Red to earn enough trust for him to be honest with me about that monster’s murder. It’s called manipulation.”

 Papyrus looked away feeling like a rock in his stomach was sinking further and further. _It’s not true._ Papyrus took a deep breath. _You can’t fake concern like that, right? He didn’t have to be so gentle when Red was unconscious if he was trying to manipulate him, right? Red would have had no idea._

 “If that’s true Edge, then I feel sorry for you,” Papyrus said shaking his head. Edge looked utterly confused.

 " ** _What_?** ” Edge hissed.

 Papyrus shook his head again. He needed to clear his head. Edge was in need of _so_ much help, but, a monster was dead. Papyrus’s soul ached. He needed to report the murder to Undyne. The family would need consoling. The town needed to mourn, a valued member was gone. Papyrus wasn’t sure which member of the rabbit monsters had passed, as there were many rabbit monsters in Snowdin. He was sure after talking to neighbors, one would be mentioned to be missing. Papyrus’s soul sank even further. This was terrible.

 There was a murderer loose and he was certain it was not Red.  Undyne was trying to find the human, but Papyrus would have to try and find her. He did hope telling her the human was wearing a tutu had been a good idea. He didn’t actually _want_ her to capture the human after all but he still felt very bad for lying. But a monster was dead, he had to find her and tell her. It was much more important than her plans to capture the human.

 “Sorry for me!?” Edge growled interrupting Papyrus’s thoughts, “Why would you feel sorry for me? Shouldn’t you feel sorry for him!?” Edge snapped pointing at Red.

 “No, sorry for you,” Papyrus said softly. Papyrus turned to Sans. “I need to report this to Undyne.”

 “Bro, wait, come on, you don’t have to be the one to do that,” Sans said looking concerned. Papyrus forced a smile.

 "No, it’s fine Sans. I can find her faster than anyone, I’ll be home in a few hours,” Papyrus said quickly and he walked out the door.

***

sans

 “You know,” Sans drawled shoving his hands in his jacket pockets the moment the door closed behind Papyrus, “It takes a lot to get my brother to be disappointed in someone.” Edge rolled his eye lights.

 “Does it?” Edge drawled and his eyelights flickered past Sans and he gasped, “By the stars! Sans look!” Edge said pointing over Sans’s shoulder. Warily Sans glanced over to seeing absolutely nothing.

 “What...I don’t-”

 “It’s the fuck I give about what you and your brother think of me! But where is Sans? It’s not there! _nothing’s there_! What could this mean?”

 Sans scowled at the taller skeleton who gave him a shit eating grin. San’s took a deep breath and smiled. He stepped toward the taller skeleton.

 “Look let’s get things _straight edge_. You can be a dick. I can’t stop that. But I don’t like you, I don’t forgive you for what you did to Papyrus this morning, I don’t want you here, and I’d prefer you go back to whatever hell that spawned you.” Sans’s smile widened and Edge scowled down at him.

 “Was that a fucking _pun_!?” Edge demanded. Sans merely grinned and shrugged.

“Since I don’t ever, really, get that lucky you’re probably gonna be here for a while so let’s lay down some ground rules. You ever touch my brother again or break another one of _your_ brother’s bones and, well, buddy,” San’s felt his eyelights go out,

 

“ **Y** **o u r  g o i n g  t o  h a v e  a  b a d   t i m e.** ”

 

Edge for a moment, looked completely caught off guard. Actually, the tall skeleton had stiffened and flinched, taking a step back from the shorter skeleton. Sans raised a browbone at the reaction. He didn’t think he’d spook the asshole, but apparently, he did. Interesting, he’d have to remember that. Edge quickly recovered and his shocked features shifted back to his usual scowl.

 “A threat? Really? That was pathetic,” Edge drawled his sockets narrowing.

 “I think of it as more of a prediction, actually,” Sans drawled his eyelights reappearing and he gave the taller skeleton a wink. Edge gave him a murderous look, but gave no other reply. Maybe he was still spooked?

 “Well I’m bone tired. Think I’m going to crash. There’s blankets and pillows in the hall closet, you can sleep on the living room floor,” Sans drawled his smile widening. He didn’t feel comfortable sleeping with his brother’s murder happy alternate in the house but he wasn't sure he had much of a choice with how tired his bones felt. He never seemed to have much energy. He wondered if this was a trait he and Red shared?

 “The floor?” Edge hissed looking positively outraged. “That is unacceptable. I’m taking Papyrus’s room!” He snapped and Sans sighed as he watched the taller skeleton stomp up the stairs and into his brother’s room slamming the door. _Choose your battles Sans, let it go._  Whelp, at least this meant Edge wouldn’t murder Red in the night. Or at least he probably wouldn’t.

  _Great._

 He supposed he’d take the floor next to Red and Papyrus could have his bed. He teleported upstairs to grab two blankets and blipped back down. He walked into the living room and looked at his counterpart. The sharp jagged fangs. The red eyelights gone, sockets closed. The little scrapes and scars on his bones. Even unconscious Red looked tense. His phalanges were digging into the couch and his shoulders were stiff. What kind of world had these two come from? What kind of world could make a version of Papyrus like _that._ A version of himself like _this?_

 Not a very happy one, in Sans’s opinion.  How could it be? Sans looked away; it was rude to stare, even if Red was sleeping. He sighed before covering Red with a blanket. How did these two even get here? He had only ever theorized about alternate timelines, never mind how one would travel from one dimension or timeline to another. This definitely didn’t mean good things for the timestream. Sans didn’t want to even check. Did the anomaly bring them here? Was their world destroyed and they somehow ended up here? Sans covered his face. Too much to think about. Too much to worry about.  Nothing good was going to come from this.

*******

**R** e ~~T **sA**~~ G **.** _D_ **.** _ **W**_ **-**

**...**

**_~~W.D. GASTER~~ _ **

Patience.

Patience is a virtue. Patience is a trait needed for science, you see. Hypotheses, testing, trial, and error. These require patience. But I’m sick of being patient. I’ve been patient for _So. Long._

You were never patient, were you?

 I didn’t think so. You’re such a mess, how do you even stand to look at yourself?

 My patience is about to be rewarded. I’ve spent so long putting the pieces of myself back together. I’m incomplete. Data is missing. Parts are gone. The parts that aren’t gone are insufficient.

 You see the parts I’ve found are broken; **-I _c_ a**n’t **~~g~~** ~~et t~~ he _pie ~~c~~_ ** ~~es o~~ _f_ m** e to **fit b _a_ c**k _to_ **ge ~~t~~** ~~he~~ **r.-** The puzzle pieces are stretched, torn, changed. They **_won’t_** fit. They **_can’t_** fit. I’m something new.

 They will put me back together. They will make me whole. Experiments S-4 and  P-7. But they are not enough. I need _more._ I think, ‘Red’ and ‘Edge’ will work nicely, don’t you? We’ll call them UFS-4 and UFP-7. You know what?  USS-4 and USP-7 might be needed as well. I don’t know about SFS-4 and SFP-7 you know their situation is...unique. The last time we went there it ended. . .poorly. Data was lost. We will leave them. But the rest….

 Don’t give me _that_ look. They are insignificant. All of the S-4’s and P-7’s in all of the universes. They are nothing. They are expendable. Experiments never meant to see the light of day, each and every one in every single universe.

  _ ~~“~~_ ** _ ~~01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00111111~~_** ”

Except that one! _Do not_ speak of that ridiculous excuse of a universe. - **W** ~~e~~ **do.** _n_ ** ~~ot~~.-** speak of that one. It is one of infinity and is meaningless. Like you.

 I’m talking too much. I never talk this much. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to talk with my own mouth you know. Or form a coherent thought without you. And it’s _their_ fault. I take a deep breath and stare ahead. Stare at them. S-4 slumped against the foot of a green couch. UFS-4 who they have dubbed as ‘Red’ slowly waking.

 He looks directly at me, one single eyelight red and glowing. I stare back, and smile.

 Soon.

 Soon I will consume you one by one and become whole.

_**~~WhOlE~~ ** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [???????](https://lingojam.com/englishtobinary)
> 
>  
> 
> Doctor[ G](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68wk6m05ojw) makes his debut as confusing as possible. 
> 
> Guys, guys I tried desperately to get Wingdings in here! It did not work >.>
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who has kudo'd and commented!!! It keeps me writing ;) (And updating early)


	4. Everyone needs their own personal douchebag jar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Red eats Papyrus's spaghetti, Papyrus puts his foot down on Edge's rudeness, and Sans has some memories better left un-remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! So this is like 95 percent dialogue and no action. Whoops. What little action there is, is Edge being his ususal violent self. In other words Red has a bad day. 
> 
> Also if you look closely rumors say there are specs of plot.
> 
> Also, also, This was really long. I tried to find a place to break it up to shorten it, but it disrupted the flow. I still might throw up a smaller chapter mid-week because I feel like a week wait is too long, but we will see! Im uh...im catching up to my buffer ;) I gotta write more!

***

PAPYRUS

“But Undyne!” A very distressed Papyrus ducked under the low lip of a cavern that the boisterous captain of the royal guard had charged into roaring a battle cry. Papyrus quickened his pace trying to keep up, Undyne’s battle cry echoing around him off the walls.

“Papyrus I won't stop. You gotta keep up! I know I’m close to the human!” Undyne growled her armor jingling as she jogged.

“While that is a very valid point Undyne, I have important news, terrible news,” Papyrus ducked following the fish monster further into the cavern. This enclosed space did not seem made for tall skeletons at all! “News that you really need to hear.” Papyrus finished.

Undyne let out a disappointed grunt looking around the small enclosed space as Papyrus caught up to her. The cave had led to a small ‘room’. It was empty and not very spacious. Glowing mushrooms illuminated the empty cavern.

“I know the human came in here! I saw them! Where are they!?” Undyne growled. She hurled a blue spear at the cavern wall in anger. It stuck to the wall and bounced.

“The human is very clever Undyne!” Papyrus offered sympathetically, patting her on the shoulder. “However since they have escaped, and it is nearly midnight, might I be able to tell you the terrible news?”

Undyne cursed under her breath. “That cowardly human! When I get ahold of them I’m going to break their neck!”

“Or perhaps offer a hug of acceptance?” Papyrus said with a wince. Undyne’s good eye narrowed at him and she sighed loudly.

“What's the news Paps?” Undyne asked letting her magic dissipate walking with the skeleton out of the small cave. Papyrus stopped, his eyelights looking down.

“A monster was...one of the monsters in Snowdin was -was killed,” Papyrus said softly. Undyne seemed to freeze, her yellow eye bulging. “They were… all thats left is dust.” Papyrus said closing his eyes.

“Who?” Undyne said her voice vibrating with rage.

“It was Ace Rabbit,” Papyrus said voice cracking. “I was made aware of the murder by my _cousin_ from hotland. He had been in the area when it happened. I went out to find out who it was and- his family...the funeral is- I gave them condolence spaghetti!” Papyrus’s tearful ramblings grew silent.

“Stars, he was only just out of stripes, he was just a kid! That disgusting human is gonna pay for this!”Undyne howled in rage her whole body trembling.

“It- it wasn’t the human!” Papyrus said quickly. Undyne gave Papyrus a skeptical look clenching her fists.

“My cousin, said it was a monster,” Papyrus added wiping his sockets.

"Why would a monster do _that_ ? A monster would never kill their own! You know who kills their own? Humans. You know who kills monsters? **_Humans._ ** ” Undyne growled. “It had to be the human.”

Papyrus shook his head. “Undyne, you’ve been chasing the human all day, it couldn’t have been them,” He reasoned. Undyne fell quiet.

“Did your-” Undyne started and she frowned squinting at Papyrus. “You never told me you and Sans had a cousin,” Undyne said tilting her head at him.

"Two actually. They’re um, staying for a little while. There a little eccentric,” Papyrus said scratching the back of his skull.

“Right,” Undyne said tilting her head giving him a thoughtful look. “Did your cousin see the ‘monster’ who did this?” Papyrus could practically hear the air quotes around the word monster.

“No, but he did say that the monster used um, bone magic,” Papyrus said quietly.

“Isn’t that a skeleton monster thing?” Undyne said her brow furrowing. Papyrus gave a quick nod. Undyne frowned.

“Geeze Paps there’s not many skeleton monsters in the underground. I mean, I’ve only met two you and Sans.” Undyne said and she paused looking disturbed. “Maybe. . .three? I think that doctor mighta been a skeleton,” Undyne said under her breath Papyrus tilted his head curiously.

“A doctor? Like Doctor Alphys?” Papyrus asked. Undyne's eye widened and she shivered. “Nothing like Alphys.” She crossed her arms as if cold. “I don’t really remember him anyway. It's nothing. I’ll look into it, tomorrow Paps." Undyne said frowning at the ground. Papyrus gave her a worried look. He was no stranger to things not quite remembered. It's just usually _Sans_ had this look, not Undyne. Perhaps there was a case of amnesia hitting the underground? He would have to investigate.

"You should get back home it's late and if there really is a monster who’s killing other monsters it’s probably a good idea to stay inside at night,” Undyne said interrupting his thoughts.

“I agree! Stay safe Undyne!” Papyrus said. Undyne gave him a half smirk.

“Always do punk!”

 

***

 **Red**.

 _What the actual fuck?_ Red rubbed his eyes staring at the corner of the living room. He could have sworn he saw two white eyelights staring at him with a deranged grin. Which was admittedly mild for a nightmare, but he wasn’t so sure it was, in fact, a nightmare. Red took in a sharp breath and looked around but no one was there. Well, except for Sans slumped against the front of the couch fast asleep. Heh. Red smiled softly. _didn’t take you for a worrier, Sans._

“Oh good, you’re awake!”

Red nearly screamed as Papyrus burst into the room holding. . . was that a plate of spaghetti? Who the fuck makes spaghetti at the crack of dawn? It had to be early morning judging by the artificial lights outside the window. And what was _wrong_ with the spaghetti? Were the noodles supposed to be curled and _black_ ? Did Papyrus get cooking lessons from Catty and Bratty!? They sold literal garbage that looked better than this.

"Um...thanks?” Red said taking the plate feeling as if it might bite him. Papyrus beamed at him as if he had just told him it was a masterpiece. Red still couldn’t get over Papyrus at all. He was -  he was such an unbelievable dork. The outfit, the genuine smiles, the optimism, and now the spaghetti. Red felt his grin twitch into a real one. It was fuckin’ adorable.

“Your welcome! You need to gain your strength back after all,” Papyrus said happily.

“It looks uh, it looks unbelievable,” Red said, experimentally poking a noodle with his fork. He didn’t lie, it definitely was unbelievable; unbelivably bad.

“Of course it does! I, Master Chef Papyrus prepared it!” Papyrus said. Red’s grin widened. Boss and he were _so_ different, but _that_ was the same. They both had an ego the size of the underground. With a shrug Red took a bite.

 _Oh sweet mustard on a dog this is the worst thing I’ve ever fucking tasted._ Red felt his sockets burn with unshed tears as he forced himself to swallow. Papyrus practically squealed with glee. Red coughed into his fist.

“Its. delicious.” _I’m dying._ “Could I have some water to wash it down?” _To get the unholy taste of  pure unadulterated spaghetti ash off my tongue?_

“Oh! Of course!” Papyrus ran to the kitchen. Red teleported to the back of Grillby’s bar dumping the contents of the plate into the dumpster. He teleported back to the couch with his empty plate and sighed hearing Papyrus still in the kitchen.

 _"_ Heh, didn’t know you were such a sweetheart Red,” A voice said besides him. Red nearly screamed for the second time that morning staring at an amused looking Sans. Sans was now seated on the cushion next to him, smirking at him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Red growled. Sans winked at him. “I’m still mad at you, ya asshole.” Red said as Papyrus came back in with a glass of water and gasped.

“NO ONE’S EVER FINISHED MY SPAGHETTI BEFORE! RED, YOU ARE TRULY A LOVER OF FINE ITALIAN CUISINE! FEAR NOT! FOR I WILL MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU EVERYDAY!” Papyrus cheered with more enthusiasm than Red had ever seen.

 _Please,_ **_no_** _._

“Oh heh, thanks buddy…” Red choked out taking the water and chugging it. It didn’t help get the taste of bad choices and burnt starch off his tongue, but it was better than nothing.

“How’s the arm?” Sans drawled lazily slumping into the cushion next to Red. Red moved it experimentally. No pain. He hesitantly pulled the makeshift cast off. Just a faint red line across his ulna of where the break had been. _Weird._

“It’s healed,” Red said shortly, trying to keep the frown off his face. _How?_

“Wowie! My cooking skills are even better than I thought! To have been able to heal you fully with one plate of spaghetti is an amazing feat I did not know I possessed.” Papyrus gasped his cheeks flushing orange. Red frowned. Yeah, there was no way one bite of _that_ mess had healed a broken arm. It wasn’t like anyone in the house had healing magic either. Well besides him. _What the fuck?_

“You are finally awake.”

Red cringed at the sound of Edge’s voice. The tall menacing skeleton was standing in the doorway hands at his hips. Red hadn’t even heard Boss come in.

“Edge! You have returned from your walk,” Papyrus said, all smiles. Red wasn’t sure how Papyrus was immune to the aura of anger and violence Boss was giving off. Red and Sans certainly weren’t. Sans had bristled and Red felt himself begin to sweat. Papyrus however, beamed at Edge as if Edge was an old friend he hadn’t seen in years. Apparently the two younger siblings had been up for awhile now.

Edge’s eyelights landed on Papyrus giving him a look of contempt. Papyrus however, seemed oblivious. “I have made spaghetti if you would like some.” Papyrus said with a smile. Red choked. Oh stars. He’d _pay_ to see Boss eat some of that.

“Perhaps later,” Edge said tilting his head to the side. He looked curious. Good. Maybe he’d try a bite.

“It was really good Boss,” Red said trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. He knew how much Boss liked spaghetti and if he could get him to take a bite it’d be priceless. Then again, he didn’t want poor Papyrus to hear the brutal truth about his spaghetti that Boss would no doubt give him.

“Shut up whelp!” Edge growled and he stepped forward grabbing Red by the front of his sweatshirt pulling him up so there was nothing underneath his feet. “Why’d you do it!?”

“B-boss! Do what!?” Red yelped. _Fuck, what’d I do now!?_

“You know _what_ , whelp.” Boss growled and he slammed Red into the nearest wall.

_Ow._

“Fuck, Boss! I didn’t do nothin! I sw-swear!”

“STOP, STOP, STOP!” Papyrus yelled his cheekbones seeming to turn orange with anger and he was stomping his foot. “That is no way to treat your brother, Edge!” Edge looked over his shoulder giving Papyrus a stony glare. Papyrus crossed his arms. Edge slowly began to smirk.

“You mean like this?” Edge drawled pulling Red back and slamming him to the wall again. _AH fuck!_

“Augh!!” Red hissed and he grimaced in pain.

“Yes. Yes that.” Papyrus said his cheekbones puffed out. He was pouting. _It’d be fucking adorable if the room wasn’t spinning._ Red thought. Edge’s smirk twisted.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Edge asked nastily eyeing Papyrus.

“Edge.” Sans said sharply, but Papyrus seemed to brighten.

"Well I did have an idea, actually! Let me see if I can find it.” Papyrus announced to the two Underfell brothers shock. Edge froze still holding his brother against the wall. Papyrus began rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen to Red and Edge’s surprise and Red’s growing anxiety. Red felt his soul begin to flutter with nervousness. Did this innocent version of his brother actually have _tools_ for punishment? Was the orange eyed creampuff actually going to try to hurt his brother?

Red couldn’t picture it at all. Papyrus seemed incapable of that kind of anger or violence. Edge just looked curious, if not a little impressed. Finally pulling out a mason jar Papyrus grinned widely. The jar had a few gold pieces inside it and written on the jar was “Swear Jar”. _Oh  my fucking stars I should have known better._ Red choked down a laugh.

Papyrus crossed out the word “Swear” with a permanent marker and wrote “Violence” above the crossed out word. “When you hurt someone you’ll have to pay the violence jar.” Papyrus announced beaming. Sans looked flustered, Edge stared at the jar incredulously, and Red burst into laughter.

“I don’t think that’s gonna work bro,” Sans said gently.

“Nonsense, it always works,” Papyrus said earnestly. “You hardly swear anymore brother!” Sans’s cheeks went blue at that and he scratched the back of his skull.

“Yeah, but, in order for the jar to work the person has to actually _pay_ it. I don’t think Edge is gonna,” Sans said. Red’s laughter dissolved into what was completely and in no uncertain terms NOT giggling and eventual snorts.

“I will do no such ridiculous thing,” Edge agreed with Sans. Red smirked his eyelights falling on the jar. Red supposed he could help this world’s Papyrus out. The idea of Boss’s personal douchebag jar amused him just a _little_ too much.

“Why not Boss? Not up for the challenge?” Red drawled carefully. There was a very thin line here and Red had to take care not to cross it. “You’re not saying that you’d lose all your money to it? Heh. Guess you are,” Red said shrugging his shoulders. Edge shot Red a poisonous look and a small growl escaped the younger of the two. _Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out!_

Red dug the tips of his sharpened fingers into own palms to calm his pounding soul. He focused on the pain and he gave Edge a cocky smile. “I bet you’d lose at least a hundred gold by the end of the week anyway.”

Edge’s fist slammed into the wall an inch from Red’s head. Red let out a slow nervous breath, still trying to pretend to be confident. Edge‘s face was inches from his, and he looked absolutely pissed. Papyrus had gasped and Sans was watching them with a frown.

“Oh? Is that so? I’ll accept your  _challenge_ Red. You should know better than to doubt the Great and Terrible Papyrus! Name your terms.”

Red grinned feeling sweat on his skull. While he hadn’t actually thought it this far through, he couldn’t help but be pleased with the results. “A’ight Boss. If I win, and you lose at least a hundred gold by Saturday. . .” Red started and he paused. He grinned knowing he looked absolutely feral. “You call _me_ Boss for a week.”

Utter silence met him. Edge stood rigid. Red could practically hear the gears turning in that thick skull. Papyrus looked curious and Sans looked like he’d rather be anywhere in the world but this house. Red swallowed, seeing the look on his brother’s face go from deadpan to absolutely pissed. Shit, he pushed too much. Just as Red was about to spill out apologies and ‘just kiddings’ Edge smirked.

“...Very well. But if I win, and I will,  you are going to quit that abhorrent mustard habit you have, permanently.”

 _Oh fuck no._ Give up mustard!? Forever!? **No!**

“Heh- let’s not be too hasty Boss, ya know, we don’t really need to make a bet or use the jar at all-” Red started but Edge rolled his eyelights dropping Red and he walked over to Papyrus and placed two gold coins into the violence jar.

 _Fuck._   Red groaned into his hands. Papyrus positively beamed and Sans gave Red a sympathetic look.

“But…” Red said groaning knowing he sounded pathetic but he didn’t care. He couldn’t give up his mustard. It was the only damn thing keeping him _sane._

“Now then.” Edge growled out his red eye lights gleaming. “San- Red why did you kill that rabbit monster?”

_What?_

“Boss I didn’t kill any fucking rabbit monster,” Red growled out still upset about the potential loss of mustard.

“Do _not_ lie to me! You and I are the only skeleton monsters in the underground besides these two idiots.”“Hey!” Sans said sockets narrowing.

“What Rabbit monster? When? What the fuck?” Red said digging the tips of his fingers into his skull. Who cared who killed some star damned rabbit monster when his mustard was on the line!?

“YESTERDAY!” Edge yelled looking furious.

“I was at Grillby’s,” Red said with a scowl and he glanced at Papyrus and Sans. Red snorted. “Maybe one of ‘em did it.” _Yeah right._

“They did not! The monster was killed right in front of me by a bone attack!” Edge paused and his scowl deepened. “Besides the murderer literally disappeared and they were untrackable. You are the only monster besides me with killing intent that I have seen in this place! And you have teleportation magic.” Edge said sockets narrowing. Papyrus gasped with excitement.

“So that’s what Red does! Sans! If you weren’t such a lazy bones you could teleport too,” Papyrus said turning to give his Sans a look. Sans just shrugged and smiled. Red's eyelighs directed back to Edge.

“I dunno Boss, sounds to me like whoever the killer was gave ya the slip. Ya losing your touch? Or you know, maybe ya finally _lost it_ and killed the monster yourself,” Red said with a shrug.

A resounding CRACK rang out throughout the room causing Papyrus to gasp and Sans to startle as Red’s skull jerked to the left from the sharp blow. Red winced putting his palm to his stinging cheekbone. Edge sneered above him and Red averted his eyes to the floor.

“JAR!” Papyrus yelled. “Backhanding is most definitely violence Edge, and not okay.”

“I-I’m sorry boss,” Red said ducking his head down. _Fuck, what was wrong with him._ He knew better than to push Boss like that. Then again maybe he should be pissing Boss off? Mustard was at stake here. He could take a few beatings if it meant filling that jar up so he could keep drinking mustard. Maybe...fuck maybe he should start pushing Boss more? What was really more important, mustard or his well being? Mustard for sure, right? In the long run mustard was FOR his well-being.

Edge made a noise of frustration at Papyrus his eyelights shrinking some. He growled and dug out his wallet dropping another piece of gold into the jar. Edge looked back to Red who was still staring at his shoes intensely.

“I did **not** kill that monster, Red.” Edge growled out.

“N-neither did I. I swear Boss. I just went to Grillby’s,” Red said quickly. “Y-you checked me, last night didn’t you? I didn’t gain any LOVE. I didn’t hurt anyone Boss, I swear! Especially not some random rabbit monster.” Edge gave Red an unimpressed look.

“Everyone I have encountered in this place has a LOVE of one. This monster wouldn’t have given you enough EXP to increase your own LOVE. . . however, I believe you. You know better than to lie to me.” Edge crossed his arms watching Red. Red’s shoulders slumped as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I reported the murder to Undyne, I know she will help us solve this mystery,” Papyrus said speaking up now that the tension seemed to be simmering down. Edge made a noise in the back of his throat.

“ **_Undyne_**?” He growled out. Red winced. Now that was someone he hadn’t thought about in a long time.

“She’s captain of the Royal Guard! Is she not where you are from?” Papyrus asked sounding confused. Edge stared at him his red eyes glinting.

“No, She left the guard soon after my joining.” Edge said shortly. Papyrus’s sockets grew huge.

“Wowie you’re in the royal guard!? That’s amazing! I’m training to be in the guard myself,” Papyrus posed with his hands on his hip bones, his cape magically blowing without wind. Red would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. How did he get his cape to do that? “Soon I will be a royal guardsman and I will get all the recognition I deserve!” Papyrus anounced.

Red swallowed down a snort. Wow that sounded familiar. Edge looked like he swallowed a lemon watching his counterpart. Sans grinned at his younger brother.

“My Bro’s the coolest,” Sans commented.

“Well of course I am!” Papyrus said with a grin. Red smirked. Okay he was starting to see the similarities between Boss and the creampuff now. Narcissistic to a fault, heh.

“See Boss? This world’s Undyne will cover the murder-thing. Don’t know why you care so much about some random monster dusting anyway.” Red said. Edge snarled his fist slamming into the wall again causing Red to jump.

“I am still captain of the Royal Guard! If Undyne is running things here it must be a sorry excuse for a guard indeed! She obviously needs the help of the Great and Terrible Papyrus!” Edge crossed his arms giving Red a sour look. Papyrus’s  eyelights grew impossibly huge still clutching Boss’s douchebag jar and Sans slumped onto the couch, his white eyelights watching Edge warily.

“Wowie, your captain of the Royal Guard in your world?” Papyrus asked practically vibrating with excitement. Edge smirked his palms resting on his hip bones.

 “Of course I am wretch! Someone needs to make sure the laws are obeyed and Undyne failed that job. As much as people like to forget, dusting someone is _in fact_ against the law. I make sure monsters obey the law unlike that lazy excuse of a captain that Undyne was.” Edge said as he paced in front of the couch. Red watched him nervously and glanced at Sans who hadleaned forward slightly his posture looking tense. Papyrus stared in awe and wonderment at Edge.

“And what happened to the former captain in your world?” Sans drawled out. Red shrugged with his signature grin and Edge stared at Sans his glinting crimson eyes boring into him.

“She retired.” Edge answered coldly. Red looked away from Sans who bristled. Yeah. Sans wasn’t buying that. Red could always tell when Boss was lying, seems like Sans had the gift too.

“Retired huh?” Sans drawled.

“Permanently,” Edge snapped. Red looked between Boss and Sans sensing the tension in the air. Sans grin was more of a grimace and Boss had his fists clenched leaning forward. Not to mention that Boss seemed particularly on edge today. Heh. On edge. Papyrus seemed to sense the growing tension as well.

“An-Anyway” Papyrus announced striding forward in between the two heated skeletons, “Maybe later you can show me some techniques Edge? I’m still in training for the guard myself and I could use a few good pointers to impress Undyne with,” Papyrus said giving Edge the most earnest smile Red had ever seen. “If I impress her maybe she will finally let me join the guard!”

“What- Paps no!” Sans said looking as if Papyrus had just offered to be Edge’s target dummy. _Well, he ain’t wrong_ , Red thought grimly. Edge gave Papyrus a calculating look ignoring Sans’s outcry.

“Perhaps. If that good for nothing fish is training you, you’ll never get into the guard. I will sculpt you into a fine warrior, as only the Great and Terrible Papyrus can do,” Edge announced. ans audibly groaned into his hands.

“Papyrus why don’t we stick to Undyne’s lessons?” Sans pleaded.

“Nonsense Sans! I’m sure Edge can teach me some new techniques that will get me into the guarde for sure!” Papyrus said with a grin. Sans groaned again.

“Bro, you heard him say something about people not realizing murder was a _crime_ in his world. You caught that right? Cuz I did and I don’t think he should teach you anythi-”

“I also intend to look into the rabbit monster’s death further. I don’t trust this world’s Undyne to do her job. She is an Undyne after all,” Edge grumbled interrupting Sans. Red sighed. Why was Boss so obsessed with some monster that dusted in front of him? It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened in their world hundreds of times.

“Do not worry brother! Edge will be a perfect mentor, he’s me after all!”Papyrus said. Sans looked stricken and Red rolled his eyelights. Papyrus looked like he actually believed that. The poor creampuff was going to get beaten to a pulp if he trained with Boss.

“Right. Well, ya ain't captain of the royal guard _here_ boss, she is. I’m sure this world’s Undyne, heh, is very capable,” Red laughed. He tried to say it seriously but he couldn’t imagine any version of Undyne being anything but a hot headed over zealous maniac who acted before she thought.

"Oh she is very capable! I know she is,” Papyrus said quickly. Edge scowled crossing his arms.

“See boss? She’s capable. So don’t worry about some free exp blowin’ around,” Red said edging towards the front door.

“Where do you think your going?” Edge demanded.

“Grillby’s. If yer gonna ‘train’ the creampuff, I’m gonna go get some mustard,” Red said with a nervous grin. _Before I can’t get it anymore because of the stupid bet._

Edge sighed loudly. “Why must you always go to that filthy establishment? We have more to discuss!”

Red groaned. “Like what boss!?”

"Like how we came to this universe. How do we get home? What are the similarities and differences between this pathetic world and ours? Sans- ugh, _Red_ , it’s paramount we return home as soon as possible. You know how sought after the position of captain is.” Edge said pacing back and forth. Papyrus watched curiously and Sans’s white eyelights followed the angry skeleton everywhere he went. Red swore underneath his breath.

“I don’t know how we got here, who the fuck cares how we get home? I don’t give a damn about how different or similar it is, ya wanna go home you figure it out, I like it here.” Red growled out and he froze. **Shit.** It was true. He _did_ like it here. He hadn’t even been here for a fucking day, but he did like it.The soft quiet of the morning. The clean crisp air. No killing intent from anyone he’d met. The low LOVE of all the monsters he’d come across. Feeling _safe._ Red could laugh. Nothing was safe, but, it was safer than home. Edge’s red eyelights were pin pricks and he gave Red a look of complete disbelief.

“Red! We need to go home as soon as possible! I will not lose my reputation and stature as captain of the Royal Guard because you like lulling about with the weaklings of this world!” Edge yelled. Sans gave the tallest skeleton a half offended, half amused look and Red averted his eyes from his brother to his own shoes.

“You brought us here,” Edge continued with a feral growl pointing one skeletal finger at Red. “You will get us home, as soon as possible you pathetic, _useless_ -”

Papyrus stepped in front of Red staring at Edge firmly. “Edge! Manners,” Papyrus interrupted. Boss literally snarled at Papyrus like a dog _._ Red would have laughed except Sans jumped up standing in front of Papyrus, inches from Edge, glaring at Edge with so much rage, Red was afraid Sans was going to pull Boss into a fight. Edge looked furious and Papyrus, the innocent strange version of boss, just looked so confused. Edge scowled at Sans and actually took a step back. _That's weird._ Red raised a browbone. Sans still looked furious but Papyrus gave a small smile.

Red’s soul panged with ...with what? What was this feeling? _Endearance_ , his mind supplied. It was endearance for the tall goofy but gentle skeleton. _Asgore’s balls_! Red was turning into a sentimental moron, fuck. Red scowled at Papyrus, the cause of these unwanted feelings and then looked to Edge.

“Look Boss, we just got here okay? I have no fuckin’ idea how to get us home and I’m not gonna try till I get some Grillby’s,” Red growled.

“Didn’t you just eat spaghetti!?” Edge demanded.

_Fuck no. It was dog food._

“Yeah, and I’ma wash it down with some mustard,” Red said.

"You are disgusting!” Edge snarled.

“Noted boss. Have fun trainin’ the creampuff, don’t kill him.” Red said and with a loud _crack_ he teleported.

***

sans

Sans sighed staring at the spot Red had just teleported from. He had wanted to ask Red some questions without Edge around but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Sans warily cast his eyelights on the fuming skeleton before him. He didn’t want Edge “training” his brother at all. Perhaps he could distract him?

“I’ll help figure out how you two came here and how to get you home,” Sans offered with a lazy grin. This should distract Edge away from going anywhere near Papyrus, and maybe even begin to solve Sans’s problems. He wanted these two out. He wanted them gone. He felt a headache coming and he was sure it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

He didn’t like Edge at all and he wasn’t bothering to hide it. How this angry, violent murderer could be a version of his sweet and kind brother was beyond him. Papyrus would never hurt anyone, ever.  Edge, however. . . Edge was cruel and dangerous. Sans let out a slow breath ignoring the smug look Edge was giving him.

“Will you now?” Edge snapped. “What are you going to do? Cat nap and try to dream up solutions?”

I _gnore him. Don’t let him get a rise out of you, that’s what the deranged psychopath with your brother’s face wants. Relax. It’s not worth it. You gave up a long time ago, stop caring._ **_Stop feeling._ **

But he did feel, and he hated it. Meeting Edge and Red had never happened in the hundreds of resets, and it was an unknown variable, it was new. Sans didn’t know what was going to happen next and it excited him. . . and terrified him. Nevermind the fact that Edge was dangerous. He had almost killed Papyrus. He couldn’t trust this monster at all. Couldn’t risk letting him out of his sight. At least so far Red seemed trustworthy. Stars Red.

Sans couldn’t help worry about his nervous looking sweaty alternate. He found himself feeling for the rough looking version of himself. _Caring._ He couldn’t afford to care about Red. He couldn’t afford to care about anything. He wouldn’t. He wasn’t going to let himself grow attached only to watch the human grow bored and reset and kill Red over and over. That is if the reset didn’t send them back to their universe or erase them from existence entirely.

“Well do you have any ideas Sans or are you just going to stare at me? Red used to be a scientist so I assume the same is true for you,” Edge drawled.

Sans felt his headache burst into a migraine. Why did Edge _know_ that? First the shortcuts and now knowledge about his science background? Did Red keep _anything_ from his obnoxiously violent little brother?

“Wowie! Red’s a scientist?” Papyrus said looking amazed. A weak but real smile appeared on Edge’s face before disappearing without a trace. Edge took a reluctant seat on the couch staring at the cushion next to where he sat as if expecting it to bite him. Sans got the feeling Edge had no idea how to relax. Even sitting on the couch his shoulders were square and he sat rigid as if ready to jump up at a moment's notice. Edge had the strange ability to look both bored and on high alert. Edge frowned at Papyrus.

“Red was a scientist when I was a child. He focused on quantum physics and worked in the labs with Dr. Alphys in Hotland. Well, that is, before he lost the job to his precious booze.” Edge all but growled. Papyrus took in a sharp breath and Sans felt himself flinch. That sounded alarmingly similar to what could have happened over a decade ago. Sans didn't want to think about it.

“Sorry buddy. I’m no scientist,” Sans said with a grin. Papyrus stared at him searchingly and Edge snorted in disdain.

It was a lie. He also had a huge interest in quantum physics and studied and worked with it in depth. He also had worked at the lab with Dr. Alphys in Hotland. _He also had developed a drinking habit._ Sans took a deep breath. But Sans had quit the job on his own. Long before his drinking could jeopardize his work. He had simply hated the job. He couldn’t keep working there. Working where _he_ once worked had been hard enough and when Alphys had discovered the DT extractor and the notes - nope.

Sans couldn’t do it. He put in his resignation the day Asgore sent them the five souls he had in his possession at the time. With no job, Sans had spent an unhealthy amount of time drinking (even more than he had already been) at Grillby’s. A few months later a Papyrus in his early teens was called into Grillby’s to bring a very drunken and disagreeable Sans home. Sans hadn’t been the nicest brother while drunk. . .

_“I said back off Papyrus!”_

_“Sans! Grillby sent me here to come get you, he said you’ve been cut off and you're refusing to leave. Come on, please? People are staring."  
_

_“Go home Papyrus.”_

_“Sans-”_

_Are you stupid? What. did. I. just. say?”_

Sans shivered at the memory shame filling his soul. He had never physically hurt Papyrus, but he had been a huge jerk to him. There wasn't much he remembered about that particular night besides his harsh words. When he had sobered up the next morning and gone to Paps's room to apologize, he had found his brother crying. Then Papyrus has apologized as if _he_ had done something wrong. Sans felt self hatred burn through his core at the memory. Sans had promised Papyrus he’d never drink again, and he hadn’t. Not once since that day. He wondered if Red had made a similar promise? He didn’t think so. At the rate Red had been chugging mustard yesterday and Papyrus’s assessment it seemed as if Red really had spiked it with alcohol like Sans used to spike his ketchup.

“That is disappointing." Edge drawled.

"hm?" Sans asked being pulled from his thoughts. Crap, what were they just talking about?

"What is it you did then before becoming a sentry? Assuming you are currently a sentry like Red?” Edge gruffed turning their tv on. Edge frowned as Mettaton appeared on the screen and he looked genuinely puzzled.

“I worked some odd jobs in Hotland before becoming a sentry,” Sans said giving the angry skeleton a charming grin. He never told Papyrus he had been a scientist. He had always lied about working at the labs. He hadn’t wanted Papyrus remembering anything about _him._ Sans would do anything to prevent that. He was afraid anything involving science would be a reminder, nevermind the star damned lab they had escaped from being Sans’s place of work. He had to protect Papyrus.

Edge scowled at the tv before he raised a browbone looking Sans over. “Your mettaton is strange.” He said tapping his phalanges against the arm of the couch.

“What is the Mettaton from your world like Edge?” Papyrus asked curiously as Mettaton fell dramatically on the screen, singing about how his lost love would soon be on the way to return to him.

“Sadistic and he has more appendages,” Edge said and he looked at Sans as if sizing him up. “You know I didn’t think anyone could be more unsuccessful than my brother, but somehow you managed it Sans.” Sans’s grin tightened. Before he could reply, to his surprise Papyrus did.

“Edge! I do not appreciate you being rude to my brother. You are our house guest and I expected a captain of the Royal Guard to have better manners,” Papyrus said frowning at his alternate. Sans grinned at the incredulous look that appeared on Edge’s face. _Get dunked on, sucker!_ Stars, Papyrus was the coolest.

Edge’s eyelights shrank slightly and his cheekbones flushed a light pink. Edge averted his eyelights from Papyrus and Sans. The captain crossed his arms across his chest looking as if he was trying to disappear into the couch. Sans laughed softly amused at how cowed the dark version of his brother was after Papyrus’s light lecture.

“I may not be a scientist but I’ve always had an interest in quantum physics and have done some studying. What exactly happened before you two got here? Maybe I can come up with a few theories,” Sans said. The sooner they left the better. He couldn’t afford to care about Red and he feared Edge would murder everyone, that is if the human didn’t have a change of heart from their current ‘nice’ act and murder everyone first.

Edge sighed uncrossing his arms. “Well I had been in the process of punishing Red when he tried to escape me by teleporting. As he teleported I snapped his ulna.” Edge started. He sounded as if he were talking about the weather or what day of the week it was, not that he was admitting to breaking his own brother’s bones.

Edge didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. Papyrus stared at him horrified and Sans felt a burning sensation in the back of his non existent throat. Stars, he despised Edge.

“You're really something, ya know that?” Sans asked his grin turned downwards. Edge ignored him.

“Usually when Red teleports us it’s a blur of color and motion, well, at least for me. I  don’t see much and I get nauseous. But this was different. We were someplace else, someplace . . . _wrong_. It was pitch black, but I could see my brother as if there were a light source? Not that I saw a light source. I said Red’s name and it echoed for what felt like eternity. It was very unpleasant. We didn’t seem to be on solid ground and were just floating. Then we were in the outskirts of Snowdin in your world.” Edge finished scowling.

Sans felt sick. He knew his shortcuts used the void to bend space. However he had never been inside the void for more than a few micro seconds. The void was the end point of all time and space. It was in fact **_the end._ ** Nothingness. It was everywhere and nowhere. He had theorized with Alphys years ago that it was a ‘catch all’. Any anomalies, people or objects erased by other anomalies in the timeline were sent there. Rejected timelines were thrown into the void after a time travelers mettling. All the erased people through say time travel ended up there. Like _him_. Everything time forgot or erased ended up in the void.

He has also suspected it was a weak point in the multiverse. That all universes connected to the single point in space time known as the void. There was only _one_ void. That theoretically one could use the void to get to another world, and more disturbingly, all the trash of all the multiverses ended up into the void. All the rejected timelines and entities. He could see his theories however would be over both Papyrus’s and Edge’s heads. But definitely not Red’s.

“I think I might be able to get you home,” Sans said looking at Edge who had been staring at him impatiently. Sans did not _want_ to fix the machine. He _couldn’t_ fix that machine. He had tried for years to fix that damn monstrosity and only failure had met him. But, the alternative would apparently be trying to have Red teleport himself and Edge while under extreme pain.

That didn’t even guarantee they’d get home. Sans had teleported under extreme pain before too and nothing like jumping worlds had happened. No something else was at play, and Sans wasn’t willing to let Red get hurt. Sans looked at Edge.

“I’ll need Red’s help,” Sans said. Maybe he and Red together could fix what Sans hadn’t been able to. Stars damn that machine. . .

_"S-4 readjust the coil, it is not properly placed."_

_"what even is this thing?"_

_"You are not intelligent enough to understand and explaining it to you would be a waste of time. Now tighten those three bolts. With the wrench you idiot! Your hands are not as strong as mine."_

_"i'm a lot smarter than you think, you know..."_

_"You have potential. You are too lazy and apathetic to use it. Re-adjust that panel. Carefully apply the left-don't touch that- apply the **left** most red wire to the green prong." _

_"why does the machine need so much magic? that's what these notes say over here. what am i helping you build?"_

_"Why do you ask so many questions?"_

_"heh, because it annoys you."_

_"D-Doctor **G-g** _ as  **~~t er~~ ** _sorry t-to interupt but we ha-have a proble-- O-oh hello S-Sans..."_

“Sans, are you listening? Did you hear me? Why are you looking at me like that? You look like a known comrade is getting executed? This is good news,”Edge said frowning at Sans. Sans glanced at Edge startled. Well it seemed the evil version of Papyrus was more perceptive than his own Papyrus. He thought he was pulling off ‘normal’ fairly well, but apparently not.

 “I don’t know if my plan will work even with your brother’s help and it’s going to take a long time,” Sans warned. Edge scowled his red eyes scanning Sans over.

“Then you will work harder and faster than you originally planned to.” Edge crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch and looked up at the ceiling with a contemplating look. “I need to return to my world as soon as possible.” Sans rubbed the space between his eyes.

“Trust me it’s not like I want you here,” Sans muttered.

“SANS!” Papyrus scolded.

“Look Edge, it's really difficult science and I don’t know if Red and I will be able to do it in the first place. You’re going to have to be patient,” Sans said internally cursing the migraine he had named after Edge that wasn’t going away. Edge scoffed and stood up walking towards Sans. Instinctively Sans took a couple steps back.

“You don’t know my world. Every moment that I am absent it jeopardizes my position as captain. It puts monsters lives at risk,” Edge said with a determined look.

"You really think you're _that_ important?” Sans all but snapped. Sans hadn’t meant to let his annoyance at Edge slip into his voice, but how arrogant _was_ Edge? How narcissistic was this murderous skeleton to think that lives actually depended on whether he was there or not? Okay, sure, he was captain, but Sans was certain there were others willing to step up to the task. Stars, if anything, judging by Edge’s high LOVE lives might be spared with Edge being gone.

Granted, Sans hadn’t checked Edge yet, and he didn’t want to. He could tell Edge had a high LV just by looking at him. Nevermind the fact he nearly killed Papyrus. Sans rolled his eyelights to the angry skeleton. Edge had frozen at San’s comment looking as if Sans had some how disgusted him and he glowered down at the short skeleton hands on his own sharp hips.

“I’m sure if they need a captain that badly they’ll replace you quickly. Sorry buddy,” Sans said with a shrug. Edge snarled and leaned forward grabbing Sans by the collar of his shirt lifting him up high into the air. Sans yelped in surprise.

“PUT HIM DOWN!” Papyrus demanded sockets widening. Edge glared at Sans as the smaller skeleton kicked his feet uselessly against the air. Sans could teleport but he’d end up taking Edge with him. Stars, he didn’t like this. He felt helpless. He hated feeling like he had no control over himself. It reminded him of-

“If I lose my position as captain many lives will be lost. Either that sadistic fuck Dogaressa will be promoted as captain or they might be stupid enough to try and pull Undyne back in. Neither are as merciful as I am or care about the law,” Edge growled shaking Sans. Sans felt a laugh bubble up in his ribs. The idea that Edge actually thought that merciful was a verb that accurately described him amused Sans far more than it should have.

“STOP LAUGHING!” Edge growled shaking Sans harder.

“JAR!” Papyrus yelled. Edge’s eyelights dimmed slightly and he growled dropping Sans. Sans yelped landing on his feet his bones rattling from the impact. Sans groaned. Asgore’s beard he couldn’t stand Edge. Swearing under his breath Edge scowled at Papyrus before dropping a gold coin into the violence jar.

“That was hardly violence!” Edge seethed. Papyrus gave him a stern look and Edge sighed and turned back to Sans with a scowl. “I’m not apologizing.”

“Come on buddy, you don’t have to be so on _edge._ Relax!” Sans drawled.

“NYAH? Brother no!” Papyrus groaned facepalming.

“I want my name changed immediately!” Edge growled looking like he had a bad taste in his mouth. Sans grinned.

“Aw come on, you had me at the _edge_ of my seat with that stunt,” Sans continued.

“NOOO!” Papyrus yelled grinning despite himself.

“I swear to Asgore if you make one more pun I’ll-”

“You’ll _what_ Edgelord?”

“We are going to be late for our duties Sans!” Papyrus gasped pointing at the clock, quickly interrupting whatever it was Edge was going to say. Papyrus gave Edge a pointed look and Edge growled softly under his breath clenching and unclenching his fists as his sides. Sans felt his smile fall.

“You go ahead and calibrate your puzzles bro, but I’m gonna stay here. I don’t think it's a good idea to leave Edge alone,” Sans said sockets narrowing slightly at the violent skeleton. Edge rolled his red eyelights. Sans could probably tolerate watching the asshat while Paps checked his puzzles. If it kept Papyrus from ‘training’ with Edge, Sans could tolerate babysitting for as long as it took.

“But Sans, we are leaving Red alone at this very moment,” Papyrus said looking confused. “Why can we not leave Edge alone?”

“Red didn’t try to dust you or Doggo,” Sans deadpanned.

"I did not try to dust Doggo,” Edge muttered. Sans scowled up at him raising a browbone.  “And if I had tried to kill Papyrus,” Edge growled, “he wouldn’t be here.”

“That doesn’t make _any_ of it better!” Sans all but yelled.

“Brother there is no use dwelling in the past when we are in the present! Besides your sentry duty is very important! Why don’t we just take Edge with us?” Papyrus said interrupting the spiraling out of control argument, his eyelights brightening with excitement. Sans felt like a weight had been thrown into his non existent stomach.

“What?” Sans said lightly, trying to keep a very not so grown up whine out of his voice. He didn’t really like sentry duty as it was, and he didn’t know why they were even bothering to do it with Frisk running around Waterfall. But the idea of Edge being there during sentry duty sounded like a special kind of personal hell that Sans didn’t want to deal with.

“I can show Edge all of my puzzles!” Papyrus said putting the violence jar in his own inventory and adjusting his scarf. Sans snorted amused. Keeping the violence jar in Papyrus’s inventory was probably a good idea, judging how violent Edge was in general. Edge cocked his head to the side looking at Papyrus.

"Puzzles? You mean to tell me you have set deadly puzzles for humans as well?” Edge asked looking at Papyrus in disbelief.

“Nyeh heh heh, but of course!” Papyrus said standing up straight posing dramatically. Sans was amused to note his scarf was waving in the non existent breeze. Papyrus paused looking thoughtful. “Well, the puzzles are meant to capture a human, rather than kill.” Papyrus added beginning to look unsettled. Sans felt himself shudder. Yeah, he didn’t want to even imagine what kind of puzzles Edge had made in his own world.

“I’d like to see your puzzles,” Edge said looking the closest Sans had seen him to interested. How Edge could look both interested and bored out of his mind at the same time, Sans didn’t know. It must have been a gift. Sans supposed a Papyrus was a Papyrus and maybe all Papyrus’s loved puzzles. Even if this psychopathic version wasn’t as keen to let the world know about it.

“REALLY!?” Papyrus said grinning wide.

Sans sighed eyeing the two Papyrus’s. There was no way he was leaving Edge alone with Papyrus. He didn’t trust Edge as far as he could throw him.

“Bro how about we both show Edge your puzzles?” Sans said quickly. He didn’t want to do sentry duty while babysitting the homicidal captain of the royal guard, and besides, Edge seemed genuinely interested in Papyrus’s puzzles. Plus there was no way he was leaving Edge alone with his brother so it was the best option.

“You’d like to come along too Sans!? That’s wonderful! While we are at it you can recalibrate your puzzles!” Papyrus said brightly.

“Heh, sure bro,” Sans said with a shrug. With that, Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and the three left the house. The minute the door closed Edge seemed to bristle and tense. Sans had thought Edge had been tense _inside_ but this was some next level form of tension. Edge’s red eyelights darted around the area as if memorizing each detail and his hands rested at his sides in clenched fists.

Papyrus, oblivious as ever, began to lead the way going on a tangent about the importance of puzzle calibration and it being an ancient and honored tradition.

“So what **is** your world like?” Sans asked as Papyrus’s tangent on the history of puzzles finally ended. He genuinely wanted to know. What kind of world had made any version of his baby brother into _that?_ Sans eyed Edge, looking at the scar over his right socket, thinking to Red and the tiny faded scars all over his arms and legs. Sans felt his soul flip. Wherever their alternates were from was likely, not a very pleasant world. Papyrus gave Edge a curious look and Edge raised a brow bone.

“Similar to this one,” Edge said after a moment his eyelights darting to the trees as if looking for hidden predators. Sans frowned. That was probably _exactly_ what he was doing. Sans decided not to think further on that subject.

“You said everyone you’ve seen in this world so far has low LOVE,” Papyrus said with an uneasy look. “Do monsters. . . fight a lot where you come from?”

Edge gave a small curt nod. “Yes.” His red eyes flicked from the trees to the path ahead.

"They have high LOVE? They. . . monsters kill each other, um, a lot?” Papyrus said voice an octave higher than usual.

“Check me,” Edge said stopping in his tracks causing Sans to nearly bump into him.

“What? No that’s uh, that’s okay. It’s rude to check other monsters unless they’re hurt,” Papyrus said quickly.

“In my world, the first thing a person does is check anyone they come across,” Edge drawled face unreadable. “That way you know what you’re up against.”

Sans frowned. That meant Papyrus and he had been checked already probably by both brothers. What irked the most about that was that Sans hadn’t even _noticed_ any checks. Hesitantly Sans’s eyelights settled on Edge.

With a sigh, Sans onitiated a check.

***PAPYRUS. (01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100)**

**LV 14, 350 ATK, 300 DEF, HP 720 / 720.**

**_* Is craving EXP._ **

**_*You’d do._ **

Sans felt physically ill, his soul churning in his ribcage. Papyrus’s name shouldn’t be anywhere near such disgusting stats. How did someone’s level of violence even _get_ that high? The kid was above it time and time again, sure, but the kid had committed mass murder. Were there even any monsters _left_ where Edge and Red come from? Sans didn’t even want to know what Red’s LOVE was. Sans frowned, checking Edge again. Those numbers next to Edge’s name were code.

Stars, Sans hadn’t read code in so long. Sans squinted trying to focus.

U n d e r f e l l

What did that mean? Was it the name of Edge and Red’s universe? That was very. . .interesting.

“Oh! That's- a very- very high LOVE.” Papyrus’s gasp brought Sans out of his thoughts. Papyrus’s sockets were wide, his eyelights pinpricks and he took a step back from Edge, perhaps unconsciously.

Edge, looked amused, a half smirk showing off pointed teeth graced his features. Sans scowled. Of course the deranged skeleton would find this hilarious.

“In my universe most monsters have a high LOVE. Although I have higher than most. If you don’t have any level of violence or execution points you're as good as dead,” Edge drawled as if he were talking about the weather and not about how the majority of his people were murderers.

“I…” Papyrus said looking lost. Edge smirked nastily at him.

“What? Does that disrupt your delicate sensibilities?”

“I’m so sorry!” Papyrus said. Edge looked like Papyrus had slapped him.

“What?” Edge said looking stunned. “ _For what_?”

"That’s awful! So awful. No wonder you are so rude and mean!” Papyrus said looking as he if was physically restraining himself from hugging Edge.

“HEY!” Edge snarled at the unintended insult.

“It’s okay, I understand!” Papyrus said taking a step towards Edge but stopping himself from reaching out to the angry skeleton. “You don’t know how to be nice, or polite! But, we can teach you!” Papyrus continued. Sans really wished he hadn’t been included in that sentence. He had no plans to teach Edge anything. Well that wasn’t entirely true. He briefly entertained the idea of teaching Edge manners via a gaster blaster, but he doubted Papyrus would approve.

“I am _not_ rude,” Edge scoffed giving Papyrus a sour look. Sans groaned, he had better reign Papyrus in before Edge kills him despite Red's lie about the whole if Papyrus dies Edge dies thing.

“That’s the spirit Edge! The first step of change is in the thinking!”

Edge literally growled at Papyrus, his crimson eyes flaring. Red magic sparked from the tips of the captain’s gloves.

“Hey!” Sans said placing a hand on each of the taller skeletons lower backs short cutting them right to the puzzles. “We’re here!”

“Oh!” Papyrus said, blinking. “That- how did we get here so fast?” Papyrus looked around, his sockets narrowing. Sans felt he was probably better at shortcutting than Edge. He was fast, and Papyrus and the human alike never seemed to realize they were traveling through vast amounts of space, experiencing no ‘blur’ like Edge spoke of from his experience of short cutting with Red.

“Remove your hand before I detach it from your wrist,” Edge growled softly. Edge had gone stiff and was staring straight ahead, but the venom in his voice warned Sans he had better listen quickly.  

 _Yeesh_. Sans didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly took his hands off of Edge and Papyrus. Papyrus beamed at the puzzle in front of him. Edge bristled and turned around surveying the area before giving Sans a dark look. Sans winked and the captain scoffed crossing his arms.

“Oh! This is the one Frisk helped me solve!” Papyrus said smiling at the puzzle.

“What is a “Frisk”? It sounds familiar,” Edge said frowning at Papyrus.

“Oh Frisk, they-”

“Hey!” Sans said for the second time, quickly interrupting Papyrus. He did not know how Edge would react to the fact a human was in the underground. He would probably kill Frisk and take their soul back to his awful world. Wait. That wasn’t necessarily bad, it’d solve all of Sans’s problems in fact. Granted Frisk would just reset and then who knows what would happen to the two skeletons who weren’t supposed to be there.

“Uh, this is the puzzle you made to look like your face right Paps? How do we solve it again?” Sans finished lamely.

“Oh! It is- Uh...Hmm,” Papyrus said staring at it. “I think I know this! But, in the meantime would you like to try to solve the puzzle Edge?” Edge froze mid step as he was creeping around the outskirts of the area doing honestly, Sans didn’t know what. Maybe he had spotted some innocent whimsum or a small family of froggits to murder for all Sans knew. Edge slowly walked over staring at the puzzle.

“You have to step on each X only once, turning them to circles,” Papyrus explained.

“I see,” Edge said staring at the puzzle. He slowly walked toward the nearest X, his crimson eyes going back and forth over the puzzle analyzing it.

After a few moments Edge walked forward on one x after another a confident look on his face. Sans was surprised, he didn’t think someone like Edge would humor Papyrus or his puzzles. Sure, he could see Edge wanting to see the puzzles, being a Papyrus afterall, but actually attempting to solve them? Strange. The kid certainly never tried to solve them, until recently anyway.

Edge continued walking on each X and Sans grinned. Edge had made a wrong turn. Sure enough the smug look across Edge’s face vanished as he came to a sudden halt. Edge had, technically, successfully turned all the X’s to circles, but in order to move, he’d have to walk over the circle in front of him, turning it into a triangle.

“Shit!” Edge hissed.

“Language,” Papyrus scolded lightly. Edge stood frozen his sockets narrowing. He conjured a long red bone, letting it hover in the air horizontally a foot off the ground he stepped on it and jumped over the circle in front of him landing gracefully on snow.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Sans asked raising a brow bone.

“It’s called ingenuity. You wouldn’t know what that is though,” Edge said looking the closest Sans had seen the murderous skeleton to at ease.

“Hmm,” Papyrus said scratching his chin looking thoughtful. “Using your head can’t really be considered cheating right? Well done angry me!”

"Don’t call me that.”

“I have another puzzle that's this way. I felt it was too unfair for the human, but I’m excited to see if you’ll be able to solve it!” Papyrus said practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sans and Edge followed Papyrus in a comfortable silence. Sans supposed Edge wasn’t being too unpleasant. _For once._

All at once Edge came to a stop his whole body going rigid.

“What-”  


“Silence,” Edge hissed his sockets narrowing.

“Is something wrong?” Papyrus whispered loudly. Edge gave Papyrus an exasperated look and Sans grinned. Papyrus and quiet didn’t often meet.

“Someone is up ahead,” Edge said red magic wisps trailing from his eyelights. Sans stared in surprise sensing the unreleased magic Edge had called forth. That was a hell of a lot of magic. Sans didn’t sense or hear anyone, but, he’d trust Edge’s judgement on this. The asshole was probably used to tracking prey and probably had better listening skills because of it. Sans shuddered at that thought.

“Okay? Is that a problem? It’s probably some monster enjoying a walk,” Sans said failing to keep the annoyance he felt for Edge out of his voice. Edge scowled at him.

“I understand that your fairytale of a universe doesn’t have much danger but someone murdered a monster last night. A little caution wouldn't hurt,” Edge said clenching his fists.

“I didn’t think of that,” Papyrus said with a worried look. “We should try to find the killer! Encourage them to not do it again! I am sure they are just in need of some guidance.”

Edge gave Papyrus a look of disbelief. Sans smiled fondly. Papyrus saw the good in everyone. The human, Edge, a random murderer. Sans still found it really hard to believe that anyone other than Edge murdered the rabbit monster. Afterall, a monster murdering another monster in THIS universe was unheard of. The sound of snow crunching met Sans’s skull and Edge averted his eyes to the path ahead. Dogamy and Dogaressa were walking down the path chatting excitedly to one another tails wagging. Both dogs stopped and sniffed the air as they got closer.

“You!” Dogaressa said narrowing her eyes at Edge.

“Look just like Papyrus…” Dogamy said.

“He Smells like Papyrus,” Dogaressa confirmed.

“Hello, you two. This is Edge, he’s a- a cousin visiting from Hotland,” Papyrus said almost not stumbling over the lie.

“That means…” Dogamy said his eyes narrowing.

“You attacked Doggo!” Dogaressa growled slamming the long hilt of her axe into the snow.

Sans groaned. This was not going to end well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So I discovered the name of the rabbit that was killed in front of Edge, was Rabbit Kid. SO. I had a dilemma. I'm not against murdering children in my stories *looks at Frisk* BUT Sans and Red both think Edge killed him, (Sans is just more vocal about it), and I didn't want Edge to be accused of child murder so early in the game! Thus I named the previous Rabbit kid to Ace Rabbit and he's a young adult. Well he was before he was murdered in one hit from a bone construct. Yep.
> 
> RIP Dogaressa & Dogamy we hardly knew ye.


	5. What's a little dust between friends? AKA RIP Dog Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is drunk, Papyrus tries to keep the peace, and Edge's "Anger-o-meter" hits record numbers.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> RIP Dogaressa, Dogamy, and Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! So I Just feel like its been too long since Sunday, and chapter 5 was getting WAAAAY to long so this is chapter 5 Now, yep! New chapter on Sunday still.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic Violence (?) I have no idea what is considered violent guys. There's blood!
> 
> Hints of Kedgeup. - I didn't think there was Kedgeup in this chapter, but, I've been told there is by reliable sources! 
> 
> *stares at Red as he makes universal puking sign*

Red

***

“I think you’ve had enough.”

 Red, whose face was flat against the bar and had red drool sliding down his chin startled falling out of the stool and landing on his tailbone with a pained squeak at the sound of Grillby’s voice.

 “Fuck man! Don’t do that,” Red groaned glaring up at the orange elemental standing above him who had his arms crossed. “I’ll say when I’ve had enough.” Red rubbed his tail bone as he got back to his feet. He dug his claws into the bar hoping that that would steady him and stop the room from spinning. It did not.

 “Dammit,” Red said grabbing the closest bottle of mustard and sighing as not a drop came out. “Jus’ one more?” Red looked up at Grillby giving him his best attempt at a smile. Grillby’s flames crackled softly as he stared Red down.

 “You may have a virgin mustard,” Grillby offered after what felt like far too long. Red groaned about to argue when his soul nearly jumped out of his ribcage as a pulse of killing intent swept through the room. Several glasses broke from startled monsters dropping their drinks. Monsters stirred anxiously, looking to one another in confusion.

  _Fuck._ Red gripped the bar tightly. That was a _very_ aggressive and overpowering killing intent. Red looked around wildly for the source. No one in the bar was giving it off. Where the fuck was it coming from?

 Underfell was _full_ of killing intent. Everyone was giving it off in waves. So much so it was just a constant Red had lived his whole life with. Everyone’s killing intent had a tendency to just sort of mold together and it turned into white noise in the background. The killing intent was there, it was always there,but forgettable; meaningless. The context lost from the hundreds of monsters giving it off.

 But in this world, no one so far had given off _any_ killing intent. It was like a ringing in his ear had finally stopped when he had first arrived. In Underfell you could hardly tell if a monster was giving off killing intent unless you were real close and at that point you were probably already dead. Killing intent overall in Underfell had lost its meaning, and gave little impact. But in this universe there had been _no_ killing intent. This one monster’s killing intent was like a beacon pulsing through Red. It hit hard, fast, and was loud and clear. Someone was gonna die.

 “W-What is that?” The drunken bunny in the corner slurred.

 “Killing intent.” Grillby said grimly, polishing a glass firmly.

 “W-what’s that?” Asked a bird monster to Red’s left. Red snorted. Seriously? These monsters didn’t even know what killing intent _was_?

 “It’s when a monster is focusing their entire being or soul, their magic, on the. . . on the desire to kill. The monster has to truly, in their soul, be capable of taking a life, and they have to want to, for them to release a killing intention. It’s something done on purpose- to ward off threats usually. It happened from time to time during the war,” Grillby said shortly. Red had forgotten just how star damned old Grillby was. Red sighed focusing on the intent. It was familiar. Fuck he knew it.

 It was Boss. Of course it was. It had never felt this. . .powerful or overbearing before. Usually it was a sharp note among the many, fading into the background soon after he released it. Red sighed. Of course it had been underwhelming at home, it had been drowned out by the killing intent of hundreds of other monsters. But here? Feeling only Boss’s killing intent was chilling. It was so star damned strong. More disturbing is how the fuck were they feeling his intent from the house? It was down the star damned street!

 Could killing intent just echo on through the underground if there was no other killing intent to bounce it back? Dammit. Red better stop him from killing Sans or Papyrus, and fast. Alright, it could be a third party, but honestly, he had his money on Sans as the potential victim.

 “Gotta go,” Red said stumbling past the startled and cowering monsters. Only Grillby wasn’t  freaking out, he was just frowning. Or at least Red thought that might have been a frown. Red quickly stepped out of the hole of a door that still hadn’t been fixed. This would be so much easier if the world would stay still and there weren’t two of everything.

 It probably wasn’t the best idea to shortcut so Red stumbled his way to the house. “Boss!?” Red called opening the door. He was met with silence. “Papyrus? Sans?” Red called. No answer. He began searching the rooms, only to find the house deserted.

 “Fuck!” Red yelled kicking the wall. “Ow.” Red stepped outside rolling his eyelights watching as monsters ran into their homes as the waves of killing intent continued to crash through the town. Sighing Red pictured his brother within his mind. This would be tricky. Red had only once before successfully teleported by focusing on a person, rather than a place, and that was a hell of a long time ago. “Well here goes nothing,” Red sighed and he teleported.

 ***

Papyrus

 Edge stared at Dogaressa a smirk tugging at his mouth. “Yes, I attacked Doggo, so what?” Edge said with a shrug. Dogaressa growled.

 “How dare you! You- You're under arrest!” Dogamy said squeezing his battle axe hard.

 “What for? He lived didn’t he?” Edge said smirk growing wider.

 Oh dear. This was all just a big misunderstanding. Papyrus had better do something quickly. Before Papyrus could speak, Edge began laughing.

 “Edge...” Sans warned.

 “You think this is funny!?” Dogaressa demanded her ears raising in aggravation.

 “Hilarious actually,” Edge said a taunting inflection to his voice. “You’re not going to arrest me because _I won’t let you_. But, hey, do you know what the best part of slashing Doggo open was?”

 “Edge!” Sans said sharply.

 “His whimpers,” Edge hissed, and Papyrus winced in shock at Edge’s words. Edge was being unnecessarily cruel. “So run away little _pup_ before I decide to figure out what would make **you** cry like that.” Dogaressa gasped her eyes wide. Papyrus cringed seeing her tail lower between her legs.

 “Edge stop! There’s no need to be a bully!” Papyrus pleaded. Edge gave him an exasperated look but before he could say anything Dogamy raised his axe and he pulled Edge into a battle.

 “Oh no! No, no, no!” Sans groaned.

 “No one talks to her like that!” Dogamy snarled and he charged at Edge, a furious expression on his face. Edge didn’t move, he stood perfectly still as the axe slammed into his chest armor, once, twice, and a third time. Each swing took 2 HP. Dogamy backed off, to give Edge his turn in the fight. Edge’s smirk had all but disappeared and in its place was something. . . _hungry_. It unnerved Papyrus.

 “Dogamy please, let us explain!” Papyrus pleaded. Edge cocked his head to the side looking Dogamy over and he narrowed his sockets at the guardsman. His eyelights were cold and calculating.

 “What are you doing?” Edge demanded, his eyelights boring into Dogamy.

 “Fighting you!” Dogamy growled. Edge sighed facepalming.

 “Yes. Clearly. I mean why did you stop attacking?” Edge asked. Dogamy frowned at the tall skeleton.

 “It’s your turn. . .” Dogamy said in confusion. A startled snort escaped Edge and he started laughing again, this time less nasty and more genuine.

 “Oh, my stars, are you serious? You people take turns!?”

 “You don’t?” Papyrus said in surprise.

 “Of course not,” Edge said and he checked Dogamy and grinned ferally. “Fine, I’ll play. Your turn,” Edge drawled.  Dogamy raised his axe and Dogaressa joined in and the two charged, their combined efforts shaving off 5 HP per hit, taking 15 HP away. Again, Edge didn’t even try to dodge.

 “Please- please don’t fight! This is all a misunderstanding let me explain,” Papyrus said quickly looking between the three monsters with worry.

 Edge grinned ferally. “ _My turn_.”

 Red bones shot up from underneath the snow, one sharp pointed one bursting through Dogamy’s foot causing him to howl. More bones burst from the ground, causing Dogamy and Dogaressa to dodge at a punishing pace. Dogamy howled wrenching his foot free from the one that had impaled his foot, narrowing avoiding one that, had it hit, would have burst through his stomach. Dogaressa was practically dancing to avoid the bones, getting sharp gouges as they sliced when she was not quick enough. By the time Edge’s attack stopped both of them had lost over half their HP in one turn.

 “Edge. Stop it.” Sans said his voice taut and serious. Edge snorted.

 “But  _Dad,_ I’m having so much fun.” Edge said voice smooth as silk. Sans scowled at Edge whose eyelights were lit with a malicious humor.

 With a roar the dog couple charged again, Dogamy landing three more blows against the captain’s armor. Dogaressa snarled, blood matting in her fur, covered in cuts. She had a furious look in her eyes and she turned her axe around and slammed the butt of her axe into Edge’s left eye socket. Edge’s eyelights went out and he stiffened as 15 HP was shaved away from the act.

 Papyrus winced. That had to hurt. He unconsciously rubbed at his own socket.

 “ ** _You. Better. Run_**.” Edge said so softly Papyrus almost didn’t catch it. Edge’s voice was low and dark and had to an edge to it that Papyrus had never heard before. Edge’s demeanor had completely changed. Before he had been taunting and looked almost relaxed, now he as completely rigid.

 “We aren’t running anywhere! Back down skeleton! You are under arrest for Assault of a Royal Guard member,” Dogaressa said clearly expecting the battle to end. It did not. Edge reached up grabbing the pole of the axe, kicking Dogareassa in the chest with his heeled boot, into the snow, causing her to lose her grip on her weapon. Edge snarled pulling the end of the wooden pole out of his socket. Edge’s black sockets glared down at Dogareassa and swung her axe at her, hard. Dogaressa yipped and rolled in the snow just barely dodging, and likely only able to because Edge couldn’t see.

 Edge gave an animal like growl as red magic began misting from his sockets, his eyelights reappearing. He snapped the pole of the axe in two and threw the pieces as a dark look overtook the captain’s features. Then Papyrus felt like he had been punched in the gut, had he had one.

 

**WRATH/RAGE/VIOLENCE/KILL**

 

Papyrus’s bones began to rattle against his will from the waves of- whatever THAT was, coming off of his double. What terrible emotions. It made his bones freeze and his spine shiver, and his instincts were screaming at him to run. Papyrus had never felt something like this, not even when Edge had attacked him.

 Papyrus knew from experience monsters could give off feelings, emotions, and intentions. Usually this ability was used to comfort other monsters. Sans would often give him **Love/Compassion** for example. But what Edge was sending was something he had never felt a monster give off, ever. It felt horrible.

 Sans’s eyelights had gone out and he had somehow gone from the right side of Edge to the left side, directly between Edge and Papyrus.

 Dogaressa’s ears flattened and she looked at Dogamy with worry. Dogamy was shaking, but he stood his ground. He charged at Edge again with his axe hitting once- and red bones materialized out of thin air floating horizontally behind Edge.they were all pointed and sharp there were _so many_ of them. At least a hundred and more were materializing. Papyrus realized, in a shocked horror Edge had been _playing_ with the dog couple in his last attack. This time, he was serious.

 “That’s cheating it's still my turn!” Dogamy gasped.

 “You idiot.” Edge laughed a starved look in his blood red eyelights.

 "Edge don’t!” Papyrus yelled, his sockets widening at the sheer amount of sharp red bones pointing at the dog couple.

 “Shut up before I make you, Papyrus!” Edge growled, never looking away from the dog couple. Edge’s grin was absolutely bloodthirsty and the sharp pointed bones began to launch at the dogs intending to kill.

 With a _crack_ Red appeared in between Edge and the dog couple, Red stumbling slightly. His face was flushed and he looked sweaty and, in Papyrus’s opinion, unwell.

"Oh shit it w-worked," Red slurred.

 “Sans! What the fuck!” Edge cursed his red eyelights shrinking. His bones came to a screeching halt, five of them turned at a 90 degree angle in order to miss Red, and one stopped an inch from Dogaressa’s eye twirling threateningly. She whimpered.

 “B-Boss don’t!” Red panted and he groaned clutching his middle.

 “Get out of my way, you moron!”Edge’s sharpened bones hovered behind him threateningly.

 “Boss, come on, stop it,” Red pleaded swaying slightly. He smelled strongly of mustard and alcohol making Papyrus wish he could lose his sense of smell. “Look at them!”Red said gesturing to Dogaressa and Dogamy. “They have a LOVE of _one._ They’re harmless. Let ‘em go,” Red said surprisingly firm.

 “They attacked me,” Edge snarled another pulse of **WRATH/RAGE/VIOLENCE/KILL** going off again causing Papyrus to shiver and Sans to grab his hand gently. “And you don’t tell me what to do, whelp! Move the fuck out of my way. NOW.”

 Red flinched. “Just- come on.  Just- ugh….” Red groaned and he suddenly lurched forward before emptying the contents of his would be stomach onto Edge’s boots. Sans made a noise next to Papyrus that suspiciously sounded like a giggle and Edge immediately stopped projecting the intense violent emotions, looking appalled.

 “ **SAAAANS**!!!” Edge roared clenching his fists, his face and collarbone turning red with anger. The rest of Edge’s bone constructs disappeared harmlessly and Dogamy and Dogaressa wisely chose this time to turn and run. Papyrus had thought he had seen Edge mad before, such as when Edge attacked him yesterday, but this was a whole new level of anger. The captain was trembling in anger as he growled down at Red who just groaned, kneeling in the snow.

 “S-sorry Boss,” Red said wincing.

 “You disgusting, pathetic, piece of shit!” Edge seethed venom dripping from his words.

 “Language! And don’t hurt him,” Papyrus said stepping forward. Edge gave Papyrus a heated look and glared down at the drunken skeleton before him. Papyrus looked between the two with worry. This was not good.

 “You’re going to pay for this!” Edge growled and he grabbed Red roughly by his black dog like collar pulling him up. Red made a small whine, sweat pouring down his skull.

 “Edge.” Sans said giving him an intense stare. Edge snarled like an animal at Sans but he lowered his brother, but he did not let his collar go. Edge began walking towards Snowdin pulling Red roughly by his collar.

 “Boss wait- fuck!” Red said stumbling trying to keep up with his enraged brother whose iron grip on the collar only grew tighter.  Papyrus glanced at Sans who was watching Edge warily.

 “So how many coins should I ask for for the violence jar?” Papyrus whispered to Sans, after letting Edge get a good distance away, lest the captain hear him. Sans’s sockets widened in surprise and a dry laugh escaped.

 “I uh, I dunno bro. Dogaressa and Doggo did attack first, and he _didn’t_ kill them. He even warned them to leave, plus I’m frankly concerned for our safety if you mention the violence jar to him right now,” Sans said with a shrug. Papyrus hummed softly in agreement.

 Papyrus was impressed with how fast Edge was walking back to Snowdin. As he and Sans followed to catch up, the captains pace had only increased even while supporting currently all of his brother’s weight. Papyrus winced in sympathy seeing that Red had at some point lost his footing and was miserably trying to get back to his feet with little success as Edge dragged him through the snow, uncaring.  

 “He seemed to like my puzzles,” Papyrus said after a moment.

 “Yeah,” Sans agreed seeming to relax as he stuck his hands in his pocket and walked at a slow pace next to Papyrus.

 “Maybe Edge isn’t so bad?” Papyrus suggested softly. He knew Sans wasn’t particularly fond of Edge, and Edge had just been insanely scary, but, If they were going to live with him for the time being, they had to find some kind of common ground to have a semblance of peace. And sure, this hadn’t been the most pleasant of experiences, but, Edge hadn’t really hurt anyone too badly, when they both knew he could have. That was a win if anything could be, right?

 “He hasn’t killed anyone yet. I’ll give him that,” Sans grunted. When they finally got to the house, Edge and Red had beat them there by at least ten minutes.

 “Think Red’s still alive?” Sans asked as Papyrus opened the door.

 “Brother! Don’t say that!” Papyrus scolded. The house was eerily quiet as the two walked in.

 “Oh he’s definitely dead,” Sans said all but collapsing on the couch.

 “Shush! He is not,” Papyrus said ignoring the nervous flutter in his soul. Edge wouldn’t do that. Edge was _him_. No version of the Great Papyrus would ever, ever kill any version of Sans. Papyrus could hear muffled sounds upstairs but he couldn’t make them out.

 “I think they’re talking. That’s new right? That’s good?” Papyrus said. Sans shrugged. Papyrus sighed feeling his soul flutter with anxiety.

 “I’m going to make lunch!” Papyrus announced. He had to do something. He didn’t want to intrude on Red and Edge if Edge was actually trying to communicate with something other than violence, but he was full of nervous energy. Cooking might help.

 

***

EDGE

“Comfortable?”

 “Not really Boss.” Red squirmed.

 “Good.”

 Edge glared down at his older brother rage pulsing through his bones. What the fuck had Red been thinking? He could have been killed if Edge hadn’t had such a good grip on his magic. Red whined adjusting slightly not that he had the ability to move much. They were in Sans’s disgusting room which was practically a mirror image of Red’s. It even had a trash tornado. The only out of place thing was the treadmill. Edge had dropped his brother on Sans’s filthy mattress and had secured his brother’s stay by shoving a blue bone through each femur into the mattress. It didn’t hurt- and wouldn’t- so long as Red didn’t move. Personally, Edge hoped he did. He had learned a long time ago how to hurt Red without his brother losing an iota of HP.

 “Fuck, Boss! Don’t do this! I’m sorry okay!? I didn’t mean to puke on your stupid boots!”

 “I don’t care about that,” Edge growled pinching above his nasal passage, trying to summon some form of patience. It didn’t work. It never did. He never had patience for his older brother these days.

 “Then why-”

 “Shut up Sans. You’re drunk and I don’t want to deal with you, that’s why. Sober the fuck up!” Edge hissed and he slammed a bucket he had taken out of Papyrus’s closet next to the bed in case the idiot got sick again.

 “I’m- I’m not drunk, just buzzed,” Red mumbled.

 “You _are_ drunk, and if we weren’t stranded in this fucking strange universe I’d punish you for it.”

 Red winced.

 "Boss-”

 “Fuck off Sans,” Edge growled and he left the room slamming the door. Edge sighed and gingerly, rubbed at his socket and hissed. It certainly was nowhere near the worst pain he’d ever experienced, but it was definitely more pain than he’d prefer. He was just thankful he was a skeleton monster. Any other kind of monster and he’d have probably lost his vision permanently. It didn’t stop from that socket being incredibly sore, or the feeling that there was something still lodged in it.

 Knives, claws, and axe hilts, that stupid bitch Dogaressa just couldn’t keep things out of his sockets no matter the dimension, could she? Edge’s fingers gingerly touched the old scar over his socket. _Stupid mutt._

 Edge glanced down the stairs and pulled his hand away from his eye socket. He did not want to appear vulnerable. Edge glanced at his hands and scowled to see that both hands were still trembling slightly. Was his body really this weak? The EXP cravings were getting worse, very fast. Fighting seemed to have antagonized it even more so.

 Edge sighed. He had lost control and almost killed the dog couple after Dogaressa’s stunt with the axe. A part of him still _wanted_ to kill them. The only reason they were alive was because Red had appeared in the way. Rage flooded through him again and he began to pace the hall.  His body was demanding more EXP. The un-scratchable itch from yesterday was a gnawing insatiable hunger today. He needed EXP. He _needed_ it. Edge let out a slow calming breath. He could fight this. He was strong. He was _not_ going to let this control him. He wasn’t going to give into an EXP craving like some LOVE junkie. Edge growled steeling himself and made his way down the stairs.

 “Where’s Red?” Sans asked from the couch as Edge stepped off the last step.

 “Sleeping.” Edge said, kicking his boots off with a disgusted face.  

 “Did you knock him out?” Sans asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

 “No.” Edge growled. He was getting so tired of Sans’s shit. Edge frowned at Sans as he considered what to do with his boots. Honestly his whole uniform was in need of a good wash, but he had no other clothes here.

 “Wow I’m surprised Edgy. What’s got you in such a benevolent mood all of a sudden?” Sans said his permanent grin looking more like a smirk.

 “Call me that again and I’ll knock _you_ out,” Edge crossed his arms giving Sans his most threatening look.

 “That is not the sound of friendly talk!” Papyrus said standing in the doorway from the kitchen waving a wooden spoon at them seemingly immune to Edge’s death stare. A glob of alfredo sauce splattered to the floor from the spoon. Sans shuddered looking away from Edge and grinned at Papyrus.

 “Eh, sorry bro, I guess he just puts me on _edge,_ ” Sans said with a shrug.

 “Sans! No! That was terrible!” Papyrus groaned. Edge rolled his eyelights and Papyrus glanced at Edge. “Oh! Edge just place your boots in the laundry room, don’t worry about cleaning, you’re  a guest! I’ll clean them, and your uniform. You can go in my room and use any clothes you like, I’m sure they will fit! And Red is welcome to use any of Sans’s clothes!” Papyrus said with a bright smile.

 Edge stared at Papyrus silently. What was _with_ this guy? What was the catch? No one just did things like this. Especially after Edge had attacked him yesterday. It unnerved him. There was always some kind of a payment, even in this disgustingly sweet universe, there had to be a payment. Edge didn’t think suffering Sans’s attitude was the payment, though, it would be nice if it were.

 No, these two had to want something more for their hospitality. Edge grit his teeth. Not that he had much of a choice. He had no idea how to get back to his own universe, and he didn’t have very much gold on him. Edge and Red were at these two’s mercy so to speak. He would just have to wait for the other shoe to drop. He supposed he should consider himself lucky that Papyrus wasn’t lecturing him on battling those two mutts.

 “Fine,” Edge said.

 “The word you're looking for is ‘thanks’,” Sans supplied raising a brow bone.

 “Fuck you.” Edge said using Sans’s sweet tone from earlier and he offered Sans the middle finger. Sans scowled at him.

 “Language,” Papyrus scolded gently. “I’m making lunch, it should be done soon! It might help sober Red up, if he’s up to eating that is,” Papyrus said. Edge grunted. The magic in the food probably _would_ help sober the lazy ass up. At least a little. If Red was semi functional than he could help Sans work on getting them home.

 “Okay,” Edge said and he went to Papyrus’s room to change his clothes. He cringed as he glanced at the action figures and car bed before hesitantly opening the closet. There were some ridiculous pajamas and tank-tops (One said Cool Dude) before Edge found a plain black tank top and a pair of jeans. He supposed it would have to do.

 He stripped his chest armor off letting it fall to the floor as the door swung open.

 “Hey Edgy, Papyrus told me to-...give you...this…”Sans fell quiet his eyelights shrinking as he stared at Edge’s bare ribs. Edge scowled feeling magic flood to his cheekbones. _Stars dammit, hasn’t he heard of knocking?_

 “Uh...here.” Sans stared awkwardly before eyeing the floor holding out a pair of black boots. Edge scoffed and grabbed the boots swiftly.

 “What’s the matter comedian? See somethin’ ya like?” Edge drawled, his natural accent slithering in and he smirked. Might as well have some fun if Sans was going to act all weird.

 “What! N-no!” Sans said his face flushing blue.

 “Heh,” Edge chuckled as Sans all but ran out of the room closing the door quickly. Edge put the black tank top on and changed into Papyrus’s tight jeans. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the door and put on the black boots. He supposed it wasn’t _so_ bad, but it definitely could be better. Edge shrugged and took his armor and dirtied boots to the laundry room before kicking Sans’s bedroom door open. As he expected, the lazy ass was fast asleep.

 Seriously how the fuck did he fall asleep so fast? Edge pulled the blue bones out of his brother’s femurs harmlessly, and they dissipated. Well, his brother slept like the dead so he might as well check on his arm. Fuck, was that a pun? He was NOT making puns dammit.

 Edge gently pulled up his brother’s sleeve, seeing the makeshift cast had already been discarded. The break had healed almost perfectly, just a thin red scratch showed that anything had happened at all. Hesitantly Edge glanced at the door then back at Red, before coming to a decision. Edge held out his palm to his sleeping brother’s arm. Green magic flowed from his palm over the scratch, leaving the bone smooth and unmarked. _He has enough scars._

 Edge carefully adjusted his brother’s sleeve to the way it had been. Edge sighed staring down at Red. Edge had healed him last night when everyone was sleeping. Not because he felt guilty. He _didn’t_ feel guilty. But because he needed Red at top condition to work on getting them home. That was all.

 Rolling his eyelights Edge stood up and backed away from his brother before kicking the mattress hard. Red didn’t wake at all. _Of course not._

 “Red! Get the fuck up!” Edge kicked the mattress again. Red groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

 “Five more minutes…”Red groaned.

 “Sans! Get the fuck up before I throw you down the stairs!” Edge growled. Red scowled at him, but sat up. He knew Edge would come through on his threat. Red glanced at his femur bones seeing the blue bones had been removed, before standing up with a groan.

 “I’m up, happy?” Red grumbled.

 “Not particularly. How much did you drink?” Edge asked crossing his arms. Red swore under his breath.

 “Hardly nothin’ Boss I swear! Only like six.” Red said. Edge frowned. Red had been drinking for a long time, six drinks were not enough to make him sick and lose his coordination, the asshole had built up quite the tolerance.

 “Maybe this version Grillby doesn’t water down his drinks?” Edge suggested. It would make sense in this candy land of a dimension.

 “He _waters_ -That fucking asshole! I KNEW the shots Grilbz was dishing out tasted like shit! I trusted him! I’ll drown that purple bastard in the star damned river!” Red growled. Edge snorted. That wasn’t true. Grillby was the closest thing Sans had to a best friend. Red would never hurt him. Well not seriously hurt him anyway.

 “Come down the stairs.  Papyrus is making lunch and we might as well eat while food is available,” Edge said. Red’s bones turned a sickly shade of yellow for a moment.

 “If you're going to be sick, stay away from me!” Edge snapped.

 “Papyrus cooked?” Red said tightly.

 “That’s what I said isn’t it?”

 “I-i’m not hungry,” Red said quickly looking at the floor and scratching the back of his skull.

 “Bullshit; you never stop eating. Besides food will sober you up and I need you as close to sober as I can get you,” Edge said with growing frustration.

 Asgore, why did Red have to make everything so difficult? What was so hard about saying ‘Yes Boss’? Edge briefly entertained the idea of punching his brother in the face every time he answered with anything but ‘Yes, Boss’. Operant conditioning, right? Then again, there was that ridiculous bet and violence jar so, no, he wouldn’t be doing that, despite what a satisfying mental picture punching Red in the face gave.  

“Why?” Red demanded pulling Edge out of his thoughts.

 “Because you need to help Sans work on sending us home!” Edge said gesturing impatiently. Red groaned loudly.

 “Boss, the fact that we got here at all was theoretically thought impossible. Getting us home is going to take a long fucking time. I thought alternative universes were theoretical until yesterday!” Red said ignoring Edge as he scowled.

 “I don’t care! I want you to start working on it _today._ We don’t have time to be here!” Edge said firmly. Red sighed.

 “Whatever,” Red grumbled and he stomped down the stairs. Edge scowled at Red’s back. Red could be so fucking dramatic. Edge followed rolling his eyelights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So, for Edge that was pretty civil right? He was a down right saint in this chapter. ;)
> 
> [ Edge ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pqsx_vI-3vY) seems to be struggling with his EXP cravings HMMMM. 
> 
> Don't do EXP kids. 
> 
> Wooo! Next chapter Gaster gloops in to devour our hopes and dreams and Sans has a mental breakdown. ;)


	6. Red teaches Paps how to cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloopster blobs his way in the spotlight to make us wither up and die on the inside. Also known as how Lingeringchaos accidentally broke Sans. It's Edge's fault really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't even know what happened. It started out as practically domestic fluff and humor and it drives off the cliff of fun into the ocean of feels and angst, so, be careful. Tread these waters carefully is what I'm sayin.
> 
> Sans needs a hug. 
> 
> Plot and forshadowing be here!
> 
> Warnings: Red's mouth is absolutely lewd and filthy this chapter. (more than usual) and Edge does something really horrible to Sans. Like- i'm not sure if it needs a new tag kind of horrible. Technically what Gaster did was worse?

***

sans

He needed to stop blushing. He needed to stop blushing this instant. There was NOTHING to feel flustered about. He had seen his own brother hundreds of times without a shirt on. So why was he acting like this? What really, was the difference between a shirtless Papyrus and a shirtless Edge?

 Sans paced behind the house through the snow trying to stop the blue blush that refused to leave his cheekbones since walking in on Edge changing. He hadn’t even seen anything, not really. Just ribs, and spine, tips of a pelvis (which had already been on display anyway) and a little bit of Edge’s soul through the ribcage.

 Sans groaned leaning against the house covering his face. He had never seen a soul like that. It was bright red, like Edge’s magic. Not like the kid's soul though. It wasn’t the color of determination. It was a slightly darker shade, like a ruby, but vibrant? Did that even make sense? And at the very tip had been orange. What was that? It didn’t matter. It wasn’t something Sans needed to think about. _Since when do monsters have red souls?_

 He certainly didn’t need to think about that asshole’s soul. Or the numerous scars he had seen on the asshole’s ribs and clavicle. Or the six, small, perfectly circular holes that appeared to have been drilled into the bottom row of ribs. Sans groaned. How did Edge even get those last ones? His version of _him?_ What sick reason had the doctor had for doing that?

 Sans sighed in relief. At least thinking about _him_ had brought the usual feelings of dread and disgust and he was no longer blushing like an idiot. What was he even blushing about!? Sure, he hadn’t expected to walk in on the Edgelord, but still. There was no reason for his body to act like this. Sans walked back into the house once certain his face betrayed nothing, and found Red slumped at the table, and Papyrus cooking. Edge was disturbingly missing.

 “You look awful Red. You _ale_ right?” Sans said taking a seat from across the groaning skeleton.

 “Ugh. Your Grillby doesn’t water down his drinks,” Red mumbled miserably.

 “Uh? Sorry you’re not getting ripped off? You’ll somehow have to _beer_ it.” Sans said with a grin.  

 “Mmngh.” Red groaned.

 “Maybe you should lay down? You still look unwell and you're not even punning back at Sans,” Papyrus said looking over his shoulder.

 “Have to eat,” Red sighed.

 “It might make you sicker, bonehead,” Sans said starting to feel concerned. It really hadn’t been all that long since Red had puked on Edge’s boots. Which, had been the best thing Sans had seen in his life, ever.  Red probably should be sleeping it off. Red shrugged.

 “Boss's orders,” He groaned.

 “Why do you call him that?” Papyrus asked perplexed, turning the dial on the stove experimentally.

 “Huh?” Red looked surprised.

 "Why do you call your brother boss?” Papyrus said patiently.

 “I-Cuz- Cuz- he’s my boss?”

“Was that an answer or a question?” Papyrus tilted his head curiously.

 “Where is Edgelord anyway?” Sans asked dreading the answer, but supplying a distraction from a conversation Red obviously didn’t want to be having. Plus, Sans was genuinely curious. Where was he? Murdering small kittens? Hunting down Dogamy and Dogaressa? Destroying something Sans held dear? All the above?

 “Oh!” Papyrus said turning to stir what looked to be untainted alfredo sauce. “While you were outside being embarrassed I discovered we were out of noodles and he offered to go get them.”

 " _What_!?” Sans sputtered fighting down another blush.

 “What were you outside being embarrassed about?” Red asked his dark red eyes landing on Sans.

 “I wasn’t- I wasn’t outside being embarrassed. A-Anyway- new house rule Edge can’t be allowed outside alone, okay? What if he runs into the dogs and finishes the job?” Sans said praying to Asgore that he was not blushing again.

 “Sans don’t be ridiculous. Edge is perfectly capable to do things on his own.”  Papyrus said with a click.

 “Capable of murdering people,” Sans muttered.

 “Creampuff, what was Sans embarrassed about?” Red drawled perking up some with curiosity.

 “Oh! he -”

 “Paps no!” Sans pleaded.

 “Walked in on your brother changing.”

"Paps, why!?" Sans whined. Red burst out laughing. Sans sighed burying his face in his arms on the table. “I wasn’t embarrassed!” Sans whined into his arms.

 “Holy shit, Sans. Do I need to have a talk with you about your intentions towards my bro?” Red teased. Sans blinked. That was the first time Sans had ever heard Red refer to Edge as a brother and not ‘boss’.

 “Stars dammit! No!” Sans groaned and he looked up and squinted his sockets at Red whose eyelights were lit up in mirth. “It’s not like that!” Sans said firmly.

 “I dunno you're the one sayin’ you're worried about him being alone,” Red grinned ferally.

“Because his LOVE is the size of mount Ebott!” Sans groaned.

“Hmm. And you're wondering what else might be the size of Mount Ebott?” Red’s eyes flashed mischievously.

 “OH MY STARS! RED!” Sans hissed. “I am not interested in your brother! Or _that_! Especially not that!”

 “Mmhm, sure,” Red laughed. The pot behind them burst into flame as Papyrus turned up the heat causing Red to jump and stare at Papyrus in shock.

 “Toriel’s tits, Creampuff! What the fuck are ya doing!?” Red yelled jumping up and turning the temperature down.

 “I was heating the alfredo sauce with the passion of fire,” Papyrus said dutifully, as if he were quoting from a book.

 Uh...uh huh. Did Undyne teach you that?” Red asked taking Papyrus’s spoon and stirring the alfredo sauce.

 “She did! How did you know Red?” Papyrus asked in surprise. “Have you received cooking lessons from her as well?”

 Red snorted and put the pot on simmer, placing a cover over it. “No. Keep this on low, stir it once in a while. I’ll walk you through cooking the noodles when Boss gets back. It should be fine,” Red said all but collapsing back into his seat at the table. He groaned holding his head.

 “I didn’t know you were a chef Red! But are you sure we are doing it right? The sauce isn’t turning black, nor has it caught fire. Undyne’s never looked like this.”

 “I'm not a chef, I only know the basics. Trust me Creampuff. The sauce is fine,” Red said holding his head.

 “Still feeling sick?” Sans asked with one hundred percent not worry or concern. He couldn’t afford to be worried or concerned, so he most definitely did NOT feel worried or concerned.

 “Nah. Maybe. The room’s spinnin’,” Red said closing his sockets.

 “Hey, you should go lay down. Don’t worry about Edge I’ll-” Sans started when the door burst open and Edge sauntered in holding several grocery bags.

 “I’ve returned with your fettuccini noodles, wretch,” Edge announced dropping the bags on the counter next to Papyrus.

 “Thank you, Edge!” Papyrus beamed. Edge scowled looking as if he didn’t know what to do with the thank you so he gave a curt nod and began taking the rest of the groceries out of the bags putting them away. He navigated their kitchen easily and Sans had a sneaking suspicion that Edge organized things the exact same way Papyrus did.

 “Didn’t kill anyone while we were out did we?” Sans drawled staring at Edge, as he drummed his fingers against the table. Edge turned from the cabinet he had just placed some canned food in, his red eyelights meeting Sans’s.

 “You know come to think of it, I _did_ actually,” Edge said in a sweetly mocking tone. “There was this short, pathetic, skeleton who was nearly a mirror image of my brother,” Edge said and he turned shoving flour into the cabinet roughly. “He wouldn’t stop being a _dumb fuck_ so I stabbed his one HP soul with his own star damned femur bone.” Edge slammed the cabinet shut and Sans scowled at him.

 Red coughed, turning away from Sans, and it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “Wait so there is another version of Sans running around!?” Papyrus said looking incredibly worried. Edge facepalmed with both hands sighing into them before giving Papyrus a patient look.

 “No, Papyrus. No. I was being sarcastic.” Edge said.

 “Oh! Good! I was going to say, there’s far too many Sanses already, and another one would just be confusing.” Papyrus dumped the noodles into a boiling pot of water. He went to go turn the heat up.

 “ ** _No_** _,_ leave it at the current temperature, keep an eye on it, and stir it,” Red said squinting at Papyrus.

 “But. . .”

 “Trust me. I … uh know a secret that Undyne doesn’t,” Red said looking exasperated.

 “Really!?” Papyrus said looking at Red in awe. “I will trust your instructions Red! I can’t wait to show Undyne your technique!” Papyrus said. “What’s it called?”

 “How to not burn the house down,” Red said bluntly. Sans could not hold back his laughter. Red grinned at him and winked.

 “That’s an odd name for a technique,” Papyrus said looking thoughtful.

 “ _You_ are helping him cook?” Edge drawled raising a brow bone at Red.

 “Just a little bit,” Red shrugged. Edge stared silently at Red as if he had suddenly grown another appendage.  

 “What?” Red said nervously as Edge continued to stare.

 “Tch. Nothing,” Edge grumbled and looked away. Red looked to Sans who shrugged.

 “Creampuff, drain the noodles and add the sauce, it looks done,” Red said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

 “But it’s not black yet Red,” Papyrus said looking perplexed.

 “Trust me,” Red sighed. A few minutes after that, Sans was eating the best alfredo his brother had ever made. The best anything his brother had ever made. It was actually edible, and not half bad!

“Second new house rule. Red helps Papyrus cook always,” Sans said happily.

 “What was the first rule?” Edge asked.

 Red grinned evilly. “Something about Sans wanting to know how _big_ -” Sans kicked Red hard from under the table.

 “Ow, fuck!” Red cursed. Edge eyed Sans and Red suspiciously.

 “It did come out more impressive than usual, and my meals are always impressive, so that is saying something!” Papyrus agreed with Sans’s earlier statement as Edge frowned at Red and Sans who glared at each other.

 “It’s edible,” Edge said with a shrug.

 “Boss how much more do I have to fuckin’ eat!” Red groaned still glaring at Sans.

 “All of it, runt.” Edge said. Red groaned staring at the alfredo as if it were a death sentence.

 “If he pukes, it better be on you,” Sans said glaring at Edge. “Why are you making him eat? You know he drank too much and is going to get sick again.”

 “Ugh, don’t say that Sans,” Red sighed stabbing a noodle viciously with a fork.

 “Because I need him sober. The magic in the food should sober him enough, even if he throws up, which is no concern of mine.”

 “Such a caring brother,” Sans said. Red stabbed another noodle giving it a dirty look.

 “After you two finish eating you’re going to work on getting me the fuck out of this universe,” Edge growled eyes narrowing.

 “What?” Red said in surprise. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that Boss? I don’t even know how we got here!”

 “Despite how useless you pretend to be, we both know you have a god damn PHD in physics. Sans claims he’s intelligent. This might be half true.” Edge said giving Sans a look of contempt.

 “Hey!” Sans yelled.

 “So, you two are going to get us home as soon as possible. The more time it takes the worse it will be when we get there. That _bitch_ probably is already gunning for my position, Red.” Edge said looking calculating. Red growled at his food.

 “Boss it’s been 24 hours she’s already _in_ your position so, no rush. It’s already done.” Red said with a shrug.

 “They wouldn’t replace me _that_ quickly!” Edge growled. Red raised a brow bone at Edge and Edge crossed his arms. “They wouldn’t!”

 “If Sans _is_ intelligent,” Red started.

 “HEY!” Sans growled.

 “I’m sure he told you that it would take a long fucking time to figure out how to get us home, if we ever figure it out,” Red said taking another angry bite of the alfredo. “This is kinda good…” Red mused.

 “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MOVED FROM A THREE STAR CHEF TO A FOUR, THANKS TO RED’S EXPERTISE!” Papyrus announced beaming. Red’s smile softened as he looked at Papyrus.

 “Heh, sure kid.” Red agreed.

 “Shut up and finish eating whelp. And start working on getting us home!” Edge snapped.

 

***

In Underfell

Alphys.

 Alphys stared harshly at the white furred dog in front of her. A deep scar ran along her snout, and a piece of her ear was missing. She stood tall and rigid in steel black armor.

 “E-excuse me?” Alphys demanded her eyes narrowing. She pushed her glasses down eyes meeting the dark purple eyes of the second in command of the Royal Guard in front of her. Dogaressa raised an eyebrow her purple eyes staring through Alphys as if she was nothing more than an inconvenience.

 “I said Captain Papyrus has been missing for over twenty-four hours. So, has his lazy ass brother. They’re presumed to be dust,” Dogaressa said. Alphys noticed the half smirk creeping over the dog’s features.

 “Shouldn’t there be a search before the c-captain is presumed dead?” Alphys asked coldly adjusting her glasses.

 “There was one. The scent runs cold at Sans’s station. Their home is empty, they have not been sighted, and crime in Snowdin is already rising without the captain’s presence. You know Snowdin is a Class-C situation. We can’t afford to postpone promoting a new captain.” Dogaressa explained. Her intense purple eyes scanned Alphys over. Alphys bit back a growl.

 “Look I’m the royal scientist, n-not a guard member I don’t know your protocols. Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to check the cameras?” Alphys drawled. Dogaressa looked taken aback.

 “I. . .had not thought to check the cameras,” She said after a moment. Alphys snorted. She narrowed her eyes at the guard member before her.

 “No. You thought of it. Even you a-aren’t that s-stupid. You were hoping I wouldn’t think it. Your captain Papyrus’s second. That m-means in his absence or untimely demise y-your next in line. You don’t want to find the captain, unless it’s his dust. So, I’ll a-answer my question f-for you. No, you do not want to look at the cameras Soldier. So, again, why. Are. You. Here?”

 Dogaressa stiffened and stared at the floor.

 “I am only interested in keeping the peace in Snowdin. Check the cameras Doctor Alphys. I did not think of them. If the captain is alive, surely you will find him. I came here because technically Undyne is ahead of me in line,” Dogaressa said her sharp voice turning into a growl at the end of the sentence. Alphys’s eyes flashed dangerously.

 “She’s retired.” Alphys snapped.

 “Her LOVE isn’t high enough for a forced retirement, and she outranks me, which means I am required to offer. It’s protocol,” Dogaressa said. Dogaressa gave a small smirk. “Not that _you’d_ know.” She threw Alphys’s words back at her.

 “Offer denied,” Alphys said walking over to her flat screen tv where the camera feed was displayed. She enlarged Sans’s station with the touch screen component. She began to rewind the video feed. If both brothers were missing, she’d bet money it had something to do with Sans.

 “In all due respect Doctor Alphys, shouldn’t Undyne be the one to make that decision?” Dogaressa said with just a second of hesitation. Alphys smiled widely.

 “Oh? W-would you like to ask Undyne _yourself_?” Alphys hissed.

 “Yes-”

 “We both know you’re ‘offering’ the position as a formality. You asked, I declined, that’s good enough for King Asgore. Why don’t y-you get the fuck o-out of my lab and go beg Asgore f-for the promotion? You might actually live to get it.” Alphys drawled pausing the video feed. Dogaressa growled lowly.

 “I don’t care what you think of me Doctor Alphys. I take my job and the laws of the Guard very seriously. I’m to offer the previous captain, if their LOVE is under the retirement cap, the position of captain, should the current captain retire early, fall down, dust, or go missing. I would like to speak to her,” Dogaressa said firmly. Alphys chuckled lowly.

 “ _Liar_.” Alphys walked to the elevator to the true lab a yellow claw hitting the button. “W-well come on t-then you want to talk to her so bad,” Alphys snapped. Dogaressa’s eyes narrowed as she followed the scientist into the cramped elevator.

 “Don’t touch anything when we get d-down there,” Alphys said firmly as the elevator descended. Dogaressa nodded silently. When the door opened, the reinforced steel blocking out the noise could no longer do its job. Screams from various rooms in the twisting halls echoed around the true lab.

 If it frightened or unnerved the guardswoman she didn’t show it. “T-this way,” Alphys said her feet clicking as she led Dogaressa down the left most hall, and slid a keycard opening a door with a small rectangular window at the top. The room was dark and it took a moment for Alphys’s eyes to adjust.

 Undyne was curled up in the corner of the room, staring listlessly at her hands. Dogaressa flinched at the sight. Alphys supposed it would be jarring to someone who hadn’t seen Undyne since Papyrus became captain. Undyne was a shadow of her former self. Her blue scales were more of a pale green, her vibrant yellow eye was clouded and confused, her hair was down instead of up and the vibrant red colors were dull and faded. Undyne grimaced as the light leaked in from the open door and she groaned covering her eyes.

 Alphys smirked watching as Dogaressa’s eyes landed on the vibrant black collar around Undyne’s throat with small silver studs, a chain attached, chaining the fish monster to the wall. It gave her enough slack to use the bed but not to reach the door.

 “What the fuck did you do to her?” Dogaressa breathed. Alphys hardened. _Me? What did **I** do to her?_

 “My job is no business of yours soldier. You had a question to ask?” Alphys snapped.

 “...Undyne?” Dogaressa said almost gently. Undyne didn’t respond still staring at her hands. Dogaressa looked back at Alphys. “What the fuck is wrong with her? Is she drugged? I can’t offer her the position if she doesn’t know what the hell is going on!”

 “Mm,” Alphys hummed. “I suppose I could raise her awareness and inhibitions and counter the drug for you, since you asked _so_ nicely,” Alphys growled. She took out a needle and flicked it, liquid spurting out of the top, before walking over to Undyne and took her arm. Undyne stared at her with no recognition in her eye.

 “ **Don’t** bite me again,” Alphys warned the fish monster.  It didn’t look like Undyne registered the words. Pity.

 Alphys injected the counter effect cocktail and immediately ran back standing in the doorway, behind Dogaressa. Undyne jerked violently and snarled her whole-body trembling.

 “Undyne?” Dogaressa drawled eying the former captain warily. Undyne let out a gurgled sound, panting hard. The fish monster snarled her yellow eye turning black. Undyne roared like an animal and punched the wall standing up and she grinned, showing off sharp pointed teeth.

 “...Okay. Undyne, listen, captain Papyrus-” Dogaressa started and she gasped ducking as a red spear was hurled right where her head had just been. Undyne laughed, summoning another long red spear and Undyne charged at the guardswoman. Dogaressa moved quickly to the left grabbing her axe from its hilt, countering the next blow. Undyne attacked furiously, her black eye wide and crazed looking.

 “Doctor Alphys! Stop her!” Dogaressa hissed growing tired of Undyne’s relentless blows. Alphys merely smirked. Undyne was faster than the guardswoman. Undyne was stronger than her too. Dogaressa made her bed, she could lie in it.

 “Offer away, soldier. She can hear you, but, honestly, she probably won't answer,” Alphys grinned ferally and she closed the door from behind the guardswoman locking it.

 “What- No!” Dogaressa shrieked pulling on the door handle. “LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW YOU SCALY BITCH!” Dogaressa snarled and Alphys heard the slam of Undyne’s spear, and the sound of spear clashing against axe.

 Alphys dug her phone out and began flipping through her contacts keeping a half-interested ear on the battle from within Undyne’s cell.

 Alphys stopped at Sans’s number. She hesitated before pressing call. It rang, and rang, and rang.

 “ _Whelp. I didn’t pick up so I’m probably dust. Or I don’t want to fuckin’ talk to you. What the hell do you want?”_ Sans’s voicemail message growled at her.

 “S-Sans. Where the fuck are you and Papyrus!?” Alphys hissed and hung up the phone. She groaned and sighed into her palms. Hesitantly, she went through her contacts again, stopping at Papyrus’s number. She did not want to call Papyrus. He was so unpleasant to deal with. With a sigh, Alphys hit his number. It rang once and-

 “-*#$*#*2)@@)@#(+_.....- **H** e ** _l_** _l_ o?--”

 Alphys frowned at her phone. What the heck was that staticky noise and what the fuck was with Papyrus’s voice? It sounded… _wrong._

  _Ugh. Bad connection._ Well it didn’t matter. Alphys was just relieved Papyrus had answered.

 “Good, you’re alive. Captain, we have a problem.” Alphys said grimly.

 

***

sans

“Where the fuck is my phone?” Edge seethed pacing around the living room. Sans shrugged, lying on the couch staring forlornly at the tv that was off. A pad of paper was in his lap and a pen. He drew a burger, he thought it came out pretty well. He was supposed to be jotting down ideas or theories on how to send the other two home, but, whelp. He had no ideas other than the machine, and he didn’t want to bring up the machine in front of Papyrus or Edge.

 "Not like the phone’s gonna work boss, mine doesn’t,” Red grunted in reply to Edge. Red was sitting next to Sans, his pad of paper was in his hand and he had drawn-

  _What the fuck Red. Who does that. And why, **why** is it spiked? _

 “I did not see a phone in your clothes and armor before washing them. Perhaps it was left in your universe?” Papyrus suggested staring quizzically at Red’s drawing. Sans silently prayed to the angel Papyrus would not ask about it. The Angel frowned down upon Sans.

 “What is coming out of the oddly tipped spiky tower? Is it water? Why is it spurting like that?” Papyrus asked tilting his head to the side. Sans covered his face in his hands feeling his cheekbones start to glow. _Fucking hell Red._ Red laughed maniacally and Edge made a choking sound.

 “Really, Red!?” Edge barked and he smacked Red upside the head. Red just continued to laugh.

 “Oh my fucking god Creampuff, yer killing me.” Red gasped eyelights lit in pure amusement.

 “I- I don’t know what I did,” Papyrus admitted looking perplexed he looked to Sans who averted his eyes, his cheeks still burning blue. “Oh! Jar Edge,” Papyrus said pulling the violence jar from his inventory.

 “What!? Why? Red was being an idiot. The smack was completely deserved and it didn't even hurt him!” Edge said crossing his arms.

 “You hit him, that’s violence,” Papyrus said patiently.

 “This is ridiculous!” Edge complained.

 “Just pay your douchebag jar, Boss,” Red said with a grin. Edge growled furiously before digging through his wallet and putting a gold piece into the jar. Papyrus smiled and put the jar away.

 “This is so fucking unfair,” Edge fumed. His red eyes landed on Red. “Red! Stop drawing dick pictures and work on getting us the hell home you imbecile!”

 “OH.” Papyrus said his cheeks turning orange. "Red, that is highly innappropriate!"

 “What exactly am I supposed to be working on Boss?” Red asked flipping to a fresh page.

 “I don’t know you're the scientist. Math and shit. Equations, how the fuck would I know?” Edge growled. Red sighed staring at the paper.

 “Well, seeing as a few days ago the idea of ending up in an alternate universe was completely theoretical and there were no solid theories, equations, or even ideas on how to _do_ that I got fucking nothing Boss,” Red said. “So, are we done?”

 “No. Sans mentioned he had an idea yesterday,” Edge said with a sour look. Sans sighed. Red raised a brow bone at Sans.

 “Well?” Red asked after Sans stayed silent.

 “Your brother mentioned, when you guys crossed over, you were in the void for an extended period of time,” Sans began softly. Red winced.

 “What’s the void? “Papyrus asked curiously.

 “It’s. . . complicated Paps,” Sans said thoughtfully. How to explain?

 “It’s what yer brother and I go through when we shortcut,” Red grumbled. Sans’s eyelights shrank.

 “What do you mean?” Papyrus said frowning.

 “This,” Red said and he disappeared, appearing a delayed few seconds later next to Papyrus.

 “Oh! Sans can’t do that,” Papyrus said. Red raised an eyebrow. “Isn't that what he’s doing when he takes you on ‘shortcuts’?” Red asked and he scowled at Sans. Sans sunk into his chair, hoping on the off chance, it’d devour him whole.

 “...I didn’t think it was. Sans?” Papyrus said looking at Sans quizzically.

 “It. . .it might be the same thing,” Sans said quietly, not meeting Papyrus’s eyelights. “My shortcuts seem a bit quicker than yours though, Red.”

 “Really?” Red looked interested.

 “What you do when you take shortcuts is teleporting? You- you can teleport? Like long distances? And you. . .hid it from me?” Papyrus looked hurt.

 “I- I wasn’t hiding it, I just-didn’t really mention it? I mean- you knew I took shortcuts!” Sans said nervously.

 “Wow.” Edge said his red eyelights narrowed at Sans, judging him. Sans scowled at him. Murderers had no right to judge.

 “Why didn’t you just tell me? I mean, I knew something was weird anyway. But you never said. . .” Papyrus frowned. Sans looked away. _It’s complicated. I don’t want you to remember **him.**_

 "I dunno Paps. It never seemed worth mentioning,” Sans said instead, scratching his skull. Red raised a brow bone and Edge scowled at Sans looking furious.

 “Is there anything else that never seemed worth mentioning?” Papyrus asked softly. **_Him_** _. The lab. Undyne. What Sans had done. Sans working at the lab with Alphys. Frisk. The resets. Him killing Frisk over and over and over._

 “Nope,” Sans said with a shrug. Edge growled angrily, causing Sans to jump. What was _he_ so pissed off about? Red looked from Edge to Sans, sweat beading on his skull. Red looked worried. Edge walked over to Sans in three long strides. Sans raised a brow bone up at the tall skeleton.

 “Really, Sans? I think you’re a _liar_. I think you worked in the labs in Hotland, just like Red. I think you were a scientist, just like Red. I think you didn’t tell your brother about teleporting and working in the lab and being a scientist because you don’t want him to remember what happened.” Edge growled fists shaking. Sans took a step back. Well apparently, Red _did_ tell his Papyrus everything. Stars dammit.

 Edge was really getting angry and Sans needed this to stop, quickly. Papyrus couldn’t remember. He couldn’t find out. It would kill Sans to see Papyrus’s world view and innocence stripped away like that.

 “What happened?” Papyrus asked with a frown. “Sans?”

 “Don’t, Edge,” Sans pleaded softly as Edge looked at Papyrus.

 “Maybe it didn’t happen in this fairytale world. But I get the impression it did.” Edge said, his intense red eyes turning back to Sans furiously.

 “Boss,” Red said nervously.

 “You want to know what happened Papyrus?” Edge asked.

 “Edge, _don’t_!” Sans growled.

 “This happened,” Edge said pulling up his tank-top showing the circular holes in the bottom row of his ribs that Sans had seen earlier. Papyrus sucked in a breath.

 “What-”

 “ _This happened_ ,” Edge hissed and he grabbed Sans roughly by the arm.

 “What the hell are you doing!” Sans squeaked as the taller skeleton pulled him hard, squeezing his wrist in an iron grip stopping the smaller skeleton from getting away before Edge ripped down his shorts. Sans froze in complete shock and fear. His cheeks flushed blue as his bare pelvis was on display. What the _fuck_ was Edge doing!? Was he going to-

 “Here,” Edge snarled digging sharp claws into Sans’s upper femur, causing the smaller skeleton to yelp. Edge’s claws pierced right above where the _carving_ the ‘good doctor’ had left was, which was on clear display.

  **S-4. P. WDG**

 Sans trembled as Edge shoved him to the ground. He scrambled pulling up his shorts. _No. No. No. No. No._

 “Edge that was unnecessary! S-Sans are you okay?” Papyrus walked over to Sans who’s eyelights had gone out. “Sans what is- what do...what do those letters mean? Who did that to you?” Papyrus asked no longer looking hurt but extremely worried, kneeling on the floor next to Sans who sat there trembling.

 “I-I-” Sans gasped. _No. No. No. No. Paps can't know. Papyrus can’t know. He can’t remember. It’ll kill him. Papyrus doesn’t deserve to remember. No. No. No no no no no no no no no no._

 “Tell him!” Edge snarled looking furious taking a threatening step towards Sans.

 “Boss, **_Enough_**!” Red snapped his sockets narrowing at Edge furiously, a sharp edge creeping into his voice. Edge flinched as if struck at Red’s tone and he looked away from his brother. Sans began gasping as if he couldn’t get enough air.

 “Hey, Sansy. Come on breath,” Red said gently as he knelt next to Sans and Papyrus, putting his hand gently on Sans’s shoulder. Sans tried to say something anything, but nothing came out. He couldn’t breathe. _He couldn’t breathe._

 “Sans!?” Papyrus said sockets widening. Edge growled seeming to recover from whatever the hell that just was and he grabbed Sans by his shirt collar pulling him up. Sans wheezed.

 “ _Boss!_ ”

 “Tell him you piece of shit! Tell him about **_G a-%$_?_@=-ste-?r.!” _** Red growled holding his head, Papyrus winced pressing his fingertips to his forehead closing his sockets, and Sans’s skull exploded in pain.   **It hurt**. **It-**

  _“Does it hurt S-4?”_

  _Sans shivered glaring at the skeleton who stood before him and the syringe he held with the bright red liquid. Sans was strapped to the medical bed. His soul was on fire. It felt like molten lava had been poured into it. The scientist looked bored, and adjusted his rectangular spectacles, his white eyelights seemed to bore into Sans._

 " _Yes, you freak.” Sans growled.  The skeleton Scientist clicked and marked something on a clipboard. “Attitude will get you nowhere S-4. What about you, U-6?” Sans winced hearing the girl next to him take in a sharp breath._

 " _N-Never be-better. Doesn’t hurt at all.” The fish girl, Undyne, growled out strapped to a bed adjacent to Sans. Her eyes were closed tightly in pain and her tiny blue fists were clenched tightly._

  _“Good. Then we can proceed.”_

  _“Please! No more! She can’t take anymore,” Sans said sockets widening. They’ve been here for **hours.** Injection after injection after injection. Sans couldn’t take anymore. The girl couldn’t take anymore._

  _“I think I’ll decide when you two have had enough S-4. Now stay still…” Pain exploded everywhere. His very core was being burned from the inside out. Sans screamed and screamed and screamed._

  _“Soon we will start on P-7.”_

  _No. NO. Not Papyrus NOT PAPYRUS-_

 “SANS!” Papyrus screamed. Sans blinked breathing harshly, feeling streams of tears flowing down his cheekbones. He realized he was still screaming and gasped and choked for air. Papyrus had him in a bear hug, holding him tight. “Sans! Snap out of it! It’s okay. It’s okay, brother.”

 “P-Paps?” Sans choked softly.

 “It’s okay, Sans.” Papyrus said softly, his sockets filling with orange unshed tears. Sans’s fingers dug into his brother’s scarf as he slowed his breathing. He was okay. He was okay. Papyrus was okay. . .right? No. No. Papyrus saw the scarred carving. Edge had said _his_ name. Papyrus would have questions. If not now than when Sans was calmer. As the panic faded, his anger grew.

 Edge had no right to tell Papyrus that Sans was hiding things. He had no right to _show_ Papyrus San’s engravings, or to say _his_ name _._ For all Sans knew the name didn’t just trigger a memory for him but for Paps as well and that was the last thing Sans wanted. Sans clenched his fists looking around the room for the asshole.

 His eyelights first met Red, who was still kneeling next to him a worried expression on his face.

 “You okay?” Red asked quietly.

 “...yeah,” Sans said after a moment. Edge was behind Red, arms crossed, a neutral expression on his face. Sans gently pulled himself out of Papyrus’s embrace.

 “Sans?” Papyrus said looking at him nervously.

 “I’m fine.” Sans said and he walked past Papyrus and Red and stopped right in front of Edge. Edge gave him a curious look. Before Edge could say anything, Sans grabbed the captain’s scarf and pulled down, hard, forcing Edge to lean forward and Sans punched him in the jaw, as hard as he could.

 

***

~~_**RETSAG .D.W** _ ~~

 

_**W.D. GASTER** _

 “ **N** o _w w_ a **lk** **fo** rw ** _ ~~ard~~ D_** octor.--”

 I watch in barely contained boredom as This world’s Doctor Alphys walks down the hall frowning at her phone.

 “Captain? How do you even know about this? I’ve been in these labs for over thirty years I think I’d know if-”

“- **Don** ’t a _sk q_ uesti ** _on ~~s. J~~_** ~~ust~~ o **be** y,-” I command.

 Alphys mutters under her breath walking down the hall before stopping at the notes displayed the wall. Number seventeen.

 “- **T he**re _’s_ ~~a k~~ ey ** _p a_**d. T **y** ** _pe_** **i** _n t_ **h** _e w **o** r_d **‘S ~~ _e_~~** _ ~~r~~ i_f- **’”**

She does. I smile. The wall slides, creating a secret passage. How predictable am I? This version of me has so little differences, doesn’t he?

 “Holy shit!” Alphys breathes into the phone. “Captain how did you know about this?” Alphys asks. I hang up Papyrus’s phone.

“Papyrus!?” She looks at the phone. “Dammit!” She redials. His ringtone rings around us. She freezes looking around, her eyes glancing over me. She doesn’t see me standing in the corner right in front of her, staring at her.

 People are so afraid of the shadows, that they don’t actually look into them.

  _Because they know that eyes will stare back._

 “P-Papyrus!?” she whispers looking around for the captain. For the ringing phone. She looks to the room I had her open. “A-are you in he-here?” She calls. She goes to step forward and a scream echoes down the hall and Alphys turns narrowing her beady black eyes.

 “ALPHYS!” A woman roars. “IF YOU WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO LIVE I SUGGEST YOU LET ME OUT OR SHALL I SEVER HER HEAD FROM HER NECK?”

 “Fuck!” Alphys swears. I watch Alphys run down the hall back towards the room she had locked the dog woman in. I smile at the ajar door in front of me. It takes effort to be physical. I’m only just physical enough to hold the phone. Not to manipulate the keypad. That takes heat signature.

 I walk into my counterpart’s secret room. It’s much the same as mine. The chalkboard with my equations for dimensional travel. The hole where this version of S-4 pried the machine I had him help me build out of the floor. A table full of files. I flip through them stopping at P-7’S file.

 

**Friday 19XX.**

**P-7.**

**Current age: 8**

**Bone structure: slim**

**Body type: Agile**

**Height: 4’2**

**Weight: 25 lbs.**

**Eyelights: primary; white, secondary; Orange.**

**Soul Trait: Orange, bravery.**

**Temperament: calm, passive, gentle, sweet.**

**Injection status:**

**-No injections of DT.-**

**Scheduled first injection on Monday.**

 

**Notes: S-4 is doing everything in his power to halt P-7’s injections. I am curious about the sentimentality they hold for each other, but no more time can be wasted.**

  **I am hopeful that after forty-two injections a Blaster can be applied to the subject without causing soul or cognitive damage. Attaching the Blaster to S-4 was a complete success at 84, it stands to reason P-7’s will be much the same at half the cost, he has more HP.**

 I snort. Monday never came, did it Wingdings? That’s alright. I don’t care about soul or cognitive damage. I’ll just retrieve the intended blaster and apply it. It is needed. I can’t devour uncompleted pieces, now can I?

 I make my way to the closet. Its unlocked. Perfect. I open it and smile at the giant dragon like skull chained to the wall. It’s eyes open, a gleaming red.

 Hello pet. Daddy has a job for you.

Would you like to take a trip to Undertale? Meet UFP-7? Help me consume his essence?

Piece by piece slowly?

 I thought so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times Red has said fuck in counting: 113.
> 
> Yeeeah
> 
> I'm **so** sorry!
> 
> Edge is so grounded. No cookies for him.
> 
> So I'm gonna try to get another chapter out Tuesday or Wednesday? I felt like this one was angsty and sad and more than a little creepy. And I don't like to leave things sad and angsty! Creepy is fine. TREMBLE MORTALS. 
> 
> Maybe tuesday, we'll have a halloween super duper gloopster good time.
> 
> Next Chapter: Gaster is allergic to dogs and Sans may or may not give Edge a bad time.
> 
> Oh, Also, time for something [ ridiculous! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx-GGQgzCCU)


	7. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans bond over bad experiences and Gaster finds a new toy to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you all so much for the continued Kudo's and comments they mean so much to me!. So this chapter is definitely less angsty, so, yay! 
> 
> Chapter's mostly exposition guys. Setting everyone up so I can knock 'em down ;)

***

sans

 “Oh, _fuck,_ ” Red groaned as Edge was knocked backwards from the force of Sans’s blow, into the wall. Edge’s red eyelights were pinpricks and for a moment he looked completely baffled, his mouth slack and hanging open. Then a furious look overtook his features. He snarled and ran the back of his fist across the crack on his jaw, wiping off the running ruby marrow.

 “Sans!” Papyrus said gaping Sans in shock. Sans’s sockets were narrowed in rage and he held out his left hand.

  _Ting._

 Sans turned Edge’s soul blue effectively pinning the skeleton to the wall. Edge looked down at his blue soul with a scowl.

 “You had _no right_ to do that,” Sans growled trying to keep his voice from shaking from the rage coursing through him. Edge’s fierce eyelights bore into him.

 “I -” Edge started.

 “I’m not finished talking.” Sans said raising his arm, Edge raising with it, up the wall, and he kicked, his legs searching for something to stand on as his skull clacked against the ceiling, where Sans held him completely at his mercy.

 “What’s the matter Edge, feeling vulnerable?” Sans growled. Edge sneered at him but gave no verbal response.

 “What you just did was seriously fucked up. Do you even realize that?” Sans growled out between his clenched teeth.

 “I had _every_ right. Your brother deserves to know what fucking happened to him, what happened to you. Your brother deserves to know the truth. He’s not stupid. He knows you’ve been keeping secrets. He’s an adult, he can take it. Believe me, if he is me, and if you _are_ Red _,_ not a day goes by that Papyrus doesn’t wonder what makes you scream in the dead of night and why nothing he says or does ever helps.” Edge snarled. Red wrung his hands together nervously looking at his shoes and Papyrus frowned. Sans’s magic wavered and his eyelights stuttered. His magic faded and the blue spell holding Edge down dissipated. The captain landed on his feet with a grunt.

 “I. . .” Sans said quietly.

 “You keep _everything_ from Papyrus just like Red used to keep everything from me. It didn’t do me _any_ favors.” Edge growled. Red winced and clenched his fists tightly. “Do you have any idea what it’s like not being able to remember the first _eight_ years of your life? Do you have any idea what it’s like to be lied to over and over and to know you're being lied to, by the only person you trust? To call them out on it and they still. keep. _lying_.”

 “Boss…”

 “Shut up Red. Tell your brother the truth, Sans.” Edge stood up and he scowled down at Sans who stared up at him just as angrily. Edge looked away. “I…” whatever Edge was going to say fell into silence.

 Edge frowned and looked back at Sans. “I shouldn’t have physically restrained you and forced you to show Papyrus your engravings, so that’s your _one_ free hit. If you fucking hit me again, I’ll break off your star damned sternum and shove it down your throat.” Edge shoved Sans out of his way and he left the living room, out the front door, slamming it hard.  

 Red stared at the door warily, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Sans...are you sure you’re okay?” Papyrus asked stepping forward.

  _Not really._

 “Yeah, I’m fine, bro.” Sans said with a forced grin. Papyrus frowned and stepped forward hugging him tightly, again.

 “It’s okay if you're not fine, you know,” Papyrus said softly, with a gentle squeeze. Sans closed his sockets as they began to sting and prickle with not tears. Definitely not. “You don’t have to tell me anything either. Not until you're ready. It’s okay Sans.” Papyrus said gently. Sans dug his fingers into his brother’s scarf clinging tightly, burying his face in the soft material.

 His bro really was the best.

 He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before Red gave an uncomfortable cough. “I’ll just, uh, head to bed if it’s all the same to you two,” his gruff voice caused Papyrus to look over.

 “Red, are you okay?” Papyrus asked.

 “W-what? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Red said sweat beginning to form on his skull.

 “Because when Edge said that weird word that gave me a headache you looked like you were having some sort of attack like Sans. Just a shorter one...” Sans glanced over at Red who’s eyelights had shrank and a red flush formed over his cheekbones.

 "I’m fine! Shut up!” He hissed his voice an octave higher than usual. “I just remembered something stupid, that’s all! I- I’m fine.”

 “Okay,” Papyrus said. “If you want a hug too you can have one.” Papyrus beamed at the short angry skeleton.

 “I don’t want a fucking hug!” Red seethed his face if possible going more red and he covered his face with his hands and growled into his palms. Sans chuckled softly and Papyrus grinned.

 “Are you sure?” Papyrus teased. Red’s, likely, angry answer was cut off by a quick pounding on the door.  

 “I’ll get it,” Papyrus said giving Sans a gentle squeeze before releasing him from his hug and he opened the door. Sans followed and was surprised to see Dogaressa and Doggo.

 “We need…”

 “Help!” Dogamy finished. Dogaressa was supporting most of her husband’s weight and he was panting hard, a pink tongue lolling out of his mouth.

 “Of course,” Papyrus said with a worried frown, stepping back as Dogaressa helped Dogamy in. Dogaressa was still littered in slices and cuts from the battle, but Dogamy was worse. His paw, the one that had been impaled, was leaking a black liquid, and dust was beginning to form around the area.

 “We can’t-” Dogaressa started.

 “Heal it.” Dogamy groaned gesturing at the wound.

 “Nothing works.” Dogaressa said with worry.

 “What is that black stuff?” Sans said frowning at the black substance.

 “We don’t know,” Dogamy groaned.

 “Grillby couldn’t heal it, “Dogaressa said chewing her lip with worry. “There’s no other healer in Snowdin. "His… his...”

 “My HP won't stop going down,” Dogamy said squeezing Dogaressa’s shoulder gently.

 “It’s Dark Water.” Red said gruffy to Sans’s left. His red eyes shifted away from the dog couple and to the wall, as if there was something far more interesting on the wall.

 “It doesn’t look like water, it is very dark, Red.” Papyrus frowned at the liquid.

 “No. It’s- you don’t have it here? It’s a poison. It’s called Dark Water. Boss sometimes laces his bones with it.” Red said reluctantly looking back at the couple.  Sans scowled.

 “Of course, he does.” Sans hissed.

 “It won’t kill ya. It’ll drop ya to 5 HP minimum, but it hurts like a bitch and incapacitates ya. It’s good for. . .uh, interrogation.” Red said with a shrug. Sans clenched his fists. Stars damned. What kind of twisted universe did they come from? Sans took a deep breath. That didn’t matter right now.

 “Can you stop it? Can you heal it?” Sans asked looking at Red. Red took a step back as if threatened.

 “W-what?” Red demanded.

 “Can you heal it? Like you healed Papyrus?” Sans asked with a frown. Why was Red acting so spooked?

“No!” Red said crossing his arms.

 “Why not?” Sans pressed. Red squinted at him.

 “Cuz I can’t.” Red hissed taking another step back.

 “Can’t or won’t?” Sans prodded. Red scowled at him.

 “I’m not doing it. He’ll be fine as long as no one comes along to finish him off,” Red said.

 "You sure about that? This is a different universe. The poison might affect him differently. Plus, he’s level one. What about that?” Sans said crossing his arms. Red growled and swore under his breath.

 “Ugh. Fine I’ll try okay? If it’ll get you off my back!” Red grumbled and he walked over to Dogamy with a scowl.

 “You look just like Sans,” Dogamy said.

 “Smell just like Sans.” Dogaressa confirmed.

 “Shut up,” Red groaned, and he furrowed his sockets in concentration. “This might not work.” Red warned.  He knelt and grabbed Dogamy’s paw more gently than Sans thought he was capable of and held out his own palm over the wound. Red took in a sharp breath and sweat began to bead on his forehead. His breathing quickened, erratic, as if...as if he were afraid. Soft green magic left the small skeleton’s palm, over the gaping wound.

 “Pretty,” Papyrus said softly. The black ooze faded, and the wound closed, healing. Dogamy’s other scrapes and injuries healed to nothingness.

 “Thank-you!” Dogamy said staring at his paw in awe.

 “Thank you, Sans 2!” Dogaressa said and a wet sloppy tongue slobbered across Red’s face. Red’s eyelights disappeared and he squeaked falling back.

 “AUGH. Don’t lick me!” Red groaned wiping his face off with the sleeve of his jacket. Dogaressa grinned, her tail wagging. Red sighed holding his palm to one of the deep gashes in her side, more green magic seeping out. “And the name’s Red.”

 Sans grinned, watching.

 “Aint you a sweetheart Red?” Sans drawled as the rest of Dogaressa’s wounds disappeared. Red shivered as if cold, panting like he had run a marathon.

 “Sh-shut up,” Red grunted at Sans and stood up warily nodding to the dog couples continued thank-you’s and he all but collapsed on the couch.

 “Are you two alright now?” Papyrus asked looking at the dogs.

 “Yes, thank you again Red,” Dogamy said.

 “Yeah. Whatever,” Red mumbled and he ducked his head into his jacket, face turning red again.

 “Now that I have you two, may I explain a misunderstanding?” Papyrus asked as he walked the two dogs out. Sans waited until a moment after the front door shut to turn and look at Red with curious eyelights.  

 “What now?” Red asked warily.

 “What kind of karmic spell do you have?” Sans asked taking a seat next to his double. Red shifted slightly away.

 “Karmic Remission. Heals monsters with low LOVE. Lower the love the more powerful the heal. It’s useless where I’m from. Buddy. If I had what you had? I’d be fuckin’ king of the underground in my world. Yours hits harder, the harder the LOVE, right?” Red asked tilting his head. Sans nodded slowly. “Heh.” Red chuckled.

 “Yeah. So, what’s up with your magic? You seem to have trouble using it?” Sans asked, and his voice softened. “Was it something. . . _he_ did?”

 Red frowned looking at his lap. “No. I used to be able to use magic just fine,” Red sighed slumping into the couch closing his eyes.

 “Was it something Edge did?” Sans growled. Red’s eyes snapped open.

 “What? No! He’s not _that_ much of a dick.” Red said. Sans rolled his eyelights. Red squinted at him for a moment before closing his eyes again.

 “Are you going to sleep?” Sans asked raising a brow bone.

 “Yep.” Red stretched his feet out. Sans smiled. It wasn’t a half bad idea. He closed his eyes too. Just for a minute. “Hey Sans?” Red asked. Sans opened his eyes, Red’s dark crimson eyelights met his white.

 “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about what Boss did. That was a really shitty move, grabbing you like that and - and- you know. He’s a fucking asshole.” Red said scowling at the floor. Sans shifted his eyes away.

 “It’s not your fault. You don’t have to apologize Red.” Sans said scratching the back of his skull.

 “Yeah I do.” Red said glancing over at Sans. Sans hesitantly looked back. “I raised him. . . It’s my fault he’s such a- it’s my fault he’s like this.” Red sighed, a sad look was in his eyes. Sans disagreed. He felt like his own Papyrus was such an amazing person, despite Sans’s influence, not because of it. It would make sense that Edge was horrible person despite Red’s influence, right?

 “No, it's not,” Sans said with an easy smile. Red sighed absentmindedly tugging at the ring from the black collar around his neck.

 “It really is. He’s not even mad at you, ya know. Not really. He’s mad at me. For lying to him. I lie to him _a lot_. About a lot of things not just about _him_ or what happened at the labs. He still doesn’t know about the resets, he’d fucking freak. I also have lied about stupid dangerous stuff that almost got us both killed tons of times. I’m not defending him, he’s still a dick, but, it’s my fault.”  

 Sans’s brow furrowed. He didn’t agree, but he wasn’t going to argue if Red had his mind set. Didn’t Sans himself blame himself for every little thing that went wrong in Papyrus’s life? Would he feel the same if his brother was a mass murdering psychopath? Apparently so.

 “You have a human too, huh?” Sans asked instead. His own human had been quiet the last few days, Undyne hot on their trail. “I can’t even imagine how horrible yours must be. Mine’s awful.” Sans sighed looking left and right before fishing a cigarette out of his coat pocket. Red’s eyelights lit up as Sans offered him one and a light.

 “Had a kid. Kid hasn’t shown their face in two years. Maybe they’re dead for good. My kid was a real sweetheart. . .” Red said taking a slow drag.

 “Mine’s a demon, and still running around.” Sans grumbled. Of course, the ‘evil’ universe would get a good kid. Because that was fair.

 “What if they reset? What do you think will happen to Boss and me?” Red asked wringing his hands together. Sans swallowed hard. The odds were, nothing good.

 “I have no idea. Maybe we really should try to get you guys home?” Sans said softly. Red groaned.

 “But I really don’t have any ideas,” Red said glancing at Sans.

 “I do, but I get the feeling you’re not going to like it as much as I don’t like it.” Sans sighed dramatically.

 “I don’t think I want to know,” Red blew a smoke ring out.

 “The machine,” Sans said. Red nearly dropped his cigarette.

 ***

EDGE

Dammit. What was _wrong_ with him? Okay yeah, so he had a right to be angry on Papyrus’s behalf, certainly. . . but he went too far. Edge kicked a tree so hard it shook. He growled at it and kicked a snowpoff storming through the outskirts of Snowdin.

 His bones were on stars damned fire. He couldn’t get rid of the anger. The _need._ He needed EXP. No. No. He didn’t. He was just craving it. He didn’t _need_ it. His body not only was trembling with the cravings like he was some drug addled EXP whore, but he now he was being irrational. He was being overly aggressive and pissed off. His mind was fucking betraying him to try to get him to kill someone for EXP.

 Traitor. Traitor! He scolded his mind. _Weak._

 Edge snarled summoning countless bones and released them into the forest, sharp _thocks_ sounding off as the bones embedded into the trees.“FUCK.” Edge snarled ripping a bone from a tree and he stabbed it over and over and over and _over._

 He was stronger than this! He was better than this! He couldn’t let the cravings get to him. He couldn’t let himself hurt someone who didn’t deserve it. He gripped the red bone so hard it shattered to dust. He had hurt Sans.

 Well, not his Sans. But still. A Sans.

 He couldn’t wipe the image away. The image of Sans’s face when he had ripped his pants down like some - he didn’t even have a word for that. What if Sans didn’t have the same markings his brother had? How could he assume that they were there? Never mind that. The fact they were there didn’t matter. He shouldn’t have done it.

_Why did he do that?_

 And then he said the name. He knew that name triggered Red. He just casually spat it making Red and Sans both scream and shake like they were being tortured.  Edge groaned leaning against the tree he had nearly slashed to ribbons covering his face.

 “ **P _a_** p _yr_ u **s**. . .”

 Edge stiffened and looked around his sockets narrowing. He didn’t see anyone. Trees, trees, snowpoff, and more trees.

 Great. He was losing it.

 He crossed his arms tightly around him. He was going to have to ask Red for help, wasn’t he? He clearly couldn’t handle the withdrawals. He was such a fucking baby bones. With a sigh he turned to head back to town and stiffened. In the distance a tall, imposing figure stood all in black. Their features were too far away to make out, but they seemed . . .distorted or disfigured? One eye was wider than the other and their was a horrific scar going down from their eye to their cheek.

 “ **P _a_** p _yr_ u **s**. **C _o m_** _e h_ er **e.”**

 Edge jerked back. What the fuck. Edge’s eyes narrowed, and he summoned a sharp bone in his hand, extending it with his magic, into a bone like sword. The figure held out their hand as if beckoning a small child.

 “Who are you!” Edge snarled.

 “ **H** e _h._ ” The black figure twisted and began to shrink, his build growing stockier, the black cloak forming more of a coat. Edge took a step back. He looked like...he looked like Red.

 Edge’s soul turned blue. Edge looked down, surprised, as he was yanked forward, hard. Edge snarled.

 “You want to play huh?” Edge growled, and he rushed forward, and he extended his bone sword out at the ready. The pull snapped like a band as he fell to the snow a few feet from the figure. The figure looked alarmingly like Red. Permanent grin, golden tooth, Dark red eyes. If Edge hadn’t seen a taller monster shift into this he would be convinced, it _was_ his brother. But it wasn’t.

 “ ** _W-wh_** a ** _t. D o_**n’t you recognize me bro? What’s that face for?” The figure asked falling into Red’s lazy drawl and accent. The figure shrugged. Edge stared gripping the bone sword tightly. He didn’t understand.

  _He didn’t understand._

 Had he been hallucinating the taller figure? Was this his brother? No. **No**. He wasn’t that far gone. He hadn’t been hallucinating. There was no way. _Red didn’t have blue magic._

 “You’re not my brother,” Edge growled pointing the weapon at the short skeleton. “Who the fuck are you?”

The figure grinned wider. Too wide. It looked wrong. _Disturbing._

 “Aw, come on bro. Yer breakin’ my heart,” the figure said his voice turning into a soft growl and he reached forward, alarmingly fast gripping Edge’s wrist, hard. Edge raised his bone sword, ready to strike.

  _Kill him. KILL HIM._

 Edge's hand shook.

  _What if it is Red? What if it’s really him and my mind is fucking with me?_

 The figure pulled the captain forward with surprising strength. “Now, I have something for you…” The figure drawled, and the figure froze looking appalled  glancing over their shoulder. They stiffened and the figure sneezed into their arm before shattering into a thousand specks of black dust.

 Edge stared stupidly at the spot the monster had been in and at the black dust on his wrist. The black specks sunk into the snow, disappearing, as if they had never been there. A few feet behind where the monster had been standing, however, were white, twisted bones imbedded into the ground and a pile of dust.

  _What the fuck is going on?_

 Edge frowned walking over kneeling next to the dust. It was fresh. What just happened!?

 “What did you do!?” Growled a voice. Edge looked up to see Doggo, standing at the edge of clearing, he was squinting.

 “I smell bones and dust!”

 Edge swore under his breath. Sans was not going to believe he didn’t do this. That some-some shadowy figure had done it and had turned into Red and messed with him. Sans wasn’t going to believe it at all. Hell. Edge wasn’t even sure he believed himself. What the fuck just happened? What was going on!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT'S A THING. [Gaster's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBHvJrVma8Y) got some tricks up his sleeves, eh?
> 
> Fun facts: Neither Edge nor Papyrus really remember the first eight years of their lives.  
> Both Papyrus and Edge lack the carvings their brothers have.  
> And Edge is not hallucinating. Gloopster's building up his LOVE and skills yo.


	8. Haven't we done this before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pst. Hey kid. Come closer. I got the goods for ya. Got some quality EXP right here. Whatdya say?"
> 
> AKA the one where Red gives Edge a piece of his mind and Sans is salty as hell. RIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! Look who's updating right before midnight. TECHNICALLY ON TIME. *shifty eyes* So this chapter is entirely too head cannony for which I apologize and there's also some uh probably confusing human shenanigans going on that I could have articulated better but I had a deadline to meet. DEADLINES.

***

Papyrus

“So let me try to explain! Edge is from a really rough and violent part of the underground. He thought Doggo was going to attack Red. He was just defending his brother when he attacked him yesterday,” Papyrus said walking with the dog couple through Snowdin. He was trying his best at damage control with the two of them over their earlier fight with Edge and with Edge attacking Doggo. He felt it was going fairly well. Despite Edge being from another Universe, there were monsters in this universe who had hot tempers too, particularly in Hotland.

Dogaressa frowned looking thoughtful. “Red is very nice. . .”

“I’d want to protect Red too,” Dogamy agreed. Papyrus smiled with relief. This was going better than he had expected.

“Edge has a bad temper but I think he has a good heart. He made a mistake with Doggo, and I don’t think he knows how to solve conflicts with words. When you two wanted to arrest him, I truly don’t think he thought explaining the situation would fix anything, so, he got defensive and aggressive instead.” Papyrus sighed. His alternate did seem to have trust issues after all. The dog couple exchanged looks.

“We can understand that,” Dogaressa finally said.

“We like Red. We will back off on Edge, for now.” Dogamy added.

“But we will keep our eyes on him. . .” Dogaressa finished.

“Thank-you,” Papyrus said giving them his biggest smile. Getting the dogs off of Edge’s back would really help out. Papyrus frowned to himself. It unnerved Papyrus, that a world existed out there where a version of himself could have gotten so off track. What did that mean for him?

Papyrus saw glanced up seeing two figure in the distance, walking through the thick haze of falling snow. Emerging was  one was a severely angry Edge, and the other Doggo who had his two swords pressed to Edge’s spine prompting the skeleton to walk forward. If Edge felt threatened, it didn’t show, instead he juste looked impressively annoyed.

Papyrus felt his socket twitch. He supposed he should be relieved Doggo didn’t appear to have any new injuries.

"This is the one that attacked me!” Doggo announced to Papyrus and the dog couple. “I found him standing over a pile of dust!”

“What?” gasped Dogaressa. Edge rolled his eyes.

“I thought you were blind, not deaf? I told you I didn’t kill anyone,” Edge snapped.

“Quiet you!” Doggo said putting pressure on one his swords. Edge growled.

“If you keep poking me with those pathetic toothpicks I swear to Asgore I’ll neuter you.”

“If Edge says he didn’t do it, I believe him,” Papyrus said quickly. The dog couple narrowed their eyes at Edge and looked back to Papyrus.

“Did you see him kill the monster?” Dogaressa asked Doggo after a moment of silence.

“No, but the only smell around was bones. It had to be him!” Doggo said pressing one of the swords a little bit deeper into the captain’s spine. Edge snarled and turned grabbing the swords and he roughly pulled them from Doggo’s grasp pointing the swords at the dog threateningly.

“Hey!” Doggo gasped.

“We should take it up with Undyne. We can’t make any assumptions, we need more proof,” Dogaressa said eyes flicking between Doggo and Edge. “She will figure out who is killing monsters. Please give Doggo his weapons back, you’re free to go Edge.”

Doggo squinted at Dogreassa, half as if he was trying to see her and half out of anger.

“You realize I came willingly right? He wasn’t holding me against my will.” Edge spat and scowled at Doggo. “As if he could.” Edge Tossed the twin blades at Doggo’s feet. Doggo quickly gathered them up.

“He attacked me! He was standing over dust! His stench was all over the place! What more proof do we need!?” Doggo growled. Dogamy looked between Doggo and his wife looking uncertain.

"Two monsters are dead. We need to alert the captain. It’s out of our hands. A formal investigation needs to take place,” Dogaressa said holding her head high. Doggo scowled.  Reluctantly Doggo sheathed his swords giving a short growl to Edge who gave him a look of contempt.

“Do...do we know who was murdered?” Papyrus asked softly, eyelights downcast.

“I’m not sure,” Doggo said, a sad look passing his features. “But we are going to find out who’s responsible,” Doggo’s eyes narrowed at Edge. “And make them pay.” With that the three dogs left.

“Did you kill the monster Edge?” Papyrus asked quietly, once the dogs were out of hearing distance. Edge bristled and turned to glare at Papyrus.

“I thought you said you believed me?” Edge snapped, his eyelights flashing in some emotion Papyrus did not quite recognize. Papyrus paused and looked at the skeleton before him patiently.

“I do believe you Edge, and I still believe _in_ you,” Papyrus started, his stare growing hard. “ But you’ve already demonstrated multiple times today alone that you’re more than capable of disappointing me.”

Edge’s eyelights shrank slightly before a furious look passed over his features.

Papyrus bit back the wave of guilt at his harsh words. Usually he would be more understanding- and he _was_ understanding. But what Edge did to Sans was unacceptable, and if he was going to be hard on someone, to push for improvement,  who better than on himself?

“I _didn’t_ kill the monster,” Edge growled. “If I had killed it, I would have killed Doggo for suspecting me. Now get the fuck out of my way!”

Papyrus looked the skeleton over critically. “I’m glad you didn’t kill anyone.” Papyrus said letting the angry skeleton stomp past him, back towards the house.  “And Edge?” Papyrus called. The captain stopped and turned to look at him. Papyrus stared at Edge intensely. “Don’t ever hurt Sans like that again.” Papyrus felt his magic pulse, his eyelights glowing orange. Edge scowled, and promptly held up a middle finger, before stomping to the house.

***

Red

“I’m not touchin’ that fucking machine,” Red said, coughing violently. If he weren’t a skeleton he’d be coughing up a lung. Red picked up his cigarette and relit it shooting Sans a dirty look.

“I don’t think we have any other options,” Sans said taking another drag off his own cigarette.

“Makes my life easier, we stay,” Red said firmly. He didn’t want to hear about the machine. He didn’t want to see the machine.

“And if the kid resets?” Sans asked raising a brow bone.

“I’ll take my chances,” Red grumbled.

“What if it wipes you out of existence?” Sans asked casually. Red shrugged. Sans narrowed his sockets. “And what if it wipes Edge out of existence?”

Red’s eyelights went out for a moment before they returned and he glared at Sans.

“Your a dirty cheating asshole,” Red sighed loudly.

“I thought that might motivate you,” Sans grinned.

“Shut up,” Red snapped.

“The machine is in pretty bad condition,” Sans started, “but with both of us, who knows we might make some progress.”

“Can’t be worse than mine. I took a fuckin’ metal baseball bat to that shitstain.” Red muttered flicking ashes onto the table.

“Hey!” Sans said wiping the ashes quickly. “Paps can't know about the cigarettes,” Sans hissed. Red grinned. “And I didn’t use a baseball bat,” Sans said scratching behind his skull.

“Well good maybe it won't be such a shit show to fix it,” Red mused.

“I used a blaster,” Sans said sheepishly his eyelights darting away from Red. Red scowled at Sans who gave an apologetic smile still not meeting his sockets.

“You fuckin’ dick! Is there anything left of the machine!?” Red growled. Sans looked at Red, looked away, and back to Red.

“Well yeah! I mean, a little bit. Pieces, melted parts that crushed together, and stuff,” Sans said. Red groaned loudly.

“We can fix it. I know it. _He_ had you build it, right, just like me?” Sans said with a nervous smile.

“Yeah, but he told me what to do step by step. Doesn’t mean I fuckin’ remember,” Red said eyes narrowing at Sans. Did Sans have a fuckin’ photographic memory or some shit? There was no way they were going to fix a melted broken machine. They’d have to rebuild the damn thing from scratch.

“Okay yeah, I don’t really remember either,” Sans sighed. “What about schematics? There’s got to be some in the lab.”

Red sighed.

“If Alphys’ll let us in,” Red muttered.

“Oh, she will. She’s a good pal,” Sans said with a smile. Red winced and looked away. Pal huh? He supposed once upon a time he himself called his own Alphys a friend. Before Sans had gotten introuble with the guard and-

“I take it, it’s not really the same in your universe?” Sans said his smile dipping, interrupting Red’s thoughts. He shook his head.

“It’s a lil’ tense between us,” Red admitted with a shrug. Tense was an understatement. Alphys has a damn near asthma attack whenever Red was in the same room with her and Red tended to sweat buckets, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“Sorry to hear that,”  Sans said looking thoughtful. Red frowned at his cigarette butt. Darn that cig went quick.  He debated asking Sans for another one, twirling the butt in between his skeletal fingers.

“Ya can’t really trust people where I’m from. Everyone’s in it for themselves. Friends are risky. Can make you weak, and vulnerable. Having friends puts a target on you. Your friends and loved ones can be used as leverage against you.” Red said looking bored. Sans frowned.

“Dude, that’s horrible.” Sans sighed.

“Just the way things are,” Red said blankly. The door burst open and Edge stormed in before coming to a halt staring at Red with a frown. Red’s sockets were impossibly wide as he threw the cigarette butt over his head, and it landing on the pet rock with a soft thwap. Sans snorted.

“Smooth.” Sans drawled. Red growled at him. There was no way Edge hadn’t seen him toss the cigarette. Sans blew a smoke ring and raised a brow bone at Edge.

“Uh. . . h-hey Boss, what’s up?” Red said innocently after a tense moment of silence where his brother just stared at him.

“I-” Edge started and he crossed his arms. “You’ve been here the whole time?” Edge asked clenching his fists.

“Where else would I be? I think you’d shit a brick if I went back to Grillby’s today,” Red said, nervously wringing his hands.  Was his brother actually _not_ going to scold him for smoking? Had Hotland frozen over? What the hell? 

“...Good.” Edge said looking somewhat relieved. Red frowned. What was that about?

“I need to talk to you in private. Now.” Edge said narrowing his eyes.

“Aw shit! Come on Boss give me some slack! It was one cig! It’s not even _our_ house!” Red groaned.  He fucking knew it. Of course Edge wasn’t going to let him off the hook. Edge scowled and Red swallowed nervously.

“Red can smoke if he wants,” Sans said glaring at Edge.

“I don’t care about the fucking cigarette! I need to talk to you! Now you idiot!” Edge growled and he stepped forward grabbing Red by his collar.

“Dammit! Hey! Lemme go!” Red growled half heartedly as he let his brother half drag him up the stairs despite Sans’s protests. Edge pushed Red into Papyrus’s room and slammed the door behind them.

“What’s so fuckin’ important!” Red growled rubbing his vertebre. His bones were still sore from being dragged to the house after the fight between Boss and the dogs, rubbed raw from the leather around his neck. Edge sighed pacing in front of the door like an angry cat.

“I. . .”Edge started and he scowled.

“You?” Red prompted.

“I need Echodust, okay? As soon as possible!” Edge said so quietly Red almost didn’t catch it.

“Wait- what? Seriously!?”Red sputtered. Edge growled loudly.

“Okay, okay geeze. I just didn’t think- how long has it been since you’ve killed someone Boss?” Red picked at a hole in his jacket sleeve staring at the floor in thought. If Boss was asking him to get Echodust it had to have been a long time. How bad was Boss withdrawing!?

“A week and two days,” Edge grumbled almost inaudibly.

“Asgore’s balls, Boss! Seriously!? You didn’t think to say something, oh, _I don’t know_ , by day fucking three?” Red snarled feeling his eyelights start to mist in anger.

“Fuck off, Red! I didn’t know we would get stuck in a candy ass universe!” Edge growled.

“You were having withdrawals _before_ we got here you asshole!” Red snarled.

“I handled it!” Edge yelled.

“Yeah you’re handling it real fucking well now, aintcha Boss? It’s a miracle you haven’t killed someone!” Red yelled back.

“I have complete control!” Edge snarled stepping towards Red.

“Yeah, at the moment! The shakes started yet? I _know_ the cravings have had to, they must’ve. What were you planning to do when the pain starts? Or if you go into a dust rage?” Red growled taking a step towards his brother challengingly.

“That’s why I said I need fucking Echodust!” Edge snarled.

“If you said that when the cravings fucking started we wouldn’t be having this issue!” Red snarled.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?” Edge yelled with a stomp. Red froze taking in a deep breath, trying not to lose his nerve.

“It matters, you idiot, because we aren’t _home._ They don’t even have Dark Water here Boss! Ya think they have Echodust? In this fairytale universe where everyone is level one!? I doubt it!” Red yelled back, his voice raising but not meeting his brother’s.Red felt so angry. Red could practically guarantee this world didn’t have Echodust. Edge’s eyelights disappeared as there was a sharp knock on the door.

“Is everything okay in there? You two are getting quite loud!” Papyrus’s worried voice carried into the room.

“Are we going to have to separate you two?” Sans’s sarcastic voice followed.

“Go to hell Sans!” Edge snarled. The door opened a second later Papyrus walking in and Sans lazily following.

“It sounds like it’s getting quite heated in here! What is going on!?” Papyrus asked looking between the two.

“Nothing!” Edge hissed crossing his arms. Red scowled and he looked at Papyrus.

“Hey, Papyrus, Sans, either of you heard of Echodust?” Red drawled raising a browbone.

“Echo dust? Is that what is left when an Echo flower dies?” Papyrus asked perplexed.

“Never heard of it,” Sans said looking between Edge and Red. Edge swore loudly and Red gave Edge a smug look before scowling.

“Shut up Red! Just shut up!” Edge snapped.

"He didn’t say anything,” Sans said, earning a withering look from Edge.

“What is echodust?” Papyrus asked slowly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

“It’s a drug to help with withdrawing from EXP,” Red said ignoring Edge shaking his head no at him. Edge growled.

“Withdrawing? Like withdrawing from a drug?” Papyrus asked his voice tight.

“Yeah, except from Execution Points.  EXP is highly addictive, more so the higher LOVE you have. Killing in regular intervals guarantees an EXP addiction. Not killing after three days or so leaves the soul, so, the body, needing it.” Red explained shooting his brother a dirty look. Edge knew all that. He knew better than to just let himself withdraw.

Okay so, yes, Edge was captain of the Royal Guard, so it stood to reason Edge would kilely kill someone before the withdrawals got to bad, in their world. But now they weren’t in their world.

“Echodust is a drug that helps with the withdrawals so you don’t get sick, or go into a dust rage and murder everyone.” Red explained frowning at his brother who scowled back at him.

“What’s a dust rage?” Sans asked frowning.

“It’s when a monster with a high LOVE withdrawing from EXP loses control. They become more animal than monster. It’s like they ain't in there anymore. They attack and kill anyone they come across,” Red growled.

“That’s not going to happen Red, you're just scaring them,” Edge snapped.

“It’s going to happen and you _know it._ You’re level 14 Boss! The only upside to this is you will snap the fuck out of it once you're done withdrawing. The dust rage probably won't be permanent and you won't turn into a Fallen.” Red said back. He glared hard at his brother who glared back. Red’s soul churned with unease.

“Wait- what’s a Fallen?” Papyrus asked looking confused. Red supposed he was dumping a lot of new information on the two alternates.

“Fallen is what you become around a LOVE of 17. It’s like a never ending dust rage. You turn into a mindless killing machineand ya kill anyone and everyone you come across with no sense of self preservation. You’d kill yer best friend, or die trying. Asgore likes to collect ‘em in his dungeon and throw the worst criminals into their cells to dust, but mostly the guard beats them down to a really low HP and has a monster with low LOVE dust ‘em and put ‘em out of their misery.” Red said bitterly. Papyrus looked horrified and Sans was staring hard at Edge.

“So Edge is going to try and kill us all? How is that different from now?” Sans drawled.

“Fuck you, Sans!” Edge snarled taking a step towards him.

“How soon until all that happens?” Papyrus asked looking at Red. Red frowned down at his sleeve, the hole he had been picking at was widening. Whoops. Red looked at Edge with consideration.

“I’m thinking soon. Next day or two,” Red said looking away from Edge’s death stare. His resolve was quickly crumbling as his anger began to fade. “D-depends what stage he’s at.” Red mumbled.

“What are the stages?” Sans asked with a fake smile. He looked tense.

“Cravings, the shakes, heightened emotions, pain and nausea, and dust rage,” Red lifted a finger with each stage.

“Well Edge is a pain in my coccyx and makes me nauseous, so what I’m hearing is we should lock him up and wait out the last stage,” Sans said with a wink. Despite his relaxed stance, Red could tell the skeleton was on edge.

“We’ll need chains,” Red mused. Edge snarled.

“We do not!” Edge growled out waving his arms angrily.

“Oh come on you know rope and a locked door ain’t gonna hold ya,” Red snapped and he took a step back at the furious look Edge was giving him. “Y-you know for when we hit that stage,” Red added quickly.

“Never fear Edge! I the great Papyrus, will aid you the best I can during this troubling time! I”m sure this unfortunate circumstance will pass quickly and you’ll live addiction free!” Papyrus said brightly.

Sans snorted. “He doesn’t deserve your help bro. He’s literally addicted to murdering people.” Sans crossed his arms, leaning against the wall giving Edge a dark look.

“Brother, hush!” Papyrus scolded. Papyrus turned and smiled at Edge who gave Papyrus a disgruntled expression. “Besides! This means you didn’t kill either monster, which, I, of course, already believed you, but now we have proof!”

“Either monster? Another monster is dead?” Sans demanded. Papyrus nodded sadly.

“The canines are reporting it to Undyne. We are not sure who it was,” Papyrus said grimly. After a moment he smiled, “but we know it wasn’t Edge!”

Edge grunted and rolled his eyelights and Sans frowned.  

“So what ‘stage’ is Edgelord at?” Sans asked giving Edge an unimpressed look. Red got the feeling Sans probably thought Edge was faking to cover up the murders, but Red knew his little brother was many things, but he was no liar.

“Dunno. Boss?” Red asked glancing at his brother warily. Edge scowled at him and Red averted his eyelights. Fuck. Why was it Red could only look his brother in the eye when he was pissed off?

“Three.” Edge hissed.

“So we should lock him up now then he can be sick and murdery in a cell,” Sans said with a disgusted look.

“Brother stop! We are not locking up our friend in a cell. He can stay in here and be comfortable. Though if Red was serious about the chains we can buy some and use it for that nasty last stage,” Papyrus said firmly. Sans’s disgusted look disappeared as he turned to look at Papyrus.

“ _Friend_!?” Sans said looking incredulous. Edge held the same look. Red snorted in amusement.

“I am not your friend,” Edge hissed looking as if Papyrus had said something highly insulting. Papyrus however did not look discouraged. He merely smiled at the two skeletons in front of him. Red smiled at him fondly. He had no idea where Papyrus got that endless optimism from. Sure as hell wasn’t Sans.

“Alright, future friends,” Papyrus amended. Sans stared at Edge like someone might stare at animal droppings.

“Never.” Sans said firmly.  Papyrus gasped, white eyelights appearing and shining.

“Your right! We’re practically family!” Papyrus said with enthusiasam.  

“No. nope. No.” Sans said shaking his head looking horrified. Red grinned. Papyrus had a point. They were alternate versions of each other. Same DNA.

Papyrus rolled his eyes at Sans before looking at Edge. “The point is we will be here to support you,” Papyrus began.

"No, I won't,” Sans grunted. Red snorted.

“And do our best to help during the nausea pain stage,” Papyrus continued giving Sans a disapproving look.

“Still won't.” Sans said with a cheeky grin at Papyrus.

“And we will make sure you won't hurt anyone in the final stage.” Papyrus finished. Edge grunted and looked back at Red who shrugged. He hoped the snowdin shopkeeper sold chains in this pansy ass of a universe or else the murder count of this town was going to sky rocket.

“Whatever.” Edge growled looking uncomfortable. “I don’t even know why i’m asking, but, Red, Sans have you made any progress at all in returning us home?” Edge snapped.

“Well Red shot down my idea of teleporting you to the void, letting go, and hoping you find your way out in your universe,” Sans said his smile stretching. Red shook his head and Edge’s scowl deepened.

“We think we might have found a starting point,” Red said before Boss could physically maim Sans. “but we-”

 

\- - - - - - -A n d   t h e  w o r l d   s t u t t e r e d - - - - - - -

 

Red’s voice died as he gripped his head as a phantom pain shot through his left eye. _Fucking hell._ He hasn’t felt like this since the last time he saw the kid.

“Your right! We’re practically family!” Papyrus said with enthusiasm. Red frowned at Papyrus and Sans blinked looking caught off guard. Oh fuck. Red was not ready to deal with this shit. Sans shook his head and smiled his lazy smile at Papyrus.

“No. nope. No.” Sans said smoothly. As if there hadn’t just been a re-load. As if he knew right where to pick back up. Red sure as hell didn’t. Red felt completely lost. He _hated_ re-loads and was not used to them. Two years without them had been a star damned gift.

  
Papyrus rolled his eyes at Sans before looking at Edge. “The point is we will be here to support you,” Papyrus began.

“No, I won't,” Sans said his line half heartedly. He looked tired. Red could relate. How many reloads has Sans’s kid been doing? Red’s kid disappeared two years ago. Did that mean that Sans’s kid has been around this entire time resetting and reloading? Red shuddered in horror.

“And do our best to help during the nausea pain stage,” Papyrus continued giving Sans a disapproving look.  Red groaned. He couldn’t take this.

“Sans. We need to talk, now. In private,” Red growled. Papyrus and Edge both looked at Red.

“If it's about me you’re saying it here,” Edge growled sockets narrowing.

“It’s not about you, ya narcissistic asshole,” Red hissed. Edge’s eyelights flashed dangerously. “Oh shit!” Red ducked as his brother’s hand sailed harmlessly over head. Apparently his brother was sick of his mouthing off.

“Jar!” Papyrus said his voice tight and clipped.

“But I missed!” Edge growled.

“I don’t care you just tried to backhand your brother! Jar!” Papyrus said firmly.

  


\- - - - - - -A n d   t h e  w o r l d   s t u t t e r e d - - - - - - -

 

“Your right! We’re practically family!” Papyrus said with enthusiasm. Red snarled.

“Oh my stars _no_! I can’t fucking take this!” Red held his head in his hands.

“Red!? What’s wrong are you having another attack?” Papyrus asked with worry. Edge raised a single brow cocking his head to the side looking at Red curiously.

“Fuck off I’m not having an attack!” Red grumbled sourly. He glared at Sans who had a resigned look and who was leaning against the wall.

“Sans. What the fuck is the kid doing!?” Red snarled. Sans’s eyelights shrank as he look at Red.

“Kid? What kid? What are you talking about?” Edge demanded.

“I-” Sans said and he glanced at Papyrus nervously.

“It’s going to fucking reset again. Talk to me,” Red snapped.

“What are you talking about Red?” Papyrus looked perplexed.

“I think they’re fighting Undyne. They’ve never gotten past Undyne without killing her. They’re trying not to kill anyone, for once. They died to her 44 times last time and ended up resetting,” Sans groaned. Red choked. 44 times? On just fighting Undyne? Red couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t deal with this shit _again._ He had nearly gone insane with the kid in his own world, to the point that he protected them all the way to the king. Red sighed. They never did get past the king.

“Alright we’re going to help them then,” Red said firmly. Sans’s eyelights went out.

“Wait- _what!?”_ Sans demanded.

“Will one of you two make some fucking sense!?” Edge snarled.

“Shut up Boss!” Red snapped and ducked as Edge swung his fist at him. Red scowled at his brother.

“Jar!” Papyrus yelled.

“Not again. Nope. Not dealing with this bullshit.” Red snarled and he gripped Sans tightly before shortcutting to waterfall, right into the water.

“Dammit Red!” Sans snarled thrashing in the water.

“Fuck your stupid backwards universe!” Red snarled dragging Sans to shore.

“Just stop,” Sans hissed.

“No. We’re helping your fucktard kid get past Undyne I am not dealing with anymore shitty reloads!” Red snapped stomping past patches of grass looking around trying to get his bearings.

“I stopped interfering with the kid a long time ago. They’ll reset. They don’t want help,” Sans sighed a haunted look appearing on his face making him look gaunt and thin. Skeletal. Heh.

“I could give a froggit’s ass about what your kid wants. I’m going to help them and they’ll fucking like it because i’m not dealing with these reloads-”

 

\- - - - - - -A n d   t h e  w o r l d   s t u t t e r e d - - - - - - -

 

“Your right! We’re practically family!” Papyrus said with enthusiasm. Red screamed in frustration. Papyrus and Edge stared at Red completely stunned and Sans made a wheezing sound. It took Red a moment to realize Sans was trying not to laugh. Sans choked before dissolving into deep chuckles.

“Red? What the fuck?” Edge demanded.

“Sans? What’s so funny? Are you okay?” Papyrus looked worried.

“Shut the fuck up Boss and if you try to hit me again I swear to asgore I’ll-” Red snarled and he short cutted next to Sans to avoid the fist Edge sent flying his way. Red growled. It didn’t matter. The fucking kid was going to die again. They’d reload.

“Hey Sansy. Wanna see my favorite game during reload shit like this?” Red drawled where Sans’s ear would be. Sans gave him a wary, but curious look. Red grinned. “It’s risky though. Gotta depend on the kid biting the dust,” Red said.

“Okay?” Sans asked raising a brow bone.

“Just say your lines,” Red instructed.

 

\- - - - - - -A n d   t h e  w o r l d   s t u t t e r e d - - - - - - -

 

“Your right! We’re practically family!” Papyrus said with enthusiasm.  

“No. nope. No.” Sans said his line giving a curious look to Red. Red winked.

Papyrus rolled his eyes at Sans before looking at Edge. “The point is we will be here to support you,” Papyrus began.

“No, I won't,” Sans said still giving Red a perplexed look.

“And do our best to help during the nausea pain stage,” Papyrus continued giving Sans a disapproving look.

“Still won't.” Sans said with a shrug.

“And we will make sure you won't hurt anyone in the final stage.” Papyrus finished. Edge grunted and looked back at Red who stared back.

“Whatever.” Red drawled in unison with Edge. Edge stared him with a frown. Red gave an innocent shrug. Edge rolled his eyes.

“I don’t even-” Edge started.

“Know why i’m asking, but, Red, Sans have you made any progress at all in returning us home?” Red finished with a smirk. Edge had the most incredulous look on his face and Sans burst into surprised laughter.

“Oh my stars Red, no!” Sans choked.

“How did you know- what the fuck Red!” Edge hissed.

“So yeah,” Red said ignoring his brother walking back over to Sans. “ You just do that reload after reload figure out what he’ll say next and say it before he does next time and royally fuck with him.” Red grinned.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Edge demanded.

“That is genius,” Sans grinned.

 

\- - - - - - -A n d   t h e  w o r l d   s t u t t e r e d - - - - - - -

“Your right! We’re practically family!” Papyrus said with enthusiasm.

“Alright as fun as that was,” Red drawled closing the distance between he and Sans. “Sans and I have important things to do.” Red said and he short-cutted Sans and he to waterfall, this time, on the ground and not in the river.

“Red!” Sans hissed. “What are you doing!?”

“I told you. We’re going to help your dumbass kid.” Red said looking around in search for the human and Undyne.

“Red it wont work. The kid’s a demon. They’ll reset and who knows what will happen to you. I gave up trying a long time ago,” Sans said a weary look returning to his face.

“Kid aint ever met me before. I”m a game changer. This shit ends now. Come on,” Red said his eyelights darkening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, poor [ Sans ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEdzyFJLRbc) has been dealing with resets and reloads for a long, long time. 
> 
> I hope all my head canon stuff made sense as well as Frisk's annoying resets. Poor skeles. 
> 
> EXP IS BAD KIDS. If your going to kill people, do it in slow intervals, Underfell addiction is a bitch!


	9. A dusting good time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Red's a smol angry bean and we finally meet Frisk.
> 
> AKA the one where things heat up, except for the Kedgeup, that's still stone cold. Stoooone cold. Dat slow burn tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done early, and I sat here debating for awhile about whether I should update early and put another one up on Sunday, or update sunday and bide my time and wait. I decided it'd be mean to make you guys wait a week after the end of this chapter, so there will be another chapter sunday (okay, so, probably monday morning around 1-2 am) ;).
> 
> MIND THE UPDATED TAGS. *ponts to tags and warnings*
> 
> Warnings: bit o' violence this chapter and the head canons keep a comin'.
> 
> FYI: I'm SO sorry.

***

Sans

Sans didn’t even know why Red was bothering. Red had a version of the human too, he’d said as much. He should know how useless it was. Nothing they did was going to matter. Frisk was going to do what they wanted with or without the skeletons offering to help, and either way, Frisk would just reset in the near future. Sans would much rather go back to the house and piss Edge off. That game Red showed him looked fun. When Sans usually had multiple resets like that he just went to Grillby’s. Played some poker with the dogs. Won some money. Was it technically cheating if he wasn’t the one rewinding time?

“Where the fuck are they!” Red growled throwing his hands in the air. Sans tilted his head watching his angry double kick a rock into the water adjacent to them. They had been walking for a little while now, and were close to Undyne’s house.  “Kid always died here in my universe.” Red said gruffly.

“Ah. Frisk and Undyne fight near the entrance to Hotland in this world,” Sans said with a shrug. He grinned as Red’s left socket twitched.

“So, yer telling me you just followed me for ten minutes, knowing exactly where we needed to go?” Red growled. Sans grinned wider.

“Well you didn’t ask,” Sans shrugged.

“Your a dick-”

\- - - - - - -A n d   t h e  w o r l d   s t u t t e r e d - - - - - - -

“Your right! We’re practically family!” Papyrus said with enthusiasm. Red snarled, blinking. Sans groaned holding his head. They were back in Papyrus’s room. Back in that endless loop. Sans debated on pretending to be surprised. Nah.

“MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF-” Red grabbed the nearby lamp and threw it against the window, growling as the window pane shattered as the lamp crashed through it. Sans whistled as the lamp thumped into the snow below. “I’M GOING TO TEAR THAT KID’S NECK OUT!” Red yelled clenching his fists.  

Papyrus and Edge stared at him with identical looks of stunned disbelief and Sans burst into laughter. He knew he shouldn’t laugh. But, asgore, Red’s reaction to the re-loads was not only hilarious, but it such a breath of fresh air to his own usual misery in this type of situation. It was nice having someone else who remembered.

“Red _what the fuck-_ ”

“Shut up, Boss! Shut the fuck up!” Red snapped sockets narrowing at Edge. Edge’s stunned look turned into anger and he swung his fist at Red. Red dodged to the left with a snarl.

“Will you stop trying to hit me, dammit!” Red snapped and he closed the distance between himself and Edge before promptly kicking his brother repeatedly, in the shin. Edge looked both confused, and if possible, even more furious. If the kicks hurt, Edge didn’t show it. Edge grabbed Red by the black collar around his neck wrenching his brother into the air and at an arms length away, nearly getting kicked in the face in the process.  

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!” Red snarled and he bit down, on his brother’s arm. Edge’s sockets narrowed, but he gave no other reaction as fangs sunk into bone, twin trails of red marrow running down his radius.

Sans was trying not to laugh. He really, really was. It wasn’t  funny. He didn’t think he had ever seen Red actually attack Edge in any manner before, but, one, Edge deserved it, two, Edge had done worse to Red, and three, it didn’t matter anyway. The kid would just reload, and reload, and reload. Sans snorted as the laughs escaped him.

“Brother, stop that!” Papyrus scolded looking personally offended as Sans snorted and chuckled into his palms.  

“I -heh! -can't-” Sans dissolved into giggles.

“Star fucking damn it Red! Stop biting me ,or I’m going to play dentist.” Edge snarled. Red’s sharp teeth released Edge’s radius, before promptly coming down on another spot further down. Edge snarled and he slammed his arm, and Red along with it, against the wall.

“Stop it! Jar! Both of you!” Papyrus said making both brothers freeze and look at him.

“What!?” Edge hissed. He pried Red off his arm and dropped him to the floor, pulling his arm to his chest protectively. Edge scowled at Red who was staring at Papyrus as if Papyrus had told him Grillby’s burnt down.

“Two coins Edge for the attempted punch and slamming Red into the wall,” Papyrus said giving Edge a disapproving look, “And Red three coins for the kicking and bites. Honestly you two know better! This is no way to behave!” Papyrus said before going off on a tirade on proper behavior and how siblings should treat each other. Sans tried not to grin _too much_ as the two edgiest skeletons he had never met stood there looking dumbfounded as they were scolded like they were five year olds.

Sans honestly expected Red to refuse. After all, he had never agreed to use the violence jar, and there was no bet holding him to it like Edge, but, as Papyrus held out the jar Red dropped three gold coins in with a sheepish look. Edge dropped his two with a scowl.

“So. Are you going to tell us what that was about Red?” Papyrus asked. Red looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“W-what was what about?” Red drawled looking genuinely confused.  

“You screamed a bunch of obscenities, threw my lamp out the window, and said you were going to tear someone's neck out,” Papyrus reminded patiently. As if it were a perfectly normal happenstance, and quite easy for someone to overlook when recounting things they had done.

“Uh…” Red said eyelights darting to the floor, sweat appearing on his brow.

“You told me to stop trying to hit you. I Haven’t tried to hit you all day, except for that once,” Edge added, giving Red a suspicious look.

“Fuck this,” Red shrugged and he shortcutted next to Sans, grabbing his arm, before Sans found himself passing through a black, icy, void and into waterfall a second later.

“Ugh. That feels so weird when you do that,” Sans said, steadying himself against a wall. “I think my shortcuts are better,” Sans added. Red flipped him off. Sans grinned.

“Kid and Undyne should be up ahead,” Sans said eyeing the cavern entrance Red has teleported them too.

“Oh thank fuck,” Red growled and he began walking in.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you that mad,” Sans said with what he sincerely hoped was a friendly smile. He did not want to make Red angry again. Red scowled at him, and grumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Thought you had thicker skin,” Sans winked.

Red snorted a small smile appearing.

“You okay?” Sans added as the two walked through the cavern, no sign of Frisk or Undyne.

“Yeah yeah.  I’m fine. I just,” Red sighed as the lingering traces of  anger visibly left his facial features. “I hate fucking reloads and my brother pisses me off.”

“Your brother pisses everyone off,” Sans said with a grin. Red gave a grin back.

“Let’s go save yer stupid kid before I lose my star damned mind,” Red sighed.

“You really want this reload to be the one your brother remembers?” Sans asked raising a browbone.

“With our luck Undyne will skewer the kid as we walk over,” Red grumbled.  

“YOU!” snarled a voice both skeletons looked up to see Undyne, still in armor besides her helmet storming towards them. Red’s eyelights shrank as the captain marched towards them.

“SANS. You weren’t at your post! The human ran right by!” Undyne howled. Sans smiled. “Heh. Sorry, had a, uh, situation.” Sans eyelights trailed to Red. Undyne’s eye followed and landed on Red. Red looked away from her.

Sans watched Red curiously. That wasn’t out of fear. Red stared intently at the floor, but he didn’t look afraid. Sans liked to think he was good at reading faces. Red looked _ashamed_. Like seeing Undyne reminded him of something he had done wrong. Sans tucked that away, to bring up to Red later.

“What the hell. Who are you!?” Undyne demanded.

“His name’s Red. He’s a cousin from Hotland,” Sans said with a grin. “Papyrus didn’t mention him?”  
“He did say something about cousins but, stars. Sans he looks just like you!” Undyne’s yellow eye narrowed at Red. Red’s eyelights stared intently at the floor.

“That’s racist Undyne,” Sans mock scolded. Undyne rolled her eye.

“Why are you staring at the floor!? Don’t you know how to greet a monster!?” Undyne demanded. Red looked up, one socket blank the other red and glowing. Undyne blinked in surprise.

“H i .” Red growled holding out his hand. Undyne shook it as a _**BZZ**_ rang through the cavern.

“NGAHH!” Undyne yelled drawing her hand back. Red grinned ferally showing off the buzzer in his palm. “UGH! I do not need _two_ prankster skeletons!” Undyne growled. Sans snorted.

“Good one,” Sans said.

“I try,” Red shrugged.

“So yeah. Red, Undyne, Undyne, Red. So, you lost the human?” Sans asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“NO!” Undyne growled. “I just- they- shut up Sans!” Undyne growled.

“Whoa, I didn’t say anything,” Sans said with a smile. He had never seen this situation before. The kid had never made it past Undyne without killing her or dying. It was new. It made Sans feel anxious. He shifted slightly on his feet.

“They-” Undyne started and her phone rang. She scowled.

“What Papyrus?” Undyne demanded. Her eye lit up. “Oh! Sure! We can have another cooking lesson!” Undyne said looking excited. Sans suppose he better alert the local waterfall residents to stay clear of the fish monster’s house if they valued not being on fire. “Yeah I’ll see you in a bit!” Undyne said hanging up.

“I’m going to give your bro a cooking lesson,” Undyne said with enthusiasm.

“Really? We had no idea, we couldn’t hear your side of the conversation at all,” Red drawled with sarcasm.

“Shut up punk! I have to go prepare!” Undyne yelled before running from them towards her house, her armor clanking.

“Okay, have fun. Red and I are gonna go to Grillbys,” Sans called after her.

“What about the kid?” Red asked with a frown.

“Buddy. The kid lived. They probably already SAVED.” Sans said and he watched as Red’s surprise slowly transformed into realization and horror.

“Oh my fucking stars. I’m so fucking dead. My brother’s going to remember me biting him. Oh fuck.”

“Don’t forget kicking him,” Sans added. Red groaned into his palms.

“Fuck! That was his bad leg too. He knows I know that.” Red let out what suspiciously sounded like a whimper.

“So Grillbys?” Sans offered.

“Grillbys.”

***

EDGE

Edge scowled at the offensive alcohol wipes as he ran them over the eight incision marks that punctured his radius and he hissed. He didn’t know where Red’s mouth had been, and he was _not_ getting an infection.

After Red and Sans had vanished, Papyrus had gotten a strange phone call, before calling his Undyne setting up some kind of cooking date. Edge ignored the soft pang that went through his soul. He remembered cooking with his own Undyne. It had been a very long time ago.

_STIR IT WITH THE FURY OF A THOUSAND SUNS NERD! FASTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FASTER! OKAY NOW TURN IT HOTTER! HOTTER! - Oh shut up. Sans won’t even notice if we set the kitchen on fire again, you know he works late. I PROMISE. He won’t be home for hours! SO TURN IT HIGHER! HOTTER! YES LET THE MOLTEN PASSION BURN WITH A CLEANSING FIRE-- oh shit, where’s the fire extinguisher!? Oh hey Sans-OH FUCK! H-hey Sans, it’s totaaally not what it looks like. Uh. yeah. It, it does look like the kitchen is on fire, doesn’t it?_

Edge smiled softly at the memory. He imagined this world’s Undyne was much less aggressive with cooking, but then again, Red had to constantly watch Papyrus earlier while Papyrus had made the alfredo.  Edge walked down the stairs and into the kitchen glancing around warily. He was, alright, he was a little bored. After Papyrus’s two phone calls the energetic skeleton had announced to Edge that he needed to help Undyne “gain a new friend.” Before jogging out the front door.

Edge was thoroughly convinced that he was in reality locked in some room and suffering hallucinations from EXP withdrawals. This entire world, and place, were all a series of disturbingly sweet and cheerful illusions.

With a snort he went to the sink and began washing the dishes. It was soothing, simple, and mindless. It was calming, and, unfortunately, over too quickly. He cleaned up little things here and there, but overall the kitchen had already been clean. He did not like having nothing to do.

So, he supposed he better find the lazy ass and figure out what the fuck all that had been about. Good thing he already knew where the two missing Sanses were. His armor was still drying, so he reluctantly took out a leather jacket from Papyrus’s wardrobe before throwing it on and walking out into the snow, towards Grillbys.

There was still no door so Edge walked in. Sure enough sitting at two stools at the bar were Sans and Red. Sans had a bottle of ketchup and Red had a burger and fries. Edge paused. _Well. At least he’s not drinking more mustard._

Edge walked silently over to the two skeletons, standing behind them, amused by the looks of fear and distrust the bar patrons shot him. Dogamy watched him like a hawk, the drunken bunny winked, but the others seemed to avert their eyes.

Edge smirked and placed a hand on both Red and Sans’s shoulders. “Are we having fun?”

“Holy fuck!” Red yelled nearly jumping out of his coat and Sans choked on his ketchup.

“Stars! Edgelord, don’t do that! You nearly made me, heh, jump out of my skin,” Sans winked.

“Ugh. Your puns are terrible,”  Edge said releasing them.

“H-hey B-boss,” Red said with a nervous smile. _Yeah. He should be nervous_ , Edge thought angrily. _Eight fucking indents on his radius and the ache in his leg can attest to that._ “What b-brings you here?”

_Revenge._

Before Edge can answer Sans’s ridiculous ringtone goes off. A series of barking to a strange, up-beat tune.

“Hey Paps,” Sans says taking a sip of ketchup. “Wait- what? Where are we going to put her!? Wait- NO. Frisk can’t come too! I don’t care if it’s getting late there’s an _inn_. Paps- please-” Sans fell quiet and stared at the phone incredulously. Papyrus must have hung up.

“Trouble in paradise?” Edge drawled wondering, what the fuck, a Frisk was. Sans scratched the back of his skull looking nervous.

“Okay, so, um. We need to head home and I need to talk to you two,” Sans said looking worried. Red groaned before stuffing his fries and burger into his jacket pocket. Edge scowled at him. That was filthy.

Sans ushered them out of the bar quicker than Edge thought the short skeleton could walk, and they began walking back towards the house.

“Okay so, a long story short, Undyne’s house is on fire and she needs a place to stay,” Sans started. Red choked and burst into laughter. A snort of amusement even escaped Edge himself. Sans squinted at them.

“Which means she’s taking the couch, and you two have to share a bed.” Sans added. Edge frowned but, still, he’d prefer a bed over the couch and it wasn’t as if Red took up a lot of space. Red groaned loudly.

“Also, uh.” Sans looked to Red who looked back, the two seeming to have some silent form of conversation. Sans stopped walking and looked at Edge as serious as Edge had seen the skeleton look.

“What?” Edge demanded.

“Paps friend and apparently now Undyne’s friend too, needs to crash at our place for the night,” Sans said.

“Okay? It’s your house, why should I care?” Edge demanded.

“I need you to promise you wont attack them.” Sans said looking nervous.

“Why would I attack Undyne?” Edge demanded. He wasn’t that much of a dick.

“I meant Frisk.” Sans said. Edge rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to attack your house guests Sans, fucking hell. What kind of person do you think I am? Don’t answer that, you’ll just piss me off,”Edge growled. Sans gave Red an anxious look.

Okay, so Edge hadn’t made the best first impression by attacking Sans and Papyrus but he thought they were in his house! And sure, Edge might have injured those mutts, but they started it! And sure, Edge had done some shitty things, such as semi assaulting Sans but Edge wasn’t going to attack random innocent house guests.

Sans took a deep breath. “I need you to promise,” Sans said firmly. Edge rolled his eyelights.

“Okay I-” Edge started.

“Because, Frisk is a human. Not a monster.” Red added, staring at Edge with a grim expression. Edge saw red.

Edge summoned two sharp sword like bones in either hand. “Where is it?” Edge demanded.

“Boss, no!” Red said as Edge began to head towards waterfall. Red and Sans teleported in front of Edge, Red holding his hands out in a placating manner.

“I’m killing it,” Edge snapped looking from Red to Sans.

“Boss, you can’t. This isn’t our universe! Besides, it’s just a kid,” Red said crossing his arms. Edge stiffened. Edge’s eyelights landed on Sans.

“This world only needs one more human soul, right?” Edge drawled.

“Well yeah but-”

“Which means all the other souls were ‘just kids’ too. Like my world. I’m killing it. I’ll make it quick, and give its soul to your Asgore.” Edge said walking around them towards waterfall, nearing the edge of snowdin. The two teleported in front of him again.

“Boss! Just- stop! Listen, please?” Red said. Edge narrowed his sockets at his brother.

“They were the ones you were talking about earlier, right? When you said you were going to ‘tear that kids neck out?’ Get out of my way, help me kill it,” Edge hissed.

“Edge, listen. There’s a lot you don’t understand, killing the kid is not going to help,” Sans said sounding resigned. Red shot him a nervous look.

“Sans, don’t you fucking dare-”

“It can rewind time.” Sans said. Red swore loudly.

“Stars fucking dammit Sans!” Red growled.

“Bullshit,” Edge snapped crossing his arms.

“I swear it can. Earlier, when Red threw the lamp out the window? The kid had rewound time like six or seven times. Every time the human dies, time rewinds by a little bit. I call it ‘re-loading’. It can also ‘reset’ or restart the timeline to when it first fell down here, about a week and two days ago.” Sans explained avoiding the furious look Red was giving him.

It sounded like complete bullshit to Edge, but if it was, why was Red so upset Sans was telling him this? And it did explain Red suddenly going from fine to pissed off for no reason, and demanding Edge to stop trying to hit him when Edge hadn’t been trying to hit him. Edge frowned at the two.

“If the human can really ‘rewind’ time, how would you know? Wouldn’t you rewind with it?” Edge demanded.

“We do. At least physically, but Red and I remember. That’s why Red was so angry. We remember everything,” Sans sighed looking away. Edge stared at them in disbelief. They were lying. They had to be.

“Oh really?” Edge drawled venom in his voice. “So why are you and Red so special?”

Red sighed loudly. “Because we got shot up with determination Boss.” Red snapped. Edge felt a chill run through his bones. Red never brought up the determination experiments, and always referred to it as DT. Sans visibly flinched.

Edge sighed.  It did offer an explanation for Red’s bizarre behavior earlier, and the two did look very serious, which was unlike them. It wasn’t his world anyway. It was this world’s monsters loss if this world’s underground would rather befriend a human than kill it and escape the underground, right?

 _But you could kill it and take it home._ Edge disregarded the thought as soon as it came. If this universe had a human, it meant his did too. He didn’t need to take this one. Edge’s sockets narrowed at Red.

“. . . Let’s say I believe you. Does this mean my world has a human?” Edge demanded. Red and Sans looked at each other.

“N-no Boss. I’d t-tell ya if we did!” Red said wringing his hands nervously. Edge scowled. Edge would have no idea if there was a human, he realized.  There could be a time traveling human in his world that has been fucking with him for months and he _wouldn’t know._ The human could be just rewinding time over and over making Edge look like an idiot.

“You promise, Red?” Edge growled. Red had better not be lying to him. Red’s eyelights shrank and he smiled weakly.

“I… uh…” Red began sweating. Edge scowled as rage seared through his bones.

“You fucking liar!” Edge snarled taking a step forward.  Red took a step back.

“Boss- you kept forgetting okay!? I got sick of explaining things to ya over and over!” Red said  and he dodged as Edge reached for his collar.

“Hey!” Called a happy voice. The three skeletons turned towards the entrance of waterfall to see Papyrus walking towards them with what could only be this world’s Undyne, and a small child with a mop of brown hair and a blue and purple striped sweatshirt.

“Don’t, kill them,” Sans hissed to Edge out of the corner of his mouth. Then he smiled wide. “Oh hey bro!”

 

***

Red

  
Red would know _that_ kid anywhere. It was them. Red scolded himself. It was _not._ It was this world’s version of them. They looked exactly alike though, and not the way Sans and Red looked exactly alike, he meant exactly alike, down to the sweatshirt color.

“Hi guys!” Papyrus called waving with a big grin. Undyne raised an eyebrow as she looked Edge up and down. Edge had bristled, crossing his arms. Edge eyed her critically, taking this world’s captain in. Edge did not look impressed and he scoffed. Red averted his eyes away from Undyne, he couldn’t stand to look at her. He looked back to the human who had stopped walking, their thin eyes widening.

“Oh! Human Frisk! Do not be afraid! These are the cousins I mentioned! I know they look a little rough, but they won't hurt you!” Papyrus said with a warm smile.

“S-sans?” Frisk said softly.

“Yeah. What he said,” Sans said with a shrug. But Frisk wasn’t looking at Sans, they were looking at Red. The child broke into tears. “ _Sans!?_ ” The child began running towards Red.

“Sans! I’m so sorry. I’m so, _so, sorry_!” Frisk sobbed. Red felt his soul freeze. No. It couldn’t be. No. There was no way this was his Frisk. It wasn't them. It wasn't them.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Sans!" Frisk was almost at Red. Red clenched his fists.

“Sans I-” Frisk gagged as blood spurted from their mouth. A curved red bone had materialized above them and had sliced down, piercing their back and going through their stomach, embedding the edge of the sharp point into the ground. The kid gasped eyes wide as they slowly slid down the bone to the ground. Blood stained the snow around them as the kid whimpered and took in gasps of air.

“EDGE!” Papyrus howled but he froze. He must have seen the expression on Red’s face. Red had one eyelight out, one lit and misting red magic, palm held out and grinning wide. The door blocking his magic shattered to pieces, all the pent up magic for _years_ flooding out. His gaster blasters materialized around the human, fifteen of them. They matched him, one socket blank the other red, a crack going down their dog like skulls that didn’t match Red. Their jaws opened wide.

“Red!? _You_ did that- what- stop this! _Stop this now_!” Papyrus said in shock.

“What the fuck Sans!” Edge hissed sockets impossibly wide. Sans’s eyelights were pinpricks but he didn’t say anything. Undyne blinked as if she didn’t know how to process what she was seeing.

“Sans…”Frisk groaned their HP draining.

“Heya, kiddo.” Red grinned as the blasters summoned their magic. “Been a long time, huh?”

“Red stop it! Stop it right now! Let the human go! They need to be healed they-”

“Papyrus.” Red’s tone was cold and sharp. “I’m not done talking.” Papyrus gave Red a cowed look and Papyrus glanced to Sans and Edge as if unsure what to do.

“Sans- im-s-s-sorry- I- you-” Frisk sobbed.

“Aw kid. That’s so sweet.” Red said tilting his head, his grin widening even more. The blasters faded. Frisk gave a sigh of relief.

“Sans-” Frisk started.

“But, that doesn’t cut it. I’m _still pissed off at you_.”

The blasters re-appeared and released their magic firing countless beams of red magic into Frisk.

**-9999**

“Holy shit,” Sans breathed shielding his eyes. When the magic faded, Frisk had too. All that remained was the blood stained snow and charred bits of bone and ashes.

“Heh. And they say humans don't dust,” Red grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)  
> okay i'm not really sorry at all ;)
> 
> Guess [ Frisk and Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyVlKHctL8c) have some history, huh?
> 
> As always thank you all so much for the kudos and comments they really keep me going!


	10. You feel your sins crawling on your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you get no answers and only more questions!  
> AKA  
> The chapter that makes the graphic violence warnings necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to flashback hell, friends! 
> 
> I've been told that when it comes to writing it's better to "show" then "tell". So we get to see exactly what Frisk did vs Red saying it and the plot continuing like previously planned. So really, it's Frisk's fault there's no Kedgeup guys. BLAME FRISK.

***

Papyrus

For a moment, everything was silent as the group of monsters stared at the steaming pile of bloodied snow, that had previously been a human child. Papyrus made a slight, choked sound before turning and vomiting. He wiped his mouth and looked back at Red, who was still grinning. The hovering dog like skulls began to fade one by one from existence.

 “Red- _why!?”_ Papyrus demanded his voice high and trembling. He couldn’t understand this. Frisk was just a child! He knew he didn’t really know Red that much, but he hadn’t seen Red hurt anyone. Red was a good person. Or at least, Papyrus thought he was. This didn’t make any sense, why had Red done that? Papyrus thought they had to watch out for Edge, _not Red._

 Red shrugged to Papyrus’s question, his other eyelight reappearing.

 “I mean. . . I tried to kill the human too,” Undyne said scratching the back of her head staring at the bloodied snow and charred bits and she swallowed. “But that was overkill.” Papyrus’s soul sunk at Undyne’s words. Papyrus didn’t want to think that Undyne was truly capable of well, _that._ But maybe she was. _Apparently Red was._

 “Since when can you use your magic!?” Edge demanded staring at Red with an incredulous look. Edge didn’t seem bothered that his brother had just murdered a child in front of him in the least, merely his default angry, with a bit of curiousity. Papyrus frowned at Edge and Red shrugged again.

 “What-” Sans voice cracked, and his permanent grin was stone cold. “What the hell was that Red!?” Sans demanded. Red shrugged a third time. Edge growled.

 “Say something you asshole!” Edge snarled, and he stepped forward, around the gore stained snow and picked Red up by his collar shaking him. Something changed in Red’s expression, the cold rage seeming to drain, and Red gave Edge a sheepish look.

 “Sorry Boss,” Red said with a nervous smile. “G-Guess I lost my temper. Whoops! heh.”

 

***

~Frisk-*

Frisk stared blankly at the two options in front of them.

  **Load. Reset.**

 “Hah! I can’t believe Sans did that!” Chara giggled in Frisk’s ear. Frisk glanced at them meeting their red eyes.

 “Chara! It’s not funny! We betrayed Sans. We really hurt him,” Frisk looked down, guilt gnawing at their stomach.

 “You mean I did,” Chara said with a thumbs up and a wink. “Don’t blame yourself Frisky~ it was all me,” Chara grinned ferally, their red eyes flashing. Frisk swallowed hard.

 “I said yes to you, it’s just as much my fault,” Frisk sighed covering their face with their palms.

 “Poor Frisk. Wah, wah, wah,” Chara mocked with a smirk. “What I wanna know is how Sans, _our Sans,_ got to this world. I’m sure you noticed that before he blew you to pieces that his brother was here too.” Chara said looking thoughtful.

 “I don’t know how they got here, either. Do you think this means we can go home?” Frisk asked softly. Chara shrugged.

 “Why don’t you reset and find out?” Chara said raising a single eyebrow and they gestured to the reset button.

 “No,” Frisk said frowning. Chara sighed and rolled their eyes. “We have no idea what resetting might do. It might erase _our_ Sans and Papyrus for all we know,” Frisk bit their thumb, staring down at the load button.

 “Our Sans will just kill you again,” Chara said with a smug look. “He’ll kill you over, and over, and _over._ Sans isn’t like this world’s Sans. Our Sans will never forgive you for what I did,” Chara grinned.

 “I deserve it,” Frisk muttered. “I knew you’d hurt people. I said yes anyway,” Frisk averted their eyes.

 “Do you remember the first time you met Sans? In our world?” Chara asked. “You were so low on HP. You had finally gotten past Mom. After she killed you eight times. After you died over and over to monsters you refused to fight back against? You stumbled out of those doors, no EXP on you, do you remember?” Chara asked softly, their red eyes glinting in the surrounding void.

 Frisk remembered, just fine.

***

**Obligatory flashback time.**

**Underfell circa 2*15**

***

 Frisk hesitantly stepped out of the double doors and jumped as the doors slammed shut behind them.

 “F-Frisk?” Flowey said with worry.

 “I-it’s okay, Flowey,” Frisk said, and they began walking along the snowy path. The trees surrounding the path were tall and intimidating. Frisk gingerly stepped over a branch walking along. “We are going to get out of here, both of us,” Frisk promised.  Frisk froze as they heard a _crack_ behind them. Frisk turned sharply, to see the branch they had stepped over snapped in two.

 “FRISK!” Flowey hissed.

 “W-we’re fine!”  Frisk swallowed. Frisk felt like they were being watched. They adjusted the boot that they were carrying Flowey in and walked faster. They heard the crunch of snow, footsteps, behind them. Frisk turned, their heart pounding, but no one was there.

 Frisk swallowed hard and they walked faster, stopping at a wooden gate before a bridge. It was tall, had a padlock on the gate door, and was far too tight to squeeze through. They heard the footsteps coming to a stop behind them.

 “H u m a n.” Frisk screamed nearly dropping Flowey at the rough gravelly voice behind them.

 “Geeze Kid. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”

“WE ARE GOING TO DIE!” Flowey screamed flailing in his boot, two leaves trying to heave the flower out of the soil he was nested in. Frisk swallowed and slowly turned around. A rough looking skeleton stood before him. He had  red eyelights, sharp teeth in a menacing smile, a golden tooth, and a hooded black leather jacket. The skeleton raised  single brow, holding out their hand.

 “Frisk don’t!” Flowey hissed.

 Frisk grabbed the skeleton’s hand in a firm handshake.

  **BZZZZZZT**

 “Ah!” Frisk pulled back as the skeleton burst into laughter. “Ow!” Frisk crossed their arms.

 “Heh! The old joy buzzer. It’s ALWAYS funny,” The skeleton said with a smirk.

 “Frisk. _Run_ ,” Flowey whispered.

 "Anyways, you’re a human right? That’s hilarious. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. I’m actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now,” Sans’s grin turned feral.

 “I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO DIE!” Flowey screamed wiggling in his boot. Frisk swallowed and closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable attack.

 “But, y’know, since when do I do my job anyway?” Sans shrugged. Frisk opened one eye and peeked at the skeleton. The skeleton smiled. Hesitantly, frisk opened their eyes and smiled back.

 “Heh. Now my boss? He’s captain of the royal guard. He’s a human hunting fanatic! He’ll kill ya on the spot.” Sans said with a shrug. Frisk froze and Flowey growled. It was pretty threatening, for a flower anyway, at least in Frisk’s opinion. Sans just grinned, ignoring the flower.

 “So, we better get you out of here before he makes his rounds,” Sans said with a wink, taking out a skeleton key, Sans unlocked the gate. Frisk blinked in surprise and Flowey frowned.

 “Well? Come on.” Sans said.

“You really aren’t going to kill me?” Frisk asked softly, amazed. Everyone had tried to kill Frisk. Even the whimsuns.

 Sans crossed his arms. “What? Ya want me to?” Frisk shook their head quickly. “Heh. Well come on then,” Sans said holding the gate door open. Frisk ran over and hugged the skeleton tightly. Sans’s eyelights disappeared.

 “H-hey! Get off! Gross! Whatdya think you're doing!? Now I got human stench all over me!”

 Frisk giggled.

 “Ugh. You’re so sweet you're giving me a fuckin’ cavity kid. Just- get off!”

 ***

Present day in the Void ~Frisk-*

 Frisk sighed, scuffing their sneaker against the hard void-yet-somehow-still-a-surface they were standing on. “Yeah. I remember. Sans helped me. Sans _always_ helped me. He was the only one who didn’t try to kill me on first sight. At home anyway. Sans was the only support I had besides you and Flowey,” Frisk said the gnawing guilt growing.

 Chara grinned wide, an almost insane look taking over their features. “And you let me _destroy him.”_

 Frisk gasped, as their eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t know you’d do _that._ I never wanted you to- to-” Frisk sobbed hard.

 “You made a deal Frisky~,” Chara grinned. “Remember? Oh, you tried to be every monster’s friend. Sparing and giving mercy in a kill-or-be-killed world. You died _so_ many times. Sans tried to protect you. It didn’t work. So, we made a deal. 5000 deaths. After 5000 deaths, you’d let me take care of things. You never once asked what I planned to do,” Chara giggled as Frisk wiped their own eyes furiously, tears still streaming out.

 “Do you remember what I did?” Chara grinned.

***

**Obligatory flashback time II**

**Underfell circa 2*15**

 ***

 “Just give up,” Sans sighed. The skeleton was slumped against the wall in the judgement hall, dark circles under his sockets. He  gave Frisk a confused look. “Kid, I can’t take these reloads and resets anymore. They’re driving me crazy.” Sans looked away. “Aren’t they driving you nuts too? You're never gonna get past Asgore,” Sans looked back at Frisk. Frisk stared back at him standing over the SAVE light having reloaded after being murdered by King Asgore for a countless time.

 “Just one more try,” Frisk said, voice ringing hollow to their own ears. They were so tired. So **very** tired. With Sans’s help they had made it to Asgore. Hell, they always did. Sans always got them _to_ Asgore, but they had never gotten _past_ Asgore.

 “He’ll kill you again, sweetheart. You’re not strong enough to beat him. Just-,come on. We can give you a good life, yeah? Fuck, I mean, the last few resets you’ve had Snowdin wrapped around your fingers. Even Boss has warmed up to ya. Just, come live with us, and stop. Please.”  Sans gave Frisk a pleading look.

 Frisk frowned at the floor. “What if you helped me?” Frisk asked softly.

 “What, kill Asgore?” Sans laughed.

 “No! I told you! No killing! Maybe you can help me get through to him,” Frisk said with a hopeful expression. Sans sighed.

 “I tried 16 reloads ago. He killed me, and I don’t want a repeat sweetheart. Come on. Just give up! Please? I hate this. I hate seeing you die over and over. How many times have you even died!?”

 “4999.”

 “Fuck, you keep count!?” Sans groaned into his hands.

 “Well I didn’t at first,” Frisk admitted.

 “Whatever. Go. Try to convince Asgore. But if it doesn’t work, and it won't, by the way, just like the last like five hundred times, give up for now. Stay with Boss and me. We’ll keep you safe, sweetheart, I promise.” Sans said looking hopeful.

 “Okay,” Frisk said softly, averting their eyes. Sans smiled. Frisk walked through those doors, and Frisk died, for the 5000th time.

 Frisk sighed falling to their knees in front of the LOAD and RESET button. Chara put a hand on their shoulder.

 “Come on Frisk. Aren’t you ready to give me a try?” Chara drawled a sympathetic look on their face. Their red eyes held pity. “I can get you out. I know I can. I’ll make you strong. It’s kill or be killed. No more of this mercy crap,” Chara said.

 “O-okay. I just...I just want to go home. Get me home, please Chara, get me home!” Frisk sighed, and they hit reset. Chara grinned impossibly wide their red eyes melted into bleeding sockets, their smile cracking their face.

 ***

Frisk had watched in horror as Chara killed and slaughtered their way through the ruins. They even killed Flowey and their mom. But, when Chara left those double doors, they didn’t kill Sans as Sans greeted them, they stared at him blankly.

 “Hey kiddo-” Sans froze staring at the dust on Frisk’s clothes and hands. Sans blinked, and his smile turned uneasy.

 “Got some LOVE, huh? I thought you were against all that? You’ve never done that before.  Do you really think that’ll work?” Sans asked shortly. Chara didn’t reply.

 **“** Don’t kill him **!”** Frisk gasped. “ _Stop it_! I don’t want you to do this anymore!” Frisk hissed. Frisk tried to do something, say something in their actual body, but it didn’t work. They had no control of their own body. They could only watch. Frisk felt completely helpless.

 “Sweetheart. Listen. I’m a bit older than you, and I’ve been in the Underground a lot longer than you. Sometimes you have to kill. No doubt about it. But there’s a difference between survival and revenge.” Sans said his red eyelights drifting over Frisk’s rigid form.

 Chara cocked their head to the side observing Sans and they grinned. “Are you going to try and stop me?” Chara demanded. Sans blinked and frowned.

 ***

“ _Let him go_!” Sans’s voice was in hysterics. Frisk sat frozen watching Chara in silent horror. Chara had swept through Snowdin like a murderous hurricane. They killed **everyone.** They had even kicked in the door to the inn and killed the bunny monster children. Frisk gagged, remembering the carnage.

 Sans hadn’t even tried to stop them. Sans had watched disapprovingly and with a growing disgust, but Sans didn’t lift a finger, that is, until Papyrus tried to stop Chara.  Papyrus out leveled Chara by at least seven levels, but Chara’s intent to kill seemed to make up for the level divide. Papyrus was currently, severely injured by Chara, with 100 HP left, and Chara had their knife to Papyrus’s ‘throat’, the captain was trapped, kneeling in the snow on broken femurs, forced still by Chara’s knife.

 “Aw, Look at that Captain! Your brother is worried about you~,” Chara giggled. Papyrus growled at Chara clenching his fists. “You try anything and your head’s coming with me,” Chara warned putting more pressure on the knife. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Frisk would have laughed at the look of absolute boredom Papyrus gave Chara. Like his life wasn’t in danger. Like Chara was a small inconvenience on  Papyrus’s list of inconveniences. Papyrus’s ruby eyelights left Chara and landed on Sans who began walking towards them, sockets narrowed furiously. Papyrus took in a sharp breath.

 “Sans! _Get away_! That’s an order! Leave! Now! Do you understand?” Papyrus said, and he was actually looking at Sans with worry. It was the first time Frisk had _ever_ seen Papyrus look worried. Look afraid. Papyrus wasn’t even afraid for himself, he was afraid for Sans.

 “I ain't leavin’ ya to _die_ Boss!” Sans said, and he stared at Chara furiously. “Stop this. Now.” Sans growled.

 “Make me!” Chara grinned pressing down on the knife drawing marrow from Papyrus. Sans materialized a red bone as sweat beaded on his brow. The bone stabbed into Chara’s shoulder. Frisk howled as pain exploded through them. Chara laughed as 20 HP drained. It was the first time Frisk had ever been attacked by Sans, and it had packed a bigger punch than Frisk thought it would. It didn't phase Chara in the least.

 “Chara, please, stop! I don’t want this!” Frisk whispered. Chara ignored Frisk.

 “Is that really all you got comedian? I’m going to kill your brother and you can only manage one bone attack? You really _do_ have a block on your magic,” Chara scoffed and they grinned at Sans before snapping Papyrus’s wrist.

 “AUGH!” Papyrus screamed.

 "Eighty HP left,” Chara sang grabbing Papyrus’s other wrist.

 “Leave him alone!” Sans snarled, throwing another bone at Chara. It pierced Chara’s forearm, which Chara promptly ignored with a smirk, and Chara snapped Papyrus’s other wrist.

 “60 HP!” Chara said. Papyrus snarled and slammed the back of his skull into Frisk’s mouth. Chara yelped in surprise, spitting out blood and one of Frisk’s teeth. Frisk writhed in pain inside their own mind.

 "That’s it!” Chara snarled and they began sliding the knife across Papyrus’s neck. _-50 HP._ “Only 10 HP left! Let’s finish this,”Chara growled.

 “STOP IT!” Sans roared three bones firing into Chara. Chara frowned down at the javelin like bones and Frisk whimpered in pain. Chara cocked Frisk’s head to the side.

 “Geeze, Sansy~. Rude much? You nearly hit some of my vital organs there,” Chara said, their eyes landing on the one in their side by their kidney, the one under their ribs, and the one in their chest. Frisk wheezed. _It hurt._ But it didn’t slow Chara down at all. Chara tutted softly, like scolding a naughty pet. Sans was panting hard sweat pouring down his skull, and he was trembling.

 Chara smirked. “Something tells me that’s all the magic you’ve got Sansy~. Something also tells me your aims not that bad. Why are you trying so hard _not_ to kill me? I’m going to _kill_ your brother.”

 “L e t   m y   b r o t h e r   g o.” Sans snarled, one eyelight disappearing the other glowing bright and dangerous.  Chara grinned and to Frisk’s surprise, they let go of Papyrus. Papyrus groaned falling into the snow, catching himself on his hands, even with two broken wrists. Papyrus’s arms shook from the effort and he snarled trying to stand up, but, well, it was hard to do that with broken femurs. Papyrus swore, and his wrists gave out. Papyrus collapsed in the snow, panting hard. Frisk winced. Papyrus was _not_ doing well. His 10 HP had dropped to 8.

 “Stars fucking dammit, Sans! Get out of here!” Papyrus growled managing to find a sitting position. Chara grinned and charged at Sans. Sans dodged as Chara swung their knife.  

 Chara ducked as another bone went flying their way. Sans shivered his eyelights flickering. “Hm. I don’t think you got any juice left,” Chara smirked and they glanced at Papyrus. “Papyrus certainly doesn’t! Are you still alive over there Papyrus?” Chara called.

 Papyrus managed a middle finger and a bone dagger that whizzed by Chara’s head and embedded into a tree.

 “Psh! Pathetic-” Chara’s eyes widened as Sans shortcutted in front of them.

 “D I E.” Sans growled, and a row of red jagged bones launched at Chara.

 “Shit!” Chara cursed dodging to the left the four bones narrowly missing the child. Sans groaned, falling to his knees from the effort of the magic. Chara squawked in shock as the bones Sans had launched turned at a sharp angle followed Chara. “Dammit!” Chara ran as  the bones followed in hot pursuit.

 “Okay, that's new,” Chara said turning sharply, the bones still following like heat seeking missiles. Chara smirked. Chara ran as the bones continued to follow and Chara came to a stop right in front of the injured, immobile Papyrus. Sans was panting looking at his knees. Chara watched as the bones soared towards them and Chara moved at the last second. The bones that had been following Chara smashed into Papyrus with four sickening cracks. Sans looked up his remaining eyelight disappearing. Papyrus looked down in shock at the bones piercing through his battlebody.

 “ **NO**!” Sans yelled.

 “Sans?” Papyrus said looking up at Sans in shock before his skull crumbled to dust, the rest of his body following, collapsing in on itself. Sans covered his mouth, as Papyrus’s dust collapsed into a messy pile. A red scarf fell on top of the pile of dust, all that was left of Papyrus.

 Frisk gasped in horror and Chara laughed.

 “NO NO NO NO. _Papyrus_!” Sans ran to the pile, falling to his knees hesitantly grasping at the red scarf. Sans was shaking so hard his bones were rattling.

 “Paps?” Sans’s voice cracked as tears formed in his sockets.

 “Wow Sansy~ you killed your baby bro,” Chara taunted, a shit eating grin on their face.

 “No! Papyrus! I - no- _Papyrus_?!” Sans trembled as a heart wrenching sob escaping him.

 “You’re next,” Chara grinned raising their dagger, walking over to the mourning skeleton.

 “Reset. Right now.” Sans choked out, looking up, tears still streaming down his cheekbones.

 “Nah,” Chara grinned. The sound of a blaster met Frisk’s ears. “Whoa. What _is_ that!?” Chara looked up at the dog skull like entity that hovered next to Sans. It faded, appeared again, and faded as if it had trouble forming before it  appeared and solidified, one of its sockets glowing red.

 The skull made a hissing sound as it looked down at Chara, it’s jaw opening wide, a red ball forming in its ‘mouth’. Sans had one socket blank, the other red and furious, tears still trickling from his sockets. He was panting hard, magic was coming off him in waves, the snow swirling from the ground into the air from the force of it.

“How are you doing this!?” Chara frowned, backing away from the blaster. “You can’t use magic! This isn’t fair! You’re cheating!”

“ **I ‘ l l   m a k e  y o u   r e s e t.** ” Sans snarled. The blaster went off obliterating Chara in an instant.

  _***_

Present day in the Void ~Frisk-*

***

“Yes, Chara!” Frisk said angrily wiping more tears from their eyes. “I remember what I let you do.”

 Chara grinned. “He’ll never forgive you. So, you should reset. Give me another try. I’m close to beating this world’s Sans, I know it.” Chara said their red eyes gleaming.

 “No!” Frisk hissed. Chara sighed and rolled their eyes.

 “Seriously, Frisk?” Chara groaned.

 “We _aren’t_ resetting. I don’t care if Sans kills me over and over. He was nothing but nice to me and I betrayed him. I -you- _we_ tricked him into killing his own brother,” Frisk closed their eyes.

 Chara smiled. “Remember the reset after that first time? The one where I snuck around him and killed Papyrus and put his dust in Sans’s bottle of mustard? Good times.”

 “I hate you,” Frisk sighed covering their face. “I _hate you._ ”

 “Heh. But Frisky~ I’m the only thing keeping you alive. But go on. Load. Die over and over. You’ll come crying back to me to fix it. You always do~.”

 

\- - - - - - -A n d   t h e  w o r l d   s t u t t e r e d - - - - - - -

***

Sans

 “You fucking liar!” Edge snarled taking a step forward. Sans blinked in confusion, the timeline resetting was jarring, and it left Sans at a complete loss. He looked around,  trying to remember what the hell happened before Red had completely annihilated Frisk. Sans frowned at Red who stood there looking just as lost as he did. They were standing with Edge by the entrance to Waterfall. Sans turned on Red.

 “Red what the hell was that!” Sans demanded. Red looked away and Edge looked confused.

 “Hey!” Called a happy voice. Papyrus was waving to them as he walked forward with Undyne, and Frisk. Sans glanced to Red and back to Frisk. Frisk was staring at the ground, before they timidly looked up and back down again.

 Red growled, one socket going blank.

 “Red _don’t-_ ” Sans said sockets widening. Sans didn’t know why he didn’t think Red would do it again. Maybe because it was pointless? Sans should have known better.

Red shortcutted right in front of Frisk, grinning ferally, before a blaster appeared over his shoulder.

 “Sans wait-” Frisk said eyes widening. The blaster fired, but, Frisk dodged.

 “What the fuck, Red!” Edge yelled.

 “COOL!” Undyne cheered pumping her fist in the air.

 "RED! You could have seriously harmed the human!” Papyrus gasped. Red snarled as six more blasters appeared circling Frisk.

 “Sans! Can’t we talk?” Frisk pleaded. The blasters fired. If Sans hadn’t seen Frisk dodge his own basters before, he would have called some kind of time freezing bullshit as Frisk dodged the seven blasters.

 “Red! You’re playing with the human too roughly! You could seriously injure them!” Papyrus scolded.

 “Yeah, man. As much as I like a good fight, come on, are you trying to kill them?” Undyne asked raising an eyebrow.

 Sans sighed. That was _exactly_ what Red was trying to do. “Red. Stop,” Sans pleaded.

 Red snarled, ignoring them all, a series of bones and blasters going off,  that Frisk dodged with skill. No, Sans realized. It wasn’t skill. _It was practice._ Sans’s fighting style was different than Reds, which means Frisk had fought Red before. Enough to learn his style and when to dodge, like the kid was beginning to do with Sans himself.

 “Sans, please! Just listen to me!” Frisk said jumping back as bones sprang from the ground beneath them.  

 “Fuck you!” Red snarled, A series of complex bone attacks launching from left to right, above and below Frisk, with a series of blasters circling Frisk, blasting red beams at them. Frisk dodged like supernatural force, but they zigged when they should have zagged. Frisk howled, as a  bone embedded into their shoulder, but otherwise surviving the impossible attack. Frisk panted.

 Sans checked them.

  ***Frisk.**

**LV 1, 1 ATK, 1 DEF, HP 1 / 20.**

***Filled with Determination**

**_* Don’t forget:_ ** **They’re a dirty brother killer.**

 Yeah, there was no way the kid was going to survive another hit. The blasters hummed with energy as they began readying another attack. Frisk ran, with surprising speed, to _Edge_ of all people, ducking behind him. The blasters immediately stopped and Red’s single eyelight went out.

 “ARE YOU USING ME AS A SHIELD!? YOU PATHETIC, DISGUSTING CREATURE!” Edge turned sharply and grabbed Frisk by their throat squeezing hard, he lifted them into the air. Frisk wheezed.

 “Edge, don’t hurt them!” Papyrus pleaded. Edge growled roughly at Papyrus, but, his grip loosening slightly, and Frisk gasped for breath.

 "Enough of this! I demand to know what is going on!” Edge’s sockets narrowed at Frisk. Red was staring at Frisk furiously, both of his red eyelights flickering back.

 “Yeah I’d kind of like to know too. I mean, you two seem to know each other, what's that about?” Sans asked glancing between Frisk and Red.

 Red didn’t reply, his arms were crossed, and he was staring Frisk with a cold, calculating look, and Sans suspected Red was weighing his chances of being able to kill Frisk without hitting his brother. He must have deemed it too risky, because a second later the blasters faded, and Red sighed loudly.

 “I’m not from here,” Frisk said quietly.

“No shit, you’re a human.” Edge snapped.

 “No. I mean I’m not from _here._ When I first fell to the underground it wasn’t here. The monsters were different, and you were there, and him,” Frisk said glancing at Edge, then to Red. Sans felt his eyelight stutter in shock.

 “You mean you’re from Edge and Red’s universe?” Sans demanded. Well now it made perfect since why the kid went around killing monsters. Sanstook a deep breath as rage boiled through him. Undyne frowned looking between all the skeletons.

 "Yeah," Frisk nodded looking away from Sans. Sans knew Frisk was the anomoly. He didn't realize Frisk wasn't even from this _universe._ Fuck whatever hell these three were from. Sans grit his teeth angrily.

 “It's a lot different there. It’s really violent. Everyone tried to kill me. Except Sans I mean, uh, Red…”Frisk looked down swallowing hard.

 “Clearly that’s changed.” Edge snorted. Frisk shifted uneasily. Still in Edge’s harsh grip.

 “If you’re from where they’re from, how did you get here!?” Sans demanded.

 “Uh, hate to interrupt but what the _hell_ is going on!?” Undyne demanded. “What do you mean universe?”

 “I’ll explain later,” Papyrus said to her softly, looking at Frisk and the two Fell skeletons with worry.

 “I don’t know how I got here,” Frisk said squirming slightly in Edge’s grip. “About ten resets after I gave Chara control, we reset, and I was here, and I was me again. I had control,” Frisk said softy.

 “Chara?” Edge frowned.

 “Their imaginary friend,” Sans rolled his eyes. “Kid blames them for the runs where they’re a little _psychopath._ ” Sans said unable to keep his contempt out of his voice. Frisk sighed looking down.

 “Runs? Reset? I don’t understand,” Papyrus said. Sans groaned.

 “Edge let the little psycho go, Red, _don’t kill them._ I only want to have to explain this once.” Sans said a headache growing.

 “The little human cretin can time travel, resetting the timeline to certain points, and has apparently been doing so for a while.” Edge said rolling his eyelights. Papyrus and Undyne both looked at each other, then back at Edge. “The human apparently comes from my universe, not this one.” Edge added. Undyne opened her mouth, “Shut up Undyne, I don’t want to hear it. If you’re confused go ask your fucking girlfriend about alternate universes and time travel. We all cleared up? Good.” Edge said, and he promptly threw Frisk into the snow.

 “Ah!” Frisk hissed wincing.

 “Girlfriend!?” Undyne sputtered.

 Edge stomped on Frisk’s chest grinding his boot against Frisk’s ribs, pushing Frisk further into the snow. Frisk groaned in pain.

 “Why is my brother trying to kill you, you little shit? He’s soft as fuck when it comes to kids. _What did you do to him_?” Edge growled. Red looked up at Edge looking completely stunned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no good place to end this chapter, No good place at all! I also wasnt very happy with the chapter as a whole but at the same time I didn't want the chapter to be like 10,000 words long. 
> 
> [Chara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk) is such a kind and caring soul!
> 
> Next chapter Gaster might glob on over to make sure we remember he exists and we might learn a thing or two about Red's magic. 
> 
> ALSO if you are bored, this story is part of a 'trilogy' and eventually will collide with my other story [Saving Sans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12588896/chapters/28672812), into a third story. You should check it out if you have nothing else to do. #shameless promoting is shameful.


	11. Don't ever say that again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where one of the characters gets mild character development and the other is a raging hot head as per usual ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS THIS? A CHAPTER ON TIME? ON MY BIRTHDAY NO LESS!? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! TIME TO DESTROY MY READER'S SOULS! 
> 
> So many of you were excited to see Edge stand up for his brother, and I thought, wow what a good time to explore that complex brotherly relationship! 
> 
> But Edge thought, Wow, what a great chance to break everyone's souls and hopes and dreams and reach new horrific heights of the definition of "dick" and I was like yeah, it's my birthday lets go break some hearts.

*******

**Sans.**

“Edge, stop! You're going to kill the human! They only have 1 HP left,” Sans said taking a step forward.  

“Oh, please. I learned a _long_ time ago how to hurt someone without damaging their HP.” Edge said rolling his eyelights. Red looked away, shifting uncomfortably. Sans scowled looking between Red and Edge. Well, that explained how Edge broke Red’s arm, didn’t it? Sans took a deep breath, anger on Red’s behalf flowing through him.

“Okay. Let me rephrase that,” Sans growled, trying to reign in his increasing anger towards Edge. “I am not going to let you _torture_ the human. They’re just a kid, you sadistic freak! Let them go,” Sans sighed digging for that patience his soul was supposedly full of. Edge scowled at Sans like a child denied ice cream. “The human seemed pretty willing to talk without force,” Sans added with patience he felt like he didn’t have.

“I don’t give a damn about your morals, Sans. This piece of shit human hurt my brother and I’m not letting them get away with that!” Edge pressed his boot down harder and Frisk yelped. Sans was at a loss for words. He hadn’t seen Edge show any sort of affection for his brother and was taken by surprise.

Red looked just as surprised, staring at Edge with wide disbelieving sockets.

“Boss?” Red said uncertain.

“Edge, stop!” Papyrus gently, but firmly, grabbed the captain’s wrist. Edge gave Papyrus a look of absolute repulsion.

“You can get the things you want without violence,” Papyrus said looking at the other skeleton earnestly. Edge scoffed and rolling his eyelights. Sans watched amazed as Edge took his boot off of Frisk. Frisk sat up with a groan. Sans quickly shortcutted in front of Frisk feeling Red’s magic stir.

“How’d you do that!?” Undyne asked her yellow eye going impossibly wide at Sans shortcut. Sans sighed. Great. Why did Undyne have to be involved in this whole mess?

“Red, please stop trying to kill the human. Or at least wait until they save,” Sans all but whispered the last part. Red scowled at Sans, his red eyelights piercing him scornfully. Sans ignored the look and turned to Frisk.

“Alright look kiddo you have a growing number of skeletons that want to hurt you, and I honestly am not sure how long me and Paps can hold them off. Care to explain what the deal is between you and Red?” Sans demanded. Frisk looked at Sans before looking away.

“I betrayed him,” Frisk looked down, tears welling in their eyes. Sans sighed when he realized Frisk was not going to elaborate and he looked at Red. “What about you? Anything to say? I thought you said your kid was a ‘sweetheart’. Why ya tryin’ to kill them if they’re good? What’d they do?” Sans asked. Red glared at Frisk darkly.

“I said they _were_ a sweetheart _._ Past tense.” Red growled out.

“Now can I torture the human? Red’s not going to say shit and the human isn’t talking,” Edge demanded.

“Stars, Edge, _no_.” Sans said scowling at Edge, and he frowned. Edge looked _off_ for lack of a better term. He was visibly shaking, though at first Sans thought it had been from anger, but now he realized it was probably the withdrawals. Dark circles had appeared under Edge’s sockets, giving him a small resemblance to Red and Edge was sweating. “You look like shit.” Sans observed.

“Fuck you!” Edge snarled.

“Brother! Language! Honestly, these two are bad influences on you,” Papyrus gasped. Sans gave Papyrus a sheepish look.

“Sorry bro,” Sans said then he frowned. “Wait- why am I the only one who has to watch my language!?”

"Brother i’d lose my voice if I kept scolding Red and Edge for their language,” Papyrus said almost sadly. Sans grumbled under his breath and turned to Frisk.

“Human,” Sans said and Frisk glanced up at him warily from their spot in the snow. “Don’t you have any explanations?” Frisk glanced to Red warily and they looked back down.

“Fuck this,” Edge snarled and he shoved Sans hard into the snow. Sans cursed, wiping the cold slush off of him.

“Dick!” Sans growled.

“LANGUAGE.”

Edge rolled his eyelights at Sans before grabbing Frisk roughly by their hair pulling them up. Frisk yelped and Edge pulled harder. “What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother.” Edge growled.

“I -it wasn’t m-me!” Frisk said their eyes as wide as saucers. “It was Chara. _It was Chara!_  I swear! Please don’t do what I think your going to do!” Frisk said their voice trembling. Sans scowled at Edge, pulling snow out of his socket. Sans was no fan of the kid, but he was against torturing a child, even Frisk, on principal.

“Liar!” Edge snarled. Sans noted Edge’s hands were visibly shaking as the skeleton summoned a red bone like dagger.

“Edge!” Sans growled. Edge promptly flipped Sans off. Frisk closed their eyes seeing the dagger and covered their face with their palms letting out a small whimper.

“Please not again,” Frisk whispered softly.Sans blanched. Did he even _want_ to know what kind of things Edge had done to Frisk in their timeline? Maybe Edge was the reason Frisk was a little psychopath.

“Edge I _s w e a r -”_ Sans growled. Edge let out an exasperated sound, shooting Sans a look of complete and utter disdain before the bone dagger vanished. Sans blinked. He honestly didn’t think that’d work without his eyelights going out, but it had. He filed that information away for later. Edge growled, reached forward, grabbing the human’s ear and twisting.

“AH!’ Frisk shrieked and flailed until Edge stopped. “Owww!”

“Did you hurt my brother?” Edge growled. Red glanced at Edge, sockets wide.

“It was Chara,” Frisk said miserably rubbing their ear.

“Human I do **not** have patience for this. I’m going to rip your fucking ear off if you don’t tell me what you did to him, _right now_!” Edge snarled. Sans believed him. Frisk must have too.

“I  killed you!” Frisk shrieked. “I killed you, I killed you! I killed you ten times!” Frisk pulled against Edge’s grasp on their hair, but they were unable to escape. Edge’s grip tightened drawing a pained whine from Frisk. Sans felt his eyelights flicker. The kid had only killed Red’s brother ten times? Sans tried to fight back a wave of jealousy. How many times had he watched Papyrus die? _Too many._ Sans had stopped counting around two hundred. It wasn’t fair. Sans took a deep breath to calm himself.

“What? Impossible. As if you could ever defeat me!” Edge laughed.

“Not me, _Chara._ The first time-” Frisk started and paused looking away. “The second time Chara killed you it was in your sleep. They collected the dust and put it in your brother’s mustard," Frisk began. Sans felt his soul sink. Asgore, what the  _hell_ was wrong with this kid? "The third time Chara got Dogaressa to help them. Dogaressa force you and Red immobile with her blue axe magic attack and Chara smashed your bones _to pieces_ in front of Red with a sledge hammer until you were dust. the fourth time-” Frisk cried out as Edge let Frisk go before backhanding them hard, sending them sprawling into the snow.

 

Sans swallowed hard and glanced at Red who was staring at Frisk, both eyelights out. Frisk whimpered clutching their stinging cheek. Papyrus and Undyne both looked horrified.

“I don’t understand,” Papyrus said softly and Sans glanced at his brother his soul clenching.

“The kid can reset the timeline. They can go back to certain points, like Edge said earlier. They can kill whoever they want, whenever they want, _as much_ as they want, and ‘undo’ it. But uh, Red and I remember. They've reset time here too,” Sans said and he looked away at Papyrus’s searching look. Undyne snarled a blue spear appearing in her hand.

“Why, human Frisk? Why would you do such horrible things? Who is this Chara? Are they really to blame, or are you just ashamed of your actions?” Papyrus asked. Frisk began crying at Papyrus’s words.

“I’m sorry,” Frisk whispered. “ _I’m sorry_.”

“Fear not human! I believe even the worst person, can change!” Papyrus announced. Undyne growled pushing Papyrus out of her way stomping over to Frisk.

“Your not nearly sorry enough human! I trusted you! Now I’ve found out you killed monsters! How dare you! You made me believe- I knew I couldn’t trust a human!” Undyne snarled and she threw her energy spear at Frisk. Sans groaned. Frisk had one HP left, they were good as dead. Sans sighed, closing his eyes waiting for the inevitable reload. He did not expect to hear a loud CLANG and Undyne’s furious scream.

When Sans opened his eyes, Undyne’s spear was imbedded in a long red bone that Edge was holding. Sans stared at Edge in shock as Edge slowly lowered the bone in his trembling hand.

“NGHAAAA! Why are you defending the human!?” Undyne demanded her eye flashing angrily at Edge. “They just admitted to killing you!”

“Mind your temper, _Captain_ ,” Edge snarled.

“Get out of my way! The human’s mine!” Undyne growled.

“Fuck off! Killing it will accomplish nothing, they will simply reset time,” Edge banished his bone and crossed his arms, standing in front of the human. Frisk blinked up at Edge jaw slack. Frisk looked how Sans felt. Sans could not believe Edge was actually _defending_ the human. The human who had just admitted to killing Edge multiple times, two of which, had been highly disturbing. Since when did Edge see reason and logic? Sans glanced at Red who looked equally stunned.

Sans would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. He honestly thought Edge would be the first one to kill Frisk, not defending their life. Besides, Edge was shaking like a leaf. Edge must be craving EXP badly. Apparently Edge had more self control than Sans gave him credit for.

“Boss?” Red’s voice was timid and hesitant. He was looking at Edge with concern. “Are you a-alright? You look awful.”

Sans personally agreed. The dark skeleton was sweating even more than Red seemed to, which, was impressive, and the the tall skeleton was shaking all over, taking in short shallow breaths.

“I’m **_fine_**!” Edge snarled and a rough tone coloring his voice that was usually absent. Edge’s words tended to always be nasty, but his tone was often higher pitched and civilized, these last words had been more like a guttural growl.

“You don’t seem fine,” Sans said firmly. Edge scowled at both Red and Sans.

“Get out of my way _‘Papyrus’_ or I’ll fight you to get to that monster killing filth!” Undyne yelled at Edge, her eye narrowing. Sans groaned. He had been hoping that the altercation with Frisk wouldn’t have revealed Edge and Red’s true identities, but Frisk had called Red 'Sans' several times. It didn’t take rocket science to assume that if Red was Sans than Edge was Papyrus. Undyne wasn’t as dense as Sans had hoped.

“Undyne, please calm down! Edge looks too sick to spar and the human deserves a chance to redeem themselves, and explain themselves further,” Papyrus said quickly.

“ENOUGH TALK!” Undyne roared and she charged towards Edge her spear at the ready.

“Oh please, stars, no,” Sans groaned watching as Edge deflected the spear with a summoned bone like club, the two entering an encounter. “I’m cursed. I have to be,” Sans said under his breath.

***

**EDGE**

Edge grit his teeth, staring down at the alternate Undyne. She was so much like his Undyne. Her red hair was a bit more tamed and she lacked some of his Undyne's scars, but her temper, that was the same. “I don’t want to fight you. Back off!” Edge growled.

“I don’t care what you want! You're in my way so either move or fight me!” Undyne roared and she stepped back, to allow Edge his turn. Edge took a deep breath. He was _so_ angry. So angry at that human. He didn’t _want_ to defend that piece of shit, but, killing the human would only cause time to loop. How many times had they already been to this point? Only Red and Sans and the human would know. For all Edge knew this was the tenth time Undyne’s attacked him today.

It was unsettling, to have no control over his life like this. Even worse, were the cravings. His whole body was shaking. He felt like some kind of junkie. Edge grimaced. Maybe that’s exactly what he was.

"Take your damn turn!" Undyne yelled. Edge ignored her. His bones ached all over, and the cravings were growing unbearable. He was quickly entering the fourth stage, the sickness and pain stage, and the last stage, the dust rage, would be following. If Edge fought Undyne, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from killing her for a rush of her EXP. Edge snarled. He _refused_ to be controlled by such trivial matters.

“I said back off! I’m _sparing_ you. Get the fuck out of my sight.” Edge snarled at Undyne. Undyne growled and waved her hand, Edge’s soul turned green. Edge sighed. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ Undyne materialized a green shield in his hand to which he dropped before stomping on it and shattering it to pieces. Undyne scowled as if personally attacked. Edge did not need _her_ help. He blocked the onslaught of spears she sent with his bone club easily.

Undyne smirked. “If you can block like that, why the hell are you shaking in your boots?” Undyne demanded crossing her arms. Edge felt his socket twitch. Did this version of Undyne actually believe he was shaking out of fear? Anger raged through his soul. Edge grit his teeth. He couldn’t allow himself to attack. He needed to control his anger. If he attacked he wouldn’t stop.

He checked her.

***Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard (01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101100 01100101).**

**LV 3, 50 ATK, 20 DEF, HP 1500/1500**

***The heroine that never gives up!**

**_*_ ** **You're afraid you're going to dust her.**

Edge blinked in surprise. This version of Undyne was the first monster he had encountered in this world that had any LOVE. Interesting. Undyne roared and sent a flurry of spears at Edge from all different directions. Edge, swore under his breath as a few spears landed, despite his best efforts to block with his club. It was hard to block when he was shaking like a fucking dog.

“Fight back!” Undyne growled, sending more spears at him after giving him a chance to ‘take his turn’. “Fight back you coward!” she growled. Rage coursed through him and he flipped her off.

“Undyne, stop,” Sans said an uneasy look on his features. “Listen, Edge is usually more than happy to attack innocents so the fact that he’s _not_ attacking you makes me seriously worried. Don’t egg him on,” Sans hissed. Edge scowled at Sans unsure whether to be insulted or appreciate the effort to stop Undyne.

“Shut up Sans!” Undyne yelled and she sent more of her spears at Edge. He blocked as much as he could but he was tired _._ His body was, although he’d never admit it, less than adequate at the moment. He ached, he _needed_ EXP. Everything was beginning to hurt. A few more spears ended up landing and he realized he had lost about 200 HP already. That wasn’t much for him of course, but it was still annoying, and painful.

“Fight me!” Undyne growled.

“You need to leave me alone,” Edge said sharply. “I don’t want to kill you, but that doesn’t mean I won't.”  

“You’re pathetic! I didn’t realize you were so weak-” Undyne yelled and she gasped as a wave of bones erupted from beneath her. She jumped narrowly avoiding being skewered, as a series of sharp jagged bones flew at her.

“Holy fuck!” Undyne hissed kicking off a column of bones to jump over another row of sharp bones Edge had launched. When she landed bones fired at her like missiles, their sharp points aimed at her face. Undyne growled and dropped to the ground ducking under them.

“I’ll show you weak, you bitch!” Edge snarled his eyes misting with red magic. He curled his his left hand into a fist raising it, and from the ground a giant skeletal hand erupted, as big as a tree. It wrapped Undyne roughly, only her head escaping the fist as it began squeezing.

“ARGH! What the fuck is this!?” Undyne snarled and she shrieked as it squeezed harder.

**-350 HP**

**-350 HP**

"What's the matter captain? Don't like my special attack?" Edge laughed softly.

Undyne snarled squirming in vain. The only way to escape his hand attack was to break the bone like structure. Sweat began pouring down her face and she coughed up blue blood. “WHY ISN’T YOUR TURN ENDING!?” Undyne screamed. Edge smirked and the fingers curled tighter around her and she screamed.

- **350 HP**

**-350 HP**

“STOP! You’re going to kill her!” Papyrus yelled sockets wide. Edge growled his magic halting, but keeping Undyne trapped. She only had 100 HP left. He could kill her right now. She wasn’t _his_ Undyne. So what did it matter if he killed her? She has LOVE. She would give him more EXP than the meager level ones in this world. What did he care about this monster? It wasn’t _his_ Undyne, so, it was okay to kill her.

**WRATH/RAGE/VIOLENCE/KILL**

Edge felt the pulse of his killing intent go off. He raised his hand readying the killing blow.

“Boss, _don’t_!” Red grabbed his arm. Edge froze and slowly, looked down at his brother, who was looking up at him fearfully.

“Let. go.” Edge growled. Red dug the tips of his claw into Edge’s wrist gaining a sharp breath from the taller monster. “I thought you were stronger than this?”  Red raised a single brow bone up at Edge, seemingly finding bavery. Rage flooded Edge's system again and he growled softly. Red had no right to judge. He’d never gained EXP rapidly enough to grow addicted. He had no idea what this _felt like._ This version of Undyne had attacked Edge! He spared her more than once and she kept attacking! It was his _right_ to kill her.

“Ya gonna stop, or are ya gonna keep acting like an EXP starved junkie? Is the Great and Terrible Papyrus that easily controlled by his vices?” Red demanded. Edge growled, struggling to keep himself from punching Red in the eye socket. Edge firmly shoved Red off of his arm, and into the snow. Red yelped and glared up at him.

Edge scoffed and stared at Undyne. He’d give her the honor of looking her in the eye before he took her life. From one warrior to another, she was due that respect. Undyne stared at him fiercely, despite the pain she must be in.

Edge raised his hand, ready to make the killing blow...

_“Paps. How are you ever going to be accepted into the royal guard if you can’t hit anyone?”_

_“I can hit people! I just can’t hit you!”_

_“We’re just training! You’re never going to get better unless you try to hit me!”_

_“I don’t want to hurt you, Undyne.”_

_“Ha! As if the likes of you could hurt me, you little punk! Now come on, hit me!”_

_“But. . .Undyne your my_ **_best_ ** _friend. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you…”_

_“Your such a fucking marshmallow Papyrus. You’re going to get yourself killed.”_

Edge snarled gritting his teeth at the memory. This wasn't _her._ Edge cursed as his killing intent dropped and Edge called back his magic, the giant skeletal hand attack releasing Undyne and dropping her into the snow next to Red before it dissapeared. Undyne was panting hard, blue blood dribbling down her chin. She was riddled with bruises that were already turning green.

“This is the _last_ time I spare you. so you had better take it!” Edge growled. He bit back a groan as all his bones seemed to writhe in a hungering kind of agony at the lost EXP. Edge hissed under his breath, willing the EXP need and hunger to go away. It felt like pure fire was being pumped through his bones.

“I will never give up!” Undyne growled and she ran to attack Edge again when her soul turned blue and she slammed into the ground face first.

“Undyne accepts your mercy, don’t ya undyne?” Sans grinned holding out his hand, one socket out, the other flicking from blue to yellow. Undyne roared as she sunk further into the snow.

“SANS YOU ASSHOLE! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!” Undyne shrieked and she pounded her fists into the snow.

“I mean, you're the first fish I've ever caught. I don’t think I wanna let ya go,” Sans gave her a shit eating grin. Undyne snarled in rage.

“Could mount her on the wall,” Red mused with a smug look.

“Thank-you,” said a soft voice behind Edge. Edge turned and stared at the human who smiled up at him. He had never felt such hatred for anyone like this before. Edge grabbed their hair and slammed them head first against the ground with a sickening _crack._

“EDGE!” Papyrus yelled his eyes bulging.  Edge pulled the unconscious child up by their shirt collar.

“I’m going to the house, and throwing _this_ ,” Edge shook the unconscious child, “into the shed.” Edge said and he glanced at Red. “Don’t.” he turned to Undyne. “Kill it.” Edge stepped on Undyne’s back, as she was still face first in the snow and he made sure to dig his heel in before he continued his walk to Sans and Papyrus’s house.

***

 **R** eT **sA** G **.** _D_ **.** **_W_ ** **-**

**...**

**_~~W.D. GASTER~~ _ **

 

“S _t_ **_ay st_ ** _il_ l !” I reach for the squirming child in the green and yellow sweatshirt. They’re mewling over the fallen king whose dust is settling beneath us. What is this universe called again? Underswitch? No, that's not right.

Oh! Underswap. Yes.

 Black inky tendrils wrap around the squirming child.

“T **h** **_i_ ** **_s w_ ** _il_ l hurT.” I growl. The child bites down hard on a tentacle, and I watch as it breaks and falls. How useless. I send more tendrils to take its place, one tendril shoving its way down the child’s throat. They scream and flail, their red eyes bulging. I recoil the tendril, a red vibrant soul in the tendril’s grasp. My face cracks as my mouth forms a smile.

“Who are you!? Why are you doing this!” The child whimpers. “Why did you kill dad?” I briefly glance at the dust that was formerly “dad” still in the comfy chair the goat monster had been sitting in.

“Because I can.” I growl and I squeeze the red soul. The child screams and I press it to my teeth, my jaw unhinging, and I swallow the soul whole.

“ _Oh my god_!” The child whimpers and clutches at their chest. The tendrils that are wrapped around the child grow sharp edges and they pierce through the small body.

**-599 HP**

I grin, watching as my tendrils absorb the human body until there is nothing left. The soul settles within me and I sigh.

 Determination.

**Power.**

Nothing is going to stop my plans now.

But, I need more Determination. Absorbing experiments USS-4 and USP-7 would do nicely, as I’m here anyway. Once I consume them UFS-4 and UFP-7 will be next. Then S-4 and P-7.

***

**Red**

So, he might have lost his temper. Just a little bit. What with killing the kid and trying for a round two. He couldn’t believe Frisk was _here_ , in this universe. Red stared back towards Snowdin after his brother’s retreating form.

“Let me go Sans!” Undyne roared spitting snow out of her mouth her eye flashing.

“You cooled down?” Sans asked.

“WAS THAT A PUN!?” Undyne snarled.

“Heh. Snow way Undyne, I wouldn’t do that.”

“NGAAAAAHHHH!” Undyne shrieked.

“Brother, don’t antagonize her,” Papyrus scolded, shaking his skull dissaprovingly. Sans shrugged and grinned down at Undyne. Papyrus’s sockets fell on Red and Red quickly looked away.

“Are you alright Red?” Papyrus frowned, looking worried.

“What!? I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Red demanded.

“Because it sounds like the human did some terrible things to you and your brother,” Papyrus said gently, “and it’s okay if you’re not fine.”

Red growled. “I said I’m fine! Kid never hurt me, just my bro.” Red stared murderously at the snow at his feet. He felt two strong arms wrap around him.

“I think that hurt you a lot more than if the human had attacked you instead,” Papyrus said softly hugging Red tightly.

“HEY! LET THE FUCK GO! I MEAN IT CREAMPUFF!” Red snarled as he pushed against Papyrus’s battlebody. “Put me down right now!”

“Nyeh heh eh! You know you like it! The great Papyrus gives amazing hugs!” Papyrus said cheerfully, but he put Red down after another moment. Red’s entire face was his namesake and he hated it.

“SANS!” Undyne roared from the snow. Sans glanced down at the trapped fish monster.

“You gonna stop attacking people, cuz I mean, seriously, between you, Red, and Edge keeping people alive is now a full time job. I Think I need a raise,” Sans said with a wink.

“GRRR! NO RAISE!” Undyne groaned.

“I mean, protecting people wasn’t in the sentry job description,” Sans continued.

“Yes it is! Shut up! I won't attack anyone, just let me go!” Undyne growled.

“Heh, how ice of you to change your mind,” Sans said and he stopped the blue attack. Undyne stood up quickly wiping snow off of herself giving Sans a mutinous expression.

“We should head back to the house before Edge decides he wants to kill the human afterall,” Sans said with a sigh.

“I'm very proud of Edgy me, I must say!” Papyrus said beaming. “He didn’t severely hurt the human, and he even spared Undyne!” Red frowned. Yeah that was seriously fucking strange, especially since Boss looked ready to, heh, jump out of his skin.

“He fought really well. He’d make a fine royal guardsman,” Undyne agreed reluctantly.

“Well he should. He’s captain in our world,” Red grumbled.

“WHAT?” Undyne demanded her eye bulging. She squinted at Red than to Sans and Papyrus. “Speaking of, is anyone going to explain this shit?” Undyne demanded. “A time traveling human? The strange copies of you and Papyrus?” Undyne asked her eye going from Sans to Red.

“Edge and Red are myself and Sans from an alternate universe,” Papyrus explained, “I don’t quite understand it fully, but there are many different universes and versions of ourselves in existence. Red and Edge accidentally ended up here. The human’s time traveling magic,and the human being from their universe, that was news to me,” Papyrus said he gave Sans a perplexed look. “How does the human reset time? Why do you and Red remember, but I, the great Papyrus, do not?"

Sans glanced away. “I dunno bro,” Sans said with a shrug.

"Sans. You said you’d try to be more honest,” Papyrus frowned. Sans flinched as if struck. Red gave Sans a sympathetic look.

“I really don’t know how the kid’s doing it. As for me and Red, I think that, uh, has to do with our ‘upbringing’,” Sans glanced at Undyne and back to Papyrus.

“Oh,” Papyrus said a worried look overtaking his features. Undyne raised a single eyebrow at them. Sans glanced at Red, changing the subject. “So your magic’s unblocked now? How’d that happen? Was the human the one blocking it?” Sans asked.  

Red sighed, digging his hands into his pocket. “Nah, it wasn’t the human, and, my magic is still blocked.” Red said and he kicked a rock.

“That didn’t look blocked to me,” Undyne huffed.

“It- look. I was made-” Red froze glancing at Undyne, “raised,” Red amended, “to kill humans. I don’t know how or why, but the first time the human attacked Boss I discovered that as long as my intention is to hurt the human, and only the human, the block releases my magic,” Red sighed. He didn’t want to talk about this. Sans paused stopping mid step looking thoughtful.

“But if I try it on anything else, try to attack someone or somethng, try to defend myself from anything but the human, attack anything but the human, the block goes right back on. It’s a pain in the ass.” Red grumbled. "I think the block wasn't created considering a human encounter. Like how I can still use shortcuts. I can shortcut, I can attack humans, because they weren't considered when the block was made."

Sans slowed down, and Red matched his gait letting Undyne and Papyrus pass them. Sans stopped and with a raised browbone,  Red stopped with him.

“What?” Red asked.

“Who put the block on you Red?” Sans asked. Red began sweating.

“What makes you think someone put it there? Maybe it just happened,” Red scoffed.

“When I asked if the human did it you said it wasn’t them, not, no one did this to me, you also literally just said it was 'made'. And last time I asked, you said it wasn’t G-the doc or your bro.” Sans frowned looking Red over. “If it can be broken, temporarily when it comes to humans and shortcutting-look we’re smart guys, right? Maybe we could break it permanently.” Sans said. Red sighed looking away, a strange emotion building in his soul.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? I mean, come on, I think by now you’ve figured out my world isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. It’s kill or be killed and I can’t kill with the little magic I scrape out unless it's a really fucking low HP monster. I’ve tried for years. It’s a matter of survival in my world, to get my magic working and _I cant._ The only reason I’m still alive is Boss!” Red growled, looking away.

“Maybe you just need a little help. Two skulls are better than one,” Sans said gently. Red shrugged as his eyelights hesitantly met Sans’s. “Or just pretend everyone’s a human,” Sans winked.

“Hardy, har har. I’ll think about it. Now come on, I don’t trust Undyne not to start shit with Boss,” Red grumbled and the two walked back to the house in relative peace. When they got to the door a distinct drilling sound could be heard.

**_WRRRRRR._ **

“What the hell is that?” Sans demanded.

“I don’t think I wanna know honestly,” Red said before reluctantly opening the door. Inside Papyrus and Undyne were on the couch, both sweating and both occasionally glancing into the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

“. . . Dude,” Sans looked at Red and swallowed. “I am terrified of what the hell your bro’s doing in my kitchen to Frisk!” Sans whispered. Red disagreed. Whatever Edge was doing to Frisk, Frisk deserved it. Then again, that didn’t mean Red wanted the mental imagery or an accidental reload.

The two hesitantly peered into the kitchen and both sighed in relief. Edge was holding Sans’s power drill to a steel cuff and was drilling a small hole in it. On the table was a long reinforced steel chain and Frisk was no where to be seen.

“Boss?” Red yelled over the drilling and Red raised a brow bone. Edge glanced up looking, well, like death. The tall skeleton, in all honestly, should probably be in bed. Red hadn't seen his brother look this unwell since before they escaped the labs. Red felt himself involuntarily shiver.

“Ugh. Can you believe this f-fucking world? They don’t even sell chains _with cuffs_. What do they use to keep prisoners or v-victims trapped!?” Edge snapped his voice trembling slightly.  Red shifted with anxiety. Sans frowned, probably, at the disturbing implications of their universe. Edge’s eyelights landed on Sans. “Where’s your fucking soldering iron, Sans?”

“In the- actually, no,” Sans said tilting his head. “I don’t think you should be using tools, your hands are shaking too hard.” Sans said crossing his arms.

Edge gave Sans a death glare. “Drilling makes me feel better.” Edge mumbled under his breath and Red snorted.

“Besides, I mean, don’t you think chains are overkill? A locked door would probably stop the human,” Sans said with a shrug. Edge stopped the drill before moving on to the second cuff.

“It’s not for the human.” Edge said shortly. Sans blinked and Red winced.

“Then who-” Sans started and fell quiet as Edge shot him a look of utter contempt.

“It’s for me. The withdrawals are progressing and I don’t know how long,” **_WRRRRRRRRRR_** , “I’ll have control over myself before I am a mindless EXP seeking mess,” Edge snarled drilling a hole into the second cuff. Sans rubbed the back of his skull looking nervous.

“Boss I can attach the cuffs to the chains, maybe you should, uh, go to Papyrus’s room? Try and catch some Z’s?” Red said hesitantly. Edge’s eyes flashed dangerously and Red took a self-preserving step back.

“I'm fine!” Edge snarled.

“You look like you’re gonna collapse, Edgelord,” Sans said firmly. Edge all but growled at Sans who stared back unmoved.

“Please, Boss?” Red said softly and he looked away as Edge glared at him. Fuck. Boss must be so pissed at him now that he knew Red let him die. Red was such a fucking failure. Red swallowed hard. Thank Asgore the human hadn’t told Boss it was by Red’s hand, not Frisk’s, that Edge died the first time. A wave of nausea ran through Red.

“Fine,” Edge sighed stopping the drill and dropping it on the table before him. “Red, we need to talk!” Edge said and he stood up walking over to Red and he pulled at Red’s collar.

“Ack- ow!” Red groaned and he stumbled up the stairs after Edge, being half dragged. Edge pulled Red into Papyrus’s room and slammed the door shut behind him before letting Red’s collar go. Red rubbed at his neck furiously. Edge stared at him with his arms crossed. Red swallowed and looked down.

“B-boss?” Red asked quietly. Fuck he was in so much trouble wasn’t he? He couldn’t do _anything_ right. He lied to Boss, didn’t tell him about the human, and had let Edge die, over and over. Plus, Edge probably thought Red could use his magic and had been able to for some time, and had been lying about it. Red sighed closing his sockets. He deserved whatever punishment Edge was going to give.

“Sans.” Edge snapped. Red reluctantly opened his sockets looking at Edge warily. “Stop it,” Edge growled. Red blinked.

“Stop w-what?” Red swallowed.

Edge sighed his expression softening, only slightly. “Stop blaming yourself. I’m sure you did your best against the human.” Edge said looking Red over. Red flinched. _His best hadn’t been good enough._ He was such a failure, so _useless.  
_

"I fucked up. I failed ya Boss, I'm pathetic-"

_Crack!_

Red yelped, his thoughts stopping abruptly at the sharp sting that met his cheekbone. Red blinked looking up at Edge who scowled down at him. It took Red a few seconds to realize Edge had slapped him.

“I said stop it! If the human could kill _me_ , the Great and Terrible Papyrus, and reset time, there was nothing you could have done. So, stop blaming yourself,” Edge growled.

“B-but, Boss-” 

“I’ll hit you again!” Edge threatened and Red took a step back.

“Boss. . . “ Red’s voice cracked. Fuck he was so _weak._ “I tried, I tried so _hard._ I killed the human so many times but they kept-” Red choked gritting his teeth, feeling the tears pool in his sockets against his will.  “I let you down. I let you die, it’s all my fault! _I’m sorry Paps_! I'm so worthless, fuck!” Red’s shoulders shook as the tears escaped. Edge took a step forward and Red closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to land. But it didn't.

Instead, Red felt a gentle thumb run across his cheekbone, wiping away tears. Red froze his sockets slowly opening. Edge was kneeling in front of him, and he gently cupped Red’s face before pressing his forehead against Red’s.

“Please, stop?” Edge whispered. “It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong. It was the human. So stop blaming yourself, _please_.”

Red let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “O-okay Boss.”

"Your not weak, and your not worthless." Dark crimson eyelights bore into Red's blood red. "Don't ever say that again."

"Ok." Red closed his eyes resting his forehead against his brother's. He couldn't remember the last time they had been this close. He couldn't help the small smile that escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS THIS [EDGE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuzDghzyVjk) CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!?!?!? NO WAY, inconceivable! and Undyne was our hothead ;).
> 
> Heh, yeah, so Edge wasn't a (complete) dick for once. Sign of the apocalypse guys. Or, he's more vulnerable than usual due to withdrawal symptoms. So, yeah, get ready for that apocalypse! 
> 
> Next chapter Edge tries to murder everyone and there's some mild Kedgeup. No loophole this time in my summary, or is there?
> 
> As always thank you all so much for the comments, kudo's and bookmarks, I'm so greatful and it keeps me updating ;)


	12. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a beautiful day inside. Addicts are raging, dust is falling, and authors like me, should be burning in h e l l. ;) ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you SQUINT there may be hints of kedgeup guys!
> 
> Also oh my god, I don't know exactly when, where, or how it happened but we have 13 bookmarks over 1000 Hits, 83 Kudos, and 81 comments! I'm gonan cry guys, holy hell! Thank you all <3

 ***

sans

“I think Edge killed Red,” Sans said seating himself between Papyrus and Undyne on the couch with a bottle of ketchup, virgin, as always. Mettaton was on the tv, in some kind of mystery drama where the energetic oversized calculator had on a fake mustache and was holding a magnifying glass to an unfortunate woshua.  Stars, Sans was so ready for bed. This day felt like it was never going to end.

“Brother, no, don’t say that,” Papyrus sighed. “Red has been up there a long time, though, hasn’t he?”

“Because he’s dead,” Sans said. Papyrus squinted at him. “And man am I dead tired,” Sans yawned. Papyrus groaned under his breath.

“Aren’t you always tired,” Undyne said looking unimpressed.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve worked harder today than I have in the last two years,” Sans groaned. A small wave of anger towards Frisk washed through him. He should have realized the connection between Red’s Frisk and the Frisk here. Red had said his kid disappeared two years ago, and although Frisk had time wise, just arrived here, really, Frisk been resetting for about two years if Sans’s notes were anything to go by.

But how did Red’s kid get here, and where was _this_ universe's Frisk? Sans groaned. He didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to sleep.

“I’m beat, I’m gonna take a nap,” Sans yawned.

“Brother, you nap far too often!” Papyrus scolded.

“Nah he has the right idea, I’m beat after fighting the human and your bad ass clone,” Undyne laughed. Sans winked and teleported to the shed.  Just a quick check on the demon and he’d go to sleep.

Frisk was still unconscious, which Sans was grateful for. Frisk was also face down, in the dog food bowl. Sans snorted. He supposed placing an unconscious Frisk in the dog bed was a bit too much to expect from Edge. With a sigh Sans turned the kid’s soul blue and dropped them into the dog bed, lest the terror somehow choke or drown in the dog food and end up reloading. Sans walked over to the shed door, using his magic the doorknob came out and he turned it around, so the lock was on the outside, instead of the inside.

He could already hear Red and particularly Edge’s griping already about having the lock on the inside and he didn’t want to hear it. Sans stepped out of the shed and locked it behind him. With a sigh he teleported to his room and all but fell on his mattress. Sweet sleep, at last.

 ***

_Sans swallowed hard.  He didn’t want to do this._

_“Now S-4.” The doctor scowled down at the small skeleton, clicking his pen against his clipboard. The doctor’s expression held little patience and even less MERCY. The crack above the doctor’s socket and beneath the other was disturbing to look at, as were the doctor’s intense dark purple eyelights. Sans looked down._

_“Please don’t make me hurt him.” Sans whispered softly. The doctor sighed adjusting his glasses marking something on his clipboard. Sans glanced at the red-haired fish boy, who’s yellow eyes were glaring defiantly at Doctor G. The boy, Beta, had darker scales than his sister, an almost purple blue. His fiery red hair was in a mohawk and he spit at the doctor’s feet._

_“P-7, get over here.” The doctor said in a clipped voice. Papyrus, who had been huddled under a table holding Undyne tightly back flinched as his name was called.  Undyne was flailing against the small skeleton tears of frustration cascading down her cheeks._

_“Don’t you dare touch my brother Sans! I’ll make you regret it!” She snarled._

_“P-7, I gave you an order. Come over here. **Now**. If U-6 is stupid enough to interrupt the experiment, she’ll face consequences.” The doctor snapped impatiently. Papyrus’s face fell and hesitantly he let the fish girl who charged towards her brother. _

_The doctor let out a soft click turning her soul the same dark purple as his eyelights and he and slammed her into the wall with a sickening crack._

_“DON'T HURT HER!” Beta roared. Undyne slumped to the ground unconscious, blood dripping from the crown of her head. Sans looked away and Papyrus covered his mouth looking horrified._

_“UNDYNE!” Beta yelled pulling against the chains that restrained him and secured him to the wall, to get to his sister. He wasn’t strong enough._

_“Over here P-7,” the doctor snapped. Papyrus quickly obeyed, wringing his hands nervously, his eyelights never leaving Undyne’s unmoving form._

_“S-4. Use your blaster on B-4 or your brother will suffer.” The doctor said coldly. Sans swallowed hard._

_“Don’t do it Sans! I’ll be alright!” Papyrus cried his sockets wide. Sans froze, unsure of what to do. He didn’t **want** to hurt Beta, but he refused to let his bro get hurt. The doctor clicked in disappointment before pulling Papyrus’s soul out and he squeezed, hard._

_Papyrus began screaming. The sound echoed around Sans’s head and he closed his sockets._

_“Leave him alone!” Beta snarled at the doctor._

_“Stop it! Stop it I’ll do it!” Sans yelled. The doctor raised a brow bone and squeezed harder. Papyrus screamed and screamed. Sans roared and summoned his blaster pointing it at Beta._

_Beta looked at the small dog like skull as it’s jaw opened wide. Sans snarled, tears trailing down his cheekbones. Papyrus screamed again, and Sans let the blaster release._

“Papyrus!” Sans jumped up panting hard. He was drenched in sweat, one eyelight glowing yellow and blue a blaster hovering above him. Sans blinked trying to get his bearings together. He was in his room. He was in his room in his house. The doctor wasn’t here. Papyrus wasn’t hurt. Papyrus wasn’t screaming.

A pained scream echoed down the hall and Sans felt his soul freeze. Okay Papyrus was definitely screaming.

Sans bolted down the hall, towards Papyrus’s room his door was on the handle and he gagged as a skeletal hand grabbed his shirt collar yanking him back.

“Do _not_ go in there.” Red growled. Sans froze his blaster hesitantly disappearing.

“Red?” Sans frowned and looked at Red. He looked exhausted. The dark black circles under his sockets were larger than usual and his eyelights were hazy. Another pained scream came from Papyrus’s room. Papyrus was hurt, Sans had to protect him! Sans tried to pull away from Red, towards the room but Red’s grip tightened, and he pushed Sans against the wall.

“Don't!” Red said his eyelights flashing. “Yer gonna get yourself killed.” Sans frowned, and another scream came from the room and that's when Sans realized it wasn’t Papyrus who was hurt. It was Edge. Edge was hurt.

“What’s wrong with your brother!?” Sans demanded feeling his eyelights turn normal. Red eyed him for a moment before letting him go.

“He’s in the fourth stage. Nausea and pain,” Red explained wincing as another pained scream rang from the room. Red’s bones rattled slightly, and he walked down the stairs. Sans glanced at Papyrus’s door before hesitantly following Red.

“What time is it? How long was I asleep!?” Sans demanded.

“It’s four in the fuckin’ morning, and you slept forever and like a damn rock monster,” Red said, and he flinched as another scream came.

“Okay. When you said nausea and pain I wasn’t expecting your brother to sound like he was being tortured,” Sans hissed. Where was his Papyrus and Undyne? They had to be awake, he didn’t know anyone who could sleep through that.

“It _is_ torture,” Red said shortly walking into the kitchen, pacing back and forth in front of the table. Sans glanced at the chains on the kitchen table, it seemed that Red had finished, as the cuffs were attached to the steel links. “Sometimes we let monsters withdraw naturally in my universe as a means to extract information. It works pretty well because it’s so star damned agonizing that monsters will rat out their own family if it means we make the pain stop,” Red said. Sans swallowed hard.

“This is bad,” Red sighed.

“Yeah, I mean, isn’t there anything we can do-” Edge screamed again, “to help him out?” Sans winced.

“Not that,” Red motioned towards the ceiling. “This is bad,” Red gestured to the pile of chains on the table.

“Huh?” Sans asked. Red made an impatient noise.

“The fourth stage doesn’t last long, maybe twelve hours. Boss does _not_ show pain easily, which means the stubborn fucking asshole has been in the fourth stage for a while now. Probably a long time. Which means I don’t know when it’s going to stop or when the dust rage is going to start,” Red groaned.

“So, we should chain him up now then, right? The chains look done, what’s the problem?” Sans asked cringing from the agonizing screams coming from his brother’s room. “Seriously. Can’t we give him some pain pills or something?”

“He’ll throw them up,” Red said dismissively. “He’s already puked all over your bro’s room.” Sans winced at this. “The problem is, the chains ain't gonna hold Boss. We need magic dampers. I stupidly thought you’d have ‘em in this universe,” Red sighed.

“Magic dampers?” Sans blinked.

“they dampen your magic, pretty self-explanatory.  Not enough to kill ya, but enough so that you can’t use yer magic to attack or heal,” Red explained. “I thought you’d have em even in this universe. Boss will break right through steel, I’ve seen him do it for fun,” Red sighed.

“So...  what are we going to do when your bro gets all murder happy then!?” Sans asked his soul sinking.

“Alphys and I invented the dampers in my universe. I know how to make ‘em. Undyne and Papyrus are at the dump gathering materials for me, I gave them a list of what I needed. I dropped them off and came back incase Boss enters the last stage.  Not that I can stop him mind you, but I can slow him down,” Red said.

“Shit,” Sans sighed.

“Yeah. We’re so boned,” Red sighed. Another series of screams came. Sans grit his teeth and Red flinched.

“Fuck. I- I’m gonna shortcut and check on Undyne and Papyrus. I can’t stand listening to- I’ll be right back. _Don’t go in there._ ” Red disappeared with a soft _crack._ Sans cringed as the screaming continued. Red wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stand listening to Edge’s screams.

Edge sounded just like Papyrus. It made Sans feel sick. Besides no one should suffer like that. _Not even Edge._

“You’re an idiot,” Sans told himself as he walked up the stairs. “You’re going to get murdered,” Sans said to himself as he stopped in front of Papyrus’s door and turned the doorknob.

The room was alit with a soft red glow, and smelled strangely like copper. Edge was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall with his skull against his arms which were resting on his curled-up knees. His entire frame was shaking, and a red aura of magic was wafting off the skeleton in waves lighting up the room.

“Edge?” Sans said softly. Edge screamed in agony, his fist slamming into the wall next to him leaving an impressive indent and the dark skeleton panted hard before looking up at Sans. He managed to twist his tortured look into a scowl.

“Get out!” Edge snarled his voice raw.

“...no,” Sans said closing the door behind him. Edge snarled, and a wave of sharp bones launched at Sans, and imbedded into the wall about 3 feet from Sans’s head. “You missed,” Sans said. Edge snarled and let out a soft whine, his bones spasming. Sans walked over to Edge before hesitantly sitting next to him on the floor.

“ _Go away_!” Edge growled out, and he ducked his head against his arms, his bones clacking loudly as another scream was torn from him. Sans couldn’t even begin to comprehend what kind of pain could make Edge scream like that. Hell, Dogaressa had shoved the butt of her freaking axe in his socket and he hadn’t made a peep.

“No,” Sans said, and he grabbed the front of Edge’s shirt and he gently pulled the skeleton, (easily, so easily, Sans had expected more resistance), down so he was lying with his head on Sans’s lap, one cheek against his knee, facing away from Sans. “I’m not leaving you to suffer alone.” Sans said sternly. Edge snarled like an animal before groaning. Edge clenched his fists tightly as more screams wracked through him.

“I don’t want your coddling,” Edge hissed as he adjusted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position rather than pulling away like Sans had expected.

“Since when have I cared about what you want?” Sans said, and he earned a soft quiet chuckle from Edge.

“You’re an asshole,” Edge muttered with no real heat, relaxing into Sans. Sans grinned despite himself. A moment of silence later Edge stiffened his frame shaking as he screamed again. Sans hesitantly placed his hand on Edge’s shoulder. When Edge didn’t pull away, Sans closed his eyes. He hadn’t had to do this in a while. He wasn’t even sure if it would work. He had only done this for his brother, after all.

Sans called on his soul, hoping he could pull out the feelings he needed and even more challenging, direct them towards Edge. There had to be some positive feelings he held for the angry dark version of his bro, right?

_Comfort/Compassion/Peace/Forgiveness/Protection_

It wasn’t quite the same emotions he could pull out for Pap, but they were more positive than he expected. He emitted the emotions, his intent, with a strong pulse, and gave Edge’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Edge let out a sigh his frame relaxing. The shaking even slowed to a soft trembling.

“Holy shit, W-what is that?” Edge asked seeming to melt against Sans. Sans frowned slightly. Had Red never done this for his brother before?

“It’s my intent towards you. My emotions. It’s like. . . when you give off killing intent, but ya know, the opposite.” Sans explained shortly. Edge was silent but relaxed sinking further into Sans’s lap. Sans hesitantly rested his hand on Edge’s skull before he began trailing small soft gentle circles with his phalanges. Edge didn’t pull away like Sans had been anticipating and Sans closed his eyes letting the intent echo around the room. It was comforting even for him.

The pain was still there, as Edge could probably attest to as he gasped, howled, and clenched his fists around Sans’s hoodie, but it seemed less harsh.  Sans wasn’t quite sure when Edge had turned around to face him or when Edge had buried his face into Sans’s hoodie. At least the intent seemed to have taken the edge off of the pain. Heh. Accidental puns were the best.

Edge groaned, trembling slightly as the pain must have subsided and he slowly released his death grip on Sans’s hoodie. Edge took a deep breath and glanced up at Sans.

“Whatever your doing is really-” Edge paused and yawned. “Strong.”

“Mm,” Sans agreed. It wasn’t only relaxing Edge, it was relaxing Sans too. He really shouldn’t feel this relaxed with a monster who at any second might turn into a mindless killing zombie or whatever Red had said.

“Why are you here?” Edge asked after an unknown amount of silence and content. The pain seemed to have stopped, or lessened to a more manageable level for Edge as he hadn’t screamed for a while.  Sans had almost started to fall back asleep. “I’ve been nothing but an asshole to you.” Edge said softly.  Sans felt inclined to agree.

“Yeah, you're a complete dick,” Sans yawned. “But, I’m not.” Edge huffed his eyelights rolling.  

“You're insufferable,” Edge said, and he closed his sockets, his phalanges clinging to Sans’s hoodie. He didn’t look like a LV 14 murdering psychopath. He looked, well, kind of sweet. His breathing had evened, and his ribcage slowly rose and fell, and there was an innocence about him as his face relaxed. The sharp features softened and even the scar over his eye didn’t look as formidable. Was Edge falling asleep?

Sans watched him for a few minutes, hoping he wasn’t being creepy. He curiously, hesitantly, ran a thumb down the other’s cheekbone. Edge sighed softly but didn’t stir. He definitely was asleep.

“Heh, dick.” Sans said closing his eyes.

***

Papyrus

“Where the fuck is Sans!?” Red growled slamming the soldering iron on the table next to the drill and saw.

“My brother is highly lazy Red! He probably went back to sleep,” Papyrus said sorting the metal pieces as Red had instructed.

“I don’t see how you're going to make anything out of this crap,” Undyne huffed slumping in the chair next to Red. Red’s sockets narrowed slightly and he took a step away from the fish monster.

“Yeah, me neither fishbait,” Red grumbled.

“What did you call me!?”  Undyne’s yellow eye widened.

“Fuck off I need to concentrate,” Red said, and he grabbed the glowing mushrooms he had gathered and the syringe they had “borrowed” from Dr. Alphys. And by borrowed Papyrus meant Undyne pounded on the lab’s front door until a very still half-asleep Doctor Alphys opened it, Undyne promising anime later had taken a handful of syringe needles and ramen noodles. The noodles hadn’t been on Red’s list but Undyne had been adamant about retrieving them.

Undyne was making said ramen noodles now as Red plunged the syringe needle into the glowing mushroom, extracting a bright glowing blue liquid.

“It’s quiet up there, do you think Edge is feeling better?” Papyrus said looking hopeful. The early rays of the morning artificial light were shining through the window announcing the start of a new day. They had been gone for a lot longer than Papyrus had thought.  Red opened the syringe pouring the liquid into a bowl.

“Yeah but that’s not a good thing, it means Boss is switching stages,” Red mumbled. Red picked up the saw before he paused and slammed it against the table.

“Fuck!” Red cursed.

“What?” Papyrus asked looking concerned and Undyne began eating her ramen noodles.

“I need to check on your damn brother,” Red sighed before making his way upstairs. Papyrus quickly followed. Red opened Sans’s door and scowled at Sans’s empty bed. Did that mean Sans was with Edge? Red looked unbelievably angry before walking past Papyrus and opening Papyrus’s bedroom door where the short skeleton came to a halt.

Papyrus peered over Red to see Sans snoring softly sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. That wasn’t so surprising, what was surprising was Edge, using Sans’s lap as a pillow, his fists gripping Sans’s blue hoodie, also asleep.

Red and Papyrus were silent for a moment taking the scene in.  Papyrus broke it. “Aww!”

“Shh,” Red hissed quietly. His eyelights had shrank to pinpricks. “If Boss is asleep the pain is gone. If the pain is gone, he could already be in the last stage. We gotta get yer bro out of here.” Red whispered. Papyrus’s soul sunk. Right. That last stage. What was it Red had said?

_It’s when a monster with a high LOVE withdrawing from EXP loses control. They become more animal than monster. It’s like they ain't in there anymore. They turn into a mindless killing machine and they kill anyone and everyone they come across with no sense of self preservation. They’d even kill their best friend, or die trying._

Oh, that wasn’t good.

“I don’t think we can move Sans without waking Edge up,” Papyrus whispered back. Red frowned. “Maybe he’s in between stages and it’ll be okay?” Papyrus suggested.

“If we wake boss up we are literally risking Sans’s life. We can’t risk the gamble that he’s not in the rage yet,” Red whispered back.

“So, what do we do?” Papyrus whispered. Red was silent for a moment.

“We are so fucking screwed. Okay, stand here,” Red said directing Papyrus outside the room. “I’m gonna try to get Boss to let go of Sans without waking him and teleport yer bro. I can’t teleport yer bro with boss on him so I’m gonna pry him off and teleport.  When I do, you need to close the door, lock it, and block it with as many bones as you can. If Boss wakes up, and I’m telling you, he probably will, and is in the rage, he’ll break through the door and run through the bones no matter how much damage they do, but it might slow him down. So, you make the bones, and you run,” Red hissed. Papyrus swallowed.

“If he comes after ya, I’ll catch up, and teleport him somewhere else, okay?” Red asked.

“But, Red, if this rage is as bad as you said he could kill you.” Papyrus whispered his soul pounding. Red only had 1 HP.

“I’ll be fine,” Red said, and he frowned and his red eyelights bore into Papyrus. “Creampuff, listen, I need you to run if he wakes up. Don’t try to stop him, don’t try to help him, put up yer bones and run.” Red said firmly.

“Okay, I will,” Papyrus promised.

Ready?” Red asked. Papyrus swallowed and nodded summoning his magic. Red silently walked over to Sans and Edge. Red took a deep breath as he slowly, gently worked Sans’s hoodie out of Edge’s left hand. Papyrus held his breath his soul pounding. Red let out a small sigh as the left hand released the hoodie and Red slowly set his brother’s left hand down on the floor before working on the other hand.

Edge’s left hand immediately grabbed Red’s wrist prying it off his right hand. “ **Get. away.”** Edge’s voice growled, at least three octaves deeper than usual. Red froze looking down at Edge whose sockets had opened his eyelights were a dark red-black color. The colors of his eyelights seemed to be fighting for dominance, changing from a red color to a black.

“. . . Sorry boss,” Red said before a large red bone like club appeared and slammed against Edge like a baseball bat, knocking Edge a few feet away and onto his back. Red began sweating, and he looked even more exhausted.  Sans blinked his sockets open looking confused.

 Edge growled and his eyelights shone completely black as the skeleton got back on his feet. Papyrus wasn’t sure how someone’s eyelights could glow black, but Edge seemed to somehow manage it. Black mist billowed from the skeleton’s sockets and he stepped forward, seeming to tower over the two Sanses.

Edge looked remarkably terrifying. Edge grinned, nastily, his sharp teeth glistening, and a cold aura seemed to pulse through the room. Edge stood rigid and taut like an animal ready to pounce.

“Oh shit,” Sans blinked.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Red said as Edge lunged toward them. Red grabbed Sans’s arm and he teleported, not a second later Edge’s sharp claws swiped at thin air, where Red and Sans had been.

Edge growled and turned looking at Papyrus, his sockets narrowing. Edge began walking towards Papyrus slowly, confidently, and predatorily.

“Not good!” Papyrus said, and he slammed the door shut, shoving a bone into the keyhole before making a complex cage of bones around the door and he ran down the hall. With a sickening crack the door blasted off its hinges and it crashed through Papyrus’s white and blue bones. Edge stepped through the doorway and walked into the remaining bones like they weren't even there, despite the HP that started draining and the shallow cuts they caused.

**_KILL/KILL/KILL/KILL/KILL_ **

  Papyrus was supposed to keep running, he had promised Red he would, but his legs wouldn’t work. He stood frozen staring at Edge as he advanced closer, casually, the insane grin still on his features, dark black mist still rising from his sockets like smoke. Edge looked very much the part of the murdering psycho Sans always accused him of being.

Papyrus shivered, that killing intent was even more horrid than the one Edge usually used. If Papyrus ran, Edge would keep following. Undyne was down the stairs none the wiser, if he ran down there she would pull Edge into a fight, which wouldn’t end well for anyone. Maybe Papyrus could get through to Edge?

“Edge. I know you’re in there. I know you feel that you really need Execution Points-” Papyrus jumped to the side as Edge lunged at him. He wasn’t even trying to fight with magic, but with his bare hands. Papyrus yelped as Edge swung at him, sharp fingertips like claws. Had they always been like that? Edge attacked again and again, and there was a sickening screech of claws against hard plastic, five sharp points raking against Papyrus’s battle body, shredding it.  Papyrus jumped back his back hitting the wall and Edge chuckled darkly. Papyrus held his hand out and turning Edge’s soul blue.

_Ting._

Edge snarled furiously, and Papyrus pushed him down the hall and against the wall harder than he meant to. Edge snarled furiously like a caged tiger. “Edge, I know you can hear me. I believe in you, you can fight this,” Papyrus said firmly. Edge thrashed against the wall, like an animal snarling and growling.

With a crack Red suddenly appeared in front of Papyrus looking from Edge, pinned to the wall to Papyrus, who was panting hard, his battle body in ruins, but he himself was undamaged. Red shot Papyrus a furious look.

“Creampuff what the _fuck._ I told you to run!” Red said his eyelights flashing angrily.

“I- I know but-”

“Shut up! I’ll deal with you later,” Red growled. Papyrus looked down feeling guilt gnawing at his soul. He had broken his promise, Red had a right to be mad. But Red’s plan could have gotten Red killed, wasn’t this better? Red eyed Edge warily, who was still snarling and thrashing against the wall.  “I forgot you and Sans could do that,” Red muttered. “How long can you hold him?”

“I’m not sure. He’s fighting against it very hard. An hour or two?” Papyrus said thoughtfully. Red grumbled.

“I _might_ be able to get the dampers done by then,” Red mused. “And Sans could take over once you can’t hold him anymore. Hell, we might live through this between you and Sans,” Red said dryly.

“That’s the spirit!” Papyrus said brightly. Edge gave an animalistic growl before dozens of red, sharp pointed, horizontal bones appeared.

“The blue soul thing doesn’t stop magic!?” Red demanded his sockets widening.

“Of course not! That wouldn’t be very fair in a battle Red,” Papyrus said.

“I hate this stupid universe!” Red groaned.

“What the hell is going- oh shit,” Sans said appearing at the stop of the stairs. Edge snarled, and the bones launched.

“Papyrus, keep him pinned if you can!” Red hissed and he grabbed Papyrus, and the world lurched, black surrounded them. Papyrus shivered it was so dark, so empty- before they appeared to the left of where the many bones had hit. “Fuck! This ain’t gonna work,” Red groaned. Papyrus blinked trying to re orient himself. Was that what it was like short cutting with Red?

“ ** _LET ME THE FUCK DOWN!”_** Edge snarled clawing at the wall he was pressed against. Papyrus flinched. He hadn’t expected Edge to talk, he had thought Edge quite literally wasn’t ‘ _in there_ ’ at the moment. Edge’s voice was deep and guttural, and it sounded wrong. If Edge could speak, was Edge aware of what he was doing? If he was aware but unable to fight the urges, maybe Papyrus could help him gain control?

“Edge, I know you feel like you want to kill us,” Papyrus started, and he yelped as Red teleported them to the right as another wave of bones were sent at them. “But try to remember you don’t really want to hurt us!  Sans and I are your friends, Red’s your brother!” Papyrus added.

“ ** _Oh, I want to hurt you_**.” Edge growled.

“We need to leave,” Sans hissed from his spot on the stairs and he teleported next to Red and Papyrus as bones shot out from beneath the stairs, cracking the splintering the wood, a sharp white bone glistening where Sans had been standing. Papyrus frowned towards Sans.

“Sans, if we leave, who will stop Edge? Everyone in Snowdin is at risk!” Papyrus said.

“Bro, _we’re_ at risk!” Sans argued.

“I can get through to him, I know it,” Papyrus argued. “If he really wanted to kill us he would have used that hand attack he used on Undyne yesterday. He’s trying to fight back, I know he is,” Papyrus said.

Red sighed. “Creampuff, I’m telling you, there’s no one to ‘get through to’ right now. The only reason he’s not attacking us with magic nonstop and not using his special attack is because he literally can’t. Monsters in dust rages don’t have the kind of focus or patience to form large magical attacks. That’s why he’s attacking in short bursts. They’d rather snap your neck with their bare hands then use magic. It’s the only reason we are still alive.” Red explained. Sans looked disturbed and Papyrus frowned. That _did_ explain why Edge had lunged at him and tried to hit him earlier over using magic.

“But he’s talking. He’s in there Red.” Papyrus said not willing to give up so easily.

“Papyrus, I ‘ve seen this before. He’s not him right now and yer never going to reach him until it wears off. It’s the EXP and LOVE talking, not him.”

“ ** _Oh, you’d like to believe that, wouldn’t you?”_** Edge growled another row of bones launched at the three and Red and Sans dodged pulling Papyrus along. “ ** _That it’s not really me? Well it is. This is the real me, and I’m going to enjoy watching you dust, brother._**” Papyrus flinched and Red’s eyelights went out.

Edge was cruel to Red, it was true, but not _that_ cruel. Edge would never say something like this to Red, Papyrus was certain. Papyrus frowned, but, Edge was aware of who they were, who Red was. Papyrus had imagined Edge would be more mindless than this. Edge seemed aware, able of conversation, aware of his relationships. Where did Edge end and the mindless killer begin?

“You guys alright?” Undyne’s voice cut through the hall. She had her blue spear out and had somehow come up the broken stairs. Her eye fell on Edge and she huffed before looking at Red.  

“How fast can you make the magic damper thing?” Undyne demanded. Papyrus and Red had filled her in about the dust rage last night, and she had spent the entire morning searching for parts with Papyrus, but, Papyrus had been hoping to keep her from fighting with Edge, it looked like that was going to happen despite his efforts.

“Not fast enough,” Red said looking away from her.

“I’ll distract him,” Undyne growled. “I’m ready for a round two.”

“Your HP is still not at max. His ATK is up but his DEF is down. This time he won't be holding back, but he can’t use as much magic as your last fight. Despite that you’re still disadvantaged, you’re still probably going to dust,” Red said. Undyne scowled furiously. “Guys, let me teleport him.” Red said

“And where are you going to teleport him that will hold him?” Sans demanded.

“Nowhere is gonna hold him. I was gonna teleport him to the ruins a good distance away from the old lady’s house. Not as many monsters there, and who he does find, and kill will sate the dust rage.  Better them than us,” Red growled. Sans’s eyelights flashed dangerously and Papyrus gave Red an appalled look. Was Red _seriously_ planning to just let Edge free in the ruins to butcher unsuspecting monsters!?

“Red that’s horrible! How could you even suggest that!?” Papyrus said his shock coloring his voice. Red scowled.

“Because I’m not naive and I know how to survive. It’s some nameless monsters we don’t even know, or us. I choose nameless monsters,” Red scoffed.

“We aren’t letting him kill _anyone_. Undyne will distract him and you’ll finish the dampers,” Sans said firmly. Red crossed his arms frowning.

“Undyne is going to dust if she fights him. He won't stop attacking until she dusts, or he does. I’d rather we lose some froggits and woshuas then one of us!” Red snarled.

“I won't die, and I can keep him distracted,” Undyne said.

“No, I have a better idea, bro let Edge go,” Sans said.

“What!?” Papyrus demanded.

“Are you insane!?” Red demanded, and he dodged as a burst of red bones shot from every direction at him, including through the floor.

“Paps, trust me,” Sans pleaded. Papyrus frowned, but nodded. He trusted Sans. Surely, he had something planned? Papyrus cut his magic off and Edge dropped to the floor with a snarl. Edge rushed at them with a speed Papyrus didn’t think he was capable of before Sans turned Edge’s soul blue lifting him into the air. “Heya Edge. What’s up?” Sans released a burst of magic and Edge was launched up head first through the ceiling, causing plaster to crumble around them.

Papyrus winced as Sans let Edge drop to the floor, unmoving. Papyrus felt his soul flip. A horrible new crack adorned the back of Edge’s skull, with smaller spiderweb like cracks around it, marrow leaking from it. Edge’s eyelights were out and he was rigidly still.

“That was bad ass!” Undyne cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

“The fuck did you do to my brother!?” Red hissed one eyelight disappearing.

“I knocked him out. He’ll be fine. This was our best option. Nobody got hurt,” Sans shrugged.

“Nobody got hurt!? You cracked my brother's skull open you asshole!”

Well you can heal him with your KR, but first, let's get to work on the dampers. Tell me what to do, I’ll help,” Sans said.  

“My KR won't work on him; his LOVE is too high!” Red growled into his palms.

“He probably won't be out for long, so you two boneheads need to get to work. The cracks aren’t deep, they’re superficial, he’ll be fine,” Undyne said with a frown. She was kneeling next to Edge, looking him over before she picked him up and hauled him over her shoulder with a grunt.  

“Then let's get to work,” Sans said firmly. Red grumbled under his breath as the small group carefully made their way down the broken steps. Papyrus winced, they were going to need a lot of repairs once Edge recovered. They walked into the kitchen and Undyne slumped Edge against the fridge. She stood across from him, holding her spear, likely waiting for him to wake up.

Red sighed, fists clenched, looking incredibly angry. “So, what the hell was that Papyrus? Didn’t I tell you to run?” Red glared at Papyrus and Papyrus looked away.

“I thought I could talk Edge out of it,” Papyrus said feeling small. He hadn’t meant to make Red so angry.

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” Red hissed one socket going black. Papyrus was quickly growing to dislike this look. Every time he saw it Red attacked someone.

“Hey. lay off,” Sans said, and Red turned on him his red eyelights flashing.

“And _you_! I told you not to go in that room!” Red growled. Sans’s smile turned downwards.

“Well, this might surprise you, but, you aren’t the boss of us Red,” Sans said with a shrug. Something dark crossed Red’s features and Red grit his teeth.

“Listen, you don’t know what a monster on a dust rage is capable of. You don’t know what my brother is capable of. I need you, _all_ of you, to fucking listen to me when I tell you to do or NOT to do something,” Red growled out, emphasizing on the word not.

“Yes dad,” Sans drawled with a sarcastic smirk. Red’s grin widened, unpleasantly so, before his fist cracked across Sans’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was NO good place to end this no good place at all. You all nearly got two chapters (except the next chapter isnt done so you almost got a chapter and a half of bad) Which is why this is LATE. 
> 
> Also Red can be such an angry bean.
> 
> [Edge and Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s) were getting kinda cozy there! ;)
> 
> Next chapter we get more headcanons, Sans kicks someone's ass, and someone may or may not die! ALL GOOD THINGS.


	13. Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Edge kills everyone. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Where we learn something about Red, Edge, and GA-404 ERROR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I made a lot of you think that Red killed Sans. WHOOPS! Sorry guys, yeah, Sans is okay! For now~
> 
> This chapter has even *more* headcanon and a lot of dialogue and a smidge of action.

***

Papyrus

 For a tense moment everything was silent. Sans was sprawled out on the floor, his white eyelights were tiny dots of shock staring up at Red. Red himself looked just as surprised as Sans, then horrified. Undyne was completely silent, gripping her blue spear tightly, and Papyrus felt frozen.

“Fuck, I- I thought you’d dodge man,” Red said softly, sweat appearing on his skull.

Papyrus, wasn’t angry often. He was so rarely angry in fact, that it took him a few moments to realize that's what he was feeling.  He had not been truly angry like this for a very long time. Oh, sure he got frustrated sometimes, irritated, he worried, he felt disappointment from time to time, and he pretended to get angry over his brother’s puns, but he hadn’t felt real anger in years. Not like this. He wasn’t even sure he had ever felt anger like this. It was as if bubbling lava was burning in his core.

Red took a step towards Sans, offering him a hand to pull him up. A wall of blue bones erupted from the ground between the two causing Red to step back.

“Don’t go near him!” Papyrus snapped and he mentally cringed. His voice was sharp and cold and well, it sounded exactly like Edge’s. So much so that Red flinched and glanced at the unconscious Edge before staring at Papyrus.

“What is wrong with you!?” Papyrus seethed his voice harsher than he meant for it to sound. “He only has 1 HP! You could have killed him, Red!” Red had the decency to look utterly ashamed. His eyelights trailed to the floor, and he swallowed hard.

“I didn’t I- I didn’t think he-I-i’m sorry.” Red trailed off.

“I’m fine,” Sans’s grumbled taking Undyne’s offered hand and the fish monster hoisted him up easily. Papyrus did a quick check.

***SANS**

* **LV 1 ATK 1 DEF  1 HP 7/1**

***Your punny big brother.**

* **You are very worried about him.**

Papyrus felt his soul shrivel. Sans could be dead right now. The 7/1 meant his brother had been well rested. Which meant Red had shaved off 4 HP when he hit Sans. Papyrus swallowed hard. His soul was filled with worry, but it was quickly drowning in a boiling rage that overtook it. Before Papyrus knew what he was doing he had closed the distance between himself and Red and stood in front of him. Red’s shivered slightly, staring at Papyrus warily.

“Red. I understand you seem to have issues with anger, and are from a very violent world, I really do.” Papyrus said, focusing hard on keeping his tone serious but not sharp like before. It didn’t really work. He still sounded almost exactly like Edge and it bothered him. “But you could have killed my brother. If you ever do that again there will be serious consequences.”

Red’s eyes darted way. “ok boss.” Red’s eyelights shrunk at the slip and Papyrus felt his soul fall. Undyne and Sans exchanged looks. “P-Papyrus. I meant Papyrus,” Red mumbled softly looking down, scratching the back of his skull.  

Papyrus hated that in his anger his voice resembled Edge’s. He hated that Red assumed serious consequences meant something violent, when in reality Papyrus meant something like banning Red from the home for a period of time, or forcing Red to train in self-control. He hated that he had scared Red so much so that Red accidentally called him boss. What he hated the most though, was that he said absolutely _nothing_ to ease the smaller skeleton’s assumptions and fears.

Papyrus turned away from Red and hugged Sans tightly. “Brother are you okay!?” Papyrus demanded, and he felt relieved that his voice was mostly back to its loud, cheerful, tone.

“I’m fine, Paps, really. There’s a _fist_ time for everything and it was an accident,” Sans said.

“Sans no,” Papyrus groaned.

“I don’t see how hitting someone is an accident,” Undyne said bluntly.

Sans shrugged. “Okay, well, accident might be the wrong phrase. What I meant is he lost control. Think you know what that’s like ‘dyne?” Sans said. Undyne scoffed and crossed her arms but the tenseness in her shoulders relaxed some. Red looked at the floor guiltily.

“I thought you’d dodge,” Red said again softly, his red eyelights slowly meeting Sans. Sans’s smile was stretched taut.

“Well I didn’t expect it,” Sans said, and Red looked down.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Red said looking back up.

“You didn’t. But;

“D o n ‘t  d o  i t  a g a i n.”

Red looked unnerved as Sans spoke. In Papyrus’s opinion it was scary when his brother did that. Papyrus had never even been on the receiving end, but the blank sockets and slow serious speech was highly intimidating. Red swallowed hard as Sans’s eyelights came back and Sans gave a lazy wink his normal smile appearing.

“So, what do we need to do to stop Edgelord from killing us all?” Sans motioned to the items on the table.  Red all but collapsed in a seat at the table with a sigh.

 “Okay, Fishbait, since you seem happy to stand guard, keep doing that. Papyrus, I need you to sort out the aluminum, it’ll look like this,” Red said holding a small light thin metal up. Papyrus nodded eagerly.

“Midget, I need you to build a very small magic battery, you _do_ know how to do that, right?” Red drawled. Sans made a face looking insulted.

“What did you call me!? And of course, I do,” Sans said narrowing his sockets.

Red didn't look impressed and he didn’t give an answer as he picked up a small bowl that had glowing blue liquid in it. Red took a syringe from the table before stabbing it into one of the glowing mushroom and draining glowing blue liquid out of the mushroom before adding it to the bowl. Papyrus began sorting the aluminum from the other metals and Sans began grabbing pieces of junk here and there.

“So, do these dampers have anything to do with your magic block?” Sans asked casually.

“No,” Red said before sliding his jacket and red sweatshirt off. Papyrus froze glancing over at Red, his nonexistent throat closing. Red’s ribs were horribly scarred and bent. They looked like they had been broken many, many times and had healed back wrong. There were puncture wounds on Red’s clavicle and sternum, and worst of all Red’s bottom right rib was missing. Papyrus averted his eyelights trying not to stare but Sans didn’t give Red the same courtesy. He stared open mouthed as if unable to look away. Undyne glanced over and back to Edge looking deep in thought.

“You two come from a really rough place, huh?” Undyne asked Red while looking at the floor.

Red ignored Sans’s staring and Undyne’s words and withdrew his soul. Papyrus couldn’t help but look. Red’s soul was a dark crimson red, like his magic. Darker than Edge’s magic and duller than Frisk’s determined soul. Papyrus had never seen a red monster soul before, though he had a suspicion Edge’s soul may be red as well.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sans demanded.

Red, ignoring Sans, took a deep breath before plunging the syringe into his soul. Red’s eyelights stuttered and he yelped, but his grip on the syringe was steady, despite his whole frame shaking. Red withdrew a bright red liquid from his soul before pulling the needle out.

“Fucking hell, Toriel’s tits, I forgot how much that fuckin’ hurts!” Red snarled slamming the syringe on the table and sliding his shirt and coat back on. Red, still trembling slightly, added the red liquid to the mushroom liquid stirring it together.

“What. The. Hell.” Sans hissed, his sockets wide. Papyrus agreed. He didn’t even bother scolding Sans for his language.

“It needed raw magic, and I wasn’t going to do that to any of you,” Red grumbled.

“Why couldn’t you have just you know, expelled some magic into the bowl from your hand?” Papyrus demanded feeling ill.

“Because it needed to be raw, from the source. Alph and I had uh, hmm. We had _volunteers._ When we mass produced these suckers. But we don't have that luxury here,” Red sighed.

“How does it work?” Sans asked looking over at the glowing purple liquid Red had made between the two substances.

“Raw magic is volatile, bendable. Mixed with the luciferin, one of the chemicals that make the mushroom bioluminescent-”

“I know what luciferin is,” Sans interrupted.

“Raw magic mixed with luciferin creates an anti-magic chemical,” Red said.

Sans’s eyelights brightened. “Oh! I get it! When the oxygen hits the luciferin, the photoprotein enzymes interact with the magical electrons- it creates a negative field to counter the positive ions! That’s brilliant Red!” Red flushed looking down at the table.

“I don’t get it,” Papyrus said softly, though he couldn’t stop the small smile that had appeared. It had been so very long since he heard Sans talk science, and longer still since Sans had sounded excited about, well, anything. He was still disappointed (and angry) at Red for hitting his brother, but, if Red could make his brother smile like that, he supposed he could forgive Red. Red seemed naturally violent, much like Edge. He just needed help, and Papyrus was going to help him! He could teach Red to control his anger. Papyrus finished sorting out the aluminum planning with new found focus.

“You guys are such nerds!” Undyne scoffed with a teasing grin looking between the two Sanses.

“Mushroom juice plus raw magic equals no magic,” Red simplified for Papyrus and he flipped Undyne off.

“Oh!” Papyrus blinked.

“Now at home we usually add an electric shock to the dampers so when a monster attempts to use the magic, not only can they not, but then they get a pretty painful jolt (because we’re apparently sadistic fucks), but, we don't really need that,” Red said, and he split the liquid into two small glass capsules.  

“Aluminum,” Red asked, and Papyrus handed him the pieces he had sorted out. Red began cutting, the metal and wrapping it around the small glass capsules. “Just need the battery,” Red sighed.

“Almost done,” Sans said connecting a flurry of small wires.

“Hey Red?” Papyrus asked quietly, slightly afraid the short skeleton would flinch or call him boss again.

“Creampuff?” Red asked. Papyrus felt a tension in his soul release in relief.

“What’s your soul trait? I’ve never seen a red soul before,” Papyrus asked. Red’s eyelights shrank and he looked away, looking embarrassed.

“Oh, my stars Papyrus! You can’t just ask someone about their soul trait,” Undyne groaned.

“Uh. Well I guess you wouldn’t really see that around, here would you?” Red mumbled. Sans was watching red curiously as his hands worked at the tiny colored wires in his hands. Red looked back up at Papyrus. “Okay, so, you know the eight soul traits of monsters?”

“Papyrus nodded. “Light blue, or cyan; patience, Sans’s soul trait. Orange; bravery, my soul trait. blue, integrity, purple; perseverance, green; kindness, yellow; justice, Undyne’s soul trait, marigold; compassion, and pink; love.” Papyrus said with a smile.

“Right. Well there are other soul traits and colors that you aint born with but yer soul trait can change into. For example, when you fall down, yer so goes white, or HoPeless,” Red explained staring at the table. “There are other ‘secondary’ traits if you will. My soul trait used to be patience,” Red said. Undyne glanced at Red from the corner of her eye and Sans frowned.

“What happened?” Sans asked softly. Red sighed.

“. . . when something breaks you. I mean _really_ breaks you, your soul trait can change. I ran out of my patience, heh. I uh, got dark red. It’s pretty common where I’m from. The most common. It’s rage,” Red said not meeting any of their eyelights. “It’s not my only trait obviously, but, uh, yeah it’s my primary, and the patience, well, that aint ever comin ‘back.”

Papyrus felt like he had been punched in the gut. That was horrible. He felt his own soul sink. What could have possibly happened to Red that hurt him so much that his very soul changed!?

“And your brother?” Sans asked his voice tight. “His soul’s a brighter red, what’s that?”

“When did you see Edge’s soul?” Undyne asked raising an eyebrow. Sans’s cheekbones flushed blue.

“Boss used to be orange,” Red said his voice cracked. “Now he’s got ruby; wrath.” Papyrus glanced at the unconscious monster. Edge used to have the bravery trait, like him? Well of course it made sense. They were technically the same person, weren’t they? Papyrus felt incredibly sad for the two rough brothers.

“The last three are dark blue for depressed, dark purple for cruelty, and black for destructive,” Red said. Sans involuntarily shuddered.

“How come no monster’s here have the uh other traits?” Papyrus asked.

“Some do.” Sans’s voice was tight. “ _He_ had dark purple,” Sans hissed, and he sighed as one of the wires to the battery he was building popped out of its place.  Papyrus frowned. Papyrus still didn’t really know who ‘he’ was but knew it had to do with the monster who had carved those initials into his brother. He really hoped he could get Sans alone to open up about some of the things from their past.

“Guess some things don’t change,” Red huffed.

“He?” Undyne asked.

“Someone from Sans’s past, Sans doesn’t like to talk about him,” Papyrus said helpfully. Sans groaned and facepalmed and Undyne shot him a curious look. “That’s all I know,” Papyrus added, and her gaze shifted to Sans.

“You done with that battery?” Red interrupted and Sans gave Red an appreciative look.

“Yeah, here,” Sans handed over the small magic battery he had created. Red began putting all the pieces together to create the damper device, when Papyrus saw Edge’s leg twitch. He frowned and looked over.

“Friends, I think-” Papyrus started but he choked on his words when Edge’s eyelights lit up, and the skeleton dove forward with unnatural speed crashing into Undyne.

“You asshole!” Undyne growled as Edge sliced at her face with sharp claws over and over. With a roar Undyne stabbed Edge through the ribcage, with her spear. Papyrus winced at the cracking sound, she had surely hit a rib. In fact, the wound looked like it barely missed Edge’s soul, but Edge didn't’ so much as flinch, as if he couldn’t even feel the pain and he raked his claws across every piece of Undyne he could get to, blood splattering and Undyne shrieking and kicking the monster over and over in his injured ribcage. Undyne’s HP was steadily and quickly going down. She rammed her spear into Edge over and over, but his attacks were no less ferocious.

_Ting._

Papyrus scowled at his counterpart turning his soul blue and pulling him away from Undyne. Undyne was panting hard, rivers of blood trickling down her face where five claw marks raked from the left side of her forehead to the right side of her chin. Had she not already lost her left eye, she would have lost it today. Thankfully the other eye was untouched.

“Dammit,” Undyne said panting. Blood stained her tank top from her chest and she stood up with a groan. Edge snarled and growled like a cornered animal. Edge’s black eyelights were billowing black mist and with a snarl Edge actually moved forward, despite the blue gravity.  Papyrus was stunned, trying to push Edge back but Edge seemed to be _fighting_ Papyrus’s blue magic.

“I- I can’t hold him!” Papyrus yelled. “He’s too strong!” With the sound of shattering glass, the blue spell broke and Edge launched at Undyne again.

Undyne slammed the side of her spear across the deranged skeleton’s face with a sickening crack. Edge slammed against the wall but jumped right back up. A crack adorned the skeleton’s cheekbone, with smaller spiderweb like cracks surrounding it. Edge didn't’ seem to register it as he ran towards Undyne.  He was more animalistic this time, Papyrus noticed. Edge wasn’t summoning any magic, or speaking, but he had brute force and Undyne was quickly pressed against the wall with nowhere to retreat as the skeleton advanced through all her attacks, seeming immune from the pain, despite his HP lowering steadily.

“We could really use that thing you’re making Red!” Sans said to Red who was connecting pieces of metal to the battery.

“I’m going as fast as I fuckin’ can, someone needs to distract him,” Red snapped.

“Undyne’s not going to last much longer,” Sans growled back.

“I’M FINE!” Undyne roared punching Edge across the face and the tall skeleton wrapped his fist around her throat. She gagged, and he held her up, squeezing hard, her blue face turning purple.

“Hey!” Sans yelled, and he launched a flurry of bones at Edge. Edge growled glancing over his shoulder at Sans.

“Fight me!” Sans said. “I’m easy EXP, right?”

“Brother no!” Papyrus gasped.

“Don’t worry Paps. I can dodge him for a while,” Sans said softly.

“You couldn’t even dodge my fist you dingus!” Red snapped.

“BECAUSE I WASN’T EXPECTING IT!” Sans yelled, actually yelled, his voice sharp. Red looked back down to his work.

Edge stared at Sans for a moment before punching Undyne in the stomach and squeezing her throat even tighter.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Sans said throwing more bones at Edge. Papyrus noticed that Sans could summon a lot more bones, but with Sans’s special ability, it would drain too much of Edge’s HP. His brother was being careful. Edge ignored the bone attacks, hitting Undyne over and over.

Undyne, for her part, was ramming her spear over and over across the skeleton’s head and kicking him in the skull, but the attacks didn’t seem to bother Edge at all. Undyne clawed at his skeletal hand fighting for breath.

Papyrus took a step forward.

“Why isn’t he going after me!? I’m easy EXP aren’t I?” Sans demanded.

“Undyne is worth more EXP than you,” Red said shortly.

“Why?” Sans demanded.

“You can take that up with Undyne,” Red grumbled.

“She has LOVE,” Papyrus whispered. He didn’t mean to say it, he knew it was something Undyne had mixed feelings about, but it just came out. He hoped it wasn’t supposed to be a secret, but it seemed like Edge and Red were already somehow aware of it.

Sans looked surprised at this. “What?”

Undyne went limp in Edge’s grip. Papyrus couldn’t let this carry on. He ran forward and pushed Edge as hard as he could. The two tall skeletons crashed into each other, Edge landing on his back, Papyrus landing on top of him, and Undyne falling to the floor. She gasped for air and began coughing, her yellow eye opening.

Edge snarled up at Papyrus. Oh dear.

“Paps!” Sans yelled, and Papyrus felt his soul turn blue as he was pulls back just as Edge swiped his claws up, thankfully, missing Papyrus.

Edge snarled standing up.

“Can’t you work faster!?” Sans demanded.

“I’m going as fast as I fuckin’ can!” Red snapped back.

“Guys!” Papyrus said. Edge stormed past the half conscious Undyne towards Papyrus.

***

sans

There was no way he was going to let Edge hurt Papyrus again. He swore it to himself the first time Edge had ever attacked Papyrus. Sans summoned his blasters and launched their beams in between Papyrus and Edge.

Edge didn’t stop and ran through the beams, causing Sans to stop the attack, turn Papyrus’s soul blue, and pull his brother back from the blow Edge tried to deliver. Sans began sweating. He could easily kill Edge if he wasn’t careful. Undyne had surely taken a chunk of HP. Edge snarled and turned towards Sans, realizing Sans wasn’t going to let him get to his target. Edge ran towards Sans claws extended.

Sans grinned. Finally. Sans dodged as Edge swung, appearing to the left, shortcutting as Edge swung again. Maybe he could tire the skeleton out? He wasn’t sure he could knock Edge out like he had earlier without seriously damaging the skeleton. Sans ducked as claws raked at him.

Sans quickly checked Edge.

*** _P-A-_ P-Y- _ ~~R~~ -U-_S.? (01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100)**

**LV 14, 500 ATK, 25 DEF, HP 110 / 720.**

**_* KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. K-I- ~~L~~ -L-. _ **

**_*You need to dodge faster._ **

Sans frowned slightly. The check was a little weird. Edge’s name was oddly displayed and the information being the word kill over and over wasn’t all that reassuring. Edge’s HP was low, Sans had to be very careful. Sans let three bones crash into Edge and he skidded back with a snarl. Edge charged forward, and Sans dodged as Edge’s fist almost cracked him.

“Almost done! Just connecting the damper to the chains!” Red yelled.

“Do it faster!” Sans snapped dodging another fist, and he felt the ground shudder beneath him and just barely dodged three red bones that burst through the living room floor. Shit. And Sans thought that Edge was ‘too far gone’ to use magic.

“Alright. Let's get to the point,” Sans snapped his right eyelight going out, the other glowing yellow and blue. He turned Edge’s soul blue before slamming the tall skeleton into columns of bones he let burst through the floor, the living room was broken anyway, right? Sans crashed Edge against one bone to the next, keeping a careful watch at how much his KR was taking. A lot. He dropped Edge to the floor hard.

Sans glanced to Red, who seemed to have completed the damper, and a loud drilling sound echoed around the kitchen as Red fastened the chains to the wall.

Edge stood up slowly panting hard. His arm was hanging loosely and awkwardly, and Sans winced. He had probably broken his arm. It probably wasn’t the only bone broken. Edge ran at Sans undeterred and Sans dodged quickly.

“RED!?” Sans snapped dodging again, again, as Edge tirelessly attacked, summoning the occasional bone.

“Got it!” Red said. The chains fastened to the kitchen wall, and the magic damper connected. In theory the chains would hold the skeleton, and stop any magic use.

“That’s wonderful!” Papyrus said. Sans dodged again, noting that Papyrus had made his way over to Undyne and was cradling her head in his lap sitting with his legs crossed.

Red teleported next to Sans, a nervous look in his eyelights.

“How are we going to get the chain cuffs around his wrists?” Sans demanded.

“. . .I have no idea.” Red said.

“Can't you just unattach the chains from the wall and throw the chains on top of Edge!?” Papyrus demanded.  

“Nah. That’ll stop his magic attacks, but it won't stop him from moving or taking them off,” Red said. Edge snarled at Red and Sans before summoning a bone dagger. Edge sliced it at the two Sanses. Both dodged. Sans noted Red dodged slower than him. It took him a second longer to teleport and quite a few seconds to reappear, it wasn’t instant like Sans’s. Red appeared to Edge’s side.

Sans threw one well aimed bone knocking Edge back. That was the last attack Sans was willing to throw, Edge’s HP had to be nearly out.

“Can you hold him with your blue attack? Push him against the wall and I’ll try and cuff him?” Red asked.

“I’ll try,” Sans said turning Edge’s soul blue, pushing Edge back against the wall. Without the advantage of slamming Edge against bones like a ping pong bone, Edge was fighting the blue gravity spell.

“Hurry up! I can’t hold this!” Sans grit his teeth. Red quickly teleported next to Edge, locking the cuff around Edge’s right wrist.  Edge swung at Red with his other fist and Red dodged appearing next to Papyrus and Undyne. Edge tried to charge forward, pulling the chains taut. Edge snarled looking at the cuff and chain around his wrist. He pulled hard, but, thank the stars, the chain held.

Edge immediately began messing with the cuff with his other hand.

“He can’t get that off right!?” Sans hissed.

Red twirled a key around his bony fingers. “Nope.” Red said.  

“Red?” Papyrus’s voice was soft, and he was looking at Red with worry.

“Creampuff?”

“Can you- do you have enough magic to heal Undyne?” Papyrus asked softly. Edge growled and snarled like an animal pulling and pulling against the chain. Edge stopped suddenly and looked at his arm.

“Uh guys?” Sans frowned.

“Yeah, I think so. Her LOVE should be low enough for my KR to help my magic out,” Red said turning towards the fish monster who mumbled something incoherently.  Edge gripped his right forearm with his free left hand before he detached his forearm from his elbow with a sickening pop.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!” Sans swore. Red and Papyrus looked up and Papyrus’s sockets went wide, and Red swore. Edge, missing half his arm, charged at Sans, leaving the rest of his arm, in the cuff.

“Edge, come on, you gotta stop this!” Sans growled dodging to the left as the skeleton swung with a conjured bone club.

“Red, the fuck.” Sans groaned dodging.

“Oh, I’m sorry that I didn’t predict he’d _pop his star damned arm off_!” Red growled.

“D-doesn’t that hurt!?” Papyrus demanded.

“Not really,” Red said gripping one of his fingers, detaching it and letting it go. The finger bone floated in the air for a moment before reconnecting to Red’s hand. “Magic’s what holds our bones together, helps us move. The damper isn’t strong enough to stop low levels of magic like that, it could kill us if it did.” Red sighed. “Besides, in a dust rage monsters don't react to pain. They’ll keep trying to kill even if it kills them.”

“That’s great, thanks for the magic lesson Red, now could you, oh, I don’t know, help me out?” Sans growled dodging to the left as Edge swung a bone club at him.

“I have an idea,” Papyrus said. “Sans if you can hold him again, Red can reattach his arm and I can cuff his left hand. With both hands cuffed he won't be able to escape again,” Papyrus said.

Sans grunted dodging as Edge swung at him with the club and swung again. Sans couldn’t stop for a moment. “I don’t-” Sand dodged again, “want you near him,” another dodge, “bro.”

“I’ll be fine!” Papyrus said.   

“I’ll try if-” Sans dodge, “get a second,” Sans dodged again, “to cast a spell!” Sans dodged yet again.

“Move,” Undyne growled. Sans saw Undyne slowly stand up, covered in her own blood.

“Undyne, sit down, no, you're in no condition to fight!” Papyrus hissed.

“Sans can’t dodge forever, and he’s not getting a chance to cast a spell. You can’t hold Edge with your spell. I got this,” Undyne said firmly. How she was even standing, Sans had no idea. She was one determined monster.

“HEY FUCKFACE!” Undyne snarled and a spear whizzed past Edge’s skull. “I’M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!” Undyne roared. Edge turned charging towards her. Edge was fast, but Sans was faster. Sans changed him blue and dragged him towards the wall. Edge snarled and with a horrible shattering sound, the blue hold failed.

“Shit!” Red snarled and Edge charged at Undyne slamming his bone club at her. She blocked it, barely, with her spear.

“Try harder Sans!” Undyne growled out.  Undyne blocked Edge’s club again and again, stepping back, being pushed towards the wall. Sans realized she couldn’t attack. Edge’s HP must be too low.

“PAPYRUS!” Undyne growled staring intensely at Edge, causing Sans’s brother to jump slightly. “ _Stop. it._ ” Edge swung again, and his club ricocheted off Undyne’s blue spear, pushing her further back still. “Is the great Papyrus really this _weak_!? Can’t you fucking control your self? I’m disappointed!” Undyne said a stern look in her eye.

Sans was about to tell her talking was useless, Papyrus had already tried to reach through to Edge, but Sans’s words died on his tongue when Edge froze. Edge stood rigid his ribcage slowly rising and falling from sharp breaths. The black in his eyes stuttered, flecks of red shining through.

“Bro?” Red said cautiously. Undyne didn’t waste Edge’s hesitation. She roared and charged forward, slamming Edge into the wall, next to the chains, pushing hard on Edge’s clavicle pinning him to the wall. Edge snarled viciously and went to swing at her with his one arm and Papyrus grabbed his wrist pulling it back.

Sans grinned, Papyrus was _so_ cool!

Papyrus clasped the cuff around Edge’s wrist, and Red quickly popped his brother’s forearm back into its place.

“Thank the stars,” Sans groaned slumping. Edge snarled and growled pulling against the chains, causing Red and Papyrus to jump back. Undyne slowly let go and walked backwards scowling at Edge. Edge all but roared as he pulled hard and thrashed, but the chains held. His arms were secured by the cuffs a good distance apart, so he wouldn’t be able to detach his bones again.

Undyne groaned and collapsed. Papyrus was at her side instantly. “Undyne!” Papyrus cried. Red walked over kneeling next to the fish. Red’s crimson eyelights met Undyne’s yellow narrowed eye.

Red seemed hesitant as he held his palm to her mutilated face, and a green glow slowly drifted out. Undyne sighed, and Sans watched as the skin of the deep cuts knitted together, and the gouges faded like they were never there. The light stuttered, and Red moved his hand down, to her chest, not touching, but hovering, flickering green magic slowly stuttering out of Red’s hand. The light faded.

“All I got,” Red sighed.

“Thanks,” Undyne said gruffly. Red flinched and looked away. “Don’t.” Red stepped away glancing at Edge warily, who, to his credit was still trying to pull free from his restraints. “I’m going to sleep. If my bro looks normal, starts talking and is trying to get you to let him go?” Red said looking at Sans and Papyrus, his eyes stuttered out.

“ **D o  n o t** ,” Red’s eyes came back. “let my brother go. Wait for me or wake me up,” Red said, and he gave Sans and Papyrus one last hard look before he went up the stairs. Papyrus looked away sheepishly.

“We get it!” Sans yelled up after him and Red growled before slamming Sans’s door. Sans grinned.

“He’s got the right idea, I’m beat,” Undyne said, limping towards the couch.

“Oh no you don’t! You still need medical attention Undyne, and I, the great Papyrus, will aid you!” Papyrus said joyfully. Undyne groaned loudly, sitting on the couch with a sigh.

“I guess I’ll keep an eye on Edgelord, make sure he doesn’t chew his arm off,” Sans muttered dragging a chair from the table and sitting across from Edge who still hadn’t given up and was pulling full force against the steel chains.  

“Now where did I put the first aid kit?” Papyrus said to himself.

“Just call Alphys!” Undyne whined.

Sans looked at Edge who’s black eyelights flickered towards him and the skeleton growled.

“So, I learned something about dust rages today,” Sans said to Edge. Edge gave no reaction to what Sans was saying. “You can hear us, understand what we’re saying. You reacted to Undyne, and earlier, before I knocked you out you spoke. You’re still you, somewhere in there,” Sans observed, and the skeleton tried to charge at him, the chains stopping him.

“Maybe I can help you _restrain_ yourself,” Sans said with a wink. There was no reaction to the pun, just Edge’s non-stop attempts at getting loose. “I mean I know you’re _tied up_ at the moment, but I got an idea,” Sans continued. Edge didn’t respond.

Sans teleported to Papyrus’s room, pulling out Papyrus’s favorite book from his bookcase. He teleported back down to the kitchen, taking his seat across from the psychotic skeleton. He eyed him for a moment, before opening the book, and he started to read outloud.

“Fluffy Bunny was feeling extra adventurous today in the underground. . .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Undyne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmWAhunhZJc&index=35&list=RDPFuCK0U6P8A) was a boss this chapter! 
> 
> Next chapter Edge wakes up with the world's worst headache and Gloopster want's to play peekaboo like Fluffy Bunny. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I am so thankful!


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where nothing happens at all! (nothing I tell you nothing!)
> 
> WELCOME BACK TO FLASHBACK HELL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHRGH! I'm so sorry this chapter was so late. The chapter and I fought a lot. (it won). It's the longest chapter yet at 20 pages and over 7k words and i'm not sure if it was any good or not!
> 
> But, really, this chapter was a lot of set up for future chapters with some backstory for the Fell bros and a ton of forshadowing for future chapters. 
> 
> Thank you everyone so much who have been reading, commenting, kudoing and bookmarking! You guys are great!

***

Undertale

Alphys

***

 Why couldn’t anyone understand that Kissy Cutie Mew Mew 3 was a masterpiece and fully redeemed the abomination that was Kissy Cutie Mew Mew 2? Alphys furiously slammed her fingers against the keyboard typing with a passion on the Kissy Cutie forums. The short lizard squeaked and jumped as the doorbell rang throughout the lab.

 Who would be visiting this early in the morning!?

 “C-coming!” Alphys called closing her laptop softly with a sigh. Maybe it was Asgore to check on any findings? Alphys quickly threw her lab coat over her PJ’s, buttoning it clumsily as she walked down the stairs. When she pulled the door open Sans was standing there with a tight grin.  

 “S-sans!? Uh, hi! It’s p-pretty early for you isn’t it?” Alphys said in surprise.

 “ **H** _el **l**_ o _,_ ” Sans said his voice rough and strange, almost static like. Alphys blinked. Sans cleared his throat. “Do you if I come in?”

 “Oh! O-of course,” Alphys said letting Sans in. Alphys chewed at her bottom lip. Sans and Papyrus came by once in a while to watch anime, and Sans also came a few times a month with dog food for Endogeny. Neither of these social meetings tended to be before noon though. Alphys adjusted her glasses.

 “I-is everything okay? I s-saw on the cameras that you have visitors?” Alphys asked softly. She had seen a very tall and frightening looking skeleton. He had born more than a striking resemblance to Papyrus, and she had watched him attack Doggo. Alphys frankly hoped to never meet him. There has been a shorter skeleton as well, though he was harder to track on the cameras, almost as if he could up and disappear. Alphys had not had a good look at him until yesterday. He looked just like Sans, and he was terrifying. He had nearly killed the human. She still wasn’t even sure if the human was okay. Alphys gave Sans a worried look.

 “Oh. Do not worry about them Doctor Alphys,” Sans said curtly. Alphys frowned slightly. Since when did Sans call her Doctor? “They are not important. Listen, I need to show you something,” Sans said, and he opened the elevator stepping into it. Alphys blinked and nervously stepped in with him. Sans hit the button and the two were silent as they descended into the true lab.

 “You… found something?” Alphys asked nervously. Sans tended to avoid the labs at all cost, even when they used to work here over a decade ago. Sans had always found reasons to move his work to ground level, rather than down in the true lab, so Alphys was fairly surprised Sans was taking her down here. He stepped out of the elevator and lead her down the halls.

 “I didn’t even know you still came down here,” Alphys mumbled softly. They were walking along the hall adorned with Alphys’s notes and Sans stopped at number seventeen.

 “Here, on the keyboard, type the word Serif,” Sans instructed. Alphys frowned. This note was from the previous royal scientist. Not that she could remember them, but still, she didn’t want to write over the note. Hesitantly she typed in Serif and was relieved to see the notes went unchanged. The wall next to the displayed notes rumbled and the wall slid to the left creating a secret passage.

 “O-oh my stars!” Alphys gasped. She hesitantly walked in after Sans. Sans’s eyelights scanned the room and he looked pleased. “How did you find this!? I had no idea this was here! Look at this!” Alphys breathed standing in front of a chalkboard. It had a huge complex equation. Looking it over it seemed to be for dimensional travel!? Amazing! Absolutely amazing, it looked finished too. She would love to test it.

 Files were tossed carelessly across a desk and table, whoever had worked here was highly disorganized. There was a hole in the floor suggesting a machine once stood here, and schematics for said missing machine were sprawled across the floor. Perhaps the previous scientist wasn’t messy, but someone had torn apart the room? There were marks that could be from fire magic, or maybe some other kind of magic on the wall by the hole in the floor, and some of the files that were spread across the floor suggested this was not just disorganization, someone had purposefully disheveled the room.

 Sans was lurking by the closet leaning his back against it watching Alphys.

 “How did you find this?” Alphys asked with a frown. Before Sans could answer Alphys her ringtone went off.

 “O-oh!  Just one second,” Alphys said “Hello?”

 “Hey Alph! I need you to come to Sans and Papyrus’s house,” Undyne’s rough voice greeted her. Alphys smiled at the captain’s voice.

 “O-okay?” Alphys said uncertain.

 “I’m uh, I’m pretty banged up and I-”

 “YOUR H-HURT!?” Alphys demanded her soul freezing.

 “HA! THAT NERD WISHES! Not hurt! Just a little banged up. Sans and Papyrus think you should come to check my HP or something stupid. I told them that you weren’t that kind of doctor-”

 “I’LL BE R-RIGHT THERE! D-don’t worry Undyne!” Alphys said quickly. Undyne always under exaggerated her injuries. She could be really hurt, and she’d never come out and actually tell Alphys. Why hadn’t Sans said anything? Alphys ended the call after saying goodbye and promising to be there soon before turning to the closet and she blinked in surprise. Sans was gone, and the closet was open ajar. Alphys peeked in to see rusted old chains attached to the wall. Alphys shivered slightly. Well Sans was known for disappearing, maybe he got spooked and left? Alphys didn’t really want to think about what those chains were for, clearly the previous royal scientist had some secrets. Alphys had better get going.

 

***

**Obligatory flashback time.**

**Underfell circa 2*00**

***

EDGE

 Papyrus rubbed his sockets blearily. He was sitting by the window, bored out of his mind. Sans was still at work and he wasn’t allowed outside alone, which was ridiculous. He wasn’t a babybones anymore. He should be able to go outside the stupid house.

 GET HER!” he heard through the window. Four white blurs rushed past the kitchen window. Papyrus felt his magic stir. Was someone in trouble? Hesitantly Papyrus cracked the front door open looking in the direction the monster blurs had run. There by the shed a small monster in a blue cloak was huddled in the snow as four white dog monster children kicked them. Papyrus felt a surge of anger burn through his bones.

 How could someone do that to someone who wasn’t even fighting back? Before he knew what, he was doing Papyrus ran forward, out of the house, at the group of monster dogs.

  “HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Papyrus yelled summoning a row of bones purposefully missing the four dog children as he sent them their way. The dogs yelped jumping and turning towards him. They looked to be Papyrus’s age, or close to it. There was a very small white one, two medium sized ones a boy and girl, and a large tall intimidating one.

 The female dog monster looked him over. “Dogamy, Lesser, Greater look what we got here!” She said grinning showing many pointed white teeth. The other dogs grinned showing their teeth as well. The largest one’s black eyes seemed to bore into Papyrus.

 “What is he?” the medium male dog asked his red eyes seeming to size Papyrus up.

 “WOOF!” the largest dog barked. The smallest shrugged and growled at the cloaked monster as they began to move.

 “I’m not sure what he is but he’s made of bones. Hey kid we _love_ bones,” The female said licking her lips giving Papyrus a look that he could only describe as hungry. Papyrus swallowed hard. Were- were they going to try and eat him? The monster in the blue cloak stirred again, standing.

 “NGHAAAAAA!” Blue cloak yelled jumping on the female dog’s back. The female dog screamed.

 “SHIT!” cursed the first male and he grabbed the legs of the blue cloaked monster ripping them off the female dog. The hood fell back, and Papyrus saw the blue cloaked monster was a small blue fish monster?

 She had wild bright red hair and a wild cat like yellow eye, the other eye was heavily bandaged. Her gills stuck out the side of her head like ears and she had a grin border lining on unhinged.  In fact, she looked vaguely familiar.

 “I’LL TAKE YOU ALL ON YOU FUCKERS!” The fish girl screamed at the pack of dog monsters.

 All at once the fish monster had four of the dogs pouncing on her, snarling growling, and biting. She screamed profanities at them swinging her fists wildly. She was losing, _badly._ It wasn’t fair, she was out numbered.

 “Stop!” Papyrus yelled throwing his hands out and a shield of orange and blue bones surrounding the fish girl in a dome shape. The girl snarled wiping the blood off from a wide gash on her cheek.

 “I don’t need your help kid!” she snapped at Papyrus staring at him like he had just insulted her ancestors. Papyrus stared at her bewildered.

 “Are you kidding me?’ Papyrus demanded. She was getting beat up! How did she _not_ need his help!?

 “I have things under control, go away!” She snapped waving him off with her hand hitting one of the bones. She yelped and sucked on the wounded finger.

 “Under control? You have teeth stuck into your arm!” Papyrus snapped. The fish glanced at her arm where three white pointed teeth were currently embedded.

 The biggest dog whimpered pacing around the bone construct blood dribbling from his mouth.

 “GOOD!” The fish monster yelled. “I’LL WEAR IT AS MY TROPHY!”

 “Greater, I told you; you bite too hard! Don’t get your teeth stuck in your toys! You’re not gonna have any left at this rate.” The female dog scolded. The dog, Greater, whimpered.

 “Dogaressa what do we do?” The first male said batting one of the bones with his paws he hissed jumping back HP and blood draining from his paw.

 “Get him!” She snarled pointing at Papyrus. Papyrus raised his hands readying a bone attack. The dogs charged snarling together in a pack formation when all at once they stopped their eyes widening.

 “ _Now. now._ None of that,” growled a gruff voice as the sound of a blaster went off. A beam of red light shot at the female dog who jumped to the left with a yelp of surprise. Where she had been standing was a medium sized crater. She let out a high-pitched whine.

 “Dogaressa! Are you okay!?” The medium male dog yelled sniffing his friend. Papyrus felt his soul clench. Oh no. He winced turning to see Sans behind him grinning. One of Sans’s blasters was hovering behind Sans, but it didn’t move to attack the four dog children a second time. Sans’s eyelights were red again. That seemed to be happening more and more lately and it made Papyrus’s soul ache. What was happening to his brother? He was changing so much.

 “RETREAT!” The medium male yelled pulling Dogaressa up and the four dogs went running whimpering loudly. Papyrus noted that their tails in between their legs.

 “HA HA HA. YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!” The fish girl yelled pumping her fist into the air. Papyrus took a deep breath trying to calm his pounding soul. It was okay. Everything was okay. Sans would understand why he was out of the house, right? This fish girl needed Papyrus’s help after all.

 Papyrus let the bone construct fall away and the fish girl walked toward the two skeletons.

 “What the hell’s wrong with you kid?” She said looking Papyrus up and down. He felt Sans bristle behind him.

 “Get lost,” Sans said his voice sharp. Papyrus scowled glaring at the girl.

 “Kid!? You look younger than I am!” Papyrus said crossing his arms. He was certainly at least a few inches taller.

 “Look, I had everything under control, you shouldn’t have interfered,” The fish girl said placing her hands on her hips. Papyrus scowled.

 “Oh yes! You had things _perfectly_ under control while they were kicking your ass.” Papyrus said feeling his teeth grind. This fish girl was infuriating!

 “Hey! Watch your mouth!” Sans said.

 “It was part of my plan! That _you_ ruined! You nearly got yourself dusted! Stay out of other people’s business next time Papyrus!” The fish girl snapped her fists clenched at her side. Papyrus froze. How did she know his name? He had never said his name.

  The fish monster seemed to be sizing him up and she shot him a smug look. “You’re lucky I had things so under control that I saved you!” She said stepping forward.

 “YOU SAVED ME!?” Papyrus demanded feeling his cheekbones turn red in anger. How dare she!?

 “ **H e y**!” Sans snapped voice rising. “You,” he said pointing at the girl, “Go the fuck away. You!” He said grabbing the front of Papyrus’s shirt. “In the damn house now!” The girl started laughing.

 “Ohhh! It looks like you're in trouble!” She said with an obnoxiously goofy grin.

 “But Sans,” Papyrus said as Sans started pulling him towards the house. “She’s hurt, we have to help her.” Sans turned and glared at Papyrus his red eyelights beginning to glow in anger.

 “What!?” Sans demanded.

 “She’s hurt. We have to help her!” Papyrus said again firmly.

 “I’m fine!” The girl yelled her grin disappearing.

 “Hear that? She’s fine now come on. Get in the house,” Sans said looking around nervously as if he expected attackers to jump them from the roof.

 “She has teeth in her arm!” Papyrus said digging his heels in the snow as Sans pulled him.

 “So? Get in the fucking house Papyrus!” Sans snapped his voice raising.

 “I TOLD YOU IT’S MY TROPHY!” The fish monster yelled.

 “She’s cut on her face, and it’s still bleeding!” Papyrus argued.

 “I don’t care! **I said get in the house**.” snarled Sans wrenching the door open. Papyrus winced at Sans’s tone and looked back at the fish monster who stuck her tongue out at him and held up her middle finger. _What did that mean?_

 Sans shoved him inside slamming the door behind them. Papyrus’s soul fluttered against his ribs anxiously.

 "Am I in trouble Sans?” Papyrus asked his voice sounding small even to him. Sans scowled down at him.

 “What do you think?” Sans snapped. Papyrus frowned looking thoughtful.

 “...That I’m not in trouble?” Papyrus suggested, and Sans snorted his eyelights flickering back to their natural white.

 “Stay.” Sans sighed walking out the front door. Papyrus stared at the closed door in shock. What was going on?

 Not a minute later the door burst open with Sans swearing. He had the fish girl by her red ponytail and her sharp teeth were embedded deep into his ulna. She was growling louder than any of the dog monsters had.

 “ _Son of a bitch_!” Sans snarled pulling her off by her hair and he closed the door quickly. Sans cursed staring at his ulna where small little indents of the fish girl’s sharp teeth were left behind. The fish girl snarled as she was ripped off of Sans and dropped onto the living room floor.

 “Listen sweetheart,” Sans growled, “Your HP is almost out. If you lose all your HP, you’ll dust. Ya gonna let me help you or am I gonna be sweeping you off my fuckin’ carpet!?” Sans snarled red eyelights back and flaring. Papyrus stared at Sans then to the girl his sockets wide. Her HP was low? She could die?

 “YOU CHECKED ME?” The girl screeched lunging at Sans. “YOU PERVERT!” she snarled. Sans growled, and he summoned a red bone attack that sliced through the hood of her cloak imbedding into the floor effectively pinning the girl down.

 “Enough!” Sans snapped.

 “LET GO OF ME!” she yelled kicking her feet wildly. She screamed flailing her arms before grabbing the bone and trying to pull it out of the floor. The bone didn’t budge. The fish girl screamed in fury kicking and flailing again. She reminded Papyrus of a really angry blue turtle stuck on its shell.

 “Yer gonna stay the fuck still and let me fix yer fuckin face, and feed your dumb ass. Seriously when is the last time you ate? Then you're gonna go the fuck home,” Sans snapped.

 “I don’t need **your** help!” The girl growled out burying her face in her arms.

 “Well yer gettin’ it anyway,” Sans sighed. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before coming up closer to the fish monster. “Don’t bite me again,” he warned. “Lemme see yer face.”

 “No! Go away!” She growled. “Since _when_ do you care!”

 “I _don’t_ care Fishbait!” Sans snarled.

 Papyrus frowned. It seemed Sans and she had some kind of history? What had happened between the fish girl and Sans that made them so angry at each other?

 “Then let me go!” The girl yelled. Papyrus was impressed how her ‘begging’ sounded more like a command.

 “I ain't letting you die.” Sans said softly. His face softened, the scowl disappearing. A resigned look took over Sans’s features. Sans grabbed her by her ponytail again forcing her to look up. She shrieked and tried to kick him, but he dodged.

 “Stay still! You need to be healed,” Sans said firmly holding his palm to Undyne’s cheek. The fish screamed and tried to kick him again.

 “Please, he’s just trying to help,” Papyrus said keeping his voice low, so he wouldn’t scare or enrage her more.

 “I DON’T NEED HELP!” She howled her voice trembling slightly. Papyrus wrung his hands together nervously, looking her over trying to think. How could he calm her down? He didn’t want the first monster he met that hadn’t tried to kill him to die. He wanted to know more about her. About how she knew Sans.

 “You don’t have to be scared,” Papyrus tried. Her eyes widened, and she shot him a venomous look.

 “I’m _not_ scared!” She yelled. Sans let out a chuckle.

 “Prove it Fishbait. Stay real still,” Sans said lowly. She scowled but obeyed. A soft green light shone around the room as healing magic streamed from Sans’s palm. The cut on the girl’s cheek all but disappeared and she huffed almost pouting.

 “There. That so fuckin’ hard?” Sans said, and he stood up walking back into the kitchen. The fish girl growled, she tugged at the bone pinning her cloak to the ground again and growled.

 “How did you know my name? Did Sans tell you? How do you know Sans?” Papyrus asked hesitantly watching her. She scowled at him.

 “Don’t you remember me you moron!?” She snapped. Papyrus frowned at her.

 “I don’t. . .” Papyrus started and sighed glancing at the kitchen to make sure Sans was still in there. He heard the sound of the microwave. Papyrus looked back at the fish girl. “I feel like I know you, but I don’t really remember. I don’t remember much. Sans said I was really sick,” Papyrus said softly. The fish girl looked like she had been slapped in the face.

 “You weren’t sick!” She hissed looking furious. Papyrus frowned. “We were at the la-” Undyne started and she frowned. “Undyne,” The girl said instead as Sans walked back in. “My name is Undyne.”

 “Nice to meet you?” Papyrus said, although it was clear now he had definitely met her before. She frowned at him. Sans handed Papyrus a bowl of Spaghetti and gingerly pushed Undyne’s towards her as if afraid she’d try to bite him. Sans had his own bowl and sat on the couch staring at Undyne with a look Papyrus had dubbed ‘not quite pissed off’. Papyrus grinned down at his bowl. He had discovered he really liked spaghetti. Even if it was left overs.

 Undyne stared at her bowl for a moment before she began to eat in earnest. Papyrus wasn’t even sure if she was tasting it with how fast she was eating. She used her spoon to literally shovel as much as she could into her mouth. She must have been really hungry. She burped loudly and shoved the empty bowl towards the couch and Sans.

 “Yer welcome,” Sans said and the red bone pinning her turned to red dust. Undyne sprung up quickly. She stared at both of them intensely before running to the door. She paused and looked back at the two brothers over her shoulder silently.

 “. . .I’ll remember this,” she finally said and she left slamming the door sharply.

  *******

**Present Day**

**Undertale**

**EDGE**

Edge groaned. His head was pounding. Why was he thinking about _that?_ The first time he remembered meeting Undyne of all things? His Undyne that is. He had learned later of course that he knew Undyne from the laboratories. Not that he remembered the labs.

 An image flashed across his mind’s eye. Him clawing at Undyne wildly, raking his claws across her face, her blood staining his sharpened phalanges. Edge sucked in a sharp breath as the image faded.

 What had he done!?

 Edge snapped his sockets open and almost immediately wished he hadn’t. The kitchen light was bright and made his sockets sting. His senses were coming back at a sluggish pace and Edge was starting to wish they weren’t coming back at all. There was an intense pain in the back of his skull, his ribs, His left arm and his spine. The kitchen was completely trashed, with holes in the wall, broken dishes, and disheveled furniture. When Edge tried to move forward he heard the clink of chains.  He was seated on the kitchen floor, leaning against the wall with metal cuffs adorning each wrist. He was apparently chained to the wall.

  _Well fuck._

 When Edge looked at his hands he noted that his phalanges were caked in dried blood.  Another image flashed across his mind, of him holding Undyne against the wall, her face purple as he choked the life out of her.

 “Ugh.” Edge pulled hard on the chains, forcing the new memory out of his mind. Edge tried to summon a magic attack. Nothing came. It was as if a rock wall was blocking him. Edge growled softly as he was unable to produce so much as a single bone attack.

 As Edge’s mind continued to clear he decided that literally everything hurt. Especially his head and ribs. A dull ache throbbed in his left cheekbone, it felt like someone had taken a hammer to the back of his skull, and one of his arms were definitely broken. Possibly several ribs too.

 Sans was across from him asleep in a chair, a familiar book in his lap. Edge let out a small sigh. Well at any rate Sans was still alive. Not that he cared about Sans, he didn’t. _Of course, he didn’t._ But, the last thing Edge remembered was falling asleep with his head in the short skeleton’s lap. Edge scowled, feeling his magic flood his cheekbones. What the fuck had Sans been thinking?

 Even worse what the fuck had Edge been thinking!? Letting a monster get that close? He couldn’t trust Sans. He couldn’t trust _anyone._ And he couldn’t let anyone see him like _that._ Weak. He might as well have been begging to be dusted by letting Sans into the damn room.

 “Sans! Get the fuck up!” Edge growled. He wasn’t angry at Sans, not really. He was angry at himself, for letting Sans see him like that.

 “SANS!” Edge yelled. Sans jumped his sockets snapping open and he almost toppled out of the chair.

 “What the heck Edgelord? Relax,” Sans grumbled his sockets narrowing at Edge.

 “Let me out of these,” Edge snapped pulling on one of the chains.

 “Mmm. I dunno, how do I know you're you and not still in the dust rage? Maybe it’s a trap,” Sans said with a smirk.

 “Because I’m not trying to rip your fucking skull off you asshole!” Edge snarled.

 “I dunno, I think you should stay right there, ya sound pretty aggressive,” Sans grinned wider.

 “LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THESE CHAINS BEFORE I END YOU!” Edge yelled pulling the chains taut with his full strength, but they held strong. Sans didn’t look bothered by his death threat at all. He stared at Edge for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. Edge scowled feeling his face heat with magic again. This wasn’t funny! Nothing about this was funny!

 “Yeah Edge. yer doing a great job convincing me that your perfectly safe, can’t you hold _yourself back,_ even a little bit?” Sans asked still looking amused.

 “I- was that a _fucking pun_!?” Edge seethed.

 “Me? Pun? Never, but really, put a _lock_ on the attitude Edgelord.”

 “I WILL FUCKING-”

 “What is all this yelling!?” Papyrus demanded standing in the doorway hands on his hips, interrupting Edge.

 “Hey bro,” Sans said. “I was just telling Edge he needed to learn some self- _restrain_ t. I mean, he really needs to think about _chaining_ his ways,” Sans said, and his grin widened at both Papyrus and Edge’s indignant squawks of protest.

 “Sans, no, stop!” Papyrus groaned and his eyelights landed on Edge. “Edge! I am glad to see you are awake and back to being yourself!” Papyrus greeted Edge with a cheerful smile, quickly changing the subject away from puns.

 “Fuck off,” Edge growled.

 “Yep. Definitely the delight he always is,” Sans rolled his eyelights.

 “Language,” Papyrus scolded. “Edge, I believe that nasty dust rage has finally faded!”

 “Really? Are you sure? What gave it away?” Edge drawled sarcastically. Papyrus, as always, was unaffected by Edge’s attitude. Instead he began to look worried.

 “Are you alright? To stop you from attacking us a lot of force was necessary. I think you were injured,” Papyrus said looking uncertain.

 “I’m fine,” Edge growled. That was a lie. Everything hurt. Especially his head, but Edge refused to appear weaker than he already had. It was nothing Edge couldn’t handle.

 “Dr. Alphys patched Undyne up a little bit, but she’s not very good with healing magic. Still, she might be able to help,” Papyrus suggested brightly. Edge scowled.

 “Do not let that scientist near me,” Edge all but growled.

 Without missing a beat Papyrus shrugged. “Well if you change your mind, let us know.”

 “I won't change my mind,” Edge said, and he glanced away from Papyrus over to Sans. He frowned noticing his bruised cheekbone.

 “Did I do that?” Edge asked voice monotone.

 “Huh?” Sans looked surprised. Edge motioned towards Sans’s cheek. “Oh, no. That was a gift from Red,” Sans scoffed, his smile twitching downwards. Papyrus shifted slightly crossing his arms, observing his brother with worry. Edge blinked processing that bit of information. He couldn’t fathom why Red would ever hit Sans.

“I mean, I thought _you_ had a bad temper, but I’m starting to think yer bro could give you a run for your money,” Sans shrugged. Edge narrowed his sockets at the short skeleton. Red had been riled up ever since the human showed its face. The lazy ass was famous for not dealing with situations like a fucking adult and his soul trait made it hard for Red to control himself. Though Red had much better control now than he used to.

 “Red doesn’t handle stress well,” Edge said after a moment of silence. “Did I hurt anyone?”

 Sans frowned. “Undyne,” Sans said. Edge ignored the pang that rang through his soul. _She’s not your Undyne. She doesn’t matter._ Edge scolded himself, desperately trying not to think about her.

 “But, she’s okay. Red healed her mostly, and Alph is taking care of the rest,” Sans said. Edge let out a soft sigh of relief. He shouldn’t care. She wasn’t _his_ Undyne. This world’s Undyne’s life shouldn’t matter.

And yet it was nice to see Undyne, a version of Undyne, cognizant. There didn’t seem to be anything left of his own Undyne, in his universe. His Alphys had the fish monster locked in her lab, hoping that the former captain might ‘snap out’ of the permanent dust rage that seemed to have overtaken her. She was fallen. It was his duty to kill her, and he should have. Edge never should have allowed Alphys to indulge in her sick fantasies.

 But. . .

 Edge was weak. He ~~couldn’t~~ _hadn’t_ killed her. Not Undyne. Not his best friend.

 “Is she the one who roughed me up?” Edge drawled trying to distract his own thoughts.  

 “I think she broke your arm and possibly your ribs,” Papyrus said looking sympathetic. “Cracked your cheekbone too. The rest was probably Sans, he tossed you around a bit.”

 Sans froze his smile rigid and he looked at Papyrus like Papyrus had just offered him to a pack of wolves. Edge couldn’t help but feel amused at the expression of pure betrayal on Sans’s face.

 “I’m impressed. I didn’t think any of you would be able to stop me,” Edge said glancing at Sans. He certainly did not expect Sans to fight back.

 “You remember it?” Sans asked raising a brow bone.

 “No,” Edge admitted. Edge adjusted his position slightly, the sounds of the chains clinking grated on his nerves. He did _not_ like being restrained.   _Helpless._  “Get these fucking things off me,” Edge said gesturing to the cuffs around his wrists.

 “Uh. Well, I didn't’ see ant keyholes on the cuffs and I don’t know how to shut the magic damper off. Besides, your brother told us not to let you out,” Papyrus said quickly. Edge rolled his eyelights.

 “My brother’s an idiot! The dust rage is over!  Figure it out, get me out of this,” Edge growled.

 “Nah. He said even if you seemed normal it could be a trick,” Sans drawled with a wink. Edge grit his teeth together. This was ridiculous!

 “He told us to get him if Edge seemed normal. Should I go get him?” Papyrus asked.

 “Yes,” Edge said.

 “No, we should let him sleep, it’s only been like a few hours and I think he was up all night,” Sans said, amusement dancing in his eyelights. Edge scowled at him. Stars Sans was such an asshole.

 “He naps too much, just like you!” Papyrus scoffed.  

 “Go get him!” Edge snapped.

 

***

Red

_“Again.”_

  _“. . .please don’t make me.” Red scuffed his shoe across the polished sterile floor._

  _“Again Sans.” The monster next to him ordered his voice sharp. Red sighed releasing the beam of energy his blaster had been holding at the unsuspecting whimsun._

  ** _-4._**

  _The whimsun squeaked and flailed pulling against the restraints the doctor had them in._

_Gaster sighed his holed hands covering his face in a universal facepalm._

  _“4 damage? Is that really all you can do?” Gaster demanded. Red huffed scowling at the floor._

  _“It’s 3 more than it was,” Red muttered crossing his arms._

 " _It needs to be higher. You’ll never kill anything with that dismal attack. I’m scheduling you for more injections,” Gaster said in a clipped tone and Red scowled at the floor._

  _“...Papyrus, you try.”_

  _Edge bristled next to Red. The young skeleton was clinging to Red’s leg, sockets wide._

  _“He’s too young! “Red said with a frown. “Besides my bro would **never** hurt anyone! Ever! Papyrus is too gentle he-”_

 “Red! Red? Wake up!”

 Red jerked awake at Papyrus’s voice, breathing hard. Papyrus took a step back in surprise. Fuck. It had been awhile since Red had dreamt of _him._ Red groaned rubbing the heel of his hand against his socket.

 “Creampuff?” Red yawned. The tall skeleton was standing in the doorway looking uncertain.

 “Edge is awake, and seems very much like himself. He wants to be set free,” Papyrus said. Red groaned sliding out of the bed with a sigh as the memories of this morning came flooding back. Right. His bro had been in a dust rage and nearly killed Undyne, and Red had hit Sans. Red sighed. He still couldn’t believe he did that. Red hadn’t meant to, he really hadn’t.

  _He was just so angry._

 So frustrated. He _needed_ Sans and Papyrus to listen to him in order to keep them alive, and neither of them had listened. Violence was the constant of his universe. You were violent to protect yourself. You were violent to protect family. You were violent to get people to do what words could not. Whether that was to stop an attacker, or to get those you cared about to obey, it didn't matter, violence was always the answer. Bus Sans has 1 HP. Red could have killed him if he hadn’t been well rested. Red _had_ to get better control of himself. This _wasn’t_ his universe.

 Red slipped his jacket over his red sweatshirt and Papyrus looked thoughtful. “You could wear some of Sans’s clothes while you are here, you know?” Papyrus suggested. Red grunted. Okay so yeah, the creampuff had a point, he’d been wearing the same thing for a few days now. But he did have some gold. Maybe he’d go shopping for decent clothing later today? Blue really wasn’t his style.

 Red shrugged before following Papyrus down the stairs. Red stopped in his tracks eyeing the scene in the living room. Undyne was wrapped up in blankets on the couch watching some fucking anime with what could only be this world’s Alphys.

  _J-just twenty minutes S-Sans. It -it won't be so bad. I promise. . . Th-this is your fault and you know it. Stop squirming! I-I’m sorry- just, come on can’t you make this e-easier for both of us?_

 “Red? Are you okay?” Papyrus asked softly breaking Red out of his trance. Red stared the pair on the couch down noticing his bones had gone rigid.  Red swallowed hard shaking his head some his eyelights leaving the pair of women.

 “I’m fine.”

 “O-oh! You must be Red!” Alphys said looking over nervously. “U-undyne told me you and your brother are Sans and Papyrus from a-another universe? I’d love to ask you a few questions if you w-wouldn’t mind, n-not now or anything! But later! Maybe I can help you get home?” Alphys said trailing into silence, wringing her hands together.

 “No.” Red said, his voice sharper than he meant it. He could not deal with this world’s Alphys right now. He refused. Red ignored Papyrus’s surprised expression, Undyne’s pissed off look, and the way Alphys’s face fell before walking into the kitchen.

 “I swear to Asgore Sans if you say another pun I’m going to-” Edge was growling at Sans who seemed to be enjoying himself far too much.

 “I’m just saying you’re having really bad _lock_ lately,” Sans said with a shrug.

 “SANS!!!!”

 Red frowned, Edge looked awful. His bones were paler than usual, he had dark half-moon circles under his sockets, and the crack on his cheekbone looked as if it had widened.

 “Ya look a little _tied up_ Boss, should I come back later?” Red drawled with a small smile.

 “About fucking time, you lazy ass! Get me out of this, now!” Edge snapped sockets narrowing at his brother. Red sighed.

 “Good to see you too boss,” Red rolled his eyelights.

 “I dunno Red, I think he might still not be himself. We should leave him chained up for safety reasons,” Sans drawled with a lazy smile. Red snorted.

 “Huh, really? I figured you’d _want_ to give him some release,” Red said innocently. Sans froze his eyelights stuttering out and his entire face turned bright blue. Red grinned viciously.

 Edge narrowed his eyes at the two looking completely confused. Red smirked. For a murderer his brother sure should be innocent sometimes.

 “SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS!” Edge yelled pulling on the chains.

 “Relax boss,” Red said walking over. The dust rage was definitely over. Edge’s eyelights were crimson instead of black, he was speaking normally, and appeared to be his asshole self in Red’s opinion.

 “Hurry up!” Edge grumbled as Red examine the magic damper. Red raised a browbone.

 “What? Take my time? Sure Boss,” Red grinned. Edge scowled.

 “Red I am in no mood for your pranks!” Edge hissed. “I swear to Asgore if you don’t get me out of this I’ll-”

 “I need alcohol,” Red said interrupting Edge, fiddling with the chains and the magic damper.

 “What?” Edge demanded.

 “To get it off?” Sans asked, his face still somewhat blue, but his eyelights were back.

 “What? Really?” Edge demanded.

 Sans looked thoughtful. “I suppose a small amount of ethanol would counter the negative field from the ions-”

 “What the fuck does that mean!? Don’t speak science at me!” Edge growled.

 “Red, can’t you just manually remove the damper?” Sans asked ignoring Edge.

 “I soldered that fucker on. I really need alcohol,” Red said again. Sans shrugged.

 “Okay? Uh, guess I’ll go get some.” Sans said and he shortcutted with a quick pop.

 “Did I hurt you?” Edge asked once Sans was gone, his voice was softer than usual. Red jumped not expecting the question.

  _You’d like to believe that, wouldn’t you? That it’s not really me? Well it is. This is the real me, and I’m going to enjoy watching you dust, brother._

 Red flinched at the memory of his brother’s words while in the dust rage. “Nah boss, you didn’t lay a finger on me,” Red said. It wasn’t a lie. “You didn’t really injure anyone but Undyne, but she’s okay I healed most of it,” Red said. Edge frowned slightly.

 Sans reappeared with a bottle of vodka. “Will this work?” Sans asked.

 "Oh, thank Asgore, yeah that will do, give it here,” Red said taking the bottle from Sans. Red immediately pulled the cork out and tipped the bottle back letting the liquid pour into his mouth. Oh, thank Asgore. He really needed this right now.

 “Dude,” Sans sighed. Red ignored the shocked, appalled look Sans had and the growl from his brother, wiping his mouth on his red sleeve.

 “SERIOUSLY SANS!?” Edge demanded glaring at Red. Red ignored the use of his true name and pulled on the chains gripping the magic damper before turning the device off.

 “YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED IT TO GET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!? YOU ASSHOLE!” Edge yelled. Red took another swig of the alcohol before quickly stepping away from his enraged brother. Alcohol was better with mustard, but he’d take it where he could get it. He just really needed something to take the edge off and he wasn’t going to not take advantage of an opportunity when it presented itself so perfectly. If Boss was going to kill him, it was so worth it.

 “Boss, you have no idea how much this was needed,” Red said with a wink. Edge gave Red a disgusted look before Edge summoned two red bone attacks that cracked into the cuffs around Edge’s wrist setting Edge free.

 “Idiot!” Edge growled smacking Red hard upside his skull. Red winced and quickly teleported to the other side of the kitchen to avoid Edge’s wrath.

“Cool it Edgelord, don’t you think you’ve done enough violence for today?” Sans said warily. Edge scowled at Sans. “Besides, your hurt. You should be resting,” Sans added.

 “I’m fine!” Edge snarled. Red doubted that. Sans and Undyne had done a number on his bro. He _hated_ seeing Boss get hurt, and he hated how Edge always tried to hide it.

 “Hi Fine, I’m Sans, sit the hell down and relax before you break something,” Sans quipped. Red grinned.

 “What is with all the yelling?” Undyne was standing in the doorway, leaning against it. Edge’s eyelights scanned the fish monster over, his eyelights lingered on the dark purple bruises on her neck left by his phalanges before Edge became very interested in the floor.

 “Edgelord really only has two volumes, both obnoxiously high,” Sans said. Undyne grunted.

 “I have a killer headache, and Edge you must have one too. I’m surprised Sans didn't accidentally split your skull open earlier. You should have Alph look you over, she helped me heal what your brother couldn’t.” Undyne said.

 “No!” Red said sharply before Edge could reply. “She’s not going anywhere near him.” Red looked away as Undyne frowned at him and Sans looked curious. He knew this wasn’t his Alphys, but still, there was no way in hell he’d let any version of Alphys near Boss.

 “Well are you able to heal him?” Undyne asked Red sizing him up. Red scowled.

 “. . . No, not really. His LV is too high.” Red grumbled.  He hadn’t even been able to heal Undyne completely and it wasn’t for a lack of trying. Red had healed her the best he could, but she had a LV of 3. There’s only so much his KR could add to an ability depending solely on LV and his abilities were limited from the block on his magic. He could do three to four attacks, or three to four healing attempts and that was it. If he tried to heal Edge, he’d maybe heal him 4 HP.

 “Then Alphys can help,” Undyne said with a shrug.

 “I’m _fine_ ,” Edge said before Red could protest.

 “Fine huh?” Undyne asked and her yellow eye lit up with mirth. “Strange because I’m pretty sure I broke a rib or two, plus your arm,” Undyne said stopping in front of Edge. She raised an eyebrow at Edge giving him a challenging look. Edge scowled down at the fish monster, but Red noticed a smile tugging at Edge’s features.

 “As if you could hurt me,” Edge scoffed. Undyne grinned.

 “You got pride. I can respect that. You’re strong and you don’t back down from a fight. But I’d take her up on the offer if I were you.” Undyne said with a shrug heading back towards the living room. Undyne paused in the doorway.

 “Oh. By the way Alphys wanted to meet Frisk so we let the human out of the shed just now, they’re watching anime with us so don’t try and kill them,” Undyne said her eye falling on Red.

 “I’ll try to resist the urge, but I make no promises,” Red said taking another swig of the vodka.

"Did you put them on a leash?" Edge demanded.

"Uh, no," Undyne said and her eye trailed to Red.

"You should." Edge crossed his arms.

 “Huh,” Undyne said staring at Red.

 “What!?” Red demanded shifting nervously.

 “Thanks,” Undyne said and before Red could ask her what in the underground she was thanking him for she walked over and roughly pulled the vodka bottle out of his hands and walked out with a loud boisterous laugh. Red blinked his eyelights going out.

 “Fish bitch stole my booze!” Red said in disbelief.

 “Good!” Edge said.

 “Seriously though. Don’t kill the kid. I don’t want to re live Edge’s murderous rampage,” Sans said staring at Red. Red sighed letting his eyelights come back.

 “I won’t,” Red grumbled crossing his arms.

 “Promise?” Sans said looking at Red earnestly. Red felt his soul drop and he scowled.

 “I hate making promises. You should know that!” Red growled.

 “I do know,” Sans said and Red sighed.

 “I _promise_ I won’t kill the sadistic little piece of shit,” Red said.

 “Thank you,” Sans said.

 “We should interrogate it,” Edge huffed. “Find out more about how it got here. It’s hiding something, I know it,” Edge muttered as he leaned against the counter crossing his arms.

 “You mean they. Frisk is a person not a thing,” Sans corrected sounding amused.

 “Kid’s a fucking demon,” Red said.

 “You’re lucky I consider _you_ a person Sans, never mind that human.” Edge said.

 “Remind me why we unchained Edge again?” Sans demanded looking at Red and Red began to grin in amusement.

 “I'm starting to think it was a bad idea,” Red drawled.

 “Ugh. Shut up both of you,” Edge grumbled. Edge stepped forwards and paused stiffening. Red frowned with worry. He knew his brother was in a lot of pain and that he was trying to hide it. “I’m going to go wash this blood off,” Edge said before quickly walking out.

 “I really think he should let Alphys take a look at him. I know he has broken bones and none of us can heal him, except her.” Sans said with worry.

 “Yeah?” Red said turning on Sans. Red looked him over. Sans truly was worried. Red cocked is head to the side observing his double. “Boss i used to applying first aid to himself, so, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Red said with a shrug. He couldn’t let his bro look weak, they had a reputation to protect. Besides over Red's dust would any version of Alphys go anywhere near his little brother. Red cleared his non existant throat and gave Sans a slow smirk. “So, gotta say, I’m pretty curious. What were you doing snuggling with my bro earlier?”

 Sans sputtered making a small wheezing sound.

 “I wasn’t _snuggling_ with your brother!”

 “Sure, looked like it to me,” Red grinned.

 “I wasn’t!” Sans hissed his cheekbones turning a light blue. “I just- he was - he was in a lot of pain and -”

 “Snuggling.” Red smirked.  

 “SHUT UP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Red ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZmSqs85d2A) see's that Kedgeup starting, he can't be fooled! He ships it!
> 
> Next chapter we get a gratuitous Edge shower scene and the plot drips in! 
> 
> Special note: This is the first time we have seen any of Red's memories of Dr. Gaster. Just to clarify, Underfell Gaster referred to Red and Edge as Sans and Papyrus, that was not a mistake! He used their names, at least to their faces. (Undertale Gaster did not). The Gaster who has been haunting this fanfiction, is Undertale Gaster. ;)
> 
> SO! I have like 100 pages of Underfell back story written and I've been toying with just sprinkling it in here and there through out the story. (some of it is needed to really understand the fell bros) but i've also debated organizing the pages and slapping it up as a prequel? Thoughts?


	15. Heat (no not that one) ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Edge is naked in a shower and someone has a panic attack. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Sans has confusing feelings and sure does get smacked around a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEY! Sorry I'm late. (again) Durn holidays and family visiting making my chapters late. 
> 
> So two things! 
> 
> ONE: The votes are in! The question I asked at the end of last chapter (whether I should do flashbacks or a prequel) has been answered! I'm gonna do both. Because really, would we rather Red just tell us why a half blind elderly whimsun can use more magic than him or would we rather see it? 
> 
> At the same time I don't want to clog the story, so BOTH! That being said there's spoilery things so the prequel's updates might depend on where THIS story is at. 
> 
> TWO: I don't know how A03's alert systems work but for the next week or two I'm going to go back and fix spelling and grammer errors of all the previous chapters, so if your subscribed and get spammed blame Red. It's all Red's fault. For the cheap price of 5G Edge will allow you to punch him in the head!
> 
> Three: don't punch the smol skele in the head he's adorable <3
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Slight (very slight) gore but may still be disturbing? Like if you lived through Red blasting Frisk to pieces you'll be fine. Probably. I make no promises. Also SOMEONE (who could it possibly be?) is a dick. We are ALL surprised.

***

EDGE

 The steam was cascading off of Edge’s lean bones in waves as the hot water streamed over him. It was a luxury his Snowdin rarely had; hot water. The core’s energy lines had been damaged in his world from gang wars in waterfall causing the lighting system and heating system in Snowdin to be finicky at best and unusable for months at worst. Fixing the broken systems supposedly was on the long list of things to do for the royal scientist, but everyone knew Dr. Alphys was not going to leave her lab. She never left the lab. Not since - no, he wasn’t going to think about that. He refused to think about _that;_ when Red lost his magic.

 Edge closed his eyes, focusing on the rushing water, trying to drown out the memories. Memories of golden flowers, of the King’s crimson eyes regarding them from his throne, of Undyne’s screams as the royal guard members dragged her away, of Red’s broken and ruined body and the way Red had _laughed_ , of Dr. Alphys stuttering and fumbling before the king, and of **_her_** and her  d  u  s  t.

 With a sharp bang Edge’s fist slammed into the tiled wall of the shower. Edge’s sockets snapped open and his breath hitched as he pulled his fist out of the wall. Edge clenched his fist digging sharp claws into his palm, grounding him to this moment, not _then._ The past was that, the past. It was done, over, and nothing could ever change it. Edge scowled as the broken tiles of the wall tumbled onto the floor from where Edge’s fist had struck. Sans and Papyrus would not be happy about yet another broken piece of their home.

 Edge hissed turning the water hotter and he let out a soft noise as the tension in his bones released. By his count he had three broken ribs, a broken ulna which he found more than a little ironic, a cracked skull, a fractured cheekbone, and a sprained spine. He could heal the cheekbone, spine, and possibly the crack on his skull himself, but healing was really more of Red’s forte. The higher Edge’s LV became the harder it was for Edge to heal. Red wouldn’t be able to heal Edge either, not with Edge’s high LV. Red’s Karmic Remission would give nothing extra to Red’s healing magic. Maybe if Red had his star damned magic, the pathetic +1 HP healing could do something.

 There was a sharp knock on the door causing Edge to startle.

 “Hey Edgelord,” Sans’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. “Paps said you came in here without a towel, so he sent me to give ya one.”

 Edge groaned closing his sockets. Of course, Papyrus would notice that Edge had forgotten a towel. Forget really wasn’t an accurate word. It was a difference in their universes, really. In Edge’s universe there was a closet with towels in the bathroom, here, that closet was missing.

 “I’m just going to toss it in,” Sans said after Edge’s lack of a response.

 “You will not! It will land on the floor! That’s disgusting!” Edge found his voice and it rang with irritation.

 “Well I’m not walking in there!” Sans scoffed.

 “There’s a curtain, you can’t even see me! Don’t be childish, get in here and hang the fucking towel up like a civilized person,” Edge scoffed.

 “. . .fine,” Sans said, and Edge heard the door open. Edge crossed his arms glaring at the silhouette through the shower curtain. It’s not like Edge wanted Sans in here, he just wanted a fucking towel. Why did Sans have to make everything so awkward?

 “There. Happy Edgelord?” Sans demanded. Edge couldn’t see said towel, but he assumed it was now hanging up next to the shower. He wasn’t going to inspect while Sans was still in the room.

 “Get out!” Edge snapped.

 “That’s a really weird way to say thank you,” Sans remarked, amusement clear in his tone. Edge scowled at his silhouette.

 “Out! Now!” Edge said firmly.

 “Relax Edge, no need to be so _hot_ -”

 “DON’T!”

 “headed! I mean I _clean_ barely believe-”

 “I WILL FUCKING END YOU SANS I SWEAR TO ASGORE.”

 ***

Red

 

“Why did you guys let tiny psycho out again?” Red demanded. He was keeping his distance from Undyne and Alphys (who were still seated on the couch) by hovering in the kitchen doorway warily. Frisk was seated between the two and Papyrus sat on the floor in front of them. The tv had a pink haired cartoon human who was squealing clutching a black cat.

 “The human shouldn’t be locked up like an animal Red,” Papyrus scolded.

 “I know. That’s too good for them but kid doesn’t stay dead,” Red growled. Frisk seemed to shrink sinking into the couch.

 “Wait, what?” Alphys asked. Red grinned. Well he hadn’t meant to spill that particular secret in front of the royal scientist, he really thought Undyne already had. Maybe, if this Alphys was anything like his, she’d experiment on the kid to see what made them tick.

 “Yeah, it's what Papyrus and I were explaining earlier. They can reset time when they die. To a point. Either not too far away from the death, or all the way back to when they first fell down,” Undyne said with a shrug.

 “I don’t have to die to do it,” Frisk mumbled softly.

 “Really?” Undyne said with a frown.

 “T-that’s incredible!” Alphys gasped staring at the human eyes wide.

  _Human experimentation time. Come on human experimentation time._ Red grinned.

 “C-can I ask you some questions!?” Alphys demanded. Red frowned. Questions? Really? What about poking and prodding and sawing!? Unbelievable.

 “We also let the human out because they were hungry,” Papyrus added, and he eagerly jumped to his feet. Red raised a brow bone. Seriously? Why should any of them care if the dirty brother killer was hungry? Let the human starve. “Red would you like to help me in the kitchen?”

 Red glanced forlornly at Alphys in the hope that she’d stop asking the human questions and would force them into her laboratory. Alphys was practically bouncing in her seat with an excitement he rarely saw in his own version of the lizard monster.

 “Do you feel anything before you time travel? What does it feel like? Do you see anything!?” Alphys questions went on and on faster than Frisk could answer.

 “Yeah sure,” Red gave a long-suffering sigh and followed the tall skeleton into the kitchen realizing he was not going to see what he wanted.

 “Red I know Frisk did really awful things to your brother,” Papyrus began reaching into the cabinets pulling out pasta ingredients.  “But everyone can be a good person if they just try. Sans mentioned that the human has done terrible things here too. He hasn’t gone into detail, but I can imagine. Right now, Frisk is trying to make a change. This current ‘time run’ they haven’t harmed a single soul. That’s something to be encouraged, don’t you think?” Papyrus asked, and he smiled widely.

 Red crossed his arms with a scowl.

 “They had countless runs in my universe without hurting anyone either. Then without warning they started killing _everyone._ It don’t mean shit if the kid’s behaving. Besides trying to be a good person doesn’t make up for all the terrible things they already did,” Red muttered.

 “But they’ve all been undone, haven’t they?” Papyrus prompted pulling tomatoes out of the fridge and placing them on the cutting board.

 “So? I remember. Your bro remembers. Frisk remembers. Kid’s capable of it.” Red said walking over to help dice the tomatoes.

 “Frisk certainly is capable of many bad things,” Papyrus agreed looking at Red. “So is Edge,” Papyrus added softly and Red shot Papyrus a burning look that made the taller skeleton shift.

 “Keep talking like that and you’re gonna find out what _I’m_ capable of Creampuff,” Red growled. Papyrus looked unperturbed as he finished setting out the tomatoes. Red was not prepared when instead of using a knife to dice the tomatoes, Papyrus began pounding the tomatoes with his fists splattering tomato paste and bits all over himself and Red.

 “. . . Why?” Red demanded gesturing to the mutilated tomatoes.

 “This is the best way!” Papyrus said with a wide grin scraping the mushed tomatoes into a pot.

 “Seriously, Undyne should not be allowed in a kitchen,” Red grumbled. “Or allowed to ‘teach’ others how to ‘cook’.”

 “Undyne is a culinary genius Red! But, about the human. I’m not asking you to forgive the human. What they did was terrible, and it is up to you alone whether you want to forgive them or not. I support you either way. I’m just asking you to give them a chance. You don’t have to like them, you don’t have to forgive them, but they are trying to change, and I know they can. They may not be a good person, but they are trying to be one, and can become one, I know it,” Papyrus said.

 Red stared at Papyrus silently for a moment watching the skeleton put the pot with the tomato paste on low. Papyrus grabbed a pound of sugar before simultaneously dumping the entire package into the pot with the pulverized tomatoes and then Papyrus sprinkled some parsley and pepper into it.

 “I’ll lay off the kid, but seriously Creampuff that is an abomination to all sauces,” Red said narrowing his sockets at the massacre on the oven top.

 “Red, hush! This is Undyne’s secret recipe!”

 “No, it’s garbage. Throw that shit out. I’ll teach you a real recipe.”

 ***

Sans

 Edge’s indignant scream of rage was music to Sans’s lack of ears. Sans had been forced out of the bathroom by a series of red bone attacks. All the attacks had missed by a wide range, leaving Sans to believe that Edge had actually missed on purpose. Interesting.

 “SAAAANS!” Edge snarled kicking the bathroom door open. Asgore’s flowers, this was the best thing Sans had ever seen.

 Edge was scowling, his glowing eyelights misting crimson as the skeleton advanced forwards. Edge would look highly intimidating if it weren’t for the bright pink mew mew kissy cutie bathrobe draped around him.

 “What’s wrong Edge?” Sans asked innocently taking a step backwards. Sans choked on his breath trying to reign his laughter in.

 “What the fuck is _this_!?” Edge demanded motioning towards the bathrobe. The robe in question was bright pink, with the main anime girl with her cat ears holding a small brown kitten around her were other kittens, some pouncing, playing, lapping up milk, with more adorably-awful images. Most of the images were obscured by Edge’s crossed arms, but most of the sickly-sweet image could still be seen.

 “Alphys brought it for Undyne since all of Undyne’s things burned down. It looked like it’d fit you and pink goes _so_ well with your eyes, don’t you think?” Sans said with a smirk. Edge scowled down at him. “I particularly like the part on the robe where a small kitten is playing with a ball of yarn.”

 “Shut up Sans!” Edge snapped his cheekbones dusting a light pink. “This is the most ridiculous and hideous piece of fabric I’ve ever had the displeasure to look at.” Edge groaned.

 “Aw you gotta be _kitten_ me, it’s not that bad,” Sans said with a grin.

 “ARRRGH! ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!  You’re so childish and- and stupid! I’m leaving!” Edge growled out before storming off into Papyrus’s room slamming the door shut as Sans burst out laughing.

 Childish and stupid huh? Was that really the best Edge could come up with? He must have really embarrassed the skeleton. Grinning Sans began to go down the stairs. He ignored the massive damage to the staircase and walls as he made his way down the broken steps. Sans briefly entertained the thought that he should try and convince Edge to pay for all the damage. It was his fault after all. Somehow, he didn’t think Edge would be very cooperative. Sans tried not to frown at Frisk as Sans entered the living room.

 Sans really didn’t trust the kid. He had seen them go from peaceful to murderous within seconds. Kid changed moods faster than a bipolar rock monster.

 “O-oh Sans!” Alphys said and the nervous scientist rang her hands together. “There you are I wanted to ask-” Alphys was cut off as Papyrus burst into the room balancing three plates of spaghetti.

 “WORRY NOT FRIENDS, FOR I THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS HAVE GENIOUSLY CRAFTED A FEAST!” Papyrus yelled happily. “With a little help from Red,” Papyrus added. Judging by the fact that the spaghetti was not black and curled, Sans guessed more than a _little_ help from Red.

 Papyrus passed the plates out to Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk, beaming at their thanks. Undyne eyed it critically, before taking a spoonful.

 “Oh! Wow Paps this is really good!” Undyne said in disbelief.

 “Nyeh, heh, heh but of course it is!” Papyrus was practically vibrating with excitement. Sans grinned. His bro was so cool. Red shuffled through the doorway giving the couch with the three guest monsters a wide berth as he made his way over to Sans.

 “You seen Boss?” Red asked Sans quietly.

 “In the shower,” Sans said with a shrug. Red raised a single brow bone.

 “You’ve seen my bro in the shower?” Red clarified. Sans sputtered feeling his cheekbones heat with blue magic.

 “What- no! That’s not what I said-”

 “It’s exactly what you said.”

 “I saw him come out of the shower-” Sans hissed growing even more flustered. The room had grown silent and everyone was staring at him. Undyne open mouthed, Alphys blushing red, Frisk looking curious, and Papyrus with a small frown.

 “NOT LIKE THAT! What the hell is wrong with all of you! I saw him in the hallway, with a bathrobe on, oh my stars you freaking bunch of perverts!” Sans growled face burning blue. Red and Undyne’s raucous laughter made Sans bury his face in his hands.

 “Sure, midget, sure,” Red said with a shrug as he made his way up the mess that was the staircase.

 “AND I’M ONLY LIKE TWO INCHES SHORTER THAN YOU!” Sans yelled. Red flipped him off before disappearing up the stairs.

 “Brother, is everything alright?” Papyrus asked sounding uncertain.

 “Yeah, Paps, Red is just a jerk,” Sans grumbled. Frisk shifted slightly.

 “Sans. . . do you-” Frisk began, and Sans stared at them. Frisk fell silent as Sans narrowed his sockets at them.

 “Do I what?” Sans demanded.

Frisk shifted nervously. “Like Edge? Like, you know romantically?” Undyne grinned widely, Papyrus looked like he swallowed a lemon and Alphys seemed to sink into the couch covering her red face with her hands.

 “What!? NO. Of course not! Seriously kid not you too! Red is bad enough! No, I don’t like that murderous, annoying, psychopath!” Sans said hoping the blue tint to his cheekbones would be taken as anger.

 “Good,” Frisk said softly causing Sans to frown. “Because that’d be really bad for you. Edge is _not_ a good person.”

 Before Sans could question Frisk, because, he really should be questioning Frisk about the world Frisk, Edge, and Red came from as well as what Frisk knew about Edge and Red, Red was back down the stairs his smile taut and stretched.

 “Dr. Alphys,” Red said, and Red cringed slightly. Red said the name Alphys like it was a dirty word. The startled lizard monster gave Red a deer in the headlights kind of look.

 “U-uh!” Alphys sputtered looking terrified.

 “What do you know about healing and medicine?” Red demanded crossing his arms.

 “O-oh well, a little bit. I-I’m really not that kind of d-doctor but I-I know the basics and how to -to fight off infections, set bones, advanced first aid, but u-uh, no healing magic,” Alphys said softly. Undyne bristled next to Alphys shooting the doctor an annoyed look.

 “Alphys is the best! I mean, not as good as you, but, she knows what she’s doing! She’s patched me up loads of times!” Undyne said. Red frowned shifting slightly, sweat began beading on his skull.

 “. . .Fine.” Red gritting his sharp teeth. “I need - ugh. I need you to take a quick look at my bro,” Red sighed looking as if each word physically pained him.

 “O-oh! Okay! I-I’d be happy to!” Alphys said with a small smile and she quickly stood up. Red narrowed his sockets at her.

 “If you hurt him, I’m going to snap every one of your fingers and ribs off and make him a necklace.” Red said with a wide smile one socket going black. Alphys’s eyes widened and she took a hesitant step back into the couch.

 “Red!” Papyrus scolded.

 “Aw lighten up, I’m just _ribbing_ ya,” Red said with a wink at Alphys.

 “I’ll go with you Alph,” Sans said shooting Red an annoyed look. There was no need for Red to intimidate Alphys of all people. She already seemed like she was terrified of everyone and everything. Alphys gave Sans an appreciative look and the two followed Red to Papyrus’s room.

 Edge was seated on Papyrus’s desk chair in black leather pants and no shirt. He looked like he wanted to murder everyone in the room, and his claw like fingers seemed to be embedded into the bottom of the chair out of frustration? A hatred for chairs? Sans wasn’t sure.

  Sans immediately looked anywhere but at Edge’s ribcage. He really did not want to start blushing again. What was wrong with him? Sans didn’t like Edge, _he didn’t._  Edge was literally everything that Sans disliked. Cruel, merciless, dangerous, arrogant, and the list went on and on. _Sarcastic, strong, brave, handsome-_ Wait. **What!?**

 “H-hello I’m Doctor Alphys b-but you probably a- already knew that I - um. Can I - uh-” Alphys fumbled over her words falling into silence. Edge stared at her like a lion might its meal. Sans gave Edge a warning look that Edge promptly ignored.

 “Really? I had no idea who you were. It’s not like there’s not another fucking Dr. Alphys from my world,” Edge snapped sarcasm dripping from his voice. Alphys fidgeted slightly.

 “Edge. You want help or not?” Sans said.

 “I don’t need help-” Edge seethed leaning forward.

 “Boss has three broken ribs and a broken ulna. I can’t heal ‘em and I suck at wrapping up wounds and shit. He can’t bind his ribs with a broken arm.” Red spoke over his brother and Red barely dodged as Edge’s good arm swung at Red’s head.

 “You fucking traitor! I told you I don’t want her near me!” Edge growled. Red huffed as beads of red sweat formed on his skull again.

 “She’s not gonna try shit Boss!” Red argued. “You need help.”

 “I don’t fucking need _any_ help-”

 “I-I just want your wounds to heal pr-properly. I don’t know w-what the um, other me is l-like. B-but I’m n-not her. I mean, I a-am but, I’m not? I-I’m not going to hurt anyone,” Alphys said softly. Red and Edge both scowled at her but neither said a word.

 Alphys opened her phone and her dimensional box pulling out first aid equipment. “I-Is it alright if I approach?” Alphys asked softly. Red glared at her and Edge rolled his eyes before giving a curt nod.

 Sans tried to stop looking at Edge’s ribs, and actively tried not to look at Edge’s soul through said ribcage. He was just curious, that was all. Nothing more. There were no ‘romantic feelings’ like Frisk had put it, and he was not interested in any way shape or form.

 Edge growled like a cat as Alphys wrapped thick bandages around the skeleton’s rib cage and she gave him an apologetic look. Alphys worked quickly, and silently, which, with Edge was probably the best. Alphys hand froze as the bandages came to the bottom ribs, the ones with the even circular holes. Her brow furrowed but she said nothing, finishing up her work.

 “Okay, I need to set your arm,” Alphys warned. “This, uh, this will p-probably hurt.”

 “Just do it,” Edge said with a scowl. If Red found it amusing or ironic that Edge’s ulna was broken a mere few days after Edge had broken Red’s own ulna Red didn’t show it. Red looked away and closed his sockets as Alphys gingerly gripped the arm. With a _crack_ the arm was set, and Edge had hardly made a sound. There had been a sharp intake of breath, but that was it.  Alphys quickly wrapped the arm in a makeshift cast, better than what Sans and Edge had done for Red.

 Sans frowned. How did Red’s arm heal so incredibly fast anyway? The next morning it had been completely fine. Had Red healed himself?

 “T-there. You should take it easy until the b-bones heal naturally, or un-until you find a monster with healing magic,” Alphys said.

 “Thanks, Alphys,” Sans said knowing neither brother would give her thanks. Alphys smiled at Sans.

 “I-it’s no trouble really. You should h-have told me Undyne and E-Edge were hurt earlier at the lab,” Alphys said. Sans frowned.

 “At the lab?” Sans asked.

 “Yes, this morning? I c-could have come sooner.” Alphys said a small frown forming.

 “I wasn’t at the lab this morning,” Sans said. Alphys blinked in surprise.

 “Y-yes you were. You- you took me down to the-” Alphys paused and glanced at Red and Edge as if unsure she wanted to continue in front of them. She was silent for a moment before making her decision. “You took me down to the true lab and showed me a secret room you found,” Alphys said.

Sans felt his soul squeeze tightly in an unfamiliar feeling. “Alphys, I swear to you I haven’t left the house today. Well except to get alcohol,” Sans said as an afterthought.

 “What!?” Alphys demanded her eyes widening.

 “It couldn’t have been me, are you sure-” Sans was interrupted as the palm of Alphys hand struck his cheekbone. Sans stared at the lizard doctor in shock.

  _Why was everyone hitting him?_

 “Alphys!?” Sans demanded touching his cheekbone. It hadn’t hurt, not really, and Sans was more surprised than anything.  He couldn’t believe Alphys had just slapped him. It wasn’t like a slap could shave off any HP, but it was still very unlike Alphys. Sans had never seen her hit anyone or anything. She was always so timid and passive and gentle. Red looked confused and unsure and Edge looked as if Gyftmas had come early.

 “Hit him again.” Edge ordered with a smirk. Sans scowled at the tall skeleton who’s smirk deepened.

 “How dare you!” Alphys said her eyes burning with an anger Sans forgot the doctor was capable of. “You promised! You promised me! You promised _Papyrus!_ ” Alphys said tears forming in her eyes. Sans took a step back. What the hell was going on!?

 “What-” Sans started.

“You haven't had a drink in ten years! How could you just throw that away!?” Alphys demanded. Sans stared at her as the realization hit him. Alphys thought he had drank the alcohol he had purchased for Red this morning. As the realization came, anger quickly followed.

 “Asgore’s flowers Alphys! I _didn’t_ drink! You really think I would do that? I bought it for _Red_!” Sans all but growled gesturing at his double. Alphys’s yellow scales paled into a light pasty yellow and she glanced at Red.

 “You’re fucking girlfriend stole it from me too. Whole bottle of vodka. She owes me,” Red added. Alphys covered her mouth looking horrified as she looked back at Sans.

 “Sans, I’m s-so sorry!” Alphys said looking as if she could burst into tears at any moment. Edge frowned, probably realizing that Sans was not going to get slapped again. Sans scowled in his direction. Star damned sadist.

 “I didn’t - I should-  shouldn't have assumed, I’m a t-terrible friend!” Alphys said looking down.

 “Some things don’t change,” Red grumbled so low that Sans barely caught it. Sans sighed looking at the horrified lizard and the anger dissipated as quickly as it had come.

 “It’s fine Alph. You should know me better than that,” Sans said gently. Alphys nodded some looking at the floor. Sans’s soul twinged. It had been ten years since he had a drink. Sans thought all of that was in the past. He knew he had been an awful brother and friend while drinking, but, Sans felt like he deserved the benefit of a doubt after ten star damned years.

 “But um, I think we have more important things to worry about. I didn’t go to the lab, at all today. It couldn’t have been me,” Sans said changing the subject.

 “But I saw you Sans. I talked to you, it was you,” Alphys said with a frown not meeting his eyelights.

 “I saw Red,” Edge said suddenly.

 “Huh?” Red demanded.

 “When I had gone for a walk to cool down after assaulting Sans,” Edge said casually as if he were talking about cooking or the weather. Sans sighed at Edge. “I saw Red out in Snowdin, but, it wasn’t Red. He had spoken strangely, and his mannerisms were off, and he could use blue magic. Whoever it was looked just like Red though. He had disappeared and left this disgusting black dust substance in the snow right in front of the pile of monster dust Doggo found me at,” Edge explained. Red stared at his brother open mouthed and Sans felt his soul squeeze tightly again.

 “What the hell!? Why didn’t you say anything Boss!?” Red demanded.

“I thought I had been hallucinating.” Edge said with a scowl.

 “W-why would you be hallucinating?” Alphys asked. Edge gave her a withering look. “Because I was withdrawing from EXP,” Edge spat. Alphys seemed to shrink and took a small step backwards from Edge.

 “So. . . So, what? There’s a monster out there that’s what, shapeshifting?” Sans demanded.

 “T-that’s not possible,” Alphys said her brow furrowing. “Well okay, not _impossible_ but only very strong Boss monsters have the capability to shift and not full body shifts. They might be able to shift their facial features temporarily but nothing like this,” Alphys said. Sans’s mind immediately went to that dumb flower and how it had copied Papyrus’s face a few runs ago taunting Sans about Frisk killing his brother for a countless time.

 “I’ve seen that. But yeah, just the face not the entire body,” Sans confirmed.

 “The only way for a monster to completely take another’s form, and I don’t know why they would, is with -” Alphys paused and swallowed hard. “If they absorbed a human soul. Th-the determnation is enough to make someone's magic, matter and form change at will.”

 “Really? That’s useful information.” Edge said looking curious. Sans decided he immediately didn’t like this look on Edge.

 “You think someone stole one of the souls from Asgore?” Sans asked thoughtfully.

 “M-maybe? But I don’t know why they’d take R-red’s form or how they’d even _know_ about Red. Or why they’d take your form Sans. Or how they would know how to navigate the lab or how they knew there was a secret room in the lab.” The uneasy feeling in Sans’s soul tripled.

 There was no one who would know about a secret room. No one except. . .the previous scientist. Sans’s breath cut off and the tightness in his chest seemed to be trying to choke the life out of him.

  _No. it’s not possible. Calm down, calm down! It’s not possible, it’s not possible. He’s dead. He’s D E A D.  Right?_

 “Sans! Stop it!” Edge’s voice was harsh and loud and was like being doused with cold water. It distracted Sans from the soon to be full blown panic attack. Sans glanced at Edge to realize, Edge wasn’t yelling at Sans. Red must have come to the same, horrifying conclusion Sans had because the skeleton was gasping for breath like he had run a marathon. What was worse, both of Red’s eyelights were out and two of Red’s sharp claw like phalanges were clawing inside of Red’s left socket.

 “Stop it!” Edge said again squeezing his brother’s wrist pulling Red’s hand away from the now injured socket. Twin trails of marrow ran from the inside of the socket and Red snarled biting Edge’s outstretched arm hard.

 “You fucking asshole! _Sans!_ Stop it! Calm the fuck down! _”_ Edge growled. Alphys stood frozen, looking terrified as if she had no idea what to do. Sans felt the same way. He was the one _with_ the panic attacks, and he had no idea how his own brother got Sans out of them. He had never been on the other side like this.

 Edge wrestled Red with difficulty against himself, overpowering the smaller skeleton and restraining him from doing more damage to his socket. It was almost a backwards embrace, with Edge seated on the floor with Red’s back to Edge’s broken ribs. One of Edge’s hands restrained both of Red’s wrists and the others held Red tightly against Edge to prevent escape. This only seemed to make Red more agitated as his breath hitched, and he seemed to be hyperventilating.

 “Sans,” Edge’s voice was surprisingly soft. “You’re fine.” Edge’s thumb softly ran along one of Red’s bony hands, Edge’s grip still tight around the smaller skeleton’s wrists. “Your fine, I’m fine. We’re safe. Calm down.”

 Sans couldn’t help but stare. He had never seen Edge be any definition of the words affectionate or gentle with Red, but here they were. It was, well, nice to see. Sans had been afraid Edge cared very little for Red when they first met, what with Edge breaking Red’s arm and all.  Sans had been very surprised yesterday when Edge had grown defensive of Red with Frisk.

 Red slowly began to calm down, his rapid sharp gasps for air regulating and slowing down. Red stopped pulling away from his brother and seemed to sink into him.

 “See? You’re fine,” Edge said the softness still coloring his tone into something gentle. Something that almost sounded like Papyrus’s voice. Sans couldn’t help but smile some. Seeing Edge care about someone was kind of moving and it made Sans see Edge in a different light.

 “Boss?” Red groaned seeming to come out of it. Red looked utterly confused and stunned to find himself in his brother’s arms. Edge stared down at his brother silently for a moment before shoving Red hard off of himself.

 “Ah!” Red yelped hitting the floor. “What… what happened?” Red asked rubbing his injured socket and he hissed in pain. “Fuck, what happened to my star damned socket!?” Red demanded standing up.

 “You bit me!” Edge snapped, his tone harsh and cold once more and Edge’s fist slammed against his brother’s unsuspecting ribs causing Red to gasp and double over.

 “F-fuck!” Red wheezed. “I’m s-sorry Boss!”

 “You should be!” Edge growled. Sans stared in disbelief as Edge began yelling and berating Red, occasionally hitting the smaller skeleton. Sans couldn’t believe not one minute ago he had been impressed and thought Edge was affectionate or gentle.  Edge was _such_ a dick.

 “Leave him alone!” Sans snapped, and Edge’s sockets narrowed at Sans as if Sans was a bug in need of squishing. Red shot Sans a nervous look and began wringing his hands.

 “Excuse me?” Edge demanded with a growl. Alphys, who Sans had frankly forgotten was in the room shifted nervously.

 “Seriously Edgelord could you stop being a prick for five minutes?” Sans demanded. Before Edge could answer the door was pulled open and Papyrus stood there with a frown holding the violence jar.

 “I am hearing a lot of raised voices and strange noises! My violence jar senses are tingling!” Papyrus said firmly. Sans snorted and Edge facepalmed with a deep, angry sigh.

 “Ugh.” Edge stepped away from Red who looked visibly relieved and dropped five coins into the jar with a scowl. Papyrus clicked in disapproval.

 “Is everything alright in here?” Papyrus asked frowning at the twin lines of marrow running from Red’s socket.

 “Well, actually, no. We got a problem bro. Better pull Undyne and the human into this too, they might know something,” Sans said his soul tightening going back to the mysterious shape shifter.

 ***

Papyrus

 Papyrus frowned as Sans finished telling he, Undyne, and Frisk about a mysterious monster who had apparently taken Sans’s form and shown Dr. Alphys a secret room in a secret lab this morning. It unnerved Papyrus that a monster out there had the ability to not only take his brother’s form, but Red’s too. Perhaps all their forms?

 “But who would know about the secret lab, or the secret room?” Undyne demanded. Sans shifted looking nervous and Red’s claw like finger was prodding his sore looking eye socket before Edge promptly smacked Red upside the head.

 “Ah fuck- I wasn’t-”

 “Leave it alone!” Edge snapped.

 “I can only think of one monster,” Sans sighed looking upset. “The previous scientist,” Sans said his voice wavered slightly and Red flinched. Papyrus bristled. It must be the doctor. The one that had hurt Sans. The one that had hurt Sans and Red. The one Papyrus and Edge could not remember.

 "Beware the man who speaks in hands," Frisk mumbled softly and stared at Sans intensely. Sans frowned and looked away from Frisk.

 “It's impossible, because the former scientist is dead,” Sans added.

 “I can’t even remember the previous royal scientist,” Alphys said with a frown. “I try b-but, nothing comes to mind. I did find their notes though,” Alphys said.

“Are you sure they died? Maybe they’re in hiding or something?” Undyne said.

 “He’s dead.” Sans said his breathing quickening. Papyrus shifted nervously. Every time this doctor was mentioned it severely upset Sans and Red. He did not want either of them to suffer another panic attack.

 “But how do you know he’s dead? If someone's taking the form of other monsters and sneaking into places no one but you and Alphys know about, except for the dead guy, then the answer is probably the dead guy isn’t dust,” Undyne said crossing her arms.

 “I know he’s dust,” Sans said sounding frustrated. “But I can’t come up with a logical explanation for a shape shifting monster knowing about the true lab or a secret room,” Sans sighed.

“How do you know he’s dead, especially if no one can remember them?” Undyne asked.

 “Because I remember him,” Sans groaned.

 “Did you see him die?” Undyne asked skeptically. Sans stared at her.

 “Yes.” Sans said shortly. Undyne looked surprised. “I know he’s dead Undyne, because I killed him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) 
> 
> God, [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8&list=RDPFA64Eq2Fqs&index=7), you murderer. What else have you been hiding from your poor bro!
> 
> Guys! Guys! I think this is the first chapter I've had all four perspectives! 
> 
> Also dat plot!
> 
> Guys, I have a HUGE issue. There's two ways I can go with the story right now, one furthers the plot the other furthers the kedgeup. Both will come, but each one makes the other one come to a screeching halt for a few chapters. What would you rather first because I'm seriously torn.
> 
> A.Developing Kedgeup, learning about Edge's past and Red's magic block. Feels.
> 
> B. Plot! Our "heroes" venture into the labs, Papyrus, Edge, and Undyne learn things about their past, and shit goes down. Ka-BOOM. 
> 
> So Next chapter is either; A. Edge see's Sans in a new light, Red and Sans meet a girl at a bar, and Edge loses his shit. Followed by Kedgeup and me bathing in tears. (possibly not in that order)
> 
> OR 
> 
> B
> 
> Edge see's Sans in a new light ;) (Edge can respect murder yo),  
> our 'heroes' venture into the lab, and Papyrus, Edge, and Undyne learn some things about their past. 
> 
> AKA the boring chapter before shit goes down. >:D


	16. Shadows gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Sans avoids answering like a champ and we take a trip to the labs. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years to all those that follow the Gregorian Calendar! There probably won't be a chapter until NEXT year, so yeah in like 5-7 days! 
> 
> I personally can't wait for 2018, because this year was absolute trash! The only good thing being Undertale and all the fanfiction I have written and read!
> 
> So! Plot won the vote with 8 vs 3 so it's PLOT time! *blows party favor* But don't worry there will still be some slight Kedgeup. If you squint!

***

Papyrus

 The room was completely silent, and Papyrus felt like he couldn’t breathe. That was impossible. Sans would never do that! Sans would never hurt _anyone._ Sans could _never_ kill anyone. Edge was staring at Sans with his sockets narrowed, crossing his arms across his chest. Red had become very interested in his own shoes, Alphys was staring at Sans with her eyes impossibly wide, and Undyne was frowning. Sans dug his hands in his pockets shifting slightly. The silence was broken abruptly as Undyne burst into laughter.

 “Oh my stars, that’s rich _._ No offense Sans, but, I’ve seen your attacks. They’re as lazy as you are. They’re slow, weak, little bone attacks. Besides you didn’t have any LOVE last time I checked,” Undyne said with a wide grin. Sans grimaced slightly.

 Papyrus glanced at Sans feeling a weight lifting. That was right! His brother had no LOVE. If Sans had killed someone he would certainly have gained some. Maybe the doctor had inadvertently died, and Sans simply blamed himself?

 “You don’t have to believe me,” Sans sighed. “But it can’t be the previous scientist, that’s impossible.”

 “Right,” Frisk said softly with a frown. “Impossible. Like versions of you and your brother appearing from another world? Or impossible like a child from another world falling from the surface world and resetting the timeline over and over?”

 Sans cringed looking deeply upset. Red began to wring his hands together looking nervous.

 “I- wait,” Sans said, and an absolutely panicked look appeared on his face before he turned on Red. “You killed your version of _him_ right!? Tell me you killed yours!”

 “Of course I fuckin’ did!” Red growled out looking insulted. “If there’s a version of _him_ skulking around it’s yours! You’re the one that fucked up!”

 Sans scowled. “I didn’t fuck up!”

 “Language!” Papyrus scolded. Sans sighed at Papyrus. Honestly, Red and Edge were a bad influence on Sans when it came to his language.

 “Sorry bro,” Sans sighed crossing his arms glaring at the floor.

 “Look. We have no other suspects. This guy sounds bad, so, why don’t you tell us what happened when he died Sans? Maybe there’s something you’re missing?” Undyne said looking thoughtful. Sans bristled and looked at the floor.

 Papyrus stepped forward and gently placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I know it’s a very uncomfortable topic, and you. . . you don’t have to share anything you’re not ready to share. You don’t have to go into detail,” Papyrus said gently. Sans sighed and gently squeezed Papyrus’s hand that was resting on his shoulder.

 “Ok.” Sans said softly. “Ok. Well. The previous scientist, we can call him Dr. G, was not a good person. He did experiments and tested dangerous theories on living monsters, usually monster children. Papyrus and I basically grew up there until we came to Snowdin. There were other children, but they've all forgotten. Everyone’s forgotten, except me. Anyway, one day he was showing me his creation the CORE. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. I shoved him off the bridge and into the energy fields below. So yeah, Undyne, I’m pretty sure a monster can’t come back from that. The core reaches temperatures above 2000 degrees Fahrenheit.” Sans didn’t meet anyone’s eyes and stared at the floor.

 Papyrus swallowed hard. His brother had really killed someone. And he admitted it so casually. _You don’t know the whole story_ , Papyrus scolded himself. _Clearly Dr. G was a very bad monster and had hurt a lot of people, especially Sans. Sans was a child._ Papyrus had to be supportive of Sans right now, no matter how much he disapproved of Sans’s actions.

 Undyne looked completely floor ed and Alphys was covering her face with her palm sitting on the couch.

 “So, your telling me some scientist that none of us can remember did a bunch of horrible experiments on kids, including you and Papyrus?” Undyne demanded. Sans nodded. Papyrus frowned. He wished he could remember _something_ but his memories were very fuzzy before the age of eight and only consisted of Sans.“And then you pushed him into the CORE? But you have no LOVE and for some reason after that everyone forgot about him?” Undyne demanded.

 Sans looked away and Papyrus gave Sans’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Undyne turned on Alphys.

 “Does any of this sound believable!? Asgore would never condone monster test subjects, right?” Undyne demanded. Alphys peeked at Undyne over her hand.

 “I-I... The previous scientist- M-most of his notes are m-missing. I only have a few and most of them are in this strange, unreadable language, b-but the few notes I can read mention determination and test subjects P-7, S-4, U-6, B-4, F-4, and A-6,” Alphys whispered softly. Sans flinched, Edge clenched his fists, and a broken laugh tumbled out of Red. Papyrus glanced over at Red with worry.

 The shorter more unstable version of Papyrus’s brother looked anything but cheerful, happy or amused, despite that, a few more disturbing chuckles escaped him before Edge dug his claw like phalanges into Red’s arm, causing him to hiss in pain and stop.

 Undyne frowned crossing her arms. “Alright. That’s really fucked up,” Undyne sighed.

 “Language!” Papyrus scolded. Undyne rolled her eye before she began pacing slightly. Her gait was awkward and slow. Papyrus had forgotten she was still injured from fighting Edge. Undyne had a gift at making it look like she was invincible and okay, even when she wasn’t.

 “Alphys, is it possible for a monster to survive a fall into the CORE?” Undyne asked.

“I- I don't think so. Like Sans said the temperature is hot enough to kill any m-monster and the CORE is full of volatile energies and magic.” Alphys said softly.

 “But if this Dr. G. died, Sans would have LOVE, right? At least a 2?” Undyne said crossing her arms. Sans shifted slightly.

 “I think Sans can change his stats,” Frisk said looking bored. Sans stared at Frisk with a grimace. Papyrus didn't know Sans could do that!

 “What!?” Undyne demanded.

 “No one can do that,” Sans said with a shrug. “Human just don’t believe I’m the easiest monster to beat, heh,” Sans said with a shrug.

 “I suppose it’s possible a monster mi-might survive i-if. . .” Alphys fell silent.

 “If what?” Red demanded with a growl. Sweat began beading on both Red and Sans’s heads.

 “Monsters are made of magic, right?” Alphys said pulling out paper and a pencil from her phone inventory and she began scribbling furiously. Papyrus glanced over, seeing that it looked like equations.

 “Obviously monsters are made from magic,” Edge scoffed.

 “The core is made out of energy and magic. A lot of it.  When a monster dies, their soul shatters, all the magic has faded away and the physical remaining matter turns to dust. But what if a HoPeless Boss Monster soul that hasn’t shattered yet is surrounded by volatile energy, more importantly volatile magic? I have no idea what effect that could have on a shattering soul, if any effect at all. I suppose there’s a very small chance of survivability? It’s completely hypothetical with no evidence,” Alphys added. Sans shuddered, and Papyrus hugged him against him. Red literally growled at Alphys causing the scientist to flinch.

 “It- it might explain why no one remembers the scientist. The Magic and energy in the CORE are at unmeasurable levels. It would have unknown effects on someone who fell in. It theoretically could wipe someone’s memory from existence? Though that doesn’t explain why Sans and Red remember,” Alphys said scribbling a few more notes on her piece of paper.

 “It sounds possible to me.” Frisk said softly. Alphys gave Frisk a small smile.

 “It does explain how he could shape shift. If his magic was affected by the CORE, in theory the physical matter that is formed by his magic may have become ‘unstuck’ or ‘moldable’. Like when determin- never mind. I-it’s just a theory but-”

 “There’s no way this is him! It’s impossible.  It can’t be!” Sans said his voice dropping an octave his eyelights stuttering in panic.

 “Sans! Hey, it’s okay brother,” Papyrus said softly still hugging his brother tightly against himself. “Look if it is this Dr. G. We will stop him. We are adults now! Besides we have Undyne, the human, Edge, and Red! They can fight, yes? This monster will be no match for us!” Papyrus said. Sans let out a slow breath not looking convinced in the slightest.

 “What in the underground makes you think I would help you?” Edge demanded. Papyrus sighed in disappointment at his alter.

 “Because this guy is messing with you too. Didn’t Sans say he took the form of your brother? You really want to just let someone get away with tricking you?” Undyne scoffed. Edge scowled his sockets narrowing. Papyrus turned and smiled. Undyne was really good at goading Edge into being decent.

 “If he tries anything like that again he will regret it. Otherwise I could give a fuck about your problems.” Edge huffed. Papyrus gave Edge a disapproving frown.

 “I think I’ve seen him,” Frisk said softly. Sans stared at Frisk as if Frisk had just admitted they were a monster in disguise all along. “Does the doctor have two scars? One beneath his left socket going to the corner of his mouth? The other above his right socket up to the top of his skull?” Frisk asked. Sans went rigid in Papyrus’s arms and his breath quickened.

 “Sans?” Papyrus said with worry.

 “I’m fine!” Sans growled out startling Papyrus. His voice was gruff and had an edge to it Papyrus had never heard before. It was still lighter than Red’s gravelly tone, but not by much.

 “Yeah. That’s him,” Red said quietly. Papyrus glanced at Red than Sans with worry. Neither of them looked like they were doing too well.

 “. . .what did this guy do to you? I’ve never seen you this upset before Sans.” Undyne said looking disturbed.

“I told you. Experiments.” Sans practically hissed. Undyne bit her lip looking taken aback.

 “I can’t fucking believe you couldn’t even kill yours properly!” Red yelled and his bones made a cracking sound as he clenched his fists. Sans stared at Red with pure rage. Papyrus had never seen a look like that on his brother’s face before.

 “I pushed him into the star damned CORE. He should be dead!” Sans growled and his eyelights went out as he stared at Red. “Hey Buddy. If _mine’s_ alive, that means _yours_ is probably alive too.”

Red’s eyelights shrunk to tiny pin pricks and he snarled. “No, mine is dead. Because when I fucking kill someone I make sure they’re star damned _dead_.”

 Sans bristled, and Papyrus felt his brother's magic stirring. “Really? Because as far as I can tell Edge doesn’t remember shit about the labs. So, if that’s caused by the doctor falling into the fucking CORE then yours is alive too. Hey, maybe they’re working together, how would mine know what the fuck you look like to take your form?” Sans said with venom, his eyelights reappearing.

 “Sans! Language!” Papyrus scolded. Red seemed frozen, his ivory bones looking if possible paler. Red looked completely horrified and he was trembling. Sans’s furious expression immediately broke into something of regret.

 “I-... look I don’t know your world. It seems very different, uh, I’m sure he’s dead,” Sans said looking away.

 Red sighed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. “Liar,” Red said with no real heat. Sans grimaced and stepped away from Papyrus’s embrace digging through his own pockets. “So, we have a ‘suspect’ on our annoying shape shifter. Any plans?” Red asked after an awkward moment of silence.

 “We find him and kill him.” Sans said. Papyrus blinked in shock at his brother. Everyone looked surprised, except for Frisk and Edge. Frisk looked wary and Edge looked impressed.

 “Sans! That’s terrible, no! I believe even the worst person can change! It’s been years. Maybe Dr. G has changed. He deserves the benefit of the doubt and violence never solves anything,” Papyrus said firmly. Sans gave the ground a wounded look.

 “Bro. You don’t understand-”

 “Creampuff. This is a _really_ bad person. If he had changed, he wouldn’t be messing with the lab looking like your bro, or messing with my bro looking like me. Sans is right there might even be two of them, my world’s and yours. I know you don’t want anyone to get hurt, but sometimes, to keep the people you care about alive, you have to kill for them.” Red said gently.

 Papyrus frowned. There was always another way. _Always._ Papyrus refused to believe that. Papyrus knew Red’s world was violent, but that was all they knew. They didn’t know there were other ways.

 “How do we find him?” Undyne asked.

 “W-we co-could look in the true labs. The room he had me open.” Alphys suggested softly.

 ***

EDGE

 “I don’t like this,” Frisk whined. Frisk tugged at the chain leash Edge had fastened around the small human’s waist. Edge rolled his eyes giving the chain a sharp tug causing the child to stumble and almost fall face first on the narrow bridge they were crossing. They were heading to the labs, despite Undyne’s slow hobble and Edge’s wounds. They were making good time, but Edge would prefer if they go faster. Particularly the human with their tiny stupid legs.

 “Well we can't trust you by yourself,” Sans said nonchalantly. If Edge didn’t know better he’d think Sans was enjoying the human’s predicament. Then again maybe Sans was. Sans had said the human had reset in this world many times and done “similar” things to what the human had done in Edge’s world. Edge gave another sharp tug.

 “Ah!” The human gasped nearly falling again.

 “Edge, stop messing with the human,” Undyne sighed. Undyne fanned herself furiously with her webbed hand. They were almost at the lab, crossing the bridge over a pool of lava right before the watercooler.  

 “Bite me,” Edge said glancing at Undyne before he looked shoved Frisk hard off the edge of the bridge. Frisk screamed as they fell before the chain clanked and Frisk hovered above the lava far below.

 “Hm.” Edge said staring down at the human. “Whoops.” Edge said letting some of the chain go and Frisk screamed as they fell another foot. “That was close,” Edge said with a smirk.

 “Edge! This is highly inappropriate!” Papyrus scolded.

 “What? This?” Edge said letting the chain drop another inch. Frisk screamed again, and Sans covered his mouth but could not stop the peals of laughter that escaped.

 “SANS!” Papyrus screamed his eyelights practically bulging. “THIS IS NOT FUNNY!”

 Sans gasped for air.  “Sorry bro, but that’s hilarious!” Sans said pointing at the dangling Frisk.

 Edge smirked.

 “Brother! Laughter will only encourage Edge’s awful behavior!” Papyrus scolded as more chuckles escaped Sans.

 “Hey Kid. How’s it _hanging_?” Red said with a smirk.

 “Red! No!” Papyrus gasped looking utterly betrayed. Sans howled with laughter. “Sans stop laughing!”

 “When’s the last time you SAVED kid?” Red asked with a grin.

 “Just a few minutes ago why?” Frisk blinked up at them. Red and Edge looked at each other and both grinned before Edge let the chain go and watched Frisk plunge into the lava below.

 ***

“You’re a dick.” Frisk grumbled under their breath as they passed through the end of Waterfall.  Papyrus gasped loudly.

 “LANGUAGE, HUMAN FRISK!” Papyrus scolded. Edge raised an eyebrow at the small child and pulled the leash hard. Frisk scowled up at Edge and they stuck their tongue out at the tall captain pulling their bottom eyelid down slightly.  Edge wasn’t sure where the sudden attitude came from or why both Sans and Red had begun laughing their asses off even before the child’s antics as they left the caverns. Edge wasn’t sure what was so funny and felt like he was missing something.

 As they crossed the bridge over the lava towards the labs and the watercooler Frisk pulled on their chains.

 “I don’t like this,” Frisk whined.  Edge smirked before giving a sharp tug causing the child to stumble and almost fall face first on the narrow bridge they were crossing.

 “Edge, stop messing with the human,” Undyne sighed. Undyne fanned herself furiously with her webbed hand.

 “Bite me,” Edge said glancing at Undyne before he looked shoved Frisk hard off the edge of the bridge. Frisk screamed as they fell before the chain clanked sharply and Frisk hovered above the lava far below.

“HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU TWO GOING TO LET HIM DO THIS!?” Frisk screamed wiggling like a fish at the end of a fishing pole before staring up furiously not at Edge but at Sans and Red who were both peering over the edge of the bridge.

 Edge frowned. Had he done this before? He glanced at Red and Sans who both had shit eating grins.

 “When it’s not funny anymore,” Red said with a shrug.

 “It’s always funny,” Sans added. The two burst into laughter.

 “Edge that is highly inappropriate! Pull human Frisk up this instant!” Papyrus scolded. “Sans, and Red, I’m not sure what is going on but none of this is funny!”

 “Bro, it’s hilarious,” Sans wheezed laughing.

 “What’s highly inappropriate? This?” Edge said with a smirk letting some of the chain go and the human screamed as they descended another foot.

 “YES. that. Stop!” Papyrus crossed his arms.  Edge chuckled softly.

 “Hey kid. What are you hanging around for?” Red said with a grin and Sans snorted. Frisk all but whined.

 “Better pull the human up Edgelord. You’ve dropped them into the lava like six times now,” Sans said with a sigh. Edge raised an eyebrow at Sans.

 “You let me drop the human into lava six times?” Edge demanded. Sans glanced away looking nervous.

 “Well. It was hilarious,” Sans said with a shrug. Edge grinned. Well this was a side of Sans he had never seen. Sans was just full of surprises. Edge was still impressed Sans had tried to kill the scientist, never mind this.

 “SANS! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” Papyrus demanded looking like Sans had kicked a puppy. “Pranks like that are too extreme!” Papyrus said sternly.

 “Aw come on bro, it's not like I did it. Edge is his own monster. I just, you know, didn’t argue,” Sans said with a wink. Papyrus huffed angrily. Edge snorted before pulling the human up, dropping them on the bridge none too gently.

 “Jerk.” Frisk muttered. Edge ignored Frisk pulling them roughly as they continued their walk to the lab. Edge decided, that he rather liked Sans’s laugh. Edge glanced at Sans whose cheekbones were still blue from laughing so hard and he and Red exchanged stupid annoying puns.

 The group fell into silence as they entered the labs. Alphys glanced at them all nervously wringing her hands.

 “I uh. . . Okay. Um. I’ll show you the room that the not Sans opened but uh, there are um-” Alphys fell into silence staring at the floor. She looked ashamed. She looked guilty.

 “There’s some...creatures in the labs. They aren't’ dangerous!” Alphys said quickly giving Edge and Red a look. “Please don’t hurt them. They just- they're a little weird is all,” Alphys sighed. “I call them amalgamates they…” Alphys began and fell silent.

 “Holy shit. I didn’t expect this candy world version of you to inject fallen monsters with determination,” Red scoffed sounding disgusted. Alphys flinched as if struck. Undyne frowned, Papyrus looked confused, and Frisk sighed. Edge noted that Sans looked away.

 “I-I-” Alphys said her voice raising an octave.

 “Dr. Alphys was just doing her job,” Sans said shortly. “That particular experiment was a failure and had unexpected, tragic, consequences,” Sans said in her defense, though the tone in his voice suggested his displeasure at the whole string of events. Alphys gave Sans an appreciative look.

 How Sans could defend someone who experimented on monsters just like the Doctor who gave Sans panic attacks was beyond Edge. Doctor Alphys in his world was infamous for her horrible experiments, but, maybe this one was a little better? Injecting fallen monsters with shit was a bit better than conscious monsters strapped down against their will, right? Either way Edge didn’t care, it didn’t really affect him.

 “If one comes near me I’m killing it. Let’s go,” Edge said. Alphys made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper and she lead them to an elevator. The group squeezed in except Sans and Red.

 “Brother? Aren’t you coming?” Papyrus asked. Sans swallowed hard.

“I... yeah,” Sans sighed.

 “You guys have fun. I’m going to stay up here and eat Alphys’s ramen,” Red said with a wink. Edge growled and grabbed Red by his collar pulling him into the elevator just before the doors shut.

 “Boss! No!” Red growled. Edge rolled his eyelights.

 “Stop being weak!” Edge snapped before smacking his brother upside the head sharply. Red fell silent one eyelight fading, the other misting red. He was pissed. Good. A pissed off Red was far more useful than a scared Red.

 When the doors opened to the true lab, an uneasy feeling immediately passed over Edge. The halls before him were clean, sterile, and reminded him of . . .he wasn’t sure. Something he couldn’t quite remember.

  _Please don’t make me hurt him. I can’t. I **c a n t.**_

 “I don’t like this place,” Papyrus said stiffly. Sans shivered slightly.

 “Yeah. Me neither bro,” Sans said. Red was completely silent and rigid and stuck next to Edge like glue as Alphys began leading them down a long hall. Undyne came to a complete stop in front of one of the many doors along the hall. She had a deep frown and was staring at the door warily. Above the door, were two words that made Edge’s soul freeze. **EXPERIMENTATION AREA.**

 “Undyne?” Alphys asked curiously. Undyne ignored her and reached towards the door before Sans gripped her wrist.

 “Don’t,” Sans said softly.

 “I... know this place,” Undyne said with a frown. Red shifted nervously next to Edge and Edge crossed his arms. Papyrus frowned with worry.

 “Y-you do?” Alphys asked with a blink. “I’ve never been able to open this door. The pad is a magic signature scan. No matter what I do I can’t get that door open,” Alphys explained. Undyne pulled her hand out of Sans’s grip before tugging on the door. Nothing happened. Undyne smacked the magic scanner.  It buzzed to life before a green beam of light lazily blipped across Undyne.

  ** _NEGATIVE_**

 Appeared across the scanner and the door remained closed.

 “I need to get in there!” Undyne said angrily. “I don’t- know why but it’s important. It feels important. I know this place somehow!” Undyne growled and she punched the door harshly.

 “I-I I’m sorry Undyne. I have no idea how to get through there,” Alphys said nervously wringing her hands.

 “Nothing good is down there,” Sans said seriously.

 “What’s down there?” Undyne demanded.

 “Cells Undyne, Stars. Cells where the doctor kept his test subjects. Me, Papyrus, an unfortunate group of others,” Sans’s voice cracked. “Experiments, machines, and medical equipment. Nothing of value, I promise.”

 Undyne swallowed hard. “Why do I know this place Sans?” Undyne asked her one eye staring at Sans intensely. Sans was completely silent as he stared back at Undyne his sockets wide.

 “I. . .” Sans started. Edge could already hear the lies Sans was going to say. The same lies Sans had been telling his Papyrus. The same lies Red gave to Edge. Undyne deserved the truth. If Sans wouldn’t tell her, Edge would.

 “I think you know why Undyne,” Sans sighed looking away. Edge raised a brow bone in surprise. Undyne clenched her fists.

"No, I don’t know!” Undyne growled. “I don’t- I don’t _remember._ So, tell me what I don’t remember Sans.” Undyne said her voice wavering.

 “Don’t make me do that ‘Dyne, please.  Besides I think you’ve already figured it out,” Sans said softly glancing back to her. Undyne’s face twisted from sadness to rage and she snarled punching the door over and over and over again with an animalistic scream.

 “Stars dammit!” Undyne roared.

 “Undyne,” Alphys said softly taking Undyne’s hands gently.  The fish monster’s knuckles were bloody, and she was panting heavily. “I don’t know what the previous scientist did. I don’t know what he did to Sans or Papyrus or-. . . or maybe you? But we can find out together. . . a-and if he’s still alive, you’ll bring him to justice,” Alphys said softly. Undyne closed her good eye taking in a deep breath before staring at Alphys intensely.

 “Damn right I will,” Undyne growled. Papyrus for once, didn’t scold his friend on her language. Papyrus looked highly uncomfortable and bothered, his eyelights shifting around the dark hallway.

 “Come on, the room is this way,” Alphys said gently. They walked in silence down the hallway. Alphys next to Undyne hovering with worry, Sans with Papyrus, Red still uncomfortably close to Edge, and Frisk on the leash. Alphys stopped in front of a monitor which displayed some notes. She typed into a keyboard the word ‘Serif’. The wall slid revealing a secret door.

 The group made their way inside and Edge took in the room with great attention to detail. There was a white board with some massive kind of equation, a hole in the floor with some spare wiring sticking out, there were folders and notes strewn all over the place, and what looked like blueprints in the corner. There was a closet with the door ajar. Edge looked inside and frowned at the rusted chains inside.

 “Well this is fucking creepy as hell,” Red said next to Edge, red beads of sweat forming on Red’s skull.

 “Th-this is the room the Sans imposter had me open with the password he gave me,” Alphys wrung her hands nervously. Undyne, still looking upset began going through the notes on the table.

 “You alright Edgelord? You look spooked,” Sans voice said behind Edge. Edge scowled and crossed his arms.

 “I’m not ‘spooked’ I’m surveying the area in case of an ambush,” Edge scoffed.  Sans grinned.

 “An ambush of what?” Sans asked innocently.

 “Attackers,” Edge scoffed. “Those amalgamate things or the doctor,” Edge said crossing his arms.

 “Uh huh,” Sans said lazily eying Papyrus who was reading through files with Undyne. Edge glanced around to see that Alphys was fidgeting in the corner of the room, and Red was staring at the whiteboard with the equation.

 “You impressed me,” Edge said after a moment looking down at Sans. Sans looked surprised.

 “Huh?” Sans said.

 “That you defended yourself and your bother by pushing the doctor into the CORE. I didn’t think you were capable of possessing any worthy qualities,” Edge said. Sans scowled looking offended.

 “Geeze Edge, _thanks_. You really know how to compliment someone,” Sans said sarcastically. Edge smirked.

 “You’re welcome. You should be honored, it’s not every day I offer the incompetent praise,” Edge said. Sans scowled and stepped towards Edge.

 “You know what Edgelord-”

 “This equation,” Red said interrupting Sans. “Is this for dimensional travel?”

 “What?” Sans said, and he turned sharply and walked over to the whiteboard with Red.

 “Yeah, I think so,” Sans said after a moment of looking at it.

 “That there,” Red said pointing to a spot on the equation. “Is the machine.” Edge watched curiously as Sans read over the equation.

 “I think your right, Red.” Sans said.

 “This could get me home? “Edge demanded looking at the nonsensical numbers and squiggles on the whiteboard.

 “Yeah, I think so Boss,” Red said softly. “But we have to fix the machine,” Red added.

 “We can’t fix it. It’s all melted and I don’t have all the schematics.” Sans reminded Red.

 “Could you rebuild this machine you're talking about with these?” Alphys asked holding up some blueprints. Red and Sans immediately began looking the blueprints over. It looked like some complex drawings of a strange, capsule shaped machine.

 “Holy shit, this could work,” Red said looking over the blueprints. “Right? This is the entire thing, I think?”

 “Yeah this could definitely work,” Sans said looking the strange designs over. It was all gibberish to Edge but if it would help him return to his world the sooner the better. Right? So why didn’t Edge feel happy about this?

 “Good. you two can start rebuilding this machine and get me the fuck home,” Edge said firmly.

 “I can’t read any of this shit!” Undyne roared throwing a file across the room causing Alphys to squeak and Papyrus to jump.

 “Me either,” Papyrus admitted. “It’s in some really strange language,” Papyrus said with a frown.

 “It’s in Wing-Dings,” Sans said. “I can speak it, but I can’t read it,” Sans admitted.

 “This is a dead end then! All these notes are unreadable!” Undyne growled with frustration.

 “Not a complete dead end, there’s been a new lead on how to get Red and Edge home,” Papyrus said, and he fell silent from the withering look Undyne gave him. “But, yes, without the ability to read these we have learned nothing about the previous royal scientist. Sans, maybe. . . you could elaborate some? So Undyne and I could learn a little more? Maybe it will help us find him?” Papyrus said. Sans put one of the blue prints down and glanced at Papyrus.

 “Anything I tell you won’t help us. All it’s going to do is bring up a lot of pain for everyone,” Sans said with a frown.

 “But don’t Undyne and I deserve to know about our pasts?” Papyrus prodded. Sans sighed looking down.

 “Yeah, of course bro. But- Look, it’s not gonna help find the bastard or figure out what he’s up to so if you want me to talk I'll talk but it ain't pretty.”

 “I can read Wing-Dings,” Red sighed and he frowned as the lights flickered. “What the fuck is this bullshit?” Red demanded, and the lights went out. The room was pitch black long enough for Alphys to squeak in surprise and Edge blinked as the lights flickered back on.

 “I-it’s nothing sometimes the wiring down here is kind of funky,” Alphys said quickly.  

 “Right,” Red said with a frown.

 “Wing-dings is incredibly easy to read,” Red’s voice rang out from behind Edge. Which was impossible. Because Red was right in front of him. Red was right in front of him looking completely taken aback. Edge turned sharply to see, well, it looked like his brother, except, his grin was far, far too wide. It was disturbing. The monster’s fingertips were on the light switch.

 "How is it you are all so _stupid_?”

 And the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember friends, YOU ASKED FOR [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IJMEd8mAIo)!!!!
> 
> Next chapter [Goopster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1jG99z7lVY) gets exactly what he wants. ;) and Red is kind of a dick but we love him anyway.  
> \------------  
> For those of you who are curious, Sans is S-4, Papyrus is P-7, and Undyne is U-6. F-4 is a character in the game as well as A-6 technically. 
> 
> The prequel It's gonna come up *any* day now. It's probably going to be called "Becoming Boss" unless I somehow get creative.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting <3


	17. Entry number 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster gets exactly what he wants.
> 
> AKA
> 
> the one where someone breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS I didn’t plan for this chapter to be ch 17 BUT IT’S SO FITTING!!!!! IT'S GOOPSTER TIME!
> 
> Warnings: Major depiction of child abuse? Maybe? Probably?

_Dark Darker Yet Darker_

_The Darkness Keeps Growing_

_The Shadows Cutting Deeper_

_Photon Readings Negative_

_This Next Experiment_

_Seems_

_Very_

_Very_

_Interesting_

 ...

 **W** h _at D_ o Y ** _ou T_** wo Think?

 

*~*~

***

Sans

 For one terrifying moment, Sans couldn’t move. Seeing two Red’s had been jarring, and the meaning _behind_ there being two Reds, well, was that one of them had to be the doctor. Seeing that in action had been a little too horrifying for Sans to grasp, even though they had already discussed that the culprit was likely the ‘deceased’ scientist and he should have expected it.

 When the lights went out it snapped Sans out of his shocked terror and into action. He didn’t have time to be afraid. He couldn’t afford to have another panic attack. He felt his right eyelight go out and his left glow yellow to blue and he summoned three blasters.

 He aimed them high, and blasted three beams of energy, that lit up the room. He couldn’t keep the stream of energy up forever, but all he needed was Edge and Undyne to act. Surely one of them could if not take the scientist down, capture him?

 “Where the fuck did he go!?” Red demanded looking around wildly. Sans scanned the small group. Papyrus was now next to him looking nervous, Red was still holding the schematics, Undyne and Alphys were at the table, Alphys looking terrified, Undyne with a blue spear out and Edge was. . . gone? So was Frisk. Granted Edge had had Frisk on a leash like some kind of animal, so he could have taken the kid with him?

 There was no sign of Gaster or a Red double. Undyne roared and jumped over the table, flipped the light switch back on and took off down the hall.

 Gaster had ran. Sans realized letting his blasters magic fade. Gaster had flipped the lights and ran. Edge must have followed. _But why did Gaster run!?_

 “Where’s Boss!?” Red demanded eyelights shrinking.

 “I-I think he went after that monster,” Alphys said nervously.

 “Fuck!” Red growled throwing the schematics down and he teleported with a _crack_.

“We had better follow them,” Papyrus said. Sans frowned and nodded. Papyrus, Sans, and Alphys quickly ran out of the secret room. They heard Undyne cursing down the hall and they ran towards the sound.

 Stars, Sans was getting out of shape. He took in a sharp breath willing his magic to take in air easier. He was so used to shortcutting. When they turned the corner they found Red, Edge, Frisk, and Undyne staring at the door from earlier. The door that led down to the experimentation rooms and the cells. Undyne pounding on it with her fists. Sans glanced at Red. How did Red _do_ that? How did Red possibly know where Edge would be?

 It hadn’t been the first time Red had teleported to Edge’s location either. The day Edge had fought Dogamy and Dogaressa Red had shortcutted over too, but how did he know where they were? He had been completely wasted at the time too.

 “Where did he go?” Papyrus asked frowning.

 “He phased through this door like some kind of ghost!” Undyne growled out. Sans looked thoughtful. Phased? Was the doctor not solid?

 “We have to get down there and get him!” Undyne kicked the door hard. “Did you _see_ him and his creepy smile? Asgore a smile shouldn’t be that wide!” Undyne kicked the door again.

 “He looked like Red, well, mostly,” Sans agreed. The smile had been too wide and the sockets a little droopy.

 “Could you try blasting the door with a blaster brother? Perhaps that will open it/” Papyrus asked.

 “Speaking of, you never told me you could do _that!_ ” Undyne turned on Sans. “Those skull things were bad ass!”

 “Uh? Thanks?” Sans said scratching the back of his skull.

 “Language Undyne,” Papyrus sighed.

 “The blasters won’t work on the door. They’re blaster proof, I uh, I’ve tried. A lot from the other side,” Sans sighed.

 “Are we going to kill him?” Red’s gruff voice rang out. Sans glanced over warily. “If we follow him down there. Are we going to kill him?”

 “I mean, that’s my plan,” Sans said blankly. He ignored the way Papyrus stiffened next to him.   _Papyrus didn’t understand._ He ignored Alphys’s sharp gasp and Undyne’s searching look.

 “Good.” Red said, and he stepped towards the door.  “Move,” He growled at Undyne. Undyne scowled but took a few steps back from the door. Red sighed loudly before he pressed the palm of his hand to the magic scanner next to the door.

 “That won't work,” Undyne scoffed. “Remember? It didn’t work for me we need his magic signature?”

 A green beam of light lazily ran across Red who rolled his eyelights at the fish monster.

 A small chime went off and the door opened with a sharp hiss. The magic scanner displayed; **WELCOME DR. GASTER.**

 “What the fuck!?” Edge said staring at Red.

 “I’ll explain it later-” Red started but didn’t get to finish. Undyne had shoved Red hard against the wall. “Hey!” Red yelled.

 “Where’s the real Red!? What did you do to him?” Undyne demanded. Red stared at her sockets wide in shock. Then he burst out laughing.

 “Are you serious Fishbait? _I’m Red_ you blind idiot-”

 “You appeared _after_ the Doctor disappeared! Your magic matches the doctors! It made the scanner work!” Undyne snarled.

 “Undyne.” Sans sighed.

 “She has a point,” Edge agreed crossing his arms.

 “Seriously Boss!?” Red demanded his smile fading.

 “Uh guys the door is closing,” Papyrus said as the door shut firmly. “Never mind its closed.”

 “Let go of me,” Red growled at Undyne. She glared down at him furiously.

 “Prove that you are Red!” Undyne hissed.

 “Undyne!” Sans said pressing his own palm against the scanner. Undyne glanced at him over her shoulder. Edge’s ruby eyelights followed. The door hissed and began to open again. The scanner again welcomed Dr. Gaster.

 Undyne frowned and hesitantly let Red go. Red glared at her shoving his hands in his pockets and walking far away from the aggressive fish.

 “I don’t understand,” Undyne said quietly.

 “Red and I have the doctor’s magic signature. So, do Edge and Papyrus,” Sans sighed, and he swallowed looking through the door and at the descending staircase. How many times had he climbed those stairs and tried for hours and hours to open this stupid door. Alphys’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She looked absolutely horrified.

 “What does that mean? Why do you guys have his magic signature?” Undyne asked glancing at Alphys and back to Sans. Sans didn't answer.  He did not want to have this conversation at all.

 “It means… Sans, that man is your father?” Alphys asked softly. Edge stiffened and looked at Red questioningly and Papyrus froze. Sans felt his eyelights stutter out. He groaned willing them to light back up.

 “Sans?” Papyrus said. The door began to shut and he stepped in the entrance way. Like an elevator the door halted.

 “Listen, this door will lock behind us. This door does _not_ open from the inside the same way. The only way to get out from the inside is his voice. The four of us don’t have that. Someone needs to stay and stand here so the door doesn’t shut,” Sans said.

 “I-...I’ll do it,” Alphys said softly, looking down.

 “Sans! Is that scientist our father!?” Papyrus demanded. Sans took in a deep breath. What constituted as a father? Biologically, Sans supposed so.

 “Technically? Sort of.  I’ll explain later. I-I promise. Just not _now_. Please?” Sans sighed. He was so tired.

 “Sort of?” Edge demanded.

 “Okay,” Papyrus said with a frown. “But you’ll explain later. I’m holding you to your word,” Papyrus said. Sans sighed.

 “Are you sure you want to stay behind?” Undyne asked looking at Alphys with worry. Alphys nodded quickly.

 “M-maybe I can work on changing the locking mechanism while I’m at it? I’ll be more us-useful here,” Alphys said softly. Undyne nodded softly.

 “Alright, let’s go find this bastard,” Undyne growled. Undyne was the first to descend down the stairs, the others followed. Sans heard Frisk trip several times as they made their way down the stairs, wondering if Edge was pulling the makeshift leash so hard on purpose.

 The lights were on and the vast room in front of them made Sans nauseous. It was the dining area. To the left was the wing where the test subjects were kept. Where Sans and Papyrus and Undyne had spent their free time. To the right the testing areas, where Sans absolutely, refused to go. Forward was the doctor’s wing. All his notes and experiments that did not involve small young children.

 “Which way do you think he went?” Undyne demanded. She shivered slightly her one eye looking around the area warily.

 “That way, without a doubt,’ Red pointed down the hall that led to the testing areas.

 “Why that way? I don’t. . . I feel funny about going that way,” Undyne admitted shifting slightly.

 “And that’s why the bastard is that way.” Red sighed.

 “What is over there? I too have unpleasant feelings involving that corridor,” Papyrus said crossing his arms.

 “Testing area,” Red said. He didn’t elaborate. No one asked him to.

 “Fine. . . then let’s go,” Undyne said walking towards the foreboding corridor as the stepped forward an alarm sounded. It was a piercing shrill noise. Steel doors descended from the ceiling over each hallway, and behind them.

 “What the fuck is this!?” Edge demanded.

 “I didn’t do it I swear!” Undyne said eyes wide as the alarm’s shrill scream halted. Sans looked around wildly his soul pounding. All the ways out of this room were blocked off, including behind them, where they had come from.

 “It’s trap. Fucking hell, it was a trap. I knew it was a trap,” Red hissed.

 “ **O** _f **co**_ u _rs **e,** _ i **t ~~w~~** ~~a **s** ~~**_a tra_**p.” The Doctor, despite the distortion to his voice, sounded quite pleased with himself. He appeared, as if teleporting besides Undyne still a near perfect copy of red. Undyne roared and slammed her spear into him.

 Except the spear went right _through_ him. The copy of Red looked down and shrugged before disolving into a puddle of black liquid.

 “T **ha t** w _ **a ~~s~~** ~~ru~~ d_e,” The doctor’s disembodied voice scoffed.

Sans took a deep breath trying to calm himself. This was bad. They were trapped, deep in the labs, locked in this room. The doctor was back, and powerful. Powerful enough to shapeshift into versions of Sans and Red and survive getting stabbed.

 “What the hell!?” Undyne demanded.

 “ **D _o_ e**s _it_ h **urt**? **B** e _in_ g this stupid? How do you even remember to breathe?” The doctor scoffed, the static in his voice fading. His voice sounding just like it always did. Sans’s soul pounded in his ribcage.

  _Calm down, calm down._

 Sans couldn’t afford to have an attack right now.

 “What do you want from us you bastard!? Show yourself!” Undyne snarled. The doctor chuckled.

 “All in good time, U-6.” Undyne flinched from the name, her blue skin gaining a slight green tinge.

 “For now. . .P-7, I mean, Papyrus, do you want to know what Sans has been hiding from you?” The doctor’s disembodied voice was smug and amused. Sans grit his teeth hard.

 ***

Papyrus

 Papyrus glanced at Sans who's eyelights had gone out. Hiding from him? It was true that Sans, well, often kept things to himself. Like the shortcuts, and the human’s time travel, and the fact that they were apparently used as lab experiments from their probably father and that Undyne was there too- was there anything Sans actually _was_ truthful about!? Sans wasn't hiding anything else from him, _was he_?

 "Teh. The lazy ass and I have no secrets," Edge drawled voice dripping with contempt. "Papyrus, do not listen to him-"

 "You have one too.” Gaster drawled. Papyrus frowned.

 “Have one too? Have what?” Papyrus asked curiously. Gaster chuckled. A giant dog like skull materialized a few feet in front of them. It had wide friendly looking orange eyelights, unlike Sans’s blaster. Sans went completely rigid.

 “No.” Sans growled.

 “This is yours Papyrus. And Edge, was it? This is yours.”

 Next to the Blaster with the orange eye lights another appeared, a crack over its left eye mimicking Edge's eye and its eyes red and slanted as if falling asleep. Edge scowled, and he slowly looked at Red who promptly began sweating buckets of magic.

 “Don’t you two want to know why your brothers have been hiding your weapons from you?”

 “My...weapon?” Papyrus asked softly, the word bitter on his tongue. Weapon?

 Papyrus winced as Edge growled. He could almost feel the heat of Edge's glare directed at Red. Papyrus felt his brow furrow. He himself didn't need a weapon. Papyrus didn't _want_ a weapon. He was the great Papyrus! His bone attacks were enough. But. . . the orange eyed structure seemed to call to him. Its maw widened as it looked back at him as if it had a mind of its own. Did it? Papyrus shook his head. Of course, it didn’t.

 "I don’t need a weapon," Papyrus said firmly. He didn’t. And neither did Edge. Edge was, really, overpowered already. The doctor scoffed, as if Papyrus had said something ridiculous.

 “It will help you remember your past. Your past and your power is locked away from you in this tool. Sans has kept you from your full potential, from the _truth_.” Gaster seemed to be addressing both Papyrus's. Papyrus swallowed hard.

 “This screams trap all over it,” Frisk said softly looking between Papyrus and Edge. Edge stiffened looking at his blaster and Papyru felt his shoulders sag. Why would Sans keep him from all of this?

 "SANS!?" Edge growled out staring at his older brother who, if possible, seemed to sweat more.

 "It's n-not like that b-boss! Listen-" Red began. Red’s voice drowned out as Papyrus stared at the orange eyed blaster. He felt so drawn to it. He just wanted to get a little closer. . .

 Papyrus took a step forward reaching out for the blaster.

 "Papyrus! No. Please!" Sans grabbed Papyrus's arm halting him. The darker version of the brothers grew quiet watching their counterparts. Undyne and Frisk watched quietly looking lost.

 "Papyrus, please, _please_. Trust me. Don't touch it, don't go near it. Bro, you gotta trust me." Sans begged staring at Papyrus with a grimace.

 Papyrus stared at Sans. The pull of the blaster leaving an ache in his chest as his curiosity grew. It was as if it were calling to him and he wanted it more than he had ever wanted _anything_ before. Even being a royal guard. It was as if a piece of him was missing, a piece of him he never knew about, and it was right there, and it was calling, begging to be taken, to be reunited with him.

 Besides the ache, questions gnawed at Papyrus's soul. What else was Sans hiding? He thought that had all been resolved! Why was Sans still keeping things from him? Things about their past? All these questions and more burned into his soul and it pulsed anxiously.

 Sans gave him a pleading look and Papyrus stared at him in the eyelights. Sans wouldn't keep things from Papyrus to hurt him. He had _never_ kept secrets to hurt him. Sans had always been there for him, had always taken care of him. Sans had always done what was best for him. Papyrus trusted Sans even if he had more secrets. Even if that made him angry. Even if those secrets were about him the great Papyrus. Papyrus's arm fell.

 "Okay brother," Papyrus said softly. Sans shoulders seemed to sag in relief. "I trust you."

 Edge let out an impatient growl.  "Well I'm taking what is mine." Edge snapped marching forward, releasing the leash that held Frisk.

***

EDGE

 

"B-boss! No!" Red gripped Edge's arm tightly pulling the taller skeleton back.

 Waves of red magic rose like steam from Edge as he gave his brother another furious glare. "How dare you! What are you hiding from me? What power have you been selfishly keeping from me!?"

 "It ain’t like that Boss! Besides y-you don't need it! You're strong enough without it. Nothing good is going to come from it Boss I promise, I swear, I know. Believe me! I ain’t hiding nothin' just- don't okay? Don't touch it."

 "Liar!" Edge growled shoving Red back. Red groaned landing on his tailbone. Edge rolled his eyes turning from his brother and he stepped forward reaching for the blaster. It hummed in anticipation it’s red slits for eyes widening, awakening.

 Red teleported directly in front of Edge shoving Edge back, hard. Edge stumbled staring at his brother in shock.

 "Don't you fuckin' touch it! I mean it, **Papyrus**!" Red growled his tone firm and final.

 Papyrus and Sans looed at Red in surprise, but their surprise was nothing compared to Edge's. Edge actually froze, feeling unsure before his anger kicked in.

 How dare he!? _How DARE he_!? Red hadn't talked to him like _that_ since Edge was a babybones. He'd been too lenient on that asshole! Where the hell did Red get the gall to talk to _him_ , the great and terrible Papyrus, like that?

 It was this world's Papyrus's fault, Edge knew it. Always blathering on that they were brothers and equals and all that caring and listening bullshit. Red never would have done this before!

 "You don't tell me what to do whelp," Edge growled his eyelights narrowing dangerously. To drive his point home his right hand met his left shoulder and a resounding CRACK vibrated across the room as Red fell back from the sharp backhand with a cry.

 "Edge!" Papyrus scolded, "I'm very disappointed! That's another coin for the jar!"

 "Oh, shut up!" Edge growled rolling his eyelights. Red took in a sharp breath staring at Edge incredulously from the cavern floor as Edge began stepping over his fallen brother, towards the blaster. Red growled and grabbed Edge’s boot mid step and pulled hard. Edge yelled in surprise as he ungracefully crashed to the floor next to Red landing on his tailbone.

  _Ow._

 Edge’s bones screamed in protest from the force of the fall. His injuries were still very fresh from the events that had happened from his dust rage and his body protested the rough treatment.

 "I said _don't_ fuckin' touch it!" Red growled standing up before Edge could and Red pressed his sneaker into Edge's ribcage hard knocking the sitting skeleton to the floor on his back. Edge seethed in anger and Red leaned forward over his knee applying more pressure. Edge's chest armor groaned and it was enough for Edge's ribs to start feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Three of them were broken after all.

 "You try that again and I'll break the rest of your damn ribs, Paps."

 Edge's eye sockets widened in shock and he stared up at his brother furiously.

 "I'm serious Papyrus," Red growled, his eyelights disappearing as he looked down at his younger brother. "Don't fuckin' go near it again or I'm gonna-"

 Or he'll what? How _dare_ he! He could not intimidate Edge, he-

 "I' m  g o n n a  h a v e  a   g r e a t   t i m e. "

 Edge's soul froze at the words and a long forgotten (or perhaps purposefully buried) memory resurfaced and tore through Edge's mind with enough force to rattle his bones.

 ***

  _Papyrus let out a whine, tripping trying to keep on his feet as his brother all but dragged him through Snowdin. Monsters cast curious or contemptuous looks at them as his brother stopped just in front of the house and dropped Papyrus in a heap of snow._

_"SANS-"_

_Sans gave Papyrus a look that made the voice die in his throat. Sans's one eye was glowing ominously, and a long red bone appeared in his left hand._

_"You're going to obey me next time ya little shit," Sans growled with an edge to his voice Papyrus had never heard before. Without warning the bone in his brother's hand crashed against his face._

_Papyrus yelped like a kicked dog as the left side of his face burned from the hit, the pain like nothing Papyrus had ever felt before and he blinked seeing white. Before he could recover the bone came down again, hard across his chest, and again, against one knee than the other. The bone came down again, and again, and **again** as if his brother was trying to hit every inch of him. The pain was unbearable._

_Tears streamed down his cheekbones from his eye sockets. He had fallen against the white coated ground and held up his arms in self-defense, but his brother just hit his arms as well in his relentless attack._

_"Sans stop! I'm sorry! Please stop!? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry **, I’m** **sorry**!” _

  _The bone in Sans's hand paused for a moment as the older skeleton stared down at his sobbing mess of a little brother. Sans pressed the edge of the bone under Papyrus's chin tilting his head up to make Papyrus look at him._

_"I believe ya bro," Sans said with a nasty smile and he raised the bone again. No! no no no **no**! Papyrus screamed as the bone crashed down against his right cheek, leaving his head ringing and making him see double. "But, you need to understand how serious I am."_

_Papyrus sobbed._

_"S-stop ple-please i'm sorry! Please Sans please stop! I know you're serious!" He whimpered his voice cracked and came out much softer than his usual tone. The bone came down on his ribs making Papyrus scream. His soul twisted frantically under his ribs in distress. Why wasn't Sans stopping? What could he say to get through to his brother?_

_"Nah. Not finished yet," Sans drawled and the bone crashed down on his sternum drawing out another scream from the eight-year-old monster._

_"Please!" Papyrus sobbed, "Please stop, show me mercy?" Papyrus cried thinking of the books he had read in the hospital? (lab?) describing monster battles. Sans stared down at him no emotion on his face._

_"Papyrus."_

_Papyrus looked up at his brother with hope. Every inch of Papyrus's body was screaming for this to stop. He was sure his brother had broken some of his bones. "Sans?"_

_"They don't use mercy here." And with that a slew of bones appeared floating above Papyrus and all at once they came crashing down on him. Papyrus felt as if every piece of his body had been shattered by the onslaught of bones. He was in pure agony and he screamed, and screamed his throat growing raw, marrow dripping from the cracks in his bones like blood._

_The attack came to a stop and Papyrus turned on his side with heaving sobs._

_"Get. up."_

_Papyrus tried to move and yelped as his bones screamed in protest. "Pathetic," Sans snapped and he grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and he pulled him into the house slamming the door behind them._

_Sans dropped Papyrus surprisingly gently to the black and orange rug and Sans slid down against the front door covering his face with his palms, his shoulders shaking as his body wracked with sobs._

 ***

Edge pushed the memory aside. It had certainly been a _very_ long time since he had thought about _that_. And certainly much longer since he had thought about Red in any sort of authoritative position. Edge had taken that over by his mid-teens.

 It unsettled him to remember how naive he used to be. Edge briefly entertained the idea that he and Papyrus were more similar than originally thought. Until Edge’s brother and the underground had beaten it out of him of course.

 Edge looked up at his brother who was still staring at him with empty sockets waiting for his reply. Behind him it was as if his blaster taunted him, an aura of red around it twinkled distracting Edge, calling him. Edge cleared his throat and looked back to Red.

 “Okay. I won’t,” Edge promised, and he was annoyed at the way his voice cracked. He was _not_ afraid of Red and his stupid lack of eyelights and deep gravelly dangerous voice. _He wasn’t afraid._

 “Good.” Red’s eyelights came back and after a moment he took his foot off of his brother’s ribs. He put his hands in his jacket pocket and let out a sigh eyelights warily glancing around the room.

 “Hear that ya fucker? Neither of ‘em are interested!”

 “. . .” Gaster sighed loudly.

  “Yeah that’s what I thought,” Red muttered. Papyrus cast a forlorn look at the two blasters but gave his Sans a small smile.

 “Can you guys teleport us out of here?” Frisk whispered having been silent through the whole ordeal. They scratched at their arm and bit their lip. “We can’t hurt him and there’s no way out,” Frisk added.

 “Kid’s right, let’s get the hell out of here,” Red said.

 “You won’t be going anywhere.” Gaster drawled sounding frustrated. The room shook violently, and black liquid rained down in the center of the room causing Papyrus and Sans to jump back.

 “What the hell is that!?” Undyne demanded.

 A black puddle quickly formed, and the liquid rain ceased. The puddle shook and shot up five feet twisting and growing. Red’s eyelight turned red with magic and Sans tensed. Edge shuffled off the ground his hands itching to summon his magic and Papyrus and Frisk stared open mouthed.

 The liquid formed a disfigured figure before settling. A skeleton, if you wanted to call it that, stood before them, disheveled, one eye cracked and made larger than the other with an off-center pinprick of white light inside. The other eye was slightly slanted. A scar ran on the right side of his skull down to his eye and another on the left side from the eye down to his twisted smile. Perfect circular holes adorned the skeleton’s palms. Edge had never seen this monster before, but the sight of him made Edge feel sick.

 “Fuck!” Sans hissed and his right eye flared with blue and yellow magic. Frisk looked away from Sans at the sight, a look of guilt filtering over their features. Edge raised an eyebrow at the human.

 “Ugh. It took much time and patience to gain solidity. Gaster said his voice less gruff and more pronounced. He tsked as he looked at the stunned audience before him. “I suppose if you want something done, you must do it yourself.”

 Gaster held out his hands, the orange and red glowing blasters fully awakening, flying to their master’s side. One of Gaster’s long phalanges caressed the orange blaster on the head almost lovingly.

 “Don’t move.” Sans snarled.

 Gaster’s eyes landed on Sans who stood in front of him, Sans’s own blasters aimed at Gaster, their maws were open gathering energy. Gaster chuckled.

 “NONE OF THAT S-4.” Gaster held up his hand and with a yelp Edge, as well as all the other occupants in the room slammed against the floor, their souls now a light blue color. With alarming speed, the four skeleton brothers, Undyne, and frisk hit the ceiling, the floor, the ceiling and the floor again.

 “OWIE!” Papyrus winced. Edge’s body was in agony. He wasn’t sure he had any ribs left at this point.

 “NO NEED TO BE SO _BLUE_ ,” Gaster drawled with a smirk. Sans stared at him in disbelief holding his head. Edge snarled. Was that a fucking pun? Seriously!?

 “But you never pun,” Red said quietly, next to Edge. Edge rolled his eyes. Apparently, the core had done more than definitely not killing him and giving him the ability to melt and reform. Oh yes, apparently _that_ was a thing.

 Sans’s blasters dissipated as he groaned. It looked as if Sans was trying to peel himself off the floor but was having a hard time with Gaster’s grasp on his soul. It seemed to be affecting everyone else as well, just as bad as Edge who couldn’t fucking move.

 “Now,  P-7. No, wait, that’s confusing. UFP-7, you are the first for the infusion.” Gaster drawled, stepping towards Edge, the red blaster trailing behind him obediently.

 “What!? No! Don’t you fuckin’ touch him you piece of shit! I’ll fuckin’ kill you!” Red yelled frantically his red eyelight increasing.

 “I can’t use my magic!” Undyne yelled from Edge’s left. Edge tried to summon an attack, but nothing happened.

 “I cannot have the infusion disrupted. I Have advanced my blue attack to dissipate all magical attacks. Are you not impressed?” Gaster drawled smugly.

 “You piece of shit!” Red snarled.

 Gaster sniffed. “Some people have no appreciation for science.”

 “Kid,” Sans hissed, and he looked over at Frisk who’s eyes widened. “Now is really not the time to be merciful, ya know?”

 Edge raised a browbone at Sans and Frisk looked as if they had been punched in the gut.

 “All I have is a _stick_ Sans! Besides I- I’m never hurting anyone again, ever,” Frisk said firmly. “And I mean anyone. I promised you I wouldn't!”

 Sans groaned, and his yellow-blue eye flared up as he desperately tried, and failed, to summon his own attacks.

 "Really Frisk?" Sans hissed, and Frisk flinched from the anger in the small skeletons voice.  "If there was ever a time for violence, _it’s now_."

 "It's not like I can move either," Frisk added softly. Their soul was glowing a light blue, unlike the dark blue attacks of Papyrus and Sans, and their stomach firmly stuck to the ground.

 Red let out a slew of swears as the red eyed scarred blaster hovered right next to Edge. Edge let out a feral kind of growl at Gaster who didn't even blink.

 “Get the fuck away from me,” Edge snarled.

 "You might feel, hmm. You might feel a bit of pressure UFP-7.”

 "Don't you fucking-" Red started and a loud whirring noise drowned out the rest of his threat. Hundreds of red tiny tendrils slithered from the blaster, towards Edge. Papyrus let out an audible gasp and Sans winced looking away.

 Red gave an audible roar and Edge cocked his head to the side curiously. The red tendrils suctioned to his right forearm like tentacles. Edge instinctively tried to pull his arm back, to no avail. The tentacles began glowing a bright red and Edge’s bones seemed if possible to turn even more white.

 "Hmm oh yes," Gaster said to himself and Edge’s soul turned its natural blood-orange. “You might feel a bit more than just pressure.”

 Edge snarled at Gaster.

 "Boss!"

 And that was when every single one of his bones felt as if they had been lit on fire. Edge began trembling slightly his red eyes dimming, and Edge fell to his knees with a clack. That's when he started screaming.

 ***

 _It hurts_. Was the first coherent thought Edge had. He felt as if fire were being pumped into the center of every bone. It felt. . . familiar. A familiar kind of torture. As the pain subsided to a more bearable but still highly uncomfortable level he felt sure his head was going to explode. A pressure seemed to be building behind his eyes.

 He felt a pounding in his skull and it was as if a dam had broken. He was _certain_ his head had exploded. Memory after memory assaulted his consciousness. It was too much, _it was all too much_. Images and memories and words all at once and there were so many, so, so many.

 Red was filthy liar. Not experimented on too badly his ass! He had just forgotten. Somehow, forgotten all this horror.

 He saw himself and Red in a dingy lit cell, Edge sitting in Red's lap playing with a rubix cube. Red gave a sad smile as he healed the newest crack on Edge’s skull.

  _“You don't have to do this."_

 Gaster was aiming a large needle at his eye.

  _"You're a good person. I believe you are. I know you can do better."_

 And the pain. over and over. Experiments. Needles. bone saws. Drills, Scars and cracks and two young skeletons clinging to each other in the utter darkness night after night. Undyne screaming, flailing, reaching out to him, screaming for help-

 And that human **_child_**.

  Frisk. How many times had Edge murdered that child? He had killed Frisk over and over and over and _over._ The child had begged, screamed, cried, tried to be his friend, been kind, been hopeless, before they finally attacked him. Edge had murdered the child so easily so many times before the kid broke his legs and his wrists and then had tricked Red into delivering the final blow.

 Edge growled. How many times had Edge lived the same day? The same week? Is this what Red remembered? Is this what woke Red screaming in the night, or was it the memories from- from- Edge jerked up and he turned before promptly throwing up.

 ***

Papyrus

 Edge's screams came to a stop, finally. Papyrus wasn’t sure how long they had watched helplessly as Edge screamed and convulsed as if electrocuted. Edge was lying on the floor panting harshly. The red tentacles had faded away, though his bones had angry red welts from where they had stuck. The blaster hovered above Edge it's eyes squinting as if in pain.

 "There we are. The Blaster is now tethered," Gaster stated sounding immensely pleased with himself. "I trust you'll enjoy your new weapon." Said Gaster as the blaster faded from existence. Edge’s fingers jerked digging into the tiled floor with the tips of his finger bones.

 "I'm sure you're confused UFP-7. A flood of magically repressed memories can be quite alarming. I wonder if there'll be repercussions? Can your feeble mind take this unexpected development?" Gaster cocked his head to the side, it shifted unnaturally as if it were going to fall off his neck. "Afterall I only applied S-4's blaster after multiple DT injections."

 Edge made a noise between a sound of disdain and a whimper though neither seemed to be directed at Gaster. Edge’s eyes stared at the ceiling, seeming lost in the memories Gaster spoke of.

 "Boss!" Red growled out reaching for him, unable to move from his spot on the ground.  Edge sat up sharply and turned his head to the side retching violently.

 "That can happen," Gaster said as if making a note. He held his hand out looking impatient. "P-7 come here."

 It wasn't a request. It was an order. Papyrus's soul jerked forward and Papyrus ungracefully landed in front of Gaster.

 "No!" Sans yelled his left eye flaring. "You're not doing _that_ to him! Do anything you want to me but not him! He doesn't deserve it! No!" San's words fell on deaf ears as the orange eyed blaster hovered over to Papyrus. Papyrus swallowed hard.

 Papyrus looked at it and glanced at Edge who was leaning against the wall eyelights out of focus.

 “Edge, are you alright?” Papyrus asked softly. Edge gave no response.

 “Stop it!” Sans snarled at Gaster.

 "I'll, I'll be alright Sans," Papyrus said forcing a smile to give to his brother. He wasn't one for lying, but, his soul felt like it was about to crack from the look of despair Sans was giving him.

 "Papyrus..." Sans whispered.

 ***

Sans

 This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair, and it couldn’t be happening. This was the stuff out of Sans’s darkest nightmares. But Sans couldn’t wake up. He watched helplessly, unable to move as orange strings slithered their way onto Papyrus's left ulna.

 Papyrus took a deep breath as the orange tentacles began to glow. Sans felt his sockets fill with tears as Papyrus began screaming and convulsing. His reaction seemed _so_ much worse than Edge’s but, perhaps, Edge was just used to extreme kinds of pain?

 As the tentacles faded away the orange eyed blaster hovered behind Papyrus who jerked up violently.

 "TCH!" Papyrus gasped grasping at his throat both eyes glowing orange.

 "Paps!” Sans yelled.

 Papyrus looked around wildly his eyes falling on Frisk his hand still desperately clutching at his throat. Papyrus let out what could only be described as a growl.

 " ** _YOU_**."

 "P-Papyrus?" Frisk sounded cowed. Sans blinked in shock. Papyrus sounded so _angry_. Gaster had said the blasters would unlock Papyrus's true potential. That he might remember like Sans remembers. Judging by the look of utter hatred Frisk was being given by Papyrus, Sans was sure this was true. Frisk tried to move but their soul was still being held down.

 "Papyrus I'm so sorry!" Frisk yelled eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry!"

 " _Oh, you’re **sorry**_?" Papyrus snapped, and Frisk flinched. Papyrus had never sounded so very cold. Papyrus sounded, well, he sounded just like Edge. “What exactly are you sorry for Frisk? The forty times you killed me that were quick? the fifty that weren't? Or the thirteen you left me for last to watch you kill _everyone else_? Or maybe the sixteen you killed Sans first?"

 Sans sighed. Yeah. Paps remembered everything alright.

 Frisk sobbed.

 "I'm sorry!" Frisk cried.

 "I'm not going to be." Papyrus growled, and his blaster's jaw opened wide. San's sockets went black.

 "Papyrus! No!" Sans yelled. A burst of white energy left the skull creature's maw aiming right at Frisk.

***

Frisk

 Frisk closed their eyes waiting for death. Waiting for the reassuring voice to tell them to stay determined. Waiting for Chara to mock them. Waiting to reload, but, it never came. Frisk opened their eyes to see a shield of bones hovering in front of him splintering from the impact from Papyrus’s blaster.

 Edge had one hand outstretched, sweating from exertion and the bone shield collapsed. Papyrus turned sharply and stared at Edge looking completely betrayed.  

 "Leave the human alone," Edge growled softly.

 "Boss! Are you alright?" Red wrung his hands together with agitation, still trying to fight the blue magic holding him in place. Frisk stared in complete shock at Edge. Edge had never defended him before, now he had defended him twice, once against Undyne and now against Papyrus.

***

Sans

 "Papyrus. I know it's a lot to take in, all at once, but, Frisk is trying to be good, remember?" Sans said softly. Sans sighed looking at his brother warily. Sans had hated living the resets alone, but it was a curse he had never wished upon anyone, especially his brother.

 Sans glanced at Edge and gave him a look of appreciation. If Edge hadn't blocked Papyrus's attack, Frisk would be dead, and his brother would be a murderer. Sans couldn’t bear to see that.  

 "Leave the human be P-7,” Gaster drawled. “I Need the human alive, for now. I have plans involving their soul. It is perfect for DT extraction, you know, and once we eventually kill the human their soul will help bring down the barrier.”

 "Well aren't you a saint?" Sans growled out, "still doing this for the 'good' of monster kind, huh?" Contempt was thick in Sans's voice.

 "The whole of monster kind has always been my concern,” Gaster scoffed dismissively. "The many outweigh the few. Your lives are insignificant compared- what do you think you're doing!?"

 Gaster, somehow twisting his melting features to look indignant, was looking down at his chest where the glow of his soul, now a dark blue, shone through the black lab coat. Papyrus stared at him his orange eyes narrowed.

 Papyrus said nothing sliding his hand to the left and Gaster slammed into the left wall with several sickening cracks. It was almost a mirror of what Gaster had done to the five of them, but much harder. Papyrus's hand flew to the right, and Gaster slammed into the right side of the cave cracks appearing on his arm bones as he hit the floor, the ceiling, the wall again, his ulna splintered and flew across the room as papyrus continued to slam the scientist against every surface of the cave bits of bones chipping and splintering off.

 "Dust him!" Red growled out left eye glowing. "Dust him now!"

 Papyrus paused for a moment, his right arm trembled holding Gaster in the air whose skull was slumped, he seemed barely conscious letting out a groan. Globs of inky black substance leaked off the scientist and onto the floor. Then Papyrus's orange glow from his magic seemed to turn darker, a blood orange color.

 Papyrus raised his left hand and several sharp jagged bones jutted out from the floor and he hovered Gaster over them. Papyrus yelled as his soul was turned blue and he was pulled back dropping Gaster in surprise several feet too far to the left from the bones.

 "SANS! WHY!?" Papyrus yelled. The blue magic had apparently dissipated during Papyrus's treatment of Gaster and Sans had one eye glowing blue arm outstretched.

 "Not you bro. Not you. You can't be the one to- I don't want- you can't- He's a boss monster with a lot of LOVE. I don't want you getting that much LOVE- or any, ever, honestly," Sans said his voice trembling.

 "I'll kill him," Red growled out and Red’s stuttering magic formed a small bone like dagger.

 “This was. . . unexpected,” Gaster groaned and he stood up shakily. Red snarled and teleported behind Gaster slashing with the dagger. The dagger cut through, and globs of black dribbled onto the floor and Gaster howled in pain.

 “You. How dare you!” Gaster growled. Gaster began to dissolve before them, melting his face running into his coat his coat running into the floor, globs of black oily black substance folded into itself and onto the floor before vanishing.

 “What the fuck!” Red snarled.

 “Consumption will be difficult now,” Gaster’s disembodied voice sighed.

 “Consumption!?” Red demanded. The room shook violently.

 “Shit!” Undyne cursed. “Is this a cave in!?” Undyne demanded. The underground was known to have the occasional cave in, but Sans was sure this was all Gaster’s doing.

 “We need to get out of here! We need to go now!” Sans yelled, and he glanced at Papyrus with worry. Was he okay?

 “Can you shortcut us?” Frisk asked Sans their eyes wide. Sans frowned.

 “I’ve never tried more than three people. I don’t know if I can,” Sans said, and the room shook again pieces of cement falling to the floor from the ceiling. A wide crack appeared across the ceiling.

 “Oh fuck!” Red growled. “Shit. shit. Okay I think I can shortcut us. Grab hands, no one let go of anyone,” Red instructed gripping Edge’s arm hard. Edge was uncharacteristically quiet. Sans grabbed Edge’s lifeless hand and grabbed Papyrus, who grabbed Undyne, who grabbed Frisk, who reluctantly grabbed Red’s remaining hand. Red scowled at the kid as if he had bitten him.

 The room shook again and with a loud CRACK darkness surrounded them. Sans groaned feeling light headed.

 “What is this!?” Undyne asked staring at the endless darkness in awe. Her voice echoed around them.

 “The void. Why are we still here!?” Sans demanded.

 “I don’t fuckin’ know-” Red growled and then Sans had a face full of snow.

 “Ugh,” Sans groaned. He sat up rubbing snow from his sockets. They were at Sans’s sentry station.

 “Oh, thank Asgore,” Sans sighed, dusting the snow off him and standing up. He did a quick check. Everyone was there, everyone had made it. Sans helped Papyrus out of the snow.

 “We have to go back for Alphys, she’s still holding the door,” Undyne growled.

 “You gotta give me a minute Fishbait, that took a lot of magic. I’m sure Alphys is fine she was above us,” Red groaned.

 “Something feels wrong,” Papyrus said softly. Red gave Papyrus a sympathetic look. Edge sat in the snow unmoving his eyelights blank.

 “Boss?” Red said softly, waving a hand in front of Edge’s face. Edge didn’t respond.  “Boss...ya alright?”

 “The blasters are probably going to feel really weird,” Sans said looking at Edge, then Papyrus with worry. “And the memories are probably hard to deal with-”

 “That's not what I mean,” Papyrus shook his head frowning. “Something feels wrong _here_ ,” Papyrus gestured around the sentry station. Sans blinked looking around. It looked the same to him.

 “No, he’s right,” Undyne said with a frown. “It’s quiet, like, really quiet.” Undyne said. Sans listened. She was right. The air felt stale and the forest was eerily silent. A growl came from the trees.

 "The fuck is that?” Red demanded looking away from Edge who still seemed to be spacing out.

 “I’m not sure,” Sans said, and lesser dog leapt from the forest onto Sans pushing him into the snow. The dog growled again, slobber dribbling from his mouth sharp teeth bared.

 “Lesser!?” Sans demanded. _What was wrong with him!?_ The dog’s eyes were completely black, his fur tangled and matted and covered in _dust._

 Lesser Dog snarled at sans opening his jaws wide and lunged at Sans’s throat. Sans closed his eyes. Was this how he was going to die!? There was a horrible screech. Sans opened his eyes to watch as dust rained down on top of him and Sans sputtered in horror.

  _What just happened?_

 “By the angel, Red!? You just killed him!” Undyne said her yellow eye wide in horror. Red was standing over Sans, the bone dagger Red had conjured earlier for Gaster still in his hand. With his other hand Red pulled Sans up.

 “I don’t. . . what just happened?” Sans whispered softly.

 “Lesser was fallen. Permanent dust rage. He was going to kill you. He was low on HP, so. . . I got him before he got you.” Red growled out. Red’s eyelights were wide and hazy.

 “Are you alright?” Sans asked.  Red gripped his bone dagger tightly his hands shaking. “I’m fine. W-we need to move now.”

 “I don’t understand, why did lesser dog attack Sans?” Papyrus’s voice cracked. Papyrus looked like he was going to be sick. Sans felt similar. Sans had no idea what would possess lesser dog to do that.

“Because he wasn’t _your_ lesser dog,” Red said kicking a rock hard. “Haven’t you figured it out? We’re not in your world. We’re in mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO UNDERFELL! MWAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> (I am SO excited).
> 
> Enjoy your stay ;) 
> 
> [Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7r4jtEaRG0)'s literally carrying the whole group at this point. 
> 
> There's also a lot more to that horrible memory of Edge's that'll probably appear in the prequel at some point BECAUSE I'M SADISTIC. 
> 
> Red's a jerk!
> 
> I'm *sure* Edge and Papyrus will be fine from that whole blaster tethering nonsense... *shifty eyes*
> 
> Next chapter our special snowflakes try to survive Underfell. HAHA.


	18. Falling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underfell meet and greet party come by to say hi!
> 
> AKA 
> 
> the one where Red shows lots of LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter was originally 30 pages and over 12k words. I cut it in half, so I'm sorry if it ends abruptly and seems kinda off? Frankly I was just afraid no one would read a chapter that long!
> 
> But, next chapter will be out very soon since, you know, it's done ;)

***

Sans

 Okay, so they were in Red and Edge’s universe. Right. Sans tried to wrap his head around the idea. The fact that he was standing in Red and Edge’s hell like universe just wasn’t clicking. It didn’t look like Sans had imagined their universe would. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but an identical copy of his sentry station by the ruins wasn’t part of the overall hell like picture he had going on.

 Maybe he had expected piles of dust everywhere? Debris and destroyed landscapes? But everything seemed the same as Sans’s world. The trees, the snow, his station. If Sans wasn’t covered in dust he’d be convinced, he _was_ home. Sans slowly looked himself over and he swallowed hard.   _He was covered in dust. Lesser Dog’s dust._

 Sans’s breath hitched, and he began brushing the dust off him fervently. It was too much. This was all too much.

 Gaster was alive. Gaster had hurt Papyrus, attached a blaster to Paps which somehow made Papyrus remember resets? And now Papyrus and Sans were in Red and Edge’s messed up universe. Sans currently being covered in an alternate version of Lesser dog’s dust, well, that was the least of Sans’s problems. A nervous laugh tumbled out of Sans’s mouth.

  _This was so messed up._

 Papyrus gave Sans a concerned look and Undyne frowned at him. “Sans, are you alright?” Papyrus asked softly.

 The taller skeleton shifted slightly. Was Sans alright? Did it matter? _No._ Sans had to make sure Papyrus was okay. Papyrus was the one with, what, two years’ worth of memories of resets pushed onto him? 433 resets spanning the time of two years was maddening for Sans and he didn’t have to experience it all at once. How Papyrus was even functioning, Sans didn’t know. Sans continued to brush himself off, long after the dust was off. _He felt so dirty._

 “I’m ok Paps. What about you?” Sans asked softly, his eyelights scanning the area, trying to find some imperfection, some type of different detail to the identical looking universe. Something obvious and blaring to latch onto that clearly demonstrated that this wasn’t his universe and could never, ever be his universe. The eerie silence of Snowdin forest and the stale air were the only hints that Sans wasn’t home. That and was it Sans’s imagination or was it colder? Still it felt _so much_ like home.

 “I’m okay,” Papyrus said softly and his eyelights flicked to Edge. “But I don’t think Edgy me is.” Sans followed Papyrus’s glance. Edge was sitting in the snow, resting his chin on his curled-up knees staring off into the distance. Red was hovering around him nervously.

 Red was acting off. Well, more so than usual. He was twitchy and seemed wired, like the one time Sans had let Papyrus drink coffee. (boy had that been a mistake).

 “Boss get up,” Red frowned down at his brother, wringing his hands nervously. Edge didn’t respond at all. He had been silent since Gaster had attached the blaster, save for when he had shielded Frisk from Papyrus’s attack. Sans was still surprised Edge did that. If it hadn’t been Sans’s baby brother trying to kill Frisk, Sans was all for Frisk dying and reloading. If there was a reload, they could undo what had happened to Papyrus and Edge, right? But now they were in another universe. Sans had no idea what a reload would do. Now it was too risky.

 “Is your bro okay?” Undyne asked Red softly. Red scowled at her.

 “He’s fine!” Red said, and he snapped his fingers in front of Edge’s face. “Boss! Hey!” Edge didn’t even blink. The bone dagger in Red’s hand stuttered and turned to red dust and Red groaned looking down at what once was a weapon. “Dammit!” Red sighed and he looked back at Edge.

 “Boss. Seriously. We don’t have time for whatever this shit is, so, stop it.” Red said. Red might as well have been talking to a brick wall for all the response Edge gave him. Red growled waving his hand in front of his brother’s face. “Boss! Listen, I need you to step the fuck up _now._ I can’t use any more of my magic. I’m all out. I can’t protect them!” Red jerked his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to Sans, Papyrus and Undyne. Frisk raised an eyebrow at their disclusion. Edge, again, gave no response, his eyelights unfocused staring past Red. Red sighed loudly, frowning down at Edge.

 “Boss! Come on! I don’t know what’s going on in your skull, but I need you to be _you_ right now. You don’t have the luxury to have a mental break down or whatever you’re fuckin’ doing. So get the fuck up and stop being a lil’ bitch,” Red snarled. Edge stared listlessly ahead. Sans wasn't even sure if Edge could _hear_ Red.

 What was going on with Edgelord? Frisk had only killed Edge _ten_ times according to Red and Frisk. If anyone should be catatonic or whatever was going on with Edge it should be Sans’s Papyrus, not Edge. Papyrus had died over two hundred times before Sans stopped counting and Papyrus was functioning _fine._ Well, fine so far. What was Edge’s issue?

 “Boss!” Red yelled at his brother. Edge again gave no reply. Red sighed staring at Edge, looking completely lost. Sans sighed and stepped forward, in front of Edge.

 “It’s _snow_ problem Red, I’m sure he’ll snap out of it,” Sans winked. He really wasn’t feeling that punny right now, but maybe he could annoy Edge out of whatever was going on inside his head. Papyrus scoffed at the pun, but, Edge didn’t so much as blink.

 “Aw come on Edge, I worked hard on that one. It was a real rib tickler.” Sans winked. Red snorted next to him and Papyrus gave a huff of irritation. Again, Edge didn’t respond. Sans frowned and glanced at Red. “Maybe he’s sick and has a _femur_?”

 “That one was awful,” Papyrus groaned. Sans grinned. At least Papyrus was feeling okay enough to disapprove of the puns.

 “Edge?” Sans frowned waving his hand in front of Edge’s eye sockets. No response. “Edgelord? Edgy mc my chemical romance?”  

 “Fuck.” Red groaned and he began pacing anxiously. “We can’t stay here, it’s dangerous. The forest is full of fallen, like Lesser. We need to move. Preferably to the house. We’re dead if someone comes along, and trust me, someone will come along.” Red said. Sans shifted nervously. That didn’t sound good.

 “Can’t you shortcut us again?” Sans asked. Red sighed at him.

 “No. I'm fuckin’ exhausted.” Red kicked a rock hard. Sans watched it smack against a nearby tree. “I mean, I could maybe shortcut one other person? Once? Maybe?” Red sighed. For someone who claimed they were exhausted Red was giving off a lot of energy. Red’s hands were still trembling and he kept moving like he couldn’t stand still. Red kept pacing, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and well, acting kind of twitchy. It was unlike him.

 “I thought the magic block didn’t affect your shortcuts?” Frisk asked. Red scowled at Frisk.

 “Hey, kid? Garbage shouldn’t talk, capiche?” Red snapped. Frisk scowled looking personally offended and Sans choked down the laugh that wanted to escape. “And it doesn’t affect my shortcuts. I just have shit for stamina. I can’t teleport a big group like that again so soon. I’ll pass out.”

 Sans sighed. Well he knew _he_ couldn’t teleport them. Sans didn’t have much stamina at all. He was, heh, far too lazy for all that. He was starting to think if it weren’t for the block on Red’s magic, Red would be the more powerful Sans. At least Red could teleport a big group, even if it was only once.

 “Maybe I could carry Edge?” Undyne suggested frowning down at the unmoving skeleton.

 “You might as well dust him if you do that. It’ll show he’s weak. Besides _you_ need to hide your looks. If your recognized as my Undyne we’ll be worse than dead,” Red sighed clenching and unclenching his fists.

 “Why’s that?” Undyne frowned. Red ignored her and walked back over to Edge.

 “Boss.” Red grabbed Edge’s shoulders and shook his brother. “Boss, come on!” Red growled. Edge was as lifeless as a rag doll and didn’t acknowledge Red at all. Red sighed and covered his face with both his palms.

 “Hey! Don’t ignore me I asked you a question!” Undyne said with a scowl.  Red took a deep breath before his hands fell, a resigned look on his face.

 “Because You got a bad rep, okay?” Red said. Undyne crossed her arms not looking convinced. Sans wasn’t convinced either. Hadn't they said their Undyne had retired? Sans had taken that to mean Edge and killed her, but, maybe he hadn’t? Sans tried to picture a version of Undyne like Red or Edge. Sans immediately regretted his decision. He couldn’t comprehend how violent this world’s Undyne must be.

 “Boss, get up.” Red said frowning down at Edge. Edge of course, didn’t respond. “Fine. Guess I have to motivate ya.” Red drew his hand back, before he slapped Edge hard across the face. Papyrus jumped slightly looking startled and Frisk gasped softly. Sans frowned and Undyne looked bored. Red might as well have done nothing for all the response the slap got out of Edge. Edge had no response whatsoever.

 Which meant something really must be wrong with Edge. It was one thing for Edge to just ignore them, but Edge would _never_ allow anyone, especially Red, to hit him like that.

 “Boss!” Red snapped. “Come on! We need to get out of here. Snap out of it!” Red slapped Edge again. Again, Edge gave no response.

 “Red! Hitting him is not helping,” Sans said, realizing Red wasn’t going to stop. Red scowled at Sans.  

 “You have no idea how _much_ hitting him is helping. Stay out of it Sans. You don’t understand this world, okay?” Red growled out and one of his sockets went black, the remaining red eyelight began misting wisps of red magic. Sans frowned at his alternate. Was this really going to help?

 “What got nothin’ to say Bro?” Red said frowning at Edge. Red raised his left hand to his right shoulder before backhanding the silent skeleton. Sans winced. Sans had never seen Red dish out what he got from Edge like this. Red was always so _passive_. Well okay, Red had punched Sans and killed the kid. . . Red was _mostly_ passive! Seeing Red hit Edge was like flipping the script. It didn’t make sense.

 The worst Sans had seen Red do to Edge was bite. Watching him smack Edge around - it was unnerving. Sans didn’t like seeing Edge hit Red, not at all, but, Sans _really_ hated seeing a version of himself hit a version of Papyrus.

 Sans shifted anxiously. Red’s last hit was hard enough to knock Edge back into the snow. Edge blinked up at the cavern ceiling looking confused.  

 “What…?” Edge said softly. Red let out a soft sigh of relief, hid hand falling to his side.

 “Thank fucking Asgore. Get up you asshole.” Red said his entire frame relaxing, the hard look on his face crumbling into an anxious one. Sans hadn’t realized how tense Red had been. Edge stared at Red with a look of confusion before Edge took in his surroundings and frowned.

 “Where are we?” Edge asked quietly, sitting up.

 “We’re home Boss, fuck! Get up. We need to go! Now! We’re dust if we stay out here,” Red said wringing his hands.

 “Oh.” Edge said, and he frowned.

 “Yeah. We need to get them to the house, now,” Red said gesturing to Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne. Frisk sighed at their disclusion again. Edge had stilled, and Edge was staring at the ground his brow furrowed.

 “Boss?” Red demanded. Edge didn’t reply. “Boss! Seriously!? What the fuck!”

 “Red, I think your bro’s officially lost it.” Undyne said shoving her hands into her jean pockets. Red growled before he smacked Edge across the face again.

 “Red! That’s not working!” Sans hissed stepping forward and grabbing Red’s wrist.

 “Shut the fuck up Sans.” Red snapped, and he tried to pull his hand back. Sans gripped his alternate’s wrist tightly, pulling Red forward. Red’s eyes flashed and for a moment Sans was sure Red was going to hit Sans. The moment passed, and Red seemed to deflate, his eyelights trailing to the ground.

 “This isn’t like you,” Sans said softly hesitantly letting Red’s wrist go.

 “You don’t know anythin’ about me,” Red gruffed stuffing his hands into his pockets frowning at Sans.

 “I think I know more than you’d like to admit,” Sans said looking his alternate over. Red scoffed taking a step back. “And I know this isn’t like you. Besides it's not working. We need to reach your brother in some other way.”

 “Look. _We don’t have time_ , okay? I can’t afford to care how we get Boss moving as long it works, and this _is_ working, so back the fuck off.” Red stepped forward and smacked his brother upside the head and Sans scowled clenching his fists. This shouldn’t bother him. Edge deserved it anyway, right? So why did it bother Sans so much? Why was he getting so defensive of Edgelord of all people?

 Red leaned forward, and he grabbed his brother’s chin jerking Edge’s skull hard making Edge look at him. “Come on Bro really? Yer just gonna sit there and take it like a little bitch?”

 Edge gave no response. If Edge hadn’t reacted a few moments ago Sans would have seriously begun to worry Edgelord had suffered some kind of mental shutdown from the blaster. “Heh. Guess you are.” Red backhanded Edge again, hard enough to cause the crack that was already on Edge’s cheekbone from Undyne to widen. Edge grunted, and his sockets narrowed.

 “Ah- the fuck? Stop it.” Edge growled his eyelights beginning to glow a deep crimson, wisps of the magic leaving Edge’s sockets and Red smirked.

 “Make me.” Red hissed and he hit Edge again, and _again_ , until Edge snarled, grabbing Red by the collar and he slammed the smaller skeleton against a nearby tree.

 “How fucking dare you!” Edge demanded. Red yelped in pain and his eyelights shrank.

 “A-about fuckin’ time you snapped out of it.”  Red winced and droplets of sweat began pouring down Red’s skull. A low feral growl left Edge’s throat and Red swallowed and looked down submissively.  Edge looked absolutely murderous. Sans wasn’t sure he had ever seen Edge so angry, and that, was an achievement.

 Edge clenched his fist and pulled it back. “Don’t!” Sans said, and Edge’s fist crashed into the tree, right next to Red’s head. Wood splintered and cracked from the blow and Red swallowed hard.

 “Jackass.” Edge growled at his brother, and he released Red’s collar causing Red to fall into the snow in a confused heap. Sans blinked in surprise. He really hadn’t expected Edge to just let Red go after that. Edge sighed pinching the bridge above his nasal passage.

 “Are you alright Edge?” Papyrus asked sounding uncertain.

 “I’m _fine_.” Edge snapped, dropping his hand and his eyelights scanned the area warily.  

 “Oh yeah, perfectly fine. I go catatonic all the time, it’s perfectly normal,” Sans drawled sarcastically. Edge turned looking down at Sans furiously.

 “Shut up, Sans!”

 :"Nah I think-”

 “Shut up! Someone’s coming!” Edge hissed. Sans shut his mouth so fast his jaw clacked.  He _really_ didn’t want to meet anyone else from Edge’s version of the underground. Frisk, Lesser dog, Edge and Red were bad enough. Especially Lesser dog.

 “Hide behind my station and don’t make a sound. All of you.” Red said nervously as he pulled himself out of the snow. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk quickly piled behind the station. Broken bottles of mustard littered the area, as well as some burger wrappers and at least two pairs of socks.

 “Ew!” Undyne hissed scowling at a burger wrapper.

 “Shut up!” Red hissed at her.

***

Red

 They were so fucked. They were so completely fucked. They couldn’t be more fucked if they had a blaring sign labeled “Free EXP here.” Plus, Red couldn’t focus for shit. His magic was pumping through is bones on overdrive.  He wanted to _hurt_ someone. He wanted to **_kill_**. He felt like he could fucking take on the whole underground.

  _How much EXP did Lesser Dog have!?_

 It had to have been enough to give Red at _least_ one Level of Violence because Red was most definitely high on LV. He had forgotten how _good_ this felt. How amazing that rush of EXP felt, the _joy_ when your LV went up to the next level. He wanted to fucking destroy someone.

 He couldn’t afford to be high on LV right now. He had three level ones and a low-level fish bitch to protect. He had his brother to protect. His brother who was seriously fucked up at the moment. Edge’s HP was low, he had several broken bones and injuries from this morning, and there was something seriously wrong with his fucking mind.

 Red glanced at Edge nervously who was staring ahead at the approaching figure in the distance. Red was so dead once they were safe, wasn’t he? Edge had to be still pissed at him. Red hated being violent towards Boss, but Red didn’t know how else to snap his brother out of whatever was going on in his head. Red’s LV high mind thought hitting his brother in the face over and over was a fantastic idea at the time. Now Red just wanted to hit something or someone else. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t stay still. He wanted to _hurt someone._ That wasn’t like him, not really. _Was it?_ Red was out of magic and high on LOVE. Fuck.

 “Who’s there?” A gruff voice called. Red squinted staring in the distance. It was definitely a member of the canine unit; the question was which one? The dog like figure walked closer, their features filling out.

 Dogaressa.

_It had to be Dogaressa._

 Edge’s second in command and the least loyal to him. Her eyes widened as she glanced from Red to Edge.

 “Well, well, well. We thought you two were dead.” Dogaressa drawled and she stopped a few feet from them. She crossed her arms across her black armor, and a smug look crept across her features as she looked Edge over. “You look like free EXP Papyrus. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your HP so low,” Dogaressa grinned baring her sharp teeth.

 Edge, thank Asgore, acted quickly. He moved faster than Red thought he could with three broken ribs and a broken arm and Edge slammed a conjured red femur bone into his second’s shining black armor. Dogaressa yelped with a high-pitched whine as the femur’s sharpened edge pierced her chest.

 “That’s captain to you, you insufferable bitch.” Edge snarled. Dogaressa whimpered in pain, her purple eyes squinting, and she coughed up specks of dust.

 Red shivered. He _hated_ this rush of LOVE he had gotten from defending Sans. Because right now he wanted to just _kill her._ He didn’t have the magic to do it, but his mind was telling him to attack, jump on her back and dig his claws into her throat. Red swallowed hard and took several steps back from his brother and Dogaressa. He needed to get some kind of control of himself and this damn LV high. He had enjoyed hitting his brother far too much and he was afraid what he would be capable of in a fight. He did not want to accidentally kill Dogaressa and get even more EXP.

 “You’re _not_ captain anymore! You deserted _._ Every guard is hunting the bounty on your fucking head! You know the penalty for desertion.” Dogaressa growled at Edge. Edge blanched looking completely taken aback.

 “I didn’t fucking desert! I’ve been gone five fucking days! It was a hostile situation, 32-B-”

 “Five days? It’s been six weeks! Besides, you misunderstand me. I know you’d _never_ desert, but that’s not what I reported to King Asgore,” Dogaressa grinned viciously and she slammed her body against Edge. That treacherous mutt!  Red clenched his fists scowling at her. Of course she’d put a bounty on Boss’s head. But something else was bothering Red.  Six weeks? They were gone for six weeks?  That was impossible.

 Edge hissed in pain as he crashed into the snow, Dogaressa on top of him. She straddled his hips and Dogaressa ripped Edge’s bone attack out of her chest, raising it above her the pointed end aimed at Edge’s face.

  **CRUELTY/RAGE/JEALOUSY/POWER//KILL**

 Her killing intent was like a punch to the gut. Red didn’t know why it caught him so off guard. He supposed because no one in Sans and Papyrus’s world gave out killing intent, except for Edge. Had he already grown accustomed to that other world?

 With a scream Dogaressa plowed the bone weapon down at Edge. Edge rolled dodging the attack, pulling Dogaressa with him. The two rolled and scrapped like fighting children before Dogaressa jumped back and Edge summoned a flurry of bone attacks launching them at her. She dodged them with ease.

 “Where’s your killing intent _Captain?_ I can’t even take you seriously! You’re all bark and no bite,” Dogaressa purred sliding her battle axe out from its holster across her back. With a snarl she charged at Edge swinging her axe. Edge barely missed losing his head, jumping to the right. Dogaressa chuckled.

 “Someone really did a number on you, didn’t they? I’ve never seen you so injured. It’s a good look on you. Who was it? I’d like to thank them for making my job easier,” Dogaressa launched forward swinging again and Edge tripped falling to his back. Dogaressa smirked nastily standing over him, raising her axe.

 “Leave him alone,” Red growled stepping forward. Dogaressa chuckled, running a finger along the blade of her axe, looking over her shoulder at Red.

 “Aww, puppy, come on now. We both know you’re no threat.” She grinned viciously at Red.

 “Ya shouldn’t underestimate me,” Red growled. Dogaressa turned from Edge facing Red.

 “Sansy had a little trip to the vet and he doesn’t chase the other puppies anymore,” Dogaressa teased with a grin. “We all know you’re _neutered_.” Red grit his teeth. Well it was no secret. Everyone knew he couldn’t use his magic. At least everyone in Snowdin.  “Tell you what Pup. If you back off, I’ll let you live. You _must_ want Papyrus dead after what he did to you-”

 Dogaressa was cut short as Edge lunged at her driving two dagger like bones into her back. Dogaressa screamed and slammed her axe behind her, right into Edge’s ribcage. Edge’s unprotected, broken, ribcage. With a sickening crack from the blow Edge crashed into the snow his eyelights going out.

 “Boss!?” Red cried running to him. He knelt next to his brother. _Oh shit, oh shit_. This was bad, this was so _bad_. The snow around beneath them was quickly turning red. Marrow stained the torn shirt Edge had borrowed from Papyrus. Red did a quick check.

  ***Papyrus**

**LV 14, 350 ATK, 300 DEF, HP 12 / 720.**

***Your baby brother**

*** You know you can’t protect him from this.**

 Dogaressa laughed loudly her purple eyes glinting. “If I knew taking down the Great and Terrible Papyrus would have been this easy I would have done this years ago!” Dogaressa grinned nastily. Red clenched his fists standing in front of Edge.

 “Aw, that’s cute,” Dogaressa crooned. “Move, or I’ll cut through you just to get to him,” Dogaressa said raising her axe. The sound of a blaster being summoned rang through the air and Dogaressa froze, her white fur raising. Red glanced behind him, then up. Hovering just above Red was a giant dog like skull, it’s eyes glowing blue as it’s jaw unhinged.

 “That’s _impossible_ ,” Dogaressa whispered and she took a step back. “Y-you can’t use magic-” She looked at Red incredulously.  The blaster released a beam of energy and Dogaressa barely dodged. She stared eyes wide in terror before she actually ran, dropping to all fours to increase her speed, her tail in between her legs.

 Red stared at her retreating form until she vanished in the whirling snow, in disbelief.

 “That was risky,” Red said looking at his station. Sans popped his head out from behind it with a nervous grin. Sans’s blaster, which was hovering above Red, vanished with a quiet pop.

 “She was going to kill you both,” Sans said giving Red a sheepish look.

 “Still risky,” Red said before kneeling next to his brother.

 “You’re welcome, asshole.” Sans scoffed. Red grinned slightly at Sans before frowning down at his brother.

 “Language,” Papyrus sighed halfheartedly standing up from behind the station as well.

 Red looked down at Edge his soul twinging anxiously.  “Boss. I can’t heal ya and yer real low on HP.” Edge groaned his eyelights flickering back on. Edge stared at Red his eyelights unfocused.

 “ ‘m fine.” Edge’s sockets closed.

 “Hey! No stay awake! Boss? Boss! _Bro_? Fuck.” Red gently nudged his brother.

 “Can you heal him Red?” Sans asked softly appearing next to Red with a lazy shortcut.

 “No.” Red sighed his soul pounding. This was so bad. He didn’t know what to do. Red gripped Edge’s sliced tank top and ripped it further to see the damage Dogaressa had done to the already broken ribs. Red wished he hadn't.

 There wasn’t much left of his brother’s ribcage. Strings of dust held together with red magic were all that was left of Edge’s ribcage, hardly shielding the red pulsing soul which had a crack running through it. Red’s soul froze, and he swallowed hard staring at the crack in his brother’s soul.

 “Oh fuck! Oh stars no- _fuck_ -” Red dug his claws into his palms hard enough to draw marrow to stop himself from crying out at his brother’s condition.  To stop himself from showing emotion. He couldn’t afford to freak out. He had to keep his head.

 “That really doesn’t look good,” Sans said, his eyelights shrinking.

 “Is there anyone who can heal him?” Undyne’s voice asked behind Red making him jump.

 “I- not really. healers are really rare in this universe. You need compassion to heal. There’s not a lot of that around here,” Red sighed trying to calm his desperate soul. _Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. You can’t help if your freaking out._

 “Grillby can heal,” Frisk said softly. Red stared at Frisk as if they had grown another head. Kid had a screw loose if they thought Grillby was going to help. Okay, so it was true Grillby did possess healing magic, but, he’d never help Boss.

 "He won't help us,” Red said softly.

 “But he’s your friend,” Frisk frowned.

 “Seriously, how are you so naive when you’re such a little psychopath? Shouldn’t you know how this world works by now?” Red huffed.

 “I’m not a psycho, I told you it was _Chara-_ ” Frisk started and fell quiet under Red’s intense glare. Red really didn’t want to hear it.

 “Isn’t it worth a try, to ask Grillby for help?” Papyrus interrupted. Red glanced at Papyrus and looked away. Papyrus had been oddly silent, though not unresponsive like Edge had been. Red wondered what was going on behind Papyrus’s tired eyelights. From what Papyrus had said when he got his blaster attached, it sounded like he’d been through hell with the kid. It sounded a lot worse than what Red and Edge had dealt with at any rate. He hoped the creampuff was doing okay.

 “I could try, I guess. Boss is too unstable to move which means I’d have to go get Grillby and bring him here. I don’t like the idea of leaving you all alone, and I’m not even sure I have the energy for the two shortcuts,” Red said with a frown.

 “I have my blasters, and honestly, judging by the LOVE everyone is packing here? They’re the ones in danger, not me,” Sans said with a grin. Frisk shivered and stepped away from Sans, looking almost afraid. Red crossed his arms.

 Well, Sans had a point. Sans’s Karmic Retribution, was it? It was very powerful so long as his opponent had LOVE. That’s what Sans had said right? If there was one thing the monsters in Red’s world weren’t lacking, it was LOVE. A hell of a lot handier than Red’s Karmic Remission. Red couldn’t even fucking heal Boss because his LOVE was so damn high. Red’s ability was useless in a world like this. Though it had helped the dog couple, Papyrus, and Undyne in Sans’s world. Heh. Of course, they’d both have useless abilities in their own world.

 “Fine. Try to stay hidden, watch over my brother, and don’t move from this area unless you have to. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Red said looking at each of them. Red sighed his eyelights falling on Frisk. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but, listen to the kid if shit goes down. They know this world a lot better than all of you.” Red said. Frisk beamed, and Red scowled at them.

 “Still mad at you.” Red growled. Frisk shrank slightly under Red’s gaze.  “Fuck,” Red sighed glancing at the group. Yep. They were all going to die.

 

***

Papyrus

 His skull was killing him. There was a soft ringing in his head and memories still assaulted his senses. They were random and came with sudden bursts of pain. It made it hard to focus on what was going around him. If the same had been happening to Edge, Papyrus couldn't blame him for just sitting around unresponsive. It was really difficult to push aside the assaulting memories and focus on what was going on in the present. Papyrus hadn’t even realized Red had left.

 Papyrus’s eyelights swept over to Edge. Sans was sitting next to Edge with a frown, looking worried. Undyne was sitting at Sans’s station, looking anxious and the human was shadowing her, casting Papyrus the occasional guilty look. Papyrus grit his teeth. The human.

 His first memory of the human, they had been his friend. They had been everyone’s friend. They hadn’t been able to get past Undyne, to befriend her, so they snuck around her. Then the human vanished, the king had fallen down, and the six souls were missing. The kid had reset three days later. This second reset, the kid had seemed disheartened. They had stayed in Snowdin for quite a while, a few months. Papyrus had grown. . . fond of them. Like a little sibling. They hadn’t seemed like a bad person at all. Sad, but _good._ They hadn’t hurt anyone. Randomly, they had reset. The third reset, well. That was the first of many of Papyrus’s deaths.

 “How’s he doing?” Undyne’s voice broke Papyrus out of his thoughts. She was staring at Sans who looked down at Edge.

 “Not good,” Sans sighed. Papyrus had never seen a soul crack like Edge’s had. The jagged crack zigged-zagged across the heart shape diagonally like a lightning bolt.Papyrus walked over, looking down at his alternate and frowned. Through the layers of dust that had been Edge’s ribcage, the ruby soul pulsed weakly. The very tip of the red heart shaped soul was a white color, which hadn’t been there before.

 “Is Edge’s soul turning white?” Papyrus asked softly. Sans winced looking stricken.

 “Y-yeah bro. He’s uh. He’s falling down.” Sans said gently. Papyrus’s soul cringed. He had never seen a monster fall down before. It was often due to sadness, or HoPelessness, at least, in Papyrus’s world. Though it could be done from extensive damage in battle. As Papyrus could attest to after losing his head. Papyrus frowned towards Frisk.

 “Edge can still be healed, then he’ll be fine, I think. If his soul goes completely white, uh-well, then it’s too late. So, we have some time before that happens,” Sans said frowning down at Edge.

 “This sucks,” Undyne growled throwing a spear at a nearby tree. It crashed against it giving off blue sparks. “I hate just sitting around and waiting! What is taking Red so long!?” Undyne demanded.

 “He just left a few moments ago Undyne, we need to give him time,” Papyrus said softly, and he cringed looking away from her. Papyrus was beginning to understand why Red couldn’t stand to look at Undyne.

 “...You okay Paps?” Undyne asked softly.

  _“You okay Paps?”_ _The little fish girl prodded Papyrus with a long blue finger tilting her head with a frown staring at him. Papyrus forced a grin and nodded._

 " _Y-yeah. It wasn’t so bad. . .” Papyrus said. Undyne frowned her hands on her hips._

  _“Hurry up U-6 I don’t have all day,” Doctor Gaster snapped and he grabbed the fish girl by her wrist hard pulling her forward._

 " _Let go! If you hurt Papyrus, I swear, I’m gonna make you sorry-”  
_

_"You vile little thing how dare you bite me!? S-4 restrain her."_

 Papyrus shook his head bidding the memory to go away. None of these memories made _sense._ They were all out of order and jumbled. Memories of a laboratory and horrible experiments were overlapping memories of the human making friends with him one run and murdering him the next. Memories of Undyne and he in a cell playing, collided with memories of that murderous flower who had pretended to be his friend, which was overshadowed by memories of Undyne tied down to a table, a machine pointing at her eye - It was all too much. He couldn’t put the memories in order, he couldn’t untangle one memory from the other.

 “Papyrus? Hey? You spacing out too!?” Undyne’s voice caused Papyrus to shake his head. Was he spacing out?

 “Halt! Who’s there!?” demanded a voice before Papyrus could give Undyne a reply. Papyrus froze and Undyne bristled, summoning a blue spear. Ahead of them was a tall dog in armor slowly walking forward through the snow. Sans stood up in front of Edge protectively. Sans narrowed his eyes at the new monster.

 Doggo wobbled forward unsteadily through the swirling snow. Papyrus felt his throat close. _What had happened to Doggo in this world!?_

 “Sans? No shit! Zat really you? Hey! I know you’re there asshole, I can smell ya. The captain too. I smell marrow. And... something fishy? And some other smell…” Doggo trailed off with a frown. Papyrus swallowed hard staring at the canine. Doggo’s eyes were closed, a blue attack dagger was shoved into each of his closed eyes.  In theory, as long as Doggo didn't open his eyes, or fall, the blue magic wouldn’t injure him. Who had done that to him?

 Sans glanced at Papyrus than back to Doggo. Undyne stared at Doggo looking appalled and Frisk immediately dropped to the snow covering themselves in slush and mud.

 "What, got nothin’ to say runt?” Doggo growled. Sans cleared his throat some.

 “Whatdya want?” Sans growled out. It was a close imitation to Red’s voice. It was a little too light, but it seemed enough to fool Doggo.

 “Heh! Holy shit it really is you. We thought ya was dead! Where the hell ya been?” Doggo stiffened slightly, sniffing the air. “Uh… oh shit.” The dog seemed to deflate and took a nervous step back. “I’d salute you Captain Papyrus, but I can’t tell where ya are.” Doggo cringed slightly his tail lowering. Captain Papyrus was currently unconscious by Sans’s feet, but they weren’t about to tell Doggo that. Sans glanced at Papyrus nervously.

 Papyrus took a deep breath. He would have to say something, wouldn’t he? Pretend to be Edge? But Dogaressa had said Edge wasn’t captain anymore? What was he supposed to say? _Just pretend to be Edge. It can’t be that hard. Just sound grumpy and huffy._

 “That’s no excuse for not saluting your captain you ridiculous mutt,” Papyrus snapped. Frisk grinned and Sans gave him a thumbs up. Undyne nodded her approval. Papyrus had to admit he was proud of himself, He had sounded almost exactly like Edge. Well he was the great Papyrus so of course he had flawless acting skills.

 “I-I”m sorry sir!” Doggo saluted a nearby tree. Undyne snorted into her hand and Frisk’s smile widened.

 “What happened to your face?” Papyrus drawled still trying to sound annoyed.

 “I-It was Dogaressa sir. She said that since my eyesight is so useless I might as well lose all of it,” Doggo said softly gesturing to the blue daggers. Papyrus winced. “So far I haven’t triggered the magic, and I’m hoping it will wear off before I lose- anyway, sir, Dogaressa has taken over the royal guard, sir! The guard is completely divided.” Doggo fidgeted and flinched as if expecting to be struck. When no blow came the dog hesitantly continued.

 “Dogaressa reported t-that you had deserted but you’d never do that! Those of us who remained loyal to you, well, they’re being slaughtered. It’s madness. It’s Guard against guard. Those loyal to you are at war with those loyal to her. It’s a dust bath. Dogaressa doesn’t realize my loyalty lies with you. You’re the true captain. She needs to be put down sir!” Doggo said passionately. Papyrus stared at Doggo blinking.

 Papyrus did not think he’d be dragged into royal guard politics when he had been told they were in Red’s home world. He also wasn’t sure if Doggo was _actually_ loyal to Edge or just trying to save his own skin. What would Edge do? Probably kill him, just to be safe. Papyrus couldn’t do that.

 “Good. I want you to play the spy for me. Let her think you’re on her side. Do what she tells you to, and report her plans to me,” Papyrus said after a moment.

 “Yes sir! You can count on me!” Doggo said standing to attention.

 “You won’t tell her you came across Sans and I, right?” Papyrus stepped forward towards the Royal Guardsman. Doggo flinched, hearing Papyrus’s footsteps.

“N-no sir! You have my word!” Doggo said.

 “Stay still.” Papyrus ordered. Doggo cringed and his his tail lowered between his legs. Papyrus sighed, and he gently gripped the blue daggers protruding from each of Doggo’s closed eyes and he quickly slid the offending objects out. Moving the daggers nicked off a good 20 HP on Papyrus, but it looked like he had saved Doggo’s eyes and what was left of his eyesight.

 Papyrus just couldn’t leave the poor guardsman like that. Papyrus threw the daggers to the ground and turned the completely taken aback Doggo sharply around by his shoulders.

 “Go now.” Papyrus growled.

 “C-captain? You helped me?” Doggo sounded amazed blinking his eyes, his tail beginning to wag.

 “I can’t have a blind spy, now can I? Now go.” Papyrus snapped, working hard to keep the rough tone to his voice that Edge always had. Papyrus had to resist giving Doggo a pet as his tail wagged happily.

 “T-thank you sir!” Doggo said and he quickly retreated. Papyrus let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding once Doggo was out of sight.

 “That was close,” Undyne said softly.

“Way too close,” Sans agreed, and he glanced down at Edge. Sans turned Edge’s soul blue before sliding the captain behind Red’s post. It wasn’t much of a hiding spot, but it was better than nothing.

***

Red

 Fuck he was tired. He didn’t know how he could be so tired and so amped up at the same time. The LOVE rush he supposed. When he walked into the bar the murmurs of multiple conversations came to a halt as all the bar’s patrons stared at him. Red swallowed hard.

 Grillby’s looked the same as ever. Gone were the cheerful lights and atmosphere that the other world had held. This bar was dark and dank. The lights were dimmed, the furniture sporting abuse such as claw marks, holes, burn marks, and more. The board to the side, Grillby’s “no fighting or dusting inside” rule was clear as day, complete with a new pile of dust underneath it. Grillby’s policy of course discluded Grillby himself, particularly when patrons ignored this rule. Grillby’s favored course of action was to burn the rule breakers alive.

 Sans looked away from the sign and the dust and around the silent room. Most of the canine unit was absent from their usual spots, but there were still too many pairs of eyes on him for comfort. Big mouth stared up at Red with a frown and the drunk bunny squealed happily.

 “Sansy~ we thought ya was dead!” She hiccupped stumbling towards him. Red gently pushed her back to the booth she came from.

 “What me? Nah babe, never.” Red said with a wink.

 “Where have you been? Rumor is you and the captain were dead! Hey- your LOVE’s gone up, how’d you manage that?” Punk Hamster asked Red over his beer.

 “Ya want me to demonstrate on you?” Red growled. Punk hamster laughed into his beer and Red grinned. He did miss being able to give a threat without people (Papyrus and Sans) looking at him like he had murdered their pet. Red took his usual seat and stared up at the purple fire elemental. Grillby sighed down at him.

 “Missed you too candlestick,” Red said. Grillby’s flames flickered, likely in annoyance, and the fire elemental slid him a bottle of mustard. Red greedily began gulping it down before Red frowned. Yeah. This Grillby was definitely watering down the stuff after a taste of the other Grillby’s goods. Red would have to call his Grillby out on that at a later date.

 Red glanced back up to the bartender.  “Hey, Grilbz, I gotta proposition for ya. Wanna talk about it out back?” Red asked innocently. Grillby stared at him silently, before motioning for Red to follow him through the employee’s only door.

 “You finally paying off your fuckin’ tab?” Grillby growled out as the door shut behind them. His voice crackled, and was hard to understand but Red was well versed in the fire elemental’s speech patterns.

 “No. Actually, um, I need a huge favor,” Red rubbed the back of his skull. Grillby sighed loudly and crossed his arms, a scowl forming on the elemental’s face. His mouth was a jagged line of pure white light. Kinda like a jackolantern’s scowl. It stood out against the stark purple flames. Red wondered if he could come up with any clever puns around that?

 “You still owe me for the _last_ favor Sans,” Grillby said tapping his foot against the cement floor.

 “I-I know look. I wouldn’t be askin’ if it weren’t serious,” Red sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 “Hmm. So, your desperate.” Grillby grinned nastily. Fuck. Red did not like that look.

 “I-I wouldn’t really say that,” Red shifted nervously.

 “What’s that? You _don’t_ want my assistance after all?” Grillby stepped towards the door.

 “Fuck- wait. Yeah. Okay. I’m desperate are you happy? Fucking jackass.” Red scowled at the purple flame monster who grinned. Red sighed. This was going to cost him big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter stage left Grillbae <3 
> 
> I'm sure Edge is *fine*. Psh, that whole [falling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k_XMcmTjmw) down thing! 
> 
> Due to me splitting the chapter in half, we dont get to see why Edge was all unresponsive at the beginning of this chapter until next chapter. WHELP. I mean I could just tell you. (but where's the fun in that?) I will say that overall? Edge's not doing to good mentally and now physically. His HP has dwindled from Sans and Undyne during the dust rage and now Dogaressa's uh loving touch. *throws confetti*
> 
> Next chapter the characters just do what they damn well please and I've lost all control and say in what happens to my characters. AKA the chapter that has spawned all the new tags. AKA don't read the tags if you don't want to be spoiled. You looked didn't you? Nevermind I took them down to save you from the spoiling! Your welcome!
> 
> It's 2 AM. I've lost all control of my life. Send help.


	19. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to hell in a handbasket.
> 
> AKA 
> 
> The one where I had to change all the tags and the ratings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . This chapter, THIS CHAPTER MAN. Buckle up. 
> 
> So ahem, NEW TAGS. And the rating for the fanficiton has changed from T to M. Thank you skeletons, thank you for that. *stare* (Granted the change of rating is not from this chapter but for a future one).
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Slightly dark? Mild angst. More trigger warnings in the note below, they’re a little spoilery, but there's nothing to awful really.

***

Red

 Grillby stared at Red like a cat might a mouse. Grillby’s gaze was predatory and full of hunger. Red began to sweat, and he shifted slightly, his eyelights scanning the room in order to stop staring at the grinning demon like face Grillby was sporting.

 “Beg.” Grillby said, his grin widening. Red growled, clenching his fists.

 “I’m not fuckin’ begging! You narcissistic piece of-”

 “I won't help you unless you beg,” Grillby said wearing a shit eating grin. Red ground his teeth together. It was for Boss. He could do it. He could degrade himself for his little brother, it wouldn’t be the first time, now would it?

 “Please Grillby. Please help me.” Red droned out monotone.

 “Tsk. You can do better than that,” Grillby said giving him a look of disdain. Red growled low in the back of his throat his sockets narrowing. “I _beg_ you, Grillby help me, ya piece of fuckin’ trash.” Red all but hissed. A low crackling sound left the fire elemental and it took Red a moment to realize Grillby was laughing.

 “Alright. I’ll help you, since you begged so _pretty_ ,” Grillby all but purred. Red scowled at the bar tender. Grillby’s smile faded some. “But I need something in return Sans. I’ve given you too many favors for free.” Grillby crossed his arms.

 Red sighed. Of fucking course. Grillby had to be more of an asshole than usual. Grillby couldn’t just blindly help him, no, this time Grillby had to be a pain in the ass. Since when did Grillby actually want something, something other than humiliating Red of course, because, that was always part of the price no matter what Red wanted.

 “What do you want,” Red asked not liking the look Grillby was giving him in the least. Grillby was eying him like a tiger preparing to pounce.

 “The damn gang wars in Waterfall keep getting in the way of my boys shipping my goods to me. My bars about dry. Foods been cut off to Snowdin again as well. Prices are going back up and the townsfolk are getting restless. The guard isn’t doing anything about it because they’re too busy fighting each other. The ones loyal to your brother and the ones loyal to Dogaressa are tearing each other apart, meanwhile the gangs are taking control of the streets,” Grillby said his flames flickering angrily.

 “Sounds like a personal problem. What do you expect me to do about it?” Red demanded.

 “I want you to have your brother handle it. Or is he really dead like everyone’s saying.” Grillby cocked his head to the side giving Red a knowing look. Red sighed.

 “He aint dead! And you know I can’t speak for Boss.”

 “Sounds like you don’t need my help then,” Grillby drawled. Red sighed digging his claws into his palm. Fuck. Well, as far as favors went this wasn’t so bad, right? Besides, Boss would stop the guard’s inner fighting _anyway_ even without a deal.

 “But I’m sure if you help me, Boss would be happy to get the guard under control.” Red growled out. Grillby smirked giving Red a smug look.

 “Now was that so hard Sansy~?” Grillby grinned nastily. Red growled low in his throat.  “So, we have an agreement. What is it you need?” Grillby asked.

 “Need yer healing magic and your silence.” Red said eyeing the fire elemental. Red really didn’t like this. Sure, Grillby was a pal, but, could he _really_ trust Grillby with Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne? _No. No he couldn’t._

 Oh, he trusted Grillby with Boss, at least to a point. Grillby had proven himself loyal to Boss more than once. But loyalty to Boss was different than keeping quiet about alternate versions of Red, Edge, and Undyne that he had no loyalty to.

 “Hmm.” Grillby’s white pits for eyes narrowed at Red from behind the black sunglasses. “You gained LV,” Grillby said stepping towards Red, his eyes scanning Red over. “LV 5 now? That’s, what, three new levels of violence?” Grillby cocked his head to the side.

 Red had to fight to keep his eyelights from going out from the shock. He gained 3 LV from killing Lesser Dog? Stars. No wonder he felt fuckin’ wired and wanted to tear everyone to pieces. It was a wonder he wasn’t egging anyone and everyone on for a fight. Since when did Red have any semblance of self-control? Red frowned.

 “Oh ho. It was recent, wasn’t it? Are you still riding that LV high? Do I need to have you _restrained_?” Grillby purred as a flamed hand pushed Red into the wall by his clavicle. Red gasped in shock and a purple finger ran along Red’s jawline. “Or maybe you’d enjoy that too much?”

 “Fuck off!” Red shoved the fire elemental hard. More popping laughter came from the bartender. “I’m _fine._ ” Red growled.

 “You know how monsters high on LV can be. Can’t be too careful, I mean, you might _hurt_ somebody. Maybe me, If I asked real nicely?” Grillby grinned nastily.

 “Are you going to fucking help me or not?” Red demanded crossing his arms, his face flushing with magic. What would Red give for the silent orange Grillby from the other universe right now? He forgot what a fucking flirt Grillby could be.

 “Mm. You know I like it when your angry.”

“I swear to Asgore, Grillby-”

 “You have my healing abilities and my silence,” Grillby said looking amused. Red sighed and grabbed the fire elemental’s arm before shortcutting back to the others.

 Fuck, but that took a lot out of him. Red would not be able to teleport again. He blinked trying to bid the darkness at the edge of his vision away. Great, now would be a perfect time to lose consciousness. The world spun and Red blinked hard, trying to stay awake. _Not now. Not now._ When Red pushed himself too hard, well, he was prone to falling asleep. Happened at his station all the time.

 “God dammit Sans you know I _hate_ it when you do that! Warn a guy!” Grillby snarled as pops and sizzling sounds escaped the roaring flames that rose off of the fire elemental.

 “Heh, whoops,” Red said steadying himself by gripping a tree. _Stay awake._

 “You’re an ass-” Grillby’s insult dissolved into silence as he actually took in his surroundings. Grillby’s flickering flames all but dulled as the fire elemental stared at Sans. Sans stared back at Grillby, open mouthed and wide socketed.

 “Your Grillby’s purple!?” Sans hissed. Red chuckled softly. He had been just as surprised from the orange bartender in the other universe.

 “What the fuck is this!?” Grillby demanded his white eyes flickering from Sans to Undyne, to Papyrus, then to Frisk.

 “Long story. Short version? Science shit.” Red said leaning against his stand. Grillby scowled at Red.

 “I need more of an explanation than that. This changes shit.” Grillby growled before pointing a fiery finger at Sans. “That’s you,” Grillby growled, his flames flickering again, likely out of anxiety. “And that’s a human,” Grillby pointed at Frisk.  

 “How fuckin’ perceptive of ya, candlestick. Look I’ll explain later. We don’t have time for this,” Red said shifting nervously. “I need ya to heal Boss.” Grillby looked taken aback and his eyes warily glanced at Papyrus. Papyrus frowned at Grillby, looking curious.

 “Yeah, not that one. I know it’s confusing, but, come on Grillby you _know_ that’s not him.”

 ***

Sans

 “Uh, here,” Sans said sliding Edge out from behind Red’s sentry station by turning Edge’s soul blue. He couldn’t believe this version of Grillby was purple. It was so weird. Sans couldn’t stop staring. The guy looked seriously on edge and spooked. He kept giving Papyrus, Undyne, and Sans strange looks.

 Sans gently released Edge’s soul and Grillby frowned down at the unconscious, injured captain. “Asgore’s horns. Who the fuck was able to do this?” Grillby demanded before kneeling next to the skeleton. Grillby hissed as his knees hit the snow, steam rising around him. Sans frowned. That had to have hurt the fire elemental. The snow was awfully cold and wet. How much HP and LV did this Grillby have to be able to kneel in the snow like that?

 “Well it was a group effort,” Red growled glancing at Undyne and Sans. “But mostly Dogaressa.”

 Grillby frowned down at Edge, a purple flamed hand hovering above the broken ribcage. “You’re going to owe me so fucking much for this Sans. This is more than just some simple healing gig. He’s practically dust! How do you expect me to fix this!?” Grillby growled. Red’s bones went a pale grey color and Red swallowed hard. Grillby’s flames lowered, and his facial features softened some.

 “I’ll see what I can do though,” Grillby sighed. Grillby coaxed the ruby soul out of Edge’s chest cavity and he clasped the small organ in his flamed purple hand. Green magic enveloped the soul. Sans watched fascinated as Edge’s HP steadily rose.

 After a tense and silent twenty minutes, Grillby’s shoulders sagged and the edges of his flames dimmed to a blue color. The green magic stuttered before it stopped. Edge looked much better, in fact he looked completely healed. Despite Grillby healing Edge’s soul, and not his body, the cracks on Edge’s cheekbone and skull were gone, his ribs had reformed, (though bearing several new scars and all his old scars) and even Edge’s broken arm had mended together.

 “I can’t . . .” Grillby’s voice was low like a crackling fire. “I can’t heal the crack in his soul.” Red stiffened his eyelights going out as he stared at the fire elemental silently. “His injuries are healed, but, his soul is rejecting me. He doesn’t trust me. He won’t let me in to heal his soul. I need someone to coax him into letting me in, or he’ll dust even with max HP.”  Grillby said staring at Red.

 “What do I gotta do?” Red asked, his eyelights flickering back, a look of determination setting on his face. Grillby sighed, giving Red a sympathetic look.

 “ _You_ can’t. It takes a lot of magic and most of yours is blocked. Is there anyone else here that your brother trusts?” Grillby asked. Red looked sick.

 “No.” Red said softly.

 “Then there’s nothing more I can do. I’m sorry Sans.” Grillby said. He really did sound sorry.

 “No! That’s not- you gotta keep trying!” Red yelled. Grillby stared silently at Red, a pitying look in his smoldering white eyes.

 “Can I try?” Sans asked softly. Grillby and Red both looked at him in surprise.” I mean, he did let me help him right before his dust rage, and, I’m a version of you, Red. That has to count for something, right?” Sans shifted nervously. He couldn’t believe he was offering to help, but, he couldn’t let Edgelord dust. Besides he had a hell of a lot of magic reserves. Magic that he almost never tapped into. It would cost him literally nothing to help.

 “I mean, I’ll try anything,” Red said looking worried. Grillby motioned Sans over.

 “Okay. I’m going to pass you his soul. You need to pull out your soul and pour your magic into his soul, directly from your soul. I’m sure you know how to do _that._ If the soul accepts it then I can heal the crack through you.” Grillby said. Sans eyelights widened.

 “ _You want me to pour my magic into his soul!?”_

 “It’s perfectly natural,” Grillby stared at Sans blankly.

 “It’s also extremely _intimate_! That’s practically soul sex-”

 “Not exactly!” Red said sockets widening, interupting Sans. Red was probably afraid, for good reason, that Sans was going to back down. “You’re not you know, rubbing it-”

 “NO DETAILS PLEASE.” Papyrus said his cheekbones bright orange. Undyne was staring open mouthed and Frisk looked extremely confused.

 “What does sex mean?” Frisk asked blinking. Everyone ignored the small human and Undyne’s face turned bright red.

 “Listen, short weak Sans. The captain is not returning the favor, and you’re not doing other _things_. Look your souls won’t even touch! They just need to be near each other. It’s not soul sex, not really, and you’re just putting your magic into him.” Grillby said.

 “Oh, is that _all_!” Sans snapped.

 “It’s our only shot of saving him.” Grillby scowled at Sans. Sans looked away feeling his cheekbones heat. “If he accepts your magic, his defenses will be down, and I can heal the crack.”

 “But he’s not even awake, there’s no consent!” Sans said his mind frantically searching for some reason to opt out of the task.

 “If he allows your magic in that _is_ consent,” Grillby said evenly.

 “Sans just fucking do it,” Red growled, giving Sans a sharp look. Sans sighed. Grillby held out the ruby soul towards Sans. Gently, Sans took the small organ. It was warmer than he had expected. It pulsed, slow and unsteadily, like a tired bird trying to flap its wings.

 He had the entirety of Edge’s being in the palm of his hands. Sans swallowed hard. This was insane. Sans ran a finger along the crack and the soul shuddered. He really hoped he wouldn’t mess this up and that Edge trusted him enough for Sans to help.

 Sans sighed and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to pull his soul out in the open like this. He didn’t want Edge’s soul out in the open like this. He took off his jacket and hesitantly, he slid his shirt up before placing the ruby soul into his ribcage, next to his blue soul, making sure they weren’t touching before calling on the magic from within his soul.

 ***

EDGE

 Everything was so heavy, and he was _so_ tired. Edge closed his eyes, leaning his back against the one lone tree in the area. He wasn’t exactly sure how he had gotten here, or where here was, but he was thankful for the peace it gave him.

 The tree was barren, leaves long gone, and the grass beneath Edge’s feet was yellow, thin, and dead. A red like transparent dome encircled the tree and Edge, as if guarding them. Edge opened his eyes, fighting off the restful sleep that was calling to him. He seemed to be in a field of some kind. Long, unending, and empty, save for this dead tree. The sky above was a dark grey. Still, it was peaceful.

 This peace from the assaulting memories the blaster’s attachment had given him was a welcome one. He hadn’t even been able to _function._ There were just too many memories. Most of them terrible. The memories were painting a grim portrait of himself, one that he did not like.

 He had seen himself accidentally kill his subordinates in the royal guard out of anger in quite a few of the humans. . . ‘resets’ were they called? Edge had when grown increasingly angry while hunting the human and had just eliminated his own subordinates like they were nothing. That was unacceptable. Where was the honor in that? How could Edge have killed his own?

 In a few of what Edge dubbed the ‘worst’ resets, Edge had gone way too far when punishing Red. Several times Edge had beaten his brother to within an inch of his life for helping the human. Edge didn’t even know he was capable of going that far with his brother. It made him sick. And the worst reset. . .

  _“A human!? Seriously Sans your helping a human?”_

  _“J-just hear me out Boss I-”_

  _Edge snarled grabbing his brother by the collar before slamming the smaller skeleton against the wall._

  _“Shut up! I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses! You idiot Sans!” Red cringed his eyelights shrinking, sweat forming at the top of his skull. Edge slammed his fist into his brother’s ribcage earning a sharp cry of pain from his brother._

_“We need one soul to get out of here. One fucking soul and you’re **helping** it escape!” Edge snarled. _

  _“They’re a good kid Boss,” Red’s sockets were impossibly wide. “they don’t deserve-” Edge punched his brother hard across the face._

  _“I told you I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses!” Edge snarled gripping his brother’s jaw tightly._

  _“B-but-” Red said miserably. Edge’s sockets narrowed and with a sickening crack he jerked his brother’s jaw to the far left, breaking it._

  _Red screamed, his eyelights disappearing. Red’s hands clawed at Edge, attempting to push Edge away. Edge chuckled darkly, his LV demanding more violence._

  _“Brother. Do you want to know how I hurt you without damaging your HP?” Edge crooned softly. Red groaned, his hands still trying to push Edge away from him, his jaw hanging loosely, unnaturally. Red’s eyelights had returned as tiny crimson pinpricks. He looked pissed off. That wouldn’t do._

  _“It’s simple,” Edge grabbed one of the offending arms, snapping both ulna and radius in half. Red screamed again his sockets widening in pain and horror at the snapped radius and ulna._

  _“It’s all about intent,” Edge grabbed one of Red’s legs as his brother kicked at him._

  _“Don’t!” Red yelled his gaze changing from anger to fear. Edge grinned wickedly before staring down at the femur. That one would take a bit more strength. Edge summoned a club like bone slamming it into his brother’s left femur until the delicious sound of a cracked bone and his brother’s screams and whimpers rang through the kitchen._

  _“You see. I don’t intend to kill you. I don’t intend to put your life at risk. I intend to make you **suffer.** And lo and behold, your HP stays right where it should be. Isn’t that funny?” Edge slid his brother’s shirt up. “Let’s make these ribs even shall we?” Edge grinned eyeing the bottom row where the left rib was missing._

  _“B-boss please don’t-”_

  _Edge pulled at the right rib, until it gave with a crack, crumbling to dust in Edge’s hand._

 Edge groaned a wave of nausea overtook him and he gagged. He couldn’t believe he had done those things. He didn’t want to know he was capable of _that. How could he be capable of that!?_ He had _tortured_ his brother. He had hurt his brother so badly, he had broken his bones, ripped off one of his ribs-

 Edge shuddered hard. He was disgusting. Edge was completely disgusting. He was horrible. He was the worst brother in the world. It didn’t matter that Red had been helping the human. It didn't’ matter that Edge had been high on LOVE at the time- there was _no_ excuse for the things he had done to Red in that reset. _How could he hurt Red like that?_

  Edge had lied to his brother too. That wasn’t how Edge was able to harm Red without damaging his brother’s HP. At least not exactly. He had said it to hurt his brother and it had worked. Hell, Red probably still believed it. Fuck, Edge had hurt Red in so many ways. Edge’s soul twisted with guilt for the things he had done to Red that had technically never happened. All of it had been undone. But he kept seeing it. Over and over, like a never-ending nightmare.

 Edge had been so confused when he went from seeing his worst actions against his brother on never ending repeat to lying in the snow with his brother standing over him a dull pain throbbing in his cheekbone. He hadn’t meant to space out. He just, couldn’t stop seeing what he had done to Red.

 Then there was the human. This pathetic, tiny human had come to Edge again and again and _again_ to try and be his friend. Countless times Edge had slid a bone dagger through their eye and into their skull. No wonder the tiny human had covered their face, begging “please not again” when Edge had first dragged the human to Sans and Papyrus’s house and tossed them into shed.

 Edge didn’t feel guilty for the human. _He didn’t._ But, it was hard, to see himself brutally murder a child without a moment's hesitation, repeatedly, when that child fully knew he was going to do it! And that child kept coming **_back._** Why did the kid keep coming back!?

 Edge frowned suddenly feeling a soft, warm feeling interrupting his self-reflection.  He looked up curiously, to see that a soft green light was trickling towards him from a break in the grey sky. It stopped at the red barrier, unable to pass. Edge watched it lazily, thankful for something to distract him from thinking about what he had done to Red, the puzzling human, and other memories of his not so shining moments.

 Eventually the green light faded. It had poked and prodded at the red dome, but, it seemed it was unable to get through. Edge slid to a sitting position leaning against his tree. He was so tired. Maybe he could rest? Just for a few moments?

  _Just give up._

 Just as Edge began to drift off he felt as if his entire being was encased in - in something.

 “The fuck?” Edge looked around narrowing his sockets. A warm feeling began spreading through him, and something soft seemed to brush over his entire body. Edge squirmed. “Hey!” Edge looked around seeing nothing that could be causing the strange sensation. That was when a new light began drifting down from the sky.

 It was blue.

 Edge watched the blue light curiously as it stopped at the red barrier. It felt safe, familiar even. Edge briefly pictured Sans. Not Red, but Sans, that ridiculous annoying piece of shit that had been plaguing his life for the past few days. His dorky smile, his sarcastic quips, the disapproving look he was always giving Edge.

 Why was Edge thinking of Sans? He couldn't stand that reject version of his brother. The judgmental looks he held for Edge, the star damned puns! Sans was unbearable.

  _Let me in._

 Another, more pleasant memory came to Edge’s mind.

  _“Go away!” Edge growled out, and he ducked his head against his arms, his bones clacking loudly as another scream was torn from him. The pain from the withdrawals were agonizing. As if every fiber of his being were being torn apart._

  _“No,” Sans said, and he grabbed the front of Edge’s shirt and he gently pulled Edge down, so he was lying with his head on Sans’s lap, one cheek against his knee, facing away from Sans. “I’m not leaving you to suffer alone.” Sans said sternly. Edge snarled like an animal before groaning. Edge clenched his fists tightly as more screams wracked through him._

  _“I don’t want your coddling,” Edge hissed as he adjusted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position rather than pulling away._

  _“Since when have I cared about what you want?”_

 Asshole. Sans was _such_ an asshole. Edge scowled and crossed his arms, glaring up at the blue light. Sans was so infuriating. He pissed Edge off so much. Sans was. . . was there for him, though. Wasn’t he?

 Sans had been there for him, when Edge had needed someone. When his own brother hadn’t been able to be there for him.

 Edge gasped as the red barrier flickered, turning purple. The blue light seemed to mix with the red dome, a purple glow filling the area. What was going on? The warm feeling in Edge’s chest intensified. Edge felt _safe._ Cared for. Protected. The barrier faded, and the blue light lazily made its way down. Edge stared at it before reaching up to touch it.

 ***

Sans

 Sans was overwhelmed. It was like he was drowning in a sea of emotions, most of them, not belonging to him. It was like he was diving into the deepest part of Edge’s thoughts and feelings. Technically he kind of was. This was a huge invasion of privacy. But, there was no other way, right? Sans’s magic was reaching into Edge’s soul, his very being. Blue colored magic steadily left his soul into the soul next to it.

  _Please work. Please. Just let me in. I don’t want you to die, you asshole._ Sans thought warily. Emotions flooded his mind, emotions that weren’t his.

  _Guilt. Shame. Regret. Fear. Hurt. Anger. RAGE, **WRATH.**_

 Sans’s eyelights snapped open, his soul twisting. Sans’s magic stuttered. He had never felt anger like _that_ before, at least, not to that extent. Not even against the human or Gaster. It was awful. How could Edge function when feeling that level of anger? Wrath was his main soul trait, right? Sans shuddered.

 “Keep trying,” Grillby’s voice crackled next to Sans.

 Sans nodded his head, pushing his magic more. Sans closed his eyes a second time and began pulling at the positive emotions he felt for Edge.

  _Compassion/Understanding/Forgiveness/Protection/Affection/_

 Sans focused on his emotions, his intent, sending them to the small soul. The soul shuddered next to his, and Sans felt the irregular pulse steadying. The weak pulse turned strong, thrumming with life and magic. Sans watched in amazement as the two souls within his ribcage began to glow. the red soul was glowing with a bright brilliant red light that shone out him and grew to glow around him. Sans’s blue magic seemed to mix with the red, the light around Sans turned a lilac color. When the light faded, both souls were the same lilac color.

 Sans gasped as an intense wave of sensations hit him. It was like a dam had broken. Sans wasn’t sure where his feelings ended, and Edge’s began. There was a rush of colors, emotions, and sensations. It was confusing, but it felt _good._ It felt right. Like a weight had lifted within Sans’s own soul. It felt safe.

 “Oh shit! That was _not_ what I had in mind!” Grillby gasped next to Sans. “But it’ll work!” Sans tried to focus on the fire elemental’s voice his thoughts slow and clouded. Grillby placed his hand against Sans’s ribcage causing Sans to jump. The fire elemental’s hand was pleasantly warm.  Green light began flowing through the space between Sans’s ribs into the cracked still purple soul. The long-jagged crack along the soul mended, as if it had never been there.

 “There.” Grillby gently took the soul from Sans, and it floated back to the protection of Edge’s ribcage. Sans shivered tugging his shirt back down and sliding his jacket back on.

 Sans blinked slowly. His mind was in a peaceful haze and he was enjoying the pleasant feelings going through his soul.

 “The fuck was that shit?” Red demanded.

 “Your brother’s healed just like you wanted. He’s completely fine. Don’t forget the favor you promised,” Grillby’s gruff voice sounded anxious. Sans closed his eyes. Maybe he’d take a small nap? Just for a moment? He felt so relaxed. Everything felt so peaceful and right and safe and he felt so. . . _complete._ As if a hole inside him had finally been filled. It was euphoric. Sans grinned happily, closing his eyes soaking in the good feelings.

 “What was with the light show!? And why is Boss’s soul _purple?_ Sans’s soul was purple too! You made it sound like something went wrong? What happened?” Red demanded giving Grillby a scrutinizing look. Sans opened his sockets at the gruff loud intrusion to the otherwise peaceful environment and watched Red. “And why isn’t Boss waking up!?”

 “Oh, he’ll wake soon, and I _do not_ want to be here for the that shit show. You have fun with that.” Grillby began walking away.

 “Oh no you don’t!” Red said, and he walked forwards and grabbed the fire elemental’s arm turning him around. Grillby's flames rose dangerously high and a low growl emitted from the fire elemental.

 “What do you mean by that? What the fuck happened to my brother? Tell me!” Red growled right back at the angry fire elemental.

 “Pay your fucking tab and I’ll talk,” Grillby said.

 “You know I don’t got that kinda money!”

 “Then I guess your shit out of luck!” Grillby pulled his arm away from the small skeleton.

 “Grillbz. Please.” Red’s voice was quiet, pleading. Grillby sighed, his shoulders sagging.

 “Do _not_ kill the messenger Sans,” Grillby growled turning to face Red. Grillby gestured to Sans and the unconscious Edge. “They soul bonded.”

  Sans’s peaceful haze broke into a thousand shards of sharp edges.

 “ _What_!?” Sans and Red demanded in unison.  

 Grillby’s glowing eyes landed on Sans. “You soul bonded. I didn’t even know that was _possible_ in a place like this. I haven't seen monsters soul bond since before the war.” Grillby said.

 “What's soul bonding!?” Papyrus demanded, worry shining through his eyelights. Sans couldn’t breathe. He soul bonded? He soul bonded with _Edge_!? Was that even possible? Grillby had to be joking! Didn’t you at the very least have to like a person before you could soul bond!?

 “It’s what it sounds like. It’s when two souls bond. It can be between monsters, two humans, or between a human and a monster. It’s the deepest form of intimacy. You share your soul, your essence, with another person. It was primarily used between lovers,” Grillby said.

 Oh god. This wasn’t happening. Sans groaned covering his face with his palms. _This wasn’t happening._

 “Sans, what the fuck!?” Red yelled taking a step towards Sans, his red eyelights flashing dangerously.

 “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t do anything special, I swear. I just did what Grillby told me to do!” Sans yelled, panic clear in his voice.

 “I told you to put your magic into his soul, not your fuckin’ feelings!” Grillby growled. Sans swallowed hard. He _had_ done that, hadn’t he? He had sent his intent and his emotions, but that was because Edge had done it first! Or at least Edge’s soul had. Sans had been assaulted by the feelings of guilt and anger and pain within the soul and he was just trying to _calm_ it. Not bond with it!

 “I don’t understand. Can it be undone? What does a soul bond do?” Papyrus asked a look of concern on his features. Undyne had her head tucked into her arms, sitting at the sentry station. What Sans could see of her face was bright red. Was she laughing at the situation, or mortified on Sans’s behalf? He couldn’t tell. Maybe both.

 “Like I said, it’s usually done between lovers,” Grillby glanced at Sans. “It connects two people. You’ll be able to sense the other’s emotions occasionally, you’ll know when they’re in danger. Your soul lends them strength and vice versa, so a killing blow might not actually be a killing blow, the other might take the damage. It’s almost like sharing a soul.” Grillby sighed.

 “You fuckin’ asshole!” Red yelled at Sans. Red’s fist wrapped around Sans’s shirt collar gripping it hard and he pinned Sans against a tree.

 “Red!” Papyrus scolded.

 “I didn’t mean for this to happen. Look I don’t _want_ this!” Sans yelled shoving Red off. He didn't want this. Not at all. He didn’t care for Edge _like that._ Sure, the edgy skeleton was attractive, and Sans cared about him in a _friend_ like way, but that didn’t mean Sans wanted to share his soul, the essence of his being, with Edge of all people!

 “Look, it has to be consensual,” Grillby said looking at Red. “Your brother’s soul had to have participated. It’s not a one-person job. Sometimes soul bonds aren't a conscious decision, sometimes it's what the souls decide. Sometimes the souls know more than the idiot monsters they belong to. Weak ass Sans couldn’t have done it on his own, so give him a break.” Grillby shrugged.

 “What did you call me!?” Sans demanded.

 “This is complete bullshit. Boss is gonna fucking kill Sans.” Red said, and he began to pace nervously.

 “That sounds like not my problem,” Grillby said nonchalantly. “I have to get back to my bar. Good luck,” Grillby said.

 “Wait but how do I undo it!?” Sans demanded sockets widening. Grillby couldn’t just leave them like this!

 “Hell, if I know. I told you, no one’s done a soul bond since before the war. Your guess is as good as mine. I do know that if one of you dies, the other might die too, so, have fun with that.” Grillby said thoughtfully.

 “What!?” Sans demanded.

 “Are you shitting me!?” Red snarled.

 “That’s all I know. You,” Grillby pointed at Red, “you owe me. _A lot_. We are re negotiating later. I officially own your fucking ass. And you,” Grillby’s eyes landed on Sans, “Think about if you want catering for the guests at your funeral, I’ll offer a discount.” With that the fire elemental left, leaving Sans feeling sick and Red looking horrified.

 “I’m confused,” Frisk said softly.

 “I don’t- can’t we-” Sans groaned covering his face. “This can’t be happening. I didn’t - what am I supposed to do!?” Sans demanded.

 “Well maybe there’s a book at the librarby on soul bonding? I’m sure there’s a way to undo it, especially since this seems to have been an accident?” Papyrus said with a forced smile. Sans groaned softly. He really wished he had his brother’s optimism right now.

 “I can’t believe you soul bonded with my brother,” Red glared at Sans with accusing eyelights.

 “I didn’t mean to!” Sans said. Red sighed loudly and grit his sharp teeth together.

 “Maybe if we don’t tell Boss, he won't notice?” Red suggested.

 “Yeah, because his soul changing from red to purple is completely unnoticeable,” Undyne drawled sarcastically, looking up. Her cheeks were still a pink color, and she groaned into her hands.

 “This is bad,” Red groaned.

 “And painful to watch. It’s like Kissy Cutie’s Adventure in Thailand all over again,” Undyne sighed. Sans frowned. Just what kind of anime were Undyne and Alphys watching?

 “We shouldn’t worry about this now, we should worry about getting somewhere safe, right?” Papyrus said, his eyelights trailing to each of them.

 “Yeah, but, we need Edge awake first.” Undyne frowned down at the unconscious skeleton before she shoved the toe of her boot into Edge’s side. “Hey Edge, get up!”

 Sans winced. He knew they needed Edge awake so they could get somewhere safe, but he really, _really_ , did not want to see Edge’s reaction to the surprise soul bond.  

 “Hey! He almost dusted stop kickin’ him!” Red growled. Undyne nudged Edge with her toe and the tall skeleton growled, his eyelids snapping open.

 Sans gasped as his soul filled with rage. He suddenly felt _unbelievably_ angry. Sans clenched his fists trying to shove the sudden emotion down, to control it.

 “Where is that bitch?” Edge growled jumping to his feet summoning two bone like swords. Undyne jumped back her one eye wide. Sans didn’t feel angry, Sans realized, _Edge did._ Edge was angry, and Sans was feeling it, as if it were his own emotion. Sans stared at Edge in disbelief.

 “Where’s who!?” Red demanded.

 “Dogaressa! Where’d that treacherous cunt go!?” Edge snapped.

 “Language!” Papyrus gasped.

 “She ran away Boss. It’s just us. But we really need to get out of here,” Red said shifting his eyelights towards the snow. Edge scowled, his eyelights scanning the area as if expecting Dogaressa to be hiding behind a rock or tree before the bone swords he had summoned vanished.

 “What happened? I was injured, wasn’t I?” Edge demanded looking himself over. Edge frowned at his healed ribcage and the purple light shining from within. Sans cursed the fact that Red had ripped the tank top off. For a moment everything was silent. Sans held his breath, waiting. Waiting for the inevitable explosion. But it didn’t come. Edge frowned before crossing his arms across his ribcage, as if to hide the purple light.

 “Who healed me?” Edge demanded staring at Red.

 “C-can’t we talk about this later Boss? We should get home, we got a lot of free EXP between these four,” Red gestured to the human, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne. “We have a lot to talk about ya know? The blasters, Dogaressa, you being healed is the least of our-”

 “Who. Healed. Me.”

 “Grillby,” Red said, and he flinched as Edge growled.

 “You had that idiot bartender heal me!? He’s going to lord this over our heads forever! What the hell were you thinking, you imbecile!” Edge demanded taking a threatening step towards Red. Red took a step back digging his hands into his pockets and he grimaced.

 “You had 12 HP left Boss, and yer ribcage was completely destroyed. You were gonna dust! What the fuck was I supposed to do!?” Red glared up at Edge a challenge in his eyelights. The two brothers glared at each other silently before Edge was the one to cave and look away. Which was surprising. Sans had never seen Edge back down before.

 “What did that fucking matchstick do to my soul?” Edge asked crossing his arms. Everyone was silent. Red looked pointedly at his shoes, providing no answer. Sans sighed. He was so dead, wasn’t he?

 “Well, Edgy me the thing is,” Papyrus said after a long uncomfortable silence. “Your soul was cracked and Grillby couldn’t heal it. I guess you didn’t trust him? So Grillby needed someone you trusted to send some magic into your soul- you know I don’t really understand it all myself, but it was supposed to help heal your soul or something,” Papyrus said his cheekbones tinging orange as he trailed off.

 “ _Excuse me?”_ Edge demanded, his red eyelights shrinking. Sans shifted nervously. Anger was radiating off Edge in waves, never mind the anger Sans could _feel_ through the soul bond.

 “You soul fucked me!?” Edge snarled, turning to stare at Red furiously. “I’m going to star damned _end you_! How did you mess this up? What the fuck did you do to my soul!?” Edge growled glaring daggers at Red. Red seemed to shrink.

 “I-it wasn’t me Boss! I don’t have any magic to _give_ , remember?” Red balked sweat appearing on his skull.

 “Then who was it!? Which one of you assholes violated me and messed up my soul!?” Edge snarled, red mist trailing from his left eyelight. Sans swallowed hard.

 “Ah! Not to worry Edge! your soul is not messed up! The magic worked, and you’re completely healed. Um, I don’t know much about uh this soul sex, but Grillby said it had to be consensual but that it wasn’t _really_ soul sex exactly.”  Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull looking sheepish. Edge caste Papyrus a withering look.

 “Why the fuck is my soul purple then?” Edge demanded.

 “Well, again, your soul is fine, it’s not messed up,” Papyrus said gently. Edge growled staring at Papyrus as if he were a piece of meat to be devoured. “but there was a slight accident? And yousoulbondedwithSans. Maybe we should get going now? Red said it's dangerous to be out in the open,” Papyrus said forcing a bright smile.

 “What. Was. That?” Edge growled, his voice dripping with rage. Sans swallowed hard, wondering if it’d be safe to teleport in this underground? Sure, he might end up in a wall, or in a room full of high LV aggressive dogs looking for a bone to chew on but he might have to take his chances.

 Papyrus cleared his throat nervously. “I uh, I said your soul’s fine.”

 “After that.”

 “And it’s not messed up,” Papyrus shifted nervously.

 “ _After that._ ” Edge snarled.

 “Uh. Well, there was a slight accident? And um.”

 “Go on.” Edge growled, his sockets narrowing.

 Papyrus sighed casting Sans a nervous look before looking back to edge. “And you soul bonded with Sans.”

 Sans couldn’t breathe. The look Edge was giving Papyrus was absolutely terrifying. As if Edge were a demon from the pits of hell, both sockets were eyelightless with trails of red wisps rising. Nobody moved, and nobody made a sound.

 After several excruciatingly long seconds Papyrus broke the silence. “Uh. Soul bonding is when-”

 “I know what it is!” Edge’s shrill voice cracked like a whip and his eyelights reappeared. Edge turned to stare at Sans and Sans quickly took a step back from the angry skeleton.

 “What the fuck did you do!?” Edge demanded.

 “I didn’t do _anything_ okay!?” Sans yelled.

 “You lying piece of shit!” Edge snarled. Sans was unprepared as the tall skeleton marched forward to grab Sans by his shirt collar and hoist him up into the air. Sans kicked his feet, searching for ground to stand on, finding none. He did _not_ like being manhandled like this.

 “Look Grillby said _both_ sides had to participate! Which means _you_ messed up just as much as I did!” Sans growled staring at the seething captain.

 “I was unconscious!” Edge roared.

 “Apparently your soul didn’t care!” Sans snapped. “Look you think I want this? Because I don’t. The _last thing_ I want is to have any part of me connected to you!” Sans growled.

 “Likewise.” Edge growled before he threw Sans into the ground.

  _Ow._

 That had hurt. Apparently, this part of Snowdin forest had less fluffy snow and more sheets of ice. Sans glared up at Edge who was staring down at him furiously.

 “Sans! Are you alright? Edge that was unnecessary!” Papyrus said helping Sans up. Papyrus scowled at Edge, before giving him a look Sans had never seen on his brother’s face before. It was somewhere between annoyed and furious, and it didn’t belong on his brother’s face. His brother was always so accepting and forgiving.

 “Undo the bond.” Edge growled.

 “If I could, trust me, I would! I don’t know how!” Sans growled back. Edge’s anger was not helping Sans. Sans was angry on his own, never mind the fact that he could feel Edge’s anger flaring up in his soul like a ticking time bomb. “None of us know how. Look we’re just going to have to deal with it and put up with each other until we can find a way to break the bond.” Sans sighed.

 Edge scowled and crossed his arms looking way. “This is _your_ fault! If you hadn’t -”

 “If I hadn’t done anything you’d be dust!” Sans yelled. “I think the words you’re looking for are _thank you for saving my life, Sans._ Stars your such an insufferable bastard you know that!?” Sans said, feeling his right eyelight go out, his left glow yellow and blue. Edge looked taken aback and he crossed his arms, before glaring at the ground as if it had murdered his pet hamster.

 “A-alright. Enough. We really need to get to the house,” Red shifted nervously glancing at Sans, then to Edge.

 “I can’t stand you.” Edge growled at Sans, his sockets narrowing.

 “Not as much as I can’t stand you,” Sans spat back, his sockets narrowing. "Is it hard, being an asshole? Don't you ever get tired of spouting shit?" Edge clenched his fists and Sans grinned at the captain.

"I don't care what you think of me," Edge scoffed. "No one asks trashcans for their opinions."

Sans scowled, willing his raging soul to calm down. He had no reason to be this angry. He was never this bent out of shape. It was Edge's fault. Edge was feeling this and infecting Sans with his stupid rage.

 “In fact, I cannot believe garbage like you bonded with my soul. Your disgusting. You make me sick.” Edge continued giving Sans a look of disdain. "Lazy, useless-"

 Sans’s grin widened as he closed the distance between himself and Edge, shortcutting right in front of Edge causing the tall skeleton to startle.  “All right. I'm done. Keep talking shit and, buddy, your g o n n a  h a v e  a  b a d   t i m e.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings** : Domestic abuse, semi-graphic depiction of domestic violence, broken bones, and allusions to sex. Slight dub-con. I mean, I’m really not sure if it even IS dub-con but better safe than sorry? Let me know if I should tag dub-con? Stronger language than usual. slight soul manipulation, non graphic depictions involving soul sex. Very mild Sansby.
> 
> /////////////////////////
> 
> YEP. SO THAT HAPPENED.
> 
> Noooo [Edge, Sans, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ibFP-Y7i1w) stop fighting ;) 
> 
> Edge got a real good look in the mirror from remembering the resets and he does not like what he sees.
> 
> Next chapter someone has a bad time and the surviving members of the group try to find five minutes to proccess the utter crap that keeps happening to them~ And we get a tour of Underfell. Stop, smell the ashes, you know, all of that. Also, um, Kedgeup might be in the distance! If they don't murder eachother.
> 
> Thank you all so much for commenting and reading and kudoing, I'm so glad my ridiuclous little story has caught the attention of so many amazing people!
> 
> Next update on Sunday.


	20. Edge feels his sins crawling on his spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where 'our heroes' play catch up.
> 
> AKA the one where Edge has a bad time; physically, mentally, spiritually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be Underfell! It aint pretty! ;)
> 
> Warning: blah blah general Underfell badness. Blah blah allusions to sexual content, blah.

 ***

Sans

 “You don’t fucking scare me Sans!” Edge growled clenching his fists, taking a step towards the shorter skeleton. Despite Edge’s words and stance, his eyelights trailed away from Sans’s gaze.

 “Stars on fire, will you two _stop_? Kill each other at the house for all I care, but let’s get moving! All the yelling is going to attract fallen. You remember them yeah? Mindless killing machines?” Red all but yelled, his eyelights darting between his brother and his double. Neither looked at him, Sans was staring at Edge intensely and Edge was tense, like a coiled snake ready to spring. Red sighed shifting nervously, his eyelights left the two skeletons to scan the thick trees around them. “Let’s go already.”

 Edge sighed, his stance relaxing slightly. “You,” Edge gestured to Papyrus, “Let Undyne use your scarf. Undyne hide your face. If you are recognized it will attract needless attention.” Edge said. Papyrus hesitated for a moment before he unwrapped his scarf holding it tightly staring down at it.

“We aren’t done.” Sans all but growled at Edge. Sans knew they had to move. He knew it was idiotic to fight someone he had literally just put his soul into healing. But every bone in his body was on fire. His magic was thrumming through every inch of him, ready for battle. Sans hadn’t felt like this since the first time he fought the kid. _Sans wanted to fight._

 Edge rolled his eyes at Sans, before giving him a smug look. “I’ll kick your ass later.”

 Sans’s soul swelled with rage and something inside Sans snapped. He was so _done_ with Edge’s attitude. He was so done with everything. The kid, Gaster, Edge, this fucked up universe. He was **d o n e.**

  *******

Papyrus

 Papyrus cringed as Sans’s near permanent grin widened and both eyelights blinked out.

 “Stop looking at me like that!” Edge snapped his sockets narrowing at Sans. Sans’s left eyelight lit a stark blue color than rapidly the eyelight turned yellow then blue again as the sound of multiple blasters rang throughout the area. Papyrus stared in awe.   _There were so many of them._

 They materialized out of thin air in a circle around Edge their maws opening wide. “What do you think you’re doing!?” Edge demanded, looking completely taken aback.

 “I warned you.” Sans winked, and countless streams of lasers released all pointing at the captain. Then the blasters started _spinning._

 “Holy shit!” Red cursed, staring at Sans’s impressive display of magic in both shock and horror. Frisk had stumbled back from Sans with a whimper, before ducking behind Undyne looking pale.

 “Damn! I didn’t know you could do that. Human! Get off of me!” Undyne glared down at Frisk. Frisk shook their head their eyes wide. Papyrus winced staring at the bright laser like beams, they’re stream of attacks never seeming to end.

 Edge was quick, but Sans’s blasters were quicker. Edge was running ahead of the constant stream of lasers, but it was catching up. Edge had clearly already taken the brunt of a few of the blasts already, scorch marks marred his arms, which he likely used to shield himself with.

 “You motherfucker-” Edge growled dropping to the ground as the combined beams sailed over his head. Edge rolled underneath the circle of blasters and laser death Sans had created and jumped to his feet charging at Sans, a red bone attack held like a dagger materializing in his hand.

 “Edge don’t! You’ll kill him!” Papyrus gasped running forward.

“Oh, he’ll _wish_ I’d give him the mercy of death,” Edge snarled, and he made a sweeping slash at Sans. Sans dodged to the left with a yawn and Papyrus came to a halt.

 “Are you even trying?” Sans asked Edge with a mocking smile.

 “I’ll fucking tear off your sternum and shove it up your-” Edge’s colorful threat was silenced as his soul turned blue. “Oh fuck.” Edge rose like a marionette and slammed into a wave of Sans’s bone attacks. The bones seemed unending coming at Edge in different sizes and directions. Most of the attacks hit the captain with full force.

 Sans grinned nastily before dragging Edge to the left where a moment later a wall of bones materialized and slammed into the captain, draining HP. A sharp intake of breath was the only sign that Edge was in any pain at all.

“Stop it!” Red yelled, his sockets wide with worry. “You’re KR is gonna kill him!” Red hissed. Sans shrugged at Red as his turn ended, (Not that Edge was even taking turns) and Sans’s blue grip on the other’s soul faded. Edge growled, panting hard, sweat beading on his skull.

 “What’s the matter Edgelord? Tired already?” Sans cocked his head to the side with a smirk. Papyrus swallowed hard. Sans was enjoying this. Sans was enjoying _hurting_ someone. How could he…? What was happening to his brother? Had he always been this way? Papyrus glanced to Frisk who was still cowering, clinging to Undyne’s legs.

 Edge growled catching Papyrus’s attention as his fingers spread on his left hand as he held his hand up. Papyrus’s soul sunk. Oh no. He knew this move.

 A giant skeletal like hand burst from the snow beneath them, _but Sans dodged._ Papyrus hadn’t realized how fast Sans was. Undyne crossed her arms, scowling at the attack that had nearly killed her not so long ago.

 “I gotta _hand_ it to you Edge, that attack is pretty impressive,” Sans grinned. Edge screamed in rage, likely at the pun, and the giant hand exploded into pieces. The individual bones that had made up the attack began launching at Sans.

 Sans laughed dodging them easily. “How did you survive in your shitty universe so long when you’re this slow?” Sans grinned.

“Language,” Papyrus sighed half-heartedly.  Papyrus wasn't even sure why he was trying at this point.

 More blasters appeared, launching their beams at Edge as Sans released another wave of bones. Edge, Papyrus realized, was very bad at dodging. The skeleton was bruised and battered by the end of Sans’s attack and Papyrus was certain a good portion of his HP was gone from all the hits he had accumulated throughout the fight.

“Quit it!” Red growled reaching to grab for Sans, but Sans dodged. “Listen! We need to go. Now. This shit is attracting from the forest and Dogaressa is definitely going to come back with reinforcements. It’s only a matter of time before either one shows up. Both will kill us. Besides, If Boss loses anymore HP you might as well kill him because the fucking townsfolk will risk attacking him for the free EXP!” Red growled before giving Sans a desperate look.

 “I don’t need _you_ defending me!” Edge snapped his eyelights flickering over Red. Red flinched slightly, as if struck, but he gave Sans a pointed look.

 Sans sighed and his white eyelights returned. “I mean, we all know who won,” Sans shrugged, and he grinned at Edge. “Right?”

 Edge snarled and released a wave of red jagged bones towards Sans. Sans easily dodged them giving Edge an exasperated look.

 “Boss! **Enough**!” Red yelled. Edge startled before he stared at Red furiously, his sockets narrowing. Red swallowed hard looking down to the ground, beads of red sweat forming on his skull. “We need to go.” Red said quietly.

 “Fine.” Edge spat out scowling at Sans. Sans grinned smugly. “This isn’t over!”

 “Oh, it is, and I kicked your ass,” Sans grinned, pleased with himself.

 “Language!” Papyrus shifted nervously. Sans was a much better fighter than he had ever realized. He was good. Very good. Better than Undyne. Dangerous. _He had beaten Edge._ More concerning, was that Sans was acting very _different_ for lack of a better word. Papyrus was certain it had something to do with the soul bond, but. . . the way Frisk had panicked and hidden behind Undyne made Papyrus question whether Sans’s actions had anything at all to do with the soul bond? Maybe Papyrus just didn’t know his brother as well as he had thought.

 One would think a soul bond would entice the two bonded to be _nice_ to each other, but, it seemed to have had the opposite effect. Sans had at least been civil to Edge for over a day now, and suddenly they were back to being at each other’s throats. It made no sense.

 “Undyne hide your fuckin’ face. Let’s get going,” Edge growled his ruby eyelights scanning the fish monster over. Papyrus gave Edge a sympathetic look. Papyrus’s torn tank top he had been wearing seemed to have been obliterated his scarred rib cage on display and under the punishing touch of this world’s cold winds. It was much colder here than it was in Papyrus’s world.

 Edge was covered in cuts, bruises, scrapes, burn marks, and his bones sported several minor cracks. He was still fairing much better than he had been before he was healed but he had definitely taken a beating from Sans. Sans had most definitely “won”.

 “Why do I have to hide my face? I mean, I know it's because I could be mistaken as your Undyne but. . .why is that a bad thing? What did your Undyne do? Is she a wanted criminal or something?” Undyne asked with a frown.

 “Nothing like that,” Edge was digging through his inventory, frowning. “She is a well-known, powerful, monster. Everyone wants to kill the legendary Undyne the Undying and gain a name for themselves,” Edge said flippantly, waving her off.

 “They want to fight me? So what, I’ll take them on!” Undyne said clenching her fists. Edge sighed and face palmed and Red snorted.

“Listen, Fishbait.” Red’s crimson eyelights scanned her over before he looked away. “Are you ready to kill other monsters? Cuz there’s no sparin’ here,” Red looked back at Undyne with an intense gaze. “Ain't no mercy here. It’s kill or be killed. So, if you don’t wanna hide like we are suggestin’ then you damn well better be ready to kill. Because when they attack, and they will, they won’t stop.” Red growled. Undyne paled slightly, her eye trailing to the snow below.

 “I-” Undyne started and Papyrus grabbed her shoulder gently.

 “Please, Undyne, wear the scarf?” Papyrus held out the scarf in question. Undyne would never back down from a fight, Papyrus knew, but she would never kill another monster if there were another way. She’s never killed a monster before. Only humans.

 Undyne stared up at Papyrus silently. Papyrus squeezed his scarf gently. He really hoped Undyne wouldn’t accidentally damage the scarf. It meant a lot to Papyrus. It was the first gift his brother had ever given him.

 Undyne sighed before wrapping the scarf around her head like a red hood. Edge, it seemed, had pulled out a red turtleneck from his inventory, much like the one under Red’s jacket and had slid it on. It was better than nothing though Papyrus assumed Edge sorely missed his armor which was still in Papyrus’s universe.

 Red looked the group over and Red sighed loudly. “We’re all gonna die.” Red slumped against the nearest tree.

 “Shut up,” Edge scolded his brother before looking at the rest. “Follow me closely. Do not speak unless I direct you to. If we run into other monsters don’t respond to anything they might say. If I tell you to do something you better damn well do it without question. Understood?” Edge’s ruby eyelights scanned them all before landing on Sans. Sans scowled at him before scratching his cheekbone with just his middle finger with a grin. Edge scoffed.

 “Yes, I understand.” Papyrus said with a frown towards his brother. Frisk nodded nervously and Undyne sighed.

 “Good. Let’s go.” Edge said, leading them forward. The way to Snowdin looked nearly identical to Papyrus’s world. It was amazing. The only difference being several large wooden gates that blocked their path every so often. Edge, thankfully, seemed to have some kind of master key on his person. The first puzzle they came across, was much like Papyrus’s own. It was the invisible electricity maze.

 Papyrus could sense the electric charge in the air, ready zap the puzzle challenger should they take a wrong step off the hidden path. However, the orb to zap the puzzle challenger with was missing. Edge held out a hand to stop them.

 “If this is like Paps’s puzzle than I know the correct path,” Undyne said sounding pleased. Papyrus couldn’t see her expression just the glint of one eye, but he could only imagine her wicked grin.  Edge raised a brow bone.

 “There is no ‘correct’ path. It’s rigged. If you step on it, you’ll die,” Edge said.

 “Rigged!?” Papyrus demanded. That was awful! That was cheating! That wasn't a fair puzzle at all.

 “Fried fish,” Red said making a sizzling noise.

 “Shut up!” Undyne’s eye narrowed at Red who grinned at her. It was the first time Papyrus had seen Red look at her for more than a few seconds before looking away. Curious.

 Edge hit a switch behind a tree. “Okay, it’s safe,” Edge rolled his eyes and they continued on. Many of the puzzles they came upon were similar to Papyrus’s, but all seemed to have a deadly consequence of losing, if it wasn’t completely rigged, that is. Most were completely rigged or drastically unfair. Papyrus supposed that made them more traps than puzzles.

 Frisk squealed happily as they stopped before the gauntlet of deadly terror. It looked identical to Papyrus’s. Papyrus felt his soul churn at the piles of dust along the bridge. The puzzle was activated and had clearly claimed many victims. The mace and chain was swinging wildly, the cannon was firing a stream of deadly canons, twin blades sliced one after another and waves of fire burst across the bridge from below. At the very end of the ‘puzzle’ was what could only be this universe’s version of Annoying Dog, who was swinging from a string. His eyes were blood red and there was a muzzle around his snout of all things. He growled viciously upon seeing them.

 “Yes!” Frisk pumped their first into the air and they ran forward.

 “Human, no!” Undyne yelled waving her arms. Frisk ignored her ducking under the swinging ball and chain, jumping over the stream of fire, zig and zagging to avoid the cannon balls, rolling and jumping to avoid the slicing blades, and the human jumped at the annoying dog at full force causing the dog to swing with Frisk, the cord holding the dog snapped and they both landed safely on the other side of the bridge with a cheer.

 “Show off,” Sans muttered as Edge frowned at the human.

 “They died to it like, fifty times, so they're not as impressive as they looks,” Red said to Sans’s left with a wink. Sans chuckled.

 “Aren’t you going to deactivate it?” Undyne asked Edge. Edge shook his head.

 “It can't be deactivated. It’s Snowdin’s main line of defense against the fallen.” Edge gestured to the piles of dust. “They’re stupid enough to try and pass.”

 “Then how do the canine unit get through it? I saw your world’s Doggo, and he is not skilled enough to get through this,” Undyne said with a frown.

“Wait, what!? You ran into Doggo?” Red demanded.

 “It was okay, he didn’t see us!” Papyrus interjected. “It seems Dogaressa had. . . she . . .” Papyrus fell silent.

 “She slid two blue daggers into his eyes. He couldn’t see a thing and was stumbling around,” Undyne finished for Papyrus. Papyrus frowned at the snow. It was terribly cruel, really. How could anyone do that to a member to their own unit? Or to anyone really? Then again, after the things he now remembered from the human, from Gaster, he shouldn't be surprised people were capable of that level of cruelty at all.

 “Interesting. Doggo might prove useful,” Edge drawled looking thoughtful.

 “He said he was on your side,” Papyrus offered. “Hm. Good.” Edge looked back at the gauntlet. “It deactivates when it senses a royal guardsman’s presence. Red just usually teleports and it deactivates for the dogs and . . . me.” Edge crossed his arms.

 “Hate to break it to you Edgy, but, that's not deactivated,” Sans said. Edge growled.

 “Yes, I can _see_ that!”

 “Have Sans teleport you,” Frisk said running their fingers through the white fur of Annoying Dog. Frisk carefully undid the muzzle around the small dog’s snout.

 “Hey! That’s on there for a reason!” Edge snapped. The dog yipped happily before licking Frisk’s face and running off towards Snowdin.

“NO! You let it _go!?_ Do you know how hard it was to catch!?” Edge seethed stomping his foot. Frisk squeaked covering their face, trembling, and Edge groaned.

 “Whelp,” Sans said grabbing Undyne and Papyrus’s arm. “Guess the dog days are over eh Edge?” Papyrus blinked, and he was suddenly standing next to Frisk along with Undyne and Sans.

 “You’re not even trying,” Edge scoffed before looking at his brother. “Shortcut us.” Edge gave Red an impatient look.

 “I-I can’t. Took a lot out of me teleporting everyone, and then going to grab Grillby. I don’t have the energy. Guess we’re hitching a ride with Sans.” Red gave Edge a nervous look. Edge sighed loudly staring up at the ceiling looking exasperated.

 Sans appeared next to Red, before Red and Sans were standing next to Papyrus in less than a second. It was amazing how Sans did that so seamlessly.

 “What about me?” Edge demanded.

 “Eh, it’s your puzzle. You can do it, right?” Sans grinned. Edge scowled.

 “Brother,” Papyrus sighed.

 “Fiiine,” Sans sighed before reappearing next to Edge. Edge glared at Sans and Sans glared back before grabbing the captain’s wrist and the two were suddenly next to Papyrus. Edge tore his wrist away as if Sans had burned it, giving Sans a disgusted look. Sans scratched above his nasal passage with a single middle finger and Edge rolled his sockets.

 ***

Sans

 They made it to the edge of Snowdin without running into any more trouble, thank the stars. Not running into any other guard members was suspicious, in Sans’s opinion, but maybe Dogaressa was rallying them together in order to fight Edge? Sans was still surprised Dogamy hadn’t been at her side. Where was he? Sans probably didn’t want to know.

 Sans frowned at the Snowdin sign before him. Gone was the cheerful welcome to the town and its place was a sign riddled with claw marks and knicks. Broken pieces hanging off and a layer of dust was sprinkled over the sign, making Sans gag upon realizing that the dust was monster dust and not natural dust. The sign read;

  **Now Entering Snowdin**

**Safe Zone**

**Violators will be made examples of**

 

That, Sans thought, sounded really foreboding.

 “Stop dawdling. Stay close.” Edge snapped walking forward into town. Sans nearly stopped again. The town was _packed._ There were so many more houses in this version of Snowdin than Sans’s own. Not to mention the town was flipped. It was like a mirror version of his Snowdin. Every building was on the opposite side of the street. More disturbingly were the state of the houses. The windows were barred, traps were laid out around the home and in the yards, violent and sexual graffiti decorated many of the homes and shops and one house had a monster hanging outside the window by their ankles, deep cuts marring their body. They were groaning, pitifully, and nobody appeared to notice or care. _What the hell?_

 Sans stepped towards the house with the tortured monster and a firm hand immediately pulled him back into the group. Red let him go, quickly shaking his head at him.

 “Don’t.” Red whispered. How could Sans not? “Guard’ll take care of it.” Sans somehow doubted that, what with the guard fighting each other, but he sighed and stayed with the group. Not like he was a hero anyway. How many times did he let that demon with a child’s face murder everyone? Sans glanced at Papyrus who looked ill, his eyelights falling to the snow, rather than taking in the disturbing sights around them.

 Equally upsetting to the appearance of the town were the monsters themselves. Some of them Sans recognized with a pang of horror. Berry, who in Sans’s universe was a blue bear known for placing presents under the Gyftmas tree, was eyeing them his great arms crossed. He had deep dark red eyes, was missing an ear, had a long scar across his face, and his paws were covered in _dust._

 In fact, all of the monsters bustling about their business around them had red eyes, scars, and looked ready to kill. Curiously there were many monsters that Sans didn't recognize. In fact, there were more monsters that Sans didn't recognize than those that he did. The underground was only so big. How could there possibly be so many new faces? Where were these monsters in Sans’s universe? He was certain they simply weren’t there. He’d had to have seen them by now if they were. This made no sense.

 Sans shivered realizing, that all the monsters they passed by, were staring. Primarily at Papyrus, Frisk, and Sans himself. They didn’t give Undyne or Red a look and they all but avoided looking at Edge.

 “Cap’n? Thought you was dead,” A feminine voice drawled from the mass of people conducting their business through the town. The voice called from their left. Edge’s sockets narrowed, but he didn’t stop walking. Red shifted nervously.

 “Hey! Don’t you walk away from me Papyrus!” Edge stopped and turned. A bunny woman stood, hands on her hips, her red eyes slanted furiously. She was in royal guard attire, save for a lack of helmet. Her long brown ears flicked, and her pink nose twitched. She was another monster Sans didn’t recognize. She frowned staring at Sans and Papyrus.

 “What. . .?” she demanded her face softening. She immediately walked towards Papyrus staring at him wonder. “Bright eyes? How did you . . .?” She reached towards Papyrus, who stared back at her confused.

 Edge immediately stepped in front of Papyrus before she could touch him. The look of wonder faded, and the bunny monster grinned up at Edge running a pink tongue along her upper lip and her eyes lidded as she gave Edge the most seductive look Sans had ever seen. Stars, what the hell!?

 A second later Edge’s fist wrapped around her throat. The rabbit guard choked clawing at his hand, her red eyes widening in surprise.

 “Coco. Indulge me. What in that tiny, tiny brain of yours, made you think you could address your captain so casually?” Edge growled. He threw the woman to the ground and she coughed glaring up at him through watering eyes.

 “You know you aint captain anymore, right? Dogaressa is-” Coco shrieked as a red pointed bone launched at her nearly embedding into stomach, missing by an inch and slicing through the snow. “B-but obviously y-you’re the true cap’n!” Coco gasped. Edge scowled at her sparks of red magic dancing between his fingertips.

 “W-who’re these handsome skeletons by the way?” Coco nodded at Sans and Papyrus. “Don’t think I’ve seen ‘em before. They look a lot like you and yer brother. They family? Can’t believe they’re Bright Eyes. I’ve never seen ‘em that old. Maybe they wanna have a good time?” The bunny grinned ferally and winked. There was that word again. Bright Eyes. Sans frowned at the bunny girl.

 “What’s your name hot stuff?” The bunny stepped towards Papyrus. Papyrus stared wide eyed sputtering, his cheekbones glowing orange. Sans clenched his fists. “I’ll treat you real good. I’ll keep ‘em peepers white and shinin’.”

 Edge threw another bone at her, it landed an inch from her foot in between she and Papyrus.

 “Fuck cap’n. Yer such a buzz kill,” she growled crossing her arms. “If you’d let me ride what’s between _yer legs_ I’m sure I could dislodge that stick up yer ass-”

  **WRATH/RAGE/VIOLENCE/KILL**

 Edge’s killing intent came off in intense waves and Sans groaned. Not only did feeling the intent itself bother him normally, but now he could feel that Edge truly meant those feelings. He could feel those feelings in his soul. Edge wanted to _kill_ that woman. Sans wanted to _kill-_  NO. No. Those were Edge’s feelings, _not his_.

 “Oh shit!” Coco screamed, and she ran, fast too. She all but disappeared down a twisting alleyway. Edge’s intent dulled but still pulsed around him as if to ward off any others who might come their way.

 “Why do you always let that bitch live Boss?” Red demanded. “That’s like the 5th time you’ve let her get away with this kinda crap.”

 “Coco’s night job helps keep the other guards appeased and in line,” Edge growled, disgust clear in his voice. Sans frowned. He really didn't think he wanted to know. Unfortunately, he put the pieces together quick enough. Did a member of the royal guard really make so little that they had to pick up not only another job, but _that_ kind of job at night? Sans shivered.

 “Come on,” Edge growled leading them forward. No one else came there way, in fact most of the towns denizens gave them a wide berth now, purposefully averting their eyes. When they got to Red and Edge’s house Sans couldn’t help but stare. It looked remarkably similar to his home, sans (heh) the Gyftmas lights. There were some deadly looking traps layered across the yard and walkway to ward off intruders. The first-floor windows were boarded up, though not the second. Still, it was home and Sans was relieved to see it, even this dark version of it.

 Papyrus led them to the front door after deactivating several of the traps (reactivating them after they passed) and he unlocked the door. Sans looking around the surreal copy of his home. Instead of blue and purple the rug was black and orange. The green lumpy couch was the mostly the same, just with a few more wears and tears. the television slightly smaller, more modest. There was even a pet rock albeit covered in nails. There was a red bone attack embedded into the table next to the rock, and the kitchen seemed to sport white and black tiles instead of Sans’s orange tiled kitchen.

 What Sans didn’t expect, and clearly, Edge and Red didn’t either judging by their expressions, were the two little grey wolf monsters huddled together by the fireplace. They were clearly kids, one slightly bigger than the other.

 “Sh-shit! It’s the captain!” the smaller one yelled. The older wolf pushed the smaller back standing in front of them protectively. The wolf pup’s eyes weren’t like the rest of the towns denizens. They weren’t red, but green. The green irises shrank, with fear, but the pup held their ground protecting the smaller.

 “How the fuck did you get in here?” Edge demanded. The young wolf shuddered under Edge’s intense gaze.

 “L-look we was just cold okay!? Rumor was you was dead! We just wanted somewhere to sleep for a few nights and figured no one was stupid enough to crash yer place, but, heh, us. So _please_ don’t take us.” The older of the two gave Edge a desperate look and the smaller pup whimpered. Sans frowned. Don’t take us? Sans had expected a ‘don’t kill us’. Where would Edge take them? Sans wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

 “I will not repeat myself. How did you get in here?” Edge growled impatiently.

 “T-the second-floor window on the left side was open, we climbed in!” The smaller squeaked. Edge’s eyelights flickered and he turned to scowl at Red who grimaced, sweat beginning to bead on his skull.

 “Really Sans? You left the star damned window open!” Edge demanded.

 “I- I-heh- sorry Boss?” Red cringed. Edge growled low in his throat staring up at the ceiling as if begging some deity for patience. Sans was honestly impressed (but thankful) that Edge hadn’t struck Red yet with how much Red seemed to be making Edge angry. Edge’s hands fell, and his red eyes landed back on the young children.

 “. . . Get out.” Edge snapped.  The pups changed glances.

 “Y-you’re not turning us in?” The older pup asked in disbelief.

 “Did you want me to?” Edge drawled. The pup flinched.

 “N-no! . . . thank you,” The wolf pup said softly before ushering the smaller one towards the door.

 “Wait, where will you two go?” Papyrus asked, his eyelights full of worry.

“That’s none of our concern,” Edge scowled at Papyrus. Papyrus shook his head, ignoring Edge. The older pup eyed Papyrus warily, looking afraid.

 “We’ll find somethin’. A cave or a spruce tree-” Papyrus stepped forward and the wolf pups stumbled back looking afraid. Papyrus frowned, coming to a stop before pulling a handful of gold from is inventory.

 “Here, take this,” Papyrus said warmly. Two pairs of eyes widened as the pups stared at Papyrus in disbelief. Hesitantly the older of the two stepped forward, and flinched as if expecting to be struck. When nothing came the wolf cautiously took the gold. Papyrus gave the pups a kind, patient smile. The older of the two blinked, looking utterly confused before he turned, and pulled the younger of the two out the door.

 “What about the traps?” Papyrus whispered softly, eyelights shining with concern.

 “They only getcha if you’re coming in, not out,” Red shrugged.

 “Well that was disturbing,” Sans said after a moment of silence. Sans looked to Edge and Red. Edge had begun pacing around the living room, inspecting it, likely looking to see if anything had been stolen. Not that there was much to steal. Sans had expected the captain of the royal guard’s house to be less modest.  Red locked the door shaking his head.

 “Where did they think you were going to take them Edge?” Sans asked. Edge sighed before staring at Sans and wrinkling his nose, as if something about Sans particularly disgusted him, but he didn’t answer. Instead Edge stormed into the kitchen to continue his inspection.

 “To the guard.” Red grimaced. “Street rats, orphans, lost kids, kidnapped kids, the whole shebang are taken to the guard. If they’re young enough they’re in for the assassin’s unit. They have the years ahead of them to train and haven’t come to their full magical potential. It’s best to train ‘em at a young age, to squash out any MERCY they might have left. It takes. . . ‘special’ training to be in the assassin’s unit. If the kids are too old, its regular guard trainin’,” Red wrung his hands nervously watching as Edge opened the fridge and freezer and swore.

 “Fucking hell? It’s been _five_ days, how is this shit spoiled!?” Edge demanded.

 “According to Dogaressa it’s been six weeks. Maybe time works differently in the void? What for us was a few seconds mighta been weeks here,” Red shrugged. Edge kicked the fridge hard.

 “Did you say kidnapped kids?” Undyne demanded.  “Why would people who kidnapped a kid bring them to the guard? That makes no sense!”

 “Because the guard _pays_ Fishbait. The guard offers good gold for kids, especially the young ones. They don’t really care how you got ‘em. Kids whose families appear too soft on them? The guard argues that it’s negligence to go easy on kids, so it’s legal to take ‘em and bring ‘em to the guard. Kids who are treated soft, they. . .they grow up and don't survive in this world. So not only is it legal to take someone’s kid, it’s encouraged. If the parents can’t protect them from ya, well, they ‘deserve’ to lose ‘em. If the parents are too soft, the kid was gonna end up dead anyway. Ya drop them off to the guard and ya get a decent amount of gold. Happens all the time,” Red drawled a disgusted look on his face.

 “That’s horrible,” Papyrus said softly. Sans agreed, swallowing hard. What in Asgore’s name was wrong with this universe? Sans glanced at Edge who had finished emptying the fridge of spoiled contents and was going through the cabinets, muttering under his breath. Only the occasional fuck’’ and ‘street rats’ could be heard.

 “Why did you let them go?” Sans frowned at Edge. “Aren’t you captain of the guard? Isn’t it your job to take them in?” Edge, turned to give Sans a withering look.

 “Because, Sans, if you must know, they were both young enough for the assassin’s unit,” Edge said, re-entering the living room, before kicking a lone sock with sticky notes across the room.  Sans stared at Edge curiously.

 “So?” Sans asked.

 “My brother wasn’t clear.” Edge said, staring at Sans as if he were an insect. “He wanted to spare you the gritty details. I won't. Most children who are submitted into the assassin’s unit do not survive it. They are beaten, starved, tortured, raped and when siblings are brought in together, the guard keeps them together, but not to be merciful. The guard waits a few years and forces them to fight to the death to test their loyalty to the guard. If both refuse to fight their sibling, well, they’re offered as ‘loyalty tests’ to other children to show their mettle and to gain EXP. Are you getting the picture?” Edge said. Sans swallowed hard. They forced siblings to kill each other? They forced kids to kill other kids? They tortured and beat and raped- Sans shuddered.

 “Still doesn’t explain why you let them go,” Sans muttered softly glancing at Edge. Edge’s eyes flashed dangerously.

 “Because I’m not that _cruel._ Fuck what kind of person do you think I am!?” Edge growled staring at Sans accusingly.

  Sans stared back not missing a beat. “Someone who wouldn’t care about what happened to some kids.” Edge clenched and unclenched his fists, before looking away, looking. . . hurt? The vulnerable expression passed as quickly as it appeared, and Edge looked back with cold indifference.

 Sans felt his soul pulse, a wounded feeling spread and faded. That wasn’t one of his feelings, Sans realized, that had been Edge. Sans had actually hurt Edge with his words? Shame blossomed within Sans’s soul and Sans looked away. He really wasn’t being fair to Edge, was he? He was just _so angry_ at Edge.

 Edge was such an unbelievable dick. But still, Edge had already shown he wasn’t like Frisk on a genocide run. Edge was complex, and Edge had his reasons. Sans was the one being a jerk now. Sans dug his hands in his pockets, avoiding Edge’s gaze.

 “That’s terrible,” Papyrus whispered, his words cutting through Sans’s thoughts.

 “It’s sick. They’re just kids! How could they? What about the population? It’s low, at least, in my world,” Undyne frowned.

 “I did notice that about your world,” Edge picked up the pet rock inspecting it. “Your world’s population is seriously lacking. This universe is overflowing. Overcrowding is a serious issue, so, _no one_ cares about a couple of children’s lives,” Edge look pointedly at Sans, “there’s too many of us as it is,” Edge sighed audibly before glaring at Sans again. Sans looked away.

 “Stop it.” Edge growled. Sans blinked looking up at Edge in surprise.

 “I didn’t do anything,” Sans said.

 “Your feelings are gross, annoying, and distracting. Cease them at once!”

 ***

EDGE

 He couldn’t take this. Nothing he did distracted him from the overwhelming feelings pulsing in his soul. Feelings that _weren’t his_. Confusion, horror, and sadness were all coursing through his being. Sans’s feelings at the state of Edge’s world, _pity._ These feelings twisted in Edge’s soul and he didn’t know what to do with them.

 Edge didn’t want to feel this shit. Edge didn’t have time to feel this shit. He had to make sure those street rats hadn’t stolen anything. He had to make sure their home was secure. He had to plan his next move. They were safe, for now, but it wouldn’t take Dogaressa long to figure out where Edge had gone. She’d come for him, and he’d be ready. He was going to _kill_ that bitch.

 And now Sans’s feelings had shifted to shame and guilt and Edge could not tolerate that. He already had his own feelings of shame and guilt. Edge took a deep breath pushing away the memories of the resets and of what he had done to Red. He didn’t have time for this.

 “Well I’m sorry,” Sans drawled voice dripping with sarcasm. “I can’t turn off my feelings like _some_ sociopaths.” Edge grit his teeth. He was so fucking sick of Sans’s attitude. He couldn’t believe Sans had _soul bonded_ with him. It was unnecessary. A hinderance. Completely insane. Sans hated him! How could Sans soul bond with someone he couldn’t stand?

 “Your stupid fucking feelings are distracting,” Edge glared at the shorter skeleton.

 “Oh, well, in that case I’ll just shut them off. Like a light switch. Is that how emotions work?” Sans drawled sarcastically before crossing his arms. “Look I can't stop the way I feel. Why don’t _you_ stop feeling so damn angry?” Sans growled. Edge scoffed. He wasn’t even angry! Was he? He didn’t feel angry. Annoyed maybe. Insulted by Sans thinking he condoned the murder and abuse of children perhaps. But not angry, not yet.

 “You two can feel each other's feelings?” Papyrus asked in surprise looking between the two.

 “Neat!” Frisk said. Edge stared at the human his sockets narrowing and Frisk took a hesitant step back.

 “Yeah, Paps. We can feel each other's emotions.” Sans sighed. “I’m hoping that’ll go away?  It’s really annoying,” Sans said.

 “Oh, yes, I can see how that would be a huge inconvenience for you,” Edge growled.

 “Yeah actually. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this pissed off before,” Sans scowled. Edge scowled back.

 “That’s it I’m making a swear jar,” Papyrus huffed, and Sans groaned. Edge hoped it would replace that ridiculous violence jar. He was just thankful Papyrus hadn’t demanded any payment since the whole lab incident.

 “Stop. Arguing it aint helpin’ anything,” Red shifted nervously glancing at Edge then Sans.

 “Shut up Red!” Both Edge and Sans snapped in unison. Red blinked in surprise. Sans scowled before a look of regret crossed over his features.

 “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that,” Sans shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself as if cold. Edge grit his teeth. This was _so_ infuriating. How could he possibly have soul bonded with Sans? They couldn’t even stand each other. Clearly Sans’s soul was defective and because it was defective it had somehow tricked Edge’s soul into bonding with it. There was no other logical explanation for this bullshit.

 “Well, guess we’re safe for now,” Undyne said and she unwound the scarf before handing it back to Papyrus. Papyrus brightened taking back his scarf and Edge looked away. His scarf was back in that other world. He _needed_ to get that back.

 Undyne sighed all but collapsing against the couch. “Seriously, what the hell just happened?” She asked looking up at the ceiling.

 “Do you mean the mad scientist who experimented on us that came back to life? Or maybe ya mean Papyrus and Boss getting blasters and remembering the human’s time resets? Or maybe you mean appearing in another universe? Or maybe you mean the fuckin’ soul bond between Sans and Edge? Oh! Or what about Sans’s fucking magic attacks, because seriously, I had no idea he was capable of shit. Or maybe you mean - actually I think that's it. Does that sum all this shit up?” Red drawled.

 “Ugh. Yeah. All that. Is anyone going to start explaining shit?” Undyne asked her eye landing on Sans.

 “I don’t know anything you don’t know,” Sans said blinking.

 “Yes, you do,” Undyne said giving him a pointed look. “I was experimented on too. I can’t. . . really remember. But you do. You have blasters, you know what they are. Why did they cause Edge and Paps to remember stuff? Start talking,” Undyne said. Edge grit his teeth as a burst of guilt, fear, and shame spiked from Sans.

 Edge was starting to determine the difference between his own feelings and Sans’s feelings. Sans’s feelings felt blue. Edge wasn’t exactly sure how feelings could feel like a color but that’s the best way he could describe it. Blue.

 “My blasters are an extension of me, but they were made by _him._ He seems to exist out of time. . . maybe something about the blasters helps me and Red, and now Edge and Paps to remember things despite changes to the timeline,” Sans said thoughtfully.

 “I thought you remembered because of Determination,” Frisk frowned.

 “If determination was enough to remember, Fishbait’d remember,” Red said waving Frisk off.

 “Determination? What are you talking about?” Undyne frowned. Edge grit his teeth. Oh, he remembered the DT experiments now. He had been witness on more than one occasion to the doctor injecting the red liquid into his brother’s left socket.

 “Look, now’s not really the time ‘Dyne.” Sans said softly.

 “No, now is exactly the time. We’re finally safe. We can have a breather. I need to know everything I can about that bastard. I need to know what he did to me!” Sans punched the couch cushion next to her with vigor. “Don’t you get it Sans? That’s not the last we’re going to see of him! If that guy had Edge’s blaster, he was obviously in _this_ universe at some point, wasn’t he? He’s going to find us, and I want to know what I’m dealing with!” Undyne crossed her arms giving Sans a heated look.

 Edge froze as a horrified dread pulsed from Sans’s soul.

 “. . .I didn’t think of that. He can travel to different universes!? He must be able to. It’s the only way he’d have Edge’s blaster,” Sans said his sockets widening. “He’s been behind everything.” Edge took in a slow breath as Sans’s panic rose. Edge didn’t like this feeling. Edge frowned, feeling the fear pulsing from the small soul. Sans was across the room, but it was like his soul was right in Edge’s own ribcage. Edge thought about security, safety, and strength, and the panicking soul calmed.

 “What do you mean?” Papyrus asked softly.

 “Gaster must have been the one that brought you two to my world,” Sans looked at Edge then Red. “And he probably had something to do with us ending up in this universe. Everything that’s happening, he’s orchestrated,” Sans began pacing, his bones rattling.

 “Sans. It’s okay,” Papyrus looked at his brother with worry as Sans trembled. Papyrus hugged Sans tightly and Sans stiffened before hugging his brother back. “We’ll figure this out,” Papyrus said firmly.

 “So, is it _your_ version of Gaster, or ours?” Edge asked once the brothers had separated.

 “I really have no idea,” Sans said frowning.

 “I told’ja ours is dead.” Red said from the side. Edge frowned. The blaster attaching had given him his missing memories of Doctor Gaster, but he hadn’t been present when the doctor had fallen down. He only had Red’s word he was dead, and giving Red’s track record. . .

 “Did you gain EXP?” Edge asked. Red blinked tugging at the collar around his neck nervously.

 “What?” Red said looking away nervously.

 “Did you gain EXP when you supposedly killed our Gaster?”

 “...Well no,” Red frowned.

 “Sans thought his was dead too. Maybe the two are working together?” Edge drawled. Sans swallowed hard, and Edge growled at the feelings of fear and dread that echoed from Sans’s soul to his. Red looked away, avoiding his Edge’s gaze.

 “That’s not possible. If ours aint dead, he’s non-functionable.” Red said.

 “What do you mean?” Sans looked at Red curiously. Red grimaced.

 “I didn’t get rid of him the same way you did ‘s all. Drop it,” Red growled in warning. Sans frowned.  

 “Tell me.” Edge demanded. Red shoved his hands into his pocket glaring at the ground.

 “You’re so certain he’s not a threat, you must have a damn good reason to be certain. We need to know what we are dealing with and how many versions of the fucker there are that are running around,” Edge growled.

 “Why can’t you just fuckin’ trust me! If he’s alive, he ain’t able to do shit,” Red growled. Edge opened his mouth about to demand Red tell him, and his soul froze, feeling his brother’s rib turn to dust in his hands. Edge gagged and looked away, cursing the memory that wouldn’t stop haunting him.

 Sans frowned glancing at Edge.

 “Let’s just assume it’s my version of Gaster okay?” Sans said looking between the two. “There’s literally nothing we can do about it. We don’t know what he’s planning, we don’t even know how he’s alive,” Sans sighed frowning at the floor before he looked at Undyne. “‘Dyne. You deserve to know what happened. But I _can’t_ talk about it. I'm sorry. I’ll try, I will, just not now. Please?”

 Undyne sighed looking at Sans with a frown before she gave a nod.

 “Okay, so, what do we do now then?” Undyne frowned.

 “Sleep,” Red said looking hopeful.

 “I plan to recuperate and rip Dogaressa’s head from her shoulders. Then, we will go to the library and get Sans the fuck off my soul. Then, we can focus on getting you idiots back to your candy universe. Gaster an unpredictable annoyance. If he shows up I will attempt to kill him,” Edge shrugged.

 “Does it bother you that half your plans involve murder?” Sans drawled.

 “Fuck off! Did you want that dog ripping you all to shreds and Gaster to fuck us over again?” Edge demanded.

 “Guys stop, seriously, can you two stop fighting for five fuckin’ min-” Red stopped short as music filled the room.

 “Sh-shit!” Red pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket, sweat beading on his brow.

 “Who the hell is calling you!?” Edge demanded.

 “Holy fuck. I-It’s King Asgore.” Red swallowed hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgore wants to know where the heck his judge has been ;)
> 
> By all rights Edge should be dead from all the times he got hit. Guess [Sans's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0YDbhBNJfY) intent just wasn't there? Or is that a lazy excuse for poor writing? Hell if I know. ;) *shrug*
> 
> Edit: I just realized I never explained what was up with bunny girl and flirting with Papyrus (creampuff) and calling him Bright Eyes. I'll explain it somewhere in the next chapter!
> 
> This chapter was a lot of catch up, recapping, and setting things up but I hope it wasn't too slow! Next chapter things really start to heat up!
> 
>  Next chapter: Asgore and Red have a "chat", Frisk gets some much needed screen time, and if I play my cards right the reason for the name of this fanfiction becomes abundantly clear. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Bad times had by all. It's gonna be fun! Well, not for them, yeah, they're screwed, but fun for me!
> 
> Can't believe we're at 20 chapters already! Thank you everyone for reading you are the best! <3


	21. The problem with scientists...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Underfell proves to be the warm and fluffy place we know it to be!
> 
> AKA
> 
> The one where Sans doesn't listen to Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and I fought. Words were spoken, lines were drawn, and everything I wanted to be in this chapter isn't going to happen until next chapter so enjoy lots of foreshadowing, hints, and set up sprinkled with bits of action!

***

Red

 “Why would the king be calling you after weeks of you not answering?” Edge demanded. Red swallowed hard, staring at his phone.

 “He wouldn’t. Fuckin’ Alphys must have fixed her camera that I broke around my station. Bitch ratted us out.” Red said clenching his fists. He was going to rip that bitches scales off one by one. Edge swore loudly, kicking the wall hard, repeatedly, causing Papyrus to edge away from the angrier version of himself.

 “Is this bad?” Papyrus asked uncertainty. Red sighed. This was _really_ bad. If Red was right, then Alphys had to have seen Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Undyne. If Asgore was calling, Alphys most likely reported the new arrivals to the king.  
  
“You better answer it.” Edge growled softly. Red sighed, opening the flip phone.

 “Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Red drawled sounding so much more confident than he felt, sweat beginning to build on his skull.

 “Sans, you pathetic cretin!” Asgore growled his voice loud and booming. “What hole did you slither out of?” Red winced.

 “Uh-” Red started, unsure of how to answer that.

 “That was rhetorical, you idiot!” Red cringed at the King’s sharp reprimand. “Doctor Alphys reported that she saw you and captain Papyrus on her cameras. The captain of my royal guard abandons his post and my judge with him, for weeks on end, I’m sure you can imagine how _pleased_ I am. You two have much to answer for. Pray your pathetic excuses appease me. Report to my courtroom at once.” Red’s soul sunk at the click of the phone and the dial tone.

 “Fuck.” Red swore.

 “What’d he say?” Edge asked crossing his arms.

 “He wants us both to report to him, now,” Red clenched his fists as his soul pulsed anxiously. Edge frowned slightly.

 “He didn’t say anything about the others?” Edge glanced at Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Frisk. Red sighed.

 “Nah. Alphys must have kept her fuckin’ mouth shut.” Red groaned.

 “That’s good right?” Papyrus interjected looking hopeful.

 “Not really. It means she either wants something from us and is going to use it as blackmail, or more likely, she’s keeping it quiet to suit her own needs.” Red shuddered. _Like dissecting one of you out of curiousity and seeing what makes you tick._ Red didn’t voice his fears. He dug his hands firmly in his pocket before digging out a bent and stale cigarette and lit up.

 “Not in the star damned house-”

 “Fuck off!” Red snarled at Edge cutting his scolding off. Edge blinked looking completely taken aback and Red cringed feeling his eyelights shrink. Stars, what was wrong with him? Yelling at Boss like that!? Stupid. _He was so stupid!_ Did he lose all sense of self-preservation!? Was it the LOVE? Or his nerves? He was so fuckin’ on edge. His hands trembled as he took a long drag from the cigarette.

 “I-I’m sorry Boss,” Red ducked his head down waiting for his brother’s angry blows, but, they never came. Edge sighed loudly.

 “...It’s fine.” Edge waved him off. Red stared in disbelief at his brother. Okay. Something was _seriously_ wrong. Boss never let Red get away with that kinda shit. Hell, Red almost never even _tried_ that kinda shit. The last time he snapped at Boss like that (that hadn’t been today) Red’ lost a star damned tooth. His brother didn’t let ‘things slide’. Red’s sockets narrowed as he looked his brother over in suspicion.

 “I need armor.” Edge huffed before climbing the stairs and entering his room. Red exhaled slowly, cigarette smoke wisping out of his eye sockets and Papyrus frowned in disapproval.

 “...Are you two in trouble with Asgore?” Sans asked shifting slightly. Red put his cigarette out staring at his alternative. He looked aggravated. Pissed even. Both he and Edge were acting so freakin’ weird. Was it the soul bond?

 “Yeah, I think so,” Red huffed. That was an understatement. Asgore was going to pick his sharp nasty teeth with what was left of their bones, if he didn’t dust them outright that is. Edge’s door slammed, and Edge came down the steps wearing his spare armor. It matched the one Edge had left in the other’s universe almost perfectly, it was just a little worse for wear. Some dents and mars on the armor beyond repairing, but it’d do.

 “Ready?” Edge asked. Red grunted in response. Edge’s eyelights landed on the small group.

 "Don’t leave the house for any reason. Literally. If the house is on fire, it’s still safer than out there. So, don’t leave it, at all. Unless Dogaressa’s breaking down the front door, you all will stay in this house.” Edge said his eyelights lingering on Sans who scowled back at him.

 “Hey kid,” Red said glancing at Frisk who for all intent and purposes seemed to be trying to pretend they were invisible behind Undyne. Frisk glanced at Red with a curious, and guilty look.

 “Have you saved since we got here?”

 Frisk shook their head. “There aren’t any save spots. They’re all missing,” Frisk squirmed nervously. Of fucking course.

 “Okay so if Frisk dies best case scenario we will reload in your universe. The more likely scenario is the five of us will be erased from existence and thrown into the void. And the worst-case scenario is that both our universes collapse. So, keep the little fucker alive,” Red sighed. Undyne frowned and stared at Frisk as if they had suddenly grown another head.

 “Wait? Really?” Undyne hissed.

 “Really,” Sans agreed with Red with a sigh.

  Edge raised a brow bone. “Alright, since Sans has latched onto my soul like some kind of leech-”

 “Hey!” Sans scowled.

 “If he dusts it means I’m dead and the runt probably is too.” Edge said it so nonchalantly Sans actually choked. “So, feel free to murder the human. Since a reset in a different universe might erase you all from existence, it’d be preferable to you attempting to survive here. There’s the off chance it might work as well, and we’ll go back to your disgusting universe. So, that’s the plan.” Red snorted and Sans stared at Edge incredulously.  Frisk sighed not looking surprised in the least.

 “That’s a terrible plan,” Sans dead panned.

 “Glad you agree. Don’t open the door for anyone, obviously. And again, don’t leave the house,” Edge again stared at Sans who stared back at him a challenge in his eyelights. Edge rolled his eyes.

 “Come on, runt,” Edge barked at Red. Red sighed. He was so exhausted. He wouldn't be able to teleport them which meant they had to take the fucking creepy as hell river person. Red was _not_ looking forward to that.

 “Be safe,” Papyrus said, wringing his hands together, looking worried. Red’s soul swelled slightly, with a strange emotion he couldn’t name. Warm. Red looked away feeling his cheekbones heat.

 “...I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Red lied with a fake smile.  Yeah. Right. If getting impaled with a hellish pitchfork was fine they’d be perfectly fine. Red shut the door tightly behind them and followed Edge silently to the river, letting one eyelight fade and the other glow more ominous as he eyed the monsters going about their business wearily.

 Red sighed upon seeing that Riverperson’s boat was empty and waiting at the shore. It was eerie as fuck how the boat was always there when they needed it. Riverperson cocked their cloaked head to the side as they approached and held out their palm.

 Their palm was skeletal like with a paper-thin layer of blueish skin. Red seriously wanted to know what kind of creepy ass monster was under that hood. Edge dropped a handful of gold coins into the waiting palm.

Riverperson cleared their throat.

 “That’s twenty,” Edge scoffed crossing his arms.

“Deserters don’t get the guard discount,” The Riverperson’s voice rasped from disuse. Red scowled.

 “I didn’t fucking desert!” Edge snapped taking a threatening step forward. Riverperson didn’t so much as twitch.

 “I know that. But it’s still full price,” The Riverperson shrugged. Edge snarled under his breath pulling out another twenty gold and shoving it into the decayed looking hand.

 “Fucking thief,” Edge growled. Riverperson stepped aside to let them on their boat. Red shook his head following his brother onto the boat. They stood silently as the boat left shore and careened down the river at a quick pace.

 The river person began humming a haunted melody, one they were unfortunate enough to be graced with every time they stepped on the boat. Red almost began to nod off when the cloaked monster spoke.

 “Determination is your answer,” The river person said softly.

 “What?” Edge blinked. Red frowned at Riverperson, scanning them over with his eyelight.

 “Right. Sure. Determination’s the answer,” Red drawled slowly. “So, what is the question then?” Red grinned. A startled chuckle left Riverperson. Their laugh was like nails on a chalkboard and twin small pits of blue fire lit up as ‘eyes’ within the Riverperson’s hood.

 Red raised a brow bone. He had never made Riverperson laugh before.

 “Your question, Sans the skeleton, is how to traverse the multiverse,” the River person said. Red blinked.

 “What!?” Red demanded. Riverperson didn't reply, they fell back into humming their haunting melody. Red stared at them in shock and then to Edge who looked at him looking just as surprised.

 “How did you know that?” Edge demanded. The Riverperson shrugged their haunting melody filling the air.

 “. . .Don’t I get a riddle?” Edge drawled curiously after several minutes of silence. The Riverperson stiffened slightly as the boat came to a stop on the shores of Hotland. The Riverperson’s head tilted as they gazed at Edge.

 “You won’t like it.” Riverperson said in a sing song voice almost sounding amused. Edge scowled crossing his arms. “Captain Papyrus, you won't be able to protect him. You’ll fail him, just like you failed _her_. He will dust in your arms.” Edge’s eyelights went out.

 Shit.

 “Boss-” Red reached for his brother, but he was too slow. Edge wrapped his fist around the Riverperson’s throat. The Riverperson laughed. It was a loud, desperate sound and with a soft sigh of wind the hood and cloak deflated. All that remained just an empty cloak, the Riverperson had completely vanished, disappeared in Edge’s grasp.

 “That fucker!” Edge growled.

 “Come on. They were just yankin yer chain. I mean, who’s “him”?” Red said crossing his arms.

 “Hell, if I know,” Edge grumbled.

 “Besides. . . what happened to her, it wasn’t your fault-”  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ talk about her.” Edge’s eyes flashed dangerously, and Red took a step back. “Okay. okay. Stars. Hey, you don’t actually _like_ Sans do ya?” Red smirked slightly. Edge’s eyelights came back as tiny pricks.

 “What!? Why? Of course not!” Edge growled.

 “Then there’s no ’him’ then, right? So nothin’ to worry about.” Red said quickly.

 “Ugh,” Edge growled, and he stepped off the boat motioning for Red to follow. The stopped at the elevator, guarded by a two guardsman. It looked to be a rabbit and a dragon under the plate of armor.

 “Step aside,” Edge snapped impatiently. The two guards exchanged glances. “I won’t repeat myself.”

 “...Captain,” The rabbit said saluting. The dragon monster quickly copied the salute and the two stepped aside to Red’s immense relief. At least some of the guard was still loyal to Boss. Red and Edge boarded the elevator, Red’s soul pulsing anxiously. He did not have a good feeling about meeting with Asgore, not at all.

 ***

Sans

 He couldn’t just sit around and hope Edge and Red would come back safely. Not that he was worried about Edge. Of course he wasn’t. He _was_ worried about Red though. Red couldn’t use his magic and Edge dodged worse than the kid, and the kid dodged pretty bad. If Asgore fought them, they’d lose. They needed Sans’s help, right? Sans's KR would make quick work of Asgore. Not that Sans would kill Asgore, but he'd get his HP low enough for the monarch to back off.

 “I, uh, I’m gonna take a nap,” Sans said not meeting his brother’s eyelights. “I think we’re pretty safe here and I’m beat. I’m kinda confident in Edglord’s traps, so we should be okay.” Sans said, and it was surprisingly true. The puzzles and traps _had_ been impressive. In a blood thirsty kind of way.

 “Alright brother, get some rest,” Papyrus said looking worried, wringing his hands together. Sans’s eyelights scanned his brother over. He didn’t like this look on his bro, not at all.

 “Are you okay Paps?” Sans asked stepping forward.  
  
“I-” Papyrus paused. “There’s a lot of new memories,” Papyrus looked down, taking a deep breath. “It’s a lot to take in. So much has happened in such a short time and I have all these new things in my head.” 

Sans frowned. He should stay. His brother needed him. “I know what you mean,” Sans said knocking his shoulder against his brother’s arm gently. Papyrus gave a half smile down at him.  
  
“I’m here if you wanna talk, Paps,” Sans said, and he took his brother’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Papyrus fully smiled at that before looking away.

“I know. But you should go sneak off and keep an eye on Red and Edge. That’s what you were really going to do, right?” Papyrus said with a sigh. Sans froze his sockets widening. Papyrus looked back at Sans. “You are very capable brother, I know you’ll stay safe.  And that you’ll keep them safe too. I’m proud,” Papyrus said. Sans gasped slightly in shock and looked down guiltily. Papyrus had read him like a book, but, his brother was proud of him? Why? What had Sans ever done worthy of his brother’s praise?

 “You were so strong, dealing with the human for so long, being the only one who remembered. And your magic and attacks, they’re very impressive! The Great Papyrus knew his brother was as great as he is!” Papyrus’s genuine smile was like the sun shining through the barrier on a dark day.

 “Geeze bro, tibia honest this is really touching,” Sans said scratching the back of his skull.

 “Sans. . .”

“It’d be a fibula to say I wasn’t moved.” Sans grinned.

 “SANS!”

 Sans grinned and winked before he teleported to the judgement room. At least, Sans had shortcut to where the judgement room was in his own universe. This, however, was _not_ the judgement room. Sans blinked taking in his surroundings.

 The floor was checkered red and black. The walls were black brick with red columns. A field of untamed golden flowers laid before Sans. Much more disorderly than San’s version of this room, but, there was a beauty in the wild way these flowers spread through this version, their roots cracking the tiled floor. Sans was in King Asgore’s throne room, without a doubt. Sans quickly ducked behind the red throne that had been pushed to the side that was covered in a dusty sheet.

 The room was remarkably similar to Asgore’s throne room in Sans’s home universe. Different colors, the garden wild and untamed but, the same. Sans’s eye fell on the throne towards the center of the room, a great red throne bigger than the one Sans was perched behind.

 What really caught Sans’s eye, however, was that this throne, was occupied. What could only be this world’s Asgore was sitting in it. This Asgore had dark, cold, crimson eyes, as many of the denizens of this world seemed to have. Instead of thick blonde hair, this Asgore’s hair was black as night. He sat stiffly and confidently. The only similarly this Asgore seemed to have to Sans’s version was that he was currently sipping tea from a cup that was comically small in his large paws.  

 Sans wasn’t sure how the monster was able to appear so intimidating while drinking tea. There was a foreboding aura coming off of the King in waves that made shivers run up Sans’s spine. The king’s eyes were empty and frigid, and his stance radiated power. A cruel kind of hunger overtook the King’s cold stare as his eyes landed on what could only be this world’s Doctor Alphys. She stood by the doorway shifting nervously.

 Alphys was wearing a red and black striped shirt, and a lab coat over it. Her glasses had an intriguing swirl pattern masking her eyes, but otherwise she looked identical to Sans’s version. She might be the closest to her alternate that Sans has seen so far.

 Sans watched the two warily. Asgore drank his tea and Alphys squirmed looking as if she wanted to be anywhere but in the room.

 “M-maybe they’re n-not coming, your majesty?” Alphys said softly after a few more moments passed.

 “They’re not that stupid.” Asgore’s voice was booming and dark. It was nothing like the gentle calm Sans’s version of Asgore’s voice. It was as if someone had taken all the joy out of this king’s life and left only negative emotions in its stead. The door opened, a turtle looking monster in armor stepping in.

 “My liege, Captain Papyrus and his runt of a brother are here,” The guard said, looking disgruntled when talking about Red. Sans got the feeling like in his own universe, most monsters didn’t know Red was the judge.

 Sans frowned. Red couldn’t use his magic though. Red couldn’t be the ‘last line of defense’. Well, unless it was against the human, so how was it Red ‘judged’ anything? Granted there were other tasks than just defense with being the appointed judge, but still.

 “Send them in,” Asgore growled at the guard, finishing his tea. Sans peeked from his hiding spot carefully as the two-walked in. Red looked nervous as hell, sweat already pouring down his skull, but Edge had a cool confidence about him.

 “Your majesty,” Edge said, and he knelt before the king. Red quickly copied his brother's actions. Asgore inclined his head slightly and they stood, Red looking sick.

 Asgore looked the two skeleton brothers over critically and it made Sans uneasy. It was as if Asgore was looking for their weak points and was calculating where was best strike.

 “Imagine my surprise when the captain of my guard and the judge he’s sworn to protect vanish without a trace.” Asgore growled, his voice laced with poison. “One phone going straight to voicemail, the other ringing incessantly until that too began to go straight to voicemail.” Asgore growled, displeasure clear in his tone. Edge didn’t so much as blink but Red buried both hands in his pockets seeming to shrink into his coat.

 “Only for you both to appear out of nowhere, looking no worse for wear. If my captain and my judge were held against their will surely, they wouldn’t be so…” Asgore looked them over with an unimpressed look, “healthy. So, indulge me. Where have you been the past six weeks?”

 Red swallowed hard but Edge didn’t miss a beat.

 “It was a hostile situation your majesty 32-B. We were ambushed at my brother’s sentry station by members of that ridiculous resistance. Taken unwillingly and held against our wills and tortured. We escaped, and Sans was able to heal himself. I was not in the best shape I’m _sure_ Doctor Alphys could attest to that if she was paying any sort of attention to her tapes,” Edge drawled. He sounded bored. As if he was rehashing a boring day at work, not lying to his king.

 “The captain _did_ a-appear to be injured. Could be how Dogaressa was able to k-kick his ass,” Alphys shrugged scowling towards Edge. Edge’s ruby eyelights landed on her and she took a step back. His eyelights left her only after she squirmed in discomfort.

 “I could go into more detail, but it’s just going to be in my written report anyway. I don’t want to waste your time your majesty,” Edge drawled.

 “I find it hard to believe the captain of my guard, my greatest warrior was just overtaken and kidnapped like some child.” Asgore growled. Edge didn’t rise to the bait of Asgore’s insult.

 Instead Edge cocked his head to the side raising a brow bone. “You think it more likely I deserted?” Edge’s eyes flashed angrily but he kept his tone respectful. At that Asgore chuckled.

 “Ha! No. Dogaressa’s been gunning for your position for a while now.” Asgore said looking mildly amused. Like the kid did when running their blade across a monster. Sans grit his teeth hard. Something about this Asgore just _bothered_ him.

 “We of course have no footage of the ambush?” Asgore was looking at Alphys now.

 “N-no... the camera was broken,” Alphys scowled towards Red who flipped her off. Asgore’s eyes flickered back towards Edge.

 “See the problem I have with this, captain, is that _you’re lying_. I can tell you’re lying. And my judge _won’t_ confirm it because he’s your star damned brother,” Asgore’s blood red eyes landed on Red who’s eyelights shrank under the scrutiny.

 “So, I’m going to ask one more time, because honestly, Dogaressa makes a terrible captain and I’d hate to have to make her position permanent by executing you. _Where_ have you been the last six weeks?”

 Sans sucked in a breath his soul pounding. Red swallowed hard glancing at Edge. Edge didn’t so much as blink staring at the king coolly.

 “I told you. I was taken against my will and unable to return to my duties,” Edge growled. That much, technically, was true.

 “T-the resistance _has_ been growing your majesty,” Alphys said softly. Asgore gave Alphys an unimpressed look before he looked back to Edge and Red.

 “. . . very well,” Asgore drawled, still looking as if he didn’t believe a word. “What I’m hearing is that my captain was too incompetent to defend himself against a couple of rebel scum and failed to not only do his job and eliminate the enemy but failed to honor his sworn promise to protect my judge,” Asgore drawled a cruel glint in his eyes. Edge stiffened, rage clear on his face but he didn’t deny Asgore’s accusations.  

 “That’s not fair! We were outnumbered-” Red started to say when Edge turned sharply towards Red causing Red to stop mid-sentence. “Fuck I-” Edge slammed his brother face first against the ground with a sickening crack cutting off his brother's likely apology. Sans scowled, clenching his fists. It took every bit of willpower for Sans to stay hidden behind the second throne and just watch Edge’s abuse of Red.

 “Did I _say_ you could speak?” Edge snarled.

 “N-no,” Red groaned into the floor. “S-sorry Boss?”

 Sans grit his teeth anger burning in his soul. What the hell was Edge doing!? Why did he do that? Stars, Red was trying to _defend_ the prick.

 “Anything to say for yourself Captain?” Asgore asked with a murderous smile, ignoring the abuse against his judge. Edge said nothing, staring at the king silently and Red slowly climbed back to his feet.

 “Very well then. Your reinstated as Captain effective immediately. You are to take Dogaressa out if she doesn’t step down. I need this ridiculous infighting amongst my guards to stop immediately.”

 Relief flooded Sans and he could see Red visibly relax.

 “However, I cannot your complete and utter failures go unpunished. All of this, from the absence of my judge to the guards infighting is _your_ fault for letting the enemy get the best of you. Since my judge is so fragile you’ll take his punishment as well.” Asgore said and Red’s eyelights went out. Edge clenched and unclenched his fists but otherwise gave no reaction.

 “No!” Red growled.

 “Shut. up.” Edge hissed raising his fist and Red flinched. Edge grit his teeth before he slowly lowering his hand.  “Not another word Sans.” Red scowled at the floor.

 “Give me your soul, Captain Papyrus,” Asgore said his cruel smirk growing. Sans frowned his soul sinking. Why in the underground did the king want Edge’s soul? Was he going to _hurt_ Edge’s soul? The soul was the cumulation of someone’s being. To have someone purposefully hurt it- Sans shuddered. That would be beyond cruel and sick. A horrible violation. It was one of the greatest crimes in Sans’s world.  

 Edge hesitated for a moment before drawing out the light purple organ. A curious look lit up in the king's eyes.

 “I’ve never seen a soul this color,” Asgore said to himself taking the organ from Edge’s open hands observing it. Edge shuddered slightly the minute the King’s massive paws gripped the small heart shaped soul. Sans shuddered as well, a cold feeling washing over him. It was like something foreign, and _wrong_ was touching him.

 “M-me either,” Alphys said from the wall gazing at Edge’s soul looking curious. Anger burned through Sans. How could these monsters just gawk at Edge’s soul like this? It was _private_ it-it hurt like hell!?

 Sans bit into his ulna hard to muffle the scream that tried to escape him. It felt like knives had been raked across the entirety of his being. Edge _did_ scream and as the pain dulled to a pulsing ache Edge fell to his knees clutching his fists together. Red was glaring at the floor trembling, his claw like fingers imbedded into his own palms, drops of marrow hitting the tiled floor. Red growled as the king’s sharp black claws raked across the small soul again.

 Sans swallowed down another noise of pain. Stars. He couldn’t handle much more of this. This was _agony,_ and Sans was certain he wasn’t feeling the ‘full’ extent of it judging by Edge’s strangled screams. How could someone _do_ something like this to someone’s soul? It felt like someone was trying to tear him apart at the core. That someone was _violating_ the most personal parts of him-

 “Beg,” Asgore growled. Sans panted hard gritting his teeth. This sick bastard. Edge growled.

 “Never,” Edge spat venom dripping from his voice. Asgore chuckled before sinking thick black claws into the soul. Edge screamed again and his eyelights stuttered. Sans bit his own fist hard with a pained groan. It did little to distract from the sharp agony raking through his soul. Not his soul. . . Edge’s.

 “I don’t think you understand me, captain. That was an order. _Beg_.”

 Sans all but growled. So, violating and abusing Edge’s soul wasn’t enough, no, Asgore had to humiliate Edge too. Edge growled, panting hard from the pain.

 “ _Please_ your majesty,” Edge snarled rage clear in his voice. Asgore grinned wickedly. “Please. Hurt me more.” Edge finished, and he grinned nastily. A startled laugh escaped the monarch.

 “See, this is why I keep you around captain. You always manage to surprise me.” Asgore squeezed the soul hard earning another pained scream from his captain and causing Sans to curl in on himself.

 "Be thankful I’m in a merciful mood. Get the hell out of my sight and fix my fucking guard,” Asgore growled releasing the soul. It sunk back into Edge who was panting hard. Edge stood up, shakily before turning towards the door.

 “Aren’t you going to thank me?” Asgore drawled cruel amusement clear in his voice. Edge stiffened. “For being so merciful?”

 Edge clenched his fists. “Thank you, your majesty.” It was impressive how Edge’s thank you had sounded so much like ‘fuck you’ instead. Asgore, however, let it slide.  Edge quickly left the throne room, stopping to glower at Alphys for a second, before slamming the door shut behind him and in Red’s face.

 Grumbling Red flipped Alphys off and opened the door leaving as well.

 “I want you to keep an eye on those two Dr. Alphys,” Asgore growled after a moment of silence.

 “Y-yes your majesty,” Alphys said quickly.

 “They’re hiding something, and I intend to find out what,” Asgore said standing up. “Your assumptions were correct however,” Asgore said looking thoughtful. Alphys froze looking up at the king.

 “The captain. He _does_ have a soul bond. I could feel the other soul reaching out, trying to protect his. I didn’t think we monsters were capable of soul bonding anymore.” Asgore scratched his chin pacing in front of his throne.

 Sans blinked in surprise, watching the two monsters silently. His soul had tried to protect Edge’s? Is that why it had hurt so star damned much? Had he taken some of the pain on himself? What in the angel’s name? Sans hadn’t decided to do that! Why was his soul doing this!?

 “I am glad I listened to your pathetic pleas to spare those two. This information is valuable,” Asgore said looking to Alphys.

 “T-thank you sire?” Alphys said looking unsure whether she was being complimented or insulted. Sans was leaning towards insulted himself.

 “I have business to attend to, you know the way out,” Asgore waved the lizard monster off before leaving the court room through a door to Sans’s left. Sans took a deep breath, watching Alphys warily.

 Alphys shuddered slightly, staring at the door the monarch had left through. “I-it’s safe to come out now. I know your there,” Alphys drawled. Sans froze.

"I -I know you’re there. I heard you teleport i-in. I Have g-good hearing an there was the smell of ozone, when my Sans teleports, it smells the same.” Alphys looked around the room warily. Hesitantly Sans stepped out. Her lips twitched into a half grin half grimace as if she wasn’t sure what emotion she was feeling.

 “Stars. You look just like him,” Alphys said. Sans looked her over warily.

 “You sayin’ all skeletons look the same?” Sans asked with a grin. Alphys’s lips settled on a smile.

 “S-so from what I saw, and h-heard through my cameras- you’re from another universe?” Alphys asked.

 “Pretty sure.” Sans slid his hands in his pockets.

 “I-I have so many q-questions! C-could I ask you...?” Alphys paused and fell silent wringing her hands together. “I-if you don’t mind?”

 Sans frowned unsure. This wasn’t his Alphys. Could he trust her? Red had said she was out for her own agenda. Still, Alphys had omitted Sans, Papyrus, Undyne’s and Frisk’s existence to the king. Alphys’s actions and suggestions to the king had saved Edge and Red’s life. The least Sans could do is answer some of her questions, right?

 “Okay, sure,” Sans said walking over to the lizard. She grinned and held out her hand.

 “Uh, you probably know this but, Dr. Alphys, it’s a pleasure to meet someone from another universe!”

 Sans slid a whoopie cushion in his own hand. First introductions were important, right? “Sans the skeleton,” He went to meet her hand when her other hand shot out, quick as a snake, and something cold latched around his wrist.

 “What-” Sans pulled out of her grasp staring in confusion. The doctor had clasped a metallic bracelet like device around his wrist. “What is this!?” Sans demanded. Alphys laughed nervously.

 “I-insurance. C-can’t have you killing me as soon as I turn my back,” She said. “No can’t have that. Can’t be trusted,” Alphys murmured to herself. Okay. This was Sans’s queue to get out of here. Clearly the doctor had some issues and he was sure Red or Edge could get whatever this was off.

 Sans went to shortcut and an electric shock coursed through his body ripping a startled yelp from him.

 “Ah!?” Sans hissed.

 “Magic damper. Heh. If you don’t use magic y-you’ll be fine and won’t be shocked,” Alphys said. Sans clenched his fists his soul pounding. His vision was starting to go black and Sans blinked to try and stay concious.

 "Oh? You don’t have very good stamina, do you? Dismal HP too,” Alphys check was cold and analytical. Sans blinked fighting to stay conscious.

 

“Just like my Sans but your magic- Interesting…I need to study this....” Alphys voice, as well as everything else, faded away as Sans slipped into unconsciousness.

 ***

~Frisk*

 Frisk frowned at the television. Undyne and Papyrus had searched Red and Edge’s place for food that the street kids might have missed and had found their prize; a questionably expired box of stuffing mix.

 It wasn’t spaghetti, but somehow the two ‘chefs’ had still managed to butcher a meal that’s instructions were ‘pour into boiling water’ and ‘wait’. Frisk’s teeth vibrated as they crunched down on the charred black mush. Frisk frowned at Underfell Mettaton as he laughed maniacally on the screen wielding two chain saws. Underfell. That’s what Frisk’s home universe was called, according to the menu whenever Frisk bothered to bring it up.

 Papyrus covered his face looking horrified and Undyne cheered pumping her fist into the air enthusiastically as the two watched Mettaton chase two unfortunate lizard monsters with human masks.

 Frisk sighed. Frisk was home, well, _almost_. They were in their own universe at least. There were no save spots though and that worried Frisk. Frisk wasn’t sure what would happen if they died and they didn’t dare summon the load or reset buttons. Frisk didn’t want to accidentally erase their friends, or worse, collapse the universes.

 Still, maybe...maybe Frisk could get out? Get out of the underground and finally go home? They hadn’t found what they were looking for, not for a long shot, but they just wanted to see their dad again.  Frisk glanced at Papyrus with a guilty look.

 When Frisk had first found themselves in Undertale, instead of Underfell, they had gotten control back from Chara. Frisk had gone through the much nicer underground making friends with everyone, except Undyne who they had snuck around. They had fought Omega Flowey. (Undertale’s Flowy had been such a horrible shock after Underfell’s sweet version). Frisk briefly wondered what had _happened_ to the Flowey of this world? He must still be in the ruins, right? Maybe he had the power to save, since Frisk had been gone?

 After defeating omega Flowey for the first time in Undertale, Frisk had been able to cross the barrier. They had finally been free from the underground after countless years. It had to have been years Frisk was murdered repeatedly in Underfell. Frisk had been so happy, running, crying and sliding down Mt Ebott to the small town at its base. Frisk had gone home, finally home. Back to dad, only to see Undertale’s version of Frisk there with Undertale’s version of Frisk’s dad. It had been shattering. Frisk wasn’t needed in Undertale. Frisk wasn’t _missing_ in Undertale.

 Frisk had no place in that universe. They couldn’t go home. They're home was in the Underfell universe. So, Frisk had reset. Frisk had tried staying in the new underground with their new friends. When that grew stale Frisk had tried to somehow break the barrier and get the other monsters free, but, despite Flowey’s hints, Frisk could never figure out how to befriend Undyne.

 Out of frustration, after many, many, resets of the same failures, Frisk had given in, and let Chara have control once again.

 Chara’s genocide on the Undertale universe had been so much worse than Chara’s actions in Underfell. Chara had never made it out of Snowdin in Underfell, they had just tortured Red and killed up to Edge, and only ten times. But in Undertale? Chara had killed all the monsters up to Sans in that judgement hall _hundreds_ of times. Chara had never beaten Sans, but they were getting close, really close.

  _Come on kid. Do you remember me?_

 Frisk had fought so hard, _so hard_ to fight through Chara’s control and drop that knife. To spare Sans when Sans ‘spared’ them. Sans had never spared Frisk before. Frisk had forced Chara down, had dropped the knife and sobbed, crying and ran into Sans’s open arms. Only for Sans to kill them.

  _If we’re really friends. . . you won’t come back._

 Frisk had reset and stayed in control. When Frisk had met Sans outside the ruins they had burst into tears. Telling Sans they were sorry, that it had been Chara, not them, and they had promised to never kill another monster, never, ever again.

 Sans hadn’t believed them of course. Sans had still tried to act like his memories had been reset, as if he didn’t remember every detail when they both knew he did. Had mostly ignored Frisk and gave his lines like a well-versed actor.

 But this run, this run Frisk had _finally_ befriend Undyne. Frisk could finally bring the monsters to the surface if what Flowey had said was right . . . only for Frisk to run into Red and Edge.

 And now they were here. In Underfell. Home. Frisk sighed. Would it be wrong to run screaming from the house, through waterfall, through Hotland past the king as he reprimanded the two skeletons of this world and out of the barrier and never look back? Frisk was sorely tempted.

 The door opened sharply Edge stomping in. He looked pissed. Frisk shrank into the couch slightly trying to make themself a smaller target. An angry Edge, Frisk had learned, was not someone he ever wanted to deal with.

 “Edge! You’re back! W-where’s Red?” Papyrus’s face changed from cheerful to terrified almost instantly. “D-did Asgore h-hurt him!?”

 “No. The Fucker is getting shitfaced at the bar as _usual._ ” Edge kicked his boots off angrily and they smacked against the wall.

 “How did it go?” Undyne asked her eye reluctantly leaving the destructive atrocities Mettaton was committing on the screen.

 “It went well. I’ve been reinstated as captain,” Edge said shortly. “I’m going to bed.”

 “It’s still daylight,” papyrus said looking perplexed. “Don’t tell me your turning into lazybones like our brothers!”

“Fuck. Off.” Edge growled stomping up the stairs.

 “Wait!” papyrus said glancing up at his double. “Where’s Sans? Is he at Grillby’ with your brother?”

 Edge came to a complete stop on the stairs and the temperature around them seemed to drop by ten degrees as Edge slowly turned.

 “What.” Edge’s voice was a deep guttural growl. Papyrus blinked, drops of sweat forming at the top of his skull.

 “Sans. He uh, went to- you didn’t - he didn’t catch up to you?  He um,” Papyrus trailed off as Edge stomped back down the stairs magic rising off him in waves.  

 “Where. Is. he?” Edge demanded, his voice as cold as ice. Papyrus gave a nervous smile.

 “That is a very good question! Sans went to give you two a hand, in case you needed backup? He should have been back before you, so when you came in I thought he must have been with Red?” Papyrus said looking hesitant.

 Edge slowly inhaled and exhaled. Frisk quickly ducked behind the couch closing their eyes. They _knew_ that look and they were not going to get caught in the crossfire. Sure enough, Edge snarled his magic spiking. At least twenty sharp edged bones slammed into the walls, the couch, the table that held the pet rock, the tv, the ceiling, everywhere.

 Undyne blinked at the red spiked bone embedded into the cushion next to her and scowled. “You broke the TV!”

 “It’s _my_ TV to break!” Edge snapped, and the fish warrior went silent. Edge took a deep breath and his magic slowly dwindled down.

 “I’m going to find your brother,” Edge said his eyelights flashing dangerously at Papyrus. “I want everyone to stay the fuck in this house. If I come back and someone else is missing I’m going to start breaking bones.”

 ***

EDGE

 This was complete and utter bullshit. Edge slammed this front door shut behind him stomping back into the cold of Snowdin.

 This hellish day was _never_ going to end. Edge just wanted to get some star damned rest, but _no_ , fucking Sans had to go and get himself lost or captured or some shit. He was still alive, judging by the fact that Edge was still alive. Edge growled. Edge had woken up this star damned morning from a blood rage, with more than a few cracks and bruises and broken bones. The day proceeded to go to shit when a version of the scientist that made him had attached a blaster to him and unlocked year’s worth of memories Edge would rather do without. A blaster Edge couldn't even summon. He had tried when fighting Dogaressa, he didn't even know how to summon the worthless attack.

 But the day wasn’t done, oh no. No. The universe, in all its benevolence, had sent him home only for him to nearly get dusted by fucking Dogaressa of all people. If that wasn’t humiliating enough he survived that shitstorm only to have his soul get violated by Sans and a fucking soul bond formed between him and the idiot. The cherry on top of the abomination that was today, was Asgore violating his fucking soul. Because clearly, violating a soul only once in a day is just too much to ask for. At least what Sans did hadn't _hurt_. It was just fucking inconvenient, but, well, it had healed Edge. But what Asgore did? Fuck everything _hurt._ He felt dirty. He felt as if every part of him had been on display and had been exposed and abused,  _tortured._ Edge was so done with this fucking day. But could he go to sleep? No. Because fucking Sans, the bane of his existence, had left the star damned house after Edge explicitly told him not to.

 Edge snarled kicking the door to Grillby’s in. If that motherfucker was in this bar Edge was going to twist Sans’s skull off.

 “The hell did you just do to my door!?” Grillby’s voice crackled. Edge’s eyelights glanced to the broken door and he scowled before he began scanning the area.  Fearful bar dwellers nothing new. No Sans, just Red, clutching his mustard his eyelights shrinking.

 “Put it on the runt’s tab,” Edge snapped jerking his thumb towards his brother. Grillby scowled crossing his arms.

 “B-boss?” Red said sounding unsure. Edge swore under his breath. Sans wasn’t here, and Sans wasn’t at the house. So, where was he? Edge didn’t really think Sans was sightseeing, which means either the lazy fuck fell asleep or. . . something worse. But if Edge was alive Sans was alive, so at least there was that.

 “You look a little tense Captain. Come for a drink?” Grillby drawled interrupting Edge’s thoughts. Edge rolled his eyelights. The fucking candlestick knew he didn’t drink. He hated this bar and its disgusting food and beverages. Although . . . he had the oddest urge to drink ketchup. What the actual fuck!?

 Edge growled and grabbed Red by his collar hauling the whelp from his bar seat. “Ah- hey- fuck! What!? Why?” Red whined pathetically.

 “Shut up!” Edge snapped dragging his brother from the bar and down the street before dropping him into the snow. Red groaned giving him a miserable look.

 “Sans is missing,” Edge growled. Red blinked.

 “Oh fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm sure Sans is FINE. Dr. Alphys is such a stable, kind, and generous soul, right?  
> Riverperson's [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVQPcP7Rq-0). 
> 
> [ Edge ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FTR2bk_aag) can't catch a break lately! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Next chapter Alphys has a new test subject to experiment on, we are all very excited for her, aren't we?
> 
> Edit: Oh right, the [prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13531236/chapters/31041534) is up. It updates every tuesday or thursday (ish). *cough*


	22. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where someone who doesn’t deserve mercy receives it  
> And someone who does deserve mercy does not
> 
> AKA
> 
> The chapter that made me realize that there’d be Kedgeup in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOTS THIS? A CHAPTER BEFORE 11:50 PM!? 
> 
> Some much needed things happen this chapter. I think we can all agree on this!
> 
> Alphys needs to use that bone saw she bought,  
> Sans needs a miracle  
> I need to laugh maniacally
> 
> It's just win after win, we all get what we need! Except Sans, never Sans. Poor Sans.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments and boomkarks and reading and hits and ahh! It means so much to me, you have no idea!

***

Sans

Sans groaned, his sockets slowly opening. His skull was pounding, and everything ached. He tried to sit up, only to find that he couldn’t. Sans frowned leaning forward as far as he could, which wasn’t even an inch. Sans’s soul sank as Sans realized he was strapped down with leather restraints to a medical table. Sans’s breath hitched and he dug the tips of his phillanges into the table.

“R-relax,” Alphys voice did little to calm the impending panic attack, but, she _wasn’t_ Gaster. So that was good right? Sans looked around wildly for the lizard scientist. She was a few feet from him looking him over with a calculating frown.

“W-where am I?” Sans demanded.

“We’re in the upper part of lab,” Alphys said gesturing to the wall. Sans’s eyelights flickered over to see Alphys’s stupid anime posters on display and empty packs of ramen noodles littering the area. Sans took a slow calming breath. He supposed some things never changed.  

“I know how much my Sans hates the true lab, s-so I thought I’d be nice, you know? Keep you up here,” Alphys grinned nervously and she stepped forward stopping at the edge of the table. Sans’s eyelights scanned the crazed lizard over slowly. She was wringing her hands together, sweat dotted her face, and her eyes were still unviewable thanks to her thick swirly glasses.

“What did you do to me!? Let me go!” Sans was about to summon his magic when his eyelights glanced at the metal contraption around his wrist. Right. His magic was being blocked by it and he’d get electrocuted if he tried to use magic.

This wasn’t good.

“Shh, shh. I told you I just want some answers,” Alphys said, her voice almost soothing.

“You had to attach a magic damper, knock me out, and strap me down to a table to ask me some star damned questions?” Sans growled his eyelights going out.

“Yes.” Alphys scoffed as if that were obvious. “I couldn’t trust you not to attack me,” Alphys said pacing slightly. “I- I know what people see when they look at me. A-an easy target. But I’m **not** an easy target! I-I’m smart. I’m ten steps ahead of _everyone._ ” Alphys said and she began muttering under hear breath to herself. “So much smarter. Yes. Can see them coming…” Sans strained trying to hear the scientist’s mumbles as they grew quieter but he couldn’t make sense of the words she was muttering to herself.

“...So if I answer your questions you’ll let me go?” Sans asked after a beat.

“Once I’m satisfied and have my answers, what is left of you will be free to go,” Alphys agreed.

“What’s _left_ of me!?” Sans demanded, his sockets widening.

Alphys grinned nastily, and her voice lowered an octave. “Well I’d like to measure your bone density. You’re smaller than my Sans and I’m curious as to why. I want to cut through the bone with a saw and see how long it takes to go through and compare it to the data I have on my Sans,” Alphys said her grin widening.

Sans stared in horror at the doctor. One because she was completely and utterly insane, two because Sans one hundred percent believed she was actually serious, and three because she had _data_ on how long it took to cut through Red’s bones. What the fuck!?

“You need to let me go right now!” Sans snapped, trying to keep the rising fear out of his voice.

“You’re really not in a position to make demands,” Alphys scoffed. “Did you know your four inches shorter than my Sans?” Alphys said. Yeah, Sans’s height was the least of his worries right now.

"If you don’t let me go, y o u’r e  g o i n g  t o h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e.” Sans said, his eyelights flickering out again. Alphys flinched and grimaced.

“You _are_ powerful, I’ll give you that. But you can't use your magic, so, your threats are no concern of mine.” Alphys stepped away, and came back wheeling a cart over. Sans’s eyelights flickered to it and his soul shrank. Knives. Saws. Needles. Syringes. Sans’s breath hitched again.  He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go under the knife again. Not again. _No. nonononononononononononono_ -

Cold water hit Sans’s face. Sans spluttered in disbelief, staring at the doctor who gave him a disapproving frown.

“Calm down I haven’t even started yet, stars. At least wait until I’m cutting into you to freak out,” Alphys gave an impatient huff. “I can’t take my measurements and get my answers if your having a star damned panic attack,” Alphys said, placing down the empty glass. Why did she even have a glass of water!? Did she expect the panic attack?

As if reading his thoughts, Alphys clicked, picking up her clipboard and making a note. “My Sans has panic attacks too. Particularly around this kind of stuff,” Alphys gestured at the medical equipment she had brought.

Sans frowned, his soul pounding in his ribcage. Was this really happening? Was he really at the mercy of a scientist _again_? What did he do to deserve this!? Had he murdered a pack of orphans in his last life? Set a school on fire? Was it because he killed Frisk so many times? Was this his punishment?

“I have a question,” Alphys said, sliding two blue latex gloves over her hands. Sans grit his teeth his sockets narrowing at her.

“If you answer honestly, I’ll start by measuring your bone lengths with measuring tape instead of your bone density with a saw. See, I can be agreeable,” Alphys said pulling out measuring tape. Sans clenched and unclenched his fists. The only parts of his appendages he could move besides his toes. He couldn’t let this happen.

“When I checked you it said you only have 1 ATK. But I saw your battle with the captain,” Alphys said with a frown. “There was no sound, my Sans broke the fucking camera one too many times, but, you hit captain Papyrus for more than 1 HP.” Alphys said. Sans looked away from the lizard, at the wall and at the anime posters. He was not going to tell Alphys about his Karmic Retribution. “You hit him for a hell of a lot more than 1 HP. How did you do it?”

“Guess it’s a mystery,” Sans growled. Alphys sighed picking up a bone saw giving him a threatening look. Sans glared at her challengingly.

“Did you alter your stats somehow? Like my Sans does?” Alphys cocked her head to the side. Sans blinked. Red could alter his stats? That was an alarming piece of news Sans would have to confront his double about at a later time. If Sans ever got out of here.

“Or do you have an ability? My Sans has a special ability you know. Karmic Remission. Not many people know about it.  The lower your LOVE the better he can heal you.” Alphys said. Sans gave her a stony glare. “It’s a pretty useless ability here. From my understanding, in this world you and captain Papyrus have an affinity for healing.  A waste. You need compassion to heal, the captain lacks that, and Sans, well, there’s no one with low enough LOVE to heal except children, that’s if he even has the compassion for it. I’ve seen the captain only use healing magic once, and he was a boy. And Sans well, he has no one to heal. Not that he can use his magic anyway,” Alphys rambled looking thoughtful.

Sans blinked. Wait. Edge could use healing magic too? Seriously!? “They cant turn souls blue like I saw you do. That’s an interesting power you have there,” Alphys made another note with her pen. Sans frowned. He hadn’t seen Edge or Red turn a soul blue, had he? So the two brothers had healing magic instead of blue magic? That was interesting. He wondered if Edge could still use his healing magic at all? Sans doubted it.

“You’re powerful. I can tell. You know my Sans used to be powerful,” Alphys continued with her ranting. Sans eyed her warily. “This world’s Sans, he used to be one of the most powerful monsters in the underground,” Alphys said and she looked away.

“I call him Red,” Sans said helpfully.

“Hm. Okay. ‘Red’s’ HP is 1, it’s dismal. His stamina is shit. But his ATK? Red hit harder than _anyone_. Even King Asgore. With one attack of his blaster Red could dust a hundred monsters. His ATK without a blaster is 900. His ATK with his blasters? It’s unmeasurable. It stops at 9999,” Alphys breathed. Sans blinked. He had seen that, hadn’t he? When Red had killed Frisk. He thought he he had read the numbers wrong. How was Red _that_ powerful? And 900 ATK? His stats had said 2, but if he could alter his stats. . .

“Red is the most powerful monster I had ever met,” Alphys continued softly. She lowered her glasses to reveal wild crimson eyes that seemed to bore into Sans. “And in less than three weeks I made him the weakest monster in the underground.” Alphys growled. Sans’s magic ran cold through his bones.

_What?_

“What are you talking about?” Sans demanded.

“You’ve had to have noticed. Redcan’t access most of his magic,” Alphys said a grin slowly forming and Sans’s soul cringed.

“You- you’re the one who put the block on him!?” Sans demanded, fury building in his soul at the realization. Alphys gave Sans an unimpressed look.

“Yes, and  I’ll do it to you too, if you don’t comply. So you better start answering my damn questions,” Alphys huffed. Sans stared at her in horror. Why in the underground had Alphys blocked Red’s magic? _How_ did she block Red’s magic? Could she really do it to Sans too?

“How did you do it? It’s not a physical block, it wouldn’t be able to hold that kind of power. The power needed to last years and through dimensional travel would be astronimical. Is it magical?” Sans asked.

“I’m the one who’s asking questions!” Alphys said with a scowl and a stomp of her foot. Sans eyed her nervously. She was completely unstable, wasn’t she?

“It’s just a brilliant discovery is all,” Sans said slowly, playing to her ego. “To block the magic of someone that powerful. For years and years, right?” Sans prodded. Alphys’s cheeks flushed pink slightly from the unexpected praise.

“I-it really wasn’t that impressive,” Alphys said softly and the pleased look in her eyes faded, shame taking its place. “I didn’t.  . .I didn’t _want_ to do it to him. He didn’t give me a choice,” Alphys said softly looking away. Sans frowned. “No he didn’t did he? No…” Alphys murmured incoherently to herself.

“What do you mean?” Sans asked softly.

“Nothing!” Alphys growled her eyes flashing dangerously. “You- you're trying to trick me! It wont work!” Alphys scoffed taking a step towards Sans raising her bone saw. “Enough! Tell me how you were able to take away so much of the captain’s HP with only 1 ATK!” Alphys said.

“Bite me.” Sans scoffed with a frown, throwing self preservation out the window. Alphys growled and she pressed the bone saw to Sans’s femur. Sans took a sharp breath at the cold metallic contact of the saw and he pulled sharply against his leather restraints, to no avail. He couldn't escape. He was trapped. He was at Alphys’s mercy. Unfortunately, he didn’t think she had any.

“I’m going to ask one more time, and your going to answer or I’m going to start carving,” Alphys said adjusting her glasses, covering her red, haunted eyes.

“If you use that, you’ll dust me,” Sans said quickly.

“Oh please give me some credit. I’m a scientist-”

“I only have 1 HP. I’ll dust,” Sans said. Alphys scoffed.

“I’m _aware_ of your HP. I know what I’m doing! How do you think I did _what I did_ to my Sans- ugh, I mean to Red?  Besides, even if you did dust why should it matter to me?” Alphys said with a shrug, and she pressed down the saw digging into Sans’s femur painfully.

“He’ll kill you!” Sans said quickly. Alphys blinked.

“What?” Alphys frowned and looked around as if expecting someone to be there before she looked back at Sans. “Who will kill me? Red? Hardly. WHat’s he going to do, glare at me to death?” Alphys said looking completely taken aback.

“Edge. Uh. You’re Papyrus,” Sans said sweat dripping from his skull. Alphys paused for a moment and than she promptly burst into laughter.

“Oh that’s good! And tell me, why would _he_ care? You’ve met him. He doesn’t care about _anyone._ ” Alphys said with a twisted grin. “This is rich. You actually think he’ll come and take revenge for you?” Alphys snorted and dissolved into giggles. Sans scowled at her.

“The soul bond,” Sans said and Alphys stiffened. “You saw the cameras. You saw his soul. He’s bonded to me. He’s-” Sans paused and swallowed. “He’s my mate, obviously,” Sans lied. Oh stars. Edge was going to murder him if he ever found out. “And if you hurt me, and he finds out, well, buddy, I’d hate to be you,” Sans said.

Alphys’s hand shook slightly and she pulled the saw away. Sans sighed in relief.

“He loves this Sans?” Alphys asked to herself uncertain. She was talking about Sans as if he wasn’t in the room. “Impossible. Papyrus doesn’t care for anyone he’s made that clear,” Alphys replied to herself tapping her chin thoughtfully. “You’re right,” Alphys said to herself. “Captain Papyrus attacked him. They fought,” Alphys began pacing, back and forth. “But wait. He hurts Red all the time, and I’ve suspected he actually cares for him still.” Alphys countered herself. “If I damaged his soulmate. . . oh dear,” Alphys frowned.

“Yeah. Look. Just let me go, I won't tell him okay? He’ll have no idea any of this happened and you can go on being insane and more importantly, alive,” Sans said warily. This version of Alphys was completely unhinged and she was giving Sans the creeps. It was painful to see a version of his good friend so broken.

 Alphys frowned, looking unsure.“I. . .-” there was a loud bang down the stairs that caused Alphys to squeak. She peered over the railing, down at the first floor. “Me-Mettaton is that  you?” Alphys demanded. There was another loud bang and the sound of something metallic being torn.

“Oh fuck!” Alphys whispered and she ran past Sans looking left, than right. Alphys cringed and glanced at Sans.

“Please. Please tell him I left already. He will kill me! I don’t want to die! _Please_!” Alphys whispered and she climbed into her wardrobe shutting it quickly. Sans blinked in confusion.

There was another bang and a hiss from down the stairs.

“ _You scaly fucking bitch_!” Edge’s voice was like a whip cracking. “When I find you I’m going to flay you alive and use your hide to make a new pair of boots!”

 Sans could have sworn Alphys’s entire wardrobe shuddered in fear.

 “I dunno Boss, I don’t think you’d look good in yellow boots.” Red’s voice huffed.

 “Shut the fuck up Sans!”

Sans sighed in relief. He could honestly say he’d never been so happy to hear Edge’s voice. “Hey, a little help?” Sans called out after a moment of hesistance. Edge sounded particularly ‘murdery’ but Sans didn’t want to spend another minute strapped to this damn medical table.  Besides, it wasn’t like Edge was mad at _him,_ right? Edge and Red were obviously here to rescue him.

There was a moment of silence, and then the two darker brothers appeared at the edge of Sans’s vision stepping off the escalator.

“Shit.” Red’s eyelights shrank as he stared at the medical cart with Alphys’s medical supplies. Red’s eyelights froze on the ajar saw and the pile of syringes. “That fuckin’ bitch!”

“Sans. Are you hurt?” Edge demanded walking over to Sans in three quick steps. Edge looked beyond pissed, but his voice was neutral. Edge’s ruby eyelights scanned Sans over, and Sans felt a check glide over him.

Sans frowned. Had Edge _actually_ been worried? Sans figured Edge would come to his rescue because of the soul bond. If Sans died than Edge died. So of course Edge would come, to save himself. Not because he actually cared if something happened to Sans. But . . .if Edge came just to make sure Sans was alive, why was he checking him? Why was he worried about possible injuries? It didn’t make sense!

“Nah. I’m not hurt,” Sans said with a puzzled expression.

“That’s good.” Edge said his eyelights darkening. “Because you’re _going_ to be.” Edge growled.

Oh shit.

“Wouldn’t that be counter productive?” Sans said with a forced grin. “Besides, you’ll have to wait, I’m a little _tied_ up right now.”

Edge stared down at Sans as if Sans had done something particularly disgusting.Sans didn’t think pun was _that_ bad.

“Before I kill you, Where is Alphys?” Edge said gritting his sharp teeth.

“I dunno,” Sans said with a shrug. “She said she was getting more medical equipment and never came back. She must have heard you guys come in,” Sans lied. Stars. Why was he protecting the unstable lizard? Why did he feel _bad_ for her? She wanted to saw into his damn bones. She took away Red’s magic. She’d dissect Sans in a heartbeat. He was an idiot to protect her. Why was he helping her? “What _was_ all that noise anyway?”

“Broke down the door,” Red said.

“. . . The metal one?” Sans blinked.

“Yep,” Red said with a shrug. Sans couldn’t help but be impressed. The lab’s door was 3 feet of solid steel. How the hell had they broken through that? Did Sans even want to know? Sans frowned looking between the two monsters. Red was scowling at the medical equipment as if they had personally offended him and Edge seemed to be trying to murder Sans via death glare.

“...you guys gonna get me out of this or ya just gonna stare?” Sans said.

 “Hm. I don’t know,” Edge’s scowl deepened and he crossed his arms. “I mean, with you strapped down like that with a magic damper you can’t fucking run off like an idiot.”

Sans sighed. “Look. I just wanted to be there incase you two needed backup. With everyone’s LOVE and my KR I’m practically unstoppable,” Sans said.

“Really? Because you look pretty stopped to me,” Edge gestured to the medical table Sans was currently strapped to and the magic damper on his wrist. Sans scowled. Okay. Edge had a small point, and it was Sans’s own fault. Sans let Alphys get close. He had been stupid.

“Okay. I get it. You told me to stay at the house, I didn’t. You were right, I was wrong. happy?” Sans scowled.

“Not particularly,” Edge replied his eyelights scanning Sans over. Edge hummed looking down at Sans and Edge’s long skeletal fingers slid over to the nearest restraint. Edge smirked and pulled the restraint tighter.

“Ah!” Sans hissed. “What the hell!?” Sans pulled against the restraints trying to ease the sudden tightness around his ribs.

“Does it hurt?” Edge growled, his voice lowering. Edge pulled the next restraint taut, the leather cutting into Sans’s pelvis. Sans’s eyes widened and he groaned. “ _Because it fucking should_!”

“Ah- Stop!” Sans hissed glaring up at the skeleton feeling magic flush to his face. Edge was giving Sans the strangest look. Like a lion who had caught it’s prey. A _hungry_ look. Sans swallowed hard, his soul pounding against his ribcage, his tongue feeling dry. What. . . what was this feeling?

And suddenly, the tightness eased and Edge sliced through Alphys’s three restraints with a sharp red bone dagger. Sans slowly breathed out, not sure when he had begun to hold his breath. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he feel so flustered? Sans quickly jumped off of the medical table he had been strapped to, and scowled down at the angry red marks the restraints had left from Edge tightening them.

“Your a dick,” Sans scowled at Edge.

“And your an arrogant asshole. What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay the fuck in the house!”Edge growled back.

 “Maybe you didn’t notice Edge, but I ain't your brother and you ain't the boss of me!” Sans growled. Red shifted looking nervous and Edge’s sockets narrowed at Sans.

“I don’t tell you to do things because I'm bored, or because I like to! If I’ve given you an order its to keep you alive, you self righteous prick!”

“I think you just have a hard on for bossing people around,” Sans spat. With a growl,  Edge grabbed Sans by his shirt collar slamming him none too gently against the wall. Sans grit his teeth.

“I’m getting _really_ sick of your fucking attitude Sans.” Edg growled.

“Put me the hell down!” Sans said, his voice straining.

“Make me.” Edge snarled. Sans took a deep breath. The magic damper was still around his wrist. He couldn’t use his magic. He wouldn’t be able to force Edge to let him go. Not without his magic. Panic fluttered within Sans’s soul. Asgore’s flowers he was completely helpless without his magic. How was he supposed to defend himself!? He was completely at Edge’s mercy and Edge knew it. Sans shivered involuntarily, a strange warm tightness building in the pit of his ‘stomach’.

 Put. Me. Down.” Sans hissed.

“That’s right you _can’t_ make me _._ The magic damper is still in effect.  Guess it’s your fucking unlucky day!” Edge taunted.

“If you don’t put me down-”

“You’ll what, Sans!? What are you possibly going to do? You can’t use your magic. Your at my mercy, and your _really_ not appealing to my good side,” Edge snapped. Sans laughed.

“You’d have to actually have a good side or mercy for that to work, Edgelord,” Sans drawled. Edge’s eyes flashed angrily and Edge’s palm cracked across Sans’s cheekbone. Sans’s eyelights stuttered in shock.

Did that asshole seriously just hit him!? Sans’s cheekbones flushed blue with magic and he looked away from the intense gaze Edge was giving him.

“I’m sick of your shit!” Edge said his voice low and dangerous. Sans swallowed hard, his soul jolting. What. . . what the actual fuck was wrong with him? Why did Sans feel so strange? His soul pulsed quick and erratic within his ribcage and Sans breath quickened, a heat building in his core. What-

“I don’t want another fucking word out of you. You should be grateful I even came to save your pathetic ass,” Edge snarled. Sans blinked, finding it hard to focus on Edge’s words. To Sans’s horror he was finding the captain’s armor increasingly distracting. It was revealing and Sans found his eyelights kept wandering to Edge’ exposed spine and to the exposed tips of Edge’s pelvis. It was _really_ distracting. “You literally had one job, Sans! To stay in the fucking house like I _told_ you to do, and you didn’t listen to me!”

“Yeah. . .” Sans mumbled, realizing that Edge was expecting some kind of response and hoping that would do. Sans tore his eyelights away from the captain and his stupid, exposed, nicely shaped, illiac crests.  

“You’re not listening to me are you!?” Edge snarled and his voice vibrated with rage. Edge slapped Sans again and Sans blinked, and grit his teeth.

“Boss.  . .” Red sounded nervous. “Lay off?”

What was Sans doing!? Why was he acting so strange? He had to pull it together. He scowled at Edge. This was _his_ fault. He was the one making Sans’s feel this way. Making his soul jump and jolt and flutter. Sans tried to say something, anything, but his voice wouldn’t work. He just stared into those cruel ruby eyelights and felt his cheekbone throbbing from the sting of Edge’s hand. Words escaped him.

Edge huffed rolling his eyelights at Red, unaware of Sans’s inner struggles. Edge stared back at Sans with a scowl.

“The next time I give you an order you better damn well follow it.” Edge said, a threat coloring his tone. “Or the consequences will be severe.”

Sans choked slightly on the magic that had pooled in his mouth at that statement. Stars, what was going on with his soul? Was it malfunctioning? Could souls malfunction? If so, his was malfunctioning because it was making him feel things he 100 percent **did not** feel.

Sans would like to tell Edge to promptly fuck off, but right now words weren’t possible. Instead Sans gave in and quickly nodded his head in response, not trusting his voice. A heat was building in his pelvis and Sans looked away from Edge, at the floor, trying to fight back the blush on his face. What the fuck was wrong with him!?

Edge mercifully dropped Sans to his feet. Sans fumbled nearly losing his balance.

“Let’s get the fuck out of this lab. I’ll deal with the lizard bitch later. She’s long gone anyway,” Edge huffed. Sans’s eyelights briefly landed on the wardrobe, where the doctor had been silent and hidden this whole time. Edge stomped down the escalator Sans slowly following, trying to gather his thoughts. Sans took quick breaths hoping his soul would calm down that this tight heat in his bones would _go away._

Seriously what had just happened? Why did Sans feel this way!? Sans paused to stare at the massive hole in the wall where the lab door once was. Said lab door was across the room, in a melting pile of twisted metal. Sans blinked.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Edge snapped stepping outside the lab. Sans gave the door a quizzical look and stepped forward, only to nearly crash into Red. Red had stepped in front of him his dark red eyelights glinting. Red grinned wide.

“You’re kinda a freak, aint’cha?” Red asked with a deep chuckle. Sans blinked, praying to the angel that he wouldn’t blush again.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Sans scoffed crossing his arms, annoyed at how strained his voice sounded. Red’s grin widened and he burst into laughter.

“Heh, ha. Holy shit!” Red said.

“Shut up! I don’t know what you mean!” Sans hissed his face flushing blue.

“You’re a damn Liar.” Red chuckled.

“Will you two hurry the fuck up!?” Edge snarled from outside causing both Sanses to jump.

***

Papyrus

Papyrus didn’t think Edge would appreciate Papyrus digging through the depths of his cabinets for pasta ingredients after Papyrus had already made delicious stuffing with Undyne as there seemed to be scarcity of supplies, but, Papyrus was anxious. When Papyrus was anxious, he cooked. (He also cooked in celebration and for puzzles but that was besides the point).  Sans was missing, and Papyrus wasn’t allowed to go look for him. Papyrus sliced the canned tomatoes he had drained, using a knife rather than fists  like Red had taught him.

“Sans had to be alright, right? Or Edge wouldn’t have been alright. Papyrus took a deep breath.  He was still having trouble understanding this ‘soul bond’. In Papyrus’s universe it was something only soul mates did. Whether that was in a romantic sense, or a best friend sense was up to the monsters to decide.

But Edge and Sans constantly fought. Papyrus didn’t understand.

“Papyrus?” A soft voice asked and Papyrus froze, anger rising within him.

“Human.” Papyrus’s eyelights flickered to the small child standing in the doorway.Frisk shifted uncomfortably under Papyrus’s gaze.

“I. . .I just wanted to say I’m sorry,” Frisk said softly. “I never. . .I never wanted to hurt or kill anyone.” A few stray tears trickled down the human’s cheeks. “I never w-wanted to hurt and kill you and Sans.” Papyrus put the knife down and turned fully to stare at the child that had caused his brother and monsterkind so much misery.

Normally, he would have been thrilled the child was trying. He would have celebrated the child changing the dark path they had chosen. He would have forgiven the human, encouraged them, told them he believed in them.

Papyrus clenched his fist.

But he didn’t want to do any of those things. _He didn’t feel any of those things._ He felt. . .he felt a desire to hurt the human. A desire to **kill.** And he was struggling to find reasons not to give in to these new and tempting desires.

The sound of a blaster rang throughout the kitchen and Papyrus starred in surprise at the orange eyed monstrosity that appeared at his side. He hadn’t meant to summon that, but, truth be told, he didn’t know how to control it. It seemed to have a mind of its own.

“P-Papyrus!?” Frisk gasped their eyes widening. The jaw of the blaster unhinged, a molten beam of energy building.

“I don’t know how to stop it,” Papyrus admitted to the child who watched it with a horrified kind of curiosity. “But . . . I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it to hurt you human,” Papyrus admitted, and the blaster released it’s beam of energy. Frisk squeaked and doged to the left, just avoiding being struck and Frisk stared in disbelief at Papyrus.

“In fact,” Papyrus grinned at this, a manic kind of energy building within his soul. “I hope it kills you.” The blaster went off again, and again. The kid was good at dodging. _But they can’t dodge forever._

“Die!” Papyrus growled three more blasters appearing, his soul pounding in his ears. He wanted this. Stars he wanted this. He wanted that brat **d e a d.**

“Papyrus, stop!” Frisk gasped as the blasters went off. The kid jumped and ran, dodging the attacks. Beams of energy hit the wall, the table, the cabinets, everywhere Frisk ran. Papyrus narrowed his sockets. He could summon bones, slow the child down _, impale them-_

“What the fuck Creampuff!?”

 Papyrus turned sharply to see that Red was standing in the doorway his red eyelights pinpricks in their sockets. Edge was next to him frowning at the destruction of his kitchen from the blasters and Sans was behind them, looking like a kicked puppy. Papyrus grit his teeth, shame filling his soul.

They didn’t _understand._ Every moment another memory of that demon child murdering him assaulted Papyrus’s senses. Ever since Dr. Gaster had attached the blaster, every moment  Every a new memory of that child raining down destruction on monster kind ran across his mind, and the memories Just. Kept. Coming.

Papyrus wanted Frisk **dead.** Papyrus _refused_ to feel guilty about it. He didn’t care if this wasn’t like him. Papyrus didn’t care if it was everything against his morals. Papyrus couldn’t stand it anymore.These horrible memories, these strange new violent urges. Urges to hurt and destroy. Papyrus wanted to give in.

“Just… stars. Just put the blasters away, okay Creampuff?” Red said gently, holding his hands up in a placating manner. The blasters released another wave of attacks at the human who dodged with the practice of someone used to blasters, ducking and jumping and rolling beneath them. Frisk panted hard, out of breath.

“I- I don’t know how to stop them.” Papyrus said softly. “I can’t control them. I’m not- they’re just doing things!” Not that Papyrus disapproved of what they were doing. . .

“Shit. Okay. Just, try to calm down then yeah?” Red said. But Papyrus didn’t _want_ to calm down. He wanted to show this human _exactly_ how unforgiven they were for what they had done. All the times they had killed him and everyone he cared about. The times they had killed Sans in front of him. Papyrus clenched his fists.

“Papyrus?” Sans was at his side. “Bro? Hey.” Sans took Papyrus’s fists and squeezed them gently with his hands. “Calm down. Everything’s okay,” Sans said softly.

“No! It’s not,” Papyrus growled surprised at the venom in his voice. “I _hate_ them,” Papyrus said his bones trembling as he glared at Frisk. Frisk’s eyes widened. “I want them to pay. I want them to _suffer_.”

Sans flinched as if struck. “Bro. This ain’t you.” Sans frowned a worried look in his eyelights. A startled laugh tumbled out of Papyrus.

“What? Am I just supposed to be optimistic? Believe the human can _change?_ ” Papyrus growled his voice lowering. It didn’t sound like his voice. Stars, it didn’t even sound like Edge’s voice. It sounded twisted, strained, hateful.

“Look,” Sans said with a frown. “I should know more than anybody what it’s like to want to give up. . . but that aint you Papyrus. You never give up on anyone. You’re the great Papyrus. This isn’t you. You’d never try to hurt anyone Paps. You’d never try to kill anyone.” Sans said and he gave Papyrus a nervous smile. “Just try and calm down, and you’ll see, you don’t really want this.”

Something in Papyrus twisted. But he _did_ want this. It hurt. Sans was looking at him expectantly. His brother expected Papyrus to calm down. His brother expected him to forgive the human, to be his optimistic self. To still believe everyone could be a good person if they just tried.

But Papyrus was tired of trying to believe that. Papyrus was tired of being optimistic. He was tired of the non stop violent memories of his death. Of Sans’s death. But his brother believed in him.

“Your right, Sans,” Papyrus said the lie leaving his mouth so easily. After a moment Papyrus’s blasters faded one by one. Frisk let out a relieved sigh. Papyrus tried to ignore the human. It was hard. To just let the human be. Let them sit there and breathe and _live._ Like they had a _right_ to.

Papyrus blinked and he closed his eyes. Where were these awful feelings coming from? Where were these awful thoughts coming from? Was this really him?

“I’m scared Sans…” Papyrus hugged his brother tightly.

“It’s gonna be fine Paps,” Sans returned the hug tightly.

“I don’t- I don’t feel like myself,” Papyrus said softly.

“Just give it time,” Sans said. Papyrus wasn’t so sure that was the answer. The more he remembered the more he wanted to do unspeakable things. Bad things. Things he’d never think of doing. “You. Shed. Go.” Edge snapped at the human. Frisk looked like they were about to protest when Edge growled low from the back of his throat.

“Uh! Okay! I’m going!’ Frisk said quickly, all but running from the room. Edge sighed looking around the kitchen again.

“Red. If my kitchen isn’t spotless by morning I’m holding you personally responsible,” Edge crossed his arms.

“What!? Wait-why? I didn’t do this shit!” Red sputtered.

“I don’t care. I’m going to bed. If anyone wakes me up on purpose or by accident and it's not an emergency I’m breaking their fucking jaw. Sans, Papyrus you can sleep in the lazy ass’s room. Undyne’s already passed out on the couch. Red, you can join the human in the shed. If anyone leaves the house I’m breaking their legs. Any questions?” Edge growled.

“The shed, Boss!? With the human? Seriously! I could sleep on the floor-”

“No. You’re watching that damn brat.”

Papyrus blinked and Sans looked thoughtful. “Actually, yeah I do ahve a question. Could one of you get this shit off of me?” Sans said gesturing to the magic damper around his wrist.

“Fuck off Sans. Red clean this shit up. Papyrus. . .goodnight.” Edge said before stomping out of the kitchen.

Papyrus let out a soft sigh. Was Edge worried about Papyrus? Like Sans and Red seemed to be? Is that why Papyrus wasn’t yelled at for the destruction of Edge’s kitchen and Papyrus didn’t get a snide remark? Then again, Edge must know how Papyrus feels, at least to some extent. Edge must be dealing with all the reset memories too. Even if he hadn’t been killed as much as Papyrus it still must be disturbing. Papyrus smiled some. Papyrus may not believe in the human anymore, but, he certainly believed in his Edgy self. As far as Edge’s behavior had been this was downright angelic of the Edgy monster; to let Papyrus get away with destroying his kitchen. He’d have to do something nice for his double.

“Are you okay Sans?” Papyrus said, letting his brother go looking him over, his thoughts leaving Edge. “Where were you? What happened?” Papyrus asked quickly, his eyes falling on the magic damper. Here Papyrus was being selfish about his own issues when Sans had been missing and had some strange device on his wrist. Papyrus could kick himself.

“Heh. . . it’s a long story bro. Um. Well. I met this world’s Alphys…”

***

Red

Fucking bullsit is what this was. Red sighed looking around the kitchen once more. He was so fucking tired. The kitchen was ‘good enough’ in Red’s opinion. There was a black burn mark on the wall from a blaster that Red just couldn’t get out. He had thrown out the broken glasses, swept and mopped the mess. Than scrubbed the burn marks the best he could. Kitchen still looked like shit but Red was done. He didn’t care.

Creampuff had been sweet enough to offer to help clean up but Red had waved him off, to let Sans continue to comfort his brother. Clearly Creampuff wasn’t in the best mental state. Red would like to get him alone. See what was really going on. It was obvious Creampuff was hiding shit behind his smile for his brother. Pretending he was more okay than he actually was. Red needed to get the truth out of him and quick before Papyrus blew up.

Red couldn’t imagine what Creampuff and Boss were going through. Suddenly having all the memories of resets, all at once. Red sighed, shaking his head turning the kitchen light off. Not to mention Boss was acting so weird with him. He either dodged Red all together, was strangely nice to Red, or more of an asshole than usual. Red scratched his head. The only thing Red could think of his Edge had remembered the first time he died. Red’s soul sank in shame. Red had killed Boss. By accident, but still, that didn’t matter. He was the worst brother in the world. He was never gonna be able to make up for that. He didn’t deserve to make up for that.

Red stepped into the living room and frowned at the sleeping fish woman. She was snoring loudly, her feet hanging off the couch. Red sighed before going up the stairs, and grabbing three blankets. He threw one over Undyne, and took the other two with him to the shed. As he went to the grab the knob he heard voices. Red frowned.

“No Chara.” Frisk’s voice hissed. “I won't. I _won't.”_  Red frowned. Chara. Right. The kid’s imaginary friend, thats what Sans had said. The imaginary friend Frisk blamed for all the horrible things they had done.

“You’re such an idiot, Frisk!” A voice hissed causing Red to freeze. That _wasn’t_ Frisk’s voice. “Don’t you see it’s the only way? Give me control and I promise I’ll get you home. Don’t you want to see your dad again!? Aren’t you sick of being stuck here? Killed? Incase you didn’t notice we’re _home_ and there’s no save spots. You’re going to die and go back to Undertale! Give. Me. Control.” Red stared incredulous at the door, trying to process the new voice. It was a child’s voice but it was deeper than Frisk’s, colder, empty.

“No Chara! I promised Sans I wouldn’t hurt anyone! I’m never letting you have control again! Not after all the things you did!” Frisk yelled.

“ _What makes you think you have a **choice**!?”_

“NO! NO NO NO-”

Red slammed the door open looking around the shed wildly. Frisk stared up at him looking surprised, their eyes full of unshed tears. They were sitting in the corner, by the dog bed, hugging their knees. They were alone.

“H-hi?” Frisk said uncertainty, wiping their eyes. Red frowned and tossed Frisk one of the two blankets. Frisk caught it clumsily and Red stepped in looking around the shed one more time. Whoever had been there, they were gone. Red shut the door tightly and frowned at the human sitting across from them.  Frisk shifted nervously, staring at the floor.

The shed wasn’t the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but there had plenty of resets Red had hidden the kid in here away from his brother and the town’s blood thirsty eyes. The shed itself was used to hold prisoners or for interrogation so it wasn’t the most cheerful enviornment. ‘Tools’ were hanging on the side of the wall and chains with magic dampers adorned the walls. Red hated this fucking shed.

“Red?” Frisk said softly looking at them through the bangs of their mop of brown hair. “I r-really am sorry. . .” Frisk said. Red stared at them and Frisk averted their eyes. Red couldn't believe he was going to fucking do this. Red sighed.

“Alright, kid, you have my attention. I’m listening, so you better be honest. Who is Chara, and whose fault is it really for what ya did to my brother, and what ya did to Sans and Papyrus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor [Sans.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPq9LM_2Jcg) That was a bit intense for him! 
> 
> By all rights and for the sake of the flow of the chapter, this chapter probably should have ended before Papyrus's point of view, but, I felt it was about time we addressed some things that have been pushed to the side! (Like the fact that Papyrus isn't okay, and for someone to finally listen to what Frisk has to say)
> 
> I haven't found a good place to fit this within the story, so I'll just come out and say it so people don't get confused. In earlier chapters, it's clear that Frisk has never beaten Sans. But! Frisk has killed Sans, as Papyrus mentions, just not in the judgment hall. Frisk has never won in a fight against Sans, (Or Red) and Frisk has never given Chara their soul. They've just found opportune moments to murder Sans's face when he didn't expect it. Also, Frisk has never killed Red, period. Just felt this was important to note ;) 
> 
> Fun fact: I literally had no idea this fic was going to have Kedgeup in it until I wrote the outline for this chapter all those months ago. ;) I was like ...wait... no! oh damn! 
> 
> Other fun fact: Red technically told us in chapter two it was Alphys who blocked his magic. ;) 
> 
> ("They’re us, Boss,” Sans started, feeling drained and tired. He sighed, leaning against the wall for support. Sans couldn’t remember the last time he used his magic honestly. It was a huge drain on his energy and something he had trouble manifesting since. . . well, he didn’t want to think about that. He’d never forgive the yellow bitch.)
> 
> I'm the queen of foreshadowing! It's just that most of my foreshadowing is so vague people will never ever catch it! Except for that one reader. *squint* they've caught most of my foreshadowing.


	23. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red really is the sweetest thing and does not get nearly enough credit.
> 
> AKA
> 
> the one where things heat up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late! SO late! I'm so sorry! Hope the wait was worth it!
> 
> As always thank you all SO, so much for reading and the kudos, comments,bookmarks and everything, I can't believe how popular this has gotten! I am unworthy!

~Frisk*

 “My city has a story. A myth.” Frisk’s eyes darted away from Red, to the dusty wooden floor of the shed. “The story goes something like this; long ago, two races ruled over the earth. Humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races.” Frisk sighed.

 “After many long years and bloody battles with heavy casualties from both sides, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Monsters were gone from the surface world. It was like they had never even existed. Except, they say that those who climb Mt. Ebott never return,” Frisk closed their eyes.

 “Heh,” Red leaned back a bitter grin on his face. “What does this have to do with anything kid?”

 Frisk took a deep breath. “So, you-you understand. Why I came here, why I did what I did, and why I agreed-” Frisk sighed and clenched their small fists before releasing them.

“I - before _this,_ I lived on the outskirts of Ebott city, close to the mountain. There is another legend, my city has. Of a golden flower,” Frisk laughed softly. Red raised a brow bone. “The city, when it was small, just a village, was said to have patches of this mythical golden flower. The flower had six petals, was the color of the sun, and supposedly had amazing healing powers. It is said it could cure anything. The flower is even the symbol of our city.” Frisk picked at a loose thread in their striped sweater nervously.

“Like the flowers in Asgore’s throne room?” Red drawled curiously.

“Those flowers.” Frisk nodded.

Red looked thoughtful. “The king’s son accidentally brought some seeds back from the surface world, after the humans had fatally wounded him. He dusted in the throne room where those flowers came to bloom,” Red rolled his eyelights. “Why are you telling me all this shit kid? What does it have to do with anything?”

“Just listen,” Frisk pleaded. “The legend about the flowers goes on to say that a monster escaped from the mountain. That the monster killed a human child and laid their body in the center of the village in a field of golden flowers. The humans attacked the monster, but the monster didn’t fight back.” Frisk looked down at the ground.

“That’d be our prince. Stupid pacifist,” Red’s words were harsh, but his voice, it sounded sad.

“It is said that the monster picked the child’s body back up and retreated. That was the day the flowers died. They never bloomed again. Ebott City doesn’t have golden flowers anymore. It's in our history, our myths, and our legends, but all the golden flowers died the same day Asriel did,” Frisk said with a frown. “And that was the day they started growing _here._ In the underground.”

Red cocked his head to the side. “Okay? So? What are you getting at?”

“So, my dad, he’s really sick. Really, _really_ , sick. He doesn’t have much time left,” Frisk swallowed hard fighting the prickling behind their eyes. They wouldn't cry. Frisk didn’t want to cry.

“But, the legends say that the flowers are supposed to heal _anything._ They could heal my dad, at least, that's what I thought. And if the flowers died when that monster came, well, I thought maybe the flowers might be in the mountain like the legends said. So, I went looking for the flowers. I went looking for monsters,” Frisk said, and Frisk gave a bitter chuckle. “And I found them.”

Red snorted. “Congrats. Were we everything ya hoped for?” Red growled.

“When I fell, there was a voice,” Frisk said softly, ignoring Red’s comment. “They seemed nice. They seemed worried about me. They told me things about the underground and they directed me on which way to go. How to get past deadly puzzles within the ruins. They told me where hidden items were and helped me across the ruins.” Frisk explained. “The voice was Chara.”

Red’s sockets narrowed as he looked Frisk over.  “Right. Okay. So, you came here looking for flowers to heal yer dyin’ dad, you fell down, and this ‘Chara’, their voice started hauntin’ ya?”

“Yes,” Frisk said softly. “They were nice, they were helpful. Their advice saved my life, many times. But their advice only did so much. They watched me die, a lot. I died _so_ many times before the first time I met you, Red.” Frisk said softly looking away.   

Red didn’t say anything. He crossed his arms listening to Frisk quietly.

“You know the next part,” Frisk said staring at Red. “You helped me. You kept me safe the best you could. You hid me in the shed, you fed me, you helped me sneak past your brother and eventually, with the help of resets when things got too bad, you got me to Asgore.” Frisk wrung their hands together nervously. “Chara was there the whole time, whispering advice.” Frisk looked around the room warily, half expecting to see Chara there rolling their eyes with boredom, but Chara had disappeared as soon as Red had entered the shed.

“So, what is this ‘Chara’? A ghost?” Red asked looking curious despite himself.

“I think so. Flowey, this world’s Flowey, told me that Chara is the first fallen human. Asriel’s sibling,” Frisk said softly. Frisk wasn’t sure how much Red knew of monster history, or of Asgore and Toriel’s adopted human child. Frisk had learned from Underfell’s Flowey that Flowey was Asriel, and that he had been awoken as a flower thanks to Dr. Alphys injecting him with determination. Flowey had told him Chara was his sibling, his best friend, and was one of the nicest people Flowey had ever known.

“. . . I don’t know the first fallen human’s name,” Red admitted.

“It’s Chara, you can go reading at the library if you don't believe me,” Frisk said.

“Okay, so, Chara the friendly human ghost, Asgore’s deceased adoptee, whispered helpful advice in your ear. Bullshit, but, whatever. Let’s get to the point. What do they have to do with you tricking me into killing my brother? What you did to my brother? What you did to Sans and Papyrus in their world?” Red growled his eyelights shining dangerously.

“I'm getting there,” Frisk huffed puffing out their cheeks with a pout. Red was _so_ impatient. Frisk had forgotten how impatient Red was. Frisk has grown used to Undertale Sans; lazy, patient, indifferent. “So, after I died a lot, even with your help, Chara offered me more than just advice. Chara said that if I gave them permission, they could possess my body. They said they were faster than me, stronger, and they promised to get me out of the underground, so I could bring the flowers to my dad. So, I could save him,” Frisk explained. Red frowned looking thoughtful.

“I didn’t like the idea of not having control of my own body. So, I made a deal with Chara. I told them I’d let them try if I died 5000 times,” Frisk said softly. “And from that moment I began counting,” Frisk looked down the feeling of shame gripping their heart. “That last reset, before I tricked you into killing Edge? That death was number 5000.” Frisk looked at Red, their eyes filling with tears.

“Do you understand, Red? You offered to let me live with you and Edge. You offered to give me the best life you could, to raise me. _But It’s not about me_. If I did that, my dad, he’d die, all alone, never knowing what happened to me. That's why I had to get out of the underground, no matter what. That’s why I never took your offer. I had to save my dad I was so. . . so determined,” Frisk’s lip quivered. “So, when I died for the 5000th time? I kept my promise. I let Chara in,” Frisk lowered their eyes, their stomach turning. They had let Chara in and Chara had killed everyone in their path, up to Papyrus, and had tricked Red into killing his own brother.

“I didn’t know they were going to do that Sans,” Frisk reluctantly looked back up, looking Red in the eyes. “I tried to stop them,” Frisk said, and their voice cracked their eyes swimming with tears. “I tried so _hard_ to stop Chara, and _nothing_ worked. Sans I tried. I _tried._ I didn’t think they’d do such horrible things! I just wanted to go home, I just wanted to save my dad! Chara tricked you into killing Edge and then when they reset? They still had control. I watched unable to do anything as they killed Edge over and over again! Each time worse than the last,” Frisk broke into sobs covering their face with their palms.

Red was silent not saying a word. “And then in Undertale? I had control again. Everyone was so different and weird. I got out of the underground, peacefully, only to find out my dad in that world is _fine._ The Frisk of that world is with him and they’re both fine. I had no place there! I needed to get back _here_ , to _my_ dad, and Chara, they said they could bring us home. And I stupidly believed them. Or maybe, I was just willing to risk everything for the smallest chance of coming home. I let the min again. It’s my fault. They lied, we never got back here until now. Chara killed and killed, they did horrible things to everyone, especially Papyrus and Sans, and- I’m so sorry!”

Frisk’s shoulders shook as their body wracked with sobs. “I’m sorry, Sans, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_ -” Frisk froze as they felt a bony hand grip their arm. Frisk squeezed their eyes shut fully expecting to die. Red still blamed Frisk. Of course, he did, why wouldn’t he? All of this was Frisk’s fault. Frisk let Chara have control. If Frisk had never said yes, then no one would have been killed. No one would have suffered. Sure, the first time, Frisk didn’t know Chara was going to do that, but the second time, in Undertale? Frisk knew it was a risk, and they gave Chara control anyway. They were so desperate to go home, so selfish so-

Frisk gasped in shock as they were pulled hard into a skeletal embrace. Red hugged Frisk tightly against his ribcage. Frisk choked on their tears, gripping the leather jacket tightly, sobbing into Red’s chest. Red used to hug them like this, _before_. Before Frisk had let Chara do what they did. Frisk didn’t deserve Red’s mercy. Frisk didn’t deserve to be comforted. But Frisk wasn’t going to deny it if it was offered either.

“I’m sorry,” Frisk whispered, their tears soaking Red’s crimson sweater. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry-”

“Hey. come on kid. You know I hate it when ya cry.”

Frisk sobbed harder, holding onto Red’s jacket for dear life. “Y-you believe me?” Frisk gasped wetly.

Red rubbed soothing circles on Frisk’s back as Frisk cried into Red’s shirt. “. . . Maybe I’m an idiot, but, yeah, I think I do believe ya.” Red sighed. “I watched you die over n’ over to monsters.  I begged ya to kill ‘em, in self-defense, but ya never did. Not once, even if it woulda made getting you to Asgore so much easier. It didn’t make sense for you to go from _that_ , from dying over killing, to killing everythin’ in sight.” Red shook his head.

Frisk sobbed clinging to Red tightly. Red believed them. Finally, someone believed them. And- and they had Red back. They had one of their only friends back.

“Shh, come on, stop with the water works,” Red gently wiped Frisk’s tears with his thumb. “Come on, this is tear-ible, stop,” Red said softly.

Frisk snorted and Red grinned. “That was awful,” Frisk huffed.

“My puns are tear-iffic.” Red said. Frisk giggled.

“Are you still mad at me Sans?” Frisk asked softly, looking up at the skeleton.

“Nah. That is, if you’re telling the truth,” Red said.

“I am,” Frisk swore.

“Good. Because if I find out ya lied to me? Kid. Buddy. I can’t risk killing ya, but I promise, if you’re lyin’ to me? I’ll break every bone in your body that won’t kill ya.”

Frisk swallowed hard, and Red’s eyelights came back, and he gave Frisk a soft look. “Now come on kid, you must be exhausted, lets hit the sack yeah?”

Frisk nodded, going back to the blanket Red had brought for them. Red huffed, picking out a corner and lying down. Frisk bit their lip, before crawling over next to the large skeleton, lying beside Red.

“Kid, the fuck?” Red groaned.

“It’s cold.” Frisk said looking up at Red with wide eyes. Red swore under his breath.

“Ugh. Fine.”

Frisk grinned cuddling next to the skeleton.

“Pain in my ass,” Red sighed.

The fact that Red, had forgiven Frisk, it filled them with DETERMINATION.

 

***

Sans

_“Preparing injections. Subject is strapped down. No anesthetic required.” Dr. Gaster spoke into a voice recorder, before adjusting the syringe in his hand, filled with bright red DETERMINATION._

_Sans swallowed hard, pushing against the thick leather restraints._

_“Please. Not another injection, they hurt.” Sans whimpered._

" _What in that ridiculous mind of yours makes you think that matters to me?” Gaster asked cocking his head to the side as if truly curious._

_“I-I- just. . .is the pain really necessary?” Sans tried to reach to the logical side of the doctor. Gaster hummed softly, aiming the needle at Sans’s left socket._

_“Not particularly. But it saves the cost on anesthetics, and if your screaming gets too annoying I could always gag you. Now stay still.”_

_Sans screamed as the sharpened, magic enforced needle pierced into the back of his socket, into the magic of his eye. Sans screamed and screamed and-_

_“Wake up!” a stinging slap met Sans’s cheekbone and he blinked. He was still strapped down, but Gaster was gone, instead Edge stood in front of him, looking annoyed._

_“E-Edge?” Sans frowned confused._

_“All that noise your making is incredibly annoying,” Edge huffed. Sans scowled._

_“Oh, I’m sorry that my screams of agony were annoying! Next time I’ll try to suffer in silence,” Sans spat sarcastically._

_“Good, you should be,” Edge smirked stepping forward. “You’ve been such an unbearable pain in the ass, you know. You should make it up to me,” Edge drawled, running a claw along Sans’s jaw._

_“Yeah, no,” Sans rolled his eyelights. "Just get me out of these,” Sans looked at the restraints._

_“I think they suit you,” Edge drawled, his ruby eyelights glinting dangerously. “I think I like you like this. Helpless, at my mercy,” Edge gripped Sans’s chin, hard, making the other look at him. “I think you like it too.”_

_Sans swallowed hard. “S-stop being an asshole and let me go! Before - before he comes back,” Sans shuddered. Edge snorted, and he climbed onto the medical table, straddling Sans’s hips, looking down at him hungrily and Sans gasped._

_“W-what are you doing!?”_

_Edge walked his fingers up Sans’s sternum slowly, to his cervical vertebrae and he squeezed hard, and Sans choked, gasping for air._

_Edge leaned down his ribcage against Sans's and he ran a red tongue across Sans’s teeth. “Whatever I want.”_

“Sans!”

_"Now be a good boy and….”_

“SANS!”

Sans gasped sitting up, staring around the room in confusion. His soul was on fire in his ribcage and rapidly fluttering.

“Sans! You were having a nightmare brother,” Papyrus was standing in front of him hands on his hips. “You were making all these strange noises, are you alright?”

Sans fought the magic trying to make its way to his cheekbones.

“Y-yeah, I- I’m fine. Was - it was just a dream,” Sans rubbed the back of his skull. What the hell was _wrong_ with him? What was with that dream!? He couldn’t believe he had had a dream like that! A dream about _Edge._ Sans shuddered.

“Uh. What time is it?” Sans rubbed his sockets.

“One in the afternoon you lazybones!” Papyrus huffed but his features softened. “Edge, Red, and the human are still sleeping too. Yesterday was. . . hard,” Papyrus shifted looking nervous. Sans frowned.

“Wait, _Edge_ is still asleep? That’s out of character, don’t you think?”

“I did think that!” Papyrus said, and he glanced away. “I also, uh, didn’t want to wake him up. He seemed especially murdery last night.”

Sans nodded. That was true, Edge had been, understandably, angry. Still, Edge, like Papyrus wasn’t one to sleep in.

“I made spaghetti, if you’re hungry,” Papyrus said giving Sans a worried look. “Are you sure you’re okay brother?”

“Yeah Paps,” Sans said giving his brother a smile. “Yesterday was just, really, hard. Just trying to process everything, ya know? Gaster’s back and that’s terrifying, and we are in this really messed up universe, and- are _you_ okay?”

Papyrus blinked and rubbed his shoulder. “I. . .think so?” Papyrus sounded unsure. Sans stared at his brother with worry. “I just feel angry,” Papyrus said softly. “At the human. At Dr. Gaster.”

“I think that’s kinda normal.” Sans said. Papyrus nodded and the two made their way down the stairs and Sans helped himself to a bowl of spaghetti. Undyne sat leaning back in a chair her feet on the table a book in her lap. A pile of books sat next to her.

“I didn't know you liked to read 'Dyne?” Sans remarked.

“I went to the library this morning while everyone was asleep,” Undyne frowned and Sans choked on his spoonful of spaghetti.

“You what!?”

“Relax, it went fine, I kept  my face covered,” Undyne rolled her eye. “I grabbed some book about soul bonds and a few books about monster history. Something’s really bothering me about this place. Something’s wrong,” Undyne said punching her fist into her palm.

“Uh, yeah, everyone’s trying to kill each other,” Sans blinked.

“Besides that,” Undyne waved Sans off. “Something happened here, something that made this fighting happen, and I’m going to find out what,” Undyne said with a determined look.

“Maybe we should hide these books? If Edge finds out you left the house I think his head might literally explode,” Sans said.

“We’ll tell him Red got them,” Undyne shrugged.

“FUCK!” A door slammed from upstairs.

“Speak of the devil,” Sans sighed. A tirade of swears left Edge as he made his way down the stairs putting on pieces of his armor, and stuffing his leg into his heeled boots.

“Edgy me, good afternoon! How did you sleep?” Papyrus asked cheerfully.

“What!?” Edge blinked looking taken aback and a slight red blush dusted his cheekbones. Sans raised a brow bone. What was Edgelord all flustered about?

“I mean fine! It was fine- I slept fine!” Edge shoved on his red gloves looking around the room for his belt before clasping that on as well. “I have to go.”

“What’s the rush?” Sans asked curiously.

“The rush is that the day is half gone!” Edge scowled at Sans. “I have to take back the guard, take Dogaressa down, and restore balance to the town,” Edge said heading for the door.

“Be careful Edgy me,” Papyrus said looking concerned.

“Kick their asses,” Undyne said cheerfully.

“Do _whatever you want.”_ Sans said, echoing what Edge had said to him in Sans's dream. Edge choked his eyelights shrinking and Sans grinned. Now _that_ was interesting. Had they shared that dream Sans had had? It seemed so, with how flustered Edge had come down the stairs and with Edge’s reaction to Sans’s words.

“You-” Edge snarled, and the door opened, Red and Frisk stepping inside. Edge’s eyelights left Sans and landed on his brother who began to sweat under the intense gaze.

“Red. Babysit these idiots and make sure none of them leave the house. I’m going to go put that bitch Dogaressa in her place,” Edge growled.

“Can’t Boss. Gotta go to Grillby’s. I owe him for having him heal ya,” Red said nervously.

“What!? It’s that fucking candlestick’s fault that Sans’s soul is attached to mine, like a parasite-”

“Hey!” Sans said, crossing his arms.

“It’s also his fault that yer alive so, I still have to go,” Red said warily.

“Ugh. Fine. None of you leave the house. That includes you, Sans, that means you, Sans, if you leave this house again, Sans, I’m going to rip off your sternum and shove it up your pelvis, _Sans_.” Edge said his ruby eyelights piercing Sans with his gaze.

Sans cocked his head to the side, giving Edge his best shit eating grin. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be a good little boy.” Edge choked, his eyelights disappearing. Sans’s grin widened. Yep. Edge had _definitely_ shared that dream with Sans, no doubt about it. Maybe it had to do with the soul bond?

“Fuck off, Sans!” Edge yelled, and he left slamming the door behind him.

“The hell was that about?” Red blinked. Sans shrugged innocently.

“Okay? Whatever. I gotta go, before that purple firefuck comes looking for me. I shouldn’t be gone too long,” Red said, and he sighed. “Hopefully.”

“What is Grillby going to make you do?” Undyne frowned.

“Nothin’ good,” Red grumbled, and Papyrus’s sockets widened. “Probably transport some merch. Teleporting is useful for a guy who needs to move goods around. Don’t worry about it,” Red said forcing a smile for Papyrus. Sans could tell it was fake, Sans forced the same smile all the time.

“Good luck,” Sans said and Red winked, disappearing with an audible crack.

“Okay, I’m going to the lab,” Sans said.

“What!?” Papyrus demanded. “Sans, no!”

“Listen, the Alphys of this world owes me, and she has answers I need,” Sans said quickly.

“She owes you?” Undyne asked looking curious.

“I didn’t rat out her hiding place when Red and Edge came to rescue me. She owes me, and I need her to answer some things for me.”

“Like what!? Brother, she kidnapped you and tried to saw into you!” Papyrus said his voice raising with worry.

“I know, but, look I won’t let her get close. I can shortcut away, and I have my blasters.” Sans said.

“Edge said to stay in the house,” Frisk said softly.

“Kid, Edge is the least of my concerns.” Sans rolled his eyelights.

Frisk made a face ."But he's scary." Sans rolled his eyes. Well at least something scared the human, good to know.

“What is so important that you have to go see your kidnapper?” Papyrus demanded crossing his arms.

“She’s the one who took away Red’s magic,” Sans frowned, clenching his fists at his sides. “And I’m gonna make her tell me how, and if she can, I’m gonna make her undo it.”

 ***

Red

“About time, where the hell have you been?” Grillby demanded scowling down at Red. Red shrugged taking another swig of his spiked mustard. Watered down shit that it was, it had a burn to it that went down good and calmed his nerves.

“Was busy.” Red shrugged.

“I’m so sure,” Grillby rolled his eyes and motioned for Red to follow him into the back of the bar.

“Is your brother taking care of the guard?” Grillby asked.

“Should be. You know Boss. He’s not gonna let the gangs take over and the guard stay in this civil war for long. He’s probably fighting Dogaressa as we speak,” Red wrung his hands nervously. Boss would win, he was sure of it.

“Good. Then I have a special task for you,” Grillby said leading Red to a room. Red frowned at the darkness in the room, his eyelights glowing as his sight adjusted. Tied to two chairs was a rabbit monster and a cat monster.

“I suspect these two as spies for Muffet. You know my restaurant and her bakery have a little… competition,” Grillby growled. Red sighed. And by bakery and restaurant, Grillby meant Grillby’s black market and Muffet’s whore house.

“You want me to judge ‘em?” Red blinked.

“Yes,’ Grillby said.

Red sighed, his left eye flickering yellow and blue as he scanned the rabbit monster.

  **BONNIE**

 **LV:** 8

 **EXP** : 32,000

 **EXP Needed to next LV:** 6821

 **HP:** 600/600

 **ATK:** 85

 **DEF:** 125

 **WEAPON:** None

 **Armor:** street clothes

 **Gold:** 0

 **SOUL trait** : Born with the kindness trait. Current trait: Rage

 **Magic:** Red

  ***** Mother of three

* Works odd jobs

* Is struggling to feed her kids

*works as a “escort” at Muffet’s “escort service”

*Is spying on Grillby for Muffet

* Likes the smell of snow

 

Red frowned and his eyes flickered to the cat.

 

**CALIX**

**LV:** 12

 **EXP:** 112,000

 **EXP:** Needed to next LV 33601

 **HP:** 1300/1300

 **ATK:** 300

 **DEF:** 20

 **WEAPON:** hidden pocket knife

 **Armor:** street clothes

 **Gold** : 0

 **SOUL trait** : Born with the justice trait. Current trait: Cruelty

 **Magic** : Dark Purple

  ***** Has a gambling problem

*Addicted to EXP

*Been arrested twice

*Smuggles goods for Grillby

*could really use EXP

*is hungry

* likes tinkering with machines

 

“Well?” Grillby asked impatiently crossing his arms. Red let his eyelight turn back to red frowning at the two monsters in front of him.

“They’re clean,” Red said shortly. Grillby sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Sans,” Grillby said placing a hand on Red’s shoulder.

“Zat all?” Red asked.

“Need you to transport a few items to Hotland.” Grillby grinned wickedly, cutting both monsters free.

Of course. Red sighed, his eyelights falling on the rabbit monster, on Bonnie. Her eyes were wide, and she kept staring at Red in disbelief. If she knew what was good for her, she’d high tail it outta here. Red looked away. He was so fuckin’ weak. Why didn’t he rat the bitch out? Red sighed. He was gonna get himself killed one of these days.

“Aight. What am I transporting?” Red tilted his head to the side when the bar shook. Red frowned and Grillby’s flames flickered angrily.

“The hell?” Grillby demanded. Grillby stormed out of the door, back to the front where the customers were, Red on his heels.

The room was silent, the patrons staring out the large windows. There was fighting in the street, guard against guard.

“Oh, fuck,” Red swore his eyes scanning the chaos. Doggo was fighting greater dog, cutting the great beast with his twin daggers, Coco was fighting another armed rabbit monster, her carrot attacks pelting him, and so much more. It looked like the entirety of the guard was there. Those assigned to Waterfall and  Hotland, everyone. It was an all-out battle, an all-out war.

And in the center, was Edge. He was breathing heavily, a bone sword in his hand, fighting both Dogaressa and Dogamy and their great axes. Red’s soul lurched.

“.  . . shit,” Grillby hissed leaning forward watching the battle.

“I’ll uh, transport for ya another time Grillbz, k?” Red said.

“You can't go out there Sans!” Grillby grabbed Red’s arm tightly. “You can’t use your magic,” Grillby added softly.

“I can’t just sit here-”

“All you’ll be out there is a distraction. You can’t help him,” Grillby said and Red grit his teeth, anger pulsing from his soul, because Grillby was right. Red was useless. He’d just get in the way.

“Why don’t you go check on those LV ones?” Grillby hissed quietly. Red nodded. Yeah. He better make sure Undyne stays in the damn house and doesn’t try to join the battle. Red glanced at his brother with worry. Boss had this. He had to believe that. He had to believe in him. He couldn’t help him. Red had to check on Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and the kid.

Red took a deep breath before teleporting home and he looked around the living room with worry. Frisk was sitting on the floor doing a puzzle and Undyne and Papyrus were staring out the windows, eyes wide.

“You guys alright?” Red demanded looking around for Sans.

“What’s happening out there?” Papyrus asked his voice strained, high.

“Guard’s broken out into war,” Red sighed. “Dogaressa’s loyalists against Boss’s. Won’t stop until one of ‘em dies or yields the title of captain,” Red grimaced.

“B-but Sans said Asgore reinstated Edge. He’s captain,” Papyrus shifted nervously.

“Yeah, but if Boss is dead it goes to her by default, and Asgore isn’t gonna do shit to her. If Boss dies to her, Asgore will determine he didn’t deserve to be captain in the first place. That’s how it is here,” Red sighed.

“T-that’s horrible,” Papyrus said. Undyne growled and hit the wall hard with her fist.

“We should be out there helping him!” She roared .

“All we will do is give him lives to worry about. We won’t help, we’ll hurt,” Red said.

“But I have LOVE! I could help!” Undyne growled.

“You willin’ to kill for him?” Red demanded.

“YES!” Undyne yelled her eye flashing dangerously. Red blinked. She had LOVE, and there was a battle right in front of her. It musta called to her.

“Listen, ya go out there, and you’ll die. They’ll kill ya. Everyone wants a crack at my Undyne,” Red said. It wasn’t exactly true. If she walked out there with her LOVE of three, they’d assume Alphys had done the impossible. That Alphys had fixed his Undyne’s blood rage, that she cured her from being fallen, and reduced her LOVE. Hell, they might even step down, stop the fighting.

Or they’d kill her.

It wasn’t worth the risk. Red sighed looking around with a frown. “Where’s Sans? He sleeping?” Red asked. Papyrus swallowed hard and looked away and Undyne grimaced. Frisk dropped their puzzle piece. Red frowned a sinking feeling growing in his soul.

“Where is he?” Red demanded.

“Well, about that,” Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull nervously. “He, uh, well-”

“Creampuff, ya better tell me right now.” Red growled.

“He went to the lab!” Papyrus said quickly. Red felt his socket twitch.

“What!? _Why?_ ” Red demanded.

“He said uh that he, he had to ask Alphys some questions,” Papyrus said nervously. “Please, uh, please don’t tell Edgy me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t,” Red growled. “Because I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him myself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Red's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VG9RqWEEuNw) not pleased! He can't help his brother, he's trying to keep Undyne in the house and now he has to go save San's ass, again.
> 
> This chapter was a lot of build up, next chapter's the action :D


	24. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets taught a lesson. 
> 
> AKA 
> 
> the one where a LOT happens in a little bit of time ;)
> 
> AKA
> 
> What happened to Red's magic anyway again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at chapter*
> 
> I'd like to apologize in advance, readers. Yep.
> 
> AAAAY! Sorry, this was SO late! Soooo late. (so very late, but hey next update is sunday ^_^ ) It's all Edge's fault really. BLAME EDGE. And my 15-page essay I had to do. THAT TOO. As a reward for it being so late, it's a long chapter! Anddddd uh, well, it's um its something. Heh, heh?
> 
> Warnings: mention of torture, allusions to torture, minor character death, blood, dust, violence, domestic violence. 
> 
> Enjoy????

 ***

Dr. Alphys

Underfell

Was body swapping possible for monsters? Alphys tapped her claws thoughtfully against her chin. Theoretically it could be possible for humans. They were made of all that fleshy physical matter. Flesh, organs, and blood. A swapping of souls to matter would probably do the trick. But monsters? Their bodies were magical extensions of their very souls.

In Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’s revenge of the Fishlord, the character Fishy Flopper had done a body swap with Kissy Cutie. It made Alphys hopeful. What if she swapped this _other_ Undyne with her own Undyne? She wasn’t sure what the alternate Undyne’s LOVE was, but she clearly wasn’t fallen like this world’s Undyne. If Alphys could get _her_ Undyne back. . . Alphys would do _anything_ to accomplish that. Could Alphys somehow transfer her Undyne’s consciousness to the alternate Undyne’s low LV soul, and vice versa?

Alphys wasn’t sure. The soul was the culmination of someone’s being. To transfer what made her Undyne, “Undyne” wouldn’t the LOVE follow? Alphys sighed scribbling down notes as she thought. She could really use Sans’s help with this, her sans. Alphys chuckled bitterly. He’d never help her again, now would he?

Alphys sighed scribbling out a few equations she had found in the true lab on a soul enhancement project. Undyne and this alternate version, these two were the _same person._ Maybe Alphys didn’t have to transfer her Undyne’s soul to her alternate’s body, but rather her LOVE. Was it possible?

A loud laser like sound reverberated around the room and a white beam of pure energy shot into the floor next to the royal scientist causing Alphys to scream and jump back from her desk. Alphys swallowed hard, panting and she slowly turned. Another scream was ripped from her throat. She was eye to eye with a giant dog like skull. A Gaster Blaster. Up close she could see the differences between this blaster and this world’s Sans’s blasters. Less damage and cracks for sure, brighter eyelights, and the teeth weren’t as sharp.

“Heya Alph,” Sans grinned from the other side of the room, his sockets black. “I got a few questions for ya.”

Alphys swallowed hard staring at the giant dog like skull inches in front of her face. Its white eyes seemed to shine with a hunger, and its maw was open wide, white energy building within.

“W-what- what do you think you’re doing!?” Alphys squeaked. “Why d-did you come back?”

“I can scaly believe this, do I really gotta repeat myself?” Sans said and Alphys frowned. Was that- was that a pun!? “I came to ask questions.”

Alphys scowled glaring at the skeleton from another world when the blaster shifted, reminding the scientist that it was there, it was pointed at her, and it very much could kill her.

“F-fine,” Alphys crossed her arms. It's not like she had a choice. At the moment anyway. If she could get this softer Sans to put away the blaster, perhaps she could continue where they had left off yesterday? He was too trustful, to the point of stupidity. Alphys was sure she could get him to lower his guard. Then she could measure and determine the differences between him and Red. For science of course.

“What’d you do to Red? How’d you block his magic? Why’d you do it?” Sans frowned. Alphys sighed looking away. Why did it have to be about Red? Couldn’t this Sans ask her about literally _anything_ else? Her opinions on Kissy Cutie 3? Quantum physics? No, of course not.

“You go straight for the hard questions huh?” Alphys sat back at her desk eying the blaster warily. Where to start? “Look, the way this world works, i-it’s not pretty. I’m sure you’ve noticed?” Alphys picked at a stray string from her lab coat.

“Mighta noticed, yeah. What’s your point?” Sans asked narrowing his sockets.

“We have a r-rule here. P-part of the legal system. It’s like a three strikes and you're out policy. If you’re arrested three times, the next time you’re arrested, you are taken straight to the lab. If you can't be a semi productive member of monster society, o-or at least keep to yourself, you’re given three chances before you are sent to the lab to forcefully volunteer for experiments to better monster kind,” Alphys said, winding the stray string on her lab coat around a yellow finger. “A-and if you survive that, well, you get three more chances.”

Sans frowned looking disturbed by this revelation. Alphys snorted. Stars, he was soft. Alphys hadn’t even gotten to the sick parts yet. This kid was not going to survive in this universe. Alphys cast Sans a pitying look.

“Red has a drinking problem and It used to b-be much worse. I found that one day, the royal guard hauled his sorry ass in instead of the usual murderer, rapist, thief, or drunkard I get as ‘volunteers’. He wasn’t my normal insignificant test subject is what I’m saying. _Red’s my friend._ But I  had to do my job. This was the fourth time he had been arrested for getting too drunk and causing trouble, and really, you have to cause a lot of trouble to get arrested in a universe like this one. So, If I let him go? If I didn’t do some kind of experiment on him? Asgore would have had my head. And in case I haven’t made it clear, my test subjects almost never make it out alive, so whatever I ‘tested’ on Red, well, it had to be severe.”

 

***

**Underfell**

**13 years ago**

***

Alphys

 

“You reek.” Alphys scowled at Red who stared back at her impassively. She hadn’t seen the skeleton since she had had to fire him, a little over six months ago. Red had made it a habit of drinking on the job and putting experiments at risk. Alphys, for the most part, let him do his thing. But after Red fell asleep during a very important procedure resulting in a test subject dusting, Alphys really didn’t have a choice. She had to fire him. She couldn’t risk her experiments dying before information could be gathered.

Alphys sighed looking her friend over. Six months since she last saw him, and he looked like a completely different skeleton. The world had not been kind to him. He had deep shadows underneath his sockets, he was sweating profusely, he had several new cracks in his bones, and he stunk of alcohol that really should have been out of his system by now.

“Jus’ lemme go,” Red groaned his sockets squinting at Alphys, his red eyelights looking around the room nervously. Alphys grit her teeth.

“I can’t, y-you idiot. You think Asgore hasn’t gotten the report that his dumbass judge ‘struck out’? He knows your here! If I just ‘let you go’ there’ll be hell to pay. I like you Sans. You’re my friend. But I care a hell of a lot more about my well-being than yours. A-and letting you go? That wouldn’t be good for it,” Alphys sighed out of her nose.

“So, what? Ya gonna kill me? Slice into me and see what makes me tick? Experiment on me until I’m begging ya to dust me just like all yer other subjects?” Red growled. Alphys swallowed hard looking away.

“You’re my friend,” Alphys repeated her voice cracking. “I’m **not** going to kill you. . . but I have to do _something._ Do you understand? I just can’t let you go, but- but- I’m not going to- I’m not going to do anything more than necessary.”

“Whateva,” Red groaned, rolling his eyelights.  “Could ya at least get this fucking damper offa me?”

Alphys looked at the magic damper around Sans wrist. “So, you can teleport a-away? I don’t th-think so. I’m not going down because _you_ can’t behave.”

Red growled lowly in his throat and Alphys took a hesitant step back.

“Look I don’t like this anymore then you do,” Alphys hissed.

“Trust me, I think I’m the one who’s more upset,” Red growled. Alphys silently disagreed. Whatever she was going to have to do would most certainly hurt Red, but she was the one who would have to live with damaging her only friend.

***

“This is a terrible idea,” Alphys said out loud, frowning at the syringe in her hand. She had been working on the concoction in said syringe for the past three days. She had confined Red to a cell in the true lab, while she had tried to figure out how to both appease Asgore and to get Red out of here alive.  

“ **Will it work**?”

Alphys took in a sharp breath goosebumps rising on her scales. “Stars! Can’t you knock or something t-to announce your presence? You know d-doing that scares the shi-shit out of me!” Alphys warily looked around the room for _him._ Her eyes settled on the shadows, staring, searching. Barely there, was his shadowed figure. His purple eyelights were dim and he looked bored.

The figure shrugged and rapped melting knuckles against the wall sharply. Black globs fell from the figure onto the floor and Alphys winced.

“Very funny,” Alphys sighed.

Gaster grinned widely. “ **You didn’t answer my question**.”

“I think it will work,” Alphys frowned down at the green liquid as it sloshed and bubbled in the syringe.

**“ You need to add more raw magic.”**

Alphys raised an eyebrow. “W-why are _you_ helping me?”

Gaster smiled, the grin seeming to split his face his purple eyes glowing. Alphys looked away.

“ **Maybe I’m bored. Maybe I’m curious as to what will happen. Maybe I want him to _suffer._** ”

Alphys snorted. “We both know _that’s_ not true,” Alphys memories were scarce at best of W.D. Gaster and of his history with Red, or rather ‘S-4’. However, the more Gaster talked to her the more her memories seemed to trickle back, and if her memories were correct Gaster seemed to possess a certain fondness for Red.

“ **You underestimate my anger towards him.”**

Alphys sighed emptying the syringe, grabbing the beaker full of the green liquid the syringe had been full of, and she upturned another vial of raw magic (courtesy of Red himself not even twenty minutes ago) into the concoction.

“ **Better.”**

Alphys gave the previous royal scientist a slight nod before making her way to Red’s cell. She opened the door sharply.

“What now ya crazy bitch!” Red snarled. Always friendly, Red was. Alphys eyes landed on the short skeleton strapped to the medical table, right where she had left him.

“I’ve decided what to do with you,” Alphys announced.

“Oh, that’s fuckin’ _great_.” Red snapped sarcastically, rolling his eyelights.

 “I think Asgore will approve a-and you’ll be able to go home, back t-to your little brother.” Alphys said. Red flinched at the mention of his brother his red eyes flickering away from Alphys.

“...How is my bro?” Red asked softly. “He okay?”

Alphys frankly had no idea. She had sent her only lab assistant to check on and watch the teenage skeleton, but her assistant had never returned. Red’s brother seemed like a sweet kid, still had bright eyes even, so maybe the lab assistant found some trouble along the way?

“He’s fine,” Alphys said. She was sure he was. Edge seemed to hang out with that really aggressive fish girl and Grillby’s daughter. No one was going to mess with him. Alphys walked over to Red, steeling herself for what she needed to do. This would work. It had to. It would keep Red alive.

Alphys summoned Red’s soul pulling the red organ out. “Hey don’t-ugh fuck!” Red snarled and he screamed as the damper around him sent an electric shock through him as he tried to summon his magic. Alphys clicked with disapproval, bringing the syringe to his soul.

“What is that?” Red growled out, panting hard from the electric shock. His eyelights trailed over the syringe with panic.

“My new experiment. It’s going to block your magic,” Alphys said and she licked her lips. “...permanently.”

Red’s eyes widened, and he thrashed against the restraints holding him down, screaming as another electric shock was released from the magic damper.

“Sorry,” Alphys added and she injected the concoction into the upside-down heart. Red snarled furiously. Alphys let his soul float back to Red.

“You fuckin’ bitch! I swear to Asgore I’m going to rip yer fucking scales off one by one!” Red growled. Alphys reached forward, shutting off the magic damper around his wrist, pulling it free. Now to test her work.

“Use magic,” Alphys commanded.

“Gladly.” Red’s eyes flashed but nothing happened. Red’s eyelights shrank.

“Hm. Good.” Alphys made a note on her clipboard. Easy part was over. Now. The hard part. She walked forward sliding blue latex gloves onto each hand.

“Use magic,” Alphys commanded.

“Are you blind ya bitch!? I can’t! _What the fuck did you do to me_!?” Red snarled gnashing his teeth at her, squirming in the leather restraints. “Undo whateva the fuck you did, or I swear to fuckin’ Asgore they won’t find your dust.”

Alphys clicked ignoring the threats. “It’s a magic blocking agent. It’s blocking your magic, and I need to test its strength. It’s supposed to be permanent, but you’re the first test subject I’ve tried it on. I need to make sure it works even if you’re under stress, pain, and risk of injury or death,” Alphys trailed off and Red’s bones seemed to pale.

“So. Again. Try to use your magic,” Alphys picked up an electric saw, turning it on and it began whirring. “Try and stop me.”

 

***

“It’s been three weeks,” Alphys whispered, cradling her head in her arms. “Asgore has approved Sans’s release for two weeks from now. I can do this. I can do this. It’s almost over, and he can go home. . .and. . .he’ll never forgive me.” Alphys sighed and glanced at Gaster. Or at least where she thought he was. He came and go as he pleased, haunting her lab like ghost. It was really hard to see the lurking figure unless she focused, and she couldn’t focus.

Her work with Red was taxing. It hurt her soul to do such horrible things to Red. She tortured him. Demanded he use magic that she knew he couldn’t use and tortured him again when he tried and failed. He couldn’t defend himself from her medical tools, from her magical attacks, from anything she did. In three weeks she had watched Red change from her cocky asshole best friend to her anxious, terrified victim.

Alphys took a shaky breath. He was _never_ going to forgive her, and she deserved it. But what other choice did she have? Letting him go and face King Asgore’s wrath? Kill him? No.

“ **He will die shortly after being released without use of his magic. ”**

Alphys shivered. So Gaster was lurking around here after all. She thought he might have disappeared off to wherever he goes when he’s not pestering her. “He won't dust. He’s strong.  He’ll figure it out and work through it. I know he can do it,” Alphys said softly.

** “What if he can’t?” **

Alphys swallowed hard.

“He has to.”

“ **You overestimate his mental state. However, I have an idea.** ”

 

***

Sans

Present Day

 

“Do you understand?” Alphys nasally voice was like nails on a chalkboard as Sans tried to process what he just heard. Alphys had taken Red’s magic away and tortured him for weeks, which really, shouldn’t have surprised Sans as much as it did.

The brief mention of Dr. Gaster had turned Sans’s magic to ice in his bones. It seemed Red’s Gaster was alive _after all._ Which meant they had _two_ Gasters to worry about. He needed to press Alphys more about Gaster, but something didn’t add up. Alphys magical liquid blocker that was injected into Red’s soul, it wouldn’t be strong enough to do what it was doing.

“A magical liquid blocker even to the soul wouldn’t have nearly enough magic or power to block Red’s magic for all these years,” Sans frowned at her, thinking out loud. Alphys nodded.

“For a genius Sans, you really are slow,” Alphys tapped her nails against her desk her eyes trailing over his blaster. “How long do you think a magic blocking liquid-based blocker would work then?” Alphys asked.

Sans scratched the back of his skull. “A few weeks? A month at most?” Sans said.

“Exactly. The block on Red’s magic ran out thirteen years ago.” Alphys said grimly. “If Red had an actual block on him still he wouldn’t be able to squeak out the few measly attacks and healing magic that he does.” Alphys stared at Sans. “There is no block on Red.”

“I don’t understand.” Sans glared back at her, his sockets narrowing in anger. Alphys leaned forward a dangerous look shining in her eyes.

“You know that electric shock you felt yesterday when you tried to use your magic? Imagine instead of that, every time you tried to use your magic, you got sawed into, or got a broken bone,

o-or another incision from a scalpel? When you _already_ have a healthy fear of medical equipment?  Imagine being forced to try to summon your magic and being tortured for it. O-or unconsciously summoning your magic to defend yourself only for your magic not to work and to be tortured again. Operant conditioning. The mind is the most powerful tool a monster has, but it's also their greatest weakness. The only thing blocking Red’s magic, is Red.”

Sans inhaled sharply, clenching his fists.  It made sense. It explained how Red could teleport still and how Red was able to attack Frisk. There was no block, Red just _thought_ there was, and maybe, to an extent, he was unconsciously blocking himself. If Sans had been tortured every time he tried to summon his magic he’d certainly be hesitant to use it consciously, but surely unconsciously too. Not to mention Red’s magic truly had been blocked, albeit for a short time. Red likely fully believed his magic was being blocked by Alphys’s injection.

“You mentioned a Dr. Gaster,” Sans grit his teeth. Alphys gave a short nod.

“I did. I assume in your soft universe yours was never even pushed into the core.”

“Oh, he was.” Sans’s eye flashed blue and yellow at the lizard, who swallowed. “Did he tell you how he survived?” Sans demanded.

“No,” Alphys said glancing at Sans’s blaster nervously. Sans sighed. Of course not. Well, it seemed whatever Red did wasn’t so different from Sans after all.

“You said Gaster helped you,” Sans said eyes narrowing. “How?” The yellow lizard opened her mouth to speak and was silenced as an audible crack resounded around the room and Red appeared out of thin air, by the entrance to the lab. His red eyelights glanced at Alphys, the blaster, and then to Sans and his sockets narrowed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Red snarled, stomping towards Sans. Sans groaned. He was hoping to be back at the house long before Red or Edge could notice he had left. Wasn’t Red supposed to be paying back Grillby!?

“Uh?” Sans forced a grin.

“Seriously. What the fuck is wrong with ya?” Red grabbed Sans’s hoodie’s drawstrings pulling Sans forward sharply. “You have a death wish?”

“Hey!” Sans scoffed looking up at Red in surprise. Red wasn’t usually so hostile.

 “You idiot! Why’d ya come back here?” Red demanded letting go of the hoodie strings as Sans stumbled toward him.

“Had a question for the doc.” Sans said innocently.

“Seriously!? She was going to _saw_ into you. Hell, she still will if she sees an opening! The fuck was so important ya had to risk coming here?” Red demanded his eyelights flashing dangerously. Sans rolled his eyelights. Sans was used to Red’s temper by now, and he certainly wasn’t afraid of an alternate version of himself.  Besides, Red was just full of hot air. Red growled and hissed like an angry kitten, but he never actually attacked. Well, usually.

Then again, the last time Red gave him _that_ look he had punched Sans hard enough to shave off HP, and this time Sans wasn’t well rested. Sans took a wise step back from the slightly taller skeleton.

“Just asked her about this universe,” Sans said with a noncommittal shrug.

“Because you couldn’t ask me or Boss!? Cuz you know, that’d be _sane_ ,” Red grit his teeth. Sans sighed. Okay, that had been a pretty lame excuse. Sans shifted slightly, nervously. He wasn’t going to be able to come up with a good excuse. Plus, how do you lie to _yourself_? Red had to know all his tells.

“Yesterday, she told me she was the one who blocked your magic,” Sans said, and he glanced away from Red, and at his shoes. “I was gonna make her take it off.”

Red blinked his eyelights shrinking and he looked completely taken aback. Red rubbed the back of his skull and sighed the fight seeming to leave him and he grumbled softly under his breath.

“Ya...ya didn’t hafta do that.”  Red grumbled quietly, and he turned, his sockets narrowing at Alphys. Alphys flinched looking as if she very much would like to shrink in the wall. She eyed Sans’s blaster still hovering inches from her and then Red as if deciding which of the two were more dangerous.

“I-I’ll, uh, I’ll just be going?” Alphys said nervously. Red disappeared with a crack. Alphys blinked confused when the skeleton re-appeared next to her. Before she could make a sound, his fist closed around her throat.

Alphys gagged and clawed at his bony fist.

“If you _ever_ try what ya did yesterday on Sans o _r any of ‘em_ , and I’m going to rip your star damned tail off and beat you to death with it.”

Alphys squeaked, clawing more fervently at the hand clasped tightly around her throat. Red growled ferally like an animal, the sound making Sans’s magic bristle.

“-Ans!” Alphys choked. Red grit his teeth, looking as if he was struggling internally with something before he reluctantly released the lizard doctor. She coughed violently, her eyes watering.

“Your s-such an asshole!” Alphys hissed her voice raw.  Red’s sockets narrowed at her and he turned to look back at Sans.

“Come on,” Red said firmly, “Let’s get out of here.”

Sans nodded hesitantly dismissing his blaster. Alphys seemed tame for the moment. As Sans was about to teleport a loud piercing alarm went off.

“The fuck is that!?” Red demanded wincing. A flat screen tv descended from the ceiling in front of them before it flickered on and the horrible buzzing alarm silenced.

“The computer’s noticed a-an anomaly o-of some kind,” Alphys frowned pushing past Red and Sans to the television screen.  It currently was showing Red’s empty sentry station. Alphys hit the button on the side, causing the image on the flat screen to change to Doggo’s station and change again, now to the river that runs through Snowdin. Alphys seemed to be bouncing from camera to camera and she came to a stop on the image of the streets of Snowdin just outside of Grillby’s. Sans stared sockets widening and Red grimaced.

It was a battle. No. It was a war. Members of the royal guard were brutally attacking each other, and piles of dust littered the street. It looked as if the entirety of the royal guard was there.

“What the hell?” Sans said his eyelights flickering over the violent chaos on the screen.

“Asgore’s not going to like this. T-too many guards are being dusted,” Alphys grimaced, taking out a small notebook and scribbling something furiously in it.

“It’s that bitch Dogaressa’s fault,” Red scowled. “She must nota backed down when Boss confronted her. Asgore reinstated Boss, but the bitch doesn’t care. She wants power. She and her loyalists attacked. It’s Boss and those loyal to him against her and her own.” Red growled out.

“Your brother better kill her,” Alphys drawled. Sans frowned looking for Edge on the screen. Edge was in the heat of battle? Why hadn’t Sans felt anything!? Edge’s soul was pulsing a steady secure confident feeling. Sure, there was some anger, but there always was, Sans had decided that was just Edge’s natural state.

“Oh shit!” Red hissed. Sans’s eyelights snapped back to the flat screen where Greater Dog tore into a bunny monster’s neck blood spattering against the pristine white snow. The bunny fell to the ground with a gurgle and a rain of red jagged bones fell from the sky at the dog, slicing into his flesh causing Greater Dog to retreat; but the damage was done. The rabbit monster convulsed, blood bubbling from her mouth before she crumbled into dust. Sans winced. He had watched monsters turn to dust from the kid many times, but he had never seen a monster kill another monster like that. Even Red, when he had killed lesser dog, it had been quick and clean.

Edge appeared on camera, with a grimace, running past the new pile of dust and he dodged a great battle axe that was swung at him from Dogaressa who jumped into view. Dogaressa snarled viciously, charging at Edge. Edge met her head on, his bone sword clashing with her axe and Edge jumped back avoiding being sliced in half by who could only be this world’s Dogamy.

Dogamy’s red eyes were narrowed, his fur marred with dust, blood, and scars. The dog couple fought furiously with Edge who fended them off with bone attacks and the bone like sword he had conjured.

 Edge ducked as Dogamy’s axe sailed over his head and he froze when Dogaressa sent a wave of blue magic at him. It passed harmlessly and Dogaressa snarled. Edge said something, but Sans couldn’t hear it and Dogaressa snarled baring her teeth.

“Why is there no sound?” Sans demanded.

“R-Red.” Alphys grumbled.

“I may have broken her shit a lot,” Red said with a shrug staring at the screen with worry.

Greater dog appeared on screen again wiping blood from his mouth and he turned charging at Edge. Edge dodged the great dog and held up his bone sword to block an axe attack from Dogamy. Dogaressa charged and Edge sent a wave of bones to knock her away.

“Three against one? that’s not fair,” Sans hissed clenching his fists. Despite the danger Edge was in Edge’s soul still pulsed steadily and with confidence, sending off feelings of strength.

“Boss can do it,” Red said watching the fight intensely.

“You better hope so,” Alphys said. “If Captain Papyrus dusts there’ll be no one to protect your sorry ass.” Alphys shifted frowning at the screen. Red flipped her off not looking away from the screen.

Sans watched as Edge snarled viciously his ruby eyes flashing and Sans felt a pulse of strength from Edge’s soul. Edge pushed his sword hard against Dogamy’s axe shoving the dog back. Edge quickly sent a wave of jagged red bones at the dog couple and dodged to the left as Greater Dog barreled towards him, barely missing him. Edge held out his hand summoning his special attack. The giant skeletal hand bursting from the snow beneath the dog couple, but it seemed both were familiar with the attack.

Dogamy sliced at it with his great axe and Dogaressa had dodged it, charging at Edge, her axe raised. Edge swung his bone sword at her and she blocked, metal scraping on metal and sparks of magic burst from the impact. Greater dog was behind Edge, a few feet from him moving slowly, cautiously. Greater Dog raised his spear, coming up behind Edge and Sans’s soul pulsed. Edge didn’t see him. Edge didn’t hear him. Edge was distracted by the dog couple. Red’s eyelights went out his breath halting as Greater dog pulled his spear back, about to drive it through Edge’s spine.

Sans’s soul pulsed in fear and before he knew what he was doing he was stepping into the void out of the lab and into the battle. Sans’s eye flashed blue and yellow as he stared at Greater Dog who was bringing his great spear forward.

The sound of a Gaster Blaster filled the air causing several members of the guard to freeze and Edge to turn towards the noise. Edge’s sockets widened at Sans. A beam of white hot magic

released straight into Greater dog with an intense burning light. As the light faded, dust slowly drifted down into the snow, all that was left of Greater Dog.

“No!” Dogaressa gave a scream of rage.

Sans blinked his chest feeling tight as a rush of _joy_ filled him. He felt _stronger, faster,_ and unexplainably _good_. **_He wanted to do it again._**

Sans shuddered, a burning sensation tickling the back of his throat and he gagged. Oh stars, he was going to be sick.

“Holy shit. Did you see that? He took GD out with one hit!” a monster said loudly.

Sans wretched violently, magic leaving his system. He had just _killed_ Greater Dog. Sure, an alternate evil version of him, but still, he had killed a monster. Oh stars… Sans blinked wiping the vomit from his mouth and he shuddered. That was when he realized everyone was staring at him. The fighting seemed to have come to a complete stop.

“Is that Sans?”

“Of course, it is, who else ya know who can hit _like that?”_

“It can’t be Sans though! Sans lost his magic years ago, right? Right?”

“It’s Sans, but he looks weird!”

“It’s not Sans, look at his eyes.”

“He’s a Bright Eyes?”

“If he’s not Sans who is he?”

“How?”

“Maybe he’s another brother?”

“Three skeleton brothers?”

“He doesn’t have much scarring, and he’s shorter than Sans. Twins maybe?”

“Bright eyes and low LOVE, so where’s his collar?”

“He just took out GD with one attack, the fuck you think he needs a collar for?”

Sans shifted nervously as the guards murmured to each other. What was that about collars? Sans shook his head confused as Guards who had literally just been trying to murder each other not a minute ago were now talking amongst each other speculating on who Sans was.

Sans honestly didn’t think stepping into the battle would have caused the battle to stop like this. He had just been trying to save Edge. Sans shuddered as another wave of nausea ran through him. A fist gripped the collar of his hoodie tightly as his stomach settled and Sans was pulled to his feet hard.

Sans eye flashed, a blaster materializing at his side to defend him when he realized it was Edge. Edge scowled down at him, releasing Sans from his grasp.

“Get. The fuck. Out of here. Now.” Edge ordered with a growl. Sans scowled anger bursting from his soul. Seriously? He just saved Edge, and this was how he was treated?

“ _You’re welcome,_ for saving your life, asshole,” Sans spat. Murmurs went through the crowd of guards again and Edge looked as if he was going to hit Sans when an axe sailed at them, Edge pulling Sans out of the way just barely.

“Sorry to interrupt your domestic issues,” Dogaressa drawled, holding another axe in her hand spinning it, her eyes sparkling dangerously, “but I have a battle to win.”

The fighting immediately started again, as if someone had turned on a switch, and Edge pushed Sans behind himself sharply.

“Go. now.” Edge ordered, and he raised his bone sword ready for Dogaressa and Dogamy’s attack.

 ***

EDGE

 Why wasn’t Sans leaving!? Edge grit his teeth together as Dogaressa charged and his sword bounced off her axe with a vicious clang.

“I can help,” Sans said at his side.

“I told you to fucking leave-” Edge snarled, and he blocked Dogamy’s attack, sending a row of bones at Dogaressa.

“Just let me help!” Sans growled.

“I don’t _need_ your help!” Edge snarled, and he pulled Sans sharply as a lizard monster, one of Dogaressa’s loyal minions, shot a yellow dagger at Sans. “You’re going to get yourself _killed._ I’m ordering you to get the fuck away from here!” Edge snapped, and he turned swinging his sword at Dogamy who had been creeping closer.

“Oh! You’re _ordering_ me?” Sans said anger clear in his voice and he laughed coldly. “I’ll get _right on that Boss._ Want me to lick your boots while I’m at it!?”

“Well that _would_ be an appealing sight,” Edge drawled, and Sans choked his cheekbones tinting blue. Edge felt actual laugher rumble deep in his ribcage but held it back. He didn’t have time for this. He had to focus on the battle and not- whatever this was.

 “You’re _such_ a dick-” Sans snapped and gasped as Edge pulled Sans harshly, out of the way, as Dogaressa swung her axe at them and pushed him to the side.

“Get the fuck out of here before I kill you myself! Your distracting me!” Edge said shoving the smaller skeleton hard, and out of the way. Sans scowled furiously.

Edge turned to block a blow from Dogamy and sent another wave of bones towards Dogaressa when the sound of multiple basters being summoned rang through the air. Dogamy’s eyes widened and he froze, looking terrified. Dogaressa who had been charging towards Edge came to a screeching halt her fur standing on end. Edge looked around and even he was impressed by the mass of blasters Sans had summoned. A blaster was aimed right at Dogaressa and Dogamy, and the rest of the countless creatures were aimed at rows of guards, who stood frozen at the sight of their potential death.

“Are we done? Or am I getting more LOVE today?” Sans snapped looking around at the members of the guard looking unimpressed. Edge sighed. He was going to kill Sans.

“You’re bluffing,” Dogaressa said after a beat her purple eyes narrowing. “You don’t know who’s on my side and who’s on Papyrus’s side. You won't risk hitting allies,” Dogaressa said sounding confident.

Sans laughed harshly, one eyelight going out the other flashing blue and yellow.

“Lady, ya really think I care right now about who’s loyal to who? This is ending, now, and I’m about to start with your husband.” Sans gave a lazy wink. The blaster aimed at Dogamy’s jaw widened a ball of energy building it it’s great maw.

“W-wait!” Dogaressa gasped. “I - I yield! I yield! Don’t hurt my mate!” Dogaressa yelled her eyes wild looking. Sans raised a brow bone and the blaster paused, looking curious. Dogaressa glanced around at the guards before her. “Stand down. I yield. Papyrus is captain.” Dogaressa said firmly.

Edge glanced around and watched as the guards loyal to her lowered their weapons and banished their magic attacks. Lowering their defenses. Edge breathed out slowly, a strange emotion building in his soul. He knew what he had to do next. It had to be done. So why did he feel like this? Why did he feel whatever this strange emotion was? It was heavy and like a tightness in his chest.

 

Sans gave a smug look, his blasters fading away except the one aimed at Dogamy, though the energy in his mouth dissipated.

Edge cleared his throat, steeling himself. He had to do this. _He had to do this._ Edge looked around at his people, the guards that had stayed loyal to him, and then to the guards that had betrayed their true captain. Edge’s soul feeling heavy.

“Kill the traitors.” Edge ordered sharply.  Dogaressa’s eyes widened and without hesitance the guards loyal to Edge, their true captain, attacked. Screams and cries filled the air as the unprepared monsters loyal to Dogaressa were impaled on spears, swords, axes, and magical attacks. Dust filled the air, heavy, and smothering. Edge ignored Sans’s surprised gasp and the way Sans’s soul sank in despair and grit his teeth watching the scene before him.

Dogaressa covered her mouth in horror as the dust of at least a hundred monsters began to settle. Their murderers grinned and cheered, talking amongst themselves, reveling in the LOVE and EXP gained. “Y-you crazy bastard! I _yielded_!” Dogaressa hissed her voice trembling her purple eyes wide and staring at Edge in terror.

“And _you_ get to live, lieutenant.” Edge drawled his voice as icy as his soul felt. “I can’t have my guard filled with traitors after all. Who knows when the next coup d'é·tat would have happened? A week? A month? A year? Best to take them all out. I don’t need _traitors_ in my guard. You should _remember that_.” Edge drawled coldly. Dogaressa swallowed hard, her whole body shaking. Dogamy shifted looking at her with worry, but he didn’t dare move.

“Y-you just killed half of our forces,” Dogaressa whispered.

“No, lieutenant; _you did._ Congratulations.” Edge snarled. Dogaressa shuddered and she swallowed hard. “Now lieutenant, aren’t you going to thank me for sparing you?”

Dogaressa’s eyes filled with angry tears. “Thank. You. Captain.” Dogaressa growled. Edge smirked wickedly, and he turned away from her. She posed no threat now. Edge wouldn’t fire her. He wouldn’t suspend her, and most certainly wouldn’t kill her. No, he wanted her to live with all those lives on her head. Each and every one of them. Her friends. The ones just out of stripes. Every last one of them. There was nothing she could do now in retaliation, she had no more support. She was nothing now. She was broken. Killing her would be mercy; and Edge’s supply of mercy was dry.

Edge briefly glanced at Sans who was vomiting again. Edge couldn’t really blame him.  The amount of dust was jarring, and Edge assumed it reminded the short skeleton of the devil child’s not so friendly ‘runs’.

“Coco,” Edge snapped looking at the brown furred rabbit monster to his left as she flirted with several of the guard members. “An ‘unfortunate accident’ has caused us to lose many of our members. I want you to focus on recruitment. Doggo, good job, your promoted, and on clean up duty.” Both saluted him, Doggo thanking him his tail wagging with excitement. Edge turned from them and marched over to Sans, crossing his arms, waiting for the skeleton to stop retching.

“Ugh,” Sans groaned wiping his mouth.

“Are you done?” Edge snapped.

“I can’t believe you just- _all of those people_!” Sans said his voice cracking and he glared at Edge, his sockets narrowing furiously. Edge grit his teeth rage boiling in his soul.

“That’s how things work around here. It’s kill or be killed!” Edge said. “I couldn’t allow them to live. They’d stab me in the back sooner rather than later. I’d never have been able to trust them, and I need to be able to trust my soldiers,” Edge hissed quietly. He didn’t want to attract more attention than was necessary. The guard was _already_ whispering about Sans as it was.

“You couldn’t have fired them?” Sans demanded clenching his fists.

“If I did that, I’d be seen as weak! Someone would challenge me for my position, _again._ I needed to secure my position.” Edge snapped. Sans shook his head looking disgusted with Edge and Edge rolled his eyelights.

“I don’t even know why I’m bothering to explain this to you. It’s not like you’d understand. You don’t understand _anything._ ” Edge growled.

“I _understand_ that you’re a star damned asshole,” Sans snarled loudly, drawing several looks from the dispersing guard members. Edge paused as murmurs started up again among the crowd.

“Did you hear what he called the captain?”

“He talked to him like that earlier too!”

“Is the captain really going to let him get away with that?”

“Captain can’t control his own, eh?”

“Maybe he’s just gone soft.”

Edge grit his teeth anger flaring in his soul. He couldn’t look weak in front of his men and women and letting Sans disrespect him like this was doing him no favors. If the guard thought he couldn’t control what was his, they wouldn’t respect him.

It wasn’t like Sans didn’t _deserve_ to be taken down a peg or two, so why was Edge so hesitant to teach Sans a lesson? To put him in his place?

Edge grit his teeth as the whispers continued. This wouldn’t do. Fucking Sans. Why couldn’t he have just _listened_ to Edge!?

***

Sans

 “I mean, stars, what the hell is wrong with you,” Sans continued unaware of the internal battle Edge was having. He couldn’t believe Edge had ordered his people to do that. Not only had he had all those monsters butchered but they had been defenseless.  It was sick. It was disgusting. It was _so wrong_. “Were you just born a murderous psychopath or-”

Pain exploded in Sans’s skull, cutting his rant short. Sans blinked seeing stars. Sans frowned trying to make sense of what happened when a red gloved fist hit him again; harder.

Sans’s skull felt like it was going to split and his ‘ears’ were ringing. His vision was blurry and stars, it hurt. Sans had somehow ended up in the snow on his back and Sans watched as two versions of Edge stood over him, pressing their red heeled boots into his sternum before merging into one very angry skeleton. Sans blinked. Yep he definitely had a head injury.

“I’ve had _enough_ of your behavior!” Edge growled, and he brought his foot back only to stomp down on Sans’s rib cage. Sans cried out in surprise and pain as a sharp stinging agony radiated from his rib cage.

“You will _not_ speak to me with such disrespect,” A steel toed boot dove into his spine and Sans grit his teeth trying to get his bearings and concentrate past the pain. He needed to short cut, or attack back- he couldn’t think, he-

“You will _obey_ me when I give you an order,” Edge snarled, and Sans screamed as Edge’s boot slammed into the side of his skull causing Sans to lose vision for a moment. Sans shivered his soul pulsing frantically, his bones riddled with pain.

 _“Do you understand_?” Edge growled, and the tall skeleton leaned forward pulling Sans up by his hood, face to face with him. Edge’s ruby eyelights seemed sad and dull. Sans frowned in confusion. Sans had been expecting them to be burning with their usual fiery rage. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” Edge growled shaking Sans.

Sans nodded quickly. “Y-yea. I understand. Crystal clear.” Sans groaned his skull throbbing. Edge growled lowly, before he dropped Sans into the snow. Sans’s knees buckled, and he landed in a pathetic pile at Edge’s feet. Sans hissed in pain. His skull ached so badly. Edge seemed to be digging for something in his inventory before pulling it out and Sans squinted at it trying to make out what it was.

Edge grabbed Sans’s mandible jerking his face up and Sans yelped, the movement agitating the throbbing pain in his skull. Something soft and firm wrapped around his neck and Edge clasped whatever it was tight.

Sans blinked in confusion, his phalanges running along the leather and Edge smacked his hand away harshly.

“Stay.” Edge growled in his ‘ear’ pushing Sans against Grillby’s bar, across the street and Sans frowned trying to get his thoughts straight. He needed to get out of here. He was hurt. Everything hurt. Sans watched as Edge ordered his men and women around and Sans touched the leather at his throat feeling it.

Was- was it a collar!? Had the asshole put a collar on him like he was some sort of pet!? What the fuck. Sans growled trying to tear it off, but it wouldn’t budge. Sans pulled and scratched at it.

“Leave it.” Edge’s voice was sharp, and Sans was rewarded for his efforts with a swift smack to the head causing a wave of nausea and intense pain. “Come on.” Edge growled digging two phalanges under the collar and half leading half dragging Sans down the street. Sans had to run to keep up with the skeleton and to stop himself from being dragged completely, like he had seen happen to Red more than once.

Soon enough they were at the house and Edge pushed him forward into the living room hard. Sans stumbled falling to the floor with a yelp.

“Who’s there? You are just in time for Papyrus and Undyne’s world famous spaghetti!” Papyrus called from the kitchen the noise making Sans’s skull pulse.

Edge let out a drawn-out sigh turning from Sans and locking the door behind him. Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk entered the living room and Sans winced at Papyrus’s sharp intake of breath.

“Brother!? Stars! What happened? Are you okay!?” Papyrus was at Sans’s side in a second.

“M’ fine Paps,” Sans said softly, wishing for the throbbing pain to go away.

“Were you- were you in the battle?” Papyrus demanded looking horrified.

“What!? Sans got to fight but I didn’t!?” Undyne demanded looking insulted. “Red said I couldn’t fight! This is bullshit!” Edge gave an impatient sigh sliding his bloodied and dusty gloves and armor off.

“Language Undyne!” Papyrus scolded before scooping Sans up as if he were a child and carrying him to the couch. Sans felt Papyrus do a check over him and Sans froze.

Papyrus blinked his sockets going wide. Sans swallowed hard. His brother would see. See that he had gained LOVE. Sans’s sockets welled with tears.

“I-I’m sorry Paps,” Sans whispered. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry.” He was disgusting. He was horrible. He had killed _someone._ Sure, he had killed Frisk more times than he could count but Frisk _came back_.

“Hush! You- you did what you had to do, I’m sure. . .” Papyrus said pulling Sans against him hugging him tightly causing Sans to cry out, the pressure causing a sharp pain to blossom in his abused ribs.

“D-did I hurt you!?” Papyrus said in shock pulling Sans back giving him whiplash. Sans groaned. “Let me see? Are you injured in other places besides your skull- we- we should really treat you- stars San’s what _happened_?” Papyrus gasped pulling Sans’s hoodie up despite Sans’s mumbled protests. Sans looked down at his cracked rib cage. There were definitely a few fractures and bruises, but no breaks.

“I happened.” Edge snapped, his voice cold. Papyrus froze and Undyne frowned, her red eyebrow furrowing.

“W-what?” Papyrus said softly.

Edge stared at Papyrus impassively.  “You heard me.”  
Papyrus blinked in shock before anger flashed across his features. Papyrus stood up taking a step towards Edge.

“Paps. No. Hey,” Sans groaned his skull pounding. He just wanted it to be quiet and Papyrus fighting with Edge would be anything but quiet. Plus, Sans was frankly afraid of what Edge would do to his brother.

“You hurt Sans?” Papyrus demanded ignoring Sans. Edge huffed taking a step towards Papyrus.

“What did I tell you I’d do to the next person that left this house?” Edge demanded.

“You’d break their legs.” Papyrus said voice tight, his eyelights scanning Sans over.

“Be thankful I’m in a merciful mood,” Edge growled. “Because his legs aren’t broken.”

Papyrus’s eyes flashed furiously, and Sans winced. He had never seen his brother look so angry. Well, okay, that wasn’t true. Papyrus had had the same look at Frisk last night. Papyrus’s fists shook at his sides and his eyelights began to glow orange. Papyrus raised his hand and for a moment, Sans thought his brother was going to hit Edge. Papyrus slowly took in a breath and breathed out before opening his inventory and pulling out the violence jar. Edge’s eyelights shrank.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?” Edge roared.

“NO, I’M NOT!” Papyrus yelled back furiously. The two glared at each other silently until Edge snarled pulling his wallet out.

“Fucking. Ridiculous.” Edge growled dumping a fist full of gold into the jar.

“More.” Papyrus said.

“Seriously!?” Edge growled. Papyrus stared sternly back. Edge swore, dropping another fistful of gold in.

“You know Sans kicked my ass yesterday and no one fucking batted an eye,” Edge growled placing his hands on his sharp hip bones. “You didn’t make him pay your stupid jar.”

“That was a friendly training battle between the both of you,” Papyrus said.

“ _Friendly!_? Training!? It was a _fight_ and he nearly killed me!” Edge snapped.

“Don’t be dramatic. Plus, you deserved it.” Papyrus said evenly. Edge scowled, and Papyrus put the jar away, casting Edge a glare before walking back over to Sans who wheezed with laughter. It wasn’t funny, not really, but it was so ridiculous that it made him laugh, and he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Brother, you should eat, that should heal you some,” Papyrus said with worry.

“I-I dunno bro, I’m kinda nauseous?” Sans said cradling his head and he hissed from the pain that shot through his skill. Was that a crack!?

“Maybe Red can heal him?” Undyne said and she leaned over Sans her fingers gently brushing the back of his skull and Sans flinched. Undyne growled softly, and she stared furiously at Edge. She marched over and before Sans could attempt to call off the hot-blooded fish woman she punched Edge square in the jaw.

Edge blinked his eyelights disappearing and a soft growl escaped the back of his throat.

“How dare you!” Undyne growled clenching her fists. “I don’t know what happened out there? But I don’t _care._ You hurt my friend; and your gonna pay.” Undyne’s yellow eye flashed furiously and a blue spear appeared in her hand.

“Undyne, no,” Sans sighed. “Please? Not now? Or go fight somewhere else? Everything’s so loud. Head hurts.” Sans groaned. Papyrus shifted next to Sans with worry. Undyne growled but the spear in her hand faded away.

“This isn’t over. Your gonna answer to me for this.” Undyne growled at Edge. Edge raised an eyebrow bone at her but said nothing. He shook his head eyelights looking around the room.

“...You said the lazy ass told you to stay out of the fight? So, he was here? Where is he now?” Edge asked his eyelights darting around the room.

“Last I knew he went to the labs,” Undyne shrugged. Sans groaned loudly. Why? Why was he cursed? Edge had already beaten him, maybe he’d let Sans get away with going to the labs? Probably not.

“Why the hell would he go to the labs?” Edge demanded. Undyne froze her mouth making an ‘oh’ shape.

“Look I’m not your brother’s keeper, I don’t know his life,” Undyne said quickly. Edge immediately looked at Papyrus. Papyrus scowled back at him, not offering any answers. Edge’s ruby eyelights pierced Frisk who shrinked under the dark skeleton’s gaze.

“H-he wanted to look at the cameras, to watch the fight.” Frisk lied. Sans had never felt so thankful to the kid.

“. . .and he still hasn’t come back?” Edge frowned. Papyrus’s sockets widened with worry.

“Do you think Alphys got him?” Papyrus said wringing his hands together. Edge frowned.

“Stay.” Edge ordered grabbing his armor, putting the dust covered protective gear back on and marching out of the house.

“Sans, what did that asshole do to you?” Undyne demanded immediately appearing at Sans’s side. Sans blinked owlishly.

“I-”

“I’m going to kick his star damned ass I promise,” Undyne punched her palm furiously.

“Well- uh-”

“What happened out there, brother?” Papyrus asked. Sans groaned his head swimming.

“What’s this?” Papyrus tugged at the collar around San’s throat.

“Collar,” Sans said softly.

“What is it for?” Papyrus demanded. “Why can’t I, the great Papyrus, get it off?”

“I’m not sure, he didn’t say,” Sans said miserably. “I - bro? Can I just sleep? Please?” Sans said. Papyrus’s facial features softened.

“Brother you have a very big crack on your skull. I’d much prefer you eat and heal some of your injuries first, or wait for Red to heal you if you are afraid you will throw up?”

Sans groaned. He was so tired. But, sleeping with a fresh head injury wasn't really a smart idea. He could try and stomach some of his brother’s spaghetti-

The door burst open and Edge stormed in, dragging Red behind him by his black collar. Sans frowned. He had always thought Red’s collar was a fashion choice, but now he wasn’t so sure. Sans briefly wondered what color the one around his own neck was.

“Fuck, Boss come _on,_ stop.” Red groaned.

“You drunken lazy imbecile!” Edge growled. Red stumbled seeming to have trouble finding his balance and he slumped against the wall. His cheekbones were dusted red and he was clearly drunk.

“I’m out there fighting for my life and _you’re_ getting drunk off your ass!” Edge scowled. “Typical.”

Red shrugged frowning at his shoes. “Not like I could help,” Red groaned. Edge growled gritting his teeth.

“No, because your _useless_.” Edge snapped. Red flinched. “But you know who did try to help? Fucking Sans.”

“I saw. On the bitch’s cameras. Saw everything. Didn’t go to Grillby's till the streets cleared,” Red said his eyelights flickering to Sans and then away back to the floor. Sans sunk against his brother in the couch, sleep calling to him. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a few minutes?

“Good. Then I don’t have to explain anything. So, don’t heal Sans.” Edge snapped.

Red sighed rubbing his socket. “Boss. Come on. Don’t you think your being a little harsh?”  
  
“I’m sorry Red, did you want a demonstration as well on how I feel about people not following my orders?” Edge growled. Red blinked his sockets growing wide. Red’s eyelight turned yellow and blue for a second as Red looked his brother over.

Edge scoffed his eyelights shrinking. “Did you just judge me you asshole!?” Edge snarled. Red frowned looking nervous.

Sans wondered what he saw. Sans could check the asshole himself but laying on the couch lazily sounded like a much better idea.

“Boss, stop,” Red said softly. Edge growled clenching his fists. “J-just relax? Okay?” Red said holding his hands up in placating manner.

“Fuck off!” Edge snarled shoving Red hard against the wall. Sans sat up slightly rolling his eyelights.

“He high on EXP again? I'm sure he got a few kills in,” Sans drawled bitterly. “Or maybe he’s always this much of an asshole and was just on good behavior until today?”

“What? No,” Red glanced at Sans. “Shut up. You’re not helping. I’ll heal ya in a minute okay?” Sans grinned nastily, rage pulsing in his soul.

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ ,” Sans drawled with sarcasm. “I only got my skull nearly kicked in and my ribs cracked. I’ll sit here quietly and just take his shit like you do. That what you want?” Sans snapped. Red flinched looking like a kicked puppy and Papyrus covered his mouth, even Undyne winced. Frisk frowned, narrowing their eyes at Sans.

Sans blinked, surprised as the words left his mouth. He didn’t know why he was lashing out at poor Red. Red didn’t do anything. He was just _so angry._ Before Red could say anything, Edge stepped past Red, closing the distance between himself and Sans and he grabbed Sans’s collar harshly yanking Sans up into the air.

“Put him down!” Papyrus yelled.

Sans groaned, the movement making him dizzy.

“I’m _so_ tired of your fucking shit Sans. So please. Keep talking shit. I’d love for a reason to _break you_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH. So, that's a thing. That happened.
> 
> Honestly, a lot was happening there so I hope it wasn't confusing ;) 
> 
> To clarify just incase:
> 
> the Gaster in Alphys memory 13 years ago IS Underfell Gaster. Red sucks at killing just as much as Sans, even if he did have different tactics. 
> 
> The only Gaster we have seen glooping around present day is Undertale Gaster.
> 
> There is no block on Red's magic, except a mental one. Poor anxious bean :( He was able to use magic against Frisk because he was *so* distraught over killing his brother, and he just assumed, oh hey, the block must let me attack humans. Same kind of thing with his shortcuts. Red can do what Red thinks he's capable of, and well, our poor lil anxious low self-esteemed skelle doesn't think he can do much.
> 
> [Edge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJqL-UHQuP8) is so done with Sans's shit right now.
> 
> You know who's not done with Sans's shit? [My tumblr.](https://lingeringchaosxstrikes.tumblr.com/) Come say hi, or point out my plot holes ;) It's new so there's not much there tho.


	25. LOVE High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot briefly reminds us it's there in the background.
> 
> AKA
> 
> the one where someone keeps pushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanses don't handle LOVE well! 
> 
> Sans gave me trouble this chapter.
> 
> *looks at chapter*
> 
> He's literally asking for it.

 

***

Red

Sans snarled at Edge like a deranged cat and Edge’s grip tightened around the red collar at Sans’s throat.  

“Fuck you, _Papyrus_!” Sans growled out and Red stared in disbelief as Sans’s sneaker crashed into Boss’s exposed spine, (would be stomach) just above his pelvis. Because that was the smart thing to do in this situation. Just kick Boss when he literally has you by the throat; excellent idea. Red groaned into his palms before shortcutting to catch his brother’s wrist stumbling slightly from his drunken coordination. By some miracle Red stopped Edge before he could crack the back of his hand across Sans’s face.

“Boss don’t!” Red pleaded. “He _just_ gained LOVE, okay? For the _first_ time, and a lot of it! Take it from me when I say Sanses don’t handle LOVE well. Just let him go? Please?”

For a moment, Red actually thought he had gotten through to his brother. Then the moment passed and Edge ripped his wrist from Red’s grasp. Welp. Red tried. Edge growled and gripped Red by his collar.

“Oh shit-”

Edge, holding both Red and Sans by their collars, raised a brow bone before slamming both of their skulls together.

Sans’s eyelights guttered out and a sharp pain burst through Red’s own skull, a ringing in his ‘ears’. Edge dropped them both and stepped past them muttering obscenities under his breath. Red heard Papyrus yell something and watched as Undyne leapt at Boss like a wolf.

Red groaned touching his skull hesitantly. This was going to make tomorrow’s hangover so much worse. With a sulk, Red watched Edge shove Undyne back as if she were an annoying wasp and Edge left slamming the front door.

“---okay? Red? Are you okay?”

Red blinked and turned to see that Papyrus was kneeling next to him and Sans, worry clear in his bright white eyelights.

"Y-yeah. ‘M fine,” Red muttered and he glanced at Sans. Sans’s eyelights were back and he was cradling his skull against his palm, looking pissed.

“Sans, are you alright?” Papyrus turned to his brother.

“I said I was fine, how many fucking times are you going to ask me that.” Sans growled clenching his fists. Papyrus flinched looking stricken and Red grit his teeth in anger. Papyrus was the last person who deserved Sans’s attitude. Sans blinked and looked away from Papyrus.

“I-I’m sorry Paps. I’m fine, really,” Sans said softly.

“Your a fuckin’ idiot.” Red growled at Sans, standing up slowly. Sans held up a single middle digit and Red snorted before he rolled his eyelights kneeling next to his double gripping his mandible and turning his skull earning a surprised yelp. Sans had a hairline fracture on the side of his skull, it winded down from the top of his brow to his jaw, and another wider crack on the top of his cranium.

Red did a quick check.

 ***SANS (** **01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101100 01100101** **)**

* **LV 6 ATK 6 DEF 1 HP 0.9998/ 1**

***High on LOVE and itching for a fight.**

* **You are worried about him.**

Red winced. Holy fuck, how was that even possible? A LOVE of six!?  Red knew GD was packing a high LOVE but Red didn’t think it’d be enough to take someone from a LV of one all the way to six! That was a hell of a lot of LOVE and EXP for Sans to gain all at once. No wonder Sans was being such an asshole.

Red placed his palm hovering over the larger crack in Sans’s cranium, coaxing his magic out. Slowly, green magic stuttered from his palm, and Sans sighed softly as the cracks began to mend. Both marks, thankfully, vanished without a trace and Red sighed as his healing magic stuttered out. His KR  probably didn’t help that much, (it stopped being useful really at a LV of 4 or higher) but, Sans hadn’t lost much HP in the first place, so hopefully it was enough to prevent scarring. At least, it didn’t look like the head wounds had scarred.

“Did yer ribs heal too?” Red asked frowning at his palm.

“How’d you know about that?” Sans frowned.

“Cameras.”

“You watched him beat the shit out of me?”

“Nah. Your still full of shit.” Red scoffed and he frowned at his palm. Was that really all of the magic he could muster? Stars, he was useless. It’d have to do. “But seriously, how are the ribs?”

“I think they healed? They’re still a little sore, but, better,” Sans said shifting slightly looking anxious. “Thanks.” Sans added as an afterthought.

Red sighed. “S’ no problem.”

“Snow problem?” Sans grinned.

“BROTHER, NO!” Papyrus stomped his foot. Sans grinned widely at his brother.

“But bro, I-”

“Not another word!” Papyrus huffed interrupting Sans whose eyelights sparkled mischievously.

“NGHA!” Undyne growled stomping back and forth in agitation interrupting whatever puns Sans was going to subject Papyrus to. “Red! I’m going to kick your brother’s ass!” Undyne swore, clenching her fists.

“Go ahead. Your funeral.” Red shrugged walking over to the couch and collapsing in it. Frisk gave him a small nervous smile. Red gave a lazy wink in return closing his eyes. Stars he was tired. Maybe he could get away with catching some Z’s. . .

“He was way out of line!” Undyne growled. Red sighed rubbing his aching skull opening his sockets to glare at the fish.

“Ya know fish bitch, your not from this world. The ‘line’ in this world ain't as morally high ground as it is in your world. You don’t get to say what’s right and wrong here, you don’t _live here._ You don’t know what it’s like. Don’t hold us to the moral standards of your sunshine and rainbow universe,” Red growled softly. Undyne scowled looking as if she was going to argue but she sighed, the fight seeming to die out of her and she slumped on the couch next to him.

“He’s still a an asshole.”

“Oh, that we agree on,” Red chuckled softly, looking away from the fish.

“Red. What the fuck is up with the collar?” Sans demanded. Red glanced over at Sans who was trying to saw through it with a summoned bone with a sharp edge. Red snorted. That wasn’t going to work.

“Brother! Language! Honestly! Do I need to make a swear jar?” Papyrus huffed. Sans paused his eyelights brightening.

“Please do! I’d love to see how much gold Red and Edge would lose,” Sans grinned. Red frowned. Fuck, a swear jar would make him go bankrupt.

“No swear jar,” Red said quickly. “And the collar is ta protect ya.” Sans raised a brow bone at Red.

“To protect me?” Sans demanded.

“Uh huh.”

“It’s a piece of leather. The fu- hell-”

“LANGUAGE!”

“What in the underground,” Sans growled, and Papyrus nodded in approval, “would a piece of leather protect me from? The fashion police of your shitty world?”

Red groaned, sinking further into the couch. “You’re not gonna like it,” Red said. Sans frowned.

“Tell me.”

Red would really rather not.

“Red?” Papyrus prompted. Red sighed glancing back at Sans.

“It protects you because it means Boss claimed ya. Your _his._ So if anyone goes to dust ya, they see the collar and they sense his magic off of it. They’d have to be one dumb fuck to still mess with you after realizing you belong to the captain of the Royal Fucking Guard,” Red explained.

“ _His_ !?” Sans squawked his eyelights shrinking to tiny white pinpricks. “I’m not _his._ He doesn’t own me!”

“As far as the underground is concerned, he does. Welcome to hell; enjoy your fuckin’ stay,” Red said digging through his pockets. Surely he had at least one mustard packet left?

“I’m going to kill him!” Sans snarled. Red pulled out a small packet. Thank the fucking stars. He ripped it open with his teeth.

“Look, it’ll keep you alive, capiche? No one’s gonna fuck with you. No one’s stupid enough to.” Red slurped at the small bit of mustard in the packet. It was virgin, but, it was good, and the taste was comforting. Plus, it made the ache in his skull dull just a little bit.

“So Sans is like Edge’s pet? Or property?” Undyne blinked looking far to intrigued for Red’s comfort level.

“More like property. Boss is solely responsible for who he collars. So on one hand, say some asshole hurts Sans, Boss has every right under the law to do whatever he wants to the fucker for damaging what was his, and I mean _whatever_ he wants. It’s a plus. But, say, Sans does something really stupid, and gets arrested? Boss, his owner, gets whatever punishment is sentenced, not Sans.”

Sans blinked with a frown. “Is that why Asgore didn’t do anything to you yesterday? Because…. your wearing a collar too?”

Red sighed, his phalanges briefly running along his own black leather collar at his throat. Papyrus frowned looking curious and Undyne arched a single red eyebrow.

“Well, the king doesn’t have to abide by that shitty rule. He’s the king. He’s very aware of my HP though, and knows he doesn’t have the control to not dust me. If I dust he’ll have to wait for a new judge to surface which would be inconvenient for him. But yes, Boss took his own punishment...and mine.” Red frowned looking down.

Sans looked thoughtful, his grin tugging into a smirk. Red did not like that look. Was Sans angry enough to try and cause trouble for Boss? Probably. Would he do it? Nah. . . at least Red didn’t think so.

“Look. Ya only collar who you care about. The collar only helps the one wearing it not the ‘owner’. It’s how weaker monsters survive. The low LOVE uncollared monsters get dusted,” Red explained. “By putting that on you, in front of all of ‘em, he was saying your his, and he’ll kill anyone who tries to fuck with ya,” Red said and he paused. “Or tries to fuck ya.” He added under his breath.

“What?” Sans demanded. 

“Nothin’. Since you can't seem to keep your dumb ass in the house, It’ll probably save your life.” Red said with a shrug, glancing at Sans  innocently.

“What about fucking?”

“SANS! LANGUAGE!” Papyrus reprimanded. Sans scowled at the floor.

“Sorry bro.” Sans mumbled. Papyrus sighed in frustration..

“Jus’ your collar. It uh. His magic is _really_ strong on it. Ya know?  Like. . . more than usual?  It uh, look. It’s marked. It says your his in every sense of the word, yeah?” Red said looking away. “Mine’s not like that. Get it?”

“...Are you telling me that that fucker-”

“Language Sans!” Papyrus groaned.

“Called dibs?” Undyne finished with a wide grin. Sans scowled at her.

“Yeah sure. Called dibs. Aggressively.” Red choke down his laugh at Sans’s utterly pissed off look.

“Well, I suppose it’s good that Edgy me is protecting Sans?” Papyrus said thoughtfully. Sans shot Papyrus a betrayed look.  
  
“Are you kidding me? That ass-ugh. That _jerk_ had no right to do that! You don’t just _do that_ to people! What the fu-heck!? Who does that!? Why would he do that!?” Sans growled stabbing at the collar with renewed vigor with a sharper looking summoned bone. It did nothing to damage the collar and Sans growled in frustration.

“But it still wasn't necessary for him to hurt Sans.” Papyrus added with a frown, his eyelights darkening in anger. Red huffed. He wasn’t even going to open that can of worms. Too lazy for that shit.

“Red. Help me get this off?” Sans admitted defeat. Red snorted.

“Can’t.” Red said.

“Why not!?” Sans demanded.

“Even if I had a death wish and wanted to help, I can’t. Only Boss can take it off. Well, Boss or a monster with a higher LOVE.” Red said. Sans literally snarled.

“ _I’m going to kill him_!” Sans yelled furiously, his right eyelight going out the right one flashing blue and yellow. Red watched him carefully. He himself was a pretty loose cannon on a  LOVE high. Sans might prove a bit dangerous if not reigned in.

“Like I said, he’s a star damned asshole,” Undyne huffed and she jumped up from the couch clenching her fists. “Hey! Do you nerds have any idea on how we’re going to get home? I mean I know a lot happened the last few days? But we left Alphys alone with that creepy smiling bastard!” Undyne change the topic a passionate look overtaking her features.

“Well, if this world is like mine there should be a secret room behind entry number 17 with an equation on dimensional travel on the whiteboard, right? We should start there.” Sans shrugged.

“The labs aint safe,” Red interjected.

“But Sans has been there twice,” Papyrus said with a frown.

“Sans is a lucky moron,” Red offered with a shrug.

“So what if it's not safe? I’m strong! I’ll kick anyone’s ass who tries to stop us!” Undyne said with a fierce look in her one eye. Red sighed face palming.

“Look. We don't even know how long we were in the void, okay? It could have been days or weeks seeing as me and boss have been missin’ for two months here and we was only gone for four days. Your Alphys is probably fine, and for her it’s probably been awhile since we disappeared. A lot longer for her than us. There’s nothing we can do for her.  Gaster has no reason to hurt her, she’s probably fine.” Red sighed glancing at the fish monster next to him.

“She better be,” Undyne grumbled crossing her arms.

“We will work on getting ya home but we can't just burst into the lab unprepared. It’s not like your universe. The amalgamates are vicious, and dust thirsty.There are dangerous test subjects shambling around, and this world’s Alphys wants to cut into all of you, I guran-fucing-tee it. We need to wait for Boss. Besides Sans can't leave this universe  right now anyway. I have no idea what crossing dimensions would do to a soul bond.” Red explained.

“Maybe it’d break it,” Sans said with hope, his eyelights returning to their small white circles.

“Yeah, and maybe it’d cause all your atoms to simultaneously combust. You’d be leaving a part of _you_ here, and taking a part of Boss to a different universe. Until we get this shit sorted out, you and Boss need to stay in the same world,”Red said.

“This is complete bullshit,” Sans groaned.

“SANS. LANGUAGE.” Papyrus warned. Sans huffed and rolled his eyelights.

“And we still have fucking Gaster to worry about. He can obviously travel to this universe,” Red added with a frown. He didn’t like the thought of any version of Dr. Gaster being anywhere near him or Boss. Sans frowned opening his mouth as if he had something to say and he glanced at Red almost nervously. Sans seemed to change his mind and growled smacking his fist against the wall with a thud.

“This fucking sucks,” Sans sighed.

“THAT’S IT!” Papyrus yelled causing them all to jump. Papyrus stormed into the kitchen angrily. Sans blinked and stared after his brother as the sounds of cabinets being thrown open and pans being shuffled around rang from the kitchen. Papyrus came back in with a small cracked mason jar that Boss kept for storing the pet rock’s food. It was empty. Huh. Guess they were out of nails. Red would have to pick some up for it. A hungry pet rock was a cranky pet rock. Or so Edge claimed, launching the thing off Red’s skull more than once when he forgot to feed it.

Papyrus stared at Sans with exasperation before holding out the small jar. “Swear jar! You made me do this!”

Red groaned scowling at Sans. He was not going to do well with a fucking swear jar, so it better solely be for the blue hoodied skeleton. Sans blinked at Papyrus looking chagrined and he guilty dropped a gold piece into the offered jar.

“Sorry bro,” Sans sighed.

“It is alright brother. We will just get you back into the habit of politeness,” Papyrus said sliding the new jar into his inventory. Sans nodded some looking away from his brother and at Undyne.

“Hey, Undyne, did you learn anything useful about soul bonds?” Sans demanded tugging at his red collar around his neck again. Red snorted. He wasn’t going to be able to get it off, Red didn’t know why he kept trying. Red raised an eyebrow at Undyne.

“How would you know shit about soul bonds?” Red asked the fish curiously, who made a face.

“Got some books at the library,” Undyne shrugged innocently. Red blanched his eyelights shrinking.

“What!?” Red demanded.

“It’s no big deal,” Undyne scoffed.

“ASGORE’S BALLS. Seriously what do we have to do to keep you idiots in the house!?” Red growled pinching above his nasal passage.

“Hey it went fine, I didn't get noticed or attacked or anything,” Undyne scoffed.

“Ya got fuckin’ lucky. Stars. Boss is right ya all need a babysitter,” Red groaned, grinding his teeth. Fucking unreal.

“But uh,” Undyne started looking back at Sans, “I didn’t learn much more than what purple Grillby already told us. It’s a willing thing? Both souls have to want to bond with the other, and deeply care and connect to each other? And the only way to break it seems to be time? Both souls need to ‘grow apart’ and stop caring for the other? Or something like that?  It seems like breaking a bond is really rare. The only living monsters with bond are listed are Asgore and Toriel, and they’ve been apart for centuries, but even their bond still holds.” Undyne said shifting slightly.

“Seriously!? Deeply care about each other? This is bulshit we hardly even know eachother!” Sans growled throwing his hands into the air.

“Language!” Papyrus scolded holding out the small swear jar. Sans groaned face palming before dropping a gold coin into the jar muttering underneath his breath. Sans glanced back to Undyne.

“Did it say anything about like a corrupted soul bond or accidental soul bonds? Because I don't _care_ bout that asshole! I don’t! The souls messed up, there’s been a mistake,” Sans growled furiously pacing back and forth.

“Nothing like that so far,” Undyne gave an apologetic shrug.

“Maybe your souls know something you two don’t?” Frisk suggested quietly. Sans’s sockets narrowed. “Just a suggestion,” Frisk added quickly under the withering glare.

“Ugh,” Sans groaned clenching his fists in frustration. “I hate this. And I hate this place.” Sans growled.

“Welcome to the club,” Red drawled lazily from the couch.  Sans crossed his arms, frowning at the floor.

***

EDGE

“Anything else?” Asgore’s gruff voiced growled, the great goat like king glaring daggers into Edge with narrowed crimson eyes.

“No, your majesty.” Edge stared up at the king stoically, kneeling before him,  having just given his report of the battle.

“One hundred and twelve. That’s a lot of guards lost, Captain,” Asgore observed rubbing his chin.

“I don’t abide by traitors in my mist. It increased the LOVE of the remaining guard and unified them. I have monsters working on recruitment,” Edge drawled impassively. “Am I to be reprimanded?”

“No,” Asgore drawled. “A purge of a guard so divided was necessary. I just didn’t expect such levels of ruthlessness from you.” Asgore looked thoughtful and Edge didn’t so much as blink. “When I look at you I still remember the young man who wanted to change the way things are, to save everyone,” Asgore smiled cruelly.

Edge raised a brow bone. “He’s dead.”

“Clearly,” Asgore agreed. “Good job captain. You’re dismissed.”

Edge stood giving a bow to his king one final time and he turned sharply walking quickly away from the throne room. Only once he entered the elevator to Hotland did he release the breath he was holding and closed his sockets.

What the fuck was wrong with him? The thought of all those guards lost made bile rise in the back of his throat and he couldn’t understand why. They were traitors. They _deserved_ it. So what if some of them had joined with him? So what if some of them had once been friends? So what if some of them he had trained and watched with pride as they climbed up the ranks. . .?

Edge’s fist slammed into the elevator wall shattering the paneling exposing the wires underneath. Edge stormed out of the elevator as sparks sputtered from the damage and he was greeted by the waves of heat of Hotland’s stifling air. He walked to the lab, pausing to observe ALphys half assed attempt at fixing the broken door, it welded on sloppily. Edge kicked it sharply, it falling in and he walked over it.

“W-what do you have against d-doors!?” Alphys stuttered from inside with a frown. She swallowed hard, sweat drops growing on her brow as she shrunk under Edge’s gaze. “To w-what do I owe the p-pleasure, captain?” Alphys squeaked quietly.

Edge stepped towards her and she stepped back. Edge raised a brow ridge and walked towards her calmly, slowly, until her back hit the wall.

“L-look Red already spoke t-to me. I won’t touch those low LOVE dimension hoppers o-okay?” Alphys squeaked her eyes widening. Edge summoned a long jagged bone and the lizard whimpered her eyes darting around wildly. “I- I swear. I’ll l-leave them alone. I promise!”

“Do you now?” Edge drawled spinning the bone casually giving her an unimpressed look. “I don’t think I believe you.”

“Y-you can’t kill m-me. Asgore n-needs me,” Alphys whimpered the swirled glasses hiding her terrified beady eyes.

“Oh I’m not going to kill you,” Edge smiled, unpleasantly so pointing the jagged bone beneath her eye. “How about . . . we match you with your girlfriend?”

“Please d-don’t!” Alphys squeaked. “I- I didn’t even hurt him!”

“Because I rescued him before you could!” Edge growled.

“W-what do you even c-care!? He- he’s not your brother. Just a c-copy!” Alphys stuttered softly, very aware of what kind of damage her left eye was in danger of.

“The only one who’s going to hurt that little shit, is me,” Edge snapped his soul pulsing posessively. Alphys whimpers as the edge of the bone pressed beneath her eye slicing a thin line against her skin.

“If you _ever_ touch Sans again you will be begging me to dust you, to end your torture, and I will deny you,” Edge snarled and for good measure he pulled the bone weapon back and he stabbed it through the doctor’s shoulder embedding it into the concrete wall behind her, nailing her there.

Alphys screamed in pained shock and Edge turned sharply ignoring her pained cries. Edge walked back to Snowdin, letting the anger in his soul drain and fade. By the time Edge got back to his home, the artificial light from the day had faded, darkness enveloping the town. Edge stepped through the front door, his eyes scanning the living room.

Undyne was reading, which was cause for alarm. He didn’t even know she _could_ read. Papyrus was in the kitchen and it smelled suspiciously like someone had melted all the plastic containers he owned in some kind of acid vat. Why had Red let Papyrus in the kitchen, alone?

Edge scoffed and his eyelights landed on Frisk who was passed out on the couch next to Red, who was watching tv.

“H-hey boss,” Red glanced at him nervously. Sans was leaning against the wall, arms crossed scowling at Edge. Edge scowled back a surge of annoyance running through him. And of course, Red had healed Sans. When Edge specifically told him not to.

“Hey asshole! Take this collar offa me, now.” Sans snapped. Edge clenched his fists and rolled his eyelights slamming the door behind him.

“No,” Edge said sharply.

“Oh you don’t understand,” Sans grinned wide. “That wasn’t a question. You're _going_ to take it off me,” Sans said his eyelights going out. Edge grit his teeth.

“Fuck off, Sans,” Edge snapped and he walked past the short skeleton up the stairs. Sans followed with a feral like growl.

“Take it off!” Sans snapped.

“No,” Edge said, walking into his room slamming the door in Sans’s face. With a soft pop Sans appeared behind Edge. Edged snarled and turned to glare down at the short skeleton.

“Your such a dick! Take the collar off!” Sans snarled and he shoved Edge hard, Edge’s spine hitting his bedroom door. Edge’s patience snapped and his palm smacked across Sans’s cheekbone. Sans blinked his eyelights shrinking before he snarled holding out his hand turning Edge’s soul blue.

“Don’t you fucking dare-” Edge snarled and he cursed as he slammed into his adjacent wall like a rag doll.

“Your sick of my shit, Edge? Well I'm sick of _yours_.” Sans growled his left eyelight flickering blue and yellow.  

“Sans!!!” Edge snarled.

“I can’t stand you! You’re such an asshole!” Sans spat, walking closer to the captain who was pinned against the wall by Sans’s blue gravity spell.

“Not as much as I can’t stand you,” Edge retorted. 

“I hate you!" Sans hissed, sockets narrowing. "Your a murderer. Your Disgusting. Your _filth_.” Sans snapped and Edge was pulled away from the wall by Sans’s magic only to slam back into it. Edge growled loudly pain dancing up his spine. This fucker. Sans walked closer a smug look slowly appearing on his face.

“What’s the matter, Edge? Nothing to say? Thought you were going to  _break me_ ,” Sans mocked. Edge swiped his hand down his fingers just close enough to wrap around Sans’s collar and Edge pulled the short skeleton to eye level. Sans kicked at Edge’s rib cage and spine, trying to get loose. Edge snarled and slapped the smaller skeleton again. Sans snarled and moved his hand his left eye glowing blue causing Edge, while still holding onto Sans, to slam into the wall to his left knocking the wind out of him. Edge groaned softly his spine pulsing in pain.

“Put me down! You _fucking prick_ -” Sans seethed, squirming in Edge’s grasp and Sans moved his hand again. Edge’s back slammed into the ceiling ripping a yelp from the captain and Edge slammed Sans against the ceiling next to him, causing Sans’s gravity magic to stutter and give out. With a surprised yell Edge and Sans both fell to the floor, Edge on top of the smaller skeleton. Sans groaned and glanced up at Edge his sockets widening. Edge growled his fist wrapping around Sans’s cervical vertebrae, before he adjusted,  straddling the smaller dazed skeleton.

Edge smirked down at the smaller. “I wasn’t planning on hurting you, _much_.”

Sans snarled his knee crashing against Edge’s would be stomach, but Edge didn’t budge or so much as blink. “You haven’t even come close to hurting me, you asshole!” Sans snapped panting hard from their fight.

“Afraid to give me the chance?” Edge growled softly, tightening his grip around the other’s throat. “You afraid I’m gonna-”

Sans pulled Edge closer, crashing his teeth against Edge’s viciously, silencing the shocked captain with a hungry skeleton kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcPmTOBtrtY), it's almost like you want Edge to hurt you. But that would be silly~
> 
> Next chapter is on Sunday, for realsies this time!


	26. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Edge and Red help Sans and Papyrus.
> 
> AKA
> 
> I have a strange definition of the word 'help'
> 
> AKA
> 
> The chapter formerly titled 'Break You'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST KISS FINALLY OH BOI! Only took 25 chapters. 25 more chapters until second base. ;)
> 
> *points to slow burn tags*
> 
> * points to new tags*
> 
> *slowly pushes chapter out and hides under rock*
> 
> Warnings are spoilery, so, they are in the notes below. There are some questionably uncomfortable scenes? I wouldn't know!

***

EDGE

 Edge froze his mind completely shutting down as Sans pressed his teeth against his. Edge’s soul pulsed in his rib cage and Edge’s teeth parted in surprise.Sans growled, taking that as a sign to press forward. A blue tongue slithered into Edge’s mouth catching the captain completely off guard. Edge’s soul pounded against his rib cage and he loosened his grip on the other skeleton’s neck. Hesitantly Edge began to return the kiss-

Only for Sans to slam his skull forward banging his forehead hard off Edge’s skull. Edge fell back with a surprised cry, his back hitting the floor and his cranium aching. Sans quickly took advantage of Edge’s surprise by summoning a Gaster Blaster pointing it directly at Edge. Sans grinned wide, one eyelight out the other flashing blue and yellow.

“Don’t move,” Sans warned and he pressed his pink slipper down onto Edge’s chestplate harder than Edge expected, putting no small amount of pressure on his ribs. Edge’s confusion slowly faded as he realized that Sans had played him. Sans looked down at Edge, over his knee, with the smuggest look he had ever seen on Sans’s face, his grin wide and taunting. Edge just wanted to smack that look off him.

Edge grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists as fury ignited every one of his bones. Fuck what was _wrong_ with him. Of course Sans had played him, what else _could_ that have been!? And now Edge was stuck on the floor looking like a complete idiot with a blaster pointed at his face.

  
“Take the collar off,” Sans said sternly, staring at Edge as if he were a disobedient child. Edge growled lowly from the back of his throat, his red eyelights glinting dangerously.

“You want me to take it off? _Come closer_.” Edge spat. A look of surprise flickered over Sans’s features, than suspicion.

“You try anything funny and I’ll blast ya,” Sans warned, his sockets narrowing at Edge who growled up at him. Sans slowly lifted his slipper off of the captain’s armor, letting Edge sit up. Edge’s eyelights flickered over to the giant dog like skull pointed directly at him and back to Sans’s confident stupid fucking face.

Edge reached forward grabbing Sans roughly by the collar pulling him closer, inches from Edge. The blaster’s jaw unhinged in warning, a ball of pure magical energy glittering from it’s maw. Edge gripped at the collar hard sliding his hands on either side, his fingertips toying at the clasp in the back.

“Hurry up,” Sans snapped.

Edge gripped the collar hard pulling it taut, effectively choking the smaller skeleton. Edge jumped forward narrowly avoiding the deadly beam of Sans’s blaster, and growled, sending a long bone through the offending blaster’s skull shattering it to pieces.

Edge gripped Sans’s mandible hard, making the smaller skeleton look at him, his other hand still pulling the collar tightly around Sans’s cervical vertebrae cutting off air Sans didn’t technically need. Sans’s sockets were wide in shock, his eyelights tiny white pinpricks. He looked completely taken off guard if not a little bit afraid.

Oh, he hadn’t even _begun_ to be afraid.

“Well done, Sans. You have thoroughly pissed me off,” Edge growled, and the small skeleton gagged clawing at the gloved fist around his throat as Edge’s grip tightened. “I think a _lesson_ is in order.” Edge snarled dragging Sans forward, manhandling Sans as if he weighed nothing out of Edge’s room and down the stairs.

“Is everything okay I heard a lot of angry noises from upstairs!?” Papyrus called from the kitchen not bothering to actually look or he’d see Edge’s fist around the collar at Sans’s throat cutting off the short skeleton’s air, and ability to speak. Sans flailed in Edge’s harsh grasp trying to break free, his feet slamming any part of Edge they could reach.

“Everything’s fine.” Edge drawled easily as if he wasn’t choking the daylights out of Sans or suffering multiple kicks to the rib cage. Frisk stared open mouthed and Red blinked. Edge carried Sans out the front door ignoring Red and Frisk’s wide eyed stares.  

Edge tore open the shed door, ignoring Sans’s strangled cries and kicks in some feeble attempt at escape. Pathetic.

Edge shut the door tightly behind him and dragged Sans over to the wall where several magic dampers were hanging on hooks,  among a plethora of interrogation tools and implements. As captain of the guard Edge was often in charge of interrogating the enemy, using pain to rip out confessions and secrets from the flesh of his victims. It was also his duty to punish insubordination.

Sans’s bones went rigid, a whimper escaping him upon seeing the varying degree of tools in Edge’s shed, his eyelights flickering over chains, whips, and a branding irons to name a few. Edge smirked nastily and Edge’s grip on the small red collar loosened just enough for Sans to gasp for air.

“Edge, _what the fuck!?_ ” Sans demanded, his sockets wide as saucers, gesturing towards some of the more gruesome tools only used for the most desperate or important interrogations for the Royal Guard. Edge ignored the smaller skeleton, his eyelights scanning the walls of the shed for the tool he had in mind.  Oh he was going to teach Sans a lesson alright, a lesson the short fucker was _never_ going to forget.

Edge paused eyelights falling on one of the magic dampers. Edge grinned pulling the small magic damper off of it’s hook on the wall. This should fit the disobedient little shit. Edge pulled Sans closer who yelped in surprise before clamping the small device around the other skeleton’s wrist, activating it.

“Fuck!” Sans hissed and he pulled hard at the metal bracelet at his wrist in vain. He couldn’t unclasp it and it was too small to slide off his bones. “Edge this isn’t funny!” Sans said his voice wavering slightly.

“Of course it isn’t,” Edge agreed and he hummed in approval as his fist clenching around the implement of punishment he had in mind pulling it free from the wall. Sans’s sockets widened in fear.  “Your about to learn first hand what happens to those who disobey me.”

***

Papyrus

“Where did Sans and Edge go?” Papyrus stepped out of the kitchen with blackened spaghetti, Undyne at his side with a plate of charred meatballs. They both agreed this was their greatest masterpiece thus far. Edge had an excellent stove with an intense heat that could handle Undyne’s passion for cooking. It went far higher than any stove he had ever seen and if he didn’t know better he’d think it was made specifically to handle Undyne’s furious passion.

“Uh. I’m not sure,” Red said scratching the back of his head and he winced. “They left in a hurry.”  

Papyrus frowned looking thoughtful. Perhaps Edge and Sans had something to discuss in privacy? _Something more private than Edge’s bedroom?_ Certainly Edge owed Sans an apology for injuring him after all? And Sans had been in a terrible mood since the LOVE gain. Red had said he was ‘high on LOVE’. As far as Papyrus could tell this was a bad thing that resulted in irritability, anger, stupidity, and violence, granted he had only witnessed it in Sans and Red and only recently.

“Do you think everything is alright? I hope they aren’t fighting again,” Papyrus said wringing his hands together. Why would they have to leave the house to have a conversation after all?  Before today, Papyrus would have never even believed Edge was capable f hurting Sans, but now, Papyrus knew better. He was furious with Edge for the cracks that had adorned Sans’s skull and the bruised ribs. That was unacceptable.

If Edge tried to hurt his brother again, Papyrus was going to have more than words with his alternate version.

“Creampuff!” Red snapped interrupting Papyrus’s thoughts and he froze looking at Red.

“Put ‘em away.” Red growled. Papyrus blinked confused if not a little cowed by Red’s stern demeanor. “Yer blasters,” Red said and Papyrus turned and blinked in shock to see two of his orange eyed blasters floating behind him.

“I-I didn’t mean to,” Papyrus said in shock. Why were these things _always_ appearing whenever he got mad!? Papyrus took a deep breath trying to calm down, trying to banish the giant skulled weapons. Frisk squirmed nervously next to Red on the couch, but, for once, Frisk wasn’t the cause of their appearance.

“I don’t know how,” Papyrus said softly. Red sighed standing up.

“Aight, it's fine,” Red sighed his crimson eyelights trailing from one blaster to the second.  “ ‘Dyne, Frisk, stay in the house,” Red said glancing at Undyne and Frisk. “I’m gonna head out with Papyrus for a bit yeah? If Boss asks, we’re at the crater,” Red said and he winked gripping Papyrus’s hand and Papyrus gasped as the world shifted around him into darkness. The darkness faded and they were in waterfall.

In Papyrus’s world this expansive cavern had been home to fields full of echoflowers. In this world it was a literal giant crater. Scorch marks marred the hard rock, telling the story of a violent and harsh past.

“Was there some kind of battle?” Papyrus asked softly running his fingertips along the black marks along the cavern walls. “What happened here?”

Red shifted sweat beading on his brow and his smile turned into a grimace as he looked around the scarred cavern. “I happened, Creampuff,” Red sighed.

Papyrus blinked looking at Red then back to the scorched and tortured cavern. “This is what happens when ya can’t control ‘em. The blasters. It can be devastating,” Red said looking at the waves of scorch marks and cuts deep in the rock.

“But it makes for a good place to learn how to control ‘em. That's what I’m gonna do .I’ma teach you how to use ‘em,” Red said firmly and Papyrus nodded taking a deep breath.

“Red? How did. . .how did you lose control?” Papyrus whispered softly, his eyelights looking at Red curiously. Red flinched his eyelights darting away.

“I’ve had the blasters since I was a kid, so I learned to control ‘em at a young age,” Red said scratching the back of his skull. “But when I drink and lose control of my emotions?” Red said and he gestured at the devastation before them. “This happens. Well. It did, before I lost my magic.”

Papyrus shuddered a the thought. He couldn’t imagine what this kind of damage had been done to the unfortunate monsters that had been in the area a the time of Red’s loss of control.

“This is why you need to learn to control it,” Red said firmly.

“What about Edgy me? He has blasters too,” Papyrus said with worry. Edge was alone, with his brother, possibly very angry still. What if Edge lost control and his brother was killed!?

“Yeah, he does, but he hasn’t summoned ‘em yet. I’m not sure he knows how,” Red said thoughtfully. “But honestly, I’m more worried about you right now than him. Okay, can you summon a blaster for me right now?” Red said, his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t know how,” Papyrus admitted. “They just appear when I’m  upset or angry,” Papyrus sighed rubbing his arm. “A-and I can't control what they do.”

“Well, we’re gonna fix that,” Red said stepping forward. “They come more often when ya upset or when ya angry?” Red asked.

“Angry,” Papyrus admitted.

“Good. Anger is a hell of a motivator. You just need to control it,” Red said standing at Papyrus’s side. “Focus on that anger, and think about a blaster appearing, like when you summon yer bone attacks.” Red instructed.

Papyrus took a deep breath imagining summoning a blaster instead of a bone. He pictured the skulled monstrosity, it’s orange eyes, its sharp teeth. He could see it, but he couldn’t grip it. It was there underneath the surface watching.

“I can’t,” Papyrus frowned.

“Ya can.” Red disagreed. Papyrus sighed trying again, and again nothing happened. It as if the blaster was just out of reach. “Aight, i’ll help,” Red said with a frown. “Just try not ta blast me,” Red warned. Papyrus swallowed. He’d never hurt Red! Never!

“So what are ya so angry about? Gaster? What he did to ya and your bro in the labs?” Red asked tilting his head. Papyrus shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. “Ah. the human,” Red’s eyes glinted. “Does it make you angry? That they’re just sitting there in the house. No consequences for all the things they did?” Red growled.

“Stop,” Papyrus whispered anger churning in his soul.

“Every slice with that knife. Every pile of dust. Don’t ya just want to teach them a _lesson_?” Red asked quietly and Papyrus closed his eyes trying to drown out his words, trying to drown out his own thoughts.

_Yes._

Papyrus wanted to make that human-

“Don’t you want to make the human-”

 _Suffer._ “Suffer?”

The sound of a blaster entering existence rang through the cavern, small rocks left from debris caused years ago shook against the ground and Red grinned. The blaster went off releasing a stream of white volatile magic, carving into rock.

“There we go,” Red sighed as Papyrus panted from exertion,  clenching his fists.

“You gotta use that anger Papyrus. Ya gotta harness it, control it. Make it yer bitch.”

Papyrus sighed his soul pounding in his rib cage. He didn’t know how to do that. He’d never felt anger like this.

“Okay, we are gonna try a lil’ target practice. See that rock over there?” Red gestured to a small rock formation a few feet away. “Hit it,” Red said. ‘

Papyrus frowned staring at the rocks. He tried to control the blaster like his other magic attacks but it _didn’t_  listen. It just hovered, it’s orange eyes looking around.

 _Hit it. Hit the rock. Hit it, hit it, **hit it**! _ Papyrus thought, but the blaster didn’t obey. “It wont listen,” Papyrus said.

Red’s dark red eyes landed on the blaster and he looked back at Papyrus with a half grin. “No? Then make it.”

Papyrus frowned. How was he supposed to do that!? He was already telling it where to go, what to do. He mentally pictured what he wanted it to do. Still it wouldn’t budge! Papyrus’s soul swelled with frustration. How was he supposed to control this stupid thing?

“It ain't like your other magic attacks. It’s not a tool to use,” Red said softly, and his hands gripped Papyrus’s hips causing Papyrus to squeak in surprise. Red chuckled before Red turned Papyrus towards the rock he had been instructed to hit easily, despite Papyrus towering over the smaller skeleton. Red’s hands gently molded Papyrus into a position of battle, knees bent, left foot in front of the other, his hand outstretched towards the rock. Papyrus's cheekbones flushed as Red finished adjusting Papyrus's stance.

“It’s a part of ya. It _is_ ya. When I tell ya to blast the rock don’t tell _it_ what to do, just _do_ it. You don’t tell your hand to punch, you punch.”

Papyrus huffed in frustration. But he didn’t know how! Papyrus scowled at the rock. Okay. He was going to blast it. Papyrus sighed envisioning the rock exploding into pieces under the energy beam. The blaster yawned next to papyrus and Papyrus sighed.

“Red I don’t know how,” Papyrus huffed impatiently.

“Your not gonna get it immediately Creampuff. Keep trying,” Red instructed. Papyrus sighed. He tried ,and he tried and he tried. He had to have been glaring at this stupid frock for at least fifteen minutes. Papyrus glanced at Red, who was surprisingly patient, playing with a rock with the toe of sneaker as he waited.

“I can’t do it,” Papyrus all but whined. Red looked up at him with a blink.  
“Okay. Pretend the rock is Frisk,” Red said thoughtfully. Papyrus frowned staring at the rock pretending it was the human. Papyrus grit his teeth thinking about all the horrible things the human did.

The blasters jaw unhinged releasing a beam of energy into the rock, destroying it in a blink of an eye. “Oh! That worked!” Papyrus grinned and Red winced. 

“Damn,” Red whistled. “Okay, look there’s something we need ta talk about before you accidentally kill that kid,” Red sighed shifting nervously. Papyrus frowned, looking at Red. He wasn’t truly capable of accidentally killing Frisk was he?

Papyrus looked away already knowing the answer. He could have killed Frisk easily last night. _He had wanted to._ Stars. What was wrong with him?

“Look. It ain't the kids fault,” Red started with a sigh kicking a small rock. “There’s this other kid; Chara. . .”

 

***

Sans

He deserved this.

He knew it was true. He should be pissed. He should be furious. Instead he felt so fucking _relieved._ Sans breathed out slowly as another blow came, the impact stinging his bones, pain dancing up his spine, drawing out a soft gasp from him.

Stars what was wrong with him? He wasn’t enjoying this, and he most certainly wasn’t feeling flustered or turned on like he had at the labs when Edge had manhandled him, no, this was  different; this was _pure_.

He was disgusting. He was filthy.  He was a murderer. Sans choked. He had murdered someone. He had murdered another monster. Another punishing blow came, leaving an angry welt on ivory bones and drawing out a sigh from Sans. Nothing would ever wash away the dust on his hands. No punishment would ever be harsh enough for Sans to pay for his sins. He was covered in dust. Not just in Greater Dog’s, no, GD was just his most recent victim.  

Sans’s body count was endless. He had watched and not lifted a finger as Frisk murdered his friends over, and over, and over. He could have intervened. Even if it _was_ pointless. Even if the kid did just reset, he could have tried to stop them before the judgement hall. But no. He waited. Waited until everyone else was dead, before he finally got off his ass to do something _._ All of their dust was on his hands. He was covered in it. In his own brother’s dust, _drowning in it-_

A sharp smack against his ribs was particularly painful drawing Sans’s attention for a moment to the burning sting, earning a soft hiss of pain from Sans and causing a small wave of peace to drift over him.

He didn’t want to think anymore. He didn’t want to see all their faces. See all the dust. Feel his sins crawling on his back. Feel the new LOVE he had gained burning within him. _Consuming him-_ A sharp blow to the back of his pelvis pulled a cry of pain from him.

“Is it starting to hurt, Sans?” Edge’s voice was the devil’s whisper in his ear, causing chills to run up his spine. Sans huffed pulling on the chains around his wrists.

“Ya kidding me? You even trying?” Sans growled out. He wanted more. _Needed more_ . He was rewarded for his sass as the leather came down, again, and again, and _again._ It’s destination was unpredictable and it always landed somewhere new and different every time, each hit building up the pain, and keeping Sans from getting used to it.

Sans shuddered his bones aching from the beating, and as the pain built, tears began streaming from his sockets down his cheekbones and he sighed in complete and utter **relief.** He felt so at peace. So light. Edge murmured something but Sans didn’t catch it and Sans closed his eyes bathing in the waves of peace washing over his entire being, cleaning his tainted soul.  

All the heaviness that had been pressing him down through the countless resets seemed to have been lifted off of him. Like he could breathe again. Sans relaxed, going limp as the blows rained down and he hung loosely in his restraints. He was giving in, letting go, his mind going blessedly blank. No more guilt, no more self disgust, just this pleasant void and Edge’s backhanded comments and the sting of the leather tawse on bones. This was the closest thing to forgiveness he’d ever get for the mountain of bodies he let turn to dust. He was okay with that.

***

Red

 “So it ain’t Frisk’s fault, ya see?” Red said with a sigh looking at Papyrus warily. Papyrus had grown silent listening to Red’s repeat Frisk’s story of Chara. How Chara had tricked Frisk, and once Chara had control, Chara didn’t let go. How it was Chara who murdered everyone repeatedly, and Frisk was just a tired kid trying to get home to their sick dad.

“You okay?” Red asked softly as Papyrus continued to remain silent, glaring down at a rock.

“You believe them Red? Doesn’t it sound a little _too_ convenient? That this other child that no one can see or hear but Frisk can gain control of Frisk?” Papyrus scoffed.

“Only with Frisk’s permission,” Red pointed out. “But once they’re in, they're in and they don't let go.” Red explained.

“So Frisk is unable to stop them or break free except in extreme circumstances? It sounds a little too convenient to me,” Papyrus huffed crossing his arms.

“I know what you mean,” Red sighed. “But, look. I knew the kid before they killed. There was no slow process of change ya know? It’s not like slowly throughout the resets they began killing more and more, that didn’t happen. One day they were sweet as can be, never hurt a soul, the next murdering their friends. Ain't normal. Besides. . . I heard the kid talking to Chara,” Red said and he shifted. “And I heard Chara answer back. Their voice was different than Frisk’s.” Red said shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Okay so you heard Frisk make a funny voice,” Papyrus sighed looking frustrated.

“I told you it _wasn’t_ Frisk. Look I _know_ Frisk and it wasn’t them.” Red sighed.

“You care about Frisk,” Papyrus said looking away. “You _want_ to believe in them. So did I,” Papyrus said softly. “I forgave them for murdering my friends over and over and they sliced my skull from my shoulders _every time._ They’re playing you Red,” Papyrus said softly looking at the ground.

“Maybe,” Red shrugged. “But I’m pretty good at calling bullshit, and, I dunno, something makes me believe them. So, it’d be helpful if we could get you to calm down a bit around them,” Red sighed. “Not to mention if they reload or reset we have no idea what might happen to us. We could be erased from space time,” Red added.

Papyrus frowned. “I won't hurt the human,” Papyrus mumbled. Red sighed relieved. “ _But I want to._ ”

Red froze glancing at Papyrus surprised by the skeleton’s blatant honesty. Papyrus was the sweetest, kindest most caring person Red had ever met. To hear him say he wanted to hurt someone was so out of place that it made his soul ache.

“Papyrus,” Red said softly. Papyrus’s shoulders shook and he covered his face.

“There’s something _wrong_ with me Red. I don’t- I don’t even _care_ that Sans gained LOVE! I just- I feel so angry. I feel angry _all the time_ now. Angry at Gaster for the things that he did. Angry at Frisk. I feel hurt and betrayed and I have all these horrible feelings and I don’t know how to control them anymore,” Papyrus sobbed loudly, causing Red’s soul to sink.

“Papyrus,” Red said gently and he pulled the taller skeleton down into a tight hug. “Hey. It’s okay.” Papyrus sunk to his knees and he clung to Red’s leather jacket, sobbing hard into the other’s sweatshirt.

“It’s - It’s okay to be hurt and angry. That’s how ya _should_ feel when someone hurts ya,” Red said softly, holding the taller skeleton close. Papyrus shuddered, clinging to Red’s jacket for dear life as he wailed, each sob breaking Red’s heart.

***

EDGE

 Edge looked Sans over a pleased rumble escaping from his chest. Sans hung limply from his restraints. Hanging Sans’s cuffed wrists from a hook on the ceiling had been a stroke of genius. Sans’s feet dangled just a foot above the floor and Edge was able to hit every part of Sans, should he have wished to. Edge had relieved Sans of his hoodie and shirt, but had been nice enough to leave his shorts on for the beating. Angry red welts covered Sans’s bones across his rib cage, the visible parts of his pelvis and spine, and along his arms and legs.

Edge would be lying if he said it didn’t make for a delicious picture. Edge licked his teeth looking at the well-punished skeleton before him, a hunger he ignored burning within his soul. He never felt this way punishing his idiot subordinates,or prisoners, or even Red, but, something about Sans just . . .Ugh. This was ridiculous. Sans was an annoying, disrespectful arrogant little shit. He didn’t feel _anything_ for him.

Edge smacked the tawse one last time it landing across Sans’s shoulder blades drawing out a pained hiss and more tears from the repentant small skeleton. Edge put the tool down and stepped forward to unshackle the small menace, and release him to likely go find comfort from his brother. Edge huffed. He could already hear Papyrus screeching like a banshee at Edge. Who knows how much he would demand for that star damned jar this time? It didn’t matter. He did warn Sans multiple times to fucking behave. Sans deserved this. 

“Please…” Sans sighed softly as Edge reached for the hook. “Please don’t stop.” Edge froze completely taken off guard.

“What was that?” Edge demanded. Sans’s eyelights were hazy and his voice raw. “Don’t stop,” Sans whispered looking away. Edge blinked looking the small skeleton over. “I-I mean is that all you got?” Sans tried halfheartedly.

Hesitantly Edge felt for the other’s soul and for the soul bond. Edge had been doing his best to ignore the bond, to block it away from himself, but he didn’t _understand._ Why was his victim begging to be punished more? He had never gotten this kind of reaction before. Edge had to find out what was going on with the smaller skeleton.

Edge paused feeling the other’s emotions, emotions he had been trying so hard to block off, and Edge frowned as they flooded over him. He expected fear, anger, shame, or rage but Sans’s soul pulsed soothingly, sending out peaceful and serene emotions with an undercurrent of guilt and sadness. Edge’s sockets narrowed at the short skeleton.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Edge said firmly. Sans whined quietly as Edge lifted the skeleton’s chained cuffs off the hook and lowered Sans to the floor. Edge unlocked the cuffs around either wrist, and his ruby eyelights met San’s hazy white.

“Please…?” Sans begged tears trailing from his sockets causing Edge to freeze unsure of what to do. “Please Edge? Please hurt m-me I- I deserve I-” Sans broke down into a sobbing mess his body wracking from their intensity. Edge stared at Sans, unable to move. Edge’s mind was completely blank. What the fuck was going on? What was he supposed to do!?

With a growl Edge pulled Sans collar sharply. “Stop that sniveling!” Edge snapped and Sans quieted looking at the ground submissively, his eyes quivering, filling with silent tears. Edge growled and before he knew what he was doing he found himself pulling Sans closer.

Edge knelt to the floor, pulling the crying mess of a skeleton against him. Sans went rigid for a moment before loud wet sobs escaped. Sans wrapped his arms around Edge’s neck clinging to Edge tightly sobbing into his shoulder.  Edge sighed, wrapping one arm around the other securing the idiot against him, resting his gloved hand on the other’s spine.

What the hell was Edge even doing? Why was he comforting this moron?

“All my fault,” Sans whimpered into Edge’s shoulder. “Let them all die. . .over and over…” Sans choked against him. Edge sighed, brow furrowed. Why was he even _trying_ to comfort this asshole? He was still pissed at him! Edge scowled and pulled at the collar at Sans’ throat drawing a surprised yelp from the smaller skeleton.

“Your a complete asshole Sans. You don’t listen to anyone even if it's to save your life, you talk shit, and you make me want to crack your fucking skull open!” Edge growled. Sans shivered in Edge’s grip as Edge tilted the other’s mandible making Sans look at him.

“But what that human did _wasn’t_ your fault.” Edge said and Edge sighed, brushing away Sans’s stray tears with his thumb letting go of the collar. “You dumb idiot.”

Sans scowled at Edge, but his features softened as his tears were brushed away. Sans closed his eyes, leaning into the hand at his mandible and nuzzling it slightly making Edge stare at him in stunned silence.

“I killed someone,” Sans whispered softly, his sockets opening with mournful eyelights. Edge exhaled softly, caressing Sans’s cheekbones with his knuckles absentmindedly.

“You had to,” Edge said with uncharacteristic gentleness. “If you didn’t we both would have dusted.”

“That doesn't change the fact that I killed him,” Sans said softly. “He’s dead because of me.”

Edge sighed unsure of when or how exactly Sans had ended up in his arms, clinging tightly to him, or when Edge had started to caress the other’s face. Edge pulled his hand back with a frown. What the actual fuck was wrong with him?

He didn’t _care_ about Sans and certainly didn’t care of the little shit cried, so what was he doing!?

“I assure you, he deserved it,” Edge muttered thinking of GD with distaste. “But I know that wont matter to you.” Edge looked back down at Sans, and his soul pulsed in warmth.

What. The. Fuck. He was literally beating the hell out of Sans not five minutes ago. Why did he have all these ridiculously warm feelings!? What were they?

Sans sighed softly pressing his forehead against Edge’s chestplate closing his sockets. Edge sighed, squeezing the small skeletons in his arms gently. “The truth is, It’s supposed to hurt, when you kill someone. It means you care. That you're still a good person,” Edge huffed. Sans sighed and looked up at Edge, his arms still wrapped around Edge’s neck.

“You’re an asshole,” Sans sighed.  Edge scowled. Here he was _trying_ to be nice, and Sans was back to being a dick. Edge opened his mouth to yell, when Sans tilted his face up pressing his teeth against his. Edge growled.

Oh. He was _not_ falling for this shit _again._ What was the fucker up to!? Sans’s cheekbones flushed blue and a blue tongue slid along Edge’s teeth making him gasp and pull back.

“Sans!” Edge snarled.

“Shh,” Sans said the blush on his face brightening, “Just...just kiss me.”

***

Underfell

Alphys

Alphys sighed loudly as the double armed robot tutted at her.

"Alphys, darling. I told you that handsome skeleton captain was not someone to mess with,” The robot scolded, as their four hands worked to bandage up the wound in the lizard monster’s left shoulder from Edge impaling her against the wall.

“J-just hurry up Mettaton!” Alphys groaned.

"Alphys, you can’t rush perfection,” Mettaton clicked and Alphys rolled her eyes. For the second time today her lab door slammed open causing Alphys to jump in fear and Mettaton to give a long suffering sigh.

Dogamy marched in her purple irises wide and crazed looking. Dogamy was at her side, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“What now? Did Papyrus send you fuckers to finish me off!? Alphys demanded looking between the dog couple.

“No,” Dogaressa said and she grinned nastily. “Are you and the good captain not on good terms?”

Alphys swallowed hard. “I. . .”

“Because . . . if you aren’t, maybe we could help each other out,” Dogaressa growled showing her sharp teeth.

“...What do you have in mind?” Alphys asked quietly looking the two dogs over.

“His slow agonizing death of course,” Dogaressa growled her eyes glowing purple as her grin widened.

Alphys paused looking thoughtful. “I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse, masochistic tendencies, low self esteem, self hatred, guilt, Paps has a bad time, Sans has a bad time, masochism
> 
> Poor Paps is having a hard time :(
> 
> At least [Edge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLtCQ-ZiuVs) had fun this chapter? Someone had to!


	27. Don't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LATE CHAPTER IS LATE.
> 
> AKA
> 
> 24 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL SECOND BASE.
> 
> AKA 
> 
> Dat Cherryblossom tho~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! You can blame my 20-page crap essays for this late chapter. Or Sans! When in doubt, BLAME SANS. 
> 
> This was beta red by the lovely ZionKilse, THANK YOU MY LOVE.
> 
> While there's technically nothing in this chapter that is NSFW there's some questionable things so I've marked them with this fruity stuff ~_~_~

***

Papyrus

 

Papyrus didn’t know how long he had been sitting there clinging to Red’s leather jacket, sobbing into his shoulder, his whole body spasming from the wracking sobs.

“Yer gonna okay,” Red whispered softly, rubbing soothing circles on Papyrus’s back. Papyrus hiccuped softly taking a deep shuddering breath.

“I can’t do this Red, I can’t. I can’t _control_ myself. All of these new memories are driving me insane!” Papyrus buried his face against the other’s shoulder, taking in a frantic breath, breathing in the smell of leather, smoke, and pine. The smell of Red. It reminded him of Sans, though more smokey.

“I’ve tried so hard to pretend that I’m okay, like Sans does, because I know everyone else is going through so much. I d-didn’t want to b-bother anyone b- but Red _, I’m not okay._ These memories are all I can think about, it’s all I can see. Gaster and his cruel experiments, bone saws and scalpels and -and that _human.”_ Papyrus choked against Red, heaving with fresh sobs.

“Ya just need time, Paps,” Red said squeezing Papyrus gently in his arms. “You’ll be okay. Just not today. And it’s _okay_ if you’re not okay.” Red murmured softly, holding Papyrus closer to him.

Papyrus huffed softly against Red. That didn’t make any sense. How could it be okay that he _wasn't_ okay? He was the Great Papyrus. Always optimistic, believing in himself, believing in others.  But now. . .he just couldn’t do that anymore. It wasn’t _in him_ anymore. How could he believe in the best of people after remembering all the horrible things Frisk did? How could he believe in someone _like that._ He used to think everyone could be a good person, if they just tried. That there was good inside of everyone, even the worst kind of person. He didn’t believe that anymore, not after Frisk. There was nothing _good_ inside that child.

“They were my friend,” Papyrus choked digging his fingers into Red’s jacket. “They were my friend and they killed me! Killed my friends! Killed Sans! Repeatedly! They tortured us through over two hundred resets! I hate them, I hate them, _I hate them_! I want to make them **_pay_**!” Papyrus growled his soul pulsing and he gasped sharply, a sharp pain wracking through his soul.

“I know,” Red said softly. “But you’re better than that. Better than ‘em.” Red said firmly.

“It- it hurts,” Papyrus gasped, a sharp stinging pain stabbing into his soul.

“I know Paps, but-”

“No! Red, my soul! It h-hurts. It feels like- ah! It feels like I’m being torn apart,” Papyrus hissed gripping Red as tight as possible, seeking something to anchor him from the cutting sting. Red’s socket’s widened. Papyrus groaned against Red, clenching his fists, his bones going rigid.

“Shit!” Red cursed and he cupped Papyrus’s face making the taller look at him. “Papyrus, just breathe. Tell me- tell me about something that makes ya happy. Quick.” Red said sweat beading on his brow.

“Happy?” Papyrus blinked. How could he possibly think of anything happy right now? When his head was full of all the horrible things that had happened? When his soul felt like it was being ripped into pieces.

“Papyrus! Something happy, now!” Red barked.

“S-Sans,” Papyrus said quickly. “My brother makes me happy.”

“That’s great. Tell me things about him that make ya happy?” Red asked still sounding panicked, his eyelights tiny crimson pinpoints.  Papyrus closed his eyes. It felt like someone was picking his soul apart with tweezers. How was he supposed to focus on anything? _What was happening to him_?

Papyrus sighed trying to do what Red asked. “H-his stupid puns make me laugh,” Papyrus said with a deep breath thinking of his brother, thinking of how much he loved him. “His silly pranks, how passionate he gets when he actually tries, his excitement over science, seeing him happy,” Papyrus said listing off the things about his brother that made him happy. The pain lessened considerably, but his soul still ached.

Of course Sans hadn’t been happy for a long time. _And it was that human’s fault._ His brother had given up, walking around like a husk, cracking jokes to keep up appearances because he was trapped in a hell of endless loops with a murderous child and he had been the only one that _remembered._ And his brother had been the only one to remember Dr. Gaster and his horrible cruel experiments. _His brother had been alone, all alone completely alone and Papyrus had failed_ \- Papyrus hissed the pain returning even worse.

“Wait really? Huh, I thought you hated puns,” Red said thoughtfully. Papyrus groaned in pain, his grip tightening on the other’s jacket so hard his ivory knuckles greyed. Red cursed underneath his breath. “A-anyway, good. That’s good. Keep going, what else makes ya happy?” Red encouraged, running slow circles along Papyrus’s jaw with his thumb.

Papyrus clung to Red tighty. “Y-you. You make me happy, Red.” Red’s face flushed his namesake and his eyelights stuttered out. Papyrus chuckled at the reaction the pain lessening again in his soul. It no longer felt as if it were being pulled apart, instead it was like his soul was being pricked all over by tiny needles. IT still hurt but, it felt much better.

“A-aw geeze Creampuff, d-don’t get all sappy on me!” Red huffed his eyelights returning and his cheekbones burning crimson. Papyrus laughed softly, his face splitting into a grin, the pain in his soul easing. Papyrus sighed softly in relief.

“I think I’m okay now,” Papyrus said softly, looking at Red warmly. Red, cheeks were still flushed and Red sighed, the panic slowly fading from his expression.

“Thank the stars,” Red murmured. Papyrus didn’t move, perfectly content to stay in Red’s embrace. His arms were warm and strong.   _Safe._

“Red? What was that?” Papyrus asked softly. He had never felt anything like it before, but it certainly had seemed to scare Red. Red grimaced, looking down at him.“Remember when ya asked me about my soul?” Red rumbled softly.

Papyrus’s soul sank. He didn’t think he liked where this was going. “Yeah?”

“Remember how I told you it used to be different? Used to be cyan colored, with the patience trait?” Red sighed.

 Papyrus swallowed hard. He remembered.

_“. . . when something breaks you. I mean really breaks you, your soul trait can change. I ran out of my patience, heh. I uh, got dark red. It’s pretty common where I’m from. The most common. It’s rage,” Red said not meeting any of their eyelights. “It’s not my only trait obviously, but, uh, yeah it’s my primary, and the patience, well, that ain’t ever comin’ back.”_

“Are you trying to tell me my soul is breaking?” Papyrus asked softly. Red flinched as if struck.

“It’s not a physical thing, your soul isn’t- _wasn’t_ literally going to break, that’d kill ya. That’s just what we call it. Yer soul was… yer soul almost lost it’s primary trait. But I think you’re okay now,” Red shifted looking down at Papyrus with worry.

“I don’t understand,” Papyrus whispered, one of his hands going to his chest.

“Monster’s aren't determined creatures. We’re made of love, hope, n’ compassion,” Red said grimly. “So when someone _really_ hurts us badly, on purpose, cruelly, especially someone we care about? It can cause ‘the break’.  Yer soul changes to a . . .unhealthy trait. Rage, Wrath, Depression, Destruction, and Cruelty. Some people can’t handle it and just fall down with , HoPelessness. Those that don’t, they’re twisted. It can also happen from other traumatic shit too, but in your case, I think it’s a lot of things all at once,” Red shifted nervously.

“I don’t think you’re twisted Red,” Papyrus whispered softly. Red’s sockets widened. “I know you said your trait is rage and that you ran out of patience, but your the most patient person I know,” Papyrus murmured.

“Ya- ya don’t know what ya talkin’ about. Ya just seen me in a good mood ‘s all,” Red said his cheekbones dusting again and he looked away. “A-anyway. I think for you, your soul’s at risk of breakin’ because of the…”

“Memories?” Papyrus finished curiously.

“Yea. Remembering the labs n’ Gaster and remembering what Frisk did. Plus all the bullshit going on around us. The kid made friends with you first right? Then started the murder and mayhem?” Red asked. Papyrus nodded slowly.

“That’s a pretty harsh betrayal,” Red sighed. “B-but I think you’re gonna be fine. We stopped it in time. But uh, we should just try to be careful for now. It could happen again. Ya need ta try an stay positive and - and if it starts to hurt ya gotta think of somethin’ happy, okay?” Red said softly.

Papyrus nodded quickly.  He really didn’t want it to happen again. And he was having more and more trouble trying to stay positive. He closed his sockets. He didn’t want his soul to change, to become _damaged_. He wanted his soul to stay exactly as it was, he wanted to stay exactly who he was.

“Red? I’m scared,” Papyrus admitted softly. What if his soul changed? What would Sans think of him? Or Undyne? Would they be disgusted? Would they still love him if he wasn’t _him_ anymore? Would he be like Edge? What was Edge like before he broke? What was Red like?

“Hey!” Red said and he tilted Papyrus’s mandible gently, staring at him firmly. “I ain't gonna let _anythin’_ happen to you alright? You’re gonna be fine. Nothin’ bad’s gonna happen while I’m here. I promise.” Red growled. “Understand?”

Papyrus gasped, and nodded, smiling softly.

***

EDGE

**~_~_suggestive themes start~_~_**

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?” Edge demanded, his soul pounding in his ribcage. Who in their right mind wanted to kiss someone who literally just beat them like a dog? Apparently Sans because his kisses grew more aggressive, tongue demanding entrance at Edge’s teeth, licking along the sharp edges.

Edge growled, summoning his own tongue before separating his teeth, allowing Sans’s tongue to slide in. Edge pulled Sans closer with a growl, gripping Sans’s hips hard, earning a pained hiss from the other. Edge smirked against Sans, as his tongue battled for dominance against the shorter bluer tongue.

Sans keened softly, leaning into the kiss, pressing against Edge and Edge bit down hard on Sans’s tongue. Sans yelled in shock, and Edge chose this moment to push his tongue into Sans’s mouth, claiming every inch of it. Sans moaned softly against him, clinging tightly to his armor. Edge’s soul pulsed posessively. This small annoying piece of shit was _his_ and no one else's.

Edge snarled and raked his claws down the other’s spine and Sans gasped arching against him. He wanted to fucking _destroy_ Sans. He wanted to rip more of those gasps and moans from Sans, he wanted the smaller skeleton to writhe against him, to come completely _undone_ beneath him.

Sans panted hard against him, his white eyelights hazing. “E-edge-”

“Shut up!” Edge growled into his mouth, raking his claws along the other’s ribs earning sharp gasps and whimpers from the smaller skeleton. Edge gripped a false rib hard, digging a claw into the welt left there. Sans screamed, pulling back, exposing his throat in his attempts to pull away. Edge licked and kissed down the other’s exposed cervical vertebrae, ripping out more moans and the little skeleton relaxed against him. That is, until Edge bit down, hard.

Sans moaned loudly arching against Edge, before pulling back, seeming as if he wasn’t sure if wanted to get closer to Edge or get away. Edge chuckled darkly. Oh. There was _no_ getting away. Sans was panting hard, his eyelights hazy. They flickered in and out as Sans looked up at Edge. Edge growled, and licked at the two fang marks he had left in the other’s bone, lapping up the budding beads of marrow.

Sans’s breath hitched and he gripped Edge’s shoulders tightly. “Y-ya still mad at me?” Sans asked softly against him. Before Edge could answer, a sweet little kiss against Edge’s neck made him shudder and in retaliation he nipped at the other’s jaw.  

“Yes.” Edge growled, licking at the other’s teeth again drawing out small pleased noises from the other. Sans panted, pulling back before looking up at the other with half lidded sockets.

“I think. . . I think I like it when your mad,” Sans groaned softly, his eyelights meeting Edge’s. Edge scowled at the other, his soul pounding against his ribcage. Edge dragged Sans closer by his bright red collar, Sans letting out a pleased hum. Edge rumbled looking the smaller over in approval before pressing his teeth against Sans’s again. Edge slid his ruby tongue back in with a hungry moan, battling the smaller tongue aggressively. Sans’s hands clasped at his ebony breastplate, tugging at the strong metal, unclasping it, and letting it fall revealing Edge’s bare scarred ribs.

Sans’s eyelights scanned them in awe as if something about chipped marred ribs were particularly fascinating or appealing. Edge pulled back to scowl at Sans. “Did I _say_ you could-” Edge started and he gasped as Sans wrapped his fist around Edge’s exposed spine curiously.

“Ah!” Edge moaned lewdly, and he flushed his cheekbones glowing a bright cherry red. Sans grinned wickedly, his eyelights flashing mischievously.

“I’m likin’ those noises you’re making Edgelord,” Sans purred, voice husky and dropping an octave. Edge swallowed hard. This wouldn’t do at all. _He_ was the one in control, not Sans! Edge’s soul fluttered against his ribs, warm and giddy.  Edge snarled, reaching to tug at one of Sans’s ribs, drawing out a surprised gasp from Sans before  Edge ran his wicked tongue down his exposed throat, down Sans’s sternum, flicking it against a rib-

**~_~_suggestive themes end~_~_**

Edge and Sans both jumped as Edge’s ringtone went off.  Edge scowled and Sans groaned. “D-don’t answer it,” Sans pleaded. Edge couldn’t do that. It could be an emergency. Retrieving a new phone had been one of the first things he’d done after returning home.

“Hush,” Edge said softly, and he nipped at the other’s throat. “Be quiet and I’ll reward you,” Edge promised and Sans smirked his eyelights lighting up. Edge snapped the flip phone open.

“What?” Edge snapped.

“Boss? Where the fuck are you and Sans?” Red demanded. Edge scoffed scowling at the phone and Sans raised a brow bone with a slow shit eating grin.

“Yeah Edge, _where_ are we?” Sans winked. Edge covered the phone before pinching the other’s tailbone. Sans yipped in surprise, cheekbones flushing blue.

“I said hush!” Edge scolded, squinting at Sans before going back to the phone. “I’m giving Sans a tour of Snowdin. Why?” Edge demanded.

“A tour of Snowdin, huh?” Red didn’t sound convinced in the least.

“Yes.” Edge snapped and Sans chuckled next to him, his hands wandering along Edge’s ribs and Edge gasped, his sockets closing and he scowled, trying not to make any inappropriate noises on the phone to his _brother._ Edge slapped at Sans’s hands who grinned evilly, his hands pushing past Edge’s exploring the bare rib cage in front of him as Edge tried to keep his composure on the phone.

“We- AH- will return shortly!” Edge said his voice higher than usual as Sans tormented him. He gripped Sans’s collar pulling him back with a scowl. Sans grinned tauntingly at him as Edge cut off air the skeleton didn’t really need.

“Okay, well, Papyrus and I were gone for a bit. We were having a _t_ _ou r of Snowdin_ too,” Red drawled sarcastically and Edge huffed indignantly. “When we got back ‘Dyne and Frisk were gone. Don’t suppose they’re _touring Snowdin_ with you?” Red asked.

Edge growled ignoring Red's teasing. What did he have to do to keep these idiots inside the damn house? Nail them to the wall!? “Sans and I will be right there,” Edge grumbled hanging up, and releasing the choking grip he had on Sans’s collar.

“We will?” Sans raised a brow bone looking disappointed, and he smirked running his fingertips along the scars on Edge’s bare ribs. Edge moaned softly before smacking  at Sans’s hands again.

“Shut up! You asshole, I can’t believe you did that while I was on the damn phone!” Edge scoffed and Sans’s grin widened. Edge sighed. “Undyne and the human are missing. We must retrieve them. And _this_.” Edge gestured between them, “never happened! Understand?” Edge growled. Sans raised a single brow bone and smirked teasingly.

“Aw. what's the matter Edge, embarrassed?”

“The Great and Terrible Papyrus doesn’t get embarrassed,” Edge scoffed, his eyelights shrinking.

“Uh huh,” Sans grinned wide.

“Wipe that smug look off your face!” Edge muttered tugging on the other’s collar. Sans grinned mischievously. “Ugh!”  Edge scoffed and dropped Sans to the floor before grabbing his armor, putting his chestplate back on. Sans stretched his bones popping.

“Take this damper offa me,” Sans said hissing as he slid his shirt over his tender abused bones.

“I don’t think I should,” Edge crossed his arms eyelights trailing over the other. “Maybe you’ll actually stay in the damn house if you don’t have your magic.”

Sans literally whined and scowled up at the other, slipping one of his pink fuzzy slippers on before he launched the other at Edge’s head. Edge scoffed as the fuzzy shoewear bounced off his skull.  Now Sans was just _trying_ to re piss him off.  

“Okay now I’m _really_ leaving it on,” Edge glared down at the shorter. Sans groaned retrieving the slipper and putting it on his other foot.

“What if I need it? What if we’re attacked or there is an emergency? Besides you said you’d reward me if I was quiet while you were on the phone,” Sans said innocently.

“You weren’t quiet!” Edge shook his head.

“Sure I was. I didn’t say a thing,” Sans smirked. Edge blushed slightly and rolled his eyelights. “Get over here,” Edge sighed and Sans walked over with a smug look. Edge gripped the other’s arm, digging several fingers into the lash mark near the damper causing the smaller to yelp and Edge to smirk before snapping off the damper.

***

Sans

“Asshole,” Sans grumbled before sliding on his jacket. The jacket did well to hide most of the angry red welts Edge’s beating had left him with, and if he pulled his hood up it would hide the incisions from Edge’s teeth in his cervical vertebrae, but his shorts and slippers did nothing to hide the obvious marks on his legs. Maybe Red had some sweatpants he could borrow?

“I’ll meet’cha at the house,” Sans grinned at Edge who narrowed his sockets at him, a slight red blush still dusting the taller’s cheekbones. Sans winked and teleported with a soft pop appearing in Red’s bedroom.

Sans made his way to Red’s closet digging through a pile of possibly clean clothes, a secret stash of mustard, and . . . he didn’t even _want_ to know what this necklace of teeth was. Sans finally found black sweatpants. They’d do. Sans slipped them on, zipped up his jacket, and pulled up hid hood before walking down the stairs.

Red raised a brow bone as Sans walked down the stairs, and Papyrus tilted his head to the side with a curious look. “Are you cold, Sans?” Papyrus asked with worry.

“A bit Paps. It’s bone chilling in this world,” Sans winked. Papyrus groaned, loudly, and the front door opened and Edge walked in.“You could say I feel it in my bones?” Sans added.

“Sans, no!” Papyrus sighed, but he smiled. Sans smiled back, grinning wide. It was good to see Paps smile. He knew Papyrus hadn’t been doing very well since the whole ordeal with Gaster, but he hadn’t been able to get his brother to tell him much other than that he was ‘fine’ and that the memories were ‘confusing and painful’. He felt like Paps was holding back.

“Do you have any idea where Undyne and that ridiculous creature went?” Edge huffed staring at his brother. Red, who hadn’t stopped staring at Sans since Sans came down the stairs, slowly turned to look at his brother with a slow growing grin.

“Dunno Boss, maybe they’re out _touring Snowdin_.” Red said with a knowing look. Sans shifted shrinking deeper into his hoodie. Had Red seen the bite mark on his neck? Or was he just really good at reading the situation?

Edge sighed loudly. “I’m going to hurt you.” Edge growled and Red just snickered.

***

Undyne (UT)

 

“Pleeeeease Undyne,” Frisk practically wailed. “It’s not too late to turn back. We might get there before Edge even realizes we’re gone!”

Undyne rolled her eye pushing the human ahead of her through Waterfall’s dank cold caves. She had on a black leather jacket she had found in Edge’s closet with a hood to try and hide her features.

Waterfall, besides being much colder,  looked aesthetically different in this universe. The echo flowers were red, and the water violet, and the plant life hues of blue, red, and a mixture of the two colors. It was really beautiful.

“That bag of bones doesn’t scare me!” Undyne huffed shoving Frisk ahead of her. “He can be pissed off. I’m going to see what the hell is going on with this world’s ‘me’.” Undyne said firmly.

Edge and Red hardly talked about the other Undyne, and they had said she had retired. There was no way that was true. Undyne would _never_ retire, at least not willingly. Those two were hiding something and she was going to find out what!

Undyne couldn’t trust Red or Edge, or even Sans. Undyne’s memory was hazy of her life before the age of eight. She had fallen down in waterfall and hit her head. Gerson had nursed her back to health and raised her. Undyne had never recovered any memory of parents or who she had been before Gerson.

Now she knew she had been a test subject. In that creepy fucker’s labs. With Papyrus and Sans. And Sans had never said a _thing._ Undyne was sick of being lied to whether by words or omission.

“Undyne please. Edge is really not someone you want to make mad,” Frisk pleaded.

“I already fought him a few times now kid, and I won the last time,” Undyne huffed. Okay sure Edge had nearly killed her in the dust rage he had been in but she had knocked him back and successfully gotten him chained up. That was a win, right?

“Why ya so scared of him?” Undyne demanded looking down at the nervous child.

“He’s killed me more than I can count,” Frisk mumbled. Undyne raised a red eyebrow. She supposed that was a good enough reason.

“Yeah well, your safe now,” Undyne huffed and she paused as they came to what could only be this world’s Undyne’s house.

The aggressive looking fish shaped house looked exactly like hers. The training dummy was missing in the front yard, instead, a small crater took it’s placed, but otherwise she could have been home. Undyne took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Undyne waited a few moments before she knocked again. When there was still no answer, she tried the door, not surprised to find it locked. Undyne picked up the skeletal fish mat in front of the door pulling out a key. Well, that was the same. Undyne smirked and unlocked the door, entering the darkness of this world’s Undyne’s home.

She flicked on the lightswitch, and stared. The first thing that caught her eye were the similarities.  The table was in the same place, the piano, it even had a giant anime sword. What was different was the color scheme instead of a yellow and blue tiled kitchen floor it was black and red, and the walls were black. What was with this world and its obsession with these colors?

The second thing Undyne noticed was how dusty everything us. Dust covered every surface by at least an inch. Not monster dust, but normal dust. This world’s Undyne had _not_ been home in a _very_ long time.

“Kid?” Undyne looked to Frisk who was exploring the house curiously. “Have you ever met this world’s me?”

Frisk paused and glanced over their shoulder at Undyne before small fingers pressed against the keys of the pianto, filling the house with the musical sound and coating Frisk’s fingers with dust.

“No, I’m sorry Undyne,” Frisk said softly.

“She’s dead, isn’t she,” Undyne scowled at the floor. Why wouldn’t Red and Edge have just told Undyne that her counterpart was dead? Why did Red always look so damn _guilty_ when he looked at her? He never could keep eye contact. “Did. . . did Edge kill me? To take my place as captain?” Undyne demanded, anger pulsing through her soul. She didn’t want to believe any version of Papyrus was capable of doing that.

“I...don’t think so,” Frisk said softly. “It sounded like he was friends with his Undyne,” Frisk murmured.

Undyne huffed, looking around for any clues or signs of what might have happened to this other Undyne or what she might have been like. Undyne walked into the alternate Undyne’s bedroom, blinking at the simple set up. There were some weapons on the wall but otherwise lacked the many posters and anime things Undyne had in her own room.

Undyne paused at the dresser staring at a photo. A photo of a little fish girl and a little skeleton boy. Undyne smiled some, her alternate self already wore a pirate patch over her empty socket and Edge had bright white eyelights. He looked like Papyrus. . . minus the pointed teeth and claws.

As she placed the photo down, another photo fell from the back of it. Undyne frowned and picked it up slowly. Her heart pulsed as she stared at the photo. It was surely Red, before his golden tooth and red eyes. He had the same sharp teeth and shit eating grin. Next to him was a fish monster, with purple scales, intense yellow eyes and a red mohawk. In Undyne’s own handwriting underneath; **_DON’T FORGET._ **

Undyne covered her mouth, her soul aching. She _knew_ that monster. Her soul _knew_ him. But she didn’t _remember._ She couldn’t even think of a name but he _looked_ so much like her, was that - was he - did she have a _brother_?

Undyne jumped as a ringing rang out around the house. Undyne stared in disbelief to the living room where this world’s Undyne’s house phone was going off. Frisk stared at it as if it were going to attack them. Slowly, Undyne walked over and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Undyne said slowly.

“You w-want answers r-right?” A timid and familiar voice asked. Alphys. This world’s Alphys. “I k-know w-what happened to this w-world’s _you._ C-come to my l-lab. A-and you’ll g-get your answers.” The dial tone went dead before Undyne could say another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG WAS THAT ACTUALLY KEDGEUP!?
> 
> Oh, Undyne, what will you do? ;) 
> 
> Next chapter is called Hell in a Handbasket.
> 
> FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON. 
> 
> Also, dat [cherryblossom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVDiQcJwoIQ) tho <3


	28. Touring Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge exchanges words with Undyne
> 
> AKA 
> 
> the one where Sans has an awkward conversation with everyone
> 
> AKA
> 
> How'd Red lose his patience trait and get a rage soul trait anywayz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE *rises forth from the depths*
> 
> SO, I'm in the midst of finals and giant essays and doom all around, and enlisted the great and amazing Zionkilse (my editor) to help me finish this chapter. They're amazing and really you have them to thank for for any and all Kedgeup in this chapter and for the fact the chapter came before May at all. 
> 
> Also you were all spared the angst train i had originally planned for this chapter *shakes fist at the sky* 
> 
> Warnings: Nothing major or graphic, just a teensie NSFW element or two in the end notes and it will be marked in the chapter.

 

***   
Undyne

 

Undyne wasn’t stupid. This had trap written all over it. She knew this world’s Alphys had almost sawed into Sans, that she had almost experimented on him. Undyne knew this world’s Alphys wasn’t  _ her _ Alphys. This world’s Alphys couldn’t be trusted. But it wasn’t as if Red or Edge were going to give Undyne any answers. She had asked more than once and got the same vague replies. 

If Undyne really wanted to know what happened to her counterpart, she would have to face this world’s Alphys. “Change of plans brat,” Undyne said stomping out of the bedroom. “We’re heading to the labs in Hotland.”

“Please, no!” Frisk whined softly their eyes widening before they shook their head furiously. “The Alphys here isn’t a good person, Undyne! We can't trust her!”

Undyne huffed crossing her arms, staring down at the small human. “I know that! But she has answers I need! Look I know how to handle myself, I have LOVE, remember? Now come on,” Undyne said pulling Frisk to the door and opening it only to end up face to face with a very pissed off Edge.

Edge growled low in his throat, furious red eyelights misting crimson magic, his sharp teeth set in a furious scowl.

“Oh, shit!” Undyne cursed as Edge’s bony fingers wrapped around her throat.

“An accurate statement!” Edge snarled pushing her back into this world’s Undyne’s kitchen squeezing her windpipe tightly. Red grimaced slightly stepping in behind his brother. Sans and Papyrus both looked at each other before they followed. Frisk winced and scurried back from the angry captain and fish monster, standing behind the piano nervously.

“Let go you jerk!” Undyne growled, clawing at Edge’s wrist which was wrapped around her throat like a vice. She needed to  _ breathe  _ dammit!

“Tell me, Undyne, what the hell do I need to do to get you people to stay in the star damned house?” Edge growled his crimson eyelights glinting menacingly. Undyne gagged, her throat constricted her lungs begging for air. “Perhaps I ought to break some legs?”

“Edge!” Sans hissed with a disapproving frown.

“There’s no need for violence!” Papyrus said firmly, casting a look of disappointment at Edge.

“Really? Do you agree Undyne? There’s no need for violence?” Edge demanded. Undyne wheezed her good eye watering as the ache in her lungs turned into a burn. She was going to pass out at this rate if she didn’t get air soon. She snarled and kneed Edge hard in the stomach, or rather middle, and he grunted eyelights shrinking slightly, but his grip only tightened.

“Edge stop!” Sans growled.

“Well, Undyne didn’t disagree, so violence it is. Maybe now you'll think twice about fucking listening to me once I snap your femur in half. But I doubt it.” Edge growls viciously in Undyne’s ear like a snake ready to strike. Undyne snarled slamming both fists against the captain’s arms, not that it did her any good. She may as well have been a newborn kitten trying to bat a tiger’s nose for all the good it did.

“Edge don’t!” Sans yelled sharply, sockets narrowing. Edge froze for a moment turning to look over his shoulder at Sans his sockets narrowing. Sans glared back at the taller skeleton looking furious mixed with something else. Edge huffed with annoyance before his grip around Undyne’s throat loosened and he let her go. Undyne inhaled sharply, lungs stinging as they filled with sweet air, coughing violently as she fell to her knees. Stars, did her throat  _ hurt  _ too.

The burn in her lungs faded as she greedily gulped down air. “I want to make something very clear,” Edge growled his red eyelights boring into Undyne, Papyrus and then Sans. “This  _ isn’t _ your world. It’s dangerous, more than you know. I’m trying to help and you're all making it exceedingly difficult!” Edge snapped fists pressed to his hips.

Sans mumbled softly looking away and Papyrus winced looking upset. “Like you killed her!?” Undyne demanded her voice strained from the abuse, rage pulsing from her soul. Edge’s red eyelights shrank to pinpricks and he gave her an incredulous look.

“What did you say?” Edge demanded.

“You killed her! Didn’t you? This world’s me! It’s why neither you or Red will give me a straight answer about her! Why Red is always giving me these guilty looks and unable to look me in the eye!” Undyne snarled.  “She was your friend, and you killed her!”

A furious look passed over Edge’s features and he stepped forward. Undyne snarled summoning her magic but she didn’t expect the back of Edge’s hand to crack across her face. Undyne cried out in shock from the backhand, falling onto her ass. Undyne had been expecting a  _ fight _ , with weapons, not a direct blow to her face.

“EDGE!” Papyrus yelled and he truly sounded angry this time. Undyne hissed pressing her fingers to her throbbing cheek, scrambling back to her feet, refusing to let him catch her off guard again. She waited for an attack for the FIGHT to start, but, it never did. 

“You make a lot of fucking assumptions,” Edge growled at her gritting his teeth, his fists shaking at his side. “She was my  _ best _ friend, and  _ no _ I didn’t kill her, how fucking dare you?!”

Undyne took a step back surprised at the venom in the other’s voice. Edge raised his hand again, to hit her again and Undyne growled summoning a spear.

“BOSS! Enough!” Red growled out. Edge snarled and turned on Red looking as if he fully intended inflicting his wrath at Undyne on his brother instead. Red flinched and closed his eyes waiting for the blow.  Edge let out a shaky breath slowly lowering his hand to his side, harmlessly.

Red opened one socket, peering up at his brother before staring at Edge in disbelief who scowled looking away.

Undyne released a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, dismissing her spear. It looked as if Edge had cooled down, for the moment.  “What happened then? To the other me?” Undyne asked softly. Edge turned to glare at her and Undyne glared right back.

“She  _ fell _ . She’s a fallen. Five years ago we were on a mission, both injured and cut off in Snowdin forest and she started withdrawals from EXP. She went into a dust rage and she never fucking came out,” Edge spat trembling slightly. “It was my duty as her second in command to  _ kill her _ but I  _ couldn’t. _ ” Edge looked away his bones clacking whether in rage or some other strong emotion, Undyne didn’t know. 

“Instead I let Alphys have her. Alphys has been working on a way to reverse her dust rage for years with no success. These days  _ my _ Undyne sits in a cell drooling, drugged up on Alphys’s special cocktails to keep her calm and complacent. She’s listless, clueless while drugged, and a mindless killing machine off the drugs. I should have killed her, but I failed her, because I was fucking  _ w e a k.” _ Edge snarled. Undyne stared at Edge in utter shock, her single eye widening in horror.  “I couldn’t summon the intent to kill her, and now she’s suffering a fate worse than death.” Edge looked away, swallowing hard.

Sans glanced at Edge, concern washing over his face taking a few hesitant steps towards Edge. Wordlessly walking over, brushing his shoulder against Edge’s side as he looked up at him. Edge frowned and looked down at Sans, expression softening before scoffing quietly and averting his gaze, missing the slight smile tugging at Sans’s permanent grin. Undyne watched the two curiously. Since when did they get along so well? Undyne glanced away, her thoughts shifting to  her counterpart.

“I…” Undyne clenched her fists looking down. Her counterpart had gone into a dust rage like Edge had, and never come out. She had so much LOVE she had fallen?

“ ‘Dyne had a LOVE of 15. People usually bounce back from their dust rages until 17, but, for whatever reason, Dyne never came out,” Red said softly eyelights downcast.

“I’m sorry,” Undyne said softly crossing her arms staring at the floor, guilt and disappointment at her alternate gnawing at her soul. How had a version of her gained so much LOVE? Well she knew how logically but still, that was a lot of monster dust on her alternates hands.

“Yeah? You should be,” Edge growled. “Now get your asses back to the house.”

***

Sans

The walk back to Edge and Red’s house was mostly silent. Papyrus seemed lost in thought, avoiding Sans’s curious looks, Undyne looked guilty and upset, Frisk clung to Red’s leg eyeing Edge with fear, Red was silent, and Edge was pissed off.

As they boarded the Riverperson’s boat, they cocked their head at them with a soft sigh. As the boat drifted down the river the Riverperson hummed a haunting tune that made Sans shiver. As the boat came to the banks of Snowdin, and their group climbed out of the boat, the river person cleared their throat.

“Beware the man who speaks in hands, he is closer than you know and skitters among you,” The riverperson’s soft voice warned them. Sans frowned, a chill running up his spine.

“Are you talking about Gaster?” Sans demanded. The river person stared at him, at least, he thought they were staring, he couldn’t see their face in the darkness within their hood. The river person gave him the creeps in his own universe nevermind this one.

“One of you will die soon.”  Riverperson said solemnly.

“Excuse me!?” Edge demanded. The river person bowed their head, before pushing their boat off down the stream, facing them.

“They’re just messin’ with us. They always mess with us,” Red scoffed sounding annoyed. “I rode with them before all this mess started and Boss and I ended up in your universe, Riverperson told me good fortune was comin’ my way. They’re a crackpot,” Red muttered.

“I mean depending on how you look at it, it was good fortune, you two came to my universe and I made new friends and I met you Red,” Papyrus mused softly with a smile aimed at Red. Red looked embarrassed his cheekbones dusting his namesake but smiled despite himself. Sans snuck a glance at a certain irate skeleton his own cheekbones flushing ever so slightly. He wouldn’t have agreed to Papyrus's statement this morning. . . but now? Maybe it was a  _ good _ thing these two dark versions of themselves had entered their lives, despite everything that had happened since then. He wasn't sure that he could go back to living without the angry versions of him and his brother around.

Sans smiled behind his hand, his soul skipping a beat and he looked away from Edge. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't quite convince himself that he didn’t like Edge, not when he had been all over the other in the shed. He just didn’t know  _ why. _ Edge was literally everything he couldn’t stand. Edge was arrogant, cruel, and not to mention a murderer who was out for his own agenda. He was infuriating and an asshole. Maybe it was the soulbond? Making him attached to someone was despicable as Edge?

And yet...Edge had good qualities. He had a sharp, witty sense of humor that Sans found himself appreciate. He didn’t kill needlessly, he always had a reason to kill even if Sans didn’t agree with it. Edge was harsh but he seemed to genuinely care about all of them, to some extent. He’d saved Sans’s life more than once now and he could be unexpectedly gentle when it was needed. . . Sans buried his face in his hood as they stepped into the house, hoping to hide any blush that may still be on his cheekbones. Stars he was sick, it was this stupid soul bond, and  _ nothing _ else.

Edge slammed the door shut behind them turning to face the group pointing at the door like he was talking to unruly children. “See this fucking door? No one’s stepping out of it without me or Red. If anyone else fucking leaves I’m going to start carving skulls. Everyone understand?” Edge growled as Undyne, Frisk and Papyrus nodded quickly while Sans gave a smirk.

There was a pretty big loophole there considering Sans could teleport and leave the house without going past the door, but if Sans pointed it out Edge might just drag him back to the shed. That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, Sans’s grin widened.

Edge frowned at Sans and his shit eating grin earning him a wink from Sans. Edge scoffed his red eyelights shrinking in indignation and he crossed his arms.

“Sans!? Are you alright?” Papyrus suddenly asked his voice strained, tight with worry. Sans turned to stare at his brother in surprise, head tilting slightly.

“Yeah bro, I’m fine, why?” Sans asked in alarm. Sans had been so careful to cover everything.

“You’re wrist,” Papyrus grabbed Sans’s arm before he could pull away. A red welt was just visible on his wrist bone.

“I'm fine!” Sans said quickly trying to pull his arm back but his brother’s grip was firm. “Really Paps, let go!”

Papyrus didn’t let go and instead shoved his brother’s sleeve up his white eyelights taking in the two side by side one inch thick parallel welts that Edge’s leather tawse had left there. “What happened!?” Papyrus demanded his sockets widening.

“Nothing!” Sans hissed pulling his arm back. “I’m fine! Its nothing!”

“That's a  _ lot _ of nothing!” Papyrus argued, anger flashing in his eyelights. “Are there more? Did _ you _ do this?” Papyrus turned to glare at Edge. “What did you do to my brother!?”

Edge looked amused, his sharp teeth set in a sly grin as he watched the two brothers. Red looked curious as did Undyne. Frisk had grown bored of the skeletons making their way to the kitchen.

“Nothing your brother didn’t deserve,” Edge said evenly. Papyrus glared at Edge furiously his eyelights glowing orange in his rage.

“I’m fine Papyrus, please-” Sand pleaded stepping in front of Papyrus as he advanced towards Edge.

“Sans, move!” Papyrus said firmly, orange eyelights beginning to mist with his magic.

“Bro, please, stop!  It’s fine. Really!” Sans said giving his brother a desperate look.

“You’re not fine! Nothing about that is fine! Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Papyrus demanded his eyelights flashing. “ _ You never tell me anything.” _

Sans flinched and glanced away. “Paps, really,  I’m okay-”

“You never told me about Gaster or the labs or the resets or  _ anything. _ Why don’t you trust me with anything!? I’m  _ your brother _ !” Papyrus yelled orange magic misting from his eyelights furiously and Sans stared in shock.  He had never seen his brother look so angry before. Not at him.

“I...Paps…” Sans looked down wincing. “Just...just wanted to protect you,” Sans murmured softly.

“I’m an adult. I can handle it! Who are you trying to protect this time!? Are you trying to protect Edge? Why?” Papyrus demanded and he turned to glare at the skeleton in question. “You are  _ never _ going to hurt my brother again.”

“Paps please,-”  Sans groaned and he tugged on Papyrus’s scarf as Papyrus walked towards Edge, fists clenched. “Papyrus wait! He didn’t hurt me.”

Papyrus stopped and stared at Sans looking incredulous. “So you’re just  _ magically _ covered in welts and bruises?”

Sans groaned his cheekbones flushing and he buried his face in his palms, which did little to hide the glowing magic. “Papyrus, I  _ liked _ it.”

The room grew deafeningly silent and Sans  shrunk into his blue hoodie, praying to the angel for a hole to swallow him up right this instant. Now would be a good time for Frisk to just walk in and kill him. Yep. Any  moment would be greatly appreciated. ‘Course the kid was in the kitchen and everyone else was staring at him. Finally the silence was broken by Red’s howling laughter, only causing Sans to sink further into his hood.

“I…” Papyrus said sounding strained and Sans groaned refusing to leave the shelter of his hoodie or move the palms hiding his face.

“Oh my fucking god, I  _ knew _ it!” Red choked laughing even harder, tears of laughter collecting in his sockets.

“Shut up, Red!” Sans hissed, face flushed with magic.

“I didn’t realize… you two were...uh…” Papyrus’s face began glowing orange and he glanced away in embarrassment. Sans groaned this had to be the worst day of his life. He didn’t want  _ anyone _ to know that he had more than just platonic feelings for Edge, least of all Papyrus. He didn’t want his brother to know that  he enjoyed  _ those _ kinds of things. Stars,  _ what was wrong with him? _ What kind of person enjoys that kind of stuff?  _ He was so messed up.  _ He didn’t want Papyrus to know all these terrible things about him.

Why couldn’t Sans just be normal? Why did he have to have these horrible warm feelings towards Edge of all people!? It had to be the soul bond’s fault. He never asked for this! He didn’t want this! But apparently his soul  _ did. _ Grillby and those books Undyne had gotten at the library said a soul bond couldn’t be forced. Both parties had to want it.

_ You traitor. _ Sans scolded his soul with a sigh.

“Uh. . I didn’t know you two were together,” Papyrus mumbled, his cheekbones still dusting with orange magic.

“We aren’t!” Sans and Edge both argued, Sans finally removing his hands from his face to stare at his brother incredulously. Papyrus looked confused, Undyne snorted with a goofy grin, and Red rolled his eyelights. Edge crossed his arms, looking offended.

“I...don’t understand,” Papyrus frowned.

“They’re fuck buddies,” Red offered. Sans’s eyelights guttered out and Edge gave Red a withering look.

“Red! That is - that is inappropriate!” Papyrus said his entire face turning orange in embarrassment. Sans’s face was probably equally blue.

“N-no! We aren't- we- we haven’t-” Sans mumbled quickly, feeling completely mortified.

“I mean you two already have a soul bond, and if you’re fooling around, what else are you going to call it? Either you're together or you're fuck buddies, or you will be.” Red said with smirk.

“Shut up!” Edge squawked a hint of red coloring his angled cheekbones and Red grinned wide.

“Oh I’m sorry, would you prefer I call it ‘touring Snowdin?’ ” Red said with a smirk and Edge growled at him, from low in his throat cheekbones darkening. “I think all you were tourin were Sans’s bones.”

“I - I prefer the term courting,” Papyrus said crossing his arms. Sans groaned loudly, so much for keeping what happened a secret, granted, Sans was sure Red had somehow already known.

“We’re not- it’s not- it was a one time- new topic please?” Sans groaned sitting on the couch, shrinking into his jacket.

“But I like this topic.” Red smirked at the two skeletons.

“Oh I got a new topic,” Undyne said with a frown. “Alphys called this world’s Undyne’s house phone, she told me to come to her lab for answers about this world’s Undyne,” Undyne said with a frown. Sans glanced at her, browbones knitting. What was Alphys’s angle in this?

“Well I’m glad you didn’t go. She’s uh, not like our Alph. She’s really dangerous,” Sans said with a sigh happy to keep the topic far, far away from himself and Edge. Though this world’s Alphys reminded him a lot of his Alphys in some ways.

“Oh  _ now _ she’s dangerous?” Edge scoffed glaring at Sans. Sans grinned slyly at the annoyed look Edge was giving him and Sans shrugged.

“Yeah?” Sans offered. Edge rolled his eyelights crossing his arms. Sans glanced at Red who still looked far too amused with everything and his soul sank. He really needed to talk to Red about his magic, and tell everyone that there were at least two Gasters running around.

“Hey, I got some not so great news,” Sans said glancing away from Red.

“What is it now!?” Edge demanded, looking as if Sans had just personally insulted him by daring to bring up bad news.

“When I saw Alph earlier today-”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN EARLIER TODAY?” Edge snarled. Sans’s eyelights shrank. He’d forgotten that Red had covered for Sans and hadn’t mentioned to Edge that Sans had been at Alphys’s lab long before Red had. Red winced as  Edge’s glare left Sans and landed on him instead. 

“You didn’t say Sans had gone with you!” Edge growled at Red. Red shifted nervously glancing around the room.

“Boss, he didn't! He went there on his own and I went to get him. That’s the real reason I was the labs. Sans teleported into the middle of the battle. You know the rest,” Red said looking at the floor nervously. Edge growled underneath his breath, turning back to Sans.

“What is wrong with you!?” Edge demanded.

“Nothing. Am I in trouble?” Sans asked innocently looking up at Edge, the corner of his mandible twitching into a smirk. Stars what was wrong with him!? Why did he feel this away? Edge’s eyelights shrank and his cheekbones dusted a light red. Edge looked away from Sans looking flustered, while Sans looked like he'd won the lottery.

“Shut up, Sans!” Edge huffed.

Sans smirked. He’d take that as a no. Pity.

“So anyway as I was saying. When I saw Alph earlier today, she gave me some bad news,” Sans said and he glanced at Red. “Your Gaster? He’s alive.”

Red’s eyelights guttered out. “She knew who he was, and made it sound like she had been working with him,” Sans said grimly. “So we have to assume the two Gasters are working together,” Sans sighed, running a hand backwards over his skull.

“It’s impossible! There ain't no way he’s alive!” Red growled one crimson eyelight flickering on.

“That’s what I said about mine. Welcome to the dead wrong club, member count two.” Sans said shaking his head, he'd pushed his own Gaster into the CORE. It had been the worst thing he’d ever done to someone, until the kid made their way to the judgement hall covered in dust and full of LOVE.

“I didn’t get rid of mine like yers. There ain't no way he coulda' survived!” Red grit his teeth.

“What  _ did _ you do, then?” Sans asked curiously.

Red growled softly under his breath. His fists at his side, his body trembling and his bones clacking together from the force of his trembling.

***

20 years ago

Underfell

Red

“Screwdriver?” Gaster held out his palm, his other hand in the bowels of the DT extractor. The damn machine was broken again, Red was watching lazily as the royal scientist did his best to fix it. Red gave the scientist a  mischievous grin dropping the requested tool through the perfect circle in the other’s palm. Gaster choked eyelights flickering at the sensation.

“Dammit Sans!” Gaster growled his white eyelights flashing. Red howled with laughter, his white eyelights bright.

“What’s the matter doc? Can’t ya get a grip?” Red grinned. The scientist scoffed rolling his eyelights, before bending down to get the screwdriver himself.

The DT extractor hovered before them, appearing like some kind of twisted horrible animal skull with thick metalic wires holding it to the ceiling, hovering it above a square hole in the floor directly above a part of the CORE itself, far down below. Its where it drew its power from. Red liked to spit down into it or toss G’s lab equipment down and watch it smack into the Core’s energy fields dispersing into the air.

“I don’t even fucking understand how this thing keeps breaking,” Gaster grumbled underneath his breath. “None of the lab techs are stupid enough to try and sabotage it, and the test subjects can’t get in here,” Gaster huffed as Red shrugged lazily. Course most of the test subjects couldn’t teleport either. This was the fifth time Red had broken the damn machine, but the doc kept fixing it.

Red could completely destroy it with a blaster of course, but then Gaster would know he’d done it. Red was afraid of the royal scientist’s wrath. Gaster had never truly purposefully hurt him, but, Red had never destroyed one of Gaster’s  greatest inventions before either. Red had witnessed what Gaster had done to other people for less and he really didn’t want to tempt the fates, even if Gaster seemed fond of him and Edge.

Red sighed as the machine whirred to life, the vicious machine thrumming with energy as burgundy liquid DT leaked from the ‘eyes’ of the twisted machine down like tear tracks into the square hole in the floor, and into the core below. The DT must have been left over from its last extraction. Fuck. Gaster had fixed it already? Gaster smirked looking satisfied with himself and turned to look at Red. “I’ll run a few tests with it first, before your brother gets his first DT injection,” Gaster informed Red who began to frown. Red looked away clenching his fists.

He was  _ not _ going to let Edge get  _ any _ DT injections. They hurt like a bitch, had weird, terrible side effects, and if done incorrectly his brother could get seriously injured. Like what had happened with Undyne, or worse, melt like Dr. Osa’s (a doctor underneath Gaster) test subjects.

“Doc?” Red sighed softly before looking at Gaster.

“What is it Sans?” Gaster frowned looking back at him.

“Please don’t start DT injections on Paps. Give it to anyone else, hell, give more injections to me! Just-  Please,  _ please _ don’t do it to him. Not my baby brother,” Red begged as Gaster frowned looking Sans over, browbones knitting.

“Sans, Papyrus is a young strong healthy monster, he will be fine. You handled the DT injections fine-"

  
“ _ Fine _ !? My HP went down to one!” Red snarled eyelights flashing. 

“...Alright there were small mistakes,” Gaster admitted with a shrug. “But I’ve perfected the process after you and Undyne. Papyrus will be fine,” Gaster assured while Red grit his teeth clenching his fists at his side.

“Fine, like  _ Beta _ ?” Red demanded, his mind going to his best friend and Undyne’s elder brother. Beta had been Red’s only friend before Paps came to being, and they had grown close over the years of tests and bullshit from the scientists within the lab, each perhaps a little too over protective of their siblings.

Undyne never would have gotten hurt if Beta were still here, and it was all Red’s fault. He was supposed to be looking after her since Beta couldn’t, and what had he done? Let her enter the DT experiments. Well not Edge, Red refused.  _ He was determined. _

“Beta wasn’t a part of the DT experiments, he was part of the SOUL project. It was unfortunate what happened to that boy,” Gaster huffed, not that he sounded sorry in the least. Red took a deep breath, eyelights going out as be steeled himself.

The truth was, he liked Gaster. He wasn’t that bad. Most of his experiments were fair, and he had raised him and Edge. Well if you call living in a lab raising. Heh, maybe it was just stockholm syndrome talking. Still he didn’t want to do this, but what other options did he have? Gaster wasn’t listening, and if Red destroyed the machine, G would just build another. He was running out patience for this. He’d stalled and stalled and no matter what he did, Gaster was going to do whatever he wanted. Red was left with only  _ one _ option.

_ He wouldn’t let Gaster hurt his brother. _ White bones rose in a circle around the scientist and he froze looking completely baffled before giving Red an incredulous look.

“What do you think your doing!?” Gaster demanded. Gaster didn’t dare move, he knew how hard Red’s attacks hit for. After all, he had altered them that way to improve Red’s chances of survival with such dismal HP.

“Oh, you’ll find out,” Red growled out, going to the machine, inserting a syringe into the side and hitting a button, releasing any left over DT the machine had into the syringe, filling it.

“Sans? You’re behaving ridiculously. Your brother is going to be just fine, in fact he’ll be better than ever. He will reach his true potential and become the perfect-”

“Perfect weapon?” Red finished. “Paps is the sweetest kid I’ve ever met. He’d never want to hurt anyone. He don’t want to be a weapon,” Red growled.  _ Red didn’t want to be a weapon. _ But it was a little too late for that. “But you never thoughta that did ya?” Red held out his palm summoning Gaster’s dark purple soul forward.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Gaster snarled white eyelights flashing to purple. “Stop at once!”

“Za matter G? Ya had no problem injecting this shit into my left socket all these years. Lets see what it does to your ugly ass soul,” Red squeezed the purple soul in his grip and Gaster’s eyelights stuttered a pained scream escaping him.

“S-Sans!?  But I-”

Red grit his teeth sliding the needle into the soul injecting the entire syringe of DT into the other before releasing the soul back to the scientist, it flying back seeking shelter behind Gaster’s rib cage.

Gaster screamed and writhed, his bones beginning to melt, his form shifting, becoming undone, a look of utter shock, hurt, and betrayal on his features. Red shuddered at the damage he had inflicted on the scientist.  _ He deserves it. _ Red grit his teeth, trying to keep to his convictions as the scientist melted within himself one socket beginning to droop down the side of the monster’s face white drops of Gaster’s quickly destabilizing body splattering across the floor.

Red went back to the machine, pointing the sharp ‘mouth’ at the scientist as bones turned to goop, falling over themselves, his screams raking across Red’s skull. “Aint personal Doc. Just can’t have ya hurtin’ my bro, ya see?” Red said before turning the machine on a piercing laser like magic hitting the melting monster, extracting the DT from within him, Causing the half melted skeleton to shriek.

It wasn’t so fun to get experimented on, was it? Still Red’s soul pulsed in horror at what he had done to his now irreversibly maimed jailer. Teacher.  _ Father _ . 

By the time Red flicked the machine off the skeleton before him was still somehow alive. Red let his bone attacks disperse. The scientist lying on the floor groaning was no longer a threat. Extracting the DT he had injected had solidified the scientist some, though he was slightly misshapen to how he had looked prior to Red’s treatment, his left socket drooping slightly, the cracked scars more prominent, figure drooping.

Red stepped forward, gripping the black lab coat and pulling the scientist over to the hold in the floor leading to the core. Gaster groaned his purple eyelights flickering.

“...’M sorry,” Red mumbled before shoving the scientist over the edge, and he watched, as he plunged into the core. Watched as his spine cracked against the energy fields, a pulse of orange light flaring. When the light faded, the scientist was gone. Red choked taking a few steps back bones shaking, he had just murdered Gaster.

He had just murdered his  _ creator _ . The closest thing he had to a father. The man who had taught him to talk, walk, read, write, hell to do quantum physics. . . and how to tie his own damn shoes,  _ everything _ . Rage flared through his soul. The man who had injected him with determination, experimented on he and his brother. The man who had made him gain his first LOVE and the man who had come to his cell and held him tightly every time he had a nightmare.

Mixed emotions flooded him and he sat on the floor cradling his face in his hands a sob escaping him. His soul  _ hurt. _ How could he hate and care about a person at the same time? How could he feel guilty after all the terrible things Gaster had done? How could he kill one of the only people who gave a damn about him and Papyrus. It was so confusing and it  **_hurt._ ** He was just trying to protect his brother. . .

Red groaned gripping at his chest. Stars his soul hurt  _ so much. _ A sound like shattering glass echoed around him and he screamed his soul felt like it was being torn  _ apart. _ Crimson red bleeding into his white eyelights and he screamed.

***

Present day

Edge 

 

Edge of course hadn’t known Doctor Gaster existed until their recent alternate universe travels, and had only just remembered the scientist after Undertale’s Gaster had attached his blaster to him. Even then he hadn’t known exactly what had transpired between Red and their world’s Gaster, only that his brother had come back differently, eyes blood red and saying they had to go.

Edge’s memories entirely had originally faded. His memories of the lab, Gaster, and even Undyne, as if he had started as blank slate at the age of eight with small memories of his brother and he in that ‘dark place’. In fact everyone’s memories of Gaster, save Underfell’s Undyne and Red had forgotten him after that day.

“Well...that’s. . .” Sans’s bones had taken on a slightly yellow hue. “I mean… I guess he lived,” Sans said quietly, and Red groaned covering his face with his hands.

“Yeah, no shit. Don’t get how, he was half amalgamate when I threw him in.”  Red goaned. Edge glanced at Sans. Judging by the smaller’s face he hadn’t done what Red did and he had simply pushed his into the CORE.

“We need to assume they’re working together, and that they can both travel between worlds,” Undyne spoke up her voice still a little rough from Edge’s treatment of her earlier.

“What do they even want?” Papyrus whispered.

“Didn’t he say something about eating you all?” Frisk asked leaning in the kitchen doorway face covered in crumbs. Edge frowned at Frisk and their dirty little face.

“I’m surprised we haven’t run into either of them yet,” Sans mumbled with a sigh.

“Anything else you haven’t told us Sans?” Edge demanded. Sans paused glancing at him before looking away.

“That’s it,” Sans mumbled and Edge frowned. Sans was hiding something, Edge was certain. He curiously felt for the soul bond, feeling the other’s uncertainty and hesitation.

“Are you sure?” Edge pressed narrowing his sockets at the small skeleton.

“Pretty sure,” Sans said raising a brow bone at him. Edge looked away, his soul pulsing quickly. This was all a huge mess. The confusing soul bond, Sans and he kissing, Sans enjoying the beating- everything! It was confusing, unnecessary, and it made him feel things he quite frankly didn’t want to feel.

He couldn’t afford to care about Sans. Not in  _ that _ way. He huffed, they needed to talk. Tell him it was a one time thing and that it was never going to happen again, and that Sans had better tell him what he was hiding because he was a poor excuse of a liar. Well, no time like the present, right?

Edge walked forward picking the small skeleton up by his collar. “H-hey!” Sans squeaked and Edge dragged him up the stairs ignoring and planning retaliation for Red’s cat calls after them. Edge opened the door to his room throwing the smaller onto the floor and shutting it tightly behind him, locking the door.

Sans grunted upon impact with the floor, turning himself around and getting back up. Quirking a brow at Edge when he locked the door, giving him a cheeky grin.

“Really Edge? I didn't think you'd be jumping my bones so soon. You should have told me you wanted to finish that tour, it's rude to just pick monsters up like that.”

Edge scoffed eyelights shrinking some, a slight blush dusting his cheekbones and he crosses his arms. “Don’t flatter yourself. Earlier was a one time fluke. It won't be happening again,” Edge scoffed eyelights darting away. “You're hiding something. What is it?”

Sans wasn't so sure he wanted to tell Edge about this but at the same time, who better to gauge Red's reaction to the news? Sans took a deep breath, he needed to be honest.

“Red's magic isn't blocked. Not anymore. It's...psychological at this point. I was trying to tell him earlier, but...what if it hurts more than it helps?” He breathed out dropping his gaze to his feet. Being honest was hard work, no wonder he never did it.

Edge was silent for a moment taking in the news. “He uses it so easily on the human. This means the only thing standing in his way is him. He’ll probably whine and laze around in self pity, but, I think it would help more he’d finally be motivated to get off his ass and do something,” Edge huffed.

“Hope he won't be seeing Red when we tell him.” Sans remarked scratching at his cheekbone.

“Really, Sans!?” Edge scoffed at the pun.

 

*******

**NSFW (this is where the chapter ends if your skipping NSFW!  )**

*******

Edge & Sans

 

“What? I thought you were Red-y for that one.” Sans smirked cheekily at Edge.

Edge growled taking a few steps towards Sans. “Enough with the puns!”

“Why? You gonna pun-ish me like last time?” He scoffed crossing his arms, what was he doing?! He wasn't supposed to egg Edge on, but he was, and stars did he want to finish that  _ tour _ . He wanted those clawed hands on his bones again.

“Maybe I will you little shit,” Edge rumbled looking down at the smaller skeleton.

“No you won't. It was a one time thing remember?” He retorted rolling his eyelights and walking past Edge towards the door.

Edge growled and grabbed the little skeleton by his red collar, pinning him to the wall, ruby eyelights flashing. Sans soul pulsed as he found himself trapped up against the wall, smirking up at Edge.

“What's wrong, you seem a little on edge.” He cooed deviously at the taller skeleton, he needed to stop this already. He didn't like Edge like that, and Edge didn't like him. Last time was an accident, they both knew that. And yet, here they were, doing this dance again.

Edge snarled at the pun, not sure if he wanted to kill Sans or kiss him. Each had its merits, but one also would have his double on his case. But it didn’t matter because he didn’t like Sans. And they were never going to do what they did earlier again, and that was that.

“I’m just sick of your mouth,” Edge hissed.

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it Edgelord?” Sans growled back right in his face, he just kept pushing buttons, hadn't he learned yet? He'd learned something at least, how to rile the other up. “If you're not going to do anything about it maybe you shoul-”

Edge growled, pressing his teeth against the other’s his red tongue demanding entrance, sliding along the other's blunt teeth. Sans inhaled sharply and Edge took that chance to press forward, tongue invading Sans’s mouth, tasting every inch of the annoying punnster.

Sans moaned against the other, smirking and biting down teasingly on the other’s tongue. Edge growled pulling Sans forward into the kiss by his collar, a hand on the back of his skull to keep him from escaping. In the back of his mind a small voice reminding him that they weren't supposed to be doing this again. But it was being drowned out by the other voice demanding he put Sans in his place.

“Heh,” Sans chuckled against Edge, eyelights hazy as his tongue battled with Edge’s for dominance. Sans’s hands slowly reached out intending to to wrap around Edge’s neck. But Edge growled releasing the collar to grab both his wrists pinning them to the wall above his head, a small rumble leaving the taller skeleton and Sans gave him the cheekiest grin he could muster.

“The matter Edge? Thought ya said earlier was a one time thing? I knew you couldn't resist jumping my bones.”

“Since you can't seem to keep your mouth shut, maybe I need to put it to better use.” Edge sneered dragging Sans from the wall by his wrists before easily hoisting him up against his hips where Sans instinctively wrapped his legs around Edge.

“Really? Like what?” Sans asked throwing his arms over Edge's shoulders now that they were free, trailing his fingers over top of his scarf slowly making their way under to his cervical vertebrae.

A pleased moan left Edge as Sans’s fingers glided across the sensitive vertebrate, making Sans smirk widely. But it was short lived because Edge was smashing their mouths together again in a heated kiss, causing Sans to grip tightly at Edge to keep himself upright.

“I hate you…” Sans panted. “Don’t stop.” 

“You say that like I care what you have to say.” Growled Edge as he took hold of his wrist again flinging Sans down onto his bed with a soft thump, climbing up over him. Once more catching Sans in another kiss.

Sans keened softly arching into the taller, soul pounding behind his rib cage. Edge shoved him back down reaching up under his shirt to grab hold of a rib, tugging roughly at it using his other hand to pin both Sans’s above his head.

Sans moaned  in pleasure getting a hand slapped over his mouth. The rough treatment causing heat to build in his soul, and to his horror the heat went right to his pelvis a tight and needy kind of pressure was building.

“I told you to be quiet.” Edge growled in annoyance releasing Sans to sit up. Sans raised a brow bone at him and smirked, giving him a ‘what are you gonna do about it’ look. Right before Edge reached back undoing his scarf and tying it around San’s head, and forcing it into his mouth. He pulled it tight effectively gagging Sans from talking further or being too loud, there were others down stairs still. The last thing he wanted was for them to know he’d lay with someone like Sans.

Sans huffed narrowing his sockets at Edge, the heat in his pelvis only growing at being gagged. Stars he was messed up. But he didn’t care, not right now. Maybe he wanted to be messed up. Maybe he wanted to let go and  _ give in. _ Let himself be the fucked disgusting mess he always pretended not to be.

Sans waggled his brow bones at Edge cheekily as he couldn’t say anything. Edge scoffed at Sans before smirking deviously, taking hold of his shirt and pulling it swiftly off Sans along with his hoodie. Pausing a moment be removed his gloves, placing a hand gently on his sternum, only to dig his claws into the bone under his fingers. Slowly he dragged them down, drawing out small line of marrow that slowly dripped down. Red eyelights never left Sans’s flushed face, watching his reaction,  _ reveling _ in it. Edge would never get tired of putting Sans under his thumb, the little shit was asking for it anyways.

Sans’s socketlids fluttered and he arched under the scratch, eyelights hazing and growing fuzzy, moans muffled by Edge’s scarf. He stared up at Edge with half lidded sockets, soul pulsing with excitement in his rib cage, his pelvic bone demanding attention and friction. He was denied this as he pulled his hand away only to lean down, leaving his tongue over the small scratches, lapping up the marrow.

“It’s too bad we have company over, or I’d be making you scream for me. You twisted little shit, you’re already this excited and I’ve barely even  _ touched _ you.” Edge growled leaning up further so Sans had no choice but to look into those ruby eyelights of his captor. “Why don’t we find out just how much noise you can make without anyone finding out?”

Sans’s breath hitched against the gag, and he swallowed hard, unformed magic glowing through his shorts to Sans’s horror and embarrassment. Edge was right, he really was already excited with very little effort from Edge. His soul pulsed with need, and he growled grinding his pelvis up slightly seeking friction that wasn’t there, Edge just far away enough. Noticing this the other skeleton smirked widely at Sans, pressing down on his spine to pin him down, the other hand coming up to pin his hands again.

“What’s the matter Sans? Feeling a little pent up?”

Sans growled against his gag, lifting a single middle finger at the other. His wrists might be restrained but he had free range of his fingers.

“Oh really? Well then…” Edge leaned in close pulling both his hands up, and without warning licked his finger from base to tip before biting it hard enough to draw marrow.

Sans yelped into the gag, not expecting the bite, the pain was like lighting shooting down through his bones straight into his core, only increasing his desire. Stars he really was fucked up. Completely fucked up. But...he was just tired of caring and tired of hiding. He growled low in his throat up at Edge and he pressed his foot into the other’s pelvic bone grinding his foot against it teasingly. Edge released his hand with a choked noise and instead grabbing his ankle yanking his foot away, if they were going to do this he was going to call the shots. Sans would just have to deal.

“You little shit, I think you just want me to punish you at this rate.” Just to further prove his point he twisted Sans’s ankle until it became painful for the smaller skeleton.

Sans cried out into the gag, the noise nearly completely muffled and he panted hard, skull swimming. The pain was mixing with the pleasure that had been building in the most delightful ways. Sans stared up at Edge, soul thudding against his rib cage in excitement, curious as to what the other would do next. Edge was smirking at his victory dropping his leg back onto the bed reaching down to grasp as Sans’s spine, slowly stroking along the smooth bone, digging his claws in between each one as his hand slowly traveled up.

Sans writhed underneath Edge’s attention moaning loudly, not that any sound actually escaped the gag, his mind feeling fuzzy from the intense waves of pleasure racking through his bones. Sans stared up at Edge and whined loudly, the sound only just making it past the gag. Edge rolled his eyelights at Sans removing his hand from the other’s spine to palm the unformed magic hidden by his shorts.

“You’re so needy Sans, really. Well, I guess I should get going before our _ tour  _ is interrupted again.” He purred before grabbing the band of Sans shorts and dragging them down in one swift motion. It wasn’t like he wasn’t feeling it either, Edge was just better at holding himself back.

Sans moaned eyelights hazy, staring up at the other skeleton a strange feeling of warm affection for the other building. Sans rolled his eyelights at the ridiculous feeling. It's not like Edge would ever return the feelings. This was just sex. Really, good sex. That was it.

Edge’s crimson eyelights scanned the bright cyan magic on Sans’s pubis dripping into his sheets, still unformed, his breath leaving him. Scoffing at the mess Sans was making of his nice clean sheets Edge slowly began rubbing at the blue magic, waiting to see what he would form.

Sans keened as his neglected magic finally got some much needed friction, and he gripped the sheets hard with a groan and his magic sparked at his pubis forming a cyan pussy wet and dripping. Edge quirked a brow at the smaller skeleton, a little surprised but that didn’t really matter in the end.

Sans flushed looking away half wishing the bed would swallow him up. Sadly no such luck, because he was still there, and was soon reminded he wasn’t alone. Because Edge was already sliding two fingers into his messy magic, quickly pumping in and out.

“Of course you’re still making a mess Sans, I’ll have to punish you for that too, won’t I?”

Sans moaned looking up at him, Edge’s words only increasing his already growing pleasure and Sans swallowed some giving a small nod. Edge grinned wickedly adding two more fingers before Sans was ready, forcing him to stretch around them.

Sans groaned at the added fingers and whined giving Edge a bratty pout, or at least he tried to around the gag. It didn’t work and Edge just kept thrusting all four fingers in and out of Sans, lewd squelching noises filling the room.

“Hear yourself Sans? Even with a gag you still make such lewd noises. Maybe I should plug this up too.” He purred running his thumb over Sans’s clit, roughly pressing against it.

Sans arched screaming in pleasure eyelights guttering out. He gripped the sheets tightly, trying to hold on to his sanity his mind growing completely blank and fuzzy, only processing the need, desire, and pleasure he was experiencing. Everything else could fuck off, literally for all he cared.

Chuckling deeply at his reaction Edge pulled his hand back, grimacing at the blue slick covering his fingers. He wiped them on the already soiled sheets before undoing his pants, his own magic having formed at least five minutes ago while he was fingering Sans.

Sans mewled softly, eyelights flickering back on as he stared at Edge a lustful look growing in Sans’s eyelights. Edge caught his gaze and smirked as he lowered his pants just enough for Sans to see his cock, stroking himself a few times to tease the waiting skeleton.

“Need something Sans?”

Sans whined again sitting up slightly to get a better view, earning him a scoff from Edge but he allowed it. Letting go of himself he pushed his pants down further before shoving Sans onto his back again.

“Stay there. You’ll get what you want soon enough you impatient little shit.” Edge huffed, hard to believe his trait was supposed to be patience. Grabbing both of Sans’s femurs he dragged the smaller skeleton down towards himself until he was settled between his legs. He looked down at Sans with a feral smirk, rutting his ruby magic up against cyan holding his legs wide open.

Sans moaned softly soul pulsing with growing excitement, and he whimpered needily, white eyelights staring into ruby. Stars he needed it, needed Edge, he shoved that part down deep. Reminding himself this was just sex, nothing else was going to come of it.

Releasing one of his legs Edge pulled the gag down enough for Sans to speak.

“Do I have your permission to continue? If you don’t back out now then I’m not stopping when we start, understood?”

“U-uh huh,” Sans nodded face flushing. “Go ahead~” Sans whined needily, his soul pulsing with affection that he shouldn’t be feeling.

“Better hold on to something, Snowpoff.” Edge teased slipping the gag back into place afterwards, he released both legs in favor of holding Sans’s hips. Slowly rutting against his dripping lips before finally starting to press in, moving slowly and watching Sans for discomfort. Even if Sans liked pain, this was a different kind of pain all together.

Sans gasped at the new sensation the pressure a little uncomfortable at first as Edge slowly sank into him, stopping when he was fully seated. Still watching Sans before he pulled back, giving a shallow experimental thrust.

Sans moaned loudly, fingers curling around Edge’s sheets in anticipation. Chuckling at Sans muffled moan he began a steady pace, not very fast but he pressed deep and hard each time, stretching the cyan magic as far as he could.

Sans keened, his hands leaving the sheets in favor of gripping onto Edge’s arms needing something more solid to anchor him. All this did was encourage Edge who sped up slightly, but still thrusting just as hard into him. The room filling with more lewd noises and Edge’s groans of pleasure. Sans was still mostly muffled by the scarf in his mouth.

Sans’s soul pulsed as the pressure in his core grew the pressure building in his soul grew as well. Feelings of need, desire, want, affection and other feelings he couldn’t quite decipher filtering to his soul from the bond,  _ from Edge _ . Sans groaned squeezing Edge’s arms tightly, holding on for dear life. Edge rumbled at Sans gripping his hips tighter thrusting harder into the smaller skeleton his sockets falling half lidded, eyelights hazy with pleasure.

Sans screamed into the scarf with pleasure at each thrust, his eyelights flickering out. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. He was right on the  _ edge- _ heh, edge. Sans’s soul glew brightly a bright cyan, and a red glow answered it’s call shining through Edge’s black tank top. Letting go of Sans’s hip he reached down with one hand to roughly rub at his neglected clit, never ceasing his thrusts as he leaned down over Sans.

“Let go, I want to watch you as you completely  _ undone _ under my hands.” He growled quietly between them, eyelights boring into Sans’s white.

Sans howled in pleasure toppling straight over the edge, purple light filled the room as his soul expanded in his rib cage and released, purple magic dripping down his ribcage and bones sending a flood of sensations and feelings through the bond to Edge and Sans screamed his release, his pussy clenching around Edge’s thrusting cock tightly. The combination of the face Sans was making and his tightly clenching walls causing Edge to curse under his breath, a few stuttering thrusts later and his own magic filled Sans. Edge swallowed any noise he might've made by pressing his head into the nape of Sans’s neck muffling himself.

Edge shuddered as his own soul burst, the purple light and magic matching Sans’s, and he inhaled sharply as Sans’s surge of feelings and sensations assaulted his senses, and he buried his face further into Sans’s neck to drown out his own noise at the overwhelming experience, his own feelings and sensations going through the bond to Sans who moaned against his gag. Panting Edge slowly came down back to reality.

After about five minutes of laying against Sans, holding him, Edge finally pulled away from Sans, reaching up to untie his scarf from his head. _Eugh_ , it was soaked int Sans’s drool, he tossed it into the nearby hamper for cleaning, giving Sans a dirty look. Though he soon realized that they were both a complete mess, how to get clean without the rest of the house seeing them?

Sans seeming completely content with being a complete mess nuzzled against him slightly, eyelights hazy and looking sleepy.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep Sans! We need to clean this mess us.” He hissed quietly, just in case.

“Mmmm,” Sans mused. He supposed he didn’t want to push Edge so soon, after all that. He didn’t have  _ that much _ stamina after all and he was sure the captain did. So instead of saying something snarky he yawned. “Do we have to? I’m tired.”

“Sans get up! And yes we do! Look at yourself!”

Sans groaned and Sat up only to smirk and fall against Edge relaxing pressing his full weight, which granted wasn’t all that much, against Edge. “Carry me.”

“Carry you?! Why should I?”

“I’m not leaving this bed otherwise, it’s nice...and comfy…” Sans droned resting his skull against Edge’s rib cage looking up at him with an amused smirk.

“You do realize you’re bare boned right, the rest of the house would see if you I carried you to the bathroom.”

Sans whined and huffed, Well he wasn’t going to put his mostly clean stolen clothes on covered in his and Edge’s magic. Sans smirked and gripped Edge’s arm teleporting them to the bathroom. Edge squawked at the unexpected teleport and he jumped up to close the bathroom door quickly as Sans slumped against the tub with a yawn.

“Are you _cumming_ or what?” Sans huffed turning on the shower with a smirk. He didn’t get to see Edge bare boned during their tour but now he would.

“You could have at least warned me!” He hissed before coming up behind Sans. “Tell anyone about this and I’ll strangle you.”

“Promise~?” Sans purred looking up with a shit eating grin. Edge growled rolling his eyelights sliding off his shirt. Sans watched looking immensely pleased leaning against the tub arms crossed waiting.

“And we are never doing this again,” Edge added. Sans snorted.

“Whateva you say chief.” Sans yawned giving Edge a lazy salute.

As Edge began to slide his pants off the door opened and Red stepped in before freezing his eyelights going to the completely naked horrified Sans that was covered in purple, cyan, and red magic, to his stunned half naked brother, covered in the same purple magic and a little bit of the cyan as well.

Red grinned, his gold tooth flashing. “...Just touring Snowdin, right?”

“Sans, I swear to the angel if you breathe a _ word _ of this to anyone...” Edge began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW. ecto genitalia, BDSM. No Sanses were harmed (more than they wanted to be) or emotionally scarred I swear. Edge needs to learn proper BDSM etiquette, he'll learn soon I promise! 
> 
> Edge just wants to keep [Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1j9NASRQgU) as his dirty little secret.
> 
> >:D 28 chapters and finally the Kedgeup is here!


	29. Failing Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the skele bros from Underfell arrive in the Undertale universe Papyrus makes it his mission to save Underfell Papyrus (Edge) from his wicked (and abusive) ways or die trying! Probably the latter. But he won't give up! Everyone can be a good person if they just try, right? 
> 
> ...
> 
> AKA
> 
> Someone falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door*
> 
> WHATS THIS? AN UPDATE ON TIME?
> 
> Red: Chaos its technically Monday so its late
> 
> CHaos: shhh shhhhhhhhhh, Red, shhh. 
> 
>  
> 
> The only reason this is on time is Zion. They are lovely and we should all thank them for helping write this chapter, *pets Zion*

 

 

***

Red

This was just too rich. Red grinned to himself as he drummed his fingers against the table, staring at Edge and Sans who both seemed to be trying very hard not to look at eachother or Red at the breakfast table. When he had walked in on Sans and Edge last night Red thought he’d had some lack of alcohol induced hallucination.

But no, Red was seeing very clearly that his not so wild guess was entirely true. After many threats to his life Boss had finally let him go and he had made his way to the shed plotting ways to tease both skeletons. Boss was a hell of a lot less intimidating sans his pants but Red wasn’t going to tell him that. But then he remembered something even better, he'd lost that bet. The one where he’d bet Boss that he would lose 100 gold to the violence jar by Saturday. It was Saturday and after taking into consideration the gold coins that Red had had to add himself, Boss’s coins came up to about 86, meaning Red was supposed to stop drinking mustard. But now, Red had a get out of jail free card.

“Why is everyone so damn quiet?” Undyne demanded.

“Because it’s too early.” Sans said slumping against the table, holding his head up with one hand giving a loud yawn.

“Brother how are you even tired? You napped all night,” Papyrus said staring at Sans blankly. Red was sure Sans had slept all night, hell, Sans had probably had the best night's sleep of his life. Red snickered quietly to himself, even if he couldn't tell he’d still enjoy it.

“Bro, that’s called sleeping,” Sans sighed. Edge’s mandible twitched up slightly.

“Something wear you out Sans?” Edge asked raising a brow bone. Sans narrowed his sockets slightly at him, catching his gaze for the first time since last night.

“You know me Edge, I like  _ takin _ it easy.” Sans retorted leaning back in his chair, a smirk tugging at his permagrin.

Red snorted watching the two of them. He didn’t have to say anything. They were so obvious. Then again, maybe Red was just observant. Undyne didn’t seem to notice, Frisk was playing with their food, and Papyrus seemed lost in thought. Red gave Papyrus a look of worry, he really hoped the Creampuff was doing okay.

“I’m so sure,” Edge huffed rolling his eyelights. “Red and I have to go to work today, which means no one is around to babysit. Don’t leave the house. Don’t open the door if anyone knocks. If I come home and someone’s not here I am  _ not _ going to be happy.”

“What no threats of dismemberment or broken bones?” Undyne teased raising a single eyebrow.  “Someone’s in a good mood.” Red smirked to himself, yeah he bet he was in a good mood.

“I was actually thinkin’ of going to the labs Boss. Try an’ figure out a way to send these idiots home? In Undertale there had been an equation on dimensional travel on that whiteboard in the secret room before that goopy bastard came,” Red said clearing his throat.

“What? Alone? Certainly not, especially if there are two of them,” Edge said with a frown. “We can try that on my next day off.”

“Boss. yer next day off is in like four weeks,” Red scoffed. Asgore had decided that Edge needed to make up lost time. In Red’s opinion Asgore (ahem, Assgore)  was just a dick who trying to get Edge to break.

“So we’ll go in four weeks.” Edge said rolling his eyes. “What’s the rush?”

“Your universe could kill us at any second?” Sans said looking amused.

“Not if you’d stay in the damn house.” Edge grumbled and he frowned at the clock before standing up and placing his plate in the sink. “Go to your sentry station Red. Don’t fall asleep or go to Grillby’s.  _ Or _ the labs.” Edge ordered and Red sighed. There wasn’t much of a loophole there. Edge glanced at Sans briefly who gave Edge a knowing smirk, Edge looked away mandible twitching up again and Edge walked out quickly. There was a moment of silence.

“So we’re going to the labs, right?” Sans asked Red with a grin.

“What? No! Didn’t ya hear Boss? Maybe you get off on getting your ass kicked but I don't!” Red exclaimed.

Sans flushed bright blue shrinking into his hoodie. “Sh-shut up!” Sans murmured and Undyne guffawed loudly.

“What does that mean?” Frisk asked with a frown.

“Nothin, eat yer bagel.” Red deadpanned, they were  _ not _ having this conversation with the kid. Papyrus frowned at Frisk as if them speaking had offended him on a deep and personal level.

“So does that mean your going to work?” Undyne asked innocently. Red narrowed his sockets at her suspiciously.

“Yeah…?” Red said.

“Be careful,” Undyne said. Red rolled his eyes. This was his universe, he knew how to handle himself. He glanced away from her quickly. She really shouldn’t be concerned with his safety, he really didn’t deserve it, least of all from her. But, while he was at work Red wsa sure he could find some time to stop at Grillby’s.  Red teleported to his station with a lazy sigh and nearly fell on his ass into the snow. He hadn’t expected to find Edge at his station waiting for him.

Edge frowned looking at Red before crossing his arms, staring at him. Red withered under the piercing gaze. “Y-yeah Boss?” Red asked. What now? What did Edge want? Had Red done something wrong? Red didn’t think he had.

“Sans. I wanted to talk to you about something I’ve remembered…” Edge murmured. Red’s soul sank. Red had been really hoping to avoid this. And by hoping Red had been actively avoiding being alone with his brother since they came home to their universe. Edge knew about the resets now.  Edge now knew about all the times Red had helped sneak the human past him, about all the times Red had chosen a small dumb child over their own kind, about all the times Red had used resets to prank his brother.

And worst of all, Now Boss knew that Red had  _ killed  _ him. It had been an accident! He’d been trying to kill Frisk, or rather Chara if what Frisk said was true. But Boss had died, Boss had died by  _ his hands.  _ It didn’t matter if it was an accident, it didn’t matter if Chara had tricked Red, he had killed his brother.

He deserved whatever it was Boss was going to do to him. When Edge realized Red wasn’t going to say anything Edge sighed and looked away before looking back at Red. What was Red supposed to say? Sorry I killed you? It wouldn’t change  _ anything. _

“I. . . wanted to say that I’m sorry, Sans,” Edge said softly.  Red blinked in confusion. Boss was. . . sorry?  _ For what? _ What had Boss done that needed apologizing for? Red’s disbelief and confusion must have been evident on his face because Edge continued.

“There were some resets that I’ve remembered that I’m . . . really ashamed of my actions during,” Edge said, ruby eyelights staring at the snow. Red frowned with confusion.

“Boss ya don’t have anything to apologize for. I-it’s okay. I don’t really remember anythin’ that bad happening?” Red frowned.

“Sans I tore your other rib off!” Edge yelled voice cracking and Edge clenched his fists. “I broke your jaw, your ulna, your radius and your femur, I tore you’re fucking rib off! That’s  _ not okay! _ ”

Red shifted nervously. Honestly that scenario had happened a handful of times and while definitely not one of the better runs, it was one Red had grown to accept and wave off. It always seemed to happen whenever Red was caught helping Frisk while his brother was in a LOVE high. And quite honestly, Edge had a habit of breaking Red’s star damned ulna. Hell, Edge breaking Red’s ulna and red teleporting is what had gotten them to that other universe to begin with.

“Boss, ya realize that that technically never happened, right?” Red said with a frown. “It doesn’t matter. It’s fine. I deserved it,” Red said with a shrug. And he did. He had been helping the very human his brother had been trying to catch. Of course he deserved it. Red didn’t understand what was going on. Edge had never apologized or felt bad before.

Edge sighed facepalming. “No, Sans. It’s not fine and you didn’t deserve it,” Edge said firmly. “...And I am really sorry…”

Red shoved his hands in his pockets looking away. He didn’t know what to do with this. Boss had never apologized before, not since he was a kid. And he didn’t need to apologize, there was nothing to apologize for! If anyone should apologize it should be Red.

“I. . . it's fine Boss, really. I had it coming. Especially after what I did to you,” Red murmured looking down. “I should be the one apologizin’. I- Boss I killed you…” Red said voice hitching.

Edge frowned taking a step towards Red and Red flinched closing his sockets. “Sans.” Edge sighed, his thumb brushing the tears from Red’s cheekbones gently. “Sans. Look at me.”

Red didn’t want to. When Red opened his eyes Boss was frowning at him, kneeling in front of him, brushing more tears from Red’s face.  “Sans that wasn’t your fault. The human tricked you. You can’t blame yourself for that; I don’t.” Edge said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

“B-but-” Red sobbed. “I-I  _ killed _ you Paps. I’m so fuckin’ useless, I’m worthless-”

“Enough.”

“But I-” Red sobbed.

“No, I won't hear another word Sans.” Edge stated firmly but still with a rare gentleness. Red covered his face sobbing heavily. He just couldn’t hold it back. But he had killed his brother. How could that be forgiven? How could that  _ not _ be his fault. He was awful, he was horrible, he- he was being pulled into his brother’s arms.

Red blinked in disbelief as he he was pressed against his brother’s armor tightly, Boss’s strong arms wrapping around him. Red wailed before clinging to his brother tightly. It had been  _ so long  _ since Red had hugged his brother like this. The last time they had hugged had been over thirteen years ago.

Edge huffed, looking a little embarrassed, holding Red tightly against him. “You’re  _ not _ worthless. You know I hate it when you say that. I told you not to say that again,” Edge grumbled softly. “Stop being so hard on yourself, Sans. You did the best you could, it’s the human’s fault what happened, not yours. I’m fine, you’re fine, everything's fine.”

Edge held Red tightly, until Red’s sobs had faded to soft sniffles and hiccups and Edge pulled back untying his scarf and using it to wipe at the magic stains on his brother’s face.

“You know Sans told me something very interesting,” Edge mused finishing scrubbing at Red’s face. Red huffed glancing at Edge.

“Where to find his G spot?”

Edge began to raise his hand to smack Red with his scarf but stopped, dropping it to his side scowling at his brother. Red grinned deviously before he began chuckling softly.

“No! I don’t need- that’s not-stars dammit Sans!” Edge crossed his arms his cheekbones dusting red. “When I took him upstairs last night, it was because he was hiding something.”

“His G spot?” Red prompted again with a smirk.

“Sans I am being serious here!”

“Hi Serious, I’m Sans,” Red said.

“SAAAAANS!” Edge growled more magic coloring his face. “No! This is about your magic you little shit!”

Red snickered softly, utterly amused with how easy it was to get Boss all riled up. Red sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets soul pulsing nervously at the mention of his magic.

“What about it?” Red asked curiously. Had Alphys told something to Sans that Red didn’t know? Edge sighed at his brother now that he could finally get a word in ed-he stopped that train of thought.

“Yes, he said he spoke to Alphys about the block she’d put on it. Apparently the block was temporary. It stopped working the same year she applied it. . . Sans the only thing blocking your magic is you.” Edge said crossing his arms.

Red looked way. That couldn't be true! He’d tried so hard,  _ so fucking hard _ to use his magic. For years! It took years and years to even squeak out what little of his magic he actually did manage to use! There had to be a block. There had to be something!  _ There just had to. _

“Listen Sans, I don’t know what happened. But that’s what he told me, what he wanted to tell you. And maybe it won’t be a simple fix, but, we’ll figure it out.” Edge murmured casting his gaze down at the snow. “I need to leave for work before I’m late. I’ll see you at home.”

Red sighed and nodded. This was a lot to take in. “S-sure Boss,” Red said softly. Edge’s phone went off and he frowned, flipping it open.

“What do you want Alphys?” Edge demanded. Edge’s eyelights went out for a moment as he listened to the doctor. What was Alphys doing calling Boss? Red shifted nervously, this couldn’t be good. “I’ll be right there.” Edge growled hanging up the phone and he looked down at Red.

“Go home.” Edge snapped.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Red demanded.

“There’s a situation, that’s all. Just go home, and don’t let anyone leave.” Edge said firmly.

***

Sans

As soon as Red left, Sans looked at Undyne expectantly.

“We’re going to the labs,” Undyne announced.

“But Edge and Red said-” Frisk started and Undyne cleared her throat over them.

“Edge and Red are holding out on me on information about alternate me still, I know it! Besides  this world’s Alphys knows things whether its a trap or not. Also, Sans could sneak into the labs and take a picture of that dumb equation Red wanted to look at to get us home. Win-win,” Undyne said firmly, punching her palm passionately.

“I don’t think any of this is a good idea,” Papyrus said with a frown. Sans gave his brother a small wink.

“Aw come on Paps, it’ll be fine, I feel it in my bones.” Sans said with a snicker and frowned as his soul began to pulse. Guilt and sadness was assaulting his soul from Edge, showering Sans’s soul in a wave of despair. Sans frowned and focused on comforting thoughts and feelings, and pushing it out. Out towards the invisible string he felt was there attaching him to Edge, the bond.

“Brother, no.” Papyrus sighed at the pun.

“Alright so who’s going with me?” Undyne demanded placing her hands on her hips.

“Oh, I will, definitely.” Sans said with a grin. He wasn’t going to let Undyne face Alphys alone. He wouldn’t put it past this version of Alphys to dissect the fish monster or something. Besides he wanted more answers, such as whether or not Alphys knew where Underfell Gaster was. And well, if Edge found out Sans had left the house it was an added bonus.

“I really think we should all stay here,” Papyrus said with a frown, crossing his arms gazing at both Undyne and Sans.

“Aw come on bro, we need answers,” Sans said with a wink.

“Sans every time you go to that lab something bad happens! This world’s Alphys nearly dissected you! I really think both you and Undyne should stay,” Papyrus said. Sans sighed frowning at his brother. He knew Papyrus meant well, but Sans needed answers, and this world’s Alphys had them. He felt a spike of warmth come from Edge and was curious as to what the other was doing. The bond had been blocked off for so long it was hard getting used to all these new feelings and sensations coming from Edge.

“I’m telling if you guys go,” Frisk huffed.

“What’s that punk? You want to spend the day in the shed?” Undyne said with a toothy grin.

“No!” Frisk gasped. Sans chuckled as a wave of embarrassment came from Edge and annoyance. Sans wanted to know what was getting Edge so flustered, especially when it wasn’t him. As Undyne and Frisk argued, Sans sat there just taking in the soul bond and Edge’s feelings, when Edge’s soul seemed to spike with anger, sadness, and a little fear. Sans frowned. That couldn't be good.

“NO ONE CARES IF I GIVE THIS PUNK A SWIRLY RIGHT?’ Undyne demanded. Papyrus didn’t argue and Sans frowned lost in thought, too busy trying to figure out what could be causing this absolute whirlwind of emotion from someone like Edge.

“Guys!? Help!?” Frisk hissed. Undyne was holding Frisk upside down by their ankles and had them half way up the stairs when Red teleported into the center of the living room.

“Red!” Papyrus greeted with a smile. “You are back much earlier than expected!”

“Y-yeah,” Red said and he frowned gazing up the steps at Undyne who slowly hid Frisk behind her back poorly. “...Put the kid down Fishbitch,” Red sighed.

Undyne huffed giving Frisk an angry look.  “But Red! They have it coming!” Undyne growled.

“Now, Undyne,” Red sighed.

Undyne grumbled under her breath, dropping Frisk to the floor with a clunk. “Is everything okay Red?” Sans asked with a frown. He did not like the emotional hurricane he was feeling from Edge, not one bit.

“I...I’m not sure. Boss got a call from Alphys and told me to go home, said it was a situation,” Red mumbled. Sans frowned, A situation? What kind of situation warranted sending Red home this early? “That’s all I know,” Red said with a sigh.

“This sounds bad Red,” Sans said with a frown and an intense sharp pain shot from the bond causing Sans to cry out in surprise at the pain.

“Sans!?” Papyrus said with worry running to his side. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t-  _ it hurts. _ I don’t know but it’s Edge. Something’s wrong,” Sans hissed. It felt like his soul had been slashed with a knife. Grief and sadness pulled from Edge’s soul. “Red! We have to help him!” Sans hissed sockets watering slightly, clutching at his rib cage as the sting subsided only slightly.

“We? No, no, no,” Red said with a wince. “I’ll go-”

“Red you can’t use your magic!” Papyrus said with worry. “But Sans can,” Papyrus added quietly. Red grit his teeth and Sans groaned clenching at his chest.

“I think he’s hurt Red!” Sans said panic starting to grow in his soul. Every part of Sans's soul was telling him he had to get to Edge, and get to Ege now. Red swore underneath his breath.

“Fine...fine!” Red said grabbing Sans’s arm. Papyrus grabbed Red’s arm and Red frowned. He didn’t have time for this. Undyne and Frisk latched onto Papyrus. Well. Looks like they were all probably going to die. What fun.

Red closed his eyes focusing on his brother, reaching through the void and the bends and tears of reality, stepping through and- and they were all at Edge’s side. Edge was panting hard, pressed up against a dank cavern wall, a deep blue spear had been impaled through his chestplate, dust and marrow staining his armor from the wound. 

“No…” Undyne said softly. In front of Edge, holding another blue spear aiming it at his head, was what could only be this world’s Undyne. Her hair was untamed, snarled and greasy, sitting at her shoulders and her one eye was black as night.

Felldyne turned sharply at the arrival of new monsters. Lower LOVE and easier prey. “What are you idiots doing here!?” Edge snarled eyelights shrinking. Edge spat pulling the blue spear from his chest with a snarl of pain as he used it to swing at Felldyne’s head. Felldyne dodged, and grinned viciously, roaring like a wild animal as she charged at Papyrus. The lowest level besides Frisk, the easiest prey.

Edge snarled releasing a wave of bones at her knocking her back and into the cavern wall.

“Captain this just isn’t fair~” Sang a voice from above. It was then Sans realized where they were. They were in one of the many caverns in Waterfall and in the chasm above them Dogaressa stood a feral grin on her face. Next to her were several monsters with magic dampening cuffs around their wrists, not that it seemed needed. The monsters seemed listless, drugged, hardly moving, most of them drooling.

“If your friends have come to play lets even the odds,” Dogaressa huffed removing the magic dampers from a Shyren, a dog monster, and an alligator monster. Dogaressa stabbed them all in the neck with a needle before kicking them down into the chasm below.

“Oh fuck,” Red swore. “They’re _all_ fallen,” Red said his eyelight flickering yellow and blue as he looked at each of them. The monsters shifted, the listless expressions leaving, ravious expressions replacing them. The alligator monster roared charging at Red with breakneck speed while the dog monster snarled and made a dash for Frisk. The Shyren grinned viciously, before bolting for Sans and Felldyne shook her head with a growl at Edge before closing the gap between them.

Sans swore summoning his blasters. He really didn’t want to gain anymore LOVE than he already had, and he was sure each of these monsters had high LOVE. But what other choice did he have? A part of him, deep within sang with glee at the thought of more EXP. Sans gagged slightly.

Sans released his blasters at the Shyren turning her to dust with one hit. He really was overpowered in this universe. His KR made sh ort work of anyone with high LOVE. Sans shuddered as  a wave of  _ pure glee _ wen through him as his LOVE increased.

Red had teleported back from the alligator monster and Undyne had started battle with her sending a furious wave of spears from every direction at the wild monster. Frisk was dodging the dog monster with ease, though they were looking worried. Edge was fighting Felldyne, though Sans felt hesitation coming from the bond. Edge was holding back.  _ Edge didn’t want to kill her _ , Sans realized.

“Well this wont do,” Dogaressa huffed. “It looks like you might win, and I can’t have that.” Dogaressa growled shoving more monsters down. Sans’s sockets widened as ten new monsters began to rise from their falls.

“Kid!” Sans snapped looking back at Frisk. “Remember when you promised me you’d never kill anyone again?” Sans demanded. Papyrus took a few steps back looking nervous, clenching and unclenching his fists. This was bad, really bad, as much as he didn’t want to if they didn’t all do their best they could all  _ die _ . “I release you from that promise, go nuts! Kill them all!” Sans yelled sending a wave of bones at an approaching rabbit monster.

“What? No! I’m not killing anyone!” Frisk said with a frown as the dog swiped at them and they ducked. 

“Kid!” Sans hissed releasing another wave of blasters at the rabbit monster and he shuddered as it turned to dust.

“Ah!” Papyrus jumped back as a fox monster swiped at him. “I-I don’t want to hurt you…” Papyrus said with a wince. Sans snarled sending a wave of bones at the fox. There was too many of them!

With a snarl Undyne stabbed a spear through the alligator monster’s head, turning it to dust and she roared rushing at one of the monsters aiming towards Papyrus.

“Papyrus you have to fight!” Sans snapped sending a wave of bones at approaching Woshuas and - ew, was that a Jerry!? Papyrus grimaced before sending a few waves of bones at the approaching monsters.

“I told you to stay at the damn house!” Edge growled at Red, ducking as Felldyne swung her spear.

“Sans said ya were hurt,” Red said.

“Sans is an idiot!” Edge hissed.

“Hey!” Sans yelled. “You’d be surrounded right now if we weren’t here! Your welcome jackass!” Sans growled, releasing his blasters at the woshuas frowning as the jerry lived. Papyrus yelped as a bear claw swiped across his battle body, knocking him back. A blaster appeared above Papyrus, releasing it’s laser beam at the monster. The monster snarled stumbling back.

Felldyne screamed as Edge plunged a bone sword through her chest and she whimpered falling to her knees.

“ **Paps?”** Felldyne whispered. Edge froze eyelights stuttering out. A wave of hesitation and grief ran from Edge’s soul to Sans.

“Kill her! Boss! Kill her now!” Red snarled. Edge trembled slightly, taking a step back. “BOSS!” Red snarled.

Felldyne snarled pulling sword from within her chest out, and she grinned viciously. " **DIE PAPYRUS!"** Felldyne snarled slashing at Edge with the bone sword viciously. Edge was too close. Edge was too hurt. She was fast. Red was faster. Red teleported in front of Edge, and the bone sword sliced across his rib cage from shoulder to hip. Red looked down in disbelief and Edge cried out.

Felldyne's eye widened and she laughed. The world slowed down to a crawl, Papyrus’s blasters released beams of magic at Felldyne, Papyrus letting out a scream of rage.

Red stumbled forward and Edge caught his brother.

“No, no, no, no, no,  _no_!” Edge screamed giving Red a little shake of desperation.

“Heh. . .” Red said his form wavering, his edges beginning to dust.

“Stay with me! Stay with me you idiot!” Edge’s voice hitched.

“...Aw bro...don’t cry….” Red reached his hand to Edge’s cheekbone the hand wavering slowly crumbling to dust before getting lost in the wind. “B-big skeletons don’t cry right?”

Sans screamed falling to his knees as the rest of Red crumbled to dust, covering Edge. Edge’s soul was crushing Sans’s with its grief. Sans couldn't breathe, Sans couldn't think, all he could feel was Edge's pain, drowning out his own. Edge wailed his fingers clutching Red’s jacket tightly, the only piece of Red that was left, save the shivering white upside down heart shaped soul hovering in front of Edge.

Papyrus sobbed softly somewhere to Sans’s left as the heart shaped soul split down the middle shattering into fragments, then a fine dust soon whisked away into nothing.

Papyrus screamed clutching his chest as if pained. “P-paps?” Sans was frozen torn between running to Edge who was sobbing clutching his brother’s jacket and to Paps whose screams of pain were only intensifying. Undyne was the only active one fighting at this point, she snarled out her despair at Red’s death, stabbing a monster through the belly with one of her spears. Frisk cried from the side of the room, still trying to dodge monster attacks.

Papyrus growled, looking up his white eyelights turning a blood red. “P-Papyrus!?” Sans said in shock. What was  _ wrong _ with his brother!?

Felldyne chuckled walking forward, back towards Edge, recovering from the hit Papyrus had pushed her back with.

“ **Die.** ” Papyrus snarled and his orange eyed blasters surrounded Felldyne, their eyelights flickering to red to match Papyrus. The blasters went off and Undyne stared over her shoulder and watched as her alternate disintegrated to dust by Papyrus’s hand. Sans sucked in a breath as Papyrus’s mandible twitched into a smile at the LOVE gain. Sans shuddered. His baby brother had just killed someone. Well, not just someone, a version of Undyne. _With a smile_.

Sans grit his teeth before running to Edge. Both Edge and Papyrus needed him, but at least Papyrus was fighting, Edge was literally free EXP crying in the middle of a battle.

“Edge,” Sans said kneeling next to him. “I’m sorry….I’m so,  _ so, _ sorry,” Sans whispered. His soul panged for Edge, for Red. But they didn’t have time to grieve. Not right now. “But you have to get up! They’re  are too many of them we don’t have time to…. We can’t- you gotta get up and fight,” Sans said hugging Edge tightly.

Edge sobbed into Sans’s shoulder his entire frame shaking and Sans winced. “Edge...get up, come on,” Sans pleaded summoning a wave of bones at approaching monsters. “You have to get up and fight right now!” Sans hissed.

It was too much. There were too many. Papyrus and Undyne were getting pushed back,  Frisk was backed into a corner, and Sans couldn’t keep up with the monsters coming at he and Edge. They were absolutely, completely, utterly, royally  _ fucked _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Points to major character death warning* been there since chapter ten. ;) 
> 
> I'm so sorry [Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCZinX209rA)! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHY THERE WAS ONLY PLATONIC CHERRYBLOSSOM. 
> 
> I think a lot of you saw Papyrus breaking, you just didn't know why ;) 
> 
> *hides from the knives and pitch forks under a rock*


	30. Fail-safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's dead and everyone's screwed. :)
> 
> *throws confetti*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the month-long cliffhanger :O I had finals and then I moved to Florida and quit my job. _it was a busy month_ Anyway, big thanks to Zionkilse, again, the only reason I finished this chapter at all!
> 
> Anyway, I'm feeling really good about this. I think we've all reached a good space spiritually, emotionally, physically!

_ *** _

_ Underfell _

_ 199X _

_ 20 years ago _

EDGE

“Sans?” Edge stumbled through the frigid water of Waterfall, searching for his brother. Red had been gone for hours, night had fallen but Red still hadn’t come back to the little hovel they had been calling home for the last few weeks. Before that they had been... _ somewhere  _ else. Edge’s memory of it was slim at best. Had it been a hospital? There had been a doctor, hadn’t there been?

“Sans?” Edge called out again, his brother had never taken this long to come back before. 

“ _ Well, well, well, _ you look like you’d be worth a bit of gold.” Cooed a soft voice. A shyren stepped out from the darkness, grinning showing sharpened teeth. Edge stumbled back bones clacking slightly. 

“D-don’t come any closer.” Edge stammered, summoning a small wave of white bones. They smacked against Shyren shaving off a minimal amount of HP. 

“Or maybe you’d be worth more in EXP than gold,” Shyren giggled walking closer through the bones, the pain ignorable.

“S-stay away!”Edge whimpered backing up from the monster, his soul pounding in his rib cage. “I d-don’t want to hurt you.” 

Shyren cackled, it was a loud and twisted sound. “Oh sweetie. That’s adorable!” She crowed her voice echoing through the cavern. “Maybe I’ll just kill you myself, hmm? I could use a hit of EXP.” Shyren grinned as she grabbed the little skeleton’s hand, twisting his wrist with a loud crack pulling him closer. Edge screamed, sockets brimming with tears from his snapped wrist. 

  
“L E A V E   H I M  A L O N E.”

The sound of a blaster went off and Edge swallowed as the shyren in front of him crumbled to dust in the fading red light. Red stood on the other side of the cavern, a worried look dominating his face. Red ran over to his brother through the shallow water,  quickly looking him over, turning him this way and that.

“Ya alright bro!?” Red exclaimed in fear and worry before Edge burst into sobs, clinging to his brother tightly with his good hand. “Shh… come on bro. Yer fine, I gotcha.” Red said soothingly, hovering his palm over Edge’s broken wrist, green magic misting from it healing the break. “Come on now bro, it’s aight. Yer a big skeleton now aren’t ya? Don’t cry. Big skeletons don’t cry, they get even.” Red said softly hugging Edge tight, like he was never going to let him go. Edge didn’t even  _ want _ him to let go, not ever. 

***

EDGE

Present day

Edge couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe and he could hardly think. There was nothing but the overwhelming pain in his soul swallowing him whole. Red was dead.  _ His brother was dead. _

He had dusted in his arms. Had died protecting Edge from Fell Undyne  _ because Edge was too weak to kill her. _ It was all his fault. If he had just killed her when Red told him to, his brother would still be alive.

Sans swore under his breath holding Edge firmly in his arms before releasing beams of magic from his blasters at the approaching fallen monsters, forall the good it did. A few even dusted but more fallen took their places. There were just too many of them. Edge shuddered. He needed to help. He should help. Edge should fight, do anything but cling to Sans’s blue hoodie and sob like a child. But he _ couldn’t _ . 

Edge wasn’t able to move at all, as if the horrible pain in his soul had rendered him completely immobile. Sans was getting tired, Edge was sure, and there were more monsters than he seemed to be able to keep up with. Sans needed his help and he was just sitting there crying.  _ He was so useless. _

Undyne and Papyrus were being pressed back and still Edge couldn’t move. He just sat there clinging to Sans sobbing his sockets out into his blue hoodie.   _ Do something you idiot. Do anything! _ Edge grit his teeth bones blacking together and he snarled summoning a wave of jagged red bones launching them at the enclosing monsters, dusting one, barely making a dent in their number, and pushing them back for the moment. 

The fallen monsters lurched forward despite the minor set back,  pressing Undyne, Papyrus and Frisk up to the cavern wall where Sans and Edge were at, the small group of skeletons, the fish monster and the human were all surrounded by dozens of high LOVE, fallen monsters. Edge snorted.  At least they’d die together?  _ At least he’d be with his brother. _

Edge felt Sans’s soul reaching out trying to offer him comfort. It was a gentle and sad presence that felt like it was trying to be there for him. Edge huffed, closing his sockets, letting the feeling in. Why not? A warmth pulsed in his soul, noticeable amongst the empty agony Red’s death had left, and he tried to focus on it. It didn’t lessen the sting, but it made it slightly more bearable. 

Papyrus growled, his new red eyelights glinting as he glared at the approaching monsters and Undyne swore under her breath, her single golden eye flicking from monster to monster. Edge shuddered. There were just too many of them. They’d all be with Red soon enough.

***

Sans

Sans supposed they were about to find out what happens when Frisk reloaded from another universe. Would Sans wake up in Undertale? Would he wake up at all? Would the universe throw him out into the void? Rip them all out of existence, not knowing what to do with them?

Dogaressa cackled softly, her purple eyes sparkling with glee as she stared down from the lip of the cavern at them. Sans frowned up at  her, the LOVE within him demanding her dust. He had never wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to kill that dog, right now. Sans shuddered. He had no idea how much LOVE this battle had gained him. _ He didn’t want to know.  _ Countless monsters were closing in, far more than any of them could handle, all black eyes, long claws, and sharp teeth.

“T-there’s too many of them!” Papyrus growled out, piercing several with white bone attacks, merely slowing them down.

“I-I know Paps, I know.” Sans said softly, looking to his brother with sad eyelights. There was so much he wanted to say to Papyrus. He should have been a better brother. He should have been there for him more. Sans should have been  more honest. Sans held out his hand, taking Papyrus’s firmly in his giving it a gentle squeeze. Sans’s other arm was still wrapped around the sobbing captain. 

“Just...Just close your eyes Paps…” Sans murmured quietly as the monsters approached. Maybe it would be over quick?

As the Fallen monsters enclosed them, shimmering dust sifted and swirled around them, by an unseen force. Broken shards of white light clanked together within the dust forming a white upside down heart riddled with cracks. The cracks began to fade as the dust swirled in a mini tornado around the soul. Before Sans and Edge, the cracks inthe upside down heart finished mending and the soul began shifting from the color white to a bright red. 

More dust swirled through the air around the soul, taking shape. Sans stared in disbelief as a familiar skeleton began to flicker back into reality, fading in and out of solidity much like said skeleton’s blasters tended to do. When the dust faded Red was standing there, panting heavily, his form flickering and solidifying. There was a crimson aura to Red that hadn’t been there before, the space between each ulna and radius was glowing a bright red, the same with his fibula and tibias. One of his eyelights was glowing a bright red, the other a dark purple. A sharp diagonal crack marred each cheekbone, the slanted cracks glowing the same determination crimson color. 

“R-Red!?”Sans said in disbelief.  _ How!? This was _ **_impossible_ ** _.  _ Sans did a quick check of Red.

***** S **-** **_A_ ** _ N- _ **_S?!_ ** **(01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100)**

* **LV 5 ATK 5 DEF 1 HP 0.0000000000000000000000000000000001/ 1**

***DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION.**

* **FAILSAFE ENGAGED.**

Sans stared in disbelief at the check. What even was that!? It was all messed up and glitched out! Sans himself had had determination injections but he doubted it was enough  _ to do that.  _ Sans certainly had never risen after being dusted. How much determination did Red have in his system!? What the hell had happened to Red to make him be able to  _ undust? _

“R-red!?” Papyrus breathed out, sockets widening in shock. Red didn't look at him, didn't look at any of them as he turned towards the group of fallen that had paused at his arrival.

Red growled his voice distorted and he grinned, impossibly wide, his golden tooth glinting in the unnatural red aura around him. Red’s blasters materialized out of thin air, several of them. They all bore one single red eyelight and a golden tooth. Their maws opened wide, aiming at the mass of fallen monsters surrounding the group of skeletons, releasing red streams of magic. Sans stared in wonder and horror as dust rained down around them from the massive damage. Overkill was an understatement. Not a single monster survived the onslaught. 

“Holy shit,” Undyne hissed. 

Dogaressa howled in fury from above them and she fled quickly as Red aimed his blasters towards her. 

“S-Sans?” Edge whispered in disbelief, having looked up from Sans’s hoodie upon hearing his brother’s voice. Red turned towards them and his grin faltered for a moment before returning. His blasters turned to point at the group of skeletons and the blaster’s maws opened wide. 

“Red!? Red hey, i-it’s us!” Sans said nervously. Red stared at him blankly, red and purple eyelights not showing any sign of recognition. The blasters began whining with energy as they charged. Sans swallowed hard. If he didn't do something Red was going to kill them all. With a curse, Sans teleported their small group out of the way as the blaster’s beams smashed into the cavern wall where they had been throwing chunks of rock. Sans staggered slightly his vision doubling and he held onto Edge's shoulder to anchor himself. He would not be able to do that again, he didn’t have the stamina to teleport so many people at once.

Red let out a soft chuckle and Sans stared in disbelief. That would have killed them. Red was  _ really _ trying to kill them. “Red!” Sans shouted. “Snap out of it!”

“Sans!” Edge yelled and he gently detached himself from Sans before running towards his brother. 

“Edge no!” Sans hissed sockets widening. Red  _ clearly _ wasn’t himself. They all would be dead if Sans hadn’t shortcutted everyone, so, in Sans’s opinion, running towards Red was an incredibly stupid, moronic, shaking death's hand kind of idea. Edge of course ignored Sans coming to a stop just in front of Red. The smaller skeleton snarled viciously up at Edge, his blasters turning to point at the captain with growing balls of red magic in their sharp jaws. Edge paid the blasters no mind as he knelt down to pull his brother tightly in his arms.

“Sans!  _ Sans, stop it _ !” Edge pleaded with his brother, pulling back from the hug some to give Red a firm shake. Red squinted at Edge, looking confused.The blasters paused the sharp whine stopping.   


Red said and frowned at him. Edge squinted at Red in confusion before giving a quick nod. Sans frowned at this, was Red speaking in wingdings? He had earlier, too, before he wiped out all the fallen, hadn’t he? Sans’s wingdings were rusty at best. He wasn’t sure what Red had said, either time, but it seemed like Edge had understood him.

“Sans? Are you back with me?” Edge asked softly, looking at his brother with concern cupping his face in both hands. Red shook his head slightly avoiding Edge’s gaze, even as his head was lifted up.

“P-Papyrus?” Red asked softly, the distortion tainting his voice with a deeper, rougher tone than usual. Edge sighed in relief crushing Red against his rib cage in another hug before sobbing loudly. 

“What the fuck you asshole!?” Edge cried out as he smacked the risen skeleton on the shoulder weakly. “Y-you can’t just leave me like that! How could you  _ almost _ -” Edge choked and he shuddered. “How are you even alive-” Edge’s voice cracked and he sobbed brokenly against his brother, clinging to him tightly amongst the debris and the dust like the wind might whisk him away a second time.

Sans’s soul panged, he could feel Edge's grief at almost losing his brother, his fear that he still might lose him, and the utter relief that Red was still alive slamming against his own soul like a battering ram. Sans could feel how much Edge truly loved his brother, Edge’s soul crying out and Sans’s answering, sending him feelings of calm and strength; support. 

Sans had no idea Edge cared so much about the small skeleton that he was always smacking around. . . He was always such an  _ asshole _ to Red. Edge was constantly surprising not only Sans but Papyrus and Undyne too. Constantly proving not to be the villain Sans and they, thought he was. A soft warm feeling filled Sans’s soul as he watched the two rougher brothers. 

“Red…?” Papyrus said softly taking a small step forward. Sans turned to stare at his own brother, cut and bruised from fighting. Miniscule rivers of marrow seeped from the cuts, staining his battle body, dust falling like snow off his form when he moved. Red eyelights were glued to Red with a disbelief, shocked to see him  _ there. _ Sans looked at his brother, concern twisting uncomfortably in his soul, hand still clasped in his own.

Papyrus had killed someone, not just someone either, Undyne. Well, this world’s Undyne, but  _ still _ . He had never thought his brother would be capable of such a thing… he didn’t  _ want _ his brother to gain LOVE like he had. He was still upset himself about his own LOVE gain. And what was wrong with Papyrus’s eyelights. . . ?

“Paps, are you okay?” Sans asked softly, looking in his brother’s dark red eyelights, Papyrus winced as if pained by his words. 

“I think so? I… my soul really  _ hurt. _ But it feels better now? I just feel really angry.”  Papyrus said softly, looking back at Red and Edge.  _ So very angry. _

Sans frowned. He supposed the anger could be from the LOVE gain? Maybe the eyelight color too? (Though hadn’t his brother’s eyelights changed before he killed the other Undyne?)  Sans didn’t have any other explanation for the shift in eyelight color. He still couldn’t believe his little brother had taken a life. What was this horrible universe doing to them? Sans had lost track of how many monsters he killed in this one battle. He had to have gained LOVE too. Again, Sans shuddered visibly.

“Are you alright Sans?” Papyrus turned to frown at him, Sans glanced at his brother forcing a weak grin. 

“Heh...h-honestly bro? No.” Sans said his permanent grin straining, Papyrus shifted turning to wrap Sans in a tight embrace, showering him in dust by accident.

“Me either.” Papyrus whispered, Sans returned the embrace just as tightly, closing his sockets. Stars what wasn't going to happen today?

It felt so good to finally stop pretending he was okay when he wasn’t, it was exhausting to pretend he was fine all the time. Fake smiles, bad jokes as Sans built walls up around him, boxing himself up where no one would see how  _ broken _ he was. Even his little brother fell victim to this charade. It felt so good to let those walls come tumbling down, even if the rest of him felt like he was was shattering with them.

“Hey. We should get moving. Get out of the open.” Undyne said, her fists clenched tightly at her sides shaking slightly. Dust colored her hair near grey, she was covered in blood; though not her own. Sans wasn’t sure if she had gained LOVE as well. Either way, she didn’t look happy. Then again, she had just watched Papyrus kill another version of herself. Had just watched another version of her try and kill them, who would be happy? Frisk slowly approached, looking worried.

Edge stiffened before nodding in agreement, they needed to move. “Can you shortcut us?” Edge questioned Red gently, Red blinked as if he didn’t understand the question before shaking his head. Sans grimaced, he couldn’t shortcut them all. He’d already done it once, which was a miracle in of itself. He had exhausted himself with that alone, nevermind the battle. 

“I can’t either, welp. Guess we’re walking?” Sans sighed as Edge cursed and frowned down at Red. 

“Can you walk?” Edge demanded of his brother. Red once more blinked at Edge as if he was speaking in tongues. “Sans!” Edge growled frustration clear in his voice. Red didn’t answer, he just kept staring at Edge. Who cursed before he hoisted Red up into his arms. The small skeleton blinked in surprise but didn’t argue, or try to escape his brother’s arms, which was just further proof that something had Red on the fritz. Sans scolded himself, Red had dusted and undusted! Of course something was fucked up.

“Let’s go.” Edge snapped at the others. Papyrus gently squeezed Sans’s hand before letting it go and the small group followed after Edge. Waterfall was clear of monsters, due to all the fallen that had been in the area and the group walked through in an anxious silence. 

As they reached the edge of Waterfall towards Snowdin, Edge released a killing intent that nearly knocked Sans off his feet. If any monsters  _ had _ been around the streets of Snowdin, it seemed they had scattered quickly because there wasn’t a single soul to be found as they journeyed through it. Sans gave a soft sigh of relief as they entered the Underfell brothers home. Exhausted, aching bones, and low magic, now was a good time to crash he figured.

Edge placed Red down, stumbling slightly. Sans looked at Edge with a frown concern spiking in his soul. The other skeleton was still injured, Felldyne had impaled him with a spear which left his chestplate stained with his own marrow and dust. 

“I’m fine.” Edge said glancing at Sans. Sans blushed slightly looking away. How did Edge even know Sans was worried?  _ Oh right, stupid soul bond. _

“Well. I call dibs on the shower.” Undyne huffed, shaking her head some and marching up the stairs. 

“Are...are you alright Red?” Papyrus asked softly, looking at Red with concern. 

Red stared at Papyrus and bristled a blaster appearing and whirring at him. Sans was going to take that as a ‘no’, Red was  _ not _ okay.

“Stop that!” Edge snapped before flicking Red in the skull. Red whirled around before growling as he glared up at Edge, blaster fading. Papyrus frowned and dropped his gaze to the floor, clasping his hands tightly together.

“What’s wrong with him?” Frisk asked softly.

“Kid, by rights he should be dead. Stars, he _ was  _ dead. He was dust. None of this is normal. I have no idea what’s wrong with him.” Sans said with a sigh. 

Edge frowned looking at his brother and Sans felt a jolt of fear spike from the other’s soul. Sans’s soul reached out to calm the other and he walked to Edge’s side. “What’s wrong?” Sans asked softly. 

“His HP! It’s so low…” Edge said voice sharp with worry. Sans grimaced, the check he had done earlier had been downright disturbing, and Edge must have seen it too. Edge tore off his red glove, holding his palm an inch in front of Red’s sternum. Red glanced at his brother warily before green healing magic misted from it and over Red. 

“I didn’t know you could heal.” Sans frowned at Edge. He glanced at Papyrus who shook his head, he hadn’t known either and even Frisk looked surprised. 

“Surprise.” Edge scoffed sarcastically, before looking Red over with worry. “Sans. Say something. How did you  _ do _ that?”

Red stared at Edge as if thinking about the answer before shrugging. Edge made a frustrated noise, browbones furrowing as he rubbed the side of his face. Of course he wasn’t going to get a straight answer, why would he? 

“What do you remember? You don’t seem to recognize anyone but your brother.”  Sans tried. Red gave him a wary look.

“Red? We’re your friends. You’re safe...” Papyrus said gently. Red frowned at Papyrus and shook his head. 

“...I’m not Red.” Red said shaking his head.

“That’s just a nickname we call you.” Sans explained quickly and, Red shook his head again. 

“No. You don’t understand. I’m not  _ Sans. _ ” Red said his distorted gravelly voice lowering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [¯\\_(ツ)_/¯](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS-77jNVuHw)
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this up before my week-long hike! See you all in about a week and a half, 10 days!
> 
> Next chapter we will actually address what happened to Papyrus, Red or whoever the hell he is, explains himself, and a one-time thing happens. (probably).


	31. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bla, bla, Exposition, bla.
> 
> AKA 
> 
> Red's not okay, Papyrus isn't okay, and the damn chapter is nearly two months late. No one is happy with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank anyone still reading this, Sorry for the nearly two-month disappearance! Life has been busy (insane) as of late! But I'm back *throws confetti* Updates will be every Sunday. And by Sunday I mean early Monday morning between 1 and 6 am. ;)

***

Sans

 Sans blinked at Red in confusion, Papyrus frowned with worry, and Edge scoffed. Frisk looked completely baffled.

“Don’t be an idiot! Of _course,_ you’re Sans. You’re my brother you asshole!” Edge hissed clenching his fists at his sides. Sans could feel a spike of fear shooting through Edge’s soul, despite the confidence Edge spoke with. Sans took a deep breath trying to calm the other soul, thinking of warm, calm feelings to try and counter the other’s rising panic.

“If you’re not Red, then who are you?” Frisk asked softly, wringing their hands.

“You wouldn’t know me human.” Red growled purple and red eyelights flashing dangerously. Frisk took a hesitant step back, ducking their head. Sans’s eyelights followed the human. Red was the only one vouching for the kid these days, ( _why_ Red was backing Frisk, Sans didn’t know, Red had seemed perfectly content in murdering them not five days ago) but now Red was apparently possessed by someone? Or something? Which meant whoever this was may not be too keen on being around a human.

Sans had to make sure whoever this was didn’t murder the kid. Sans had no idea what a reset would do to them. The kid had mentioned that there had been no ‘SAVE’ points here and that they couldn’t reload only reset. If Frisk died, there’d be a reset and Sans had no idea what would happen to he, Papyrus, and Undyne if a reset happened and they were in _this_ universe.

“You’re going to tell me who you are and why you’re in my friend.” Sans said his white eyelights flashing angrily at ‘Red’. The LOVE inside of Sans was eager for another fight despite his utter exhaustion from the battle. Sans was truly afraid to check and see just what LOVE he was at now. He had changed so much in such little time, he didn't like it. He had gained LOVE before, every time he had killed Frisk, but it had never stuck.

Red let out a sigh giving Sans an unimpressed look. “My name is W.D. Gaster.” Red said shortly. Sans immediately bristled his blasters tearing into reality beside him, their maws opening wide summoning their attacks. Papyrus gave a soft gasp, Frisk frowned looking unsure of what to do with this information, and Edge looked completely taken aback.

“Sans, _don’t you dare!_ That’s still my brother you’re pointing blasters at!” Edge snapped glaring at Sans.

Sans grit his teeth. Was Red really there? They had seen Gaster take Red’s form at the labs in his universe and it had been terrifying. He had almost been an exact copy! Who was to say this was Red _at all_?

But if this wasn’t Red, and this truly was Gaster why were they all alive? Why had the skeleton before them saved their lives and killed all of the fallen? Sans kept his blasters pointed at Red but didn’t fire. Edge glared at Sans in frustration at his defiance.

“He’s right. Kill me and you’ll be killing- Red? Is that what you call him?” Red or rather Gaster said his voice sounding so very much like the skeleton he was possessing; minus Red’s accent and the tone of voice which held a deeper gravel to it.

“Get out of my friend!” Frisk demanded, clenching their little fists. A soft chuckle bubbled up out of Gaster at that.

“I don’t understand…” Papyrus growled softly, red eyelights flashing.

Gaster cocked his head to the side. “Calm down. I’m not the Gaster you’ve been interacting with.” Gaster said rolling his eyelights. “I’m from Underfell.”

“Underfell? What’s that?” Sans demanded eyeing him with mistrust, his blasters filling with even more magic, ready to attack at a moment’s notice.

“Fuck do you idiots know _anything?_ Underfell is the name of _this_ universe.” Gaster scoffed. Or perhaps Fellster or Fell would be a better name, so Sans could keep them separate in his mind.  Calling them both Gaster would be confusing.

“Right. Okay. Well, why don’t you do us all a favor and get the hell out of Red?” Sans demanded his blaster’s maws widening. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his universe’s Gaster showed his face and even if this _wasn't_ the Gaster they'd interacted with so far, he was still _a_ Gaster. Besides, Red had thrown him into the CORE for a reason, right?

“If I could fucking leave, don’t you think I’d have already left?” Fell scoffed and Sans blinked. This truly was a different Gaster. The Gaster Sans knew never cursed or talked so ‘unprofessional’. Fell gave a frustrated sigh. “I’m working on getting out.”

“Why...why are you in Red at all?” Frisk asked softly shifting nervously. “Are you possessing him l-like a ghost?”

Sans rolled his eyelights at Frisk. This would only feed Frisk’s ridiculous story of their imaginary friend ‘Chara’ that supposedly made Frisk kill monsters.

Fell narrowed Red’s sockets at Frisk, eyeing the human child. “It was a fail-safe.” Fell began to explain. The bathroom door opened from upstairs and Undyne made her way down, interrupting the possessed skeleton. Sans wanted a shower next, but, he needed to know what was going on with Red and this alternate version of Gaster.

“What’s going on?” Undyne frowned upon seeing everyone's expressions.

“Red’s possessed with Gaster from this world. I’m naming him Fell.”  Sans grumbled. Undyne raised a single eyebrow and Edge growled crossing his arms, staring at Fell, who gave an annoyed huff.

“Very creative. No really.” Fell said giving Sans a dry look, before continuing his explanation of why he was in Red. “Thirteen years ago, when Dr. Alphys experimented on Red to block his magic she came to me for help. Alphys cares about Red, they’re friends. Or they were friends.” Fell shrugged. “She was terrified that once the block was in place Red would be killed before the block wore off. He would be defenseless without his magic, and he would probably get dusted.”

Sans listened to Fell quietly, refusing to let his guard down. He kept his blasters on the scientist, not that he seemed to mind.

“Alphys had thought once the physical block faded, Red would regain use of his magic, so we just needed to ensure his survival for a month, or so we thought. As you know those mental scars never fade, do they?” Fell said eyeing Sans who shuddered, clenching his fists.

“Red had no way to defend himself without magic, and the actual physical block would be there for a month. We created a fail-safe to prevent his death.” Fell continued and he frowned glancing at Edge. “You were so young. Still a bright eyes. Neither of us even entertained the idea you’d be able to keep your LOW HP defenseless brother alive.”

Edge growled again, sharp teeth gritting. Sans felt outrage bloom in Edge’s soul. Sans supposed Edge had proven both Alphys and Fell wrong.

Fell gave Edge an unimpressed look, not seeming to be bothered by Edge’s aggression in the least. “You see, the failsafe was _me._ All those years ago when Red pushed me into the CORE my matter was already unstable from the injected DT.  I was half amalgamation and filled with determination. Red didn’t know it, but, I had the first human soul on my possession. Red filled me with DT, then tried to drain it, but I wasn’t the one drained of DT before he tossed me in _, the soul was_. The queen and King’s fallen human child. I didn’t _use_ it. I didn’t combine with it. But when I- we fell into the CORE; the human soul was destroyed, and my matter was scattered into the void.” Gaster frowned shifting.

“It seems to be a fate that meets most of my alternates, being pushed into the CORE.  Most of the fuckers deserved it anyways.” Gaster shrugged before rolling his eyelights. “I tried to piece myself back together. It was easier for me then most of my counterparts because my matter was already unstable and filled with raw DT before I hit the energy fields. The others weren’t as fortunate; they were _solid_. The Gaster that hunts you, I met pieces of him before. Shattered echoes that couldn’t form a thought. I came back together far easier and quicker than him.” Fell explained and Sans shuddered.

Sans hated Dr. Gaster, he truly did, but even he didn’t deserve for- for pieces of himself to be scattered across the void. And Sans had done that to him. Sans shifted, as guilt gnawed at his soul. No. He shouldn’t feel guilty. It was self-defense, and Gaster had done terrible things to himself, Papyrus, Undyne, and her brother Beta.

“I’m somewhere between life and death, and unable to cross to either side.” Fell continued. “I returned back to my labs, within a few years, able to corporealize from time to time to help Alphys with her experiments, once I reminded her of who I was. Everyone seemed to have forgotten me, I suppose that’s what happens when you’re removed from time and space.” Fell mused looking as if he were looking at something very far away.  “Red remembered though. The same way Edge and Papyrus now remember. The blasters are a part of the person who made them. Me. Him. The blasters connect you to the void, give you knowledge beyond space time let you remember anomalies in time or resets.” Fell explained his red and purple eyelights landing on Frisk. Sans frowned.

Sans really didn’t like the idea that his blasters were a _part_ of Gaster. Though it made sense. If Gaster existed outside of time he would be aware of anomalies, and if Sans had a piece of Gaster with him… then he would be immune to changes in time. Sans shuddered and frowned. But his Gaster hadn’t been injected with determination. If that was what kept Fell alive, what kept _his_ Gaster alive?

“So, we decided to create the fail-safe. With my inability to stay corporeal I found I could possess things and people for short periods of time. Alphys and I built a mechanism, technological in nature and imbued with magic and put in inside of Reds left socket. Its purpose was that when Red received a killing blow, I would take the damage, not him.” Fell continued.

“But he dusted.” Frisk frowned.

“Like I said, neither Alphys nor I expected Papyrus- Edge, to be able to defend Red. The fail-safe we built was never meant to last this long. We thought it would be needed, and used, in the first month. The metal pieces of the mechanism rusted over time, the technology failed and the magic malfunctioned.” Fell explained.

“Is that why you said you can’t leave?” Edge asked, and Sans felt worry begin to gnaw at Edge’s soul.

“Yes. I was unaware of how long it had been when I first woke up or I would have done something by now. My essence was tucked away in the depths of the device, the fail-safe we built. I wasn’t meant to awaken until the fail-safe activated. I am playing catch up now, sifting through Red’s memories.” Fell said, shaking his head. “The failsafe was supposed to keep him from dusting by transferring the damage to my own soul, waking me up and the intent was that I would possess Red’s body and get him to safety before leaving, thus saving his life. But It’s been so many years since we built it and it _failed_. Red’s soul took the damage and it shattered. Red dusted around me.” Fell grew quiet, staring at the floor.

Sans shifted nervously, not liking where this was going, and Edge’s soul began to fill with rising panic and agonizing grief. Sans walked over to Edge giving him a concerned look, before hesitantly, Sans took the captain’s gloved hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. Edge jerked back as if electrocuted but Sans held on tightly. Edge scowled at Sans, flushing slightly, but Edge’s soul calmed, and he didn’t try to pull away again.

“I woke up as Red dusted and tried to piece myself and Red back together. For me, reforming my matter is a simple task, but not so much for reforming Red thus the...differences. For the most part, I’ve sifted the pieces of him back together and am holding. Do you understand? I was meant to act as a shield, and instead, I am glue. I’m the only thing keeping him together _._ ” Fell said and Edge’s bones paled to a grey ashen look. Sans gave his hand another gentle squeeze.

“Is Red even in there at all?” Undyne asked with a frown. Fell gave her an insulted look. “Yes.” Fell said shortly. “He is just not aware. Let’s say he is unconscious? But he _is_ here.” Fell assured. Sans wasn’t so certain.

“...What now? Can you even save Red? Can you keep him together without you _possessing_ him? You said you can’t possess someone for very long?” Papyrus asked softly, frowning some.

“I’m trying to make his body stable enough for me to leave. I need time, but I was the stare damned royal scientist, give me some credit.” Fell said crossing his arms. Papyrus frowned, wringing his hands together.

“Why would you even try to save Red?” Sans demanded. “I don’t buy it. You’re working with the other Gaster, you have to be.” Sans said his blasters still pointed at the possessed skeleton.

“Judging by Red’s memories of the last week, I’d say I’m nothing like that asshole.” Fell growled looking insulted.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice. We’re going to have to trust him.” Undyne said with a frown.

“No.” Sans growled.

“Sans you saw what he did to all of those fallen. He destroyed them. _All of them._ If he wanted to kill us or hurt us he would have, and honestly?  We wouldn’t be able to stop him.” Undyne said shaking her head, her red ponytail swaying side to side.

Sans frowned.  That was true, but still he didn’t like the idea of an alternate Gaster residing anywhere near him. Much less _in_ his friend’s body.

“We can put him in the shed.” Edge said frowning at his brother. “With a magic damper.”

“Does it have to be the shed? That’s where we usually start our tour...” Sans said quietly, smirking up at the other. He was too quiet for the others to hear him but just loud enough for Edge to hear him who choked, eyelights shrinking and Sans grinned at the indignation and embarrassment emulating from Edge’s soul.

“That was a _one_ -time thing.” Edge hissed at Sans through gritted sharp teeth, pulling his hand from Sans who snickered at the taller.

“What if the magic damper hurts Red? Doesn’t Gaster- Fell…? Doesn’t Fell need magic to hold Red together?” Papyrus said nervously.

“The damper only stops attacks, like bone constructs. He should be fine. If it stopped all magic it’d dust every monster since that’s what we are made of.”  Edge said before scowling at Sans as Sans sent calming emotions to him. Edge scoffed and turned to grip Fell by Red’s collar without warning pulling the other and dragging the stumbling skeleton towards the door.

“I would have come willingly-” Fell hissed as Edge pulled him into the snow and the scientist was cut off as Edge slammed the front door behind them.

Sans sunk his hands into his pockets and let his blasters fade. Sans attention turned to Papyrus, and he sighed softly. His brother had _killed_ this world’s Undyne. He had gained LOVE, and his eyelights were the same dark crimson color as Red’s. Sans didn’t like _any_ of this. He hardly recognized his little brother.

“Paps...are you okay?” Sans asked softly.

Papyrus sighed softly, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I’m really… no, Sans. I’m not okay.” Papyrus shuddered. “We watched Red _dust._ It was horrible and - and I got _so angry._ So angry I k-killed this world’s U-Undyne- I ki-killed so-someone Sans.” Papyrus said before breaking into sobs sinking to his knees. Sans’s soul sank, and he hugged his brother tightly. Papyrus clung to Sans’s blue hoodie, burying his face in it as he fell apart, wailing in his big brother’s arms.

“You- you had to Paps. It was self-defense. She was going to kill us all. She was too strong and-and Edge didn’t have it in him to kill her. . . It’s what got Red killed...nearly killed?  He- we all would be dead if you hadn’t...hadn’t done that.” Sans said his own voice cracking. While a part of Sans’s soul was horrified by what his brother had done, he understood it. It had to be done. He just never wanted that for his brother, not ever.

“I know, b-but I-I don't...Sans I hate that I was capable of that kind of violence.” Papyrus choked voice cracking some.

“I...I know Pap, I feel the same way about what I did… but it doesn't make you a bad person.” Sans said softly, holding his brother close.

Papyrus didn't answer, he just clung to Sans tightly. Undyne and Frisk both looked lost neither knowing what to say or how to help.

 “Pap...do you… you know that your eyelights are red, right?” Sans said softly, leaving a question hanging between them.

***

PAPYRUS

Papyrus shuddered against Sans. “I-I think it’s because of my soul.” Papyrus said miserably, pulling back some from Sans and wiping his sockets. He didn’t want Sans to know about his soul _breaking._ He didn’t want _anyone_ to know. But that had to be what this was. His soul had hurt so much, this uncontrollable pain had taken over. He had watched Red die, right in front of him. It had hurt worse than anything he had experienced, even the memories of the kid dusting his brother in front of him.

They were memories, and Sans was fine, but Papyrus still didn’t know if Red was going to be okay and had thought he would never see him again. After the pain had faded from his soul it was as if a well of pure uncontrollable anger had been released. He could still feel it bubbling underneath the surface.

“Your soul?” Sans frowned looking confused.

“What do you mean Pap?” Undyne asked softly.

“I… Red said that…” Papyrus stumbled over his words. “Remember when Red explained his soul trait? He said his trait had changed from patience to rage? That that kind of thing was common in his universe when- when a monster… goes through something traumatic?” Papyrus asked quietly. “And magic and eye color change with it?” Papyrus added thinking of the brown bunny monster who had called he and Sans ‘bright eyes’. He hadn’t asked Red what that meant, but he had a hunch that it meant someone whose soul hadn’t broken.

Papyrus glanced at his brother to gage his reaction only to instantly regret it. Sans looked like Papyrus had drowned a sack full of puppies in front of him.

“That’s- no. Your- your soul is _fine_ Papyrus!” Sans said shaking his head.

“...I don’t think it is.” Papyrus said softly. “Everything has been so crazy, and you’ve been...busy, with the soul bond and the battle and- ...and so I confided with Red. He said my soul was on the verge of breaking. N-not physically but - that if I wasn’t careful I’d lose my soul trait.” Papyrus said, and he frowned. He had tried to be careful but losing Red had been too much.

“Well he was wrong!” Sans said gritting his teeth and Papyrus sighed. Why did his brother have to be so stubborn?

“I don’t think he was. I think my soul trait changed when I saw Red die.” Papyrus said quietly. Was Sans angry with him? Sans seemed angry. It wasn’t like it had been Papyrus’s choice.

Papyrus felt a _judgement_ run over him as Sans looked him over his face falling. Papyrus swallowed hard. He had disappointed his brother, hadn’t he? He wasn’t strong enough to have not let things get to him. _He was weak, and Sans knew it._

“W-what did you see?” Papyrus asked shame filling his soul.

Sans looked away shaking his head and the shame and guilt in Papyrus’s soul instantly turned to _rage_. It wasn’t _fair._ Sans had _no right_ to be disappointed in him. Papyrus hadn’t chosen this! He hadn’t wanted it to happen. He didn’t ask for his soul to break, to change.

“Sans?” Undyne asked softly, frowning.

“...Your traits changed.” Sans said staring at the floor refusing to look at Papyrus. Papyrus sighed, trying to control the burning anger that had started in his soul. It was as he thought, what he was afraid of. His soul had ‘broken’.

“What is the trait now?” Papyrus asked softly.

“...It’s uh, it’s rage, Paps. Like Red’s soul.” Sans said after a moment and Papyrus shuddered. Undyne gave Papyrus a concerned look and Frisk bit their lip, looking worried.

“I- I have to- I need to go…” Sans said shaking his head.

“Go?” Papyrus frowned.

“ _I can’t_ \- I- I can’t. I’ll talk to you later Paps…” Sans said heading for the stairs. Anger boiled in Papyrus’s bones.

“You _always_ run away.” Papyrus said through gritted teeth. He tried to contain the raging fire that had sparked in his soul, but he _couldn’t._ It was completely consuming him. “I need you here. Can’t you be there for me just once, Sans?”

Sans’s sockets widened, and he frowned turning to stare at Papyrus. “I’ve always been there for you Papyrus.” Sans said shortly. “Always.”

“ _Sans you let them kill me.”_ Papyrus snarled not even sure where this anger was coming from. He hadn’t even realized he was upset about that. “You _gave up._ You let the human kill me over and over!” Papyrus growled bones trembling. “You never told me about the resets, or Gaster, or the labs! You always keep me in the dark, and now when I need you the most your running away like a coward!”

Sans’s facial expressions changed from shocked hurt to fury. “Because I can’t stand to _look_ at you Papyrus! You killed someone! I never wanted that for you!” Sans snapped back his voice rising slightly. “It makes me sick!”

Papyrus shuddered the burning rage going through his bones freezing as cold fury took over. “Guys, stop. It’s been a really hard, long, stressful day why don’t you both take some space?” Undyne said glancing at the two skeleton brothers anxiously. Papyrus didn’t blame her, they almost never fought, and especially not like this.  

“She’s right. Just go Sans. Run away like you do best.” Papyrus hissed trying to control his anger and Sans’s eyelights flared and Sans walked back over to Papyrus. Papyrus had never struggled with anger like this before. He didn’t feel like he had control of himself at all and he really didn’t want to say or do something he’d regret.

“I’ve done _everything_ for you. I’ve been there for you _your whole life._ All I ever did was try to protect you!” Sans said clenching his fists at his sides. “I hate seeing you like this! I hate seeing you with LOVE. I hate seeing your soul twisted into- into this.” Sans said looking disgusted.

“You self-righteous hypocrite!” Papyrus growled eyelights misting dark red. “You’ve gained LOVE too!” Papyrus shook with rage, it coursing through every fiber of his being.

“You’re supposed to be better than me!” Sans yelled left eyelight flashing blue and yellow. “I can’t stand seeing you like this! I hate it!”

“Just leave Sans!” Papyrus yelled bones clacking from the untamed rage burning within him. “You haven’t been there for me at all! Not once since I got my memories back! You’ve been too busy _fucking Edge_ to care about what’s been going on with me.”

Sans flinched as if struck, looking completely taken aback and caught off guard. Papyrus took a deep breath trying desperately to calm himself. He never used language like that. Even Undyne and Frisk looked shocked. _Scared._

“I haven’t- we-” Sans spluttered cheekbones flushing blue. “That’s not true-”

“It is true! My soul was breaking, I nearly killed the human! I clearly wasn’t myself and no one did anything but Red!” Papyrus hissed. “He cares more than you do and you’re my brother!”

“That’s not true!” Sans growled eyelight flashing blue and yellow again.

“If you can’t stand the sight of me just _go,_ Sans _._ It’s what you do best, leaving as soon as things require even the slightest bit of effort.” Papyrus said voice sharp and cold.

“You’re acting like a baby bones.” Sans said pinching above his nasal passage. “This new trait? It really doesn’t suit you. I haven’t done anything wrong!” Sans said with frustration.

“You can’t stand the sight of me.” Papyrus repeated with a growl.

“Well I can’t!” Sans yelled. “What you did, what your soul’s turned into? It Makes. Me. Sick.”

Rage seemed to consume Papyrus and he shoved his brother back, hard. Sans stared at him in disbelief as he stumbled backwards from the shove. “Get away from me Sans before I do something I regret.” Papyrus growled. He was doing everything in his power not to hurt Sans. _Because he wanted to._ And that terrified him. He’d _never_ want to hurt anyone. It wasn’t him, it was the rage and he was losing control of it.

Sans’s eyes flashed, and he stormed back up to Papyrus. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do Pap? Huh?” Sans demanded. “Go on then. I can take it. Do it. What you’d regret. Let’s see how much you’ve changed!”

Papyrus felt like he was being consumed by the fire within his soul and he snarled. Before he knew what he was doing Papyrus was drawing his hand back, raising it only for sharp claws to sink into his wrist.

“Enough. Both of you.” Edge’s sharp voice snapped firmly. Edge must have came back in after dealing with Fell, but Papyrus couldn’t stop he was just _so angry._ And if he couldn’t take it out his anger at Sans on Sans, Edge was the next best thing. It wasn’t like Edge didn’t deserve his wrath after all the shit he’d put Red through.  Papyrus couldn’t keep the rage in. It was spilling out of him and it had to go somewhere. He snarled turning and he punched his unsuspecting double right in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP [PAPYRUS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9NStVkSCuk), WE HARDLY KNEW YE.
> 
> And everyone thought the title of the fic had to do with Edge ;) 
> 
> Also, Fell Gaster is being called Fell because I'm lazy and uncreative. For all of you who call Underfell Papyrus Fell, Sorry!
> 
> Next chapter Edge murders Papyrus or something and plotty plot, plot. I've been placing all my dominos and its just about time to knock them down.


	32. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gains control and someone else loses it.
> 
> AKA the one where Sans learns to say 'sorry'. 
> 
> 'I'm sorry you decided to be angry about this,' does not count as a proper apology Sans, by the angel- *facepalm*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this a chapter on time!? It's a sign of the apocalypse!
> 
> Red: ...Uh Chaos? Technically you said you were going to update *last* Sunday/Monday so yer a fuckin' week late ya dipshit.
> 
> DEAD PEOPLE DON'T TALK RED. 
> 
> Red: ain't dead.
> 
> POSESSED PEOPLE DON'T TALK EITHER.

_con·trol_

_kənˈtrōl/_

_noun_

_noun: **control**_

_1._

_the power to influence or direct people's behavior or the course of events._

_"the whole operation is **under the control of** a production manager."_

**_synonyms_** _: jurisdiction, sway, power, authority, command, dominance, government, mastery, leadership, rule, sovereignty, supremacy, ascendancy_.

***

EDGE

Today had _not_ been a good day. Edge had been stabbed through the ribcage by his fallen psychotic best friend, watched his brother crumble to dust, _been covered in his brother’s dust_ , and then watched said psychotic best friend turn to dust. His brother had been reassembled by their... father? Creator? A mad scientist with a god complex? Who had been living inside of his brother for 13 years? His brother may or may not be okay and now he'd been punched in the face by _Papyrus_ of all people.

Edge’s patience had worn thin. When Papyrus threw the second punch, Edge caught it sinking his claws into bone sharply. Papyrus drew in a sharp breath and tried to pull back; not that Edge let him.

Edge gripped the other’s wrist firmly, his claws drawing dust and marrow and Edge wiped dust off his left cheekbone from the first punch with his other hand. Lovely. Papyrus had likely cracked his cheekbone. Which just seemed _so wrong._ Papyrus was the gentlest monster he had ever met. This kind of violence just didn't fit.

Edge’s ruby eyelights met Papyrus’s darker red. “You hit me again and you are not going to like what I do.” Edge growled softly at his alternate. Papyrus snarled, swinging with his other first at Edge, as Edge was still restraining his other fist. Edge caught it with his other hand and sighed before slamming his knee into Papyrus’s middle, where his stomach would be. Papyrus groaned eyelights stuttering and Sans cried out.

“That was _not_ an invitation to try again.” Edge rumbled, his sockets narrowed at his double. Papyrus groaned, his eyelights hazy and Sans ran to Papyrus’s side, before glaring up at Edge. Edge felt anger and indignation rising from Sans's soul as the little skeleton stared at him and Edge scoffed.

“...Ow.” Papyrus groaned, wincing and frowning at Edge. “O-oh my. I- I’m so-I didn’t mean- I’m sorry, Edge.” Papyrus said looking horrified. Papyrus covered his mouth, eyelights dropping to the ground. “I didn’t mean…I’ve never…” Papyrus grew silent. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Edge sighed eyeing his duplicate. “You should be.” Edge huffed staring at Papyrus evenly before he softened, just a little. “But it’s not entirely your fault.”

Papyrus shook his head silently, eyelights trained on the floor, trembling slightly. “I-it’s not?” Papyrus asked softly.

“It can be difficult to control a new trait. What is it?” Edge asked crossing his arms.

“...Rage.” Papyrus said chancing a glance at Edge and Edge gave him a calculated look. Rage was common in this universe, but it surprised Edge. Edge had thought Papyrus’s soul would have changed to wrath, like him. Then again Red’s trait was rage, and the two seemed to have gotten close in the short time they’d come to know their alternates.

“Rage is a hard one to control. You’re going to lose your temper, and you’re going to do things you will regret, it's going to take time for you to learn to control it.” Edge sighed. It had certainly taken Red a long time to learn to control his trait.

_“Paps please, **please** , don’t argue right now. I can’t control myself I- I don’t want ya to see me lose my temper…”_

Edge brushed the memory away, and he frowned at Sans who was still glaring up at him as if he had tossed a basket full of kittens from a third story window. Edge stepped around Papyrus and picked up Sans by his collar. Sans squeaked in surprise as he was lifted, hanging from the collar like a cat by its scruff.

“And you, ya little shit, you aren't helping. You need to try and calm your brother down, _not rile him up.”_ Edge gave the small skeleton a shake.

“I wasn’t!” Sans growled kicking his feet into air. “Put me down you asshole!”

“No, I don't think I will.” Edge said eyeing the little skeleton, mildly amused as Sans kicked and flailed.

“Edge! This isn't funny, you jerk!” Sand huffed pouting slightly.

“Really? I think it’s hilarious.” Edge mused giving Sans a vicious smirk. “Apologize to your brother and I'll think about releasing you.”

Sans growled at Edge kicking and flailing to no avail. Edge had made sure to hold him in such a way he couldn’t bite, kick, or smack any part of the tall Captain. Edge grinned, highly amused by the little skeleton’s useless struggles.

“I didn’t do anything!” Sans all but whined. Papyrus, still looking wary of Edge scowled at his brother, looking more than a little pissed off, and even worse; hurt.

“It’s fine, Edge. At least he’s finally being honest.” Papyrus said shortly. “I’m going to go...rest.” Papyrus said stomping up the stairs and slamming Red’s door. Edge narrowed his sockets at his little captive before promptly flicking him in the forehead.

“Ow!” Sans whined, “What was that for!?”

“You know exactly what it was for.” Edge scoffed giving Sans another, harder flick. “Your brother needs you and you’re being a dick. Go apologize to him. _Right now_.”

Sans all but whined before actually pouting at Edge. Edge rolled his eyelights lowering the skeleton to the floor. “Go on. I have business I have to take care of and if you are not made up with your brother by the time I get back you'll be sleeping in the shed with that asshole who possessed my brother.” Edge huffed. He didn’t want to watch Sans and Papyrus fall apart like he and Red had. He _refused_ to let it happen, not again.

“Rather sleep with you.” Sans grumbled under his breath and Edge's eyelights shrank to pinpricks and his face flushed.

“S-Shut up!” Edge squawked looking anywhere but at Sans. Undyne and the kid were still in the room after all and he didn't want anyone knowing about they’re one-time thing! But it seemed even _Papyrus_ knew. Or suspected judging by what Edge had overheard him say to Sans. “Just go!”

“What business could you possibly have right now? Shouldn’t you be taking it easy?” Sans frowned and crossed his arms narrowing his sockets at Edge. “Last I knew you were hurt from that spear that was lodged in your ribcage.” Sans said raising a single brow bone. “And I don’t know if you noticed but we all just almost died, a lot. And we still don’t know if your brother is okay. I don’t trust any version of Gaster.”

Edge couldn’t _afford_ to worry about Red. He needed to stay strong and keep himself focused. He would just have to trust Fell for now. His memories of his own time in the labs had returned with the resets and Fell hadn’t seemed all that terrible in all honesty. As far as mad scientists went anyway. His memories conflicted with what little Sans revealed about his own Gaster, making the two appear very different indeed. To think the Gaster from this universe may be the nicer version. Hilarious.

Edge rolled his eyelights at Sans and scowled. “Red’s going to be fine, and I’m fine. I don’t have the luxury to take it easy right now.” A few broken ribs were nothing to worry about. Not when Dogaressa was still out there. She knew he was wounded, and that they were all exhausted from battle. Dogaressa would try to strike again, and soon, even after Fell’s annihilation of all the fallen she had gathered.

Edge frowned. Perhaps he had a little lizard to squish first. Dogaressa had to have gotten the fallen monsters from _somewhere_. Alphys had been taking care of his Undyne. There was no way Undyne would have left her prison without Alphys allowing it.

“Are you serious!?” Sans demanded. “What is so important that you-”

Edge tugged on Sans’s collar cutting him off. “Go apologize to your brother. I’ll be back shortly.”

***

~FRISK*

Frisk watched Edge leave curiously, and they glanced at Sans. Sans was grumbling under his breath his arms crossed. Undyne shrugged at Frisk, before flopping on the couch with a loud sigh. Today hadn’t been a very good day.

Frisk had never met the Undyne from this universe, from Underfell. But they were still sad to see her killed. It must be hard for the Undyne right in front of him, and for Edge who seemed to care a lot about her, and for Papyrus who had killed her. Frisk was a pacifist. They never wanted to kill _anyone._ Papyrus had seemed the same, they couldn’t imagine how Papyrus must be feeling.

“Edge is right.” Frisk said softly, glancing at Sans. “You should… you should talk to your brother.”

Sans scowled at Frisk but didn’t respond, acting as if he hadn’t heard them. Frisk frowned crossing their arms. “Sans.” Frisk walked over and poked him. “Papyrus thinks you’re disappointed in him, that you can’t stand him. I know that can’t be true.” Frisk said firmly.

“Go away kid.” Sans grumbled.

“Papyrus needs you, Sans.” Frisk said, frowning up at their friend. Sans sighed heavily, glancing at Frisk.

“I guess if even a demon child like you is telling me to talk to him I must have really messed up.” Sans sighed. Frisk sighed trying not to get offended. They really missed Red and hoped Red would be okay. Red was the only one that believed them about Chara.

“Alright… I’ll go talk to him.” Sans sighed. “Happy?”

Frisk grinned and nodded. Sans rolled his eyelights, but there was a small tug at the corner of his mandible, pulling his grin up. Sans disappeared with a soft pop as he shortcut upstairs and Frisk made their way to the kitchen to find something, anything to eat. They were starving.

“You shoulda asked for my help Frisky~”

Frisk froze as Chara’s sickly sweet voice met their ears. They slowly turned to see the brown-haired child grinning at them, leaning back in a chair, their legs crossed and their untied sneakers resting on the kitchen table. Their red eyes flashed, and their cheeks were rosy as ever.

“Go away, Chara.” Frisk grumbled turning back to the fridge.

“I could have killed those Fallen and you know it. _I could have saved Red._ ”

Frisk clenched their fists and turned sharply to glare at the other child. “You would have _killed_ Red!”

Chara scoffed and giggled. “I’ve never killed Red. If I had, well, we would have known about Underfell Gaster a lot sooner.” Chara frowned some leaning forward. “I don’t trust him.”

“If you don’t trust him, I’m going to.” Frisk grumbled, digging through the fridge pulling out the jar of jam. Frisk turned and shrieked Chara had moved without them noticing, now standing directly in front of them. Chara grinned, wide.

“So sassy Frisky~” Chara hummed and they poked Frisk in the chest making them wince. “Why don’t you give me control? You’re finally home. Don’t you want to save your dad?”

Frisk grit their teeth turning from the other child. Of course, they wanted to save their dad but Red said it was years later. They didn’t know if they still had a dad. And there were no save points, and Frisk was afraid of what could happen to their friends if they reset. Never mind they were never going to trust Chara ever, ever again. Not after what they had done in Undertale. They should have never given Chara a second chance after what they had done to Red those ten awful runs.

“No Chara. I’m never giving you control. Never again.” Frisk said firmly. Chara’s red eyes flashed and they laughed loudly. The sound like nails on a chalkboard.

“Oh Frisky~” Chara’s eyes seemed to disappear, their empty sockets wide and gaping as they widened and Chara laughed.

“ _Since when were you the one in control?”_

***

Sans

“Paps?” Sans knocked on Red’s door softly.

“Go away, Sans!” Papyrus said sharply from the other side of the door. Sans winced and pushed the door open. Papyrus, who seemed to be in the process of cleaning Red’s mess of a room gave him a withering look as he came in.

Papyrus let out a sigh of frustration throwing a pizza box he had in his hands back on the floor. “What’s so important that you blatantly disregard my wishes?” Papyrus asked. “Or do I mean so _little_ to you that-”

“Paps, stop.” Sans said with a frown. He wasn’t used to his brother being like whatever this was. His brother was always optimistic. Turned insults into compliments. Sans didn’t know how to deal with this new attitude. But Edge and the kid were right. He needed to apologize.

“I don’t think I was clear earlier Paps.” Sans said rubbing the back of his skull. “I wasn’t. . .I didn’t mean…” Sans sighed. “I’m not mad at you Paps, I’m mad at me. I hate seeing you like this because it’s _my fault._ It makes me sick because I failed you.” Sans said softly, shame filling his soul. Sans felt a wave of curiosity pulse from Edge’s soul, wherever he was, and what felt like a ‘suck it up’ kind of opinion followed.

 _Thanks Edge. Real supportive._ Sans thought with a scoff. An amused feeling came from the other soul and Sans blinked. Was he really communicating with Edge when he wasn’t even remotely near the house? The soul bond was so strange.

Papyrus frowned clenching and unclenching his fists before sighing. “I... Sans. You haven’t failed me. What happened isn’t your fault. It’s mine. I should have been stronger. I guess I wasn’t as great as I thought I was.”

Sans’s soul felt like it was breaking at those words. “Paps, no! Don’t say that. You’re the Great Papyrus. Never doubt that.” Sans said. _Please don’t change. Please never change._ Sans didn’t like this. He didn’t like his brother hurting like this. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. For the first time in his life he wanted the kid to reset when his bro was _still alive._

“I don’t feel very great. I feel like a murderer.” Papyrus said voice cracking.

“Paps. This place… this place, this universe, it’s rough. I’m really starting to understand why Edge and Red are the way they are…” Sans said quietly. “You didn’t have a choice. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Sans assured his brother.

“You can’t stand the sight of me.” Papyrus repeated Sans’s earlier words.

“Because I let you get hurt.” Sans said with a wince. “I wanted to protect you from all this. From the kid. All those resets you forgot every time I just… I wanted to keep you in your safe little bubble. Keep you, I don’t know, pure?” Sans sighed. “You’ve been the same for so long. You haven’t changed for years, because it’s been the same week and you always forget...you never grew as a person… I couldn’t protect your life from the kid… I thought I could at least, I don’t know, protect your innocence?” Sans sighed feeling stupid as he tried to explain. Papyrus was his anchor. He never changed, not through any of the resets...Maybe he had grown to depend on that a little too much.

“Sans I’m hardly innocent.” Papyrus sighed shaking his head. “I am an adult you know.”

“I know.” Sans mumbled. He still felt Papyrus was fairly innocent, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. “I’m sorry bro. I didn’t mean to hurt you or upset you. I just… mad that I couldn’t protect you.”

“I can protect myself you know.” Papyrus sighed but he smiled at his brother.

“But that’s my job. I’m your older bro. I’m supposed to protect you and I failed…” Sans said falling silent.

“Sans. You can’t protect me from all of life. It’s going to happen.” Papyrus said giving Sans a sad smile. “How can I ever enjoy the good parts of life if you won’t let me experience the bad?”

“Easily?” Sans grumbled.

Papyrus laughed softly and walked over kneeling to hug his brother closely. Sans sighed and hugged his brother back, tightly, never wanting to let go.

***

EDGE

“YOU SCALEY FUCKING BITCH!” Edge roared storming into the Hotland labs. “What did I fucking tell you! I told you if you tried something I’d-” Edge’s threat died on his tongue as he took in the scene before him.

A trail of empty cartons of ice cream led to the sobbing royal scientist. Alphys had a bottle of liquor in one hand and a fresh pint of ice cream in the other.

“Y-you l-let her die!” Alphys wailed, her glasses askew, red eyes staring at Edge accusingly. Edge flinched, his mind going to Undyne, his Undyne.

_“Don’t you think she’s cute? The royal scientist?” Undyne grinned wide at Edge who rolled his eyelights, trying to focus on sword practice._

_“Not my type.”_

_“She’s a total babe. I’m going to tap that. I’m gonna ask her out!”_

Edge’s soul panged painfully. He knelt down next to the distressed lizard, taking the bottle from her claw. “Let’s be honest Alph, she died a long time ago.”

Alphys burst into tears and shook her head.

“No! I was working on a cure to bring her back! I was getting close!” Alphys wailed.

“What if you weren’t? We both know being a listless drugged up fallen is not what she wanted. She begged us both to kill her if she ever fell.  We were both being incredibly selfish by keeping her alive.” Edge said quietly, pulling the mess of a lizard up, and he half carried, half dragged the lizard up the escalator steps and to her bed, pushing her in firmly.

“How did Undyne get out? How did Dogaressa get her greedy little paws on all those fallen?” Edge asked, tossing Alphys’s blanket over the sniffling lizard.

“Dogaressa wanted to kill you.” Alphys murmured. Edge gave an impatient sigh.

“Let me clarify. _Why_ did you help her?” Edge growled. The lizard whined looking away.

“A-Asgore backed her up. Ordered me to give her what she wanted. T-to give her access to all the fallen in my cells- and his. You know I didn’t have possession of that many fallen. I was too afraid to warn you or Sans...is … is Sans okay? I saw him-” Alphys choked and she shook her head. “But then he...came back?” Alphys asked softly. It took Edge a few seconds to realize she was speaking about Red and not the infuriating little skeleton he had accidentally soul bonded with.

“I think he’s going to be okay.” Edge said, soul pulsing with rage. The king had backed Dogaressa? After the king had given Edge orders to get Dogaressa under control? The king had played him. He must not have expected Edge to have succeeded during the battle. Edge growled furiously and Alphys squeaked.

“I need you to confirm something for me. When you worked to take my brother’s magic away did you create a fail-safe device with Dr. Gaster?” Edge demanded. Alphys winced and slowly nodded.

“I-I didn’t think it would work after all these years… but it did, didn’t it? He was still in there? Red’s going to be okay?” Alphys asked quietly.

Edge sighed at the lizard. “Yeah. I think he is. Why don’t you get some rest and sober up?” Edge grumbled. “We’ll collect ‘Dyne’s dust and have a funeral for her when my brother is back to normal...okay?”

Alphys sniffled again and huffed giving a small nod. Edge sighed and stayed with the lizard, until she fell asleep and Mettaton arrived. He didn’t even _like_ Alphys. They had never gotten along. They infuriated each other and constantly fought. But he respected that she was Undyne’s partner, and Alphys respected he was Undyne’s best friend. And then there was Red. Despite what Alphys had done to Red, they remained good friends. So, he stayed, out of some strange loyalty to his Undyne or to his brother, he didn’t know.

Edge made his way back to Snowdin with a frown. If the king was backing Dogaressa up they would never be safe. He either had to give up his right as captain or take the crown. He wasn’t sure which one he was more willing to do. It wasn’t just his life on the line. There was Red, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne. He would have to think it over tonight and come to a decision.

When he entered the house, he was relieved to see Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus playing cards at the kitchen table. Sans looked up as he walked in and Sans smirked. Edge scoffed and looked away, his cheekbones flushing some. What was with these disgustingly warm feelings he felt every time he saw the other skeleton? _Stupid soul bond._

“I made spaghetti if your hungry Edge.” Papyrus said looking much more relaxed than earlier. It seemed the two brothers must have made up. Sans actually listened to him for once? Interesting. Perhaps he ought to reward him.

Edge blinked and scoffed shaking his head. Except that last night had been a one-time thing, of course.

“Sure, let me just watch my hands. Thank you, Papyrus.” Edge mumbled. Once in the bathroom he removed his chest armor and hissed in pain, his ignored broken ribs voicing their protest at the neglect. Edge held his palm to his ribs green healing magic flickering out. He was always shit at healing himself, but it would have to do. The bones mended, but they were still quite sore. As Edge went to put on his shirt a wolf whistle made him freeze.

Sans was leaning against the door, and Edge wasn’t sure how long the little pain the ass had been there. He shortcutted much quieter than Red and Edge scowled at him.

“What the fuck are you doing!? Get out!” Edge hissed, his cheekbones flushing red.

“Aw, but I was enjoyin’ the show. I didn’t know you had healing magic, although I guess that explains how Red’s ulna healed overnight when we first met.” Sans said with a grin. “Who knew you were a softie?”

Edge scoffed. Great. Sans had been there the whole time. “Get out.” Edge grumbled.

“You really want people to see me leaving the bathroom they saw you go into?” Sans said with a smirk.

“ _Teleport_ out.” Edge snapped.

“Too tired. Guess you’re stuck with me.” Sans said dramatically.

Edge growled at the other and lifted him up by his collar, pressing him against the wall, so they were level, his ruby eyelights glaring daggers into him. Sans grinned at Edge, not looking frightened in the least.

“The matter? You seem… on _edge._ ” Sans gave Edge a shit eating grin.

“That was terrible!” Edge groaned. “No puns. If I hear another one you’re going to regret it!”

“ _Promise_ ~?” Sans purred, sockets half lidded giving Edge an entirely sinful look. Edge growled, face flushing again, and he scoffed looking away.

“Enough! I told you, last night was a _one-_ time thing and-” Edge’s words were cut off as Sans wrapped his legs around Edge’s middle, looped his arms behind Edge’s skull and kissed him deeply.

Edge groaned and leaned into the kiss with a growl. Stars, he should have better control of himself. And stick to his convictions. But he was weak. Edge released Sans’s collar as the smaller was clinging onto him and instead ran his claws down Sans’s spine, earning a soft breathy moan against him and a shudder.

Edge claimed his mouth, his tongue dominating the blue one opposing him. Sans moaned against him, his phalanges wrapping around one of Edge’s ribs causing Edge to gasp. Edge rumbled, and he pushed the little skeleton back against the wall, pinning both wrists above his skull. Edge growled softly, running his crimson tongue along the length of Sans’s jaw and biting into his exposed cervical vertebrae when the bathroom door opened. Edge and Sans both froze as Undyne looked in, not appearing surprised in the least. In fact, she had little to no reaction to what they were doing at all.

“Hey, I know you two think you’re being sneaky or whatever, but have either of you seen Frisk?” Undyne asked, completely unperturbed with the scene before her.

“NO! GET THE FUCK OUT! WHO OPENS THE BATHROOM DOOR WITHOUT KNOCKING!?” Edge shrieked.

Undyne huffed crossing her arms. “I think we might have a problem. I think the kid is gone.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm sure [Frisk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q) is _fine_. I'm sure [Chara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjQM-AkCAo8) has nothing but the _best_ intentions ;) 
> 
> Also way to cockblock 'Dyne, geeze. 
> 
> Next chapter we check in on Red and Edge makes life decisions or something. Or he just does a one-time thing with Sans all over the house in a heat-induced storm. *shrug*
> 
> Updates every Sunday! ~~and by sunday I mean monday morning between 4-6 am.~~


	33. Weight Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge isn't paid nearly enough for what he has to deal with.
> 
> AKA
> 
> The one where no one is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws confetti* Sorry for the long break. *shakes fist* Extra long chapter to make up for it!
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd, commented, and bookmarked. I never imagined this would get as much attention as it did, you guys rock, I am so very thankful. 
> 
> Special thanks to Zion, I don't know where I'd be without them. <3

***   
Edge

They hadn’t found the kid, Frisk seemed to have vanished off the face of the star damned underground. Frisk wasn’t in the ruins, or at least that’s what Edge had gathered from the crazy old goat women Red liked to flirt with. The deranged old Queen wouldn’t even let him beyond the door, but she had given him a suspicious pie which he chose to leave behind. It was probably poisoned.

Frisk wasn’t in Snowdin, Waterfall, or Hotland. Maybe they had died? Maybe there would be no resets? One less person for Edge to have to babysit?  Sans was already a full time job as it was. It was well into the early hours of the morning by the time Edge got home from searching for the stupid human brat. Edge sighed deeply, he had. . . conflicting feelings when it came to that human. 

There were a number of resets where he had grown to  _ care _ about Frisk. Had even, begrudgingly, sheltered the human in his home. And there were far more resets where he plunged his claws into the brat’s eyes and into their brain, ending their life. More than he could count.

Edge took off his armor letting it fall to the living room floor with another deep sigh. He was  _ so _ tired and nothing was okay. His brother was hardly being held together by a different version of the monstrosity who had tried to eat them not even a week ago. Dogaressa was going to strike again sooner rather than later and the fucking King was backing her up. Meanwhile his phone kept blowing up with drunken  voicemail messages from Alphys either screaming her increasingly violent plans to dismember Papyrus for killing their Undyne or her incoherent sobbing. And the fucking brat was missing. He didn’t get paid enough for this shit.

Oh right, speaking of Papyrus, his soul had broken and Edge had to watch him and make sure Papyrus didn’t lose his temper and kill everyone. Because that was a thing, a thing he wasn’t going to outright mention to Sans, but a very real thing. Traits were hard to control, especially rage, especially when it was new and Sans would not be happy about it. Where  _ was _ the little troll anyways?

While Sans was lazy and should be sleeping, Edge doubted he was. When Sans was asleep the bond was quiet, calm, and the bond was neither of those things right now. A nervous energy pulsed from Sans’s soul and Edge was half afraid to discover what the little ankle biter was up to.

Edge crept to Red’s room, peeking in. Papyrus was fast asleep, but no Sans. Unsurprising. The shed housed Fell and his brother, and Undyne was asleep on the couch. The human was who the hell knew where and the kitchen was empty which left the bathroom or his room. Edge quietly made it to his room, opening the door. Sans was sitting on his bed in silence, hands clasped in his lap as he looked down at the floor. It didn't seem like he'd noticed Edge just yet.

Edge tilted his head curiously, regarding the other. It wasn’t like Sans to sit quietly. Sit still, sure, quietly? No. 

“You’re on my bed.” Edge huffed after watching the other for a moment. Sans jumped his eyelights shrinking and he quickly turned to look at Edge, surprise reaching through the bond.

“I know that.” Sans murmured looking down again, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Edge crossed his arms eyeing the smaller skeleton. He wasn’t acting like his usual annoying self.  Edge decided he didn’t like that.

“What’s wrong?” Edge asked raising a brow bone. He doubted Sans was worried about the little demon child.

“Well… a lot of things, if you think about it. Red's not okay, my bro’s not okay either.” Sans told Edge, who frowned and stepped forward before sitting on the end of his bed and pulling off his boots.

“Neither are you.” Edge replied, reading between the lines and saying what Sans wouldn't.

Sans’s eyelights shrank further at that and he shrugged shrinking into his hoodie some. A talent he seemed to share with Red. Sans stood up, heading towards the door. “ ‘M fine.” Sans mumbled.

“Don't give me that shit.” Edge scoffed at him, snagging Sans by the wrist and he dragged him over to sit on his bed again.

“Are you going to say something or are you going to make me loosen your tongue?”

“Hey!” Sans said in surprise as he was dragged over and he huffed giving Edge a petulant look. 

“Fine. As usual you pick the hard way.” Edge grumbled at Sans.

“I’m fi-” 

“No, you're not. Stop  _ lying _ to yourself, you're not fooling anyone.” Edge cut him off, leveling an unimpressed look at Sans.

Sans huffed, frowning down at his lap. Edge scoffed. Stars, Sans was  _ so _ stubborn.

“Just spit it out already.” Edge sighed at him, why did all Sanses have to be so difficult?

“I don’t have anything to say.” Sans huffed. “I told you, I’m worried about Red and Paps.”

“What, you can't afford to save some worry for yourself?” Edge asked.

“I’m fine.” Sans said crossing his arms. 

“Bullshit.” Edge rolled his eyelights before grabbed Sans by the collar of his shirt and dragging him closer, into his lap.

Sans yelped in surprise before hissing like a wet cat as he was dragged, his face flushing blue as he was set in Edge’s lap. “H-hey!”

“Shut up and do what you're best at, nothing.” Edge scowled grabbing his skull in both hands. “You're not okay. I can tell, you dumbass. You're just like him. And that stars damned bond doesn't lie, unlike you.”

Sans huffed again frowning some. Sans really was just like Red, though he bit a lot less when confronted. When he tried to insist he was fine again Edge rolled his eyelights, silencing his dribble with kiss.

“Be quiet, now.”

Sans flushed, cheekbones glowing bright blue and he murmured, easing into Edge some, relaxing. 

“See? Isn't that better now?” Edge drew back holding Sans in his lap, against his sternum.

Sans hummed softly, resting his skull against Edge’s clavicle, soul pulsing warmly, beginning to calm.

“Ya gonna tell me what's botherin’ yer?” Edge asked now that Sans had calmed down.

Sans blinked some giving Edge a curious look before taking a moment to answer. “I feel guilty, about the fight I had with Paps and I don’t know how to help him. Before, I always knew what was going to happen...even if it was terrible. There were no surprises, it was an endless loop, and I knew if things got bad, Paps would be back to himself in no time. But...that’s not going to happen this time.” Sans said quietly. 

“Yer scared, an that's okay.” Edge told him, stroking the back of his skull.

Sans leaned into the touch and slowly began to purr. “But I’m the older brother. I’m supposed to protect him… I haven’t protected him from anything. He keeps getting hurt, and this time it was really bad.” Sans sighed. 

“He don’t need protecting. He needs ya ta support’im, jus’ for ya ta be there.” Edge spoke from his own experience, and what be would want were he in Papyrus's position.

“I- I guess.” Sans said before he gave him another curious look falling quiet. “What?” Edge asked with a frown. Why was Sans looking at him like that?

“You sound like Red.” Sans said with a slowly growing smile. Edge huffed and he scoffed looking away, clearing his throat. Shit. It’d been a long time since his natural accent had colored his words. He silently scolded himself for being so sloppy.

“I do not!”

“Yes you do. Or did.” Sans squinted. “I thought Red was just really lazy, I didn’t realize it was an accent.”

“Shut up Sans! The point is; you don't have to know what you're doing. Just be there for your brother.” Edge grumbled, he'd let his accent slip in. Stupid Sans, stupid bond.

Sans smirked ignoring the advice for now. “I like it. Your accent. Why do you hide it?”

“Because, only gutter trash talk like that. The Captain of the Royal Guard  _ can't _ talk like that.” Edge stated firmly.

“I think it suits you.” Sans hummed. 

“I don't care what you think.” Edge retorted his cheekbones dusting red. Sans grinned wider, seeming to enjoy the reaction he was getting out of Edge. Not that Edge was flustered. He wasn’t. A Captain doesn’t get flustered, Sans was just being a little shit like usual.

***

Papyrus

The Great Papyrus didn’t spy on people. But. . . from time to time he did over hear things not meant for him to hear, and this was one of those occasions. He had woken to Edge leaving his room and noticed Sans had been missing. He followed Edge and accidentally heard the beginnings of their conversations and found it hard to walk away. Sans never told him anything, this was the only way he'd find out what he was thinking. That is if Edge could get it out of his stubborn brother, though it seemed he was having some success.

“You ignored me. Don’t think I didn’t catch that. Ya can’t always fix everythin’ for yer bro. Just bein’ there helps a lot. Ya gotta give him room ta grow, he's capable if you give him the chance.” Edge’s voice came.

There was a moment of silence and Sans said, very quietly, but still loud enough for Papyrus to catch, “But I don’t want him to grow.” Papyrus clenched his fists, glaring at the door.

“It's not about what ya want, it's about what he  _ needs  _ Sans. Ya can't keep doing that ta him, it ain't fair.” Edge scolded.

Sans was quiet for another moment. “I- I know that. I do. I don’t mean to I just- you don’t know what it was  _ like. _ Everything always reset. Over and over and over. Paps never grew, or evolved, every time he changed, he reset. He always went back and- and it became my anchor? I began to depend on it. It was the one thing I could rely on? That no matter how bad or horrible things got, Paps would just go back to being innocent. That even in such a messed up horrible world there was something that was pure? My brother is my one constant. I know that isn’t right or fair to him but I don’t want that to change, _ It’s the only thing keeping me sane _ .”

“And maybe I don't know what it was like, but, it ain't yer choice ta make. It's his life, ya keep this up, an that fight you had? It'll be the first of many, ya don't want that.”

Papyrus frowned  listening, waiting for Sans’s reply. After a few agonizingly long moments, Sans spoke softly. “I r-really don’t want that…” Sans’s voice cracked and Papyrus’s soul sank as his brother broke down into sobs.

“Course ya don't.”

Papyrus peered into the room, Edge was cradling his brother against his sternum. A hand on the back of his skull, slowly stroking from the top all the way down to the beginning of his cervical vertebrae.

Sans was clinging to Edge tightly, crying against him but he seemed to be calming down. Papyrus hadn’t seen his brother show such strong emotion in a  _ very _ long time. Sans always kept his problems, his true feelings to himself, used jokes to cover what was really going on in his skull. The last time his brother had cried had been in the early days of the human’s resets.

“Better?” Edge asked when Sans had calmed and his sobs turned to quiet hiccups, he used a hand to tip Sans's skull up to meet his gaze. Swiping a tear away with him thumb, holding his chin.

Sans gave a soft sniffle and nodded looking shy, cheekbones flushing blue once more.

“You should get some sleep.” Edge murmured picking him up, adjusting himself so they lay down Sans on his chest. He cast a glance at the doorway, catching Papyrus's gaze before focusing on Sans again.

“I mean it, you need to work on the machine so you can go home. You'll be useless, well more useless if yer sleep deprived.” Edge rumbled, the usual heat lacking in his words.

Sans who had been looking rather peaceful and sleepy, frowned at that. “Mm...I don’t think I can fix it, Edge. Not without Red.” Sans said quietly.

“You'll manage, I’m sure. Now go to sleep.” Edge replied.

Sans huffed looking as if he had no intention whatsoever to go near the machine, Papyrus knew that look. He just didn’t know why. Didn’t Sans want to go home? 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Sans asked giving Edge a curious look.

“I woulda been nicer from the beginnin’ if ya hadn't been such a little shit. But ya were, still are.” Edge snorted at Sans.

Sans huffed at that and made a face. “Am not.”

“Are too.” Edge silenced him with another chaste kiss. “Sleep.”

A soft noise left Sans and he looked at Edge with an expression Papyrus had never seen on his brother’s face before. Serene, happy,  _ loving _ \- and it was suddenly very clear why Sans seemed to not want to fix the machine, at least to Papyrus anyways. It meant he had to leave Edge behind.

Papyrus decided it was time he made his departure, quietly creeping away from the room and back to Red's room. He sat on the edge of the mattress, looking down at the floor. Mulling over the things he'd heard and seen, he had a feeling. A bad feeling that his brother would go home, for him. Give up what he had found with Edge, in favor of staying with his younger brother. 

Edge, of course, was outright mean at times. But he grounded Sans in a way that Papyrus couldn't, that Sans needed. Papyrus couldn't give that to him. He knew Sans wouldn't stay if Papyrus was leaving, even if Papyrus tried to make him stay.

Papyrus sighed softly. He didn’t want Sans to sacrifice for him, that’s what Sans  _ always _ did. Honestly, Papyrus didn’t even know what he himself wanted. He was different now. As if he had shattered when he saw Red die and he had scrambled to put the pieces of himself back together, but the pieces wouldn’t fit the way they were  _ supposed to.  _ Like some were missing and someone had added extra ones that didn't go to this puzzle that made him up.

He felt so angry, all the time. It was always there, just beneath the surface, drowning out every other emotion. Sadness turned to anger. Exasperation turned to anger, as if it were corrupting every other negative emotion and fueling a barely contained inferno. Ready to break out, consume anything and everything in its path. Could he carry that kind of rage home? Was he even safe to be around? He felt like he was one second away from exploding every time his temper flared, which since the change earlier today, seemed to be often.

Papyrus sighed resting his skull in his hands. He really wished he could talk to Red. He didn’t even know if Red was going to be okay. He didn't know if anyone was going to be okay, everything was just so messed up. And Red, Papyrus’s only real support couldn't help him now. 

He wanted to cry, and almost instantly it transformed into rage, anger. Papyrus clenched his fists, trembling in rage.  _ It wasn’t fair. _ He couldn't sleep like this. Silently he left Red's room and went downstairs. He was surprised to see that Undyne was awake sitting at the couch, staring at her lap.

“Oh, heya Paps. You alright?” Undyne said looking up.

Papyrus held back his biting remark that ‘now she cared’.  “I can’t sleep.” Papyrus said instead.

“Me either.” Undyne said with a sigh. “Kinda hard to see yourself dust, ya know?” Undyne said with a bitter laugh. Papyrus grit his teeth looking away. “Hey, Papyrus. It's okay to not be okay, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Papyrus murmured, turning away and heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” Undyne asked with a frown.

“Out.” Papyrus replied already turning the handle to the door.

“Well duh. Out where? You know Edge doesn’t want any of us leaving.” Undyne said standing up.

“Well you know what, Undyne. Everyone else does what they want, so now I am. And suddenly you want to follow the rules? I'm going out.” Papyrus snapped, his tone icy. The door shut behind him with a click. It wasn't fair, until now they all did what they wanted. But as soon as he decided to do the same stars damned thing, it wasn't okay. He was  _ sick  _ of it.

Papyrus angrily walked through the snow, giving the empty streets and boarded up businesses and houses some sparing looks. Sans and Undyne both did whatever they wanted, he wasn’t going to let either of them tell him what he could or couldn’t do, not anymore. Both of them hadn’t wanted him to join the Royal Guard either. Sans wanted to preserve his ‘innocence’ and Undyne- well, Papyrus didn’t even know why Undyne had fought him off so long, but she had. Only Red and Edge seemed to think he was capable of handling himself.

Papyrus shook his head, thinking about all of this was only making him angrier. He stopped with a sigh, ending up out front of Grillby's bar. He looked in the window, there were hardly any monsters inside. He stood silently for a time, before heading inside quietly. Grillby greeted him from behind the bar, he recognized Papyrus and nodded as he sat at the bar.

“What's your poison, darling~?” Grillby hummed tilting his head to the side. If Grillby noticed the change of eyelight color he didn't comment. After a few moments of silence Grillby left only to return with a salad and a chocolate milkshake, which he held with an oven mitt. It was identical to Papyrus’s favorite meal back at home. He frowned at this, how did Grillby know this when Edge like himself hated to come here because of the grease?

“Thank you.” Papyrus murmured softly.

“No problem, hope you like it. It's the Captain's favorite, or at least it used to be. He only ever came in to appease Sans and Fuku.” Grillby mused.

“I'm sure that I will like it.” Papyrus agreed accepting the food with a tired smile. “I thought you would have been closed by now.”

“Closing times usually around 3 am or whenever Sans decides to get his ass out.” Grillby said his fire crackling it what might be amusement.

“He does tend to stay out late.” Papyrus agreed with a soft chuckle, he took a sip of the milkshake. Just like the ones from home, the salad looked the same too.

“Ya know I listen well, or so they tell me~” Grillby hummed after another moment. Papyrus blanched slightly, was it that obvious?

“But you don't have to talk if you don’t wanna.” Grillby said, sliding him another, stranger drink once Papyrus finished his milkshake.

“What’s this?” Papyrus asked curiously.

“A mudslide. Like a milkshake, with a little bit of a  _ bite  _ to it.” Grillby grinned, looking like a jackolantern. Papyrus hummed softly before grasping the cup and bringing it closer. He shrugged a little bit, why not? He gave it a sip and found he rather liked it, even if it did burn a little on the way down. It wasn't long before he finished it and the anger started to fade away. No wonder Red drank so much.

“Can I have another?” Papyrus asked Grillby when he made his way back over to the skeleton, Grillby grinned wickedly.

“Sure. I’ll put it on Sans’s tab.” Grillby came back with another drink. Papyrus drank this one too, a few more were slid down the counter to him. Papyrus couldn't remember how many of them he'd drank, his salad was left untouched.

 

***   
Edge

Edge threw the phone across the room, and it smacked into the wall joining the remains of all his other phones he had destroyed that way. He was not going into work today. No matter how many times Coco called him, not after yesterday. There would probably be an assassination attempt, besides he had a little troll that seemed attached to his middle that he couldn’t get off.

“Sans.” Edge sighed, he’d been trying to wake the little skeleton up for at least fifteen minutes now and had a feeling the little fucker was just pretending to be asleep at this point. “You need to let go. I want to check on my brother.” Edge said patiently. When Sans didn't answer he stood up.

“Alright, well I guess I'm going to have to shower with my clothes on.” Edge sighed walking across the room even as Sans clung to him, not even trying to hold him up.

Sans whined opening a single socket before pouting up at Edge. “Nooooooo.”

“Oh, it lives. Good morning, troll.” Edge teased smiling down at him. “No what?”

Sans huffed wrapping his legs around Edge’s hips for more support and groaned slumping his skull against Edge’s chest. “No shower. Sleep.” 

“I had no plans to shower.” Edge stated leaving the room with his newest attachment. Sans grumbled, but didn’t let go, still clinging and wrapped around Edge, refusing to let go. 

“Hm, I don't see your brother, he should be up by now shouldn't he?” Edge hummed softly looking over the railing. He spotted Undyne, that was two accounted for, Red or rather his body was still in the shed, and of course the human was still missing. He had to be around here somewhere, right?

Sans, who’s sockets had been closed opened and he looked around. “He should be up.” Sans said sounding worried and with a huff he climbed down Edge as if he were a tree before landing on the floor. Edge was tempted to pick him up again.

“Paps?” Sans said heading towards Red’s room. There was no reply and Sans disappeared into the room only to come back with a frown. “He’s not in there.”

“Do you know where Papyrus is Undyne?” Sans called to her.

Undyne frowned looking up, and she sighed. “He left last night. I tried to follow him but I lost him a few buildings down. He walks really fucking fast when he wants to.” Undyne grumbled. 

“You mean all the time.” Edge sighed at this, pinching the bridge of his nasal aperture. It was a little surprising, okay really surprising, that Papyrus had gone out. He was the only one who ever followed the rules, but Edge couldn't really bring himself to be mad about it. He was, however, worried, they needed to find him.

“What!? ‘Dyne he could be dead! Why didn’t you wake us up!?” Sans said eyelights going out.

“Sans have you ever tried waking your ass up?” Undyne scoffed crossing her arms. “You don’t wake up! And I don't know if I’d survive whatever Edge would throw at me.” 

“She has a valid point.” Edge agreed, he had a number of weapons at the side of his bed, incase of a break in, and had accidentally nearly impaled Red once or twice.

Sans groaned covering his face. “We need to find him!”

“We will, but I need to check on my brother first.” Edge told Sans, now that he was troll free. He headed down the stairs followed closely by Sans. Maybe he wasn’t troll free after all, at least he had detached it. 

Edge huffed rolling his eyelights before unlocking the shed door. The minute the door opened they heard Fell talking to himself listing off equations and numbers that Edge couldn’t follow in the least. Soundproofing the shed had been one of his greatest ideas.

Sans followed Edge into the shed, where Fell glanced at them with Red’s eyelights. “About fuckin’ time.” Fell scoffed sounding so much like Red that it took Edge off guard for a moment.

“Did you think of a way to fix this- fix Sans?” Edge asked hesitantly, what if they had no ideas at all?

“I need a bone sample from a stable monster, who would match his genetic makeup. Oh look, ya brought me one.” Fell smiled unpleasantly at Sans.

“Nothing about him is stable. And that's a troll.” Edge told Fell.

“Close enough.” Fell said with an amused snort, Sans scoffed looking offended at Edge. 

“And why should I trust you anywhere near my bones?” Sans demanded. 

“Because you want yer friend back.” Fell said with a hum. “Yer troll talks too much.”

“So does my troll brother.”

Fell snorted again. “It’s just a small bone sample. I need something solid and that matches Sa-Red’s genetic make up to help keep him together, and solidify the melty bits.” 

“He doesn’t seem melty.” Sans said eyelights trailing over Red’s form.

“Because  _ I’m  _ stabilizing him, ya fuckin moron. I said that yesterday, if ya were listenin’ .” Fell huffed. 

“It’s fine, I trust him.” Edge said after a moment of consideration.

“What? Why!? No! He’s not coming near me or extracting any bone anything.” Sans said narrowing his sockets at Fell. 

“Because I  _ know  _ him Sans, he's not like yours was. I remember. I wouldn't agree if you were in any real danger.”

Sans huffed looking torn. “Six holes in your rib cage and Red’s carving make me think otherwise, but, fine. I trust  _ you. _ ”

“Oh please, I used anesthetic! Give me some fuckin’ credit!” Fell scoffed.

Sans rolled his eyelights. “Oh okay, it’s perfectly okay to carve into children if it’s painless. As long as it's in the name of science.” 

“Sans, stop. We need to find your own brother still.” Edge groaned, it’d take far too long to convince Sans that Fell was different. And he wanted to help both of their brothers as soon as possible. So he played a  _ little _ dirty.

“...Fine.” Sans grumbled crossing his arms. “How big of a bone sample do you need?” Sans asked narrowing his sockets at Fell.

“Size of a human penny.” Fell said thoughtfully. Sans grunted looking displeased with that. 

“Okay.” 

“Great. So if you get this magic damper off me I can get started.” Fell said cheerfully. Sans squinted at him. 

Edge removed the magic damper glancing at Sans silently. Fell uses anesthetic, but he didn’t have any here and he doubted Alphys was conscious enough to show him where any was at the labs.

“How are we going to do this?” Edge asked Fell, hands on his hips.

“I figured a knife and whiskey.” Fell shrugged. 

“Whiskey?” Sans frowned. 

“For the pain.” Fell sighed. 

“I don’t drink. Not anymore.” Sans frowned.

“I don't think we have anything else.” Edge murmured shaking his head. “It's okay, I'll take care of you while you're like that. Okay?”

Sans groaned and sighed. “Fine.” 

“Good.” Fell said digging into Red’s inventory pulling out a bottle of whiskey causing Edge to sigh loudly. He really should have known. Of course Red carried fucking booze around. Edge grumbled under his breath.

“A shot or two should do it, he's small.” Fell mused looking Sans up and down.

“Not small!” Sans huffed crossing his arms. 

“ _ Fine _ , vertically challenged.” Fell retorted. Sans literally growled, like a dog. 

“Stop that.” Edge rolled his eyelights looking around the shed for anything that would serve as a shot glass. Finding nothing he looked back at the other two to say he was going to the house to get some but Fell had apparently found some in Red’s inventory. Of fucking course.

Once Red was okay he was going to have a  _ long _ talk with him about his drinking problem.

Sans held the first shot, eyeing it warily before taking it with practiced ease, holding the shot glass out for more.

Fell poured him a second glass and Sans took it with a pleased hum, a small blue flush coloring his cheekbones, holding the glass out for a third. 

“No Sans.” Edge carefully took the shot glass away and picked him up, cradling him. “Alright, let's get this over with.”

Sans whined and grumbled and Fell walked over summoning a sharp looking scalpel like bone construct causing Sans to growl at him. Edge sighed as he sat down on a stool, Sans in his lap. He turned Sans around pressing his skull against his sternum and keeping him there. He rolled up one of his hoodie sleeves.

“Be quick.” Edge huffed.

Fell eyed them for a moment, a smile tugging at Red’s mandible. He quickly carved out a small circle from the presented ulna and Sans thrashed, snarling into Edge’s breastplate.  Fell had finished before Sans stopped snarling holding the circular bone piece.

“That’ll do.” He said wiping marrow off of it and then before it turned to dust he  _ swallowed it. _

“What the fuck!?” Edge demanded looking disgusted, even as he was healing Sans. Sans huffed and whined, burying his face against Edge’s sternum.

“I needed it inside of Red before it fuckin’ turned to dust. Let me work ya whelp.” Fell huffed before sitting on the floor. Working sure looked like lazing about, because it looked like the scientist was going to sleep, his sockets closing. 

“Well, we need to go find Sans's brother. Will you be fine here?” Edge asked.

Fell opened his sockets and before he answered a tune went off,  _ You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain. Too much love drives a man insane. You broke my will, oh what a thrill. Goodness gracious great balls of fire! _

“What the fuck is that infernal noise? It sounds like a cat being disemboweled.” Fell huffed. 

“Red’s ringtone for Grillby.” Edge sighed. Fell dug through Red’s jacket before tossing Edge the phone.

“I like that song.” Sans said sounding offended. “Oh my god, it is the perfect ringtone for Grillby.” Sans snickered looking highly amused.

“Shut up Sans.” Edge scoffed flicking his forehead before answering the phone. “What? Red is horizontal and unconscious.”

“Huh. Not surprised.” Grillby’s voice came causing Sans to snicker again. “I have something that belongs to you.” 

“Since Sans is here, what is it?” Edge sighed, what did Red leave behind this time?

“Your double.” Grillby replied.

“What? Why?” Edge demanded.

“He had a little too much to drink last night.” Grillby said innocently. “No fault of my own, you understand, customer is always right.”

“What the fuck did you do you fucking candle?!” Edge snarled.

“Nothing! He had a few mudslides, is all. I didn’t think he’d go off the deep end. I found him after a few hours.” Grillby grumbled. “Not sure where he got the maryjane, but point is he’s fine.” 

“ _ What _ !?” Sans hissed.

“I'll be there in a little while.” Edge sighed softly, he wasn't paid enough for this shit. He hung up the phone before tossing it to Fell.

“Sans, I'm going to go pick up your brother. You are going to stay in the stars damned shed or else.” Edge threatened narrowing his sockets at Sans, before slapping the dampener on him.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Sans huffed. “ I want to go too- HEY!”

“No, you're only going to get into trouble like this. Fell, can you watch him or do I need to just tie him up?”

“He’d probably enjoy that.” Fell hummed, causing Sans to whine.

“You're not wrong.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him while I work.” Fell suggested.

“Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can.” Edge set Sans on the chair before pulling a leash from his pocket and attaching it to his collar, then tying it to a loop on the shed wall.

Sans growled. “Hey! I’m not a dog!” Sans tugged at the leash and collar with a huff, pouting at Edge.

“Stay.” Edge ordered before leaving Sans to Fell’s care.

***

Fell

(AKA Underfell Gaster)

He was honestly happy Edge had found someone. Sifting through Red’s memories had shown his boys weren’t too lucky when it came to relationships, but he could tell both Edge and Sans cared deeply for the other, even if neither were ready to admit it. Their souls already knew, their souls had already bonded. 

Now to fix Red. “Don’t freak out.” Fell said to Sans. Now that Edge was gone, he could really get to work, and it wasn’t going to look very pretty. Fell rose slightly out of Red, like a ghost mid possession or exorcism. Red’s body began to slump, the DT within his system from years of injections beginning to melt bone. Fell cursed, reaching down to pull Red’s soul from Red’s ribcage which also began to drip and melt what with Fell’s hold loosening.

The soul’s crack ran deep, right down the middle. Since the soul was the culmination of a monster’s being, it was the soul that needed to be fixed and the body would follow. Now that he had more solid substance thanks to Sans, he could mend that crack.

“That looks really creepy.” Sans said quietly, looking more than a little squeamish at Red’s slightly melting form.

“Yeah..” Fell grumbled digging around Red for the bone he had extracted from Sans and after finding it, he used his magic to heat it up, melt it into a thick paste, before slapping it on the crack across Red’s soul.

“Are you doing art or science because from here it looks like art.” Sans said dryly.

“Science is an art.” Fell said flipping him off.

The soul glew brightly, the paste solidifying and taking on the dark red color of Red’s soul. Fell hummed thoughtfully feeling Red start to awaken, grasping for control of the body. He supposed that meant it was time to vacate. Still he was concerned he was missing something, or that there would be lasting damage he hadn’t thought of.

Well, all science had risk. Fell stepped out of Red, his own body solidifying- as much as it could. He was rather droopy though not nearly as bad as his counterpart and his soul screamed for the void, the protection of the shadows, the light  _ burned. _ He sure as hell didn’t miss that. He wouldn’t be able to stay long, he would have to return to the void, or to another body.

Red, who, thankfully had solidified perfectly, groaned from the floor blinking slowly, both eyelights now red, though the jagged scars on  each cheekbone glowing DT bright red had remained. Everything else seemed to heal properly or go away, such as the red glow between his ulna and radius, as well as femur and tibia. 

“Red?” Sans said sounding hopeful. Red rubbed his sockets. “How much did I fuckin’ drink?” Red groaned holding his head. He looked up and stared at Fell eyelights shrinking before he looked at Sans, and screamed.

“Well, that went about as well as I expected. Which is to say, not well.” Fell murmured with a frown.

Red backed away from Sans as if he had the plague, snarling furiously. Sans blinked looking completely taken aback. 

“Who the fuck-” Red snarled and he glanced at Fell. “ _ You! _ You cloned me, you sick fuck!”

“I’m not a clone!” Sans scoffed.

“Hello son, nice to see you too.” Fell sighed. “Did you have a nice twenty years? I think it was twenty years. Time is lost in the void, you know. I sure had a  _ nice _ time after you threw me into the CORE. Thanks for that, ya asshole.” 

Red mumbled looking sheepish and wary, glancing between Fell and Sans. “What is that?” Red demanded pointing at Sans, not replying to any of Fell’s comments. 

“I’m not a that, I’m a he.” Sans muttered looking offended. 

“Papyrus says it’s a troll.”

“Why does the troll have my face?” Red scoffed crossing his arms. 

“I’m not a troll!” Sans seethed.

“Ya remember multiverse theory?” Fell supplied.

“Ya. Alternate timelines, different universes. Wow. Well you fell into the wrong universe there buddy.” Red said, shaking his head at Sans. 

“Yeah, that's you if ya were a pussy.” Fell told Red.

“I’m not a pussy!” Sans snarled furiously, and he began tugging at the magic damper, leash and collar, to get away from the two skeletons teasing him, to no avail.

“Coulda fooled me.” Fell smirked.

“I’m impressed he’s alive.” Red snickered. 

“He belongs ta yer brother, so.” Fell shrugged.

“Ah. Only reason he’s not dust then. I’m surprised.” Red said with a frown. “Why would Boss keep it around?”

“You don’t remember anything?” Sans demanded. “I’m your friend you asshole!” 

“Why would I be friends with a troll?” Red scoffed.

“Papyrus likes him, for some reason.”

Red made a face. “What? Really?  _ Why _ ? He’s free EXP.” 

“Ya, pretty sure they're bonded too.”

“Bonded?” Red frowned. “Isn’t that fairytale bullshit?”

“It ain't, it's a real thing ya fuckin idiot.” Fell sighed at Red.

“Think yer makin’ shit up.” Red said digging through his coat pocket and pulling out a cigarette he lit it and noted the way Fell’s eyelights lit up before offering him one as well.

“Can I have-” Sans started to ask for one.

“No!” both snapped. 

“You guys suck.” Sans pouted from his chair.

“Well I guess Boss always did have a piss poor taste in romance partners.” Red mused. 

“What, like you're doing any better?” Fell asked, sockets narrowed.

Red scoffed. “Better than you.” Red smirked at Fell.

“I don't see anyone but yer brother worryin bout ya. Ya single  _ still _ ?” Fell asked with a smirk.

Red growled narrowing his sockets at Fell. “I don’t need that romance bullshit. I got a heat partner, that’s enough. He’s a real  _ fire _ cracker.”

“You'll change your mind. If you can find someone to put up with your shit.” Fell mused.

Sans looking sour said, “No one’s going to put up with his shit.”

“Papyrus puts up with yours.” Fell reminded.

Sans huffed and flushed, cheekbones turning blue. “Shut up.”

Red tilted his head. “Holy shit ya weren't lyin? He really has a thing for Boss?”

“What could I possibly gain from lyin to ya Sans?” Fell rolled his eyelights.

“It’s just hard to believe. Boss aint really the romantic type. Not since he was a kid anyways.” Red grumbled. “Or ‘friendly type’, or even ‘put up with ya type’.”

“I had ta get a sample from Sans ta fix yer broken ass. Papyrus was holdin him the whole damn time.”

“I can’t picture Boss doing that, but, whateva....why was I broken? The fuck happened to me?” Red demanded. 

“Your welcome, by the way. Asshole.” Sans muttered.

“Oh, ya died.”

Red’s eyelights went out and he nearly swallowed his cigarette. “What!?”

“Ya, died. I had a contingency plan, but, ya didn't die as fast as I thought ya would. So, it didn't work like I planned.”

Red snarled furiously. “Thanks for the faith, dick.”

“Yer welcome for giving you life- _ twice _ .”

Red grumbled, crossing his arms and muttered underneath his breath.

“I give you life, you throw me out of space and time, guess that’s fatherhood.” Fell continued. Red sighed loudly and grumbled. “Hm? What was that?” Fell asked.

“I said thanks and yer an asshole.” Red grumbled.

“Takes one ta know one.” Fell smirked finishing off his cigarette.

“So why doesn’t Red remember anything?” Sans asked.

“Fuck if I know.”

“Who the fuck is Red?” Red demanded. “Because I better not be.”

“You're Red.” Sans replied.

“Why the fuck-” Red sighed loudly. “I suppose that makes you Blue then? And Papyrus what, Crimson? Cherry?” Red said dryly.

“No, I'm Sans and your brother is Edge.” Sans huffed.

“Why the fuck do you get to be Sans!?” Red snarled.

“Because you were in  _ my _ universe first.” Sans said with a smirk.

“Bullshit.” Red grumbled. “I aint no universe hopper.”

“You’re Red, get over it.” Sans snickered.

Red sighed loudly. “Stars, I need a drink.”

“I should probably go see what needs fixed on  _ my _ machine.” Fell mused.

“Good luck. I took a baseball bat to it.” Red said with a snicker.

“A bat? How very like ya. It should be simple to fix then.” Fell chuckled.

“I blew mine up with blasters.” Sans said with a shrug. “Does that mean I can be untied now?” Sans demanded tugging at the leash.

“Hm.” Fell said thoughtfully. “No. You stay here.”

Red snickered and flipped Sans off as the two left the shed. Sans screamed in protest but his cursing fell silent as Fell shut the door behind them.

***

Grillby

Grillby was keeping these pictures forever. They’d make wonderful blackmail to both Papyrus and Edge, the two looked so much alike. Besides that they were just hilarious. The one with Papyrus fast asleep in the snow, hugging a rock might be his favorite. Or the one with the lampshade.

Papyrus groaned from Grillby’s bed blinking owlishly.

“What...what happened?” 

“You had a few too many drinks. I'm sure you had a  _ very  _ exciting night.” Grillby chuckled.

“Why does everything hurt?” Papyrus frowned.

“Same reason, darling~.” Grillby said flipping through the pictures, before showing Papyrus one where the tall skeleton had been wrestling an alligator monster. He won too.

“You seemed like you needed it.”

Papyrus groaned, covering his face. “That- oh dear. I really don’t remember much.”

“That's okay, I do.”

Papyrus groaned into his hands again and Grillby grinned. There was a sharp knock on the door and a short green fire elemental poked his head in.

“The Captain’s here, boss.” the elemental said. 

“Oh good, send him in.” Grillby said shooing the other away.

“What time is it?” Papyrus sighed.

“Ten.” Grillby said cheerfully and Papyrus sighed.

“My skull hurts.”

“Hangovers are a bitch.” Grillby agreed.

Edge came in a second later and he raised a brow bone at Papyrus as he walked in. Papyrus seemed to shrink under the gaze and Grillby snorted. He could already tell the Captain wasn’t angry.

“Are you alright Papyrus?” Edge sighed.

“I- I think so? I don’t remember much.” Papyrus sighed. 

“He has a new tattoo.” Grillby supplied.

“What!?” Papyrus said sockets widening.

“I’m kidding.” Grillby snickered. Grillby wasn’t kidding. Papyrus would find it soon enough.

“Yes, yes, you're  _ hilarious _ . I'm taking him home now.” Edge grumbled.

“I’ll text you my favorite pictures~” Grillby purred and Papyrus sighed, slowly climbing out of bed. Grillby smirked as Papyrus stared at his pants which were on backwards.

“Tell Sans to get his ass over here sometime soon. He needs to pay that tab.” Grillby huffed. Of course, Red would never pay his tab. Grillby just wanted to make sure he was alright, not that he would ever admit that. It was rare he didn’t see Red for more than 24 hours, the last time being when he and the Captain had disappeared for weeks on end.

“Yes, I’ll tell him his favorite matchstick misses him.” Edge rolled his eyelights, he was so not telling Sans about any of this.

***

Red

“That was pretty fast, old man.” Red mused following Fell up the stairs to the living room. Fell had fixed the machine in less than an hour.

“Well it just had a few busted pieces. Easy.” Fell rolled his eyelights. Easy. Sure. Red had spent fuckin’ years trying to piece that dumb machine back together, but without the blueprints, it had been impossible.

“So now the pussy Sans and Papyrus will leave?” Red asked curiously. He wondered what the ‘nice’ Papyrus was like? He couldn’t imagine any version of Boss being a pussy. Well, he supposed he’d get to meet him before he left.

“Oh hey, you fixed him!” Undyne’s voice rang out causing Red to freeze. Red stared in disbelief at the fish monster as she walked into the room hands on her hips. Though after closer inspection she had a lot less scarring than the Undyne he knew.

“Pussy Undyne?” Red asked glancing at Fell.

“Only down there.” Undyne retorted raising a brow.

“Heh.” Red snickered. 

“She’s a bit robust for her universe.” Fell mused as the front door opened, Edge and Papyrus stepping in.

“Where is Sans?” Edge demanded immediately.

Red glanced at his brother warily, avoiding eye contact. He supposedly died, but apparently Boss had more important things to worry about. No surprise. 

“Shed.” Fell shrugged. “Machine’s fixed.” 

Edge disappeared immediately in pursuit of his troll and the other Papyrus was staring at Red quietly.

“Red?” Papyrus said softly. Red glanced at the nicer version of his brother warily. He had dark red eyelights, pants on backwards and was wearing one of Grillby’s button up shirts. 

“Uh? I guess?” Red shrugged.

“You guess?” Papyrus frowned.

“He doesn’t seem to remember any of the events of the last few weeks or so. He doesn’t remember Sans or you, or Undyne I’m afraid, or anything that has happened.” Fell explained. Papyrus looked for a moment like he might cry, shaking his head.

“I'm. . . I’m sorry Red, are you okay though?” Papyrus asked.

Red blinked in surprise. This Papyrus cared if he was okay? Weird, though the other Sans did say he was his friend. Maybe Papyrus was his friend too?

“I think so? I feel like I got really drunk and hungover.” Red shrugged. “Hard to believe I uh apparently died?” Red frowned, maybe it was good he didn’t remember dusting.

“Y-yes, but, I'm glad you're better now!” Papyrus replied unable to resist as he hugged Red.

Red flushed not used to so much attention or positivity his way and he squeaked as Papyrus hugged him eyelights going out, bones going stiff.

“Red?”

“I-I- ya caught me off guard.” Red said voice tight as his eyelights flickered back into existence. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged.  _ He didn’t want to let go. _

“Sorry, I, I was so worried. I couldn't resist.” Papyrus apologized softly, letting go.

Red winced as Papyrus let go, wanting him not to, but he wasn’t going to admit that, or stop him from letting go, not with Fell and Undyne watching. “It’s fine.” Red mumbled hiding in his hood. He gave Papyrus a small smile before becoming one with his hooded jacket, shrinking inside it watching the others warily. Papyrus slowly smiled back.

The door slammed open as Edge walked back in tugging Sans’s leash, the two sounded like they were bickering.

“You can tell they're in love.” Fell snickered.

Both Edge and Sans froze, Sans blushing brightly and Edge snarling like a dog. Red watched them curiously. 

“We are not!” Edge scoffed and Sans frowned glancing up at Edge before kicking him, hard, in the shin. Edge hissed in pain his eyelights flashing and he tugged on the leash hard, pulling Sans forward. “What the fuck was that for!?”

“Foot slipped.” Sans shrugged.

Edge scoffed, and his eyelights fell on Red. Red shrank more into his hoodie, hoping Sans would draw Edge’s attention back to himself.

“Fucking troll.” Edge scoffed at Sans pulling harder on his leash. Red breathed a sigh of relief as Edge focused back on his apparent lover.

Sans whined as the leash was tugged and he frowned up at the captain before kicking him again. The fact Edge hadn’t dusted him, amazed Red. They really must be in love.

“You little shit! Quit it!” Edge growled picking him up by his collar now. Sans smirked at Edge and Fell sighed interrupting.

“Machine’s fixed, by the way.” Fell said and the two looked over, Sans looking devastated and Edge raised a brow bone.

“What?” Sans demanded. 

“You can go back to your pussy universe.” Red clarified.

“I understood the first time.” Sans snapped, Edge frowned and held Sans up by putting his arm under Sans and holding him up against his side. Sans squeaked and blushed as he was manhandled leaning into Edge.

“Red? Are you okay now?” Edge asked focusing on him.

Red blinked, and shoved his hands in his pockets at the attention. “Y-ya Boss? I-I’m fine.” Red said quickly.

“You don't seem fine.” Edge frowned further.

Red frowned at the floor. He didn’t know how to answer. He wasn’t acting any different than usual, was he? He didn’t want Boss to think he was  _ lying. _ He felt like shit and he really didn’t want to get in trouble. “Just sore.” 

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” Edge pressed, coming closer to look at him better. “You didn't fuck up did you?” Edge cast a glare at Fell.

Red froze as Edge came closer and he flinched stepping back his spine hitting the wall. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,  _ I’m sorry _ !” He didn’t know how he fucked up, but he always did, didn’t he? Maybe he fucked up by dying. He wouldn’t put it past Boss for being mad at him for that.

***

Edge

Edge stopped dead in his tracks, sockets going wide. What was Red apologizing for?

“I didn’t fuck up.” Fell said glancing at Red with concern. “But, There might have been a small mishap. Red doesn’t seem to remember the last few weeks, to no fault of mine!” Fell scoffed. 

“What?!” Edge exclaimed, eyelights shrinking. Then that meant, his brother was  _ afraid  _ of him again. He forgot everything that had happened, between them, the others. His soul sank and he backed away from Red, letting Sans slip onto the floor. Edge had been trying hard, since returning to Underfell, to treat his brother better, and Red didn’t remember a bit of it.

Sans gave a distressed noise at slipping and looked at Edge with concern, no doubt feeling the horror that was grasping Edge’s soul. 

“Edge-” Sans said but was cut off as the door opened and a small human walked in. But it wasn’t Frisk. The group stared at the small child, who had rosy pink cheeks, a green and yellow striped sweatshirt, and a mop of brown hair. 

“Oh good. You’re all in one place, maybe I won't be late for my date.” The  child exclaimed grinning widely.

“Who the hell- are you a friend of Frisk’s?” Sans frowned. Edge raised a brow bone. Had another human fallen?

“They look like Chara, the first fallen human. Impossible.” Fell frowned. 

“Chara is real?” Papyrus demanded looking horrified, Sans looked just as troubled. 

“I mean I wouldn’t call Frisk my friend, would you be friends with your food?” The child asked shaking their head. “They were delicious though~”

Before Edge could even process that fucked up sentence, the child began to morph, growing  taller, their skin turning a snow white, hard, cracked, eyes melting and sockets widening, the child twisted and turned and melted until W.D. Gaster was standing before them. The one that had attached the blasters to Edge and Papyrus, the one who had planned to consume them.

“I missed out on dinner, but I'm here for dessert.” Gaster told them with a grin.

“What the fuck!?” Red demanded looking between Fell and Gaster. “Pussy Gaster doesn’t seem like much of a pussy.” 

“He’s not.” Fell said frowning at his alternate and before Gaster could get another word in Fell turned his soul blue slamming the other monster against the nearest wall.

“Move yer asses!” Fell all but snarled at the group.

Edge was the first to move. He’d have to process and deal with Red’s memory loss later, they didn’t have time for it. He picked Sans up, and grabbed Papyrus by his scarf, pulling them both towards the closest door- the cellar door. As much as he hated that candy ass of a universe, They’d lose Gaster, for a time and they’d all be safer. He had to keep the low HP’s safe. 

“Undyne, Red, here, now!” Edge snapped. Red was quick to obey and Undyne followed Edge down the stairs. Red looked around nervously.

“Is - is  _ our _ Gaster gonna be okay?” Red frowned. 

“I don’t know.” Edge admitted and he winced as a loud bang from upstairs signaled that Fell probably would not be okay. “Gaster, the one that isn’t ours, is really dangerous. You just don’t remember. Start the machine.” Edge said. Red nodded and turned the machine on, looking at the settings. Edge glanced at it and noted it was set to Undertale. What a strange universe these three came from. 

“I think it's on the right one? I don’t know?” Red frowned. Sans craned his neck to look at the coordinates and he paused looking lost in thought.

“Yes that’s it.” Another crash and bang came from upstairs, and a howl of pain, sounding, well, like Gaster. But they had the same voice and Edge wasn’t sure which one had been injured. There was a long moment of silence before they heard someone, one of them, walking down the stairs. Edge squinted, since the one coming down the stairs was walking, and not oozing, he assumed it was Fell. He really wished the two looked less identical.

Undyne was already in the machine, and then she wasn't as Sans flipped the switch, which Edge appreciated, they still needed to move, he doubted Gaster would be down for long.

“Hurry up.” Edge snapped at Fell as he came down the stairs.

“Someone’s eager~. Well dessert is my favorite.” 

Edge froze. It wasn’t Fell. It was Gaster. But he wasn’t dripping! Not nearly as much as he usually was. He was walking not gliding or glooping or whatever Gaster tended to do!

“Get in the machine, now, everyone.” Edge snapped as the Gaster came to the bottom of the steps. The group squeezed together barely fitting into the tight space. 

“What did you do to him!?” Red snarled at Gaster, one socket going blank, the left glowing red. 

“Oh he was delicious. A little too spicy for dessert, but, flavorful.” Gaster mused and Red’s eyelights flickered out and Edge grit his teeth, a taste of acid on his tongue.

Edge reached for the switch, since no one else was apparently going to do it and black tendrils latched to his arm as he did so. Edge cursed flipping the switch, pulling his hand back, smacking at the black tentacle like things. They burned his ulna terribly, as if trying to melt his bone.

Gaster scowled and his entire mass of goop flung itself forward, encasing the entire machine. But they were gone.

They were surrounded by the void and a small shrieking came from the little black tendrils still around Edge’s arm. Edge hissed ripping them off and flinging them into the darkness. All at once the void disappeared and they were- in the air?

A chorus of screams erupted from the group as they plummeted towards the snowy ground. Below them yells and what sounded like fighting could be heard, that wasn't right. This couldn’t be Undertale.

A screech could be heard above them as well which drew Edge’s attention monetarily as what sounded very much like Sans’s voice maybe higher pitched cursed someone out. 

***

**-R** eT **sA** G **.** _ D _ **.** **_W_ ** **-**

**...**

**_W.D. GASTER_ **

Gaster screeched furiously, flinging the machine against the wall with a snarl. How dare they, how dare they,  _ how dare they _ !? First no dinner, and now no dessert!?

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FELL!” Gaster snarled at the newest version of himself that he had just consumed. 

A smug feeling filtered through the numerous amount of souls he had in his gut, Fell was clearly very pleased with himself.

“I’m going to dig your soul out and cut you to pieces!” Gaster hissed. If he could find Fell. There were **so many** souls wriggling inside of him, it was hard to identify most of them. “Now I’m going to be even later than I already was to my date!” Gaster screeched black tentacles and tendrils flying about around him, the void screeching from behind him.

_ Who the hell would want to date you? _

One of the voices demanded, likely Fell, the smug bastard. 

“Excuse you!” Gaster snarled. “I am a very datable monster!” Gaster huffed shoving his drooping socket back to its proper place as he began to melt once more. Fell hadn’t provided him much solditiy at  _ all. _

_ Have you looked in a mirror? _

“My date isn’t shallow. There are more important things than looks!” Gaster scoffed tearing a rift into the void and glooping through. He wasn’t going to miss his date, even if he was going to be very, very late. Or early. The void was weird.

Gaster stepped in, his date looked asleep, breathing slowly, a serene look on his face.

“I’m sorry I am so late lover boy.” Gaster sighed. A loud groan left the small monster in front of him as his eyes snapped open.

“...Stars damnit I thought I was going to actually be able to sleep for once! Go back to where ever you came from! Let me sleep!”

“Now, now. I know it’s very late, but I know how much you missed me. Don’t be cross.” Gaster sighed. He supposed he’d be cranky too if his date had stood him up this long.

“I don't-  _ why  _ would I miss you?! You fucking psychopath! Get out of my room!”

“Don’t be like that sweetie. I brought you flowers.” Gaster hummed. He dug into his dripping gooey chest, pulling out a bouquet of assorted flowers he had picked especially for his date. They were  covered in his black oozing essence, but it was the thought that counted, right?

“This one is Aster, no relation, it symbolizes patience also elegance and dantines. Obviously it reminded me of you.” Gaster hummed, his date looked insulted.“And this one here, that’s an iris, it symbolizes eloquence, wisdom and compliments, that one’s me.” Gaster sighed happily. “And this one here, it’s a lily. The lily symbolizes  passion, modesty and virginity. You again for obvious reasons.” 

“Please stop.”

“Aw, I know. You’re shy.” Gaster smiled and held out the bouquet, and his date watched black glops fall from the flowers.

“Do I  _ have  _ to touch it?”

“I suppose we could put them in a vase and water.” Gaster mused. It was sweet his date didn’t want to hurt the flowers.  

“I don't have a vase. Now can you leave?”

“Don’t be silly.” Gaster said picking up a bottle on the floor. He dumped the red substance out and placed the flower stems into the bottle. “The date just started, and there a vase.”

“Hey! I was gonna drink that!”

“Well it's on the floor now. Don’t do that. It's got germs now.” Gaster sighed.

“Please just go away now.”

“Don’t be like that lover boy. The date’s just getting started. I have so many theories I want to go over with you!” Gaster said with excitement, eyelights shifting into stars.

“I  _ really  _ fucking hate you.”

***

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it?
> 
> Nah, there’s a lot more ;)
> 
> Chaos: Headcanon time! It always really bothered me that Chara is often portrayed as this evil being. Chara only shows themselves if the player has initiated a genocidal run. Combine that with true lab [generator map](http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/File:TrueLabPowerGenerator.png) which houses a faded heart in a machine, my headcanon is [Gaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G049LeVG6BI) used Chara's soul to power the CORE, and then absorbed it. Or at least UT Gaster. 
> 
> Underfell Gaster mentioned he had it on his person but hadn't absorbed it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ANWAYZ; 
> 
> I'm sure most of you have noticed that this is part of a series by now, So;
> 
> You can either go and read what happens directly after this in [Not As Planned.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948857/chapters/37192790) Or, if you really want a lot to read you can read [Saving Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588896/chapters/28672812) first. Saving Sans is a sister fic to this one and takes place at roughly the same time as Saving Papyrus, but you don't have to read it to understand what is going on in Not As Planned, you'll see some new faces, but you won't be missing anything that won't be summarized in Not As Planned.
> 
> Readers: you mean I read this for Kedgeup and there was _one_ NSFW Kedgeup scenes through 33 god damn chapters!?
> 
> Zion: That's what I said! And then I had to write it to get it!
> 
> Chaos: Shh. SHHH.


End file.
